We Belong Together
by psiek
Summary: It's real simple son, u just have to pick one. Just follow the Queen of Hearts.. Pick one, Pick one, Just pick one" were the words echoing thru his head. Come on son, 3 queens; 3 choices. Just follow ur Heart"-Will he finally listen? Brucas is the way 2 B
1. Come With Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own or is in any way affiliated with OTH- I'm just a huge huge BRUCAS FAN!! :0)**

Summary: Takes place after Season 5's Finale!! Lucas has a choice to make between these 3 ladies who are all important to him in his life. Has he finally taken his BFF Hailey's advice on letting something known as LOVE fully into his heart or will he once again run from it? Read and Enjoy this Brucas Journey!

…

Lucas closed his eyes as he unlocked his front door. He took a deep breath as he walked into his quiet, dark-lonely big house. As he made his way towards his bedroom, he took a deep breath before flicking on the light switch. He plopped himself down at the edge of his bed as he threw his head into his hands.

Flash backs of events that occurred 15hours earlier…

"_**We're not kids anymore, you know Luke. It really hurts me to watch what you're doing. What do you want? If Lindsey's the right girl then that's great, if it's Peyton, great if it's Brooke-Lucas just please stop hiding your heart. I mean it"**_

He spotted a picture frame of him and Lindsey sitting on his desk as he walked over and picked it up

"_**The books done and it's perfect. All I need is your dedications which you can email to me. So" Lindsey said as she paused and was now standing right in front of him. "I think this is goodbye, and goodbye shouldn't happen over the phone." She said with tears in her eyes.**_

"_**Lindsey" he said as she turned around to face him. "Do you ever miss me?" **_

"_**I should go" she said as walked out the door living him standing there all alone.**_

He puts the picture frame upside down back on his desk as he made his way back over towards his bed, allowing himself to fall back on it. He then once again closes his eyes as memories of today's events come pouring back.

"_**You got my message?" Brooke asked him as they stood there face to face in the middle of the busy airport. "I told you not to come"**_

"_**I know" he replied sadly**_

"_**She's gone Luke"**_

"_**I know" he said as he wrapped his arms around her and comforted her as she broke down in his embrace.**_

He was now throwing and catching a small palm-like basketball in the air as he laid there starring up at the celing letting his thoughts once again escape from him.

"_**Oh Luke, I'm so sorry. I don't want this for you" said Peyton as she ran her fingers through his hair. She places a kiss on his head as she makes her way towards the door.**_

"_**Peyton" he said as she turns to face him with hope in her eyes**_

"_**I hate you" **_

"_**What?" she questions in shock.**_

"_**I wished you never came back. You ruined my life" he then turns over to the other side leaving a devastated Peyton running out the front door.**_

Lucas snapped back into reality as he realized he received a voicemail. Instead of checking his msg right away, his eyes lock on his phone as he had another flash back.

"_**I guess I'm one of those lost souls because I lied to you. I said I was seeing someone when I wasn't. The truth is, I was afraid of the immensity of your love and I thought I just wanted you to know. You asked me if I missed you, of course I missed you. That's all I do." Explained Lindsey as she received his dedications. **_

"_**You told me not to come see you at the airport. Why? He asked as he sat down next to Brooke on her couch.**_

"_**Because I don't like you guys to see me like this, vulenerble." **_

"_**That's how I always see you Brooke. It's kind of beautiful. You know um, I've been thinking about all the things you've done for Angie, Rachel and me. You help all kinds of people. You save people Brooke Davis. That's what you do. Thanks for letting me share that."**_

"_**Hey Luke, we've been through a lot, me and you but I wouldn't have gotten through it without you, so thanks"**_

"_**Your welcome"**_

"_**This is for you." She said as she handed him Angie's purple monkey. "I love you Lucas Scott, you know that?"**_

"_**I love you too Brooke Davis" he replied.**_

"_**I don't hate you." he says as he stands face to face with Peyton in her office. "I remember the first time I ever say you, all skinny arms and tangle mess of hair. It was hard letting you go Peyton. You know It's hard losing you and it was hard seeing you again and it's still really hard"**_

"_**I know. While I'm asleep I have this dream where we're back in that hotel room in LA and every time you propose to me I always say yes"**_

"_**It's just a dream right?"**_

"_**It's my dream"**_

"God! How did my life get so complicated?" he shouted now pacing back and forth in his room. He then stopped right in front of his "United States collage on his wall" as his fingers gently glided over the states he had already visited.

"_**I'm thinking about taking off for awhile-" explained Lucas as he sat there in the middle of the river court with his best friend.**_

"_**Lucas, please stop running. Come on, you've got to let go of this dark weight you're carrying around." begged Hailey.**_

Lucas knew that running from his problems wasn't going to solve anything, but he knew deep down inside that some time away from Tree Hill would do him some good. So with that in mind, he walked over to his closet searching for his duffel bag. "Bingo" he said as he spots it tucked away. "Come on" he said as he pulled and tugged on it. "Ugh!" he yelled out in frustration as he yanked harder, which of course wasn't the greatest idea, since a big box came crashing down causing all the components inside the box to spill out all over the floor. "Damn it" he cursed out. He got down on his knees as he started picking up the items and placing them back in the box. He soon realized what it was as a smile appeared on his face.

"_**There are 82 letters in here and they're all address to you. I wrote them this summer, one a day but I never sent them because I was afraid.**_

"_**Brooke-"**_

"_**I was afraid of getting my heart broken again like before, because you hurt me so bad I was afraid to be vunerable and then I was afraid of you and how you make me feel and I know that doesn't matter now because of what I did, but I just thought you should you know. This is how I spent my summer Luke, wanting you but I was too scared to admit it."**_

"_**I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis, and I know that I hurt you the last time-"**_

"_**I love you" she blurted out as she cut him off.**_

"_**I love you too, pretty girl" he replied as their lips met in a passionate kiss.**_

He continued picking up all the letters and placed them back into his "Brooke's Box." He sift through a few pictures of them together when they were a couple and he couldn't help but smirk at the red feather from her Halloween costume. His fingers traced her name on the box as he tucked it away on the shelf once again. "I've got to get out of here" he exclaimed as he packed his bags. He then grabbed the Nevada license plate as he securely pressed it in place in its spot on the wall. He picked up his duffel bag and took one last look around his room. He couldn't help but smile as a chuckle escaped his mouth at a certain purple monkey that caught his eye. He walked over as he picked it up off his dresser, and stood there examining the meaningful stuffed animal. He then placed it on his pillow right in the middle of his bed as he headed towards the door, hitting the light switch and locking the door on his way out.

_**At the Airport:**_

"Hi, I would like 2 tickets for your next soonest flights to Las Vegas, Nevada."

"Okay, that flight departs at 12midnight sir"

"I'll take it." He replied as he handed over his credit card along with her name.

"Can you please hold the second ticket here at the counter until she arrives for check in" he asked.

"Of course, that's no problem. Since we normally ask for a 1 to 1 ½ arrival time check in" said the ticket agent as she glanced at the clock, we're cutting it close. Your passenger has approximately 45mins to arrive."

"Thank you" he replied as he signed his copy of his receipt, grabbing his ticket and now making his way towards the waiting area. He pulled out his cell phone as he took a deep breath knowing that this call will change everything.

"Hello?" replied Brooke

"Hello?" replied Peyton

"Hello?" replied Lindsey

"Hey it's me. Look I'm at the airport and I've got two tickets to Las Vegas. You want to get married tonight?"


	2. Times Clicking

**Disclaimer: I don't own or is in any way affiliated with OTH- I'm just a huge huge BRUCAS FAN!! :0)**

Just wanted to say thank you to BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE and Polia for the comments!! You guys RoOoOoOoCk!! Here's the next chapter… Hope you enjoy!! There's more to come!! :0)

…

"_**Hello**_?" said Peyton

"Hey Peyton, its Mia."

"Mia, did you give whoever it was my contact information?"

"I'm sorry Peyton, but after I got off the phone with you I looked everywhere for him."

She sighed in disappointment. "That's okay, thanks anyways."

"I'm really sorry Peyton. I'll talk to you soon."

"_**Hello**_?" said Lindsey

"Lindsey, its Sara. I just wanted to let you know that I received your email with Lucas's dedications."

"Oh that's great." She said in tears, with sadness in her voice. "I'll see you tomorrow at the office, bright and early."

"Lindsey, you did good you know."

"Thanks."

"So did you tell him?" she asked recalling their conversation earlier today.

She stayed quiet as tears kept gliding down her cheeks. "Yeah I did, but I'm still not the one he wants. Uh, Sara I've got to go so I'll talk to you soon." she replied before hanging up.

"_**Luke**_? You can't be serious? What's going on?

"Brooke, come with me to Vegas."

"Marriage Luke? Are you insane?" she replied not meaning for it to come out harsh.

"What's so insane about it?" he asked a little hurt.

"Well for one you just got your heart broken by Lindsey and two you've got whatever is going on with you and Peyton- and"

He knew exactly where she was going with this, and yeah it does sound kind of crazy right about now, but with all the drama that's going on in his life he just wanted to get away from it just for one weekend. He had to convince her to come and enjoy this weekend with him even if it means just as _**friends**_ so he 

had to think fast. "Okay, how about this, you come with me on this mini vacation, hence the word _**VACATION**_ and we _**WON'T**_ get married _**YET**_" (as he said the "_**yet**_" part silently in his head) "_**BUT**_ we will talk about everything else. How does that sound?"

"Luke I don't know." She said as she sighed "What about Lindsey or Peyton and on top of that I haven't even heard back from the agen-"

"Brooke listen," he said cutting her off. "I know you're hurting just as much as I am especially with Angie having to leave so soon and all, so why not enjoy this trip with me?"

Just then her call waiting went off

"Luke hold on a second okay? That could be the agency"

"Okay" he replied as he continued glancing at his watch

"_**Hello**_?"

"Ms. Davis? Yes, hi. We just wanted to inform you that Angie made it home safely and her parents as well as our agency would like to thank you from the bottom of our hearts. You have answered a family's prayers Ms. Davis, so thank you for all you do."

"Oh, I'm so glad." Brooke said as tears welded up in her eyes. "Well, Angie's a terrific little baby girl, and I know she'll live a long, happy healthy life."

"We will put in a good word for you, if you decide you want to help another family"

"Well, thank you. You don't know how much that means to me and thank you again for calling and letting me know." Brooke said as she hung up.

…

"So how did it go?" Nathan asked his wife as she made her way into the living room.

She sighed as she sat down next to him. "I don't know what to do with him anymore."

"So I take it he ran again?"

"Yeah, I'm really worried about him you know. He's got so much going on with Lindsey leaving him and Peyton's feelings for him, and then there's Brooke and Angie. I just don't understand why he just hasn't let love in. I mean like I told him earlier, if it's Lindsey great, if it's Peyton great, and if it's Brooke great-"

"Hales, you did the best you can. Luke's a big boy and he has a tough choice to make. They're all great and they all hold a special spot in his life, but it's him who holds the key to his heart."

"I know" she said sadly as Nathan wrapped his arm around her.

"So where did he take off too?"

"I don't know. He just said he needed some time away"

"Well give him some time and I'll talk to him once he gets back into town."

"Yeah, you're right, that sounds good. I'm going to give Jamie a kiss goodnight. I love you" she said as she gave him a kiss before leaving.

"I love you too Hales" he replied.

…

"Luke-, she's home safely" Brooke said as she clicked back over to him.

"Brooke, that's great. You did a great thing you know." He said as a smiled formed at his face. He knew how much she was hurting and wished he could be there with her right now to pull her into a hug. "Pack a bag and meet me at the airport in 20mins. 20mins!" he repeated.

"Luke we should really talk about this rationally-"

"There's a ticket at the counter with your name on it. Meet me at the gate once you finish checking in. I'll be waiting for you."

She stayed quiet as she let him continue talking.

"Brooke-," he said as he paused.

"Yeah" she answered

"If you decide that you can't and won't come on this trip with me, I will understand and there will be no hard feelings between us so it's your choice." he said before hanging up.

"Luke-"she tried saying once more before she heard the line go dead. She stood there as she glanced at the clock. "11:30pm. Oh Luke," she said quietly. She picked up a picture of her and baby Angie as a smile appeared on her face. She softly brushed the photo as tears once again found its place in her eyes. She hugged the photo against her chest as she glanced around the room slowly. Her heart was slowly breaking once again now that Angie wasn't around. Every little thing sadly reminded her that once again, life's taken its course and she's left with that emptiness in her heart that she badly tried to fill. She knew that Peyton, Tutor mom and herself haven't really seen each other for the last couple of days due to their busy schedules but at the same time, she understood that they both have their own things going on in their own lives. She knew Peyton was keeping herself busy at TRIC, but at the same time she needed her best friend right about now. "Luke's right. We could use a weekend away from the stress and drama in our lives and it wouldn't hurt to be away from Tree Hill just for a couple of days. We are friends, and we could totally help each other cope with this and at the same time, I will help him and Peyton or Lindsey find their way back to one another." Once again everybody else's happiness came first in her life, even though she never stopped loving the boy either. With that said she got up, jetted upstairs as she threw a suitcase together, as well as leaving a note for Peyton and dropping a call off to Millie.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

…

"Final boarding call for Flight #2215 to Las Vegas Nevada is boarding now at gate 26." He heard once again over the intercom. "Well I guess that's me" he said sadly as he got up to his feet with his bag now over his shoulder.

**_Will Brooke be too late or will something stand in her way??_**


	3. Not Another Bermuda Love Triangle Death

**Disclaimer: I don't own or is in any way affiliated with OTH- I'm just a huge huge BRUCAS FAN!! :0)**

_**Thanks again for reading… So here's the next chapter!! Comment and lemme know what you all think about it!! I hope you enjoy!! **_

…

"Who could that be?" Brooke asked as she slowly came down the stairs. "Peyton has a key" she said now glancing at her watch. "Great, I'm totally going to be late" she cursed as she made her way towards the kitchen window. "What is he doing here?" she asked completely shocked. "No, I have to go" she thought. How am I going to do that without him seeing me? Bingo" she said as she eyed the back door.

There he stood at her front door tall, handsome- still good looking just like before. She saw him continue knocking and ringing while holding a bouquet of red roses. She quietly ran down the street as she spots the cab coming closer. She waves him down as she jumps in.

"Where too Ms." The Cab driver asked.

"The airport-I will pay you double if you could get me there in 10mins."

"Alright, buckle in" he said as they zoomed down the street passing her house she shared with Peyton.

"Brooke I know your home. Please open the door, need to talk to you. Your car's here" he said as he continues knocking. As he turned around to leave he could have sworn he saw her in that cab. He jumps into his car and follows them, taking that chance it was her really in there. "Where are you off to in such a hurry and where's that baby of yours?" he asked confused.

"Come on, come on" she said anxiously glancing at her cell phone. Just then the cab came to a halt. "Finally, thanks" she yelled as she tossed him the money basically flying out of the cab now running towards the ticket counter.

There she was, beautiful as ever. Her short brown chocolate locks swaying back and forth as she ran, with those hazel gorgeous eyes and a smile to die for. She was dressed in a sophisticated dark brown knee high length skirt with a white blouse with a dark brown blazer on top, finishing off with black heels. He watches as she rushes off through the doors knowing that she was leaving he had to talk to her. It couldn't wait since he wasn't sure how long she'd be gone for. He hits the emergency light button and jumps out of his car as he takes off running after her. There was so much he needed to say to her hoping that she would give him a chance to do so.

…

Lucas knew he had to get going so he made his way over towards the agent as he took one last look before handing over his ticket. Just then his eye lock with a certain chocolate brown haired, beautiful hazel eyed, with a smile that made a lump form at his throat; Brooke Davis standing only a few feet away from him. He walked over towards her as he grabs her bag. "I didn't think you'd show" he said with a smile on his face.

"Well, I wouldn't be Brooke Davis, multi-millionaire owner of Clothes over Bros nation-wide, if I didn't make my late entrance now would I?" she asked with a smirk.

"No, you wouldn't be" he said with a grin as he pulled her in for a hug. "Shall we?" he asked as they made their way over to the boarding agent.

"BROOKE!" they heard a voice yell out

Both Brooke and Lucas turned around to see who it was

"Owen?" she asked completely shocked. He was just at her house, how did- "W-What are you doing here? Did you follow me?" she asked

"I thought I saw you in that cab and you were in such a rush, I wanted to make sure everything was okay. What's going on here?" he asked motioning towards Lucas.

"It doesn't look like what you think" she tried to explain. "Wait, I don't have to explain myself to you." she said now turning back to Lucas.

Lucas was surprised and very stunned to see him there. "Hey Owen" he said as Owen ignored him. Then there was silence as he cleared his throat. "Ugh, Brooke-we have to get going" Lucas said as their eyes met once again.

"Brooke, wait- I'm sorry!" Owen blurted out catching Brooke's attention.

She turned around completely taken back at what he just said.

"I've hated myself ever since the whole thing with Angie, and also I missed you. Please give me another chance" he begged. "I was wrong-"

"Why are you doing this Owen?" she asked. "Why now?"

"You don't know how long I've wanted to see you face to face, but I was afraid you wouldn't give me the time of day"

Lucas stayed quiet as he was getting angry out of jealousy. He had no reason to be upset or jealous since he and Brooke were just friends. He knew Owen had hurt her by not taking a part of hers and Angie's life and now he's here declaring his feelings for her. She's his_** Brooke**_; she's his _**pretty girl,**_ not Owens's.

"Sir," the ticket agent had said as she placed a hand on Lucas's shoulder. "We can't wait any longer. We are already 5mins behind schedule."

She knew they had to board as tears welded in her eyes as she looked from Owen to Lucas, Lucas to Owen. She had starred at Lucas a little bit longer than expected as he gave her a warm, caring smile that sent chills down her spine. As she turned back to Owen, she realized that she was never in love with him nor could she ever fully love him. In the words of her godson, Jamie Lucas Scott "Owen never got to see what's underneath the clothes."

"Brooke-" Lucas said from behind her

She took a deep breath before she spoke. "I'm sorry Owen, I-I can't do this right now. You shouldn't have come. Please just go" She said as she turned back towards Lucas.

"That's it?! You're going to throw away what we had to run off with Lucas?" he yelled out in frustration.

"No Owen, we never had anything to begin with since you bailed on me way before Angie even entered my life and FYI-what Lucas and I do together is none of your business." She shouted back. "Lucas lets go" she said as they walked through the gate leaving a flabbergasted Owen by himself.

Lucas was shocked to hear those words come out of Brooke's mouth. "_**FYI-what Lucas and I do together is none of your business." **_He couldn't help but smile.

"Lucas, Lucas?" Brooke said as she tried to get his attention. "LUCAS!" she chuckled

"S-Sorry. Shall we?" he said now giving her his attention.

"We shall" she said excitedly.

"BROOKE! BROOKE! Can't we please talk about this? Please don't go!" shouted Owen.

She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath now turning back to him. "I'm sorry Owen, you really shouldn't have come." she said before turning her attention back to Lucas.

They walked off towards the ticket agent were Brooke expressed her deepest apologies for holding up the flight.

"Brooke, I'm not giving up on you" said Owen as he turned around and walked off.

…

Peyton was about to unlock the door as she found a bouquet of red roses on the doorstep. She picked it up as there was no card to who it belongs too. "Lucas?" she automatically thought as a smile formed at her face. She smelt it as she walked into the pitch black, quiet house assuming that Brooke was probably asleep by now. She put the flowers in a vase before making her way towards her room. She changed into her PJ's as she crawled into bed wanting to wash away all the bad things that have happened. She knew that was impossible, but tomorrow would be the start of a new day and she'd start by catching up with Brooke and working things out once again with Lucas. She drifted off to sleep as her mind wandered back to that night with her and Lucas in the hotel room. Each and every time, the outcome of that night was always different then the way it was originally played out.

…

"So Owen huh?" he asked as they finally took off.

"I can't believe he followed me here." She sighed

"Did you guys talk about it?" he asked confused.

"No. See as I was about to walk out the door I heard a knocking and since I was already running late I decided to peeked through the kitchen window to see who it was and to my surprise it was him. So to avoid talking to him, I snuck out the back door and headed down the street till I saw the cab pull up. I could have sworn he didn't see me, but I guess I was wrong"

"I was afraid you'd change your mind" said Lucas

"Are you kidding me?" she asked as she placed her hand on his arm. "I haven't talked to him in a few months, he tells me that he's not ready for a baby especially since it's not his and now he wants to see how I'm doing? At least you were there for me all those times I needed you especially when I didn't know what I was doing I might add"

Lucas shuddered at her touch. It sent a chill down his spine. "You did a fantastic job with Angie Brooke. You know, because of you she's going to live a long and healthy beautiful life. You'd be a great mother someday Brooke Davis." He said as he brought tears to her eyes.

"Thanks Luke. You don't know how much that means to me that you said that. It just hurts you know. Spending all that time caring for her and in the end she's gone in the blink of an eye. I would do it all over again, but truthfully I don't know if I can."

"I know" he said sympathically. "Come here" he said as he wrapped an arm around her pulling her close to him as he kissed her hair.

Just then she realized she was being silly. "Oh god, look at me" she chuckled as she wiped away her tears. This trip is about you and here I am talking about my problems." She said now breaking from his embrace.

"Brooke, I want to be there for-"

"_**No, you can't Luke. You belong to Peyton or Lindsey. It's too late for us now" **_she said out loud in her head as she put up a smile.

"So Luke," she said now changing the subject. "Are you going to tell me what's really going on here?" she asked concerned "Or am I going to have to drag it out of you?" she questioned.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused

"Las Vegas, marriage? What's this all about Luke?"

"Brooke, I meant what I said earlier-" he began.

"No, you don't Luke" she cut him off.

"Brooke-"

"You don't want to marry me, especially when your heart lies with Peyton or Lindsey. You're just hurting from everything that's going on that you're not thinking straight. Lucky for you, being the great friend that I am, I've decided to join you on this trip because one we're going to help each other get through 

this road bump we're at right now in our lives, and two we're going to help you find your way back to whoever is in your heart. If it's Lindsey great, if it's Peyton great okay?"

He sat there as he watched his _**pretty girl**_ put on her most- bravest face as well as this front to help him get through his problems when clearly she could crumble at any moment. "_**What about you pretty girl**__? __**What if you're the one who's in my heart and I'm just afraid to admit it?" **_He said out loud in his head as he sighed closing his eyes. "Brooke, I said "Yes" to Lindsey and Peyton said "No" in LA" he said in his defense. "I know how to pick them huh?" he joked.

"Luke, first off, Lindsey was intimidated by your love for Peyton, for goodness sakes you declared your love for her in your first book and secondly you kind of just sprung it on Peyton in LA." So don't give me that Broody" She then realized that it just rolled off her tongue not meaning to say it out loud. She couldn't take it back so she brushed it off hoping he wouldn't think too much about it.

He just sat there with a shocked –looked expression on his face. Did he hear her correctly? Did she just call him _**Broody**_?" He didn't care that she read him like a book about hiding behind the failed proposals, but what got him was that she called him _**broody**_.

"_**What**_?" she asked him confused by the look on his face.

"You called me _**Broody**_?" he smiled

"Well yeah, hence the "_**brooding**_" broody." She smirked

"It's just, that I haven't heard you call me that in so long" he grinned.

"Don't change the subject Luke."

"I'm not, I'm just saying maybe it's a sign that it didn't work out between Lindsey and I or Peyton and I. Maybe there's someone else out there for me." He replied trying to feel out her feelings for him.

"And that's why you proposed to me?" she asked a little hurt. "What? Were you going to marry me, then break my heart once that _**"Someone"**_ comes into your life? Luke, I'm not going to be your rebound girl."

"No, Brooke that's not what I meant honestly. It's just, I don't- wait would you have?" he questioned with a little excitement in his voice.

"No, that's so not the point Luke" she said hoping that he couldn't read what she was thinking. "All I'm saying is that if you're still trying to find the "_**ONE**_" proposing to me isn't going to help you Luke."

He stayed quiet as she kept her eyes on him. "Since your clearly not going to marry me," he said with a smirk "can we just not talk about this right now or even this weekend? Can't we just forget about everything that's going on in our lives and just have some fun? You and I both know that we need this mini vacation to relieve all this stress we've burden and what better way to do it then to get away from Tree Hill. I promise you once we get back to reality we could talk more about it then. Okay?"

"But Luke-"

"Please, _**pretty girl**_?" he begged with his puppy face. He didn't mean for it to come out that way but it just rolled off his tongue.

"_**Pretty girl huh?"**_ she repeated as she kinked her eye brows. "Talk about old nick names." she said as she chuckled. "Omg, he just called me _**Pretty girl"**_ she said out loud in her head hoping that he doesn't see the excitement in her eyes. She had butterflies in her tummy right about now.

"Please" he begged again

"Fine, you're lucky your puppy face gets me every time broody" she chuckled.

"Great, here's a toast to us having a fun weekend" he said

"And drama-free" she added as their cups smacked against one another. "God, this is going to be a tough weekend"

She turned back to her magazines, as he put on his IPod.

An hour later, after all their talking Brooke drifted off to sleep using Lucas's shoulder as a pillow as she wrapped her arms around his left arm. He took out one ear piece as he smiled down at her. He brushed a piece of hair out of her face as he thought back to a time when everything was a lot simpler. He rested his head on hers as he could hear her even breathing pattern as a smile would form on her face here and there. His smile slowly disappeared once he thought about the whole love triangle between the three of them. "How is it that my love life always had to involve the Bermuda love triangle of death?" he thought out loud in his head. First it was him, Brooke and Peyton, then it was him, Brooke and Peyton once again, and then it was him, Lindsey and Peyton.

From the corner of his eyes he could see an elder couple gush and praise them. "George honey, look at them. Aren't they so sweet?" Lucas heard the wife ask. "Yes dear, reminds me of us back then at their age. Brings back so many wonderful memories" he heard her husband add as they shared a kiss. Lucas couldn't help but smile and wished it were true.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please return to your seats, and buckle up. We will be landing in Las Vegas in a few minutes." He heard the pilot say over the intercom as it pulled him back into reality.

She looked so peaceful that he didn't want to disturb her. "Brooke, Brooke" he finally said as he softly shook her awake. "We're here."

"Welcome to Las Vegas" she heard the pilot say as the seat belt sign went off.

"I'm so excited, I don't think I can even sleep anymore" she exclaimed looking out of the cab window at all the bright, shiny lights. "Now Vegas has a great night life" she added

"Yes that's true, but looking at the time right about now, I'd have to say most of the clubs are probably just about to close except-"

"Yes, I know" she replied a little disgusted. "We aren't going there broody, so don't even think about it" she added.

He couldn't help but laugh at her as he rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't dream of it"

"Uh-huh"

"Come on" he said as she slid out after him. He paid the cab and they made their way towards the reservation's desk.

"This is such a beautiful hotel Luke" Brooke shrieked as she was in awe. She's been to so many hotels but this by far was one of her most favorites.

Lucas couldn't help admire Brooke as he waited in line. Just then he was lost at thought as he had a flashback from earlier. _**From the corner of his eyes he could see an elder couple gush and praise them. "George honey, look at them. Aren't they so sweet?" Lucas heard the wife ask. "Yes dear, reminds me of us back then at their age. Brings back so many wonderful memories" he heard her husband add as they shared a kiss. Lucas couldn't help but smile and wished it were true. **_

Just then he snapped back into reality as he heard Brooke's voice echo throughout the lobby as she found brochures. He laughed, rolling his eyes as he shook her head at him.

"Welcome to the Bellagio, my name is Steve, and I'll be assisting you tonight. Are you checking in Sir?"

"Yes," Lucas replied as Brooke came walking over excitedly. "Oh my god Luke, we have to go shopping" she shrieked as she looped arms with him showing him the brochures.

He laughed as he turned to her. "Do we have too?" he pouted jokingly.

"YES" she replied shocked that he would even ask her that. She then took the brochures and lightly, very playfully smacked him with it as they laughed. They both had that sparkle in their eyes that was full of love and passion for one another even without realizing how much it shows.

Steve couldn't help smile at he glanced from Lucas's license to them as he watched the happy couple interact with one another.

"Okay, okay. I give up" he said throwing his hands up laughing as he surrendered.

"I thought you'd see it my way Lucas Scott!" Brooke said as she winked at him turning back to her brochures.

"Aww, you guys make such a beautiful lovely couple. Congratulations!" said Steve.

…

_**So, what do you think Owen's going to do? What did Steve mean by what he said? **_


	4. The Newlyweds?

**Disclaimer: I don't own or is in any way affiliated with OTH- I'm just a huge huge BRUCAS FAN!! :0)**

_**Thanks again for reading… So here's the next chapter!! Comment and lemme know what you all think about it!! I hope you enjoy!! **_

…

"Oh no, no no we're not-" Brooke tried explaining using her hands motioning between her and Lucas. He couldn't help but chuckle.

Steve obviously didn't hear a word she said as he cut her off. "Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Scott," he says as he pauses. "Tree Hill?" he questioned out loud in his head, still looking at Lucas's licenses as he spaces. Then it clicked as he started recalling where he knew of him. "_**Lucas Scott,**_ as in _**the**_ Lucas Scott best-selling author_** Lucas Scott**_?" he asked excitedly.

Lucas and Brooke couldn't help but laugh at his expression. "Yeah that's me" Lucas said a little nervous.

"I read your book- actually I have it right here. Are you Pey-" he began saying as he turned to Brooke.

"No-" Brooke said laughing as Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Oh my god!_** Brooke Davis**_?!" they all heard from behind Steve.

The three then turned their attention to the girl who Brooke assumed had to be at least 19 or 20 of age. Her mouth was dropped open as her eyes were widening with excitement. Lucas and Brooke couldn't help but smile and laugh once again.

"_**Stephanie**_-" Steve started saying. "They're guests, you know what our Hotel rule is" he mumbles under this breath.

"I'm sorry Steve" she started saying in her defense. "But this is "_**Brooke Davis **_as in Multi-Millionaire owner of Clothes over Bros _**Brooke Davis**_?" she shrieked pulling out one of Brooke's magazine from under the counter."This is _**"the"**_ Brooke Davis I've been telling you about" she cried pointing to the magazine she was holding.

Brooke couldn't help but feel bad that Stephanie was getting lectured for being excited in meeting her. "Hand it over" she said laughing as she shook her head.

Stephanie was beyond delighted as she did what she was told. "Thank you, thank you. You don't know how much I love your designs." She added. "My friends and I all wear it!" she praised.

"Why thank you." Brooke replied

Lucas couldn't help but admire how devoted Brooke was to her fans.

"I'm so sorry" Steve said now turning his attention back to Lucas and Brooke.

"It's really no problem" she replied. "Steve how would you like it if Lucas signed your book?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"I'd say, you don't have to ask me twice" he chuckled now sliding his book over in front of Lucas.

Brooke then nudged Lucas as he shook his head at her.

Just then it hit Steve were he's heard of Brooke Davis besides from the magazine. "Wait a minute" he said as he got their attention once again. "You're Brooke Davis from- from the book?!" he stated as he flipped through it. _**"She was fiercely independent, Brooke Davis. Brilliant and beautiful and brave; in two years she's grown more than anyone that I've known. Brooke Davis is going to change the world some day and I'm not sure if she even knows it"**_

That quote always brought tears to Brooke's eyes as it meant a lot to her that Lucas believed in her.

Lucas couldn't help realize how their check in all of a sudden became a fan meet and greet.

"This is our lucky night" said Steve as he turned to Stephanie then back to Brooke and Lucas. Stephanie, they're our newest newlyweds" he said as he handed Lucas back his driver's license and credit card."

"OMG!" Stephanie screamed! "This is amazing! Congrats to the both of you"

Just then Brooke saw Stephanie grab her cell phone and started texting."I can't wait to tell all my friends that you're here with your husband!" she added walking away.

"Wait, _**newlyweds**_?" Brooke and Lucas both said in unison utterly beyond disbelief.

"Wait, wait there must be some kind of mistake" said Brooke as she tried to get Stephanie's attention before she disappeared into the back. She knew it was too late. It was like high school all over again. Juicy gossip spreads faster than you think.

"Well, it shows here that you'll be staying on the 8th Floor room 512 and on behalf and courtesy of the Bellagio hotel, you will find complimentary gifts all around your-"

"Actually we're not-" Lucas tried once again

_**"Gifts?!"**_ Brooke mouthed excitedly as she entered the tail end of the conversation. She had already forgotten about Stephanie 411'ing everyone in her phone contact list about her and Lucas's new status. "What the heck" she thought. "_**Awww, gifts**_? Did you hear that _**honey**_?" she said as she grabbed a hold of Lucas's right arm.

Steve couldn't help admire the couple in front of him as Lucas shot her confused looks but kept a smile on his face while doing so.

"Like I was telling Mr. Scott, on behalf and courtesy of the Bellagio hotel, you will be receiving complimentary gifts for your stay.

"Aww that's so sweet" Lucas heard her say as he kept his eyes on her while she listened intently. He couldn't help but laugh, love and miss his _**old**_ beautiful, cheery Brooke Davis from High school. He always loved how the littlest things excited her, which he could tell from the sparkle in her eyes. "_**Oh yes, my wife and I**_" he said as he patted her hand with his while leaving it there on hers "would like to thank you and your hotel from the bottom of our hearts for the generous gifts." he said now putting an arm around Brooke.

Brooke nudged his hip with her hip as she smiled at him.

"Of course" said Steve. "Our hotel loves you newlyweds. It's such a great honor to have you both staying here for the weekend. It gives us hope that love is real and there's somebody out there for everyone." he said as he handed Lucas their room keys.

Brooke and Lucas stayed quiet as they were both lost in thought.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Scott, enjoy your stay here at the Bellagio. If there's anything you need, please press 0 from your hotel phone and we'd be more than happy to assist you."

"Thank you Steve" they both said in unison as they walked towards the elevator.

Lucas and Brooke both broke out into laughs as the elevator doors closed behind them leaving them alone. "_**Hone**__**y**_?_**Newlyweds?**_"" Lucas asked as he shook his head laughing. "You know if they ever found out that we-"

"Yes _**honey-**_ Luke!" she repeated "and who says they have to ever find out we're not?" she smirked. "Besides we got complimentary free gifts out of this expensive hotel which you paid a fortune for by the way" She chuckled.

He then leaned against the wall as he crossed his arms grinning. "_**Brooke Davis**_, and her brilliant ideas!"

"That's right baby" she laughed. "Now Will you please come on already?" she asked as the elevator door opened.

He then slid his key into the door as he pushed it open for her hitting the light switch before she walked in.

"Omg" she gasps. "Luke it's such a beautiful room" she exclaimed as she walked into the living room/dining area with a fully loaded kitchen. She then started making her way towards the bedroom.

Lucas walked in behind her confused as he sets down their luggages. "Wait a minute, it's a-

"_**Suite**_" she said finishing his sentence."Uh- Luke, there's only a master bedroom" she said yelling from the room. She couldn't help but smile at all the beautiful rose pedals that were scattered all over the cal-king size bed. On top of the bed there was a beautiful gift basket put together with 2 glasses with a champagne bottle along with chocolate covered strawberries. She then saw a trail of rose pedals entering the master bathroom. It was beautifully set up in there as well. On top of the double sink there laid another gift basket with his and her matching robes along with a gift certificate for a free 1 hour massage for both the bride and groom as well as a facial/foot scrub for the bride down at the spa. There were rose pedals everywhere as she eyed the candles on the counter top of the Jacuzzi.

…

Lucas walked over towards the phone as he sat down on the couch. "Reservations Desk, Steve speaking" he heard him say.

"Steve it's-"

"Ah Mr. Scott- How's the Honeymoon/Newlywed Suite for you?" Steve said chuckling as he knew why they'd be calling.

Lucas was tired and getting a little frustrated with Steve cutting him off as he tried to talk regardless if he was a fan of his or not. "I think there must be some kind of mistake because-" he tried explaining.

"No, no mistake. See, I've decided to upgrade you and the lovely Mrs. at no charge. This is_** your **_weekend."

"What do you mean this is _**my**_ weekend?" Lucas asked confused. "Look no offense but it's late, we're both tired and honestly I'm really not in any mood to play games. Now, can you please just fix this?" he begged.

"There's really nothing to fix sir."

"But I don't understand. This must be some kind of joke because there's no way I could afford this suite for the weekend, one night yeah but for the whole weekend" he began saying.

"I know that in your book you ended up with Ms. Sawyer or that's what everyone thought and hoped for, but when I read your book I could see the love you have for Mrs. Davis- Scott as well through your writing and your eyes, so please just enjoy this unforgettable weekend with one another. We could tell who's obviously in your heart and I wouldn't agree more that you made a perfect choice."

Lucas was still taken back at what he just heard. "What do you mean _**you could tell who's obviously in my heart and that you wouldn't agree more that I made a perfect choice." **_He asked?

"Well for one you're both here together as newlyweds in one of the most romantic suites here in Las Vegas and two by the way you two look at each other. It's almost like there's no one else in the room but you two. Like I said earlier Mr. Scott, _**Enjoy this unforgettable weekend on the behalf of the Bellagio Hotel. **_You are talking to Steve Humphreys."

"_**Okay?**_" he thought quietly to himself. "And just who are you _**Steve Humphreys**_" he sighed.

Steve sighed himself. "Rest assures Mr. Scott, this clearly is no joke. I've taken care of everything; you have my word. See my father owns the hotel, and I've pulled a few strings so don't you worry about a thing. I hope you and Mrs. Scott enjoy your stay here at the Bellagio. If there's anything you need, please do not hesit-."

"Steve" Lucas said cutting him off. "Can I ask _**why**_? _**Why Brooke and I**_?"

"Because I read your book and it allowed me to view your life as well as Mrs. Scott's through your eyes. I understand that a lot of people in your life as well have it hard, but I promised myself that if I'd ever meet you I'd accommodate you in any way I can; and since you're here with your wife I'm planning on keeping my promise. I read how hard you both had it from family to friends and the struggles your love had to overcome to be where you're at now. Isn't that what love is all about? Over-coming all those obstacles and in the end you're still together, still so much in love?" he asked

Lucas stayed quiet as he tried to comprehend everything. A part of him never stopped loving Brooke even after she broke up with him without giving him a real reason as to why.

…

"God, this is heaven" she exclaimed but it had to be some kind of mistake. She felt kind of guilty smiling or even having these thoughts in her mind since she knew that she and Lucas could never be. He didn't love her like she loved him. She sighed as she made her way back towards Lucas.

…

"I love her more than you'll ever know" Lucas said in his head as he finally admitted his true feelings. He felt a little out of place as he felt his cheeks turn red because normally he would be having this conversation either with his brother Nathan or his best friend/sister in law Hailey not some stranger whose family owned the hotel he was staying at. "Yeah but this is too much. I-We can't accept this offer" he said.

"I won't have it any other way." he heard Steve say.

"No, no it's too much" he said once again.

"Okay, fine lets' make a deal. I will charge you whatever we were originally going to charge you for this weekend, but instead you're going to be staying in the suite with the Mrs. instead of the other room. How about that?" he asked. "Lets' just say, for this weekend, I'm your fairy god Father." said Steve. "Good Night sir"

"Steve-" Lucas said once more

"Yes Sir"

"Please call me Lucas," he laughed "You've got yourself a deal, and thank you, from the bottom of our hearts. There should be more people like you out there you know."

"I know." Steve said smiling. "Oh Mr. Scott. This is our little secret. Mrs. Scott doesn't have to know about our deal. All she has to know is that your love for her is real and unconditional." He added before hanging up.

"Finally" she said now sitting across from him. "_**So**_ what room are we moving too?" she asked a little disappointed.

"No mistake." Replied Lucas still a little overwhelmed.

"What do you mean? Luke-" she said standing up. "This place is gorgeous yes, but there's no way in hell am I allowing you to pay for all of this" she said pointing around the whole hotel.

He then had a flash back-

_**"Oh Mr. Scott, this is our little secret. Mrs. Scott never has to know about the deal. All she has to know is that your love for her is real and unconditional." **_

"Brooke- this is _**our**_ weekend! Let's just enjoy it _**okay**_?" he pleaded.

She was taken back with what he just said, but something in his facial expression as well as tone of voice didn't make her want to question him. "_**So we're staying here? In this room?**_" she asked once again smiling.

"_**Yes**_, we're staying here in this room" he confirmed as he watched the excitement in her eyes."Good because I already fell in love with this room-" she smirked kinking her eyebrow. "You've got to see this suite Luke, and the view is to die for" she added as she grabbed his hand pulling him up."

He couldn't help but fall in love with her all over again. "This is _**our**_ weekend" he said nodding his head as he kept his eyes locked on her.

After settling in and getting ready for bed they realized it was 4:30am. She came out of the bathroom with her hair pulled up into a ponytail dressed in a red tank top wearing a pair of pinkish-red plaided victoria secret boy shorts. "It's all yours" she said smiling as he walked into the bedroom.

Lucas couldn't help but admire at how beautiful she looked even in her PJ's.

As he changed and got all comfy he walked out as she sat down on the bed with her phone in her hands.

"I almost forgot to turn it on"

"Don't-" he said as she turned to look up at him. "This is _**our **_weekend get-a-way; let's just enjoy it without interruptions."

"But Luke, everyone's probably going to be worried, and what about work?" she exclaimed

"It's just for 2 days. How about we make a deal?" he said sitting down next to her.

"I'm listening" she said as she kinked her eye brows.

"We can turn on our phones as we land in Tree hill-"

She gave him a "come on" look

"Or, or- we can turn it on as we leave this hotel sunday night."

"Oh like that's any better" she joked as she looked down at her blackberry and then back up to Lucas. "I don't know Luke? This would be the longest that I'd be unavailable to be in contact with and what about Peyt-"

"They'll survive without you for 2 days Brooke. 2 day's is all I'm asking for. Please?" he begged

She took a deep breath. She could never say no to Lucas Scott. "I guess you're right. I mean I did leave Peyton and Millie both a msg before I showed up to the airport and OMG Tutor mom! I forgot to tell Tutor mom!" she said covering her mouth. "I've got to call her" she said about to dial-"

"Brooke" he said as he snatched her phone. One it's almost 5am and two I'll take care of Hailey!"

She stayed quiet for a few minutes as she stared into his eyes. "Oh alright" she said as she caved in.

"Thanks _**Pretty girl**_, now lets get some sleep" he said getting up off the bed. "Uh, I'll take the couch so if you need me-" he said as he started grabbing some pillows.

She didn't want him to go. "Don't be silly Luke" she said pulling him back onto the bed. "We're friends, there's no harm in us sharing a bed. "Ugh, did I just say that out loud?" she asked herself still holding Lucas's wrist. "I mean it's only fair that we share the bed especially when you paid for this whole trip. If it's too uncomfortable for you I'll take the couch." she said now getting up to her feet.

"Don't be silly Brooke" he said as it was his turn now to grab her arm. "We'll share the bed as long as you're positive it's okay with you."

"Of course," she said smiling. "Here, we'll even put this long pillow right in between us" she said as he rolled his eyes at her.

They both settled in under the covers as they had butterflies in their tummies.

"Luke" she said after a few minutes.

"Yes" he replied as he propped up onto his elbow.

"Thank you for this" she said smiling as she took in the scent of the roses all of their bed.

"You're welcome _**Pretty girl**_. Thank you for coming with me" he replied.

Just hearing him call her _**pretty girl**_ made her heart flutter.

Luke had assumed Brooke had fallen asleep as he stayed awake. His mind was once again on overload as he started thinking about his conversation Steve to him sharing a bed with his pretty girl as friends for the weekend, and then to everything else that was happening in his life.

"Can you stop brooding already" Brooke asked as she turned to face him as she kept her eyes closed.

"What makes you think I'm brooding?" he asked her laughing

"Because I know you to well Luke and even if you aren't talking about it I can still hear you think you know" she smirked. "What's wrong?" she asked as her eyes flipped open.

He stayed quiet.

"Come on Luke"

"Did you ever wonder how life got so complicated?" he asked now turning to face her as well.

"Yes and No" she replied. "Life's only complicated because we make it complicated. I think a lot of us assumed that once we turned into adults it would get a lot easier but news flash it's not" she laughed in her raspy voice."

"But the older we get, shouldn't it be filled with less drama, like say none to be exact?" he questioned.

"Yes and No. But in your case Luke, I'm sorry but drama will always find you." she said as she placed a warm and caring hand on his arm. "You have to decide who you want standing next to you Luke, and who ever that person is, she will share all her hopes and dreams with you, but first you have to stop hiding your heart and let whoever it is in fully." She said sympathically as she yawned.

"When did you get all Lucas Scott on me?" he asked her with a chuckle.

"I learn from the best" she smiled with her eyes closed as sleep was taking over.

"I love you _**Pretty girl**_, you know that?"

"Hmm, I love you too _**Broody**_" she said before she was out.

He couldn't help but chuckle as he heard her evenly breathing. As much as he wanted to hold her close and wrap her in his arms he knew he couldn't. Just sharing the same bed with her brought back all his memories of how much he loved her. "Oh Brooke" he said as she turned towards him deep asleep. "Where did things go wrong between us?" he asked as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I miss you pretty girl" he said smiling as he felt his eyes slowly close.

Throughout the night, they both tossed and turned not once waking up. Lucas turned towards Brooke as she had her back now facing him. His hand found its' place on her waist pulling her closer to him. 20mins later, with his arm still around her waist, she turned to face him as they were now face to face still deep asleep. Lucas then pulls her closer to him as he rests his chin on her forehead, arms still wrapped tightly around one another as smiles appeared on their faces. They both haven't realized that they're not dreaming but in fact it was really all happening. They continue tossing and turning as their arms always found one another throughout the night.

An hour goes by as there was a knock at the door. Lucas's eyes open as he groans to the third knock. As he was about to get up, a smile is plastered to his face as he realized that his pretty girl's arm was wrapped tightly around him as his to her. He then feels her slowly moving as she starts to open her eyes squinting from the bright sun. He quickly closes his eyes not wanting to ruin the moment. The knocking continues as she groans and curses under her breath. Before she could get up, shock overcomes her as she realizes that she and Lucas are face to face, with arms wrapped around one another tightly.

Lucas takes a peek at her as he continues on smiling. He couldn't help but noticed the shock expression on her face as she detangles herself from his embrace. She then turns onto her back as she closes her eyes before lifting up the covers.

"Phew" she managed to say as she realized they were still fully clothed. Just then she heard the knock again as she senses Lucas waking up. She then flips onto her side facing away from him as she pretends to go back to sleep.

He couldn't help but shake his head as he slowly got up to answer the door.

She then sat up as a smile formed on her face. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail as she heard him thanking someone.

"Good morning pretty girl" he said as he walked back carrying a tray.

"Good morning Luke" she replied. "_**Breakfast? But how?"**_ she asked confused.

"When you were in the bathroom last night" he replied.

"Awww you're so sweet" she replied as he handed her a long stem red rose. She felt her cheeks get hot from blushing with his gesture. "Tell me its' _**pancakes**_?" she asked

"Of course!" he replied as he opened the top of the tray. "So what's the plan for today?" he asked as they ate breakfast.


	5. The Phone Calls

**Disclaimer: I don't own or is in any way affiliated with OTH- I'm just a huge huge BRUCAS FAN!! :0)**

Thanks again for reading… So here's the next chapter!! Comment and lemme know what you all think about it!! I hope you enjoy!!

…

Peyton woke up to silence in the air which to her wasn't a normal thing especially in the B.Davis/P.Sawyer household. She pulled the covers from over her head as she slowly sat up listening intently for Angie's fussing or Brooke's footsteps as she tended to the little girl. "Nothing" she thought as she sat there for a few more minutes before cracking the door open. "Brooke?" she called out as she made her way down the hall. "B.Davis you up?" she asked while knocking on her best friends door. As she poked her head in, she noticed that Brooke's bed was neatly made like she never slept in there last night. Peyton then headed over to Angie's nursery which was empty as well. She figured that they went out for a walk or maybe Brooke had to get to the office earlier than expected so instead Peyton got ready for her day.

…

"Good Morning mama" Jamie said as he came running down the stairs into the kitchen

"Hi baby" Hailey said as she kissed him good morning.

"Where's daddy?" he asked her now looking around.

"Right behind you sport" Nathan answered as he messed with Jamie's hair. He walked over and kissed Hailey good morning.

"Good morning to you too" she replied with a smile.

"Eww, gross" said Jamie as he covered his eyes.

They couldn't help but laugh at their adorable 5 year old

"Can I call Uncle Lucas and Auntie Brooke please? I miss them" he said.

"Uncle Lucas isn't home right now. He went out of town for a few days but you can see Auntie Brooke.

"Is uncle Lucas okay?

"Yeah he's fine. He just needs time to himself. Well call Auntie Brooke this afternoon okay? How does that sound?"

"That sounds great" he said as he continued eating his pancakes.

Just then their phone rang. "Hello?" said Nathan

"Hello is Mr. Nathan Scott available?"

"This is he"

"Mr. Scott, this is Dr. Cordova calling from the hospital. It's about Mr. Scott-"

"Is everything all right?" Nathan asked a little worried.

"I'm not going to lie to you, but it's not good." She replied.

"What happened?" he asked as he moved towards the living room catching a concerned look from Hailey.

"He was struck by a car last night and now he's in a coma" she began.

"Dr. Cordova, please tell me that you aren't calling about Lucas Scott?" he begged just as Hailey entered the room.

She felt a lump form at her throat as she walked in at the tail end of the conversation.

"No, I'm actually calling in regards to your father Dan Scott" she continued

Nathan took a deep breath

"I think you and your family should get down here as soon as possible."

"Thank you for calling Dr. Cordova." He said as he hung up not giving her an answer if they were or weren't.

"Nathan baby what's going on?" Hailey asked scared

"There's been an accident-"

"Oh god, is it Luke-?" she asked on the verge of tears

"No, no it's Dan. He was stuck by a car last night and now he's in a coma" Nathan said as he pulled her into a hug. "The Doctor says it doesn't look good and that we should get down there ASAP."

"That's horrible" she exclaimed. "Does your mom know?" she asked

"No, I don't think so" He replied.

"What are we going to tell Jamie?" she asked. "He just got to know his grandfather and now this?"

"I don't know Hales" Nathan replied as he grabbed his phone.

"Who are you calling?" she asked

"Luke. He should know"

…

"Victoria?!" Millicient said startled as they were standing face to face.

"I see you're still here." She said as she rolled her eyes. "Where's my sorry excuse of a daughter anyways? Shouldn't she be here by now?" Victoria asked cruelly as she glanced around in disgust.

"S-She's not coming in today" Millie managed to say. The name Victoria Davis scared her, but the sight of her sent a chill down Millie's spine.

"That's just like her. I knew she couldn't run a business without me. Where is she?" Victoria snapped

"Uh-um, she's on a business trip" Millie said as she lied.

"A business trip?" Victoria asked "When will she be back?"

"Uh-um, Sunday night or was it Monday?" she asked herself. "Sometime at the end of this weekend."

"You don't know?" Victoria asked as she chuckled in disbelief. "So, she fires me and leaves her store to an incompetent assistant like you. My daughter sure knows how to pick them doesn't she."

Millie stayed quiet as tears welded in her eyes. "_No, I won't cry" _she screamed in her head_. "I have to stay strong. I won't let her talk to me like that. God, she's not even my mother. _She couldn't take the sight her any longer. "Victoria please leave!" Millie blurted out once she got control of herself.

"What did you say?" Victoria asked furious.

"You heard me. I asked you nicely to leave. Brooke left me in charge of the store and I won't have you stand there and tear me down like you do to her. Now I won't ask you again." Millie said firmly

"It's good to see you grew a back bone" she sneered. "Tell that daughter of mine that I'm looking for her." She said before turning around and walking out.

Millie held her stomach from passing out as she fell back onto the couch. She took a deep breath as she grabbed her phone.

…

Luke was now sitting on the couch waiting for Brooke as he flipped through a few channels. "Brooke, come on" he yelled. "We don't have all day" he shouted.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" she said as she stepped out of the bedroom. "How do I look?" she asked smiling.

"Y-You look great" he replied now getting up to his feet. He couldn't help but stare at her beauty. She wore a grey silk faille quilted knee high dress with a pair of black heels. Her hair was worn down as it exemplifies her curly brown chocolate locks that sat right on her shoulders. Brooke Davis looked amazing as always.

"Thanks. You look great yourself." She said as she kept her eyes on him. He was wearing a pair of Khaki linen shorts with a baby blue pique cotton two-button stretch solid polo shirt that matched his beautiful baby blue eyes she loved oh so much. He finished it off with a pair of brown sandals. "Lets' go do some damage shall we?" she asked with a smirk as she grabbed his arm.

…

Peyton was in the kitchen checking the answer machine as she made some breakfast. She couldn't help but smile as she saw the bouquet of red roses from last night. Just then she saw a note tacked up onto the fridge. "Peyton- Angie went home yesterday unexpectedly- and I've realized it's too hard for me to be home right now. Luke offered me a trip to get away from it all as well as to clear my head so I've decided to take him up on his offer. I didn't want to be a burden to you since I know you've got a lot on your plate. I'm okay P.Sawyer- don't worry about me okay. See you in a few days. Love B.Davis" she read out loud. "A trip just the two of them?" she wasn't sure if she was suppose to be upset that her best friend took off with the love of her life for the weekend or if she should be understanding and realize "_**they're just friends**_?" she pulled out her phone as she dialed a number.

…

"Luke man- It's Nate. I've got some bad news, it's about Dan. He was hit by a car last night and now in a coma. Doctor says it doesn't look good. Where are you man? Call me back"

"Well?" Hailey asked

"No answer." He replied hanging up as Deb walked in.

"Good morning my boy" she said as she kissed Jamie.

"Good morning" he replied with a mouth full of pancakes.

"Just like your god-parents" she laughed at the sight of 4 stacked right in front of him.

"Hey mom, can we talk" Nathan asked pulling her with him

"Is something wrong?" she asked worried.

"It's about Dan"- he said as he filled her in.

She sat there in complete shock unable to move. "Have you told Jamie yet? Or Lucas? I have to tell Karen."

"Yeah, I think she should know. I left a msg for Luke, and we were thinking that we should wait before we break the news it to Jamie." Nate explained. "We're kind of worried how he'd react to the news." He added.

"Yeah that's a good idea. I'm going to go call Karen, then I think we should go see him."

"Brooke, its Millicent. I just wanted to let you know that everything at the Store is going great so far so you have nothing to worry about. I also wanted to let you know that Victoria stopped by looking for you. You'll be proud to hear that I actually stood up to her probably just angering her even more, but I have a feeling that she maybe sticking around until you get back. I have no idea why but she I also have a feeling that she will or already has called you so beware. Alright, hope you're having fun where ever you are and I'll see you when you get back. Marvin says hello."

…

"Brooke its' Peyton. Why didn't you tell me that you went on a weekend get away with Luke? _**My Luke**_? If I may add." She asked upset not even asking about Angie or how Brooke was doing. "You should have told me. Call me back as soon as you get this message." She said hanging up.

"Hello?" Peyton heard Hailey answer. "Hales, its' Peyton."

"Hey Peyton, what's going on?"

"Do you know where Luke and Brooke went?" she asked.

"_**Luke and Brooke**_ as in _**together**_?" Hailey asked shocked. "I'm sorry but no Peyton. I knew that Luke had to get away for awhile to clear his head, but have you checked the store for Brooke? Luke never said anything about Brooke accompanying him on his trip" Hailey said a little upset herself. "_**How could they keep this from her? Luke yeah but Brooke? Ooh wait till I get a hold of them"**_ she said out loud in her head.

"Well, they're together. I found a note from Brooke this morning"

Hailey could hear the anger in Peyton's voice. "Peyton, they're just friends like you and him." She knew it hurt her feelings, but she didn't mean for it to come out like that. She just didn't want Peyton to jump to conclusion that something's going on.

"Do you know where he took off too, or when he'll be back?" she asked ignoring Hailey's last comment.

"No I'm sorry. He wouldn't say and I figured he needed some time away so I didn't even bother to ask him." Hailey replied. "Have you tried calling Brooke?" she asked knowing she shouldn't have.

"Yeah, but her phone's off."

"Well, let me know if you hear from either one of them" said Peyton.

"I will" replied Hailey as they hung up.

Just then Hailey grabbed her phone.

…

Brooke and Lucas were going from store to store as he trailed behind her carrying her bags as they continued walking and talking, laughing and joking around. Just as they passed a baby gap he noticed her stop as her face fell and tears welded up in her eyes. He took a deep breath as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Brooke-" he said

"I-It's just that it's hard you know."

"I know" he replied as they continued walking.

"I just feel lost and empty without her, like a part of me is missing." She said as tears glided down her cheeks.

"I know, and I wish I could make it all go away, but I can't. I promise you though, in time it will all get better. One day, you'll marry the guy of your dreams, and you'll have a family of your own filled with love and happiness. It'll be everything you've always wanted and deserved." He said now turning to her.

"Thanks Luke," she said as she gave him a peck on the cheek which caught him off guard. "You always know how to cheer me up." She replied as he wiped away her tears.

"What do you say we go back to the hotel and go for a swim?" he asked her. "We'll lay by the pool, with a few drinks, and you can work on that tan you want." He said with a smile.

"That sounds like a plan." She said as she looped arms with him.

…

"Brooke, its' Victoria. I stopped by the store today and ran into your incompetent assistant. Looks like you're still running Clothes over Bros into the ground since our fall out. We need to talk, so when you get this msg you know what to do."

…

"Lucas Eugene Scott, you are so in trouble MR!! How could you not tell me that Brooke went with you on this trip?? You could have at least told me yourself instead of having me hear it from Peyton, who by the way is furious with the both of you. I am so mad at you right now, you're lucky you're my best friend! Call me back as soon as you get this msg! Jamie has been asking about you and his Auntie Brooke. Way to tell him you'll be gone for a few days guys! Nathan's been trying to reach you all day regarding DAN!! Call us back. I love you" she yelled into the phone before hanging up.

"Brooke Penelope Davis! How could you not tell me that you were accompanying Luke on his trip?? I expected this from LUKE to keep it from me but not from you TIGGER!! I had to hear it from Peyton who by the way is not very happy nor thrilled about your mini get-away! On another note, did Angie get home safely? How are you by the way? I know that you're in good hands since you're with my lameO best friend/brother in law but I'm still worried about you. Oh yeah, your god son wanted to see you both. Call me back as soon as you get this msg. Love you Tigger"

"What was that all about Hales?" Nathan asked as he walked in on the tail end of the last msg.

"Just leaving Brucas a couple of messages" she replied.

"Brucas?" he asked her confused.

"You know Brooke and Lucas" she said with a chuckle.

"Brooke is so rubbing off on you Hales" he laughed. "Wait are they-?"

"I don't know now." She replied. "All I know is that Peyton called me this morning upset asking for Luke's where-abouts. She then told me that Brooke left her a note saying that she's with Luke."

"Really?" he said a little surprised with a smirk on his face.

"What's with the smirk?" she asked him

"I-I'm just saying that I wouldn't be very surprised if they'd go down that route once again"

"Please tell me you're joking" Hales begged. "Tell me you remember that Bermuda Love Triangle of Death between the three of them back in high school."

"Yeah of course, who wouldn't-but do you remember that Brooke hasn't been in love with anyone ever since Luke? I mean, Peyton jumped back and forth between Jake and Luke and I wouldn't be surprised if Brooke gave Luke to Peyton. She is known for putting everyone else's feelings in front of her own."

Hailey stood there quiet as she took in what Nathan said. "Yeah that's Brooke for you-but you also have to remember that she dated here and there after Luke"

"_**Dated**_ … Hales never loved anyone like she loved Luke. Aren't you at least curious why Brooke stop missing Luke? I mean everything was going so well with them and then poof- he's with Peyton and once again we're stuck picking up the broken pieces of Brooke Davis."

"Well I can tell you that if all this is true and Brucas are in fact together together like as in relationship wise, the _**Bermuda love triangle of death**_ will be re-hatched. It's going to get ugly."

"Yeah, but I think this time Brooke deserves to be happy. She needs to start putting herself first and not worrying so much about everyone else. I just want to see her happy even if it means with Luke. We've all seen the way they look at one another or how they are when they're together."

"Nathan Scott, are you telling me you're on Team Brucas?" Hailey asked with a grin as she raised her eye brows now kissing her husband.

"_**Team Brucas**_ Hales?" he asked laughing. "I care about Peyton too, don't get me wrong- but Luke always fought for Brooke.

Just then they heard Jamie running in all soaked and dripping wet. "Can we call Auntie Brooke now?" he asked.

"I'm sorry honey, but Auntie Brooke isn't in town either" said Hailey as she started drying off Jamie.

"Where did she go? Is Uncle Lucas and Auntie Brooke together?" he asked with a big smile on his face.

"Yes they are" answered Nathan.

"YESSSS!" they heard him yell as they laughed and shook their heads at him. "We know what you mean buddy" Nathan added with a chuckle.

…

Brooke and Lucas were now making their way down towards the pool area. He went to grab the drinks as she grabs the lounge chairs. As he's waiting in line, his eyes wandered off towards Brooke. He watches as she lays out their towels on top of the lounge chairs. He couldn't help but smile to himself as he sees her smiling and waving towards him.

She then grabs her sun screen as she sits down and watches all the commotion that's surrounding her.

"Your drink" Lucas said as he handed her a pinkish-white lave flow with an umbrella.

"Oh it's so pretty" she said laughing.

"I'm so glad we did this" she said a she turned towards Lucas.

"Me too" he replied taking a sip of his beer.

"Luke can you apply sun screen to my back? I can't reach it myself and you know I burn easily" she pointed out.

"Sure, if you'll do mine" he replied.

"Of course" she said as she took off her white cotton tube top knee high length dress now revealing a black essential triangle bikini top with a matching bottom.

Lucas couldn't help but stare at this beautiful goddess standing right in front of him. He felt a lump form at his throat as his hands started to tremble at the touch of her soft skin.

As his hands massage the sun screen from her neck, down her back, Brooke couldn't help the butterflies in her tummy. She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes shivering from the tingling her skin felt from his touch not wanting him to stop.

"There you go" he said as his hands sat on top of her shoulder now traveling down her arms.

"Thank you" she said as she turned around towards him.

He then took off his shirt as she gulped at the sight of his six pack. A smile formed at her mouth as she observed his gorgeous body. She let her hands freely explore his soft, smooth bare back.

He could feel his body quiver as her hands traveled down his back. He so much wanted to turn around and wrap his arms around her tightly and just kiss her.

He felt her hands on his upper back as he turned to face her now leaving her hands on his chest. They both gulped at the sight of one another.

"Thank you" he said as she smiled at him not breaking eye contact.

She didn't know why or maybe it was just because she couldn't control herself when it came to him, but she felt the need to touch him as her hands slid down his chest now feeling his abs.

Right on cue, he pulled her close to him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. They stood there as their hearts started beating rapidly; smiling at one another as if it was like they were the only two there.

They then snapped back into reality, as they heard someone clearing their throat to the side of them

…

"So you and Brooke Davis huh big bro?" Nathan laughed. "Looks like Jamie _**was**_ right about his Uncle Luke and his Auntie Brooke? Haha. Well other then the fact that you've both managed to piss off Hales, I think it's kind of cool that you took B.Davis with you. Less drama, oh wait I forgot that the curly blonde known as Peyton Sawyer isn't so happy with your little ron-da-vu of a trip you both have going on even though it's probably PG and all. You know that your god son has been asking about you both. Way to let him down guys! Could have at least checked out with him. To think we expected more!" Nathan said with a smirk. "Oh I still have to talk to you about Dan so call me back!"

…

"_**So**_, you and Luke huh Davis? I knew you hadn't fall that far from the tree. I'm just calling because a little angry birdie told Hales that you flew off radar with a certain blue-eyed blonde less gorgeous Scott." He chuckled. "You knew I was always rooting for you and Luke no matter how much you denied your true feelings for him. Don't tell Peyton that or I'll deny every word that comes out of your mouth. Anyways, we'll talk more when you get home. I miss our Nate/Davis talks. Expect to hear from me soon. You know you'll never hear the end of it with Hales especially about how you two let her down" he smirked. Besides, your god-son misses you both too. Way to tell a 5 year old his god-parents took off without a sigh. Too think, we asked you too." he said laughing even harder now. Anyways, will you both please call back soon? Oh and when you see Luke, will you tell him I really need to talk to him about Dan. Bye Davis!"

…

Peyton was sitting in her office as she tried to get some work done. She couldn't concentrate ever since she found Brooke's note this morning. She walked over towards her book shelf as she pulled out Lucas's book flipping through the pages. "I'm the comet! We're supposed to end up together Luke." she said sadly. She sighed as she put the book back now making her way back over to her desk. She pulled out 

her phone as she dialed. "Luke, its Peyton" she said as she heard his greeting. "Just calling to check in with you to see how you were holding up. We need to talk so please call me back. I miss you. Well, I guess I can't be _**too**_ upset with you that you're helping my best friend clear her head for a few days right?! I mean you are Lucas Scott, everyone's savor." She said as she chuckled. "Call me, or I'll just see you when you get back."


	6. The Visitors

**Disclaimer: I don't own or is in any way affiliated with OTH- I'm just a huge huge BRUCAS FAN!! :0)**

I wanted to thank everyone who has been "Story alerting" and "Favorite Authoring" my fan fic! You guys totally RoOooOoOck!! It means a lot that you want to keep up with it! As you can tell by the length of my chapters, I'm putting a lot of thought, energy and time into them, especially by the quickness of my updating!! _**Comments**_ and _**Feed Backs**_ are greatly appreciated! You honestly don't know how much they totally make my day!! SoOoOoOo please show me some lovin'!! hehe :0)

I'd like to thank:

**BRUCASFAN23**

**ONETREEHILLGIRL066**

**ROSSEYANNA **

**ROLLIE **

**TEAM SOPHIA**

**BRUCAS1 **

For ALL your comments

Here's the next chapter… Hope you enjoy!!

…

"May I?" asked a man holding a camera wearing the hotel logo on his polo shirt.

"Uh, sure?" they both said in unison

"That's perfect, don't move." He said as they had their hands wrapped around one another. "On a count of 3; 1-2-3 smile. Thanks. Hi, I'm Todd, hotel photographer" he said extending his hand out to theirs as while handing them his card.

"Lucas, Brooke" they both replied one by one as they shook his hand.

_**"Newlyweds**_?" he asked as he viewed their picture off his big expensive digital hand camera.

"Why would you think that?" she asked him curiously forgetting that they were "_**pretending**_" to be married for the weekend.

"Oh, just by the way you two couldn't keep your hands or eyes off each other." he chuckled. "Only thing missing is a kiss"

Both Lucas and Brooke blushed as Lucas cleared his throat, realizing they were caught in their _**"heated" **_moment. Just then their hands dropped back to their sides.

"_**So, **_what about that _**kiss**_?" he asked

"Do you ask all your guests that?" she asked as they kept their eyes on him.

"No" he replied. "But I am _**today**_ because we're looking for a new fresh young hot couple to make front page of our hotel magazine. I guarantee you that it's only for our hotel purposes. I mean come on, you are _**here**_ at this big, beautiful expensive _**romantic**_ hotel for a reason _**right**_?" he pointed out. "And if I may add, you two are a very beautiful-attractive couple."

Brooke and Lucas looked at one another with a smile on their faces. "Well, I'd have to say I totally agree with you on that one for sure" she said as she winked at him.

Lucas couldn't help but laugh as he nodded his head. "My _**wife**_ is a beauty isn't she?"

"Yeah, she sure is. So how about one for the camera?" he asked them once again

"Uh yeah, I don't know- maybe some other ti-" she began to say as she looked from the photographer to Lucas. Just then she felt his lips come crashing down onto hers which at first took her by surprise. As she soon realized that all her thoughts of how wrong this situation was start to slowly disappear, she wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss. They both felt that spark of electricity jolt down their spines as they continued their lip lock. Nothing else matter in that moment except for the fact that it felt so good, so right to feel the tingly sensation it left on their lips as they pulled apart.

Todd then snapped another picture of them kissing as he smiled. "That's what you call love!"

"What was that _**for?**_" she asked as they were gasping for air a little light headed, forgetting that Todd was still even there.

"For _**Steve**_" he whispered into her ear as he caught his breath. He smiled as he watched her kink her eyebrow's in confusion. She then followed his gaze and she saw Steve making his way over towards them."_**And**_ because you look so _**hot**_ in that bikini. And your _**tattoo**_, still very very _**sexy**_" he said as he kissed her cheek. She then felt his arms slowly wrap around her waist as she fell back into his chest, relaxing in his arms. She couldn't help but smile, thanking god he couldn't see her blushing.

"Ah Todd, I see you've met Mr. and Mrs. Scott" he said now patting Todd's shoulder.

"Yes, and they've been so cooperative, helping me make my job so much easier I might add."

"Well we're in _**love**_, how much easier can it get right _**pretty girl**_?" Lucas asked as his mouth was on her ear making her flinch in laughter as he started tickling her.

"Luke!" she cried smiling and laughing, now pulling away from him. She didn't get to far as his hands once again found its' place around her waist.

He couldn't help but touch her soft delicate skin.

"We'll I've taken enough time from you both and I've still got a few more rounds to make. Thank you for participating in the photos" Todd added "You'll receive a copy tmw, so enjoy the rest of your afternoon."

"Good day to you both" Steve added as he and Todd walked off talking.

…

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it, I'll get it" yelled Jamie as he flew towards the door with Chester in his arms.

"Freeze Mr.! Don't you dare touch that door" Hailey yelled from the kitchen. "What did we teach you about that Jamie?"

"Never open the door without asking who it is first" he recited just as Nathan came from around the corner.

"I got it!" he yelled as he opened the door. "Hey man! Long time no see" Nathan said as they both gave each other a man hug.

"Mama! Daddy didn't ask who was at the door before he opened it" Jamie yelled as he ran towards the kitchen.

"Nathan!" he cringed as he heard his wife yell as the kitchen door swung closed behind Jamie. "Thanks a lot little man" he called out as Jamie stuck his head out but then back in again.

"Come in, come in. Hailey's going to be excited in seeing you. How long are you in town for?" he asked as they walked towards the kitchen.

…

Brooke and Lucas now turned their attention back to one another still smiling."Luke about that ki-" she started saying.

"How about we try out the water" he suggested removing his and her sun glasses off their heads.

"No, no you go ahead. I'm just going to work on my tan. By the way Luke, we really need to talk." she said about to sit down.

"We can talk later" he replied as he scooped her up in his arms and started carrying her towards the edge of the pool.

"Luke, what are you doing?! Put me down!" she shrieked as they continued towards the pool.

Just then a few little kids started chanting "do it!" as they heard all the commotion.

"Lucas Scott- DONT YOU DARE!" Brooke said as she held on to him tighter as they stood at the edge of the pool.

He looked from Brooke to the kids, then from the kids back to Brooke. "Sorry _**pretty girl**_" he said as he flashed a devious grin-and in they went with a big splash. The little kids cheered and parents clapped as they watched all the excitement around the pool.

"OH Luke, you are so dead!" she shouted in her raspy voice while laughing as she pushed his head under water. They hung out in the pool for awhile as the same few little kids jumped in after them and joined the splash attack.

Luke couldn't help but stand there as he admired her selflessness. He watched her laugh as she continued splashing the little kids. He watched as the parents came over and apologized for their kids. He knew she'd be a great mother some day and part of him wanted her to be the mother of his children. Being away from Tree Hill, made him realize that he wanted all of it. The _**love**_, the _**family**_, the _**life**_ as long as it was with her- his _**pretty girl.**_ It was as if a light bulb had went off in his head at that very moment, because all he knew was that it was _**Brooke Davis**_ who was in his heart all this time. He was just too scared to admit it. She is the _**one**_ he wants standing next to him not Lindsey, or Peyton.

"This is so much fun Luke" she said smiling as she watched the little kids play. "I wish Jimi Jam and Angie were here with us though." She then noticed he was brooding. "Luke?" she asked now standing in front of him.

"Huh? I'm sorry did you say something?" he replied now turning his attention to her."

"I was just saying that I wished Jimi Jam and Angie were here with us" she said once again.

"Yeah me too pretty girl. Me too."

"Luke, you okay?" she asked him

He looked at her with a smile on his face. "Better than ever" he replied.

"Good" she said as she then dunked his head under water once again.

…

"Who was at the door?" Hailey asked as Nathan walked back into the kitchen.

He then moved aside revealing their guest

"JAKE?!" she yelled excitedly. "Oh my god, when did you get back into town? Where's Jenny? How's Jenny?"

"Hi Hailey" he laughed as they pulled away from the hug. "I just got back yesterday and she's home with my parents. I wanted to stop by and pay everyone a visit since it's been so long."

"It's so great to see you" she said still smiling. "Jake, meet our son. Jamie Lucas Scott." She said now placing her hands on Jamie's shoulder. "Jamie this is Jake. He's one of mama's and daddy's best's friends"

"Hey little man." Jake said smiling as he they shook hands.

"Hi," Jamie replied. "This is Chester" he said introducing his furry friend.

The three of them laughed.

"Mama can I go play now?" he asked

"Yes you can." She replied shaking her head.

"Jake what's been going on man?"

"Yeah, Jenny must be getting so big now?" she added

"Things are good. She's getting bigger and bigger by the moment and of course she was missing her grandparents, so here we are. I went by Luke's but he wasn't home, so I went down to the river court thinking I'd find you guys. I ran into Skillz, and he gave me your address, I hope you don't mind me stopping by."

"Are you joking? Of course not" replied Hailey.

"Luke's actually out of town for a little bit" Nathan replied as he pulled out a drink for them.

Just then they heard Skillz entering the kitchen.

"What's up dawgs. Hi Hales!" he said as the three guys all man hugged. "So I was stoppin' by to see if you all wanted to head down to TRIC tonight since our boy Jake's home for a visit. We gotz some celebrating to do"

"Sure, that sounds cool" said Jake.

"Nate, Hailey?" Skillz asked now turning to them

"You guys go ahead, I'll stay with Jamie tonight" she said

"Aww come on Hales, it'll be fun. It's not like Jake's always in town" Nate added. "I'll see if my mom could watch Jamie tonight"

"Alright, alright. Sounds good. I'm going to go check on Jamie." she said walking out.

"Cool, then its settled. We'll get the whole gang together-Fergie, Junk, Luke-"

"Not in town" said Nate

"What? Where's our boy at?" asked Skill confused

"You can say he's taking a short vacation" replied Nathan

"Well that's new information. I thought we were boyz." He said a little hurt.

"You're not the only one man. He didn't even tell me and he's my brother. You could have imagined how Hales took it when she found out"

"I'd hate to be Luke when he gets home" said Skillz. "So did he take a curly blonde with him?"

Nate watched as Jake's face fell to Skillz's question. "Nope."

"Don't tell me Lind-"

"Wrong again" Nate chuckled. "Try a chocolate brown- hazel eyed Brooke Davis"

"Brooke??" asked Skillz as he choked on his Gatorade.

…

Brooke was lounging around as Luke went to grab them lunch and drinks. A smile formed at her mouth as she had a flashback of his lips crashing into hers.

_"What was that __**for?**__" she asked as they were gasping for air a little light headed-_

_"For __**Steve**__" he whispered into her ear as he caught his breath. He smiled as he watched her kink her eyebrow's in confusion. She then followed his gaze and she saw Steve making his way over towards them."__**And**__ because you look so __**hot**__ in that bikini. And your __**tattoo**__, still very very __**sexy**__" he said as he kissed her cheek. She then felt his arms slowly wrap around her waist as she fell back into his chest, relaxing in his arms_.

Just then she heard someone clear their throat as it snapped her back into reality.

"Must be something good if its' got you smiling gorgeously like that." she heard coming from the mouth of a guy standing over her "Hi, I'm Jeff" he said extending his hand out as he introduced himself.

"Brooke" she replied as she pushed up her sunglasses, now sitting up. She noticed that he was about 5'9, brown eyes, dark hair, probably her age if not a couple years older, had an "okay" build but reminded her too much of Felix which made her sick to her stomach.

"You know your eyes are so beautiful, that I'm finding myself getting lost in them."

"Wow, are you always this cheesy?" she asked with a chuckle realizing that he was really pleased at his come on line.

"Ouch, that hurt." He said playfully putting his hand to his heart. "Okay, okay. I admit I'm a little rusty." he laughed. "So are you from around here?" he asked

Lucas was still waiting in line as he spotted Brooke talking to someone. He automatically got upset as he noticed some guy eagerly sit down across from Brooke, _**his**_ Brooke. He turned around as he shakes his head rolling his eyes. "You can't get upset Luke. You guys aren't even together. You're just friends. She can talk to whoever she chooses. She's moved on without you" he kept telling himself"

"No. Southern California" she replied not even paying attention to him

He knew she wasn't interested but he wasn't ready to give up just yet. He had to prove to his friends wrong. He was a charmer and she was _**his**_ prize.

Brooke glanced over and sees what appears to be a few of his friends, hanging out just a few feet away from them with their eyes glued to her. From the corner of her eye, she can see the guys signal each other edging on Jeff. "_**Unbelievable**_." She thought as she rolled her eyes. She had to get rid of him. "Look, I don't know what kind of bet you and your friends have going on, but I'm not interested. So if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to my tanning." She started saying as she slid her sunglasses back down over her eyes.

"You have it all wrong. They're just jealous that I beat them to talking to you. Have lunch or dinner with me." he begged. "I promise you, that you won't regret it"

"Jeff is it?"she asked as he nodded. "You seem like a really nice guy and all, but I'm sorry I'm just not interested."

"Come on, it's just lunch or dinner. I want to get to know you. Trust me, I'm a really great guy once you get to know me" he added. "I promise you, you'll be begging for breakfast in bed" he smirked.

"Yeah, in your dreams buddy" she replied as her mouth dropped open. "Why do guys say those kinds of things to ruin the moment?" she thought out loud in her head. The more she looked at him, the more she realized he was more like Rachael's type. Yeah okay _**maybe**_ back in high school he would have been her type, and those lame come on lines would have worked but now, what a joke. "Wow, do girls really fall for that pathetic line?" she asked astound.

"You tell me" Jeff replied.

"Please don't make me gag" she stated as she pretend to cover her mouth. "I'm going to have to pass on all 3 especially on the _**third**_ one." She replied with annoyance in her voice. She then started looking around as her eyes spot him. There he was, leaning against the counter, tall, blonde and handsome. He waves as her hazel orbs lock with his crystal baby blues sending a chill down her spine. "God, he's gorgeous" she whispered as he flashes his sexy smile.

"God, she's beautiful" Lucas said as he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. Just the sight of his _**pretty girl**_ made his heart skip a beat.

"_**Boyfriend**_?" Jeff asked as he followed her gaze towards the blonde a little irritated.

"_**No**_" she replied casually still not taking her eyes off Lucas

"_**No?**_" he repeated with an eager smile."How about I buy you a drink then?" he asked intently

"Wow, you just don't give up do you?" He was starting to get under her skin as he wouldn't leave. "Actually, he's my _**Husband**_"

"_**Husband**_?" he asked completely shocked as she nodded her head with a smirk. He was looking at his friends as they knew she shot him down.

"If he's really your husband, then where's your wedding ring? I mean unless he couldn't afford one of course" he added grinning.

"_**Shit**_!" she thought to herself. Who does he think he is assuming Lucas couldn't afford one. "Well if you must know, not that it's any of your business, but my husband is a famous novelist. We took them off because we were coming down to the pool" she lied. "I don't want either one of us losing our expensive rings." She added.

She knew he didn't believe her, and she didn't care. "Well Jeff, if you don't mind, you can find your way back to your friends."

"_**Prove it**_"

"_**What**_?" Brooke asked appalled

"Prove that you're not lying to me. Prove that you're really married to the guy. I mean, as far as I could see, you have no ring or no ring tan, so that means no marriage" he stated.

"That's a ridiculous assumption." She exclaimed.

"It's not. Look Brooke, I think you're gorgeous, and my instinct tells me that you're afraid to let people get to know you." he replied. "Besides, I think you'll have more fun with me then him" he said they see Lucas making his way back over.

Brooke sat there taken back. "This Jeff guy didn't even know her and he totally just described her. The only thing is that she's not looking for someone to have fun with, but to settle down with instead. Having Angie changed her life and that's when she realized that she's ready for a family. Her career was sky rocketing, she was beyond wealthy, had great friends but only thing missing, was a family of her own. She wanted to settle down with a _**Lucas Scott**_ and not a _**Felix Terrgano,**_ and by the looks of it, Jeff was a Felix."You're wasting your time. My husband and I are happily married"

…

Jake and Nate both laughed. "Are they an item again?" Jake asked curiously.

"Not that I know of."

"B.Davis huh?! Who would'a known" said Skillz. "I didn't see that one coming" he laughed. "Wait does P.Sawyer know?"

"Man Davis is totally rubbing off on you guys with this whole nick names thing." Nate said shaking his head "Yeah she called Hailey upset asking if either of us knew but we didn't. She said Brooke left her a note."

"I don't get it. When Peyton left me in Savannah, she came home for Luke. How did they mess this one up again?"

"Alrightz, get comfy Jake itz' going to be a bumpy ride" Skillz joked.

"Well when Peyton left you in Savannah Luke and Brooke were still dating. They broke up a week after that and then shortly after that Luke and Peyton got back together." Explained Nate

"Then Luke proposed to Peyton, she said someday; dawg came home crushed-2 years later starting dating his editor Lindsey as they got serious-he proposed. She said yes." Added Skillz

"Then Brooke from New York and Peyton from LA both came moved back to Tree hill as they moved into Brooke's new place. Brooke tried to save Rachel who turned into drug addict but soon disappeared a few days after that with Brooke's money. Jamie was kidnapped by his psycho nanny we hired but Dan, Dan of all people saved him." Skillz's face fell when Nathan brought up that bad memory. "Brooke then adopted a little baby girl name Angie who had to have heart surgery to live. Lindsey and Peyton didn't get along, as her insecurities about Luke's past with Peyton rear its' ugly little head. Lindsey ended up leaving Luke heartbroken at the altar, the day of their wedding. Luke helped Brooke with Angie throughout the whole adoption period- they were like their own family" said Nathan

"Luke of course blamed P. Sawyer for the whole mess but then apologized because he knew he was out of line. B. Davis's baby girl then had to have heart surgery right away, which by the way was a success. The baby's real parents wanted her home a few days later, which left Brooke heartbroken."

"And that's where we're at right now leading to Luke and Brooke's get-a-way, leaving a Peyton pist and Lindsey gone." Added Nate

"Oh wow" said Jake as his head was now spinning. "I swear drama doesn't get old here in Tree Hill" he laughed.

"Yeah tell us about it. We live here" Joked Skillz

"It's a good thing that I'm only here for a few days then huh?" Jake added as they all laughed.

"Alrightz we needz to go shoot some b-ballz or something, cuz dawg I'm feeling like we're a bunch of girlz gossiping.

Nate and Jake both laughed. "Alright Skillz, lets' go man" Nate said as they got up and headed out.

...

"Mama, when are Uncle Lucas and Auntie Brooke coming home?"

"I don't know honey."

"Where did they go?"

"I'm sorry baby, but I don't know. Your god parents never told me they were going together" she said with a hint of anger.

"Are they going to get married?" he asked with a smile forming at his mouth

"No I don't think so baby."

"Don't Uncle Lucas and Auntie Brooke love each other?" he asked as his smile turned into a frown.

"Yes baby, they do but I think it's-"

"I think Auntie Brooke still loves Uncle Lucas." he said cutting his mom off.

"Why do you say that?" she asked her 5 year old confused.

"Because she never showed Owen what's underneath the close, but Uncle Lucas said he has" he said laughing not really knowing what that meant.

"I think you're spending way too much time with your godparents" she joked

"I love spending time with them. They're the best godparents I could ever ask for"

"I know. They both love you so much baby. You know you're their favorite god son right?"

"Oh mama, you're so silly. I'm their only god son" he said laughing as Hailey messed with his hair.

…

Lucas could sense Brooke was irritated.

"Hi _**hubby**_" Brooke said smiling as she took their food and drinks from him and setting it down on the little table.

"_**Hubby?" **_he repeated out loud in his head as he chuckled. He kissed her on the cheek as she smiled.

"This is Jeff" she said annoyed. "Jeff this is my _**husband**_ Lucas" she said perking up again.

Lucas couldn't help notice that this Jeff guy looked a lot like Felix and he didn't like Felix. "Hi Jeff, nice meeting you"

"Likewise" replied Jeff as both guys gripped each other's hand harder than expected. He couldn't help but notice how incredibly gorgeous she was as she stood up showing off her petite figure. He noticed her sexy Asian symbol tattoo that took his breath away.

"Well Jeff, if you don't mind I'd like to spend some alone time with my husband." She said as she sat down in his lap, wrapping one arm around his shoulder. "Your friends are waiting for you" she said trying to get rid of him

"My friends can wait. They're just going to want to know how much I got to know about you. Let me tell you though, they're going to be bummed to hear you're married, if that's true and all" he grinned

She could feel Lucas getting aggravated as his body tensed underneath her. "Well Jeff, if you like watching newlyweds show off their PDA's then by all means please stay. We actually have no problem with it, isn't that right baby?" she asked as she noticed that both guys were too busy glaring at one another. Her lips then crashed into his catching him by surprise. The kiss started off slow as they enjoyed the taste of one another but then as they got caught up in the moment, the kiss grew deeper and deeper.

Jeff couldn't believe it. He could have sworn he was able to read through her. As soon as their lips met and he saw the matching tattoo on Lucas's arm, he knew that she was telling the truth. He walked away livid as he wanted to kick himself for being such a fool.

Lucas could have sworn he heard her moan against his lips which turned him on. He kissed her harder thinking that he totally bruised her lips but she didn't care as she kissed him back with the same amount of force. They soon pulled away as they once again gasp for air. She stayed seated on his lap as their eyes stayed glued to one another. "_**What was that for?"**_ he asked her

"Oh for _**Jeff**_" she said smiling as he saw her beautiful dimples. "And for you looking really _**gorgeous**_ without your shirt on" she added with a wink.

He laughed as he shook his head. "Guess our new pal Jeff couldn't handle it" he joked

"Well, I did worn him and all" she smirked as she was about to get up.

Lucas then pulled her back down, not allowing her to get up. "You're fine just were you are pretty girl"

She rolled her eyes at him as she grabbed her camera. "_**Smile**_" she said as she felt his lips on her cheek. She then snapped the photo as they viewed it together.

"Perfect" he said as she turned to him with curious eyes.

…

It was getting dark by now as everyone got ready to head to TRIC, agreeing to meet up no later than 10pm.

Nathan, Hale and Jake came in one car, as Skillz, Fergie, Junk, Mouth and Millie came in another. They all made their way into TRIC as they were carded and stamped. The all said their hellos as newbie's were introduced.

"So, letz celebrate" exclaimed Skillz as they walked in laughing with all smiles.

"What'll it be guys?" The bartender asked as they made their way towards the bar. "2 waters and 6 shots of patron dawg" answered Skillz. He knew Nathan couldn't drink due to his recovery and Millie was DD. "Alrightz to our boy Jake for being here tonight like old timez."

"It's good to be back" he replied as they all yelled "Cheers, cheers, cheers." Their shot glasses and water bottles all joined at once.

"4 beers and a cranberry vodka" said Junk as he ordered the next round of beers. The club was now starting to get packed.

"I'll be back in a bit Hales" Nate said as he kissed her forehead.

Jake was now looking around for a curly blonde, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Don't worry, she's somewhere here" replied Nate as he walked over and patted his back, handing him a beer. "She owns the music portion. That's her studio over there"

…

"Well, well well. If it isn't Peyton Sawyer" a voice from her behind said.

"What are you doing here, when did you get back?" she asked him as he sat down next to her.

"Yesterday, well more like last night." He said as he chuckled. "What are you drinking?" he asked her

"2 shots of jack Daniels please" he said as he cut her off.

She raised her eye brow at him

"Don't tell me you don't need it" he smirked.

"God, you're drunk." She said as she rolled her eyes at him

"So what if I am?" he laughed as he handed her a shot

"I went to see Brooke last night, hell I even followed her to the airport."

"You did, what happened?"

"Cheers" they said in unison. "Another 2 please" he called out

"Well not a lot obviously. I'm sitting here with you and she's god knows where with Lucas Scott.

Peyton was now angry. The thought of Brooke and Lucas together made her stomach sick. "Cheers" they said as they downed the next one.

…

Jake nodded his head.

"How is she doing Nate? I mean I haven't seen her since she left Savannah and-"

"Broke your heart?"

"Yeah" he replied sadly. "Seems like Brooke and I have something in common." he said as he took a swig of his beer

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"We're both in love with people we can't have" he sighed

"Its' not too late you know."

"Yeah it is. She loves Luke and she'll probably always love him."

"But she loved you too at one point" Nate pointed out

"Yeah that was before I abandoned her. I really hurt her Nate"

"But you saved her as well." He pointed out

"That's only because Luke called me in the first place. He told me Peyton was in trouble and that I needed to come home"

"Did we come to talk, or did we come to celebrate?" Skillz asked as he slapped both guys on the back. "Come on dawgs!"

"I'm going to tell you what I told Brooke. Stop hiding your heart!" With that said, he pointed Jake in Peyton's direction. "She's hurting and she's throwing herself into her work. That's what they do best. Not only are Davis and Sawyer best friends, they live together and they're both in love with the same guy. Luke most likely already chose the girl he wants, so now it's your choice if you want to help her pick up the broken pieces or not." Said Nate as he walked over towards everyone else leaving Jake alone to his thoughts.

…

"Cheers" they said once again.

"What do you guys see in him anyways?" Owen asked furious as he takes another shot without her. "He breaks her heart as he cheated on her with you her best friend but she still gets on that plane with him."

"Hey, we're not the only ones who have hurt her in the past. Don't forget that you left her way before Angie arrived" Peyton lashed out as she now took her shot. "2 more please" she said slamming the shot glass.

"I made a mistake. Hell, I wasn't ready for a kid" he said truthfully. "But I bet Lucas Scott was right? I bet he was always there when she needed him. Hell I bet they were one big happy family" he roared

"You're wrong!" Peyton slurred appalled. "They're just friends"

"_**Friends**_?" he asked in disbelief. "Right, keep telling yourself that Peyton." He said laughing as he took another shot. _**"Friends**_" he repeated shaking his head

"You-don-t-know-what-talking-about-"Peyton tried saying as she hiccupped. She laughed as they took another shot.

"I stood there, a few feet away from her apologizing over and over- even asked her for another chance but she wouldn't even listen to me. Then when I actually heard and saw Lucas standing behind her I was pist. I asked her what was going on between them and you know what she said to me?"

"What?"

"She said that I shouldn't have come and FYI-what Lucas and I do together is none of your business" he said in a mocking town of Brooke.

"You're lying" Peyton said as she downed another shot. "Youre-lying-you-stupid-owen-"

"Hurts doesn't it?" he asked as he downed a shot.

They were both feeling their drinks by now as the room.

"That's it. I'm cutting you both off. I'm calling you a cab Owen." said Sam who's the other bartender.

"Sam that's crazy" he yelled. "I'm not drunk see?!" he said almost falling out of his car.

Peyton then started laughing. "You-klutz Owen. We want more drinks!" yelled Peyton

"Lets go find our own drinks Peyton" said Owen as he put an arm around her pulling her up with him.

"Jake?!" she asked as she saw two of him.

"Who's the guy?" Owen asked

"YoureherewhereareyouherewheresJenny?!" she slurred as she ignored Owen now hugging Jake

His heart broke to see this sight of her. It reminded him of the time he saved her from buying drugs. "I'll explain later, but right now I'm taking you home" he said as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Hey!" she heard Owen yell. "ButOwenAndIArentDoneDrinkingYet" she pouted.

"You can drink more at your house. You live with Brooke Davis" he joked.

"Ha!BrookeDavisbackstabbingbitchofabestfriendwhoswithmy_**lucas**_.ShesasaintnowdoesntallowalcoholinthehousebecauseofAngie"

"Wow, Brooke has really grown" he thought as he escorted her out.

"Is that Peyton?" Hailey asked as she watched them head towards the door.

"Yeah." He replied. "She was getting smashed with Owen."

"Owen's back in town too? Wow, 2 visitors in one night." Hailey couldn't help but feel bad for Peyton. She knew it was killing her. "God, please no more Love Triangles" she sighed closing her eyes.

"She'll be fine in Jake's hands." He said wrapping his arm around her.


	7. It's There I Feel It

**Disclaimer: I don't own or is in any way affiliated with OTH- I'm just a huge huge BRUCAS FAN!! :0)**

I wanted to thank everyone who has been "Story alerting" and "Favorite Authoring" my fan fic! You guys totally RoOooOoOck!! It means a lot that you want to keep up with it! As you can tell by the length of my chapters, I'm putting a lot of thought, energy and time into them, especially by the quickness of my updating!! _**Comments**_ and _**Feed Backs**_ are greatly appreciated! You honestly don't know how much they totally make my day!! SoOoOoOo please show me some lovin'!! hehe :0)

**I'd like to especially thank:**

Sophia-Chad

Rollie

LcarbyM

Brucasfan23

brucas224

AmbroCoo

BRUCAS1

**For all of your Comments & Feebacks!! You guys are A-W-E-S-O-M-E!! **

**Here's the next Chapter… ****Hope You All Enjoy!! :0)**

…

Brooke and Lucas had decided to go out and have some fun. They hadn't planned on a place or what to do yet, but they both agreed to get ready.

Now exactly 2 hours later she was finally ready. He got up as he grabbed his wallet and their hotel room key as a lump then formed at his throat as he caught sight of her. "Y-You look beautiful" he managed to say as his eyes viewed her from head to toe. She was wearing a stunning black Silk Fluet Corrona Dress that fit her body perfectly, as it sat right above her knees. The dress was revealing, around her cleavage area, which he didn't mind one bit as it showed just enough to make his heart skip a beat. Her chocolate brown locks were curled as she pulled the sides up into a half back, just as the rest sat on her shoulders. Her make-up was just perfect, not too much, not too little finishing it off with a pair of black strapless heels that made her legs stand out, showing her toned-calves. She took his breath away.

"Thanks Luke" she replied flashing her beautiful dimples he loves. "You look quite handsome if I may add" she said staring into his ocean blue eyes. He looked so gorgeous in his long Heritage green/gray dotted strip shirt with his straight front-pocket pinstripe pants. His blonde hair short just the way she liked it, geld spiked up. "Y-You're collar" she tried pointing out with her hands as she walked over towards him.

He closed his eyes as he took in her scent of strawberries and honeysuckle. He felt his knees wanting to buckle right under him as her arms wrapped around his neck trying to fix his collar.

"Perfect" she said as her hands came down and rested on his chest still examining his shirt. She felt his heart beat rapidly just like hers as she smoothed out his shirt moving her hands across his chest.

"Thanks" he said as their lips were inches away from each other. They both gulped away the lump in their throats as they stepped back from each other. "_**So**_, shall we?" he asked offering his arm.

"We shall" she replied as she looped arms with him.

…

"Where's Jake?" Skillz asked as he they all ordered another round of drinks now standing around and hanging out.

"Oh, he had something to take care of so he left."

"We came to celebrate his home coming and he bailz" Skillz saying laughing.

"So, Mrs. Scott, care to dance with me?" Nate asked as he turned to his wife.

"I'd love too!" she said smiling as they headed towards the dance floor.

Mouth and Millie soon followed after leaving Fergie, Junk and Skillz to themselves.

"I'm worried about them" Haley said as she looked up at her husband

"_**Them**_?" Nathan smirked as he turned towards the trio at the bar.

"No, not them" she said laughing as she playfully hit him.

"I know Hales" he joked. "No matter who he chooses, he's going to hurt at least one of them."

She sighed. "I honestly thought things got better when Luke started dating Lindsey you know. I love Peyton and all, but for sure I would have thought no more Lucas/Peyton drama, but boy was I wrong. Lindsey's gone, but I'm afraid that once again the "Bermuda Love Triangle of Death has been re-hatched"

Nathan sighed.

Do you think Jake came back for Peyton?" she asked

"I don't know. I mean its' obvious that Jake still loves her but he knows that her heart lies with Luke. I feel bad for the guy because he's pretty much "BROOKE" in a sense.

"God how did love get so complicated?"

"I don't know, but I can tell you one thing Mrs. Scott, I'm glad we're married" he chuckled.

"I am too" he replied as he leaned down and kissed her

…

"OhgodIthinkImgoingtobesick" Peyton exclaimed as they made their way towards the front porch.

Jake held up her hair as she threw it all up in the bushes. "It's okay Peyton, let it all out" he said as he rubbed her low back. Once she seemed to have it under control, he unlocked the door as he helped her in. "Peyton which one's your room?" he asked as two out of the three doors were closed. He was glad that even though she was drunk, she could still remember her home address.

"Theoneontheright-JakepleasemaketheroomstopspinningIt's making me really nauseas"

"I know, but you're going to have to try and sleep it off. In you go" he said as he helped her towards bed. "We've got to get you changed" he said as he started looking for her PJs.

"NochangingJustsleeping" she tried to say.

She had thrown up a little on her blouse since she didn't make the bush in time. "It'll just take a couple of minutes and then you can go to bed" he said as he changed her. He took off his jacket as he rolled up his sleeves now making his way towards the bathroom. He grabbed a hand towel and soaked it with warm water, as he started cleaning her up. "Oh Peyton." He said with sadness. "Why do you keep hurting yourself?"

"Jake," she said as her eyes stayed closed.

"Yeah" he replied starring at her beautiful face

"Thankyouforsavingme."

"You're welcome. As long as I'm alive, I'll always save you" he whispered as he kissed her forehead.

"hmmm" she said smiling as she fell deeper to sleep.

"I love you, you know that" he whispered as he continued to wipe her face with a wash cloth.

"Iloveyou" she whispered as her breathing became even.

He froze as those words came out of her mouth. He thought he was dreaming at first until he pinched himself. "Ouch" he said as his eyes then went back to her. "Jake, you dumbass. She doesn't love you, 

she loves Luke. She left you 3 years ago, and she's probably thinking that he's the one with her right now, not you" he said in his head. "Good night" he said as he kissed her on the forehead. He didn't want to leave her alone tonight, so he checked in with his parents, and made himself comfortable on the couch.

…

Lucas and Brooke made their way into club Pure at Caesar's Palace. The place was packed as usual making it harder to maneuver around without bumping into anyone. People were bumping and grinding as their bodies swayed to the music. The faster the music got, the harder people danced. Brooke was leading the way as Lucas followed closely behind. He couldn't help get irritated as guys grabbed her arm left and right asking her to dance. She shook them off as she turned around and entwine her fingers with his as they made their way towards the bar. "What do you want to drink?" he asked as his lips grazed her ear sending butterflies into her tummy.

"I'll have cranberry vodka" she whispered back against his ear sending chills down his spine.

As he waited in line, she stepped off to the side, just a few feet away bopping her head to the music observing the club's atmosphere. Luke noticed a few girls come up to her as she laughed at something they said. He then felt 8 pairs of eyes lock on him as he smiled curiously wondering what that was all about. He watched as she said something causing the girls to scream as her hands went up to her ear automatically. She smiled as they all posed for a picture. "So, what was that all about?" he asked

"Oh, they asked if I was Brooke Davis and if I was here with a certain tall, handsome blue eyed, blonde" she said laughing.

"Oh" was all he said as he blushed.

"Here's to a fantastic weekend" she said smiling.

"Cheers to that" he replied as they toasted.

Just then a couple of guys came up to her and asked if they could take a picture with her. "Sure" she replied as Luke ended up being the camera man.

"Are you having fun?" he asked her

"Yeah. It's crazy packed in here" she chuckled.

Just then they heard everyone cheer and screamed as the next song came on.

Flo Ridaz Ft T-Pain-Low  
_Intro - T-Pain_  
Mmmmmmmm  
Let me talk to 'em  
Let me talk to 'em  
Mmmmmmm  
Let me talk to 'em  
C'mon!

"Well how about we dance? She asked

"Lead the way" he replied as she grabbed his hand

They were now on the dance floor dancing and laughing as she too started getting into the song.

Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
The whole club was looking at her  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low

As he watched her, he couldn't help but smile. He forgot how much fun it was to hang out/be around her since it's been so long that it was just the two of them. Here at the club reminded him of the time they went to that sun kiss concert with the group as they stayed up in Rachel's cabin. He then started hanging loose and began getting into the music.

"_**OMG is Lucas Scott actually having fun**_?" She asked with a smirk as he started hanging loose and getting into the music.

"Yeah, thanks to you" he chuckled

Hold up, wait a minute, do I see what I think? Whoa  
Did her thing seen shawty get low  
Ain't the same when it's up that close  
Make it rain I'm making it snow  
Work the pole I gotta bank roll  
I'm gonna say that I prefer the no clothes  
I'm in to that I love women exposed  
She threw it back at me I gave her mo  
Cash ain't a problem I know where it go

"Good" she replied as she playfully tapped him on the nose. She then turned around as she grinded her hips to his front getting low, low, low bringing him down with her. She watched as he laughed and shook his head as his hands found her waist.

…

"_**Pretty girl"**_ he said as his lips caressed her ear sending a chill down her spine. "_**What are you doing to me**_?" he asked as a smile formed at her lips.

Before she could answer a photographer came by holding his camera in position. Lucas wrapped his arms tightly around her waist as she involuntarily leaned back into him. They both smiled as he took the photo of them looking very cozy. He then handed them a card and told them to check the website tomorrow to view their picture.

"It's called,_** having fun!"**_ she smirked as they continued dancing as the song changed.

Justin Timberlake, Nelly & Timberlake-Give it to me

I'm the type of girl that'll look you dead in the eye (eye)  
I'm real as they come if you don't know why im fly-y-y-y-y  
seen ya try to switch it up but girl you ain't got too  
I'm the wonder woman let me go get my ropes  
I'm a supermodel and mummy, si mummy  
amnesty international got bankrupt (im on top, on lock)  
you love my ass and my abs and the video called promiscuous  
my style is miticulous-s-s-s-

He didn't know what had overcome him, but he felt as if he had to touch her, be near her so he softly grabbed her wrist. She automatically just stopped dancing as she shivered to his touch. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulls her in closer to him. She rests her hands on his chest as he pushes back a strand of hair behind her ears. He glides the back of his fingers down her jaw line tilting her head up as he stared deeply into her beautiful hazel green eyes. He watches her close her eyes as he leans his forehead against hers. They were so caught up in the moment that it felt like it was just them two in the whole club.

Colby 'O Donis Ft Akon- What you got"

I peeped you on the phone  
Just showin' off ya stones  
And notice that that pinky ring is bright enough baby

I know you're not alone  
But I could just be wrong  
The way them fellas houndin' and sizin' you up baby

She snaps back into reality as the song changes, and people slowly begin to reappear. "Luke, you know this is a fast song don't you?" she said smiling as he saw a sparkle in her eyes.

"Yes, but I want to stand here forever with you in my arms" he said not breaking eye contact with her. Just then she felt his lips melt into hers as she deepened the kiss, pulling apart shortly after both gasping for air.

…

"Millie, get these guys home safe" Haley said laughing as they were all past out in the car.

"NatedawgtutorwifeIloveyouman" Skillz yelled from the car as the trio laughed at him.

"Well, you guys get home safely too alright." She replied. "It's going to be fun to watch them all hung over tomorrow" she joked

"Ah man, I'm beat" Nathan said as he looked at the clock. 2:45am."

"Baby, I think you should go see Dan tomorrow" said Haley as she intercepted his yawn.

"I know, but part of me doesn't want to go see him" Nate replied. "I've been avoiding that all day. It's just that he's done so much damage to everyone that-"

"But what if he doesn't make it?" she asked not really wanting to state the facts. "You will regret it"

"I know" he sighed. "I guess I was also waiting for Luke to come home you know. I think it would be easier if we did this together."

Hailey nodded her head. "This is going to crush Jamie"

"I was thinking that maybe we should tell him"

"Yeah, I know. I mean, he did save him and Jamie's really grown fond of him"

"I'll go tmw with my mom. I wonder if Karen's going to come" he asked

…

Brooke and Lucas were now back at the hotel as they got ready for bed, neither one of them wanting to talk about the events that occurred today. She was now in the bathroom as she washed off her makeup and brushed her teeth. Her fingers slowly touched her lips as a smile formed at her mouth. "Is this really happening again?" she asked as she realized that she was once again falling for Lucas Eugene Scott. "No, no, no" she exclaimed shaking her head. "Falling in love with _**him**_ is not an option. He's in love with Peyton, and Peyton loves him. "Love Triangles are so high school" she said. "Lucas and I are just friends, and he and Peyton will be together again" she said sadly.

Lucas laid there as he started brooding. His mind couldn't stop thinking about today's events. From kissing, to side comments, to goofing around, having fun to more kissing. When it came to being around her, he couldn't control himself. He loved wrapping his arms around her petite waist, taking in her sweet strawberries and honeysuckle scent. He longed to touch her soft delicate smooth skin as kissing her drove him crazy. He wanted to tell her how he felt, as he was afraid that she might pull away from him again. He had to prove to her that she's the one he wants to be with. His eyes soon got heavy as he drifted off to sleep.

As she came out, she was thankful that he was asleep. Her head was hurting from all this thinking that she didn't really want to talk about it. She just wanted to get under the covers and fall asleep, so she made her way over towards her side of the bed. She slowly got under the covers now lying on her side with her back towards him. She pulled the covers slowly under her arms not wanting to wake him. As soon as her eyes got heavy, she felt him turn towards her as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. As tired as she was, she put her hand on top of his trying to detach herself from his embrace, but then she felt him snuggle up closer to her. She tried to fight it, but sleep was over powering her as she relaxed into him.

…

"Ohh" said Peyton as she tried to sit up. "How did I get home last night?" she asked now squinting. She got up but sat back down as she realized she was in PJs. "How?" she thought to herself as she started feeling nausea. Just then she saw a man's jacket hanging off the back of her computer chair. "Jake?" she said as she winced to her throbbing headache remembering that he was there last night.

Jake was up since 11am. He didn't want to wake her up knowing that she probably was going to have a big hangover so he let her sleep in a little longer. He then turned off the tube and made some lunch. He figured, why not just in case. He put on a pot of coffee knowing that it's the cure. He turned to the clock on the wall as it read 1:45pm. "Well, I better go check on her" he said as he made his way down the hall.

She made her way towards her door, as she placed her hand on the knob. Just as she was about to walk out, he was about to knock on the door. "Jake/Peyton?!" they both exclaimed as they walked into each other. "I'm sorry" they both said in unison as they both laughed. "Ohh" she said as her hand automatically went to her head.

"I'm sorry" he said as his hand touched her arm.

"No, no. It's not your fault I drank so much last night."

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Like someone hit my head with a baseball bat" she replied.

"I made breakfast" he said as he led her down the hall towards the kitchen.

"Uh-"

"Don't worry, I made coffee" he laughed.

"Thanks" she replied.

…

"Daddy wake up" Jamie yelled as he came running into their bedroom

"It's too early Jamie! Go back to bed" he groaned as he turned onto his side

"Mama told me to come get you. Daddy it's not early, its' lunchtime." he said as he crawled onto the bed now jumping up and down.

"What? What time is it?"

"Time for lunch" he yelled.

Nathan laughed at his son.

"Mama, daddy's coming" Jamie yelled as he ran back down the hall leaving Nathan laughing as he shook his head.

"Something sure smells good in here" he said as he walked over and gave Haley a kiss.

"Did you sleep well?" she said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, thanks for letting me sleep" he replied. "I needed it"

"Daddy can we go down to the river court and shoot hoops with Uncle Skillz, Fergie and Junk?" he asked as he stuffed his face

"Yeah, we can but maybe later Jamie."

"Why?" he asked

"Well because I don't think your Uncle Skillz and the guys are feeling too good today"

"Are they sick?"

"Yeah, you can say that honey" Haley replied with a chuckle

"We could shoot some hoops in the back yard if you want"

"Okay" said Jamie excitedly.

…

"So did I do anything to embarrassing last night?" she asked looking down at her mug

"Well if you call "Watering the plants" outside your front door embarrassing then –"

"Oh god" she replied covering her face from embarrassment. "I'm so sorry you had to see that" she replied.

"Peyton, its okay" he chuckled.

"So thank you for taking care of me last night." she said as her heart skipped a beat as those dark hazel brown eyes locked with hers.

"Its' no problem. I wouldn't have had it any other way" he said as he flashed his gorgeous smile that she loves so much. She noticed that that the only difference she saw was that spark he had in his eyes was gone. She knew that it was a result of her doing when she left savannah. Part of her never stopped loving him or Jenny. "How's Jenny?"

"Jenny, she's doing great. Getting bigger and bigger by the moment" he replied as his heart melted seeing that beautiful smile of hers.

"I'd love to see her if you are going to be in town for awhile."

"Sure, we'll be here for a few more days. I know she'd love to see you." He replied

"Great, how about you guys come over for dinner tonight?" she asked. "It's the least I could do for taking care of my drunkness and I'd love to see Jenny."

"Oh tonight won't work. Today's her and grandparent's day of fun" he replied.

"Well, what about just you then?" she asked. "It'll give us some time to catch up."

"Peyton, I don't need you to make me dinner so we can catch up. I'd love just to catch up with you"

"But I want too, please Jake?" she begged.

"Alright, okay. As long as you let me help you"

"It's a date then" she replied as their eyes once again met giving her butterflies in her tummy. She couldn't shake the feeling that this felt right.

"It's a date" he replied smiling as his heart fluttered. "So I'll see you tonight then" he said standing up.

"I'll see you tonight" she replied. "I've really missed you" she said wrapping her arms around him tightly.

He sighed smiling as he took in her scent of fresh lavender. "I've missed you too Peyton" he replied as he hugged her tighter.

Even though it's been so long, that spark of electricity that jolted down their spine every single time they touched was still there. For some reason, she didn't want to let go of him, mostly afraid that he wouldn't come back.

…

Brooke and Lucas hadn't moved an inch from their embrace late last night. She flipped over onto her other side as her body was starting to go numb. As soon as she realized that his arms were tightening around her she started stirring in her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes as she found herself nose to nose with a gorgeous blonde who was still asleep. She had to double look as she tried to comprehend the situation. As much as she wanted to lay there in his arms, she couldn't. He didn't belong to her so she gulped as she tried to wiggle away from him. Just then his lips found her neck, then he placed 

kisses up her chin now softening into her lips as he kissed her passionately. As this was happening, it took her by surprise as her eyes opened widely with shock and his were still closed as if he was asleep.

Lucas found himself once again dreaming about Brooke, but in fact it wasn't a dream. He dreamt that they were lying in bed just like this very moment as his lips nuzzled her neck, then placing kisses up her chin now melting into her lips with a passionate kiss. He moaned as she deepened the kiss.

She felt herself get lost in the heated moment as she tried to pull away but instead she deepened the kiss moaning to the sensation it brought. As she heard him moan, now pulling her closer to him, her eyes flipped open. "Oh god! This is wrong! He's probably thinking about Peyton! Ewwww! No, no no" she yelled in her head as her hand rested on his chest. She had to get out of his embrace, and since he was still sleeping, he'll never have to know that it wasn't a dream. After a few minutes of forcing herself to stop the kissing, she finally got out of his grip. She slowly got out of bed as she grabbed a new bikini and scampered to the bathroom. She needed a cold shower.

Luke woke up on his tummy, as he pushed his head into her pillow, taking in her scent. A smile formed at his face as his fingers touched his lips. "God, that felt so real" he said shaking his head under her pillow. He heard the water running, so he knew that it was all a dream. He didn't know how much more he could take of this. He just wanted to tell her that he was in love with her praying that she felt the same way. He wanted her to be his. He wanted to touch, and kiss and make love to her. No matter what happens, he was going to tell her today. He started to get up as he looked over at the clock. "2:30pm!" he exclaimed.

…

"Hi Deb" Karen said as she was sitting down in her kitchen in New Zealand.

"Karen, how are you sweetie? How are Lily and Andy?"

"I'm good, they're doing great. Lily's getting bigger and bigger by the moment" she replied. "How are you?"

"I'm doing alright. I take it you got my message?"

"Yes, I'm sorry it's taken me so long." She replied. "So, any news about what happened?" she asked curiously

"Well, Nathan and I haven't gone to see him yet, and Lucas still hasn't returned home from his trip. Nathan left him a message and we haven't heard back from Lucas yet." she replied.

"Wait, Lucas is on a trip? Did he and Linds-"

"Still broken up" she replied. "He told Nathan that he needed to get away from it all for awhile."

"Yeah, it breaks my heart to see him like that. I just wish there was something I could do to help him. Peyt-?" she asked

"No, actually Brooke went with him. From what Nathan told me, he asked Brooke and not Peyton." Deb replied

"Oh no" she said out loud as she sighed. "Well, I will call him later about that one."

"Dr. Copeland said that it didn't look good for him Karen."

Karen stayed quiet.

"I know what you're thinking, and I totally feel the same way but I have to go see him because if he doesn't make it, I will regret it"

"I know. It's just I feel that he's finally getting what he deserves you know after all these years and all the people he's hurt."

"I might fly home to check up on Lucas since I'm worried about him. Keep me posted on Dan will you?" she asked.

"Oh course" she replied. "I'll talk to you soon."

…

"Lucas Eugene Scott. It's your mother, and I'm worried about you honey. How are you? Deb tells me that you had to get away for awhile and I totally understand. I wish I could make it go away and all better for you but I can't. I also heard that you have a certain, beautiful cheery, chocolate brown brunette accompany you on this trip. What are you thinking? What are you doing Lucas? What about Lindsey or Peyton? Please don't let this turn out to be another Bermuda triangle of death. I love Brooke, like my own and yes part of me wants you two together because I see the way you two look at each other; or how you are around one another. She brings out the best in you, as you do the same with her, but it's up to you to see it and want it yourself. So, if it's Peyton great, if it's Lindsey wonderful, if it's Brooke fantastic. Whatever you do, please stop hiding your heart honey and decide who you really want. Let yourself finally love fully and everything else will turn out okay, you'll see. Trust me. I love you my boy. Call me as soon as you get this message. I'm thinking about taking Lily and flying out to see you soon. Andy's going to be busy for a few months so he can't go. We'll see. I'll talk to you soon. I love you.

…

"Hi, I'm Dr. Stacy Copeland" she said shaking Nathan and Deborah's hand.

"How is he?" she asked as they looked over at him.

"He's not doing too well. Witnesses say that he was helping an elderly couple and a car flew by and struck him. We also had paged him, because we finally had a heart available for him.

"What are his chances?" Nathan asked

"Well, it's hard to say but probably about 30. He suffered a lot of internal bleeding especially to the head. As you can see right here" she said pointing to Dan's MRI scans "his brain is swelling and that's not a good sign. We have him on life support as of right now, but it's up to the family to keep him on it or pull the plug."

Deb and Nathan were silent. "How long?" she asked

"Weeks, months, years" she replied.

"Is there any chance he can pull out of it and be okay again?" Nathan asked not taking his eyes off of Dan.

"It's possible, but I haven't seen it myself but with that percentage he'll have brain damage if he pulls out of it. I'll leave you two alone with him, so if you have any questions please feel free to contact me."

"Thank you" Nathan and Deb both said as they shook hands.

"What are you thinking Nate?" she asked as she put a hand on her son's shoulder.

He sighed. "That we should discuss his life support with Luke, and Karen before we decide anything." He replied. "They should have a say in this too."

She shook her head as they both stood there and kept their eyes locked on him.

…

Brooke was all finished, as she just needed her Nautica "Cabanawear" Chemise to put over her bikini. "Shoot, I forgot to grab it" she said as she put her hand on the door knob.

"Oh god Luke!" you scared me" she exclaimed as she walked right into him placing a hand over her heart.

His mouth dropped open at the sight before his eyes, causing her to look down as if she was wearing just a towel or even nothing. She couldn't help smile at his expression. "I'm sorry, it's just that Y-You look incredibly sexy." he said as he couldn't take his eyes off her. She was breath taking in her Ralph Lauren Regatta-Stripe Halter bikini. He totally just about apologizing for scaring her.

"_**Sexy**_?! Thanks Luke" she said as she kinked her eye brows. She could feel her cheeks turn red as he kept his eyes locked on her. "So I was thinking" she said trying to not make it awkward because of  what happened this morning "that we could go for our complimentary massages today and maybe after that we cou-" He wasn't paying any attention to what she was saying, as his mind had a mind of its own. It was telling him that he had to kiss her. He just had too. He had to feel her lips against his, he hand to feel her tongue wrestle with his, he just had too. Before she could finish her sentence he had leapt towards her as he pressed his lips into hers.


	8. The Hang Overs

**Disclaimer: I don't own or is in any way affiliated with OTH- I'm just a huge huge BRUCAS FAN!! :0)**

I wanted to thank everyone who has been "Story alerting" and "Favorite Authoring" my fan fic! You guys totally RoOooOoOck!! It means a lot that you want to keep up with it! As you can tell by the length of my chapters, I'm putting a lot of thought, energy and time into them, especially by the quickness of my updating!! _**Comments**_ and _**Feed Backs**_ are greatly appreciated! You honestly don't know how much they totally make my day!! SoOoOoOo please show me some lovin'!! hehe :0)

**I'd like to especially thank:**

AmbroCoo

BRUCAS1

Sophia-Chad

Evergloweyes

Brucasfan23

Rollie

TeamxxBrucasxx

**For all your comments!**

Here's the next chapter... Enjoy!! :0)

…

He wasn't paying any attention to what she was saying, as his mind had a mind of its own. It was telling him that he had to kiss her. He just had too. He had to feel her lips against his, he hand to feel her tongue wrestle with his, he just had too. Before she could finish her sentence he had leapt towards her as he pressed his lips into hers.

She instantly opened her mouth to him as he took control. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. The kiss deepened as they both moaned against each other's lips. His soft lips then slid down her chin towards her neck as she slightly tilted her neck, giving him access. She felt him gently clench his teeth against her skin as a whimper escaped her mouth. His lips once again found hers as their kisses grew intense. "_**Lucas**_" she whispered as it sent a chill down his spine.

"_**Lucas?**_" she said now looking at him strangely waving her hands back and forth in front of his face. "You okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm sorry." he said clearing his throat. "I didn't mean to scare you"

"That's okay" she said smiling. "It was my fault; I should have paid more attention"

He stepped aside as she walked past him.

"So I was thinking about going down to the spa and getting a massage. You still have yours if you want to join me, but if not you're more than free to do something else. You don't have to spend all your time with me" she laughed as she walked over towards her suitcase.

"A massage sounds good, maybe when you get your facial, I'll go down to the pool bar and lounge around." he replied.

"That sounds like a plan broody" she said putting on her Nautica "Cabanawear" Chemise over her bikini.

"I'll be out in a bit" he replied as he jumped in the shower. "Now I really need a cold shower" he cursed silently.

...

"How could you let me drink so much" complained mouth as he sat on the couch drinking coffee while Millie made lunch.

She giggled. "Awww, is my Marvin not feeling so good?" she asked as she walked over and gave him a kiss.

He threw his head back as he laid against the couch cushions "Thanks for letting me sleep in though."

"How could I not? You spent half the night throwing up with Skillz and Fergie. Junk was the only one who slept through it all"

"Note to self-Stop drinking!" said mouth

"Hi guys" Millie said cheerfully as the trio walked into the living room.

"Baby girl, can you please keep your voice down" asked Skillz as he massaged his temples.

"It doesn't bother me" added Junk as he headed over towards her grabbing a plate of food.

"Yell well that's because you don't have a fat hangover like us" replied Fergie who threw himself down next to Mouth.

"Dawg scoot your skinny butt over" said Skillz as he fell into the couch hugging a pillow.

"I'm glad someone has an appetite" chuckled Millie. "Skillz, Fergie you guys want some coffee before I head to work?" she asked

"Yes please" they begged closing their eyes. "We love your woman Mouth" said Fergie

Mouth laughed as he shook his head.

...

Peyton sat there on the couch as she wrapped herself in a blanket, drinking a cup of coffee. Her head was still hurting but she soon forgot all about it as she remembered her dinner date with Jake. A smile formed at her mouth as those gorgeous hazel brown eyes, and sexy smile of his entered her mind. She loved everything about him especially the way she felt in his arms, as she was snuggled tightly against his hard chiseled muscularly body. She knew she missed him and Jenny miserably. "_**Jenny,**_ beautiful, happy, amazing little _**Jenny**_" she said smiling as she remembered all the times they spent together as a family at her house or when she was there with them in Savannah. Just then her eyes caught a picture of Brooke, Lucas and Angie as it broke her heart. "They look like a happy family" she said as she sighed. What happened to us Lucas? Just a few years ago, you proposed to me, now you can't even look at me. That should be me, you and our baby. God!" she cried frustrated.

…

"We're ready for you" said the spa receptionist.

Brooke and Lucas smiled at one another as they followed her down the hall. "Wow" Brooke said in awe as they walked into the room. It was beautifully lit with red and white candles as some were formed into the shape of hearts. She also noticed there were red and white rose pedals everywhere, as they stopped in front of the two massage tables. She couldn't help but eagerly shriek as she put her fingers through the waterfall clasping her hands together.

Lucas couldn't help but smile as he watched Brooke's eyes light up excitedly. It reminded him of the time she accompanied him to Keith's wedding back in high school. She was always a hopeless romantic and he loved that about her. "What you're going to do is remove all items of clothing and wrap yourself into these sheets. Once finished, go ahead and come back out and help yourselves to strawberries and champagne. I'll be back in a few minutes" he heard the receptionist explain.

"Thanks" they both replied as they took the sheets and walked into the dressing room a little nervous. Once finished they both came out. "So which table do you want?" he asked as she kept her eyes locked to his chiseled hard muscular chest.

"It doesn't matter, you choose." she replied smiling as she gulped. "It's so pretty and peaceful in here" she said trying to look away from him.

"They weren't kidding when they say they go all out for newlyweds retreats" he said as he glanced around the room picking up rose pedals and blowing them at her.

She laughed at his silliness

"Okay, perfect" said the spa receptionist as she came back in to check on them. "Go ahead and lay down underneath your sheets. Your masseuses should be right in."

Lucas looked over at her and grinned as he realized that it was going to be a challenge for them not to see each other naked by getting on the table.

"Wipe that smirk off your face broody" she chuckled as she pointed to the wall.

"I wouldn't dream of it" he laughed

"Uh huh"

"Besides, in the words of our five year old god son" he said using finger quotes in the air "it's not like I haven't already seen what's underneath the clothes"

"Lucas!" she said in her raspy voice as her mouth dropped open. "You are so dead" she joked as she playfully hit him.

"Ouch" he said as he rubbed his chest pretending that it hurt.

She jumped on the table as he went to pour two glasses of champagne. The strawberries were sliced and placed onto the tip of the glasses. "Thank you" she said accepting the glass. "I've had an awesome time on this trip Luke! Thanks you for inviting me" she said as she nudged his shoulder with hers.

"You're welcome. I've had a lot of fun too, but I can tell you that I'm going to be sad when we have to leave."

"Speaking of leaving, when are we again?" she asked. "It's already Sunday and we're still here."

"Our flight leaves tomorrow at 5pm." he replied.

"To one more night of magical fun" she said as she held out her glass.

"Here here I'll drink to that" he said as he clinked his glass to hers.

Just then their masseuse came in as they introduced themselves.

...

"Uncle Skillz" Jamie yelled as he ran into the living room. "Hi guys!" he exclaimed excitedly as he found them on the couch.

"Not to loud little man" replied Skillz as Nathan laughed.

"Remember when I told you earlier that Uncle Skillz and the guys weren't feeling well?"

"Yeah" Jamie replied nodding his head.

"Well now you see for yourself" he chuckled.

"You guys don't look to go, what happened?" asked Jamie

"We got hit by a baseball bat" Fergie answered as Nathan and Junk laughed.

"Whoa really? Did it hurt? I want to see!" he said now touching Skillz's head.

"Jamie he was just joking" replied Mouth with his eyes still closed laughing.

"Yeah J.Luke we just feel like it because we have a really big headache" Skillz added

"Is this what you guys did all day?" Nathan asked looking at each one of them.

"Yup" replied Junk as he handed Jamie the Wii remote. "They have not moved an inch."

"Hey guys" said Jake as he walked in.

"Not too loud Jake" complained Mouth as he rubbed his temple

"What's up" they all said as they did their guy handshakes.

"Aye, too much to drink!" he chuckled.

"Nate said you had something to take care of. Everything coo?" Skillz asked as he propped his head up to look at him.

"Yeah sorry about that, guys. Peyton was a little drunk so I took her home."

"Curly was drunk. Why didn't she come over and hang out with us?" he asked

"She should be hanging out with you guys right now" laughed Nathan

"Jamie keep an eye on these guys, I'll be outside with Jake if you need me little man."

"Okay I will daddy" he said keeping his eye on the game.

"So how did it go?" Nate asked as he and Jake walked out towards the backyard.

"I was surprised that she even remembered her address" Jake chuckled

"That bad huh?"

"Yeah if you call water her plants bad then yeah"

"That P.Sawyer man. I expected that from Davis" he laughed. "You know, I bet you she and Luke are probably in the same boat as these guys are right now." he said as they both laughed.

"Where's Hailey?" He asked.

"At home making dinner. Jamie wanted to come by and see the guys. Say why don't you join us for dinner tonight?" Nate asked.

"I would, but I promised Peyton that I'd have dinner with her tonight."

Nathan was surprised as he smirk

"It's not like that Nate" Jake protested. "She wanted to repay me for taking care of her tonight, that's all."

"Uh huh. Whatever you say man. Have fun tonight with Peyton" he said patting him on the back.

...

Brooke and Lucas are beyond relaxed by now as they sat up thanking Suzie and Jessica. "Oh, we really needed this" she said smiling.

"I hear you" he replied. "So how about we head to the pool and order a few drinks and have lunch?"

"That sounds like a plan Luke." she replied as they both got up and changed.

"You know the drill" he replied as he squeezed her shoulders.

"I sure do." she said smiling as they took off different directions. She found a couple available lounge chairs, as she laid out their towels. She grabbed the sun screen as she wiped herself down.

The bartender handed Luke his beer while waiting for their food. "AH!" he said shaking his head as it spilled all over his shirt, now running down his arm.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" exclaimed a woman who was standing behind Luke. She was already a little tipsy as it was.

"Its' okay" he replied as he grabbed the napkins from her wiping himself off.

"Here let me help-" she said as she started helping him. "OMgod, he's gorgeous" she yelled in her head! She couldn't take her eyes off his sexy body as she let her fingers do its' work.

"Uh, I can actually do it" he said smiling as he took the napkins from her hands.

"God, I'm such a klutz. I feel so horrible, let me buy you another drink" she said smiling hoping he'd agree.

"No its' okay, thank you though." He said as he turned around but the bartender beat him too it. "Thanks man"

"You should really let me buy you a drink" she said touching his arm. "It's the least I could do since it was my fault and all."

He smiled. "Its okay, look, see I'm practically dried, _**not really**_; sticky but dry" he chuckled showing her there's no damage.

"Take off your shirt" she begged as she raised her eye brows in checking Lucas out. "Hi I'm Valerie" she said extending her hand out.

"Hi Valerie I'm Lucas" he replied shaking her hand

"You know, you have gorgeous blue eyes?" she said as she starred deeply into them still shaking his hand.

"Thanks" he replied nervously breaking the eye contact.

"So are you from here?" she asked trying to get some information. She glanced down at his left hand and saw no band. "Freaking Fantastic!" she said out loud in her head

"No, actually I'm from North Carolina" he replied. "What about you?" he asked not trying to be rude.

"I'm from California" she replied.

"Your foods ready. Here you go sir" said the woman behind the counter.

"Thanks" he said as he nodded at the woman and grabbed the food. Well it was nice meeting you Valerie. I've got to get back. You enjoy your afternoon." he said as he smiled at her making her heart flutter.

"You too Lucas, see you around?" she replied smiling as she sighed once he was out of sight.

"Who is that gorgeous blonde?" her two friends asked as she ran over handing her a new drink.

"Just a sweet, sexy Lucas from North Carolina, I'm dying to get to know." She smirked.

"Yes he is sexy-" said her friend Amber

"He's mine, so back off slut" she joked as Amber rolled her eyes.

"Well looks like you're the one who's going to be needing to back off" said Tammy who grinned with a chuckle.

Valerie and Amber both turned around as she watched Lucas make his way over towards a brunette. She then glared as she kept her eyes on them. "She's probably just a friend or something"

"Look at her Val, do you really think she's just a "_**friend**_"?" asked Tammy as she used air quotes. "She's like gorgeous; they're definitely not just "_**friends**_"

"Whatever guys, I checked his ring finger and he's not married so there's no harm in that _**right?**_" she asked with a smirk.

"Amen to that" said Amber as she and Valerie clinked their glasses together

"Am don't tell me you agree with Val here?" she said disapprovingly. "Val I know that look, you're up to something." said Tammy as she their attention. "If you have forgotten, we came out here to have some fun and get away from drama and it looks like they-"

"Aren't married" said Valerie smiling cutting her off as she turns around and heads back towards the bar.

"So, she could still be his girlfriend" Tammy yelled as Val glared at her.

Tammy stood there as she shook her head rolling her eyes

"Oh come on Tammy, loosen up. We're on vacation. I highly doubt she's going to do anything. Besides, it's not like we're going to ever see any of these people again." said Amber as she bumped her hip against Tammy's.

"You've got to be joking right?!" she exclaimed in disbelief. "Val?! As in Valerie Kincaid, our best friend _**not**_ do anything?! Have you forgotten about Tiffany and Jack?"

Amber knew exactly what she was talking about. She just took a sip of her margarita as she shrugged her shoulders. "Come on Tammy, let's go for a swim" she said putting an arm around her friend.

...

Jake was sitting on the front porch as his mind got the best of him. He couldn't help but smile as he thought of a certain, tall gorgeous curly blonde with beautiful crystal blue eyes and a smile that made his heart melt. He closed his eyes as all his memories came flying back. From the first time they met, to her helping him get away from Nikki, him returning to help her get out of her black hole courtesy of Luke, to "Playing house" as Brooke Davis would call it" he chuckled. "To her standing by him as he went to jail for hiding Jenny, to him leaving town once again, to finally making plans of a future together." He sighed as reality hit him. She wasn't ready for a family or the commitment and he didn't blame her. Ever since she left Savannah, he never once stopped loving her. He never knew why she left except that she did it to be with Lucas. Every day they were a part, his missed her even more. His heart belongs to her and he wished that she felt the same way. He looks down at his watch as he realized he had at least 2 hours before his date with Peyton. "I have to fight for her" he said out loud. "I love her. Jenny loves her and part of her loves us too. He had to know why she left"

…

"What took you so long and why is your shirt wet?" she asked confused looking up at him.

"Well the line as you can tell is crazy" he joked "and some woman accidently spilt her beer all over me" he replied taking off his shirt.

"She probably did it on purpose" she joked as she couldn't tear her eyes away from his beautiful body. "God Luke, what are you doing to me" she screamed in her head. Your gorgeous tan-chiseled muscular six pack body. "No, No, No stop it Brooke! He belongs to Peyton!"

"I think it was an accident since she was a little tipsy and all" he laughed shaking his head.

"I'm just saying she probably just thought, gorgeous smile, sexy body, beautiful eyes-Luke, come on! Looking the way you do, every girl here would spill their beer all over you" she said laughing. "Besides, I bet she was probably dying for you to take your shirt off too" Brooke added as she took a sip of her strawberry-mango volcano margarita.

Lucas couldn't help blush as she went on about him. "So does that include you too?" he asked as he raised his eye brows with a smile on his face.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she smirked shaking her eyebrows at him playfully as he turns around, shaking his head laughing.

"Luke, you're starting to get red" she said as she grabbed the sun screen. "Come here" she motioned for him to sit down next to her. He did what he was told as she squeezed some into her hands rubbing them together before applying it on his soft, warm back. She started up at his neck as she slid down his shoulders, down towards his shoulder blades, then down his spine, towards his waist. She couldn't take her hands away from his skin as she applied some on his arms now working her way back up towards his shoulders giving him a little massage.

He shivered to her touch as her hands once again explored his back sending a chill down his spine. "You know you do a better job than Jessica" he said chuckling.

She smiled. "Uh-huh" she smirked rolling her eyes.

"Thank you" he said as he grabbed the sun screen, now squirting some into the palm of his hands. He rubbed it together as he instructed her to turn around. She stood up as she pulled off her cabanawear chemise now revealing her sexy bikini which made his heart skip a beat. He started with her shoulders as he gently massaged the lotion down her back towards her waist. He loved the feel of her skin, so soft and delicate. She got goose bumps as it sent a chill down her spine. He then rubbed some down her arms. Both their hearts started beating rapidly as it felt like it was going to burst out of their chest. "Thanks Broody" she said now turning to face him.

"You're welcome pretty girl" he replied as he wiped away a dash of sunscreen on her cheek. They lock eyes for a few minutes which felt like hours. His hands then pushed back a strand of hair behind her ears which made her shiver. They then started leaning in towards one another, leaving their lips inches apart gulping the lump that formed at their throats.

"Excuse me sir" said a waiter who interrupted their kiss. Brooke and Lucas both glanced up at the waiter who then handed him a beer.

"Good Job kid" Valerie smirked as she watched from afar.

"For me?" Lucas asked confused

The waiter nodded his head

"But I didn't ord –"Luke started saying

"It's from the lady over by the bar" he replied cutting Lucas off as the three turn to look that way.

There stood Valerie as she waved and toasted her drink in the air towards him with a big smirk on her face.

"Oh she also gave me this to give to you" he said handing him a note.

Lucas took the note after thanking the guy. He unfolded it as he read it. "_**Lucas, sorry about the beer. I think it's those beautiful baby blue eyes and gorgeous smile of yours that I couldn't resist. How about you have dinner with me tonight? I promise you a night of fun.- valerie"**_

He looked up at Brooke then over to Valerie who kept her eyes on him.

"Well? What does it say?" she asked curiously still looking at him.

He hands her the note as he clears his throat.

"_**Lucas, sorry about the beer. I think it's those beautiful baby blue eyes and gorgeous smile of yours that I couldn't resist. How about you have dinner with me tonight? I promise you a night of fun.- valerie**_" she read out loud. "Wow, she wants you bad!" she joked raising her eyebrow. "Oh goodie look, here comes your whorebag." she said handing him back the note.

"Brooke-she's not my whorebag. She just bumped into me and felt bad, that's all." He replied taking the note from her as he crumbled it.

"She feels so bad that she promised you a _**night of fun**_ if you'll go out with her" she smirked sarcastically.

He turned to Brooke, and could have sworn she had jealously written all over her face which he thought was very sexy. "_**Could she really be jealous over Valerie**_?" he wondered

"Hi Lucas" Valerie said as she walked over

"Hey Valerie." he said smiling feeling uneasy. "Uh, thanks for the beer"

"Oh you're welcome. I couldn't resist." she replied all seductive.

"So we've_** heard.**_ God if she stares any harder her freaking eyes will pop out" Brooke cursed under her breath.

Valerie's eyes met Brooke as she looked her up and down not very pleased.

"Nice to meet you" Brooke replied with a fake smile.

"You too" she returned in a snotty tone.

"Maybe we should go and see what Val is up too" Tammy said as they walked out of the pool eying the trio from afar.

"Tammy, Amber over here" she yelled as both girls smiled at one another, leaving Brooke to roll her eyes.

"Lucas, this is my friend Tammy, and Amber. Tammy, Amber this is _**Lucas**_." she said all dreamy; _**my Lucas.**_

"Hi Tammy, Amber nice to meet you" he said smiling.

"Nice to meet you-Hi" said Tammy and Amber smiling.

"Tammy, Amber this is Brooke." he said introducing her.

"It's nice to meet you" Brooke added.

"You too" replied Tammy as Amber shook her head.

There was silence. "So, are you guys from around here?" Brooke asked trying to make small talk.

"Oh, no. We're from Santa Barbara, California" replied Tammy. "How about you guys?"

"No, we're from Tree Hill, North Carolina." she replied as Lucas nodded his head.

Brooke and Tammy started getting into coversating as Amber and Valerie talked to Lucas. "So Lucas you enjoying your stay?" Amber asked

"Yeah, it's been nice. Brooke and I are kind of sad to leave"

"Yeah we know what you mean. Las Vegas is sin city." she replied.

"So, how long are you and your _**sister**_ is it?" she asked smirking "in town for?" as she took a sip of her beer.

"_**Sister**_?" Brooke heard as she and Tammy stopped talking. She then glared over at Valerie. "Did she just say _**Sister**_?!" she asked herself. "Oh I know what you're doing you little home wrecker" she yelled out loud in her head.

Lucas laughed. "Brooke is not my sister" he chuckled

"_**Friend?**_" Valerie asked smiling as she placed her hand on Lucas's arm.

"No, Brooke's my-" he started saying still chuckling.

Brooke was getting tired of her attitude. "_**Wife**_" she replied with a big grin on her face.

Tammy smiled to herself. "I can see that" she said to herself.

Amber was shocked as her eyes caught Valerie's gaze. She knew Valerie was completed shocked as well but she played it off.

He knew exactly what Brooke was doing as he shook his head smiling.

"_**Newlyweds**_?" Tammy asked excitedly as Valerie and Amber glared at her.

Brooke nodded her head as she smiled. She then caught Valerie glancing down at her naked ring finger as she shook her head laughing. "I know what you're thinking" she said as everyone looked from her to Valerie, then from Valerie back to Brooke. "No rings right?" she smiled holding up her finger.

Tammy and Amber looked from Brooke's finger to Lucas's.

"I don't know what you're talking about Brooke" she said looking away now taking another swig at her beer.

"Yeah why aren't you guys wearing your rings?" Amber asked sensing from Valerie she wanted to know.

"Oh see, well Brooke had us take them off because she was afraid we'd lose them since we were planning on spending the rest of the afternoon down here by the pool" he replied smiling. "Otherwise she'd never let me take them off" he joked as Brooke smiled.

"Well that's smart" replied Tammy

…

Jake was as excited and nervous as Peyton was. He decided to stop by and get a banquet of red roses for her. His stomach started turning as he heard her footsteps getting closer to the door.

Peyton rechecked herself at the mirror as she counted to 3. She took a deep breath as she opened the door. "Hi Jake" she said smiling.

"You look beautiful" he said as she smiled. "These are for you"

"Aww they're beautiful. You shouldn't have. Come in" she said as she stepped to the side. "You look very nice"

"Thank you" he replied as they embraced in a hug.

She walked over and put them in vase.

"So what are we having tonight" he asked as he took off his jacket

"Well I was thinking maybe a Cesar salad, mashed potatoes, mixed vegetables, lasagna and grilled chicken and for desert chocolate cake."

"That sounds perfect." He replied. "So what can I do to help?" he asked now following her to the kitchen

"Well you can turn on the grill" she said smiling as she handed him the bowl of marinated chicken and some asparagus.

"My pleasure" he replied as he made his way outside.

Peyton couldn't help but smile as she started making the mashed potatoes, mixed vegetables and Cesar salad. The lasagna was going to take a little bit so she kept an eye on it.

She then set the table as she grabbed the food and placed them in the center. She walked outside with a bottle of wine and two glasses as she waited for the lasagna.

"Here let me help you with that" he said as she handed him the wine bottle. He poured it as they toasted. "To us making dinner together" he said as he raised his glass. She smiled as they locked eyes sipping on their wine.

…

Valerie rolled her eyes all irritated as she caught a glimpse of Luca's tattoo. She took another sip of her drink. "Wow, that's a sexy tattoo Lucas" she said as her hand wrapped around his arm, using her fingers to trace the outline of it. "God, he's so buff and so muscular" she thought as she smiled.

Brooke wanted to slap her right about now. She wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off her face. "Who does this skank think she is touching _**my**_ Lucas!!" I mean Peyton's Lucas. Valerie reminded Brooke so much of Rachel when they first met and were enemies.

"Thank you," he said clearing his throat. "Brooke actually picked it out for me" he said smiling as he pulled away from her grip.

"Really you did?" Tammy asked as she was fascinated.

"Yeah I did. I asked Luke what his intake on tattoos were and he asked me why" she said as she and Lucas laughed. "I then showed him mine and he said that it was very se-"

"_**Very**_" he said smiling as he wrapped his arms around her waist hugging her.

She had butterflies in her tummy as his arms enclosed around her. "_**Very**_" she repeated laughing "_**sexy".**_ "So the next thing you know, we got him one to match mine, so his could be very very sexy" she said smiling as she playfully tapped his chin.

"Awww, that's so cute" replied Tammy as she clasps her hands together.

Valerie glared at her friend as she rolled her eyes at the sight of Brooke. She then inhaled the rest of her beer. "Well about tonight Lucas" she said now turning back to him. "What do you say?"

"UNBELIEVABLE! You've got to be freaking joking right?!" she yelled out loud in her head. She's really not giving up is she?! His _**wife**_ is standing right here. _**Well not his real wife.**_ But whatever I'm standing right here and she's still asking him out"

Tammy was shocked as her mouth dropped open. "Valerie-," she started saying as she turned and glared at her.

Amber whispered for Tammy to be quiet as Tammy crossed her arms in disbelief.

Valerie ignored Tammy's as her eyes stayed glued on Lucas. "I promise you a night to remember" she said now batting her eyes at him.

"You know I really don't think-"he started saying

Brooke was beyond flabbergasted as her mouth dropped open, but she kept her cool especially since the hotel was a classy place. "I am going to pretend that I didn't hear you just asked my husband out in front me" said Brooke who was outraged.

"Brooke I'm so sorry, I think she's had too much to drink" replied Tammy as she stepped in front of Valerie now turning around and glaring at her friend

Amber just had a smirk on her face as she watched the commotion.

Tammy reminded Brooke a lot of Haley- sweet, kind and caring.

"No I haven't" replied Valerie a little drunk. "Look Brookie, you don't have to pretend honey, because I just did, and I'll do it again. You both aren't wearing wedding rings, so he's basically fair game. You can't blame anyone for looking at him. He has eyes of his own, so if he sees something he likes, then like I said he's fair game."

Lucas was caught off guard as he choked on his water. He was shocked that she would still ask him out after knowing that Brooke, his wife was standing right next to him. He was even more surprised that Brooke didn't hit her already. "Like I was saying, thanks, but I'm not interested. You or anyone else could try as hard as they want, but the only eyes I have are for my beautiful wife. She's the only one I want to have fun with. She's my world" he said as he stared deep into her eyes. "So please do us a favor and just leave."

Tammy couldn't help but smile as she admired this couple in love. She knew her best friend Valerie had a reputation where she can make any guy fall for her, but not Lucas. He was in love with his wife.

Brooke was taken back as she stood there frozen to what he just said. She knew it was all pretend and make believe. She did it just to piss Valerie off, but the things he was saying felt real.

Valerie was beyond shocked. "No one turns me down" she roared.

"Well, there's a first for everything" Brooke added as she smiled up at Lucas, now wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Val, lets' go" said Amber as she grabbed her by the arm.

"You don't know what you're missing" Val yelled "Stay with that bitch! You'll regret it!"

"Bitch?!" Brooke repeated outraged. "Tammy I advise you to get your friend out of here before I rearrange her face" said Brooke calmly

"It was nice meeting you both" said Tammy as she nodded. She and Amber walked away with a furious Valerie.

"Val, what the hell where you thinking?" Tammy lashed out. "We're not in high school anymore"

"Whatever" was all she said as she walked away fumed from her friends. Amber and Tammy looped arms as they walked after her.

Brooke was still livid as she watched Valerie storm off before her friends.

"You know, I think it's sexy when you get jealous" he smirked as he looked down into her hazel eyes.

"_**Jealous?"**_ she yelled now folding her arms across her chest staring at him livid

…

After another glass of wine, Peyton walked back into the house as she grabbed two candles and lit them.

Jake then comes walking in with a plate of chicken. "It sure smells good in here" he said as they sat down and had some dinner.

"So how does it feel to be back?"

"It feels good" he replied. "I've really missed Tree Hill. How are things with you Peyton? Tell me what's new"

She stays quiet. "It's been okay. Well, I moved to LA, which didn't go so well, so Brooke convinced me to come home. I guess New York wasn't as great as she planned either so now we're both here" she replied.

"How's your headache?" he asked

"It's better. Tylenol does it every time" she joked.

He laughed as he shook his head. "How does it feel to be home?" he asked her as he cut his chicken

"It feels good you know. I felt lost in LA, but now I've got my music industry up and running at TRIC. I've got my friends back. My life's finally all coming back together."

"So who was that guy you were drinking with last night?"

"Guy?" she asked as she thought.

"Tall, brunette, muscular build, scruffy

"Oh, that was Owen."

"_**Owen**_?" he asked curiously

"Oh no, no- Owen and Brooke dated. I don't even like the guy" she pointed out.

"But you just happened to have gotten drunk with him?" Jake asked

"Well, he just showed up and bought me drinks. He was sulking about Brooke and-

"Lucas?" he asked now looking over at her.

She sighed. "Look Jake, Lucas and I are just friends" she said not looking at him.

"So you're not upset that he's on vacation with Brooke?"

"It hurts; yeah I'm not going to lie about it. But it's just vacation right?" she asked not wanting to look him in the eye.

…

"_**Jealous**_?!" she exclaimed as her mouth dropped open. That's completely absurd. Why would I be jealous? We're friends and it's not like we're even dating. "So, FYI_** Lucas Eugene Scott!" **_she said pressing her fingers into his chest. "_**Brooke Penelope Davis**_ does not get jeal-" she began saying as once again his lips come crashing into hers. She deepened the kiss as she couldn't control herself. One minute she was upset with that slut Valerie and with him, and the next she was sucking face with him. Just then Peyton popped into her head. "No, no, no" she yelled pulling away from him. "Lucas Eugene Scott!" she roughly whispered so she wouldn't make a scene; pulling away from him. She smacked him in the arm as she slipped on her dress and headed back up to the room.

"Oh boy, she used our full names!" he was a dead man. "Brooke wait!" he said as he began to follow her.

"Awww, trouble in paradise?" Valerie smirked.

Brooke then pushes her into the water as she laughs and walks away.

"Lucas, Lucas" Valerie yells.

Brooke turns and looks over her shoulder as she sees Lucas stops to look at her but runs after Brooke instead.

"Brooke wait" he calls after her

"Lucas!" she yells as she hits the water. "Lucas!"

Amber runs over and pulls her out as Tammy laughs.

Brooke's fingers caressed her lips as it still tingled from their kiss. "_**Jealous**_?" she stated. "Am I really _**jealous**_? God I can't do this again" she sighed. "He belongs to Peyton! He loves Peyton! This has gotten out of hand!" she said furiously as she continued speeding up her pace. "This is wrong and it has to stop!"

"Brooke" he said as he entered the room a few minutes after her.

"No Luke" she said angry which made him wince at her tone of voice. "Y-You just can't keep kissing me like that!" she said frustrated

…

Peyton and Jake finish dinner as they make their way over towards the couch. They sit and continue to talk over a second bottle of wine.

"Thanks for dinner" he said turning to her

"It was my pleasure. Thank you again for taking care of me" she replied smiling.

"Peyton, what happened to us?" he asked as she looked at her shoes unable to make eye contact with him.

"Jake, I don't know. It was so long ago" she replied.

He walked over and sat next to her. "I don't believe that. Please, talk to me" he begged.


	9. A Night Of Passion

**Disclaimer: I don't own or is in any way affiliated with OTH- I'm just a huge huge BRUCAS FAN!! :0)**

I wanted to thank everyone who has been "Story alerting" and "Favorite Authoring" my fan fic! You guys totally RoOooOoOck!! It means a lot that you want to keep up with it! As you can tell by the length of my chapters, I'm putting a lot of thought, energy and time into them, especially by the quickness of my updating!! _**Comments**_ and _**Feed Backs**_ are greatly appreciated! You honestly don't know how much they totally make my day!! SoOoOoOo please show me some lovin'!! hehe :0)

**I'd like to especially thank:**

oth234234

TeamxxBrucasxx

brucas224

IamCaroline

Sophia-Chad

PreppyTigger23

Brucasfan23

BRUCAS1

**For all your comments! You guys are Freaking Awesome!!**

**CAUTION-** THIS IS MY FIRST **_RATED -M- _**CHAPTER ...

HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER... SOOOO ENJOY!! :0)

…

"Please Peyton, talk to me" he begged.

"Jake it was so long ago" she replied not making eye contact with him pouring herself another glass of wine. They're both pretty tipsy right about now.

"I don't believe that Peyton. I know you love me as much as I love you." He said taking her hand into his.

"Can we please just not talk about this right now?" she begged as tears streamed down her cheeks.

He hated seeing her cry. "I'm sorry Peyton." He said as he lifted her chin up with his fingers. "I didn't mean to upset you" he said as he pushed back a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I just really missed you" he said sincerely.

She looked deep into his hazel brown eyes and she knew he did, and part of her did too. Just then she crashed her lips onto his, not knowing if it was the 2 ½ bottles of wine they were drinking or what, but she had to kiss him.

Jake was taken back as her lips were begging for entrance. He knew it was wrong, but he missed her like crazy. She was all he could think about for the past years. He then let her in as he kissed her back with passion. A moan escaped both their mouths as the kiss grew deeper and deeper. His lips then travel down her neck as she tilted her head to give him access. "Jake" she whispered as it drove him wild.

She then unbuttoned his shirt as he slid it off his back. He pulled the hem of her shirt as she raised her arms so he could take it off of her. Their lips once again met as the kiss grew intense as he unhooked her bra, throwing it on the floor. She then got up as she straddled him as he began kissing down her neck now traveling down to her chest. "Jake" she moaned. "Make love to me" she begged.

"Oh Peyton, I've waited to hear that for so long" he said in between kisses. He then picked her up, as her legs were wrapped around his waist. They then headed down to her room as he closed the door with his foot. He laid her down gently on the bed as he removed her pants and undies. She then unbuckled his pants as he slipped it off. He kissed her down her valley between her breasts as he massaged them in his hands feeling them harden against his palms. He then sucked and bit at them softly as he blew air on them which drove her wild. He worked his way down her tummy as he kissed her all over. Her legs lay against his shoulders as he felt them tense up. He placed kisses down her thighs as his tongue licked and nibbled against her sensitive spot sending her over. "Jake, I need you" she begged as her hands ran through his hair.

He then spread her legs as he thrust into her. "Oh Jake" she cried as a smile formed at his lips. "Faster, faster" she begged as he moved in and out of her. She felt his speed increase as she started climaxing. "Oh Peyton" he yelled as their breathing became ragged, now sending him into his erection. He then slowly pulled out of her as he rolled next to her. She turned to him as their lips once again met. He wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her close to him.

…

"Y-You just can't keep kissing me like that!" Brooke said frustrated

"I know, and I know it's wrong but I can't help it so I'm not apologizing for it either" exclaimed Lucas

"Luke" she said as she sighed not expecting to hear that.

"No Brooke you listen to me okay?!" He said as he stood in front of her. "It's just that you're so beautiful inside and out, and when I'm around you, it's like I'm put under a trance." He sighed. "It sounds crazy I know, but it's like I crave to touch you, to feel you, to be near you." He said as he lifted her chin with his fingers. "Do you feel that Brooke?" he asked as he takes her hand and places it on his heart "You do that to me; when you smile, or touch me, or when you're just around me. You make my heart flutter. I can't think straight, I get butterflies in my stomach, hell I go weak in the knees."

"Luke, please stop" she begged as tears welded up in her eyes. She stepped away from him.

"Every time we kiss this whole weekend it meant something to me, and I know you feel the same way. I can see it in your eyes, and I can feel it in the way you kiss or touch me. It's there and you know it. Yesterday when we were hanging out in the pool I watched you interact with those kids and I couldn't help but fall in love with you all over again. You are going to be an amazing mother Brooke Penelope Davis because you've got such a big heart full of love, compassion and generosity. I've seen the way you are with Jamie and with Angie, and I can't help but wish that someday you'd be the mother of my children.

She looked at him with shock in her eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Did he just say he wanted me to be the mother of his children?" she asked out loud in her head as her eyes stayed glued to him.

"When we won that Championship game back in high school, you were the one standing next to me and that's how I want the rest of our lives to be. I want you and only you." He said as he looked her in the eyes.

"No, you don't. Don't say that. You're just confused about Lindsey and Peyton and this whole marriage charade we've put on this weekend isn't helping you. It's just confusing you even more, and since we're pretty much in sin city our emotions are running wild. We just got caught up in the moment Luke. You don't want me Luke, it's Peyton you want. If you have forgotten already Luke, you walked off to her" she cried.

"That was only because I thought you didn't love me anymore. You walked into my room that night after Nathan and Cooper's car accident and you broke up with me. You broke my heart. You told me that you stopped missing me and part of me believed you and part of me didn't. So when you pushed me towards Peyton, that night at the game I started believing that you really didn't love me anymore."

"That's crap Luke and you know it" she shouted by now with tears. "You never let me in completely, and we would go days without talking. What was I suppose to do? And don't you dare tell me that I stopped loving you because FYI LUKE… I never stopped." Brooke finally admitted out loud. "The only reason why I gave you to Peyton was because the night before Hailey and Nathan's wedding, my _**best friend,**_ told me that she was still _**in love**_ with my _**boyfriend."**_

Lucas was shocked as his mouth dropped open, with his eyes opened wide. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What?!" he asked appalled. "How could she do that to you?" he yelled as he was furious.

"You can't help who you love, just like you can't help yourself loving Peyton."

"It wasn't the right thing. I told you that I would never let you go again if we got back together. You told me to fight for you Brooke, and I did with all my heart and soul but you didn't fight for me, you told me you weren't going too. You just gave me up just like that" he said hurt and angry. What was I suppose to do?"

"It's not that I didn't fight for you Lucas. I loved you with all my heart and soul. God, I loved you so much that it hurt, but what was I suppose to do Luke? Huh?! Wait till you realized that you got another chance with your precious Peyton so you could break my heart once again? I wasn't going to let you hurt me again so I let you go Luke. I'll admit that it was the hardest thing I had to ever do, but I figured that you two belonged together so I took myself out of the picture to make it easier on the both of you. If you had actually stopped and thought about how I was feeling after seeing the two of you back together after we broke up, you would have known that I was miserable without you. I didn't eat for days, I cried myself to sleep every night, and I went back to my old ways just so I didn't have to go through the heartbreak. What hurt the most was that while I was going through all this, you and Peyton were so happy together." She said as tears just kept coming. This was the first time that they actually talked about their past relationship. "You were the first guy that I gave all my heart and soul too even after you hurt me twice. Hell I even thought I made a mistake letting you go, but after seeing you two so happy together I knew I did the right thing." said Brooke as she looked into his eyes.

He realized that it was true; he never once stopped to think about what she was going through and he hated himself for it. He hated how he was so putty in Peyton's hands even though his heart belonged to Brooke. He walked up to her as his hands lifted up her chin. "I'm sorry" he said as he had tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry that I had you doubt my love for you, I'm sorry that you had to go through all that pain, but if you thought you did it to make it easier on me then you're wrong Brooke." He said as she listened to him. "Did you see how I was after you broke up with me? I continued to fight for you, but once I knew it was done and over with I stopped. You were the love of my life Brooke and losing you was the hardest thing I ever had to experience. For so many years, I just thought that you stopped loving me so I went back to Peyton, not knowing it was her who broke us up."

"There's no reason to be sorry now, or bring up the past Luke" she said as she broke eye contact with him. It was years ago."

"Do you still love me?" he asked

She closed her eyes as she sighed as he lifted up her chin once again starring deep into her hazel 

green eyes. "Luke it doesn't matter if I love you or not. Peyton-"

"Damn it Brooke!" he snapped. "This isn't about Peyton. This is about me and you. Please stop hiding your heart from me, I'm begging you. Before I decided to take this trip, Haley came by and met me at the river court and she begged me to stop hiding my heart and let love in. She asked me what I wanted and Brooke after today I realized that deep down inside of me I never stopped loving you. I hid my heart from others because it belongs to you and only you. I want a future with you, not Peyton, or Lindsey. Do you remember that night in New York for my book opening?" he asked as she shook her head.

She stayed quiet.

"Do you?" he asked again.

"Of course I do Luke." She sighed. "It was all make believe just like this weekend" she added sadly.

"I can never win with you" he lashed out in frustration as he went over and sat down on the edge of the bed, throwing his head in his hands.

She took a deep breath as she knelt down in front of him. "I'm sorry Luke." She said as she put her hand on his arm. "It's just that I don't see where this is going. It's too late for us. We had our chance but now it's gone."

"I don't believe that." He replied "What did we say that night?" he asked her once again.

She closed her eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks. "I said that we were going to be a power couple. You were going to be a famous novelist and I'm going to have a fabulous fashion line. You said that we're going to have time for a big family; 2 boys and a girl. And that you'll couch little league, and I'll bake treats for the team" she laughed "okay buy them. We'll spend our summers at our beach house and winters in the south of France.-"

"But it won't matter where we are, as long as we're together." He said finishing her sentence as they were forehead to forehead. He then took her face into his hands as he gently rubbed her tears away with his thumbs. "I meant what I said Brooke. It won't matter where we are as long as we're together. I'm so so in love with you Pretty girl that it hurts." He said as he held her hand once again over his heart. "Please, please stop hiding your heart from me and let me love you." He begged as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Oh Luke" she said wiping away his tears. "We can't do this. It's wrong. I love you with every ounce of my body" she said as she lifted his chin with her trembling fingers "but I love Peyton as well. She loves you and that's why we can't do this whole Bermuda love triangle of death."

…

"So how were the guys? Peyton?" she asked as she cleaned up the counter.

"Fat hangover" he laughed "Jake's having dinner with Peyton tonight"

"Poor them" she laughed. "That teaches them not to drink too much. Jake and Peyton having dinner huh?" she said raising her eyebrows.

"I think it's a thank you for helping me last night dinner" he added

She shook her head. "So how's Dan?" she asked

He sat down at the kitchen table. "No change. Major swelling to his brain from the accident, and they don't think that he'll make it. He's on life support as of now and even if he does make it, he'll have brain damage."

"Wow, I'm sorry honey" she said as she walked over and wrapped her arms around him from behind kissing him on the head.

"We're supposed to decide if we want to keep him on it or pull the plug."

"That's a big decision." She sighed

"Yeah, mom and I decided that we'd wait for Karen and Lucas to help decide."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. You know we're going to have to tell Jamie sooner or later" said Haley

"I know." He replied as he took a deep breath. "It's just that Jamie just go to know him and now,"

"I know honey, I know. Whatever you all decide, we know it's for the best." She said

"I love you Haley" he said as he pulled her into his lap and kissed her.

"I love you too" she replied with a smile.

They both deepened the kiss as it grew intense. He then started tugging at the hem of her shirt kissing her neck.

"Nathan, baby Jamie's still awake and your mom's home" she added

"That's never stopped us before, we won't get caught" he replied still latching on to her neck working his way up to her lips.

"Nathan" she moaned. "Okay, okay we'll finish what we started after we put Jamie to bed" she said trying to pull away from him.

"Haley" he said as she got up from his lap. "Fine!" he pouted as he slapped her on the behind.

"Hey" she smirked

"I love you" he replied

…

"Brooke, we're not in high school anymore. She'll understand. Don't you think she'll want her friends to be happy?" he asked her. "Peyton and I aren't together, and I'm not in love with her. She'll always be important to me, but Pretty girl, you're the one I'm in love with. You were the one I lost my virginity too, you were the one who was with me when we got caught buying whipped cream and condoms," she blushed "you were the one who gave Haley and Nathan a wedding party, you were the one who I begged my mom let stay because I wasn't ready to lose you yet, you were the one who helped organize a way to help Nathan pay all his bills after his accident, you were the one who gave Haley a place to stay even when she did wrong, you were the one I admitted that I love you too, you were the one who I wrote letters too, you were the one who I stood out in the rain with declaring my love for you, you were the one who helped me with my HCM, you were the one who you were the one who tried to help everyone cope with the school shooting, you were the one who helped me heal with Keith died, you were the one who made Haley's wedding dress as well as put together a re-en-actment of how they met, you were the one who helped Rachel, you were the one who helped save Peyton from Derek, you were the one who helped save Peyton and Rachel, you were the one" she put her hand over his mouth as tears continued to glide down her cheeks.

"Luke" she said as she cried harder.

Lucas took her hand off his mouth and put it back over his heart as his other hand lifted up her chin. "I'm so in love with you pretty girl that it hurts not to have you by my side when I go to sleep at night or when I wake up first thing in the mornings. It hurts to know that I've hurt you so much but deep down inside you still love me as much as I love you. He stood up as he pulled her up with him. "I want a future with you in it, and I want one day for you to wear the ring I give you that will declare my love for you" he said as he kissed her ring finger "I want to start a family with you and I want our child to grow in here" he said as he placed his hand on her tummy, sending a chill down her spine. "I want our child to have your beautiful eyes" he said as he kissed her eyes as she closed them "I want our child to have your beautiful lips" he said as he ran his fingers slowly back and forth then bringing his lips 

down to hers as he softly kisses her.

She closed her eyes as she was speechless. There it was again, another one of his "Lucas Eugene Scott famous speeches." Her heart was racing, her head was pounding and she couldn't help but shake from all the crying.

"Brooke," he said as she opened her eyes. "Tell me you don't want this" he said as he kissed her lips, down her chin to her jaw line. "Tell me you don't love me and I'll stop." He said looking into her eyes.

She starred deeply into his beautiful, ocean blue eyes as she knew he meant everything he said. "I c-can't, because if I did I'd be lying." She said as she swallowed a lump that formed at her throat. She pushed him so now he was sitting at the edge of the bed as she straddle him "I love you so much with all my heart and soul that it hurts. I want to share my life with you, I want to be your wife someday and I especially want to have a baby with you! I want it all, everything you just said, as long as I can have it with you and only you Lucas Eugene Scott" she said crying. "I love you so so much."

"Oh pretty girl" he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist with tears streaming down his cheeks. "I love you so much. I-I promise you that this is it. It'll be me and you forever." He said as he laid his forehead against hers.

"Promise?" she asked with a smile.

"I pinky swear, cross my heart poke a needle in my e-" he said smiling as she covered his mouth.

_**(OKAY GUYS… THIS PART IS RATED –M- PLEASE!!)**_

"You're such a dork" she teased rolling her eyes. She then leaned down as she took his mouth into a soft kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His lips then opened up to hers as she licked the inside of his mouth teasing him. She then ran her fingers through his hair as she gave him deep devouring kisses showing him that she needed him. She tugged at the hem of his shirt as he raised his hands for her to pull over his head tossing it somewhere on the floor. Her hands then explored his tight chiseled chest as his skin felt soft and warm like the sunlight. "Luke" she said as they looked deep into each others eyes "make love to me" she exclaimed.

"Your wish is my command Pretty girl" he said as their lips once again met. He pulled off her Nautica "Cabanawear" Chemise. He then unhooked her bikini top, now picking her up as her legs wrapped tightly around his waist; their lips never once parting. He placed her softly down in the center of the bed, tossing her top on the floor. She tugged at the hem of his shorts as he pulled them off. He then showered her with hot open-mouthed kisses along her neck biting and sucking as he went. He was sure he left marks, but he didn't care. She was his, all his. His teeth bit gently along the joint of her neck as she hissed digging her nails into his back. He then moved her hands away from her body as he smiled.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a chuckle.

"I want to remember this." He replied with a big smile. "God, you're so beautiful pretty girl."

She blushed as her hands rested on his shoulders. Her tongue ran along her bottom lip as he Lucas couldn't control himself. He needed to taste her lips again, sweet and warm just like home.

His hand opened wide as it covered her breast so that her tight nipple was against his palm. She whimpered into his mouth as he felt her hands grip tightly around his shoulders. His fingers slid over her skin as he softly tugged at her nipple, feeling it tighten against his finger tips. She then let out a moan of approval which drove him over the edge. He pulled away from her mouth as he cupped her breast in his hand while his lips hovered over her nipple. He sucked her breast evenly using his lips, tongue and teeth to drive her wild.

His lips moved down her body as he placed kisses against her ribs, and all over her tummy. His tongue traced a circle around her belly button as he knew she was turned on. His hand traveled down her thighs as it tightened to his touch, leaving her legs vibrating against his shoulders. He slid one finger against her folds parting the delicate skin feeling the slick heat of her arousal, as he slid one finger into her just enough so she can feel the invasion. Lucas let out a loud groan giving away at his own 

excitement. He then pushed his fingers in deeper giving her what her body begged for as her hands grabbed the blankets letting out a sound of pleasure. "Oh god Luke" she yelled as he wrapped his mouth against her sensitive flesh as she began panting. He then slid his fingers in and out, licking and nibbling as her breathing became more and more rapid. She was getting closer and closer as her back arched higher and high until she reached climax. She let out a cry of pleasure as she trembled against the orgasm. His touch then gently drew circles around her sensitive pink button as he sucked driving her right through her release. He then took his fingers as he pushed them once again deeper into her as her second climax arose, and made Lucas moan into the sensitive flesh between her legs. He felt her orgasm rock him down to his toes.

Brooke managed to pull herself on top of Lucas as she gave him a seductive smile now straddling him. She pressed her hands against his chest as she started kissing him. His lips were firm and hot against hers as he ran his hands in her hair. She took his bottom lip into her mouth, as their tongues wrestled against one another. His lips found her neck once again as she slighted tilted her head giving him access. He then traveled down to her valley between her cleavage as he massaged one breast and took the other one into his mouth. "Pretty girl, I want to be in you, feel you" he whispered in her ear as she moaned clenching down onto his shoulders. She nodded as he wrapped his hands around her waist, as she lifted her hip up so she could position herself at the tip of his erection. She managed to sink down so she could fully take him as it sent electricity racing all along her nerves. "Oh god Lucas" she cried as she moved back up, this time further than before as Lucas's hands tightened around her sending her through another wave of climax. She moved her hips a few more times, as she took as much of him in as she could as her body vibrated with pleasure.

"Lucas, I need you" she panted as a smiled plastered against his lips. She then lifted her body as she came right back down. She was in heaven but feeling weak, as he then slid out of her just to fill her in again. She was dying with pleasure as he lifted her over and over again while his strong hips worked beneath her. They soon found a rhythm as she heard his breathing increase as he let out a cry of ecstasy.

"Tell me you love me pretty girl" he begged as she felt his skin heated and hot against her waist. She tried her best to look deep into his eyes "Lucas, I love you, love you baby" she shouted not caring if the whole world heard her. A smile formed at his lips as he slid in and out of her again. Her hands then gripped his shoulder to stay balance as he took all her strength out of her. She leaned forward thinking that her body was going to shatter, but instead she felt his manhood press against something miraculous inside of her. "Oh Pretty girl, I love you so much" he yelled as she felt a sensation expand throughout her body where his erection filed her. She then heard him moan with pleasure as she felt him pulsate, stretching inside her as he came. It was perfect; everything was perfect feeling him inside of her. She then toppled down on top of him as he wrapped his arms protectively around her stroking her back, still feeling the orgasms and internal spasms that still lingered.

"I love you Lucas, my broody" she whispered as her breathing was even

"I love you Brooke, my beautiful pretty girl" he said as he pulled the sheets over them, drifting off to sleep.

…

"Ahh" Haley yelled as Nathan wrapped his arms around her. "Nathan, what are you doing? You scared me"

"I'm sorry Hales. I'm just eager to pick up where we left off" he smirked as his lips embraced hers.

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They then tumbled backwards as their kiss grew intense. They then ripped off each other's clothes as Nathan attached her neck with kisses leaving her to giggle.

"I love you Nathan" she said against his lips.

"I love you to Hales" he replied as his lips traveled down to the valley between her breasts. He cupped one breast as he took the other into his mouth gently biting and drawing circles around the nipple now kissing his way down to her tummy. His hands then slid down her thighs as she felt her legs tighten 

around his shoulders. His tongue slowly locked onto her sensitive flesh as she moaned.

"Nathan, I need you baby" she cried as he seductively smiled as he slowly thrust into her. He began to pick up the speed as they both found a rhythm speed that topped them off. She then rolled over as she was now on top. His hands began to explore her breasts as he continued to thrust in her. They once again picked up the speed as she ran her hands into her hair, leaving them both moaning and panting. As they both hit their mark, they felt an explosion of pleasure as she toppled down over him.

"I love you Hales" he said kissing her on the top of her head.

"I love you Nathan" she replied smiling as they drifted off to sleep.


	10. What Does This Mean

**Disclaimer: I don't own or is in any way affiliated with OTH- I'm just a huge huge BRUCAS FAN!! :0)**

I wanted to thank everyone who has been "Story alerting" and "Favorite Authoring" my fan fic! You guys totally RoOooOoOck!! It means a lot that you want to keep up with it! As you can tell by the length of my chapters, I'm putting a lot of thought, energy and time into them, especially by the quickness of my updating!! _**Comments**_ and _**Feed Backs**_ are greatly appreciated! You honestly don't know how much they totally make my day!! SoOoOoOo please show me some lovin'!! hehe :0)

**I'd like to especially thank:**

TeamSophia

Rollie

Tanya2byour21

AmbroCoo

Brucasfan23

TeamxxBrucasxx

Brucas224

**For all your comments & Reviews!!**

**Caution- One Brucas Scene Rated -M-**

Here's the next chapter... Enjoy!! :0)

...

Peyton woke up to the sun peaking through her blinds shining brightly on her face. "Ah" she groaned as she realized she had a fat headache. As she tried to get up slowly, a pair of strong arms was wrapped around her waist. She lifted up the blanket as it exposed their naked bodies as she wrapped her sheet tightly around herself.

"Good morning" said Jake as he pulled her closer to him kissing her neck.

"Good morning" she replied smiling as she placed her hands on his chest.

"Please remind me why we drank so much last night?" he chuckled as he propped himself up on his elbow.

"How many bottles did we drink last night anyways?" she asked rubbing her temples.

"I think 3 all together" he replied pushing back a strand of hair behind her ears placing kisses along her neck.

"Jake" she giggled

"Peyton, last night" he said in between kisses "was amazing"

She smiled as she ran her fingers across his lips. "Yeah it was." she replied. Lucas was the last one she made love too before they broke up. "_**Lucas**_" she said out loud in her head.

"Peyton what's wrong?" he asked worried as he noticed a change of expression on her face

"Oh nothing Jake." she lied. "I think it's just because I had too much to drink, that's all" she replied sitting up.

"Peyton" he said as they stared into each other's eyes. "What does this mean for us?" he asked

The one question she wanted to avoid for now. She didn't know what it meant, but she knew that she didn't want to hurt him. "Jake" she said unable to look him in the eye"

"You don't have to say it Peyton" he said throwing on his clothes.

"Jake, please don't go. It's just that that I need some time to sort out everything that's going on in my life"

"There's nothing to sort out. I can see it in your eyes." he said hurt. "We were drunk, lonely and it got out of hand" he said knowing that it wasn't how he felt at all. He still loved her with all his heart. He never stopped and this was killing him.

"Jake of course it meant something to me, and it wasn't a mistake at all." she cried. "I-I care about you a lot and-"

"You care about me a lot, but you don't love me is that it?" he asked frustrated as she started crying. He hated seeing her crying.

"Peyton, please don't cry" he said sitting down next to her. It broke his heart to see her so sad.

"Jake please don't be upset with me." she said in between sobs. "You are so important to me and I just need to think everything through" she said as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"Peyton, I'm not upset with you." he said as he ran his hands through her hair. "I'm hurt, but I understand. I'll give you the time you need" he said as he wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"Thank you Jake" she replied as she kissed him softly.

"Well I've got to go release my parents from child duty so you know where to find me" he said as he kissed her on the cheek.

She nodded as she watched him walk out. She then fell back as she closed her eyes. "What am I going to do?" she asked. Her heart lies with Luke but at the same time with Jake."

...

Lucas started to wake up as he rubs sleep from his eyes. Once fully awake a smile forms at his lips as he looks over and sees his beautiful pretty girl peacefully asleep next to him. His mind replays their night of passion as her gorgeous body is wrapped up in nothing but their white bed sheet. "_**Pretty girl**_" he whispers in her ear as he places kisses down her jaw line finding his way towards the crook of her neck, traveling down her shoulders.

"_**Pretty girl**_" wake up." he whispered again kissing her cheek as she smiled trying to pull herself out of sleep mode. "Good morning" he said as she turned to face him. They were now face to face as their hips were aligned.

"Yes it is, isn't it Broody?" she replied as she took his mouth into hers. He then wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her closer to him deepening the kiss. Her hands then found his back as she caressed his soft skin now digging her nails into it as he placed hot passionate kisses down her neck biting and sucking as he for sure thought he must have bruised her. "_**Broody**_" she moaned as she detached her lips from his now placing hot kisses up his jaw line towards his ear. "Shower; you, me_** now**_" she whispered as she blew hot air into his ear driving him wild. "_**Pretty girl**_" he groaned as he watched her leap off the bed still wrapped in the white sheet. He then sprung up from the bed as he grabbed her by the waist.

"Luke" she cried with laughter as he pulled her closer to him. As they waited for the water to warm up, he placed his hands on her shoulders as he leaned his forehead against hers smiling. "I love you Brooke" he whispered as he bent down and kissed her passionately.

"I love you too" she replied against his lips as she deepened the kiss. As the room was filled with hot steam, Lucas shook his eye brows at her as he released her hands from the sheets she was securely holding up from falling. As the sheet drop, their lips instantly attack one another as the kiss grew intense. Her hands tugged at the hem of his boxers as she pulls them down. He kicked them aside as he pushes her back into the tub as his hands pressed up against the tile, enclosing her up in between his arms. She grasped his shoulders holding on for support as she stood on her tip toes deepening the kiss under the hot water. "Wouldn't you rather take a bath?" he asked in between kisses.

"No, this is more fun" she smirked. His lips then left hers as he placed kisses traveling down her chin, to her neck now resting in between the valley of her breasts; tugging and biting as it drove her wild. He picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist, running her hands through his wet hair. His hands couldn't stop help but roam her soft delicate body as he felt her shiver to his touch. "Luke, I-I" she panted, "need you now" she loudly moaned as it brought a smile to his face. "Yes maam" he replied as she clung on to his shoulders, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. He slid her down the cool tile as he glided her onto his erection causing a loud moan to escape from her lips. "You okay pretty girl?" he asked as he sees her close her eyes biting her lips.

"Oh god Luke, yes yes" she shouted as he slid in and out of her. She leaned down as she kissed him with passion teasing him with her tongue as the kiss grew deeper and deeper. Each time he would thrust into her, her lips would tear away from him as he felt her body tremble from the over powering of sensation exploding throughout her body. "You're getting close pretty girl," he said as he kissed her "let go, give me what I want" he whispered into her ear as she threw her head back deeply moaning causing him to moan along with her. "Tell me you love me Luke" she said trying to keep her eyes open but the pleasure was too much as he continued sliding in and out of her, causing her muscles to clamp down on him.

"Open your eyes pretty girl" he said as she obeyed. "I love you, love you, love you so much Brooke" he said as their lips once again met. He then moved faster and faster as she felt her body explode sending spasms of pure sensation after every orgasm. A loud heavy moan escaped both their mouths as he felt her orgasm rock throughout her body as he reached his own climax. He slid her back down as he placed her on the floor, pinning her against the tile as he rested his forehead against hers. He then wrapped his arms around her waist, as she wrapped hers around his neck, now standing under the water catching their breaths. She stepped aside as he showered himself real quick so he'd give her some time to relax against the water. "I love you, never stopped, never will" she said as she wrapped her arms around his chest from behind.

"You're my world pretty girl" he said smiling as he kissed her one last time before leaving her to shower.

…

"Hi Aunt Brooke its' Jamie. I know you're sad right now because Angie had to go home, but you still have me. I promise you I won't leave you. I miss you. When are you and Uncle Lucas coming home? I hope you bring me something good to make up for being away for so long." He said pouting as Haley laughed at him

"Jamie" she said

"But mama, Aunt Brooke always brings me something good." He said as he kept the phone at his mouth but talking to Haley at the same time. "Okay I just wanted to say I miss you. Please call me or just come by because I want to see you. Chester misses you too. I love you. Here you go mama" Jamie said as he handed her the phone now running to go play.

"I hope you both feel guilty. Your god son here is missing his god parents like crazy. Will one of you two please call and let me know you're both alive and not lying somewhere dead in a ditch or something. Okay love you tigger." She said hanging up.

"No answer?" Nathan asked as he walked back in.

"No, just left a message"

"Well I'm going to go head down towards the river court with Jamie and shoot some hoops with the guys." He said as he walked over and grabbed a water bottle.

"Okay baby, I'll see you later."

"What are you going to do today?" he asked

"I'm going to stop by Peyton's and see how she's doing and besides I've got a lot of papers to grade." She replied

"Oh okay. Jamie, buddy you ready yet?" He yelled. "How's Quentin doing in class?" he asked

"Coming daddy." Jamie yelled as he put on his red cape.

"Better" she replied.

"Alright Hales, see you later" he said pulling her in for a kiss.

"Ewwwww" yelled Jamie as he closed his eyes, as they laughed at him.

"Bye mama" he said kissing her

"I love you honey. Have fun and please stay out of trouble" she yelled.

"You got it mama" he replied shaking his eye brows at her.

…

"How's work?" Haley asked as she and Peyton sat down to have lunch.

"Work is good. Mia comes back Wednesday." She replied. "Which reminds me; we need to finish working on your tracks."

"I'm really behind on paperwork, how about if I get back to you on it." She asked.

She nodded her head. "Have you heard from Brooke or Lucas yet?" Peyton asked curiously

"No I haven't. I've left several messages and nothing in return. Jamie's even left a few and nothing."

"Must be something really important if they're not even contacting their godson."

"Peyton, they're just friends."

"If that was true, then why are they unreachable?" she asked. "I mean come on Hales, Brooke has never had time for a vacation nor turn off her cell phone for any reason. Clothes over Bros is her life."

Haley was quiet. "Well you and I both know that Brooke loved Angie like her own, and when she had to go home it broke her heart. I honestly just think that she's needing some time away from it all. Even if it's for a few days or weeks. I just hope that she's not broken."

"Yeah and if she is, it's a good thing that Luke's there right? I mean he's everyone's savor." she added a little irritated.

"Well you of all people should know how that feels since you always get the upper hand. Luke needs some saving himself and-"

"Well he should be here with me so I can help him" Peyton replied

"Look Peyton, I'm not trying to hurt you in any way but I'm just going to say it. "Did you ever think that maybe he needs a break from you?" she asked as Peyton's mouth dropped open. "He probably just figured that Brooke needed some saving and he did too, so why not do it together" she pointed out.

"Do you think they still have feelings for one another?" she asked

"I don't know. Let me ask you something though?" she said as Peyton made eye contact with her. "Hypotheically speaking, _**IF**_ they were I'm just saying _**IF**_, what's going to happen between you three? Especially you and Brooke?"

"Why do you know something? You do, don't you Hales?" she asked worried. "Brooke would never do that to me especially since she knows I'm still in love with him."

"No, no. Don't be silly Peyton. I know as much as you do" she replied. "I'm jusy asking hypotheically."

Peyton sighed. "Well it's not like Luke and I are together so I guess he's fair game." she replied. "I don't know what's going to happen between us. I mean we've been through so much in the past we've all come a long way to put it behind us."

Haley nodded. "He's the reason you came home isn't it?"

"Yes" she replied. "I love him Haley, I do with all my heart and it hurts that Brooke may still be in love with him too." She replied. "I mean why else did she go on this trip with him. I just wished that I would have said yes back in LA when he proposed, and we'd be happy right now. No complications."

"What about Brooke's feelings? What "IF" she still has feelings for him or he has feelings for her? I mean she gave him to you twice, and you had your chance Peyton but you blew it" she said not really meaning for it to come out as harsh as it seems like by the looks from Peyton's face.

"Whose side are you on anyways Haley?" she lashed out. "I thought you wanted Lucas and I together?"

"I'm just asking as a friend. I mean Brooke is my friend too. I just don't want to see you either one of you get hurt. I'm just saying what happens if Lucas is still in love with Brooke? Are you going to be okay with it? Like she was okay with you two being together?"

Peyton stayed quiet. She never really thought about it that way, because Brooke was always pushing her to fight for Lucas. "I-I don't know. I might sound selfish and all, but I've never thought that would be an option." She replied.

"Why did you say no?" she asked "In LA?"

"I didn't technically say no. I told him I loved him and that we'd get married someday. I mean, he just showed up and everything was going so fast, and I got scared." She said sighing out frustrated. "I'm ready now, but I think it's too late."

"You don't know that Peyton" she said squeezing her shoulder.

"Yes I do. He said he hated me"

"He was drunk Peyton, and didn't you tell me that he apologized?" she asked questionably.

"Yeah, but it still hurts. He looks at me differently Haley. I know he still blames me for Lindsey leaving."

"We all know that it wasn't your fault she left. She was just unsecured about your past with Luke. You can't really blame her though you know."

"I know. I-I just thought that with her out of the picture now, he'd come back to me and we'd pick up our lives where we left off 4 years ago." She said sadly.

"Peyton, 4 years is a long time and people change, even if you are _**the**_ Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer."

Haley's words stuck to her like nails on chalkboard as tears welded in her eyes. "How did things get so complicated?" she cried. "I just want to be with him. We connect, we belong. He used to feel the same way and now he's distancing himself from me."

"Before he left Peyton, I told him that he needs to stop hiding his heart from the person he truly loves. I told him to let love in and hopefully after this trip he'll realize who he wants standing next to him. Give him some time, some space you know. He just got left at the altar, and both his ex-girlfriends are back in town, as well as the fact that he got suspended from coaching for awhile, and there there's Angie who just left. He's a mess."

She nodded. "I guess you're right." She replied. "I miss him." She sighed.

"I know honey. We all do. What about Jake, Peyton? Does it make a difference that he's home?"

"I don't know Hales. I'm confused" she replied. "I've got a confession to make" she said looking at Haley."

"Confession? What about?" she asked.

...

Lucas was sitting down on the balcony in his robe courtesy of the hotel as he overlooked the city. He took a deep breath as he was lost in thought. He had his pretty girl back, his family and he and Peyton were on okay terms again. "Life couldn't be any better than this" he said bringing a smile to his face.

"I thought after last night and just now, you'd for sure wouldn't be brooding for awhile" she joked as she winked at him coming out in her matching robe.

"Come here" he said shaking his head smiling as she sat down in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her tightly as she snuggled against him.

"I can do this forever with you, you know" she said smiling as their fingers intertwined.

"I know, and we have our whole lives ahead of us pretty girl." he replied.

"What about Peyton?" she asked a little worried.

"What about her?" he asked still staring straight ahead.

"She still loves you Luke, those feelings are just going to go away. I can't help but think that we're making a mistake." she sighed. "I-I can't relive High school anymore"

"I already told you" he said talking into her ear. "I'm in love with you Pretty girl; you are the one in my heart. Like I told you back in high school that night on the beach, I'm the guy for you so Peyton is going to have to accept that.

"And if she can't?"

"I don't care if she can't handle it. I'm not going to let you get away from me again."

Brooke sighed.

"Pretty girl, do you trust me?" he asked talking into her ear as he kissed her check.

"More than you'll ever know boyfriend" she replied

"Good, then trust me about this. I want a future with you and I want to have a baby someday with you" he said as his hands sat on her tummy. "Okay?"

"Okay" she said smiling as she turned around and kissed him passionately. "I'll tell her as soon as we get home"

"If you want, we could do it together" he replied.

"Thank you, but I really think I should do it on my own. I don't know how well she's going to take it" she replied with guilt riding over her.

"Are you sure? I could be there for moral support."

"I love you for it Luke, but I need to be the one to tell her. We've all been through so much. Are you sure this is what you want?" she asked as she turns to face him.

"Oh pretty girl," he said as his hands cupped her face "my heart belongs to you and only you"

"So this is it? Me and you?" she said as tears begin to weld in her eyes

"This is it, me and you"

"Good, because I don't think I can handle another heart ache" she cried chuckling

"I can't either. I promise you, it's me and you" he replied as he kissed her

She nodded as she relaxed back into his arms. "How mad do you think everyone is at us?" she asked worried.

"I'd say, pretty mad" he chuckled. "When do you want to tell every about us?" he asked

"I don't know. How about when the timing is right?"

"Baby there's no need to hide it. I swear everyone will be excited for us." he replied

"I know, but I want Peyton to be the first one to know first."

"Okay" he replied. "Whatever you want"

"Broody" she said

"Hmmm?" he replied

"I-I know that we said we'd wait till we got to the airport before we turned on her phones" she said now turning to face him

"Go on" he replied smiling as he brushed a piece of hair behind her ear

"I love you broody" she exclaimed happily as she tapped his nose; then took off to retrieve her phone.

…

"Hey Skillz" Nate said as they did their guy handshake.

"Nate dawg what's up?"

"Uncle Skillz" Jamie shouted as he gave him a hug.

"What's going on little man?"

"Where are the rest of the guys Uncle Skillz?" Jamie asked

"They're on their way. They had to drag mouth out of bed."

"Oh okay" said Jamie as he ran off to play.

"Not too far Jamie" he yelled. "Mouth still hung over?" Nate chuckled.

"For sho. He swore no more drinking for awhile."

Nate laughed.

"So any news on Luke?"

"No, he still hasn't called."

"Luke and B.Davis, you think?" SKillz asked "I mean it's cool and all cuz B.Davis always made him happy. I'm worried about him Nate. Suspended for 5 more games, he's going to need all B.Davis he can get" he chuckled

"Ewwww Skillz, she's like a sister to me" shouted Nate.

"I'm just saying. Whatever makes a brother happy right? He just has to decide if he wants Cheery or Goldielocks."

"I know, he can't just string them both around. I have a feeling though that he'll have his choice made out by the time he comes home."

"Pass me the ball Nate" he said as he shoots a 3 pointer.

"Nice! So how's Quentin doing in practice? I haven't seen nor heard from him for a few days, which isn't normal"

"He's doing great in practice. Still cocky as ever knowing he's one of the best players on the team. He finally has his head on straight after Luke talked some sense into him as well as tutor wife in class and of course working with you."

"He's a good kid, but definitely cocky" Nate added

"Reminds me a lot like someone I know dawg" replied Skillz laughing

"Shut up man. You should be thankful I met Haley" he joked

"Dawg I am, I think we all are"

Nate chuckles as he slam dunks the ball, leaving Skillz beyond speechless.

"I'm baaaack!" shouted Nate as Skillz and him man hugged just as the rest of the guys walked up, with their mouths dropped open.

"Did you-" asked Mouth

"Did he-?"asked Fergie

"Yeah he did" said Junk as Jamie ran up to high five all of them

…

Brooke grabbed her note book as she sat down at the dining room table with a pen in her hand. She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath.

"Pretty girl, what are you doing?" Lucas chuckled as he walked in on her starring at her black berry.

"I-I'm afraid to retrieve my messages" she said not taking her eyes away from her black berry. "I-I've never been away from the office before let alone be unreachable." She said kicking herself for listening to Lucas about leaving and turning her phone off.

"You'll be fine. I'm going to get changed while you check your messages"

She nodded her head

"Baby, we have about 3 hours before we have to get to the airport and check out is in about 1hour. You think you could be ready by then?"

"Yeah, no problem" she replied as she hit "TALK"-"You have 15 messages." She heard as she winced.

"_**Hales-**_ "Brooke Penelope Davis! How could you not tell me that you were accompanying Luke on his trip?? I expected this from LUKE to keep it from me but not from you TIGGER!! I had to hear it from Peyton who by the way is not very happy nor thrilled about your mini get-away! On another note, did Angie get home safely? How are you by the way? I know that you're in good hands since you're with my lameO best friend/brother in law but I'm still worried about you. Oh yeah, your god son wanted to see you both. Call me back as soon as you get this msg. Love you Tigger-Hales. Hales,

_**Millie**_- Brooke, its Millicent I just wanted to let you know that everything at the Store is going great so far so you have nothing to worry about. I also wanted to let you know that Victoria stopped by looking for you. You'll be proud to hear that I actually stood up to her probably just angering her even more, but I have a feeling that she maybe sticking around until you get back. I have no idea why but she I also have a feeling that she will or already has called you so beware. Alright, hope you're having fun where ever you are and I'll see you when you get back. Marvin says hello. Millie, Millie,

_**Victoria,**_ she sighs. "Great what can she possible want?"-"Brooke, its' Victoria. I stopped by the store today and ran into your incompetent assistant. Looks like you're still running Clothes over Bros into the ground since our fall out. We need to talk, so when you get this msg you know what to do." Millie, Millie, Millie, Millie, Hales,

_**Peyton**_- "Brooke its' Peyton. Why didn't you tell me that you went on a weekend get away with Luke? _**My Luke**_? If I may add." She asked upset not even asking about Angie or how Brooke was doing. "You should have told me. Call me back as soon as you get this message." She called me once and never asked how I was doing" she said as she sighed.

_**Nate-**_ "So you and Brooke Davis huh big bro?" Nathan laughed. "Looks like Jamie _**was**_ right about his Uncle Luke and his Auntie Brooke? Haha. Well other then the fact that you've both managed to piss off Hales, I think it's kind of cool that you took B.Davis with you. Less drama, oh wait I forgot that the curly blonde known as Peyton Sawyer isn't so happy with your little ron-da-vu of a trip you both have going on even though it's probably PG and all. You know that your god son has been asking about you both. Way to let him down guys! Could have at least checked out with him. To think we expected more!" Nathan said with a smirk. "Oh I still have to talk to you about Dan so call me back!" Nate. Brooke laughs as she shakes her head. "Got to love Nate"

"Baby, call Nate- He says it's very important" she yelled as Lucas stuck his head out to look at her. "Okay" she heard him yell as he walked over and grabbed his phone.

_**Jamie-**_ "Hi Aunt Brooke its' Jamie. I know you're sad right now because Angie had to go home, but you still have me. I promise you I won't leave you. I miss you. When are you and Uncle Lucas coming home? I hope you bring me something good to make up for being away for so long. "Awww Jamie"

"Jamie -But mama, Aunt Brooke always brings me something good." He said as he kept the phone at his mouth but talking to Haley at the same time. "Okay I just wanted to say I miss you. Please call me or just come by because I want to see you. Chester misses you too. I love you. Here you go mama" Jamie said as he handed her the phone now running to go play." She couldn't help but laugh at her adorable god son. The list continues-

_**Clothes over Bros Head Quarters/Corporations- "**_Uh-Oh, this isn't good. Why is the Corp Office calling me?" she asked frantically."Brooke it's April. Calling you Friday the 11th at about 2:45pm. Macys wants to us to put together a fashion show as well as see new sketches for fall. This is big! I need to hear from you ASAP! The cooperation has contacted Victoria Davis as well as your personal assistant Milliecent who has informed us you fired Victoria. We need direction here so please contact the office as soon as possible. We will need you to come back to New York to meet with the design team. - April

_**Millie**_- Brooke you probably just got a message from the Corp. Office. They need to talk to you ASAP and it doesn't look good that we're leaving them hanging. Please call me back as soon as you can. I'm stressing out here without you."

_**Hales**_-"I hope you know that your mailbox is completely full. Lucky for you Tiger, that I can't leave any more messages. Call me back."

There were about 10 more messages or so that she didn't get too. As soon as she heard "Clothes over Bros Corp Office" she dialed Millie right away.

"Come on, come on Millie pick up" she said anxiously. "I shouldn't have turned off my phone damn it!" she cursed. "Millie's stressed, Haley's so mad, Peyton's pissed off, Jamie, poor Jamie; thinks his aunt and Uncle abandon him, Nate; silly Nate, Victoria-UGH!" she yelled "Why is Corp Office calling?" she wondered.

"Brooke!" exclaimed Millie as she picked up the phone now walking into the store.

…


	11. Back To Reality

I wanted to thank everyone who has been "Story alerting" and "Favorite Authoring" my fan fic! You guys totally RoOooOoOck!! It means a lot that you want to keep up with it! As you can tell by the length of my chapters, I'm putting a lot of thought, energy and time into them, especially by the quickness of my updating!! _**Comments**_ and _**Feed Backs**_ are greatly appreciated! You honestly don't know how much they totally make my day!! SoOoOoOo please show me some lovin'!! hehe :0)

**I'd like to especially thank:**

Oth234234

TeamSophia

BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE

Brucas224

Tanya2byour21

Brucasfan23

Toddntan

TeamxxBrucasxx

**For all your comments & Reviews!! I totally love, love, you guys!!**

Here's the next chapter... Enjoy!! :0)

…

Haley waited for Peyton to confess whatever it was.

Peyton then had a flash back to last night with Jake. "Haley would understand right? I mean I have to tell her. She can help me decide. Wait a minute what am I talking about? I can't tell her I slept with Jake when I'm still pining away for Luke. Can I? Do I? No, No. I love Luke but I also love Jake. God, this is so complicated! What am I going to do" she thought.

"Peyton? You all okay? Haley asked as she chuckled.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry Hales." She replied now snapping out of it.

"Well what's going on?"

"Uh," she said trying to think of something. "Promise me you won't yell at me" she said a little worried

"Okay?" Hales said a little confused.

"Well alright, please keep in mind that I was upset to begin with.

"Uh okay?" said Hales

"Okay well when I found out that my best friend decided to accompany the love of my life on his trip"

"Uh huh"

"I called her and I-I kind of basically just yelled at her."

"Yelled at her for what?" Hales asked confused.

"For not telling me she was going with "_**MY**_ Luke" and during the whole voicemail, I never asked how she was doing with the fact that Angie was gone" she said as she looked to the ground to avoid eye contact

Haley's mouth dropped open. "Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer! You did not just turn Mcbitchy!" she yelled

"Haley!" Peyton snapped as she was in shock. "I can't believe you of all people called me that. Brooke yeah, Rachel definitely; but you? You promised you wouldn't yell" she added beyond appalled

"Well I lied! Can you really blame me? Peyton she's your best friend, and she's really hurting over Angie. You know Brooke's been so vulnerable lately with everything going on and now this! You know you basically made her feel worst then she already does don't you?"

"Yeah I know, I know! I was just upset that Luke asked her to go with him and not me."

"And that's her fault how?" Haley said in defense. "Tell me Peyton, did you at least call her and apologize and check in with her?"

"No" she said shaking her head. "I was going too but then um Jake came over for dinner and one thing-"

"She's one of our best friends, and she's always always been there for you and everyone else. You need to start putting her first in your life Peyton! God, I'm so disappointed in you."

"_**Me?**_! I'm not the one who ran off with Luke" she shouted back. "She could have stayed and _**WE **_could have helped her through it all but she didn't!"

"Luke, Luke, Luke! Do you even hear yourself?! Brooke Penelope Davis is your best friend and you've hurt her over and over and she still forgives you! What does that tell you?! Damn it Peyton, will you stop worrying so much about you and Lucas and start acting like Brooke Davis's freaking best friend for once! You and I both know that she's probably devastated over your voicemail. Angie was so important to her and she was pretty much ripped out of her hands." Haley snapped as she got up.

"Then why didn't she call me the day Angie went home?"

"You know how Brooke is! She knows you have a lot going on with work, and with Luke and Lindsey and your feelings for him that she didn't want to burden her problems with you! Weren't you the one who told me that on the day of Angie's surgery she made you go to work so at least one of you can get things done?"

"Alright I get it Haley!" she snapped. "I will talk to her when she gets back!"

"You better!" she yelled storming off.

…

"Nate, man that was awesome!" the guys all said as they high fived/man hugged him still stunned that he just slammed dunk that basket.

"But when dawg?" skillz asked as he retrieve the ball passing it to Nathan.

"A few days ago." Replied Jamie proudly as Nathan smiled as he ruffled Jamie's hair.

"Quentin and I were in the gym and he kept harassing me. One thing led to another and BAM! Nathan Scott is baaack!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"This is so incredible Nathan. Before you know it, you'll be back in the NBA and-"

"Whoa, whoa Mouth. One step at a time man" he chuckled patting him on the back.

"Yeah sorry, I'm just so thrilled for you." He replied

"We all are Nate!" added Fergie as he steals the ball from Nate's hand.

The rest of the guys then followed suit as they entered a game of 2 on 2. "Come on Daddy, you can do it!" Jamie cheered them on as he sat next to Mouth.

"Hey Mouth, Jamie. What's up guys" said Jake.

"Is that Jenny?" Mouth asked shocked.

"This is Jenny." he replied as the other guys ran over to say what's up.

"What's up Jageleski!" asked the guys.

"Oh, Jenny wanted to go get some ice cream so we're headed there now." he replied

"She's gotten so big. Hi sweetie" said Mouth.

"Jenny, I want you to meet some of daddy's friends." He said as he named everyone. "And this is Jamie. Jamie this is Jenny"

"Hi" they both replied. Jenny was about 6months or so older. "Come on Jenny, I want to show you something cool over there" Jamie said as he took off.

"Go ahead sweetie. I'll be right here. We'll get ice cream in a bit"

"So, how did your dinner date go?" Nate asked as they sat down.

"It went good." He replied not wanting to give up much.

"What's with the gloomy face then?"

"Is it that obvious?" he chuckled.

"I know you came back for her Jake, even if you don't want to admit it. She's still in your heart."

"Well, it doesn't really matter Nate. Luke's in hers" he replied as he stared at the kids running around chasing each other.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked

"There's really nothing to talk about." He replied

Nate laughs as he watches Mouth try to shoot the ball in.

"Daddy, can Jamie come with us to get ice cream please?" Jenny asked as the kids stood in front of their fathers.

"Please daddy, can I?" Jamie begged.

"As long as it's okay with Jake, little man" Nate replied

"Of course." He smiled as he gathered the kids.

"Hey Jake" Nate said as Jake turned around

"In the words of Brooke Penelope Davis" he said "People who are mean to be always find their way back to one another in the end"

"Thanks man" Jake said as they did their guy handshake. "I'll drop off Jamie later this evening."

…

"Millie, god I'm so sorry." she said. "_**I should have never listened to Luke**_." she scolded herself. "I just got all your messages including everyone else in my life. When does Macy need to hear from us? How many times have they called you? What did they say? Victoria? You stood up to her?! I'm so proud of you! Fall design? New York? April? What baby designs? That's just great! When I thought things couldn't be any harder, especially with Angie leaving and all; now they want Baby designs" she said sighing.

"Brooke, take a deep breath" she said laughing as Brooke listened. "Yes Victoria stopped by, and I put her in her place but I think I might have started a war zone with her. You remember April right? She's the PR that you hired to run the Corp while you were here in Tree Hill?

"Oh yeah, that April. I remember."

"Well she wanted to talk to you about Macys; they're interested in a new fall line as well as baby designs. She needs to hear from you no later than the end of Monday so that means we have to go to New York to meet with the Corps so you can make your decision.

"That's tomorrow?! Decision on what?" she asked confused.

"If you think you can handle the challenge. Brooke, you know that this is very important. They've called since Friday and they've called all weekend as I've told them the same thing. When are you coming home?"

"I'm coming home today and you're darn right this is important. Will you call April and tell her that I will call her first thing tomorrow to discuss more details? Will you also book two plane tickets for tomorrow to New York for us and one for Tiffany? Have them send the company car to pick us up at the airport. I'm going to have her come down and help Rochelle here while we're gone. Leave the return date open because I'm not sure how long we'll be gone. Oh that reminds me, will you also call Jennifer and tell her that I'm coming so she can get the pent house all ready for me?"

"No problem Brooke. God, I'm so glad to hear from you." She chuckled as she took a deep breath.

"Thanks for all your hard work Millie. I'll see you tomorrow first thing." She said.

"Oh Brooke" said Millie

"Yeah?"

"We've all missed you" said Millie

"I've missed you guys too."

…

"Luke man, where the hell have you and Davis been?" Nate asked as he picked up his phone. "We've all been so worried and let me tell you Haley's not a happy camper."

"Hey Nate glad you're not upset with me he" he chuckled.

"I can't say the same for Hales or Peyton."

Luke cleared his throat. "So, anyways what's going on? Brooke just checked her voicemail and told me to call you right away. We turned off our phones; anyway we'll get to all that later, what's going on? What's so important?" he asked

"It's about Dan."

"Dan?" he asked confused. "What has he done now?"

"Well supposedly he tried helped an elderly couple get to their car and he ended up getting hit instead. They've put him on life support and it doesn't look good Luke."

Lucas was speechless. "What's the extent of his injuries?"

"Swelling to the brain; Dr. Copeland says that if by some miracle he pulls out of it, he'll still most likely have brain damage."

"Well you never know with Dan." he replied.

"Yeah I know man. My mom and I discussed that we'd wait for you and Karen to get here before we decide anything."

"As in what Nate?" Luke asked

"As in keep him on life support or pull the plug"

"Since we're all linked to Dan we thought it should be a decision to be talked about"

"How is Jamie taking it?" he asked worried

"We actually haven't told him yet. Hales and I decided that we'd wait for a little more information first and besides he's going to need us and his god parents to be there for him when we break the news to him"

"Yeah that's a good idea."

"So you and Davis huh?" Nate smirked.

"Wow little brother, never thought you'd be the nosy type" Luke laughed.

"Ha Ha. Joke all you want. You know once Haley gets a hold of you two I'd be worried"

"Please don't remind me. I'll fill you in later. Can you pick us up tonight at 8pm?"

"Sounds good big brother."

…

Haley was sitting down grading papers as she tried not to think about her fight with Peyton. Okay more like her yelling at Peyton then storming off. "Well she deserved every bit of my yelling" she said out loud. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Look Pey-"

"Hi Hales" she said smiling.

"L-Lindsey?!-" Haley said shocked

"OMG!" Both girls laughed as they hugged. "Come in, how are you?" aske Haley

"Good, but I've been better" she replied. "How are you, Nate and Jamie?" she asked

"We're good. I heard you went back to New York. How's that going? Here sit" she said patting the seat next to her.

"It's going good." She replied sadly

"Then why the long face?"

"You know why Hales. So uh, how's Luke?"

"He's been better" she replied.

"I went by his place but there was no one there. I went by the river court and saw all the guys but didn't stop when I noticed he wasn't there. I was tempted to go by Peyton's but I decided to try here first."

"He's not there Linds. He's out of town actually"

"Oh really?" she asked hurt. "Let me guess with pey-"

"No" she replied as she cut her off. "They're complicated right now"

"Wow, you mean that even after I handed him to her on a silver platter, they're still not together?" she chuckled. "You know, I never meant to hurt him Hales" she said as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I know honey" she said taking her in a hug.

"I wanted him to be happy, but then I realized that my heart was empty without him. I love him so much that it hurts" she cried. "I even told him that I was seeing someone just so he would let me go and move on"

"Lindsey you knew that crushed him even more" Haley pointed out.

"I know, but I figured that would be the only way he'd move on."

"So I take it, you're here now because you want him back?"

"Yes" she said nodding her head. "I've realized I can't live without him Hales. No matter how much I try, I can't do it. He's my world. I made a mistake and now I'm ready to fight Peyton for him."

"Oh boy" Haley shouted in her head as she put up a fake smile. Just then she had a flash back. "_**We're not kids anymore, you know Luke. It really hurts me to watch what you're doing. What do you want? If Lindsey's the right girl then that's great, if it's Peyton, great if it's Brooke-Lucas just please stop hiding your heart. I mean it"**_

"I need to talk to him, and I don't want to do it over the phone. When will he be home Hales?" she asked. "Hales?"

"_**Lucas, please stop running. Come on, you've got to let go of this dark weight you're carrying around"**_

"Hales?"

"Huh?" she said as she snapped out of it. "I'm sorry Linds, what was that?"

Lindsey laughed. "I asked if you knew when he'll be home"

"Oh, I don't know. He took off Friday night and didn't say a word to anyone where he was going. He turned off his phone so no one can reach him. Can you believe he didn't even tell me?? Me?? Of all people"

"Has anyone tried? Is he okay?" she asked worried. "This is my entire fault. I should have just said yes" she cried

"This isn't your fault. He just needed time away from everything and everyone to sort out his life. He's a big boy and I'm pretty sure he's fine"

"Yeah, you're right" she replied. "Thanks for listening Hales. I've missed you, you know that?" she asked now hugging her once again.

"I've missed you Linds. Jamie misses you too" she said smiling

"I've missed him too"

"So how long are you in town for? Where are you staying?"

"Probably until I talk to Luke, you know? Figure some things out. I'm staying at a bed and breakfast across town." She replied.

…

"I'm just about done." She replied as she neatly folded her clothes. "Luke there's something I need to talk to you about" she said as she turned to look at him. "Baby is everything okay?" she asked worried as she saw the look on his face. "Oh god is it Jamie? Naley? Peyton? The guys??"

"No, no It's D-Dan" he replied putting his hands on her shoulder.

"Oh thank god. What about him? What did he do now?" she asked now tending back to her suitcase.

"He's in a coma."

"Oh my god Luke" she replied pulling him in a hug

"What happened?"

He explained the situation.

"I'm sorry Luke. You don't need this right now" she replied.

"Nate and Deb are waiting for my mom and I to help make the decision on what to do with him"

Brooke nodded her head. "Well whatever you all decided I'm sure everyone will be behind you all 100." She said squeezing his shoulder.

"Is it wrong to not feel anything for him? Not wanting to see him?" he asked as he sighed.

"No Luke it's not wrong. I mean he has caused you, your mom, Nate, Deb and everyone else hell. He doesn't deserve it, but if you don't go see him Luke, I'm afraid that you're going to hold in all that regret if he doesn't make it."

"He killed Keith Brooke. I don't know if I could even-"

"I know honey and I'm not saying forgive him. I'm just saying wash your hands with him just in case he makes a turn for the worst. Keith has taught you to live, love and learn. He's proud of you Luke and he's always watching over you, your mom, and Lily. He loves you guys, remember that." She said smiling as she kissed his nose. "Having love in here" she said as she placed her hands over his heart "overpowers all that hatred. "You learn to forgive and forget, take what you have now, because life is too short."

"How did you get so wise?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her kissing her forehead.

"I learn from the best" she replied winking at him.

"How did Jamie take it? I was positive he would have said something in one of his vm's but he didn't."

"He doesn't know yet. Hales and Nate didn't want to tell him until we got home." He replied.

"He's going to need us" she replied as he nodded.

"I love you Brooke"

"I love you too" she replied as he took her mouth into his.

She deepens the kiss as he pushes her back on the bed. He then kisses down her chin towards her neck as she tilts to the left to give him room. He then makes his way back up to her lips.

"No, no no Luke" she yelled as she placed her hands firmly on his chest.

"Why not pretty girl?"

"Because broody we have to finish packing, check out is in like 30mins and we have a plane to catch." She replied trying to push him off.

"But we're pretty much finished, and we still have 30mins" he said shaking his eye brows at her.

She giggled."We'll have time for that later" she said trying to fight him on it. As much as she wanted him right now, she had a lot on her mind. She had to tell him about New York, but how? How will he react? She then felt his lips attack her neck as he started unbuttoning her blouse; snapping her back into reality. "Baby, baby, you need to check your voicemails, and I need to call Hales before we take off" she said quickly standing up re-buttoning her blouse.

"What's a couple more hours and Haley can wait." he replied smirking as he pulled her back down, now hovering over her as their faces were inches apart.

"Nate's picking us up at the Airport" he said as he looked into her eyes.

"See now I have to really call tutor mom otherwise- ." she said trying to push him off as well as fight the urge. "Those gorgeous ocean blue eyes weren't helping."

Just then he tugged at her blouse in one swift movement sending all her buttons flying as he cut her off from talking. "Oops" he said as he had the biggest grin plastered to his face.

"Lucas Eugene Scott!" she screeched. "You did not just ruin my expense original clothes over bro blouse"

"Brooke Penelope Davis!" he mocked. "Yes I did; and I'll tell you what." He said whispering in her ear. "If you're cooperative, I'll have my girlfriend get you a new one" he chuckled as he left trails of kisses under her ear moving towards her neck.

Brooke was about to lose herself as he nibbled playfully at her ear. "Really, you'd do that for me?" she asked acting shocked.

"Uh huh." he replied smiling. "I'd do anything for you pretty girl"

"Oh Broody, you're going to get lucky right about now" she said as their lips melted into each other's.

"I knew you would see it my way" he chuckled as she got on top of him.

…

_**"Luke, Luke, Luke! Do you even hear yourself?! Brooke Penelope Davis is your best friend and you've hurt her over and over and she still forgives you! What does that tell you?! Damn it Peyton, will you stop worrying so much about you and Lucas and start acting like Brooke Davis's freaking best friend for once! You and I both know that she's probably devastated over your voicemail. Fix it and stop being so selfish Peyton!**_ How dare she get upset with me" Peyton shouted as she walked into her office." Brooke is the one who's with my Lucas and I'm the bitch" she said as she picked up a few demo cds, now glancing over and seeing a picture of them on her desk. "Is it possible?!" she asked out loud. "What was Haley getting at asking "IF or hypothetically? I mean, Brooke wouldn't go on this trip if she still didn't have feelings for Lucas right?" she exclaimed.

"No shit Sherlock" said Owen as he walked into her office. "You just solved your case." He chuckled

"What the hell do you want?" she shouted. "You don't even know what you're talking about." she snapped.

"Whoa, what's gotten your panties rolled up in a tight wad Sawyer?"

"Look, did you come for a reason, because I've got a lot of work to do" she yelled.

"Brooke and Lucas aren't just friends. They could never be just friends Peyton. You and I both know that it's not a possibility."

"Well Lucas loves me and I love him." She said. "He's not in love with Brooke or Lindsey."

"You sure you love him?" Owen grinned.

"Yeah why would you ask me that?" she replied appalled.

"Well, probably because I saw a certain clean cut- hazel brown eyed, brunette, good looking, probably an Abercrombie and Fitch model or something; leave your house really earlier this morning" he smirked.

"Not that it's any of your business and all, but Jake and I are just friends" she replied.

"Jake huh? If I haven't mistaken, isn't he the one who took you home the other night when we got smashed? And isn't he the one Brooke was telling me about that you fell in love with first?" he asked

"I don't have time for your stupid games. What do you want?!"

"Have you heard from Brooke yet?"

"No I haven't"

"I-I need a favor" he said now being serious.

"Favor? You've got to be joking right?!

"I need you to help me make Brooke understand that I love her." he said now picking up that photo off Peyton's desk.

"Now why would I do that?!" she snapped as she snatched the photo out of his hands. "Last time you pretty much walked out on her"

"I know, and I was a fool before. I've realized that being away from her is killing me. She's the one for me Peyton." Owen replied.

"You really love her don't you?" she asked as she sat back in her chair.

"I do, so much that it hurts."

Peyton sighed. "Look, all you have to do Owen, is fight for her. Show her you love her and that she's the only one in your heart" she replied sincerely. "There's no secret to Brooke's heart."

"Oh Peyton, you are so naïve. The secret to Brooke's heart is Lucas. She loves him, and I know he loves her too. I see it in their eyes when they're in the same room." He sighed.

"You're wrong" she shouted. "Brooke would never hurt me like that. She knows I love him" she shouted. "Get out!" she yelled.

"I've wasted my time coming here. If you're not going to help me, I'll do it myself. I will make Brooke realize I'm the one for her." He said as he left.

...

Lucas and Brooke were now checking out of the hotel as they walked hand and hand over towards the desk.

"Checking out Mr and Mrs Scott?" asked Stephen as he greeted them

"Yes we are." they replied not taking their eyes off one another.

"How was your stay?" he asked

"Amazing" she replied

"A dream come true" he answered as she blushed.

"It's hard to say goodbye to this hotel" she chuckled now turning back to Steve. "You've spoiled us rotten you know that don't you?" she laughed.

"Well as long as you had a magical time, it's all worth it." he replied

"Thank you for all you've done for us" said Lucas as extended his hand out.

"You're very welcome. Seeing you two happy and so in love like this is priceless" he responded shaking Lucas's hand.

"Be sure to come back again" he added

"You can count on that" Brooke said as she winked at him.

…

"Mommy, why hasn't Luke called us yet?" Lily asked Karen

"Well honey, Lucas is going through a lot right now on"

"Is he sad mommy?"

"Yes is honey. That's why he's on vacation. He needs to relax, clear his head and have some fun."

"Is that why he took Brooke with him?I really like her. She's pretty and very nice. I can't wait to play with my doll house she gave me."

"I don't know why he took Brooke with him" she said quietly in her head. "How do you know he took Brooke with him sweetie?" she asked

"I talked to Jamie and he told me. I miss Tree Hill" she said looking up to Karen.

"Well then, you must be excited that we're going home" she asked smiling

"Yes I am" replied Lily as she looked out the window. "Andy's still going to meet us at the house right?"

"Yes he is honey. We'll see him next week."

Lily nodded her head as she went back to playing with her dolls.

…

_**"Brooke its' Peyton. Why didn't you tell me that you went on a weekend get away with Luke? My Luke? If I may add. You should have told me. Call me back as soon as you get this message."**_She sighed. "Hi too you too Peyton, I'm fine by the way, thanks for asking" she said out loud in her head as once again, her mind got the best of her. She felt guilt rise as she thought more about Peyton. She should be furious that Peyton is lacking in being her best friend, but at the same time she loves her to death. "What am I going to do?" she asked. "I'm such a horrible friend." She yelled. "Peyton loves him. It's going to crush her if she ever found out the truth. How am I going to tell her? I have too, I love Lucas and he loves me. We deserve to be happy right?" she asked. "God, we're not in HS anymore." She sighed. She'll just tell her when timing is right. That's what she'll do. "God, how could she not ask me about Angie? She knows that Angie is so important to me. How am I going to go home and face all of her toys, and clothes?" she said sadly.

Just then she thought about Jamie. Oh how she misses him dearly as a smile forms at her lips, now recalled his message. _**"Hi Aunt Brooke its' Jamie. I know you're sad right now because Angie had to go home, but you still have me. I promise you I won't leave you. I miss you. When are you and Uncle Lucas coming home? I hope you bring me something good to make up for being away for so long. Jamie -But mama, Aunt Brooke always brings me something good." He said as he kept the phone at his mouth but talking to Haley at the same time. "Okay I just wanted to say I miss you. Please call me or just come by because I want to see you. Chester misses you too. I love you. Here you go mama"**_ Tears then slide down her cheeks as she started thinking about Angie. "Oh baby girl, I miss you" she said silently as she sighed. She knew exactly what she was going to do, and that was burying herself in work. When things get tough, that's what she does best."

"I thought I was the brooder" joked Lucas as she snapped back into reality. "What's wrong pretty girl?"

"What makes you think something's wrong?" she asked.

"Because you're not acting like your cheery self"

She took a deep breath.

"Come on, talk to me. Tell me what's going on in that pretty head of yours"

"Well for one Peyton, then there's Haley, our friends, Jamie" she said smiling "Angie" she said as her smile turned into a frown "work, my mother" she sighed "Us" she said smiling again as she wrapped her arms around his right arm.

Lucas placed a kiss on her head. "Baby, Peyton and our friends will be excited for us, Haley may be pissed off but she'll get over it, and Jamie's going to be thrilled to see us, especially you his god mother. It'll take some time to heal with Angie, you know but it'll happen. I promise. With work and your mother you'll just have to take it one step at a time. You've done great with your store in Tree Hill and the Head Corp is still standing strong, baby you're super woman"

She laughed. "Super woman?" she asked shaking her head.

"And with _**US**_, you have nothing to worry about. I love you and only you. You are the one I want standing next to me forever."

"Baby, can we not tell anyone about us yet?"

"Why?" he asked confused.

"Because a lot has happened in all our lives, especially within the last few days you know with Angie, Peyton and Lindsey. I think its best that we take it slow."

"Pretty girl" he said looking at her.

"Please Broody. I don't want everyone to think that you're just rebounding with me" she replied

"But I'm not. Everyone knows how much I love and fought for you. I want to be with you and no one else"

"I know and I feel the same way" she said as her hand caressed his cheek. "I just want it to be perfect timing when we tell everyone. Please."

He sighed. "Okay, fine. I'm only doing this because I love you"

"Thanks Luke" she replied as she kissed him." She couldn't tell him about New York yet. She had to find out a little more info first before she decides anything. So for now, until tomorrow she'll keep quiet about it.

"Ladies and Gentleman please buckle up and return your seats to an upright position. Holly will come around and gather the last pieces of trash before we land. Tonight's a beautiful night, clear skies, temperature about 58 degrees. It's going to be a little chilly so grab your jackets, and if you don't have one, grab your loved ones to keep you warm" they heard the pilot say as laughs went all around. "Once again, on behalf of United Airline, we would like to thank you for flying with us. We hope to see you all again real soon."

"We're home" said Lucas as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Home sweet home" she replied nervously as she looked out the window.


	12. And It All Begins

I wanted to thank everyone who has been "Story alerting" and "Favorite Authoring" my fan fic! You guys totally RoOooOoOck!! It means a lot that you want to keep up with it! As you can tell by the length of my chapters, I'm putting a lot of thought, energy and time into them, especially by the quickness of my updating!! _**Comments**_ and _**Feed Backs**_ are greatly appreciated! You honestly don't know how much they totally make my day!! SoOoOoOo please show me some lovin'!! hehe :0)

**I'd like to especially thank:**

TeamxxBrucasxx

TeamSophia

Toddntan

Oth234234

BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE

Pink5288

Tanya2byour21

Brucasfan23

Oth-brucas4ever

Cutiekesi

**For all your comments & Reviews!! I totally love, love, you guys!!**

**A/N 1:** Please Note that I accidently said Jenny Jageleski was 6months older when Jamie, but that is incorrect. She's actually 2 years older!! Thanks for catching that TeamxxBrucasxx!! I don't know where I got 6months from!! Hehe!!

**A/N 2: **Please note that Bevin is not married to Tim nor does she have a kid with him. I bet everyone else like me didn't see that one coming.

**Here's the next chapter... Enjoy!! :0)**

…

"_**McBitchy**_ Hales?" Nathan couldn't help but laugh as his wife explained this afternoon's situation. "Brooke is totally rubbing off on you" he joked as they sat there waiting for Brooke and Lucas to arrive.

"Ha ha funny" she said as she playfully smacked him in the arm. "I couldn't help it Nate. I was so angry when she told me she never once asked Brooke how she was doing since Angie left in the voicemail. Seriously, what kind of best friend does that?!" she asked raising her voice. "As much as I love Peyton, I love Brooke more. She has always been there for me, and I just feel like Peyton totally takes advantage of the fact that Brooke's too forgiving. I just wish that Brooke could be selfish at times you know?" she said sighing.

"I know Hales, but you and I both know that, that's not possible. She has the biggest heart, and that's one of the many of reason why we asked her to be Jamie's god mother. She's Brooke Davis; the happy, cheerful, strong, and very independent multi-million dollar designer. Whereas Peyton is the complete opposite; She's the dark-eerie, I hate the world brooder; artist/music producer. I mean we all love her to death; don't get me wrong. The difference between Peyton and Brooke is that Sawyer lacks the strong/ independent suit in her life. I honestly think that's why Luke feels that he has to always rescue her.

"And I agree, but the sad thing is that Peyton doesn't realize that for the first time both Brooke and Luke are the ones who need rescuing. She was too busy accusing her of trying to steal Luke. Honestly, I'm glad that Luke asked Brooke to go with him."

"You are?" he asked his wife a little surprised.

"Yeah I am because I think that they both hold the key in helping each other heal. I just feel that ever since Peyton's come back into town, Luke's life has been turned upside down."

"So I take it that's why Lindsey's back into town?" he asked.

"Yes unfortunately" she replied.

"You don't sound too thrilled Hales"

"It's not that, it's just that once again we have the rise of the Bermuda love triangle of death! I just hope that Lucas has thought long and hard about whom's really in his heart. Maybe everyone can 

finally move on."

"And I think we finally have our answer" replied Nathan with a smile as he motions towards the happy couple holding hands, and laughing.

…

"Hi Skillz" said a voice he'd recognize anywhere.

"This is a dream. This is a dream. This is a dream" he kept whispering to himself as he closes his eyes. He stood there frozen with his basketball in his hands not wanting to turn around.

"Skillz" she chuckled as she tapped him on the shoulder. "Skillz"

He took a deep breath as he slowly turned around. "Bevin? It is you, wait what are you doing here?" He asked completely shocked to see her standing in front of him after all these months.

"A little birdie told me to come by and see you" she said a little confused but brushed it off.

He couldn't help but laugh as she was still the same; still beautiful as ever.

"How are you?" she asked as silence fell between the two.

"I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm good. I just moved back into town and was taking a stroll and it brought me here." She replied.

"I think this is where everyone seems to end up once they return to town" he replied smiling.

"What?" she asked confused. "No, Mouth told me you were here."

"Never mind" he chuckled.

"It's good to see you. I've missed you" she said as she pulled him in for a hug.

"I've missed you to shawty" he replied with a smile hugging her tighter.

"Skillz?" said another familiar voice.

…

"Oh what do I owe this pleasure" Peyton said rudely at the sight of Victoria standing at the door.

"Oh look you're still here" she replied disgusted as she made her way in and looked around.

"What do you want Victoria" Peyton asked as she closed the door now standing there with her arms crossed at her chest.

"Is my sorry excuse of a daughter back from where ever the hell she went?"

"No, she's not here and I honestly don't know when she'll be back"

"No matter how hard I try they couldn't keep a damn baby away from her" she said in disbelief as she picked up a few toys.

"Wow, it's hard to believe Brooke has a mother like you" Peyton chortle.

"At least she has one" Victoria snickered.

Peyton glared at her. "Actually she doesn't. See a mother is someone who's loving and caring and since you're neither one of those; Brooke just has this bitch that gave birth to her who's pretty much a gold digger."

Victoria chuckled. "Wow, another one with a back bone. Aww don't they make such a beautiful family?" she smirked as she spots a picture of Brooke, Lucas and the baby together. She knew that it would burst Peyton's bubble.

"I know what you're trying to do Victoria and it's not going to work. Brooke and Lucas are just friends."

"Yeah that's why I walked in on them 4 years ago as he proposed to her in New York" she replied smirking. "She was showing him around her pent house before I walked in."

Her mouth dropped open as she raised an eye brow. "You're a liar!" shouted Peyton. "He wouldn't propose to her when he's in love with me."

"Believe whatever you want Peyton, I saw him get down on one knee as he held the box up to her revealing the ring with my very own eyes" she edged on even though she knew it wasn't true.

"I've had enough of your BS! Don't let the door hit you on the way out!" she snapped

"Don't think I can't get rid of you blondie just like I did with the redhead. Who knew a few words here and there would send her running." She laughed. "You both are worthless- pieces of crap who free load off of Brooke; who's stupid enough to allow it. You know, she won't always be around to save your sorry asses"

"You disgust me you bitch" yelled Peyton as she opened the door.

"Wow, we finally have something in common" she said as she stopped right outside the door.

Peyton stood there as she rolled her eyes.

"You say I'm a bitch Peyton, but don't forget that you're also the bitch that broke Brooke's heart." She laughed as Peyton slammed the door shut in her face.

She stood there as she broke down crying.

…

"When are you leaving?" Mouth asked his girlfriend

"Tomorrow afternoon." She replied.

"How long will you be gone for?"

"I'm not sure Marvin. You know I wouldn't go if I didn't have to nor if I didn't love Brooke. Macys wants her to put together two new sets of designs which is a great opportunity for Clothes over Bro's. I'm just worried though that one of the sets are going to be hard for her to do." She replied

"What do you mean?"

"Well one of them is for fall and the other is for babies."

"Oh" was all he said. "Well, Brooke is strong. It'll be hard for her but she'll accomplish it. Her company is way too important to her you know."

"That's just it, I'm afraid she might just bury herself into her work like she always does."

Mouth nodded his head. "I'm going to miss you. I wish you didn't have to go Millie"

"I know Marvin." She said smiling as she pulled him in for a kiss.

"So that was Bevin huh?" she asked "The love of Skillz life?"

"Yeah, hopefully we'll get our old Skillz back now that she's back. He's been so down since she left and I know as much as he didn't want to admit it, he missed her like crazy."

"How did you know where to find her? I thought she moved?"

"She did, and I didn't find her. I was surprised to see her as much as everyone else."

Just then there was a knock at the door.

…

"Owuch Hales" Nathan said rubbing his arm. "What was that for?"

"I just wanted to make sure that what I'm seeing is real" she said still shocked to have seen Luke pull Brooke into a passionate kiss from afar.

"Well it is, and if I haven't mistaken Hales, aren't you suppose to ask me to pinch you" he joked.

She wasn't paying attention to him as her eyes were still glued to her best friends. "Oh god, I was right, the Bermuda love triangle of death is here" she said nervously.

"Hales, we don't even know if they're a couple. It was just-"

"That was _**not **_just a kiss Nate. Didn't you see it in their eyes?" she asked. "I don't know if I'm supposed to be happy for them? Or fear that Brooke might get hurt again?" she said worried

"Hales, lets' just find out what's going on before you jump to any conclusions."

She nodded her head.

"Luke, Brooke" shouted Nate as he waved and nodded.

They both looked up and saw a puzzled Haley. "Oh god, she knows Luke and she doesn't look to 

happy" said Brooke nervously as they walked closer.

"Pretty girl, you don't know that. For all we know, she's probably just upset that we were unreachable over the weekend."

"And whose fault is that Lucas Scott! I'm so going to blame you for this one if Haley's upset with me" she said as she walked off before him.

He smiled as he rolled his eyes.

Both girls stood there in front of each other not saying a word as the guy's man hugged and said their hellos. "Thanks for coming to get us man" said Luke.

"No problem big brother" he replied as they turned to the girls

"Tutor mom/ Tigger" they said at the same time laughing as they embraced in a hug. "I've missed you" Brooke said as they pulled apart

"I've missed you too" said Hales as they pulled into another hug. "You've got a lot of explaining to do young lady" she whispered into her ear.

"I know, I will promise." She replied. "I'm so sorry I didn't call, Jamie must hate me. You can blame Lucas for all that"

"Thanks Brooke" he replied chuckling

"He doesn't hate you sweetie. He misses his god parents like crazy though."

"We've missed him" replied Luke as he and Haley pulled into a hug.

"Davis, get over here!" Nate said as he pulled her into a hug. "We saw you two kissing, you have a lot of explaining to do" he whispered into her ear as he chuckled.

"I know" she said as she nodded, blushing as they pulled apart.

"You've got some explaining to do Lucas Scott" said his best friend as they hugged.

"I know, trust me!" he chuckled as Haley smacked him in the arm.

"Owuch, what was that for?" he asked rubbing his arm.

"For your stupid idea of turning your phones off and making all of us worry about you. Something big could have happened or you both could have died for all we know." She scolded them.

"We're sorry mom" he chuckled taking a step back from her as she glared at him.

"Hales, we really are sorry. Can we please go home now?" she asked as she looped arms with her and they start walking off.

"So you and Davis huh?" Nate asked as they walked a few feet behind the girls.

Lucas laughs as he rolls his eyes.

…

"Lindsey? What are you doing here?" Skillz asked as he pulls her into a hug.

"I was in town visiting, and decided to take a walk, and ended up here" she replied smiling.

"Wow, everyone does end up here." He chuckled.

"And who is this Skillz?" Bevin asked a little jealous. (Remember, Lindsey and Bevin never met because she and Tim were never together)

"Bevin this is Lindsey, Lindsey this is Bevin"

"Nice to meet you" they both replied in unison. "How do you know each other?" Bevin asked

"Oh Lindsey is Lucas's-"

"Ex-Fiancée/Book editor" she replied for him knowing that Skillz wasn't sure want to say.

"Ex-Fiancée? Really? I for sure thought he would have married Peyton or Brooke by now since he jumps from one to the other though out high school" she added bluntly not meaning any harm in it.

"Bevin" exclaimed Skillz. "I'm sorry Lindsey. Bevin tends to say whatever is on her mind"

Lindsey was a little hurt but she understood. "Its' okay" she replied.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked

"I came back for Lucas, but Haley told me he's out of town."

He nodded his head. "Yeah he is. We don't know when they'll be back in town."

"They?" she asked confused.

"Yeah, he and Broo-" he said realizing he shouldn't have by the shock expression on his face.

"Brooke?! Brooke Davis accompanied him on his trip?" she asked shocked

"I'm sorry Lindsey. I didn't know you-." Skillz replied.

"Why didn't Haley tell me?" she asked upset cutting him off.

"Well Brooke was his first love" said Bevin

"What?!"

"Everyone knows that. Brooke was the first girl Lucas said "I love you too"

"Shawty, I think it's time you stayed quiet"

"So what about Peyton?" asked Lindsey as both girls ignored Skillz

"Oh no, this is not good"

…

"Hi Mouth" she said.

"R-Rachel, what are you doing here?"

"Geez, can't a friend stop by and see another friend?" she asked

"Yes of course. Come in, how are you?" he asked as they embraced in a hug.

"I'm better than good" she replied.

"You look great. Everything is-?"

"Awesome. I've got my life back on track."

"That's great Rach. I bet Brooke will be happy to know."

"That's why I'm back. She's probably not going to be happy to see me, but I owe her an explanation on why I left like I did, and money I owe her big time."

Millie clears her throat.

"Rachel you remember Millie. Millie, Rachel" he said as both girls said hello.

"Do you know where I can find her?"

"She's out of town" replied Millie.

"Do you know how long?"

"She'll be here tonight. Naley's picking them up at the airport."

"Naley" said Rachel as she chuckled. "Brooke is so rubbing off on all of you"

They laughed.

Just then Fergie and Junk walked in. "Hey Rachel" they said in unison

"Hey guys" she replied as they all hugged.

"I'm heading down towards the river court, you guys want to come?" she asked.

"Why the river court?" asked Millie

"Oh, because that's where everyone ends up when they get back into town" she replied.

"We're actually heading there now." Said Fergie as Junk grabbed the door.

"Well its' only 9:30pm" Mouth said as he took Millie's hand.

"Lets' go" she replied

…

"Peyton was his first crush, he felt connected to her or something" said Bevin. "But Brooke was the one he always fought so hard to get back. He cheats on her with Peyton, breaks her heart; she ends all their friendships, then he falls in love with her again at the end of Junior year, she leaves for California, comes back they do this non-exclusive crap which we all knew Brooke was protecting her heart from Lucas by the way."

"Uh huh"

"Shawty really, I think-"

Both girls glare at him as he walks away and shoots baskets

"Where was I, oh yes; they finally make it exclusive and things were great, then the school shooting/naley wedding/car accident happens. Brooke just randomly tells Lucas one day that she stopped missing him which I think by the way is a bunch of crap"

"Why do you think that?" Lindsey asked

"Because Lucas was Brooke's first and only love. She won't admit it, but I know she still loves him. I honestly think that Brooke gave Lucas to Peyton so she wouldn't get hurt again." There goes Bevin once again; being her blunt self.

Lindsey stayed quiet. "Did he fight for her again?" she asked.

Bevin nodded her head. "You bet he did."

"Why did he stop?"

"Because she told him she wasn't going to fight for him."

"And that's how Lucas and Peyton ended up back together?"

"Yup."

"Did she end their friendships once again?"

"Yeah, she did. But eventually she put it behind her and they became friends again. I knew it bothered her that Lucas and Peyton were dating but she learned to accept it."

"Great" Lindsey said as her eyes locked with a curly blonde making her way towards the court.

…

Peyton was furious. First Haley yells at her, then she has a pow wow with Victoria, "god can this night get any worst" she shouted. She then grabs her jacket as she decides to take a walk. She then had flash backs- _**"What does this mean for us?-Jake-You don't have to say it Peyton. Jake, please don't go. It's just that that I need some time to sort out everything that's going on in my life-There's nothing to sort out. I can see it in your eyes. We were drunk, lonely and it got out of hand-Jake of course it meant something to me, and it wasn't a mistake at all-I-I care about you a lot and-You care about me a lot, but you don't love me is that it?-Peyton, please don't cry-Jake please don't be upset with me-You are so important to me and I just need to think everything through-Peyton, I'm not upset with you. I'm hurt, but I understand. I'll give you the time you need" **_

_**Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer! You did not just turn Mcbitchy!-Luke, Luke, Luke! Do you even hear yourself?! Brooke Penelope Davis is your best friend and you've hurt her over and over and she still forgives you! What does that tell you?! Damn it Peyton, will you stop worrying so much about you and Lucas and start acting like Brooke Davis's freaking best friend for once!-**_

"_**I know what you're trying to do Victoria and it's not going to work. Brooke and Lucas are just friends- Friends? Yeah that's why I walked in on them 4 years ago as he proposed to her in New York. She was showing him around her pent house before I walked in-You're a liar! He wouldn't proposed to her when he's in love with me-Believe whatever you want Peyton, I saw him get down on one knee as he held the box up to her revealing the ring with my very own eyes-Don't think I can't get rid of you blondie just like I did with the redhead. Who knew a few words here and there would send her running. You both are worthless- pieces of crap who free load off of Brooke; who's stupid enough to allow it. You **_

_**know, she won't always be around to save your sorry asses-You say I'm a bitch Peyton, but don't forget that you're also the bitch that broke Brooke's heart. **_Peyton snaps back into reality once she hears familiar voices she recognizes. "Can it be?" she asked

…

"How are you doing Brooke?" Hales asked as she took her hands into hers.

"It still hurts Hales. I thought going away with Luke would help and it did for those few days, but now I'm back and everything reminds me of her. I don't know how I'm going to go home and face all her baby stuff everywhere" she said with tears in her eyes

"Honey, it's going to be hard but we're all here for you, you know that. Why don't you stay with us tonight in the guest bedroom and tomorrow we'll go over to your place, and pack up Angie's stuff and put it away."

"Thanks Hales. I really don't want to go home and deal with Peyton." She sighed.

"I take it, you got her voicemail?"

"Yes unfortunately. She wasn't very happy with me"

"Yeah well she's not too happy with me either."

"You, why?" she asked confused.

"Well we had lunch today, and she told me about the voicemail. I was so upset that she was being selfish that I called her McBitchy"

"McBitchy Hales?" Brooke asked totally shocked as she couldn't help but laugh.

"I couldn't help" she said joining the laugh.

"You're rubbing off on her Davis" Nate joked as Lucas was beyond confused.

He didn't care though; he couldn't help but take his eyes off his pretty girl. They would send glances and winks through the mirrors.

"So Tigger, you want to tell me what's going on?" she asked as she caught the two unable to keep their eyes off one another.

"Yes, I'll explain everything to you Tutor mom, but not tonight. I'm tired and exhausted, I just want to go home and sleep."

"Why are we going to the River Court?" she asked as Nate made a left instead of a right.

"It's still early and it's not that cold out. You guys can catch up as Luke and I throw in a game. We can all just hang out for a bit, what do you say? Hales?"

"Sure why not" they both replied.

"I guess you have time now" Hales chuckled as Nate parked the car.

Both Haley and Brooke walked right into the guys as they stood there frozen. "What's wrong with you guys?" Haley asked confused

"Luke?" she said confused as she followed his glance. "Oh my god, we've just entered a night from hell" she said loud enough for her party to hear.

Everyone was thinking the same thing as they made their way onto the court from different directions.

…

Lucas's eyes went from Brooke, to Naley, to Lindsey, to Peyton, to his friends, to Rachel, then back to Brooke. "Oh god" he yelled out loud in his head.

"It's like a high school reunion again" pointed out Nate as the three started walking.

"More like the Bermuda Love Triangle of Death" Brooke cursed under her breath. She couldn't move. She felt like her knees where going to give out any moment now. Her eyes glanced from Lucas to Naley, Peyton to Lindsey to Rachel, to her friends, then back to Peyton. "Oh god!" she whispered.

Peyton's eyes went straight to Lucas then to Brooke who looked just as shocked as she was; then to Lindsey. She smiled as soon as she caught Lucas staring her way, but faded once she saw Brooke. She couldn't help but think about what Victoria said about the proposal in New York.

Lindsey's eyes went from Peyton to Lucas, to Brooke then back to Lucas. A smiled formed at her face as she realized his eyes were on hers. She stood up and started making her way over towards Lucas as Peyton did the same not realizing it.

"Well, well well. If it isn't my two face stabbing best friend." She smirked

"Peyton are you drunk?" asked Hales worried.

"Maybe, maybe not?" she laughed.

"Goldie Locks is buzzing" chuckled Skillz

"P.Sawyer, I know you're ups-" she said as she felt a sharp sting of pain across her face. Her hand went straight to her cheek as she had tears in her eyes.

"Brooke" yelled Haley and Rachel in unison as everyone gasp in shock. Rachel then made her way towards them, but was stopped as Brooke held her hand up.

"Pretty girl are you okay?" Lucas yelled as he turned Brooke to face him, lifting her chin with his fingers to examine the redness to her cheek. He didn't care who heard him call her that.

Lindsey winced to the nick name.

"Peyton what the hell is your problem" shouted Nathan.

"Brooke you okay?" asked Haley

"Brooke, Brooke, Brooke is all everyone cares about" she laughed

"Peyton go home and sleep it off" said Jake as he walked over.

"Jake" Brooke and Lucas said in unison, surprised to see him there.

"No, I'm not going anywhere until I talk to _**Pretty girl**_?" she mocked the nick name as Brooke winced to hearing her say it. "So, was that your plan all along Brooke? Go on this trip with Lucas and make him fall back in love with you?"

"Peyton you don't know what the hell you're talking about." Shouted Brooke still shocked that her best friend just slapped her. "If you had opened up your eyes and acted like my best friend for once, you would have realized that I was broken. Hell even Lucas was broken, and you know why he was broken, it was because of you Peyton. You turned his world upside down like you usually do. You would have known that if you would have stopped pinning over him and acted like his friend."

Peyton was appalled. "I wasn't the one to turn his world upside down." She shouted back. "That was your job. You knew that Lucas and I belonged together and once again you ruined it"

Jake's eyes shot to the ground as he shook his head.

"Are you even listening to yourself Peyton? You had your chance with Lucas, but you blew it! I handed Lucas to you on a freaking silver platter twice! Not one but freaking _**twice**_" she screamed as she slapped her hands together like she was holding a platter "but you were too scared to take that chance with him, so instead you pushed him away and you ran from it. Isn't it funny how once Lucas is finally happy with someone you find some way to ruin it for him?"

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about you bitch. I love Lucas and I fought for him unlike you" she snapped.

Brooke lost her cool as her hand glided with Peyton's cheek. "You don't get to stand there and call me a bitch Peyton! Don't you dare say I didn't fight for Lucas, when you knew perfectly well what you did! God to think, that I put your stupid feelings for him ahead of my own. I knew that you loved him and he loved you, so my love for you over powered my love for him. You knew that I loved Lucas so much with all my heart and soul that when we broke up I was left damaged. _**Damaged**_ Peyton! If you loved me like I loved you, you wouldn't have told me that night before Naley's wedding, that you were still in love with my _**Boyfriend.**__" _

Everyone gasps as their mouths dropped open.

"Tell me you didn't Peyton" begged Haley

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she stood there quiet. "I-I can't." she replied. "I loved him too much"

"And because of that, the three people you claim to love so much, were left with their hearts shattered that night along with our friendship because you were a selfish bitch that broke my heart.

"Three?" Lucas asked confused now looking from Brooke to Peyton.

"Mine" Jake replied as all eyes went to him. "She came to visit me that weekend.

"I went to school every day with a fake smile on my face but deep down inside I was miserable, lonely, so unhappy, you can even say dying even; but no one knew that. No one knew how much I was hurting because Brooke Davis was the school slut, she can't fall in love right?!" She yelled as tears slid down her cheeks.

Lucas closed his eyes as he watched his broken pretty girl fall to pieces right in front of his eyes. He caused her so much pain that he hated himself for doing so. "Pretty girl, I'm so sorry" he yelled as tears streamed down his face. He took her face into his hands as they locked eyes. "I'm so sorry that I caused you so much pain."

"No one knew that I cried myself to sleep every night or that I starved myself or that I slept around so I wouldn't get my heart broken again. Hell now that all my secrets are out; why not tell everyone that I even started cutting myself so I wouldn't feel the pain. Did you know that Peyton?" Brooke screamed as she broke down. "Of course not! While you and Lucas were happy in love, I was a broken record. Did you know that I even knew exactly where to cut myself knowing that I could just kill myself instantly" she said snapping her fingers "just like that, without any pain?! Did you? If it wasn't for Nate, I'd be dead by now."

"Brooke" everyone said in unison shocked

Everyone turned to look at Nate as Haley and Lucas were beyond livid.

"Did you know that I told Lucas that I stopped missing him so you could be happy huh? Did you? Did you know that I was jealous of you Peyton? I was jealous because Lucas always saved you when you needed saving, but when I needed it nobody was there. I was jealous because I didn't understand why Lucas was so in love with you and not me. I even doubted myself into thinking that I wasn't pretty enough or that I wasn't smart enough or that maybe it was my image of being too easy. Did you know that it broke my freaking heart to pieces when I decided to design Lindsey's dress? I even pictured myself wearing the damn dress marring the one man I've always loved; but never once did I ever plan on wanting them to break up because I knew it would crush both of them. Did you know that the only reason why I told everyone that I was pregnant was because I knew that Hales wasn't ready to let everyone in yet, so I stepped up knowing that I was going to be critized by the school but it didn't matter because my love for Haley was so deep? Did you know that it almost killed me when I accidently walked in on you and Lucas after prom?"

Peyton and Lucas both looked down to the ground.

"Brooke" said Nathan

"Did you know that the reason I wanted a baby was to fill the void in my heart because I knew that I'd have someone there to love me no matter what? I knew that I could give that child the love I never had. A child, crazy right?!" she yelled. "Did you know that I actually even asked Lucas to be the father of my child; and the sad part was that he didn't even have to sleep with me to get me pregnant; all he just had to was give me his sperm" she yelled. "I thought as long as Lucas was in love with you Peyton, you'd both be happy, and I'd still have a piece of him with me if I had his child. "Stupid isn't it right?!" she laughs at herself. "Ask a man to be the father of your child even though he doesn't love you" she said now crying. "I'm such a selfish bitch right?!"

Everyone was beyond shocked.

"Brooke, I love you. I love you so much that it hurts" yelled Lucas as he wiped away her tears.

Peyton and Lindsey both looked over at Lucas whose eyes were locked with Brooke's.

"Don't listen to him Brooke. He doesn't love you like I do. How could someone who cheated on you 

with your best friend say he loves you? Then he kisses her again the day of the shooting? What the hell is that?" he exclaimed as Lucas sprung at him grabbing him by his collar.

"Shut the hell up Owen" yelled Lucas who was infuriated. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about. I didn't kiss Peyton in the library, she kissed me not that it's any of your concern." He shouted as he punched him.

"Then why didn't he tell her about it huh? If you love her so much why did you stop fighting for her?!" he asked as he sucker punched Lucas back. Both guys were now rolling around on the ground as Nate and Skillz pulled them off one another.

"Luke" Brooke, Peyton and Lindsey screamed.

"Tell me Brooke, does that sound like someone who truly loves you? I love you, and I know what I did with Angie was wrong. I was scared Brooke. I wasn't ready to adopt a baby, but if you were to have ours then it would be different."

"I'm warning you Owen, shut the hell up. Brooke will never have your baby, she loves me. We're going to have a baby of our own someday, and unlike you I would never run from her" shouted Lucas.

"No, you would only cheat on her you coward" shouted Owen as Lucas plunged at him tackling him down to the ground as they rolled around throwing punches back and forth.

"Lucas" Brooke yelled.

"Get the hell out of here Owen" howled Nate as he and the guys broke up the fight. You'll see Brooke Davis, I'm the guy for you, I promise I'd never hurt you like Lucas has. You'll see" he shouted before taking off.

"Brooke, don't listen to him." He said as he turned her to face him once again with a black eye. "I love you, and only you. I know I was stupid enough to not realize it back then, but you are the one for me Pretty girl. My heart belongs to you and only you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you." He said as tears filled both their eyes.

"You can't love me Lucas! I'm a selfish bitch! I'm not good enough for you" she cried.

"Brooke," yelled Nathan "that's enough! You are not a selfish bitch, you could never be. You have such an amazing big heart, and because of that you'll be a fantastic mother someday Davis. Why do you think Hales and I asked you to be Jamie's godmother? We love you, he loves you. You are our family" he said as he wrapped his arms around her tightly as he let her cry.

Haley had tears streaming down her face as she watched her husband comfort her best friend.

"I didn't want to live without him Nate" she sobbed. "I know it was stupid but I was going through a-"

"Shhh" he said as he tried to calm her down.

Everyone stood there speechless as there was not one dried pair of eyes to her confessions. No one realized how broken Brooke really was until now.

Peyton stood there shocked as she didn't know what to say or do. She edged on her best friend and because of it, she exploded. "Brooke" she said.

"With everything that was going on in my life, what hurt was when you called me to accuse me of stealing your precious Lucas, but you never once asked me, your best friend how I was doing after Angie was sent home. You don't know what it means to be a best friend Peyton;" she cried "hell you don't even know what it means to be a friend and until you do I want you out of my house and out of my life" She said before she walked away leaving everyone shocked.

"Brooke" Lucas yelled after her.

"Let her go man" said Nathan as he put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "That was-"

"Tell me about it. Nate it's 11:45, it's too late for her to be walking around by herself.

"Look Rachel's with her" Nate said as they watched Rachel run after her.

"Oh that makes me feel so much better"

"She's going through a lot right now big bro and Rachel was there for her through those tough times back in high school."

"When Nate?" he asked

"After we all returned home from that other Prom. She wasn't acting like herself and I noticed band-

aids on her wrists. So, then I went over to Rachel's house a few days later, where I found that she had locked herself in the bathroom.

"That was when she walked in on me and Peyton." He said as he sighed.

"Luke it was bad, I've never seen Davis like that before." he replied. "I was so scared that she wasn't going to make it. There was blood everywhere Luke. She even made me promise not to tell Haley and you know how hard that is for me. I couldn't lose her trust otherwise, we would have lost her"

"Why didn't you say anything?" he lashed out in frustration

"She made me promise not to say anything because she said that she was happy as long as the two people she loved were happy. I told her I'd keep my promise as long as she promised she would stop hurting herself, and she promised. Ever since that day, she hasn't done it again"

Lucas closed his eyes as tears streamed down his cheeks. "Damn it!" he yelled in frustration. "That is so like her! I love her Nate, so much that it hurts. She's _**the**_ one I want by my side for the rest of my life."

"So, she's _**the**_ one big brother?"

"She's _**the**_ one" he replied as he nodded his head.

"I'm happy for you so please don't ruin it!"

"After tonight, how could I? I just fell in love with her even more than I ever thought I could. I don't plan on it at all."

"Perfect timing huh?" Mouth said as he walked over still shocked.

"You don't say/Tell me about it" they both said

"Now she really has a reason not to come back to Tree Hill" said Mouth.

"What?" exclaimed the Scott brothers really confused.

"Ugh, she's leaving for New York tomorrow guys"

"What? She's leaving for New York?" Lucas asked alarmed

"For how long, Mouth?" Nate asked surprised as well.

"You didn't know? Oh I'm sorry Luke. Millie told me tonight that Brooke's Corp is holding a meeting tomorrow in New York, something about Macys and that they're not sure when they're coming back to Tree Hill"

"What about the store here?" Nate asked

"They're sending someone from the New York branch down in the mean time"

"Why didn't she tell me?" he asked upset

"Maybe she wanted to find out more info first?" Nate asked

"When are they leaving?" asked Lucas

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"I have to talk to her." He said as he turned around.

"Come on Peyton, let me take you home" said Jake as his heart reached out to hers.

"Please don't say anything Jake" she begged in tears.

He nodded as they walked off.

"Lucas?" she said as they stood face to face.

"We'll leave you two alone" said Nate as he and Mouth walked off.

…

"Hey slut" Rachel said as she sat next to her on the swing.

"W-What are you doing here Rachel? Where have you been?" she managed to ask through tears.

Rachel sighed. "I've been away getting help" she replied as Brooke was taken back

"Why didn't you leave me a note, phone call, anything? Why did you take off without a trace?" she 

asked upset"

"Because I was ashamed of myself Brooke" she replied

"Rachel I brought you home for a reason. I was going to get you the help you needed."

"I know but then bitchtoria stopped by."

Brooke couldn't help but chuckle at the name. She missed Rachel.

"She pretty much ripped into me. Telling me that I was pathetic and that I was lying to myself if I thought I'd recover from drugs, and that I was wasting everyone's time whose was helping me."

"Rachel, it's bitchtoria we're talking about. No one is good enough for her." She replied

"I know, and the sad thing is that I started believing what she said. I took the money and spent some of it doing more drugs." Just then Rachel felt a painful stinging across her face.

"You could have over dose or had another relapse! God Rachel how selfish can you be" she screamed as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Rachel's hand covered her cheek as she wasn't shocked. She knew that was waiting to happen."I'm going to let that slide because god knows I deserved that, but don't think I won't kick your ass if you do that again" she said with tears in her eyes.

Both girls laughed as they embraced in a hug. "Oh god, I've missed you Rachel" she cried.

"I've missed you too. I thought of you and how much I missed you and our friendship that I wanted to prove to you that I can get better and that you can trust me again. I know that we had our differences in high school, but I'm so glad we became friends Brooke. You were the only one who trusted me, the only one who had faith in me. I'm clean now and I promise you I won't get back into drugs. Please, I need our friendship back."

"If you needed the money you could have came to me, I would have helped you."

"It wasn't about the money. I started missing Cooper." She honestly replied. "God, we're pathetic." Said Rachel.

"It's not that we're pathetic Rach, it's because we can't help who we love."

"I'm proud of you, you know that-bitch"

"Proud of me?" she asked appalled. "I should be the one telling you that I'm proud of you for getting cleaned up.

"I'm glad you finally got everything off your chest, god it's about damn time." She laughed "You know if you didn't put your hand up I would have slapped the shit out of her"

"I know, why do you think I did it?"

"Did you mean what you said though about her?"

"Yeah I did. I'm tired of her lacking as my best friend" She replied as she sighed.

"Let me see your wrists"

Brooke closed her eyes as she took a deep breath.

"At least they're not that bad" Rachel said as she noticed a few here and there.

"Neosporin" she joked

Rachel glared at her.

"Too early for jokes?" she asked

"You bet your ass too early for jokes" replied Rachel. "Alright, lets' make a pact. No more hurting ourselves okay?"

"Alright deal" said Brooke. "As long as you stay clean, I'll always be here for you skank" she said as they both laughed.

"So what now?" she asked

"I'm going to New York to meet the Head Corp Office tomorrow."

"For how long?" asked Rachel

"I don't know. I have to talk to April tomorrow morning for a conference call."

"Good luck slut"

…

"Lindsey, what are you doing here?" Lucas asked confused.

"I missed you Luke. I've realized that I can't live without you, and I'm ready to fight Peyton for you. I won't give you up to her like Brooke did." She said with tears in her eyes

"Luke you coming?" shouted Nathan as everyone started leaving.

"I'll walk home" he replied. "I'll pick up the stuff in the morning" he shouted back

"Alright, see you man"

"Lindsey-"

"No Luke, you asked me if miss you, and I miss you every day that it hurts. Not a day goes by that I don't think of you but I was just scared. I was scared of the way you make me feel and I was scared because of your history with Peyton. I want us to be together I do. I want a family with you Lucas Scott, and I want to marry you and start a future with you. I want it all, but I want it with you."

"Lindsey, I'm in love with-"he starting saying as her lips came crashing down onto his.

"Brooke" he said as he pulled away. Just then he saw Brooke and Rachel standing there shocked. "Brooke" said Lucas as his hands fell back to his side.

"Brooke" said Rachel as she watched her make her way over. "Oh boy"

"Lucas after everything tonight, how could you?" she yelled.

"Brooke, it wasn't like that" he said in defense as her hand met his cheek. "Don't you dare touch me" she yelled.

"Lucas" gasps Lindsey as her hand covered his hand over his cheek. "You have no right in slapping him Brooke. We're not Peyton, who the hell do you think you are anyways?" yelled Lindsey

"I'd pipe down if I were you slut" Rachel added from afar.

"Rachel you aren't helping" he glared as he stood there rubbing his cheek not taking his eyes of Brooke. "Brooke nothing happened, you have to believe me"

"Oh no?" she said as her right hand met Lindsey's right cheek.

"You bitch" she yelled as Rachel grabbed Brooke and Lucas grabbed Lindsey. "Let me go Lucas" she yelled.

"Let me go Rach" yelled Brooke. "FYI Lindsey, I was his girlfriend, but you just ruined that."

"Brooke" yelled Lucas as he let go of Lindsey, now walking towards her. "Lindsey" he said as he held her back once again.

"Pretty girl, you don't mean that. I love you and only you!"

"Lucas let me go. She has no right in slapping either one of us. What did you say Lucas?" she asked appalled.

"Damn it Lindsey! STOP!" he yelled frustrated.

"You know, I rooted for you and Lucas even though Peyton was my best friend and then you broke his heart; but then tonight he told everyone that he loved me, but you still had the nerve to kiss him. You're just like Peyton, you disgust me" she said as she walked off with Rachel in tow.

"Brooke" Lucas yelled after her. "Brooke" he sighed.

…


	13. And The Pieces Keep Breaking

I wanted to thank everyone who has been "Story alerting" and "Favorite Authoring" my fan fic! You guys totally RoOooOoOck!! It means a lot that you want to keep up with it! As you can tell by the length of my chapters, I'm putting a lot of thought, energy and time into them, especially by the quickness of my updating!! _**Comments**_ and _**Feed Backs**_are greatly appreciated! You honestly don't know how much they totally make my day!! SoOoOoOo please show me some lovin'!! hehe :0)

**A/N:** OM**Freaking**G! LET ME TELL YOU, THAT YOU GUYS ALL FREAKIN' RoOoOoOoOoCK! I WAS SoOoOoOooO AFRAID THAT YOU WOULDN'T LIKE THE CHAPTER... BUT **PHEW!!**WoOoOoHoOoOo! THANK YOU SoOoOoOoOo MUCH FOR ALL THE AMAZING COMMENTS AND REVIEWS!! I WAS SoOoOoOoO **EXCITED** AND **EXTREMELY THRILLED**TO HEAR FROM YOU ALL!! ALL YOUR COMMENTS HAVE MADE MY FREAKING DAY … SoOoOooO THANK YOU… THANK YOU **FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEAR**T!! I HOPE THAT ALL MY FUTURE CHAPTERS WON'T LET YOU DOWN!! MUAHz! **L**o**V**e- Phearywinkle!! :0)

**I'd like to especially thank:**

Tanya2byour21

TeamSophia

AmbroCoo

ZoeLuv80

BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE

monkeyluver012

Sophia-Chad

Toddntan

Sophia-Chad

Oth234234

Cutiekesi

Pink5288

Dancefever0234

PeterClaire

TeamxxBrucasxx

SkyBlueSw

Brucasfan23

Oth-brucas4ever

Brucasfan23

**For all your comments & Reviews!! I totally love, love, you guys!!**

Here's the next chapter... Enjoy!! :0)

…

"Hales, what's wrong?" asked a worried Nathan as they entered the house.

"IM-A-HORRIBLE-FRIEND!-I-KNEW-THE-BREAK-UP-WAS-HARD-ON-HER-BUT-CUTTING-HERSELF-NATE!" she cried as he pulled her into a hug.

"Honey you're not a horrible friend." he replied as he rubbed circles on her back.

"HOW-COULD-YOU-NOT-TELL-ME?!-HOW-COULD-SHE-NOT-TELL-ME!" she sobbed almost not understandable

"Hales, I wanted to tell you; you know that I hate keeping secrets from you." He explained. "It's just that when I actually caught her doing it, it freaked me out. God, I almost thought she wasn't going to make it seeing that there was so much blood everywhere. She asked me to promise that I wouldn't tell anyone; which was against my will by the way, but I knew I had too otherwise we would have lost her. I told her I would as long as she promised she would stop hurting herself. I had to earn her trust, she really needed a friend. I honestly think that the reason she didn't tell you is because **one** you and Luke are best friends and **two** even though you guys are as well, your loyalty should be more towards Luke. She didn't want him to feel that he had to be there for her when he just started a relationship with Peyton."

"It's just that I wished she would have come to us instead of hurting herself you know. That's what friends are for."

"Hales, look at me" he said as he cupped her face in his hands "You have to understand that during that time she was feeling lonely and lost, and no one could have known by the front she put up. You were pregnant, Rachel left town for awhile, she didn't have Luke or Peyton, I was too focused on Basketball, she wasn't really close to the guys, and Bevin just has a big mouth. Besides do you really think she wanted to stress you and the baby out?"

She sighed. "I know, she was an amazing friend to all of us, it just breaks my heart that no one was there for her. I'm just worried about her Nate. She walked off so upset, I'm just afraid-" she said as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Shhh, its' okay Hales. Brooke promised, and she's good at keeping them" he said trying to convince himself not to be worried.

…

"Lindsey just go!" yelled Luke as she grabbed his arm.

"Luke, please can't we talk about this?"

"What is there to talk about?" he yelled in frustration

"**Us**" she replied.

"Lindsey there is no us! You left me at the altar remember and to be honest, I'm thankful for that. It was a sign it wasn't meant to be. You made me realize that my heart truly belongs to Brooke!"

"So now it's _**Brooke**_?" she lashed out "What the hell happened to your love for your precious _**Peyton**_? God, to think I was always competing against her for your love, when Brooke was the underdog all along!"

"A part of me never stopped loving Brooke and yeah Peyton will always be important to me but I stopped loving her a long time ago. If you had put your insecurities aside, you would have realized it was never Peyton who was in my heart. I thought Brooke didn't love me anymore after all this time, but after tonight and this past weekend I've realized it wasn't true. You heard it all tonight!"

"But you said _**I do**_ Luke, _**I do**_! Doesn't that mean something?" she cried.

"Lindsey, I don't want to hurt you okay, and the things I might say will. So I think it's best that we leave it like that and go our separate ways."

"**No** Luke! I want to hear what you have to say!" she said standing there crossing her arms. "How is it possible that you could say _**I do **_just a couple of weeks ago and now say you love Brooke Davis!" she shouted.

"Lindsey I'm sorry. It's late and I have to find Brooke. I need to talk to her, and make sure she's okay." he said starting to walk away.

"**No** Luke, you can't just walk away. You can't say _**I do**_ and then not mean it! You can't say you love Brooke Davis after all this time!" she shouted as she started pounding into his chest. "It's not fair Luke! I love you; I want to be with you! I made a mistake for walking away that day! You can't do this to me!"she cried.

"Lindsey" he said as he held her at arm's length. "I'm sorry. I thought I was in love with you but I wasn't. I care about you but my heart belongs to Brooke and only Brooke. I was scared, and very lost. You see that night I proposed to you, I went to see Peyton first and after that she had me even more confused than before. She told me she still loved me and that I'm the reason why she came home and then we kissed"

Lindsey then slapped him "How could you Lucas!" she yelled as her hands covered her face.

"When I kissed her that night, I felt nothing. I felt like we were two friends who just got our closure. Then I thought about you and how you've become so important to me that part of me knew I was losing you since you already had insecurities about my past with her, so I proposed to you thinking that it was the right thing to do. I know it was wrong, and I'm sorry Lindsey, but I can't tell you that I love you and that we'll have a future together because then I'd be lying to the both of us. You deserve someone who will love you with all his heart and soul, and that someone isn't me. I can understand if you can't forgive me, but I can't deny who's in my heart. I won't anymore! She's my world. I'm sorry Lindsey"

"The worst feeling in the world is loving someone who doesn't love you back." she said as she walked away in tears.

…

"The guys and Millie enter the apartment as they all sat down still flabbergasted about what all just went down at the river court.

"Wow, did anyone see that coming?" asked Fergie still speechless

They all shook their heads no

"Mouth you alright dawg? You look kind of pale" asked Skillz "Mouth?"

_**"No one knew that I cried myself to sleep every night or that I starved myself or that I slept around so I wouldn't get my heart broken again. Hell now that all my secrets are out; why not tell everyone that I even started cutting myself so I wouldn't feel the pain. Did you know that Peyton? -Of course not! While you and Lucas were happy in love, I was a broken record. Did you know that I even knew exactly where to cut myself knowing that I could just kill myself instantly" she said snapping her fingers "just like that, without any pain?! Did you? If it wasn't for Nate, I'd be dead by now.**_"- End of Mouth's flash back.

"Marvin?" said Millie as she rubbed her boyfriend's back.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry." He said as he snapped back into reality.

"Mouth dawg, what's going on in that head of yours?" Skillz asked as all eyes went to him.

"I just can't help getting over tonight's events. Poor Brooke, I-I mean I knew that Lucas was always in her heart, but after tonight's confessions I'm speechless. I totally feel like I was a crappy friend to her; almost like I never even knew her" He said with tears in his eyes.

"Marvin, she's still the same Brooke Davis we love sweetie; still the cheery, happy, beautiful, fun- loveable, multi-million dollar designer Brooke Davis. It's just that she went through a lot, and instead of venting it to her friends she kept quiet; we just have to move past it and not treat her differently.

"I just hope that we never have to see that Brooke Davis side. Hearing about it is hard enough, but to see her like that I don't know man. She really put up a front after all these years, swear to god I would have never known B.Davis went through that. The Brooke Davis I know is strong and independent; for Pete sakes she owns her own fashion line" Said Skillz "I just hope she'll be okay" he said sadly. "I mean, I've grown to love and care for her over the years and this is really traumatizing to think-" he stops talking as he closes his eyes.

"I've got to get up in like 4 hours guys, so I'll see you guys in the morning" said Millie as she said good night and kissed Mouth knowing that he was going to stay up for awhile.

"In time she will. Like you said Skillz, the Brooke we know is strong and independent. She'll get through it, she has too; but the sad thing is that I honestly don't know how she's going to act around us after tonight. I just hope we can all put it behind us and learn from it" said Mouth "We need to be there for each other."

"I promise you all that I like the rest of you will not look at Brooke differently, but is anyone as disturb as I am after picturing her-" he stopped unable to say it "and knowing exactly where to?" asked Junk. "I mean" he said looking at his wrists "the pain and sorrow over a heart break. She must have really loved Lucas and for what they did to her?"

"Yeah, that's brutal. I don't know how Nate dealt with seeing it" said Fergie as the guys sighed

"I'll be back guys" Mouth said as he walked off.

...

"Brooke, are you sure about this? It's really late; maybe you should just get some re-"

"Rach I'm fine, seriously. Here's the key to my house, you can stay in the guest bedroom. I'm not ready to be home yet, okay?" Just then her phone rang. "_**Lucas**_" she said as she sighed clicking end.

"What about Peyton?"

"Don't tell me you're afraid of goldie locks?" she laughed

"Look at who you're talking too slut!" she chuckled

"Whatever; get some sleep. I highly doubt she'll be here right now. I'll see you in the morning" she said as she drove off. _**"No one knew that I cried myself to sleep every night or that I starved myself or that I slept around so I wouldn't get my heart broken again. Hell now that all my secrets are out; why not tell everyone that I even started cutting myself so I wouldn't feel the pain. Did you know that Peyton? Of course not! While you and Lucas were happy in love, I was a broken record. Did you know that I even knew exactly where to cut myself knowing that I could just kill myself instantly" she said snapping her fingers "just like that, without any pain?! Did you? If it wasn't for Nate, I'd be dead by now." **_God I'm so stupid!" she shouted. "How could I let everyone know what I went through?!" she said getting out of the car. She couldn't even remember driving anywhere as her mind got the best of her. "Thank god nothing happened to me" she said cursing herself for not paying attention to the road. She then started walking up to the front door as she was about to knock.

"Brooke!" he said surprised to see her

…

"What's up buddy?" asked Luke as Mouth walked over to him.

"BAM#!" Mouth sucker-punched Lucas

"Mouth what the hell man?!" he yelled rubbing his jaw as he wipes away the blood from his cut lip.

"How could you Luke?! How could you and Peyton cause Brooke so much pain huh?! She loved you guys and you both hurt her over and over. You knew how I felt about her even though she only saw me as a friend! I would have treated her like the queen she is!"he yelled. "I even told you that your hearts are the same even if she was dating that sleeze bag Felix at the time. Didn't that mean anything to you? Wasn't it enough for you to be loved like some so incredible like Brooke Davis?! I **blame** you both for what happened to Brooke! She considers herself to be the selfish one when she's far from it!"

"I know Mouth!" he yelled back. "I know! Don't you think I know what Peyton and I did was wrong back then; sneaking behind her back like that?! If I could take it back I would in a heartbeat! I told myself that if I ever got a second chance with her I would never hurt her again but I did damn it!" he roared! "I hate myself so much for causing her so much pain, but you have to understand that I fought for her so hard Mouth with all my heart and soul but she gave up on me and I didn't understand why until this past weekend!! My heart never stopped loving her and I realized that she's the **one** for me."

"For how long Lucas? Until someone better comes along?" he asked appalled. "Well NEWSFLASH LUCAS-No one is going to be better for you then Brooke Penelope Davis! Did you know that she told me that the reason why she fell in love with you was because you saw something special in her! You saw her for who she really was and didn't want her just for her body! You changed her for the better Luke! When you two are together, I've never seen a happier couple so in love!

"Mouth, Brooke is who I want standing by my side for the rest of my life. I was lost and confused and I kept hiding my heart but now I'm ready to fully let love in! I'm done hiding and I'm done searching. Like I told her that night I brought her here he said as he had a flash back. _**"This is my world Brooke, well it use to be-I have been here before you know-I know I just never told you what this place means to me; it's not just a court, it's where I came from, where I belong; it's my world-Do I get to be part of this world?-The biggest part-" **_She's the biggest part of my world Mouth. I'm ready to fight nail and tooth to be with her! I love her."

"Luke, you and I have been friends since we were little, but she can't take any more heart ache. I've seen her broken, but hearing her c-cutting herself" he said unbearable "is-"

"I know Mouth, I had no idea either" he said as tears welded up in his eyes. "I've hurt her so much but believe me Mouth when I say, I love her."

"I do, and I know you do Luke. She's strong and independent but she's vulnerable as well. You say you're done hiding your heart, and she's the one you want, so give it to her fully. Make both of you happy." he said as he patted him on the back now squeezing his shoulder. "Your hearts are the same, and will always be"

"Man, for someone so small you have an awesome right hook" he joked as he rubbed his jaw once again.

"Sorry buddy" he chuckled. "It's just that I was so upset that-"

"I don't blame you one bit. I deserved it." He said as they did their guy handshake.

...

"I couldn't go home, and I didn't have anywhere to stay." She said in tears

"Come here" he said as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I was just about to go look for you. Let me see them" he said as they sat down.

"Nate, I promised you remember she replied.

"I know, I just want to see with my own eyes and besides I'm glad you came here. You're like a little sister to me, and I hate worrying about you."

She rolled her eyes as she flipped her wrists over. "Happy now _**big bro**_?" she smirked.

"Yes I am." He replied smiling as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder

Just then her phone went off again. "Shoot" she exclaimed as she turned her phone off. "Sorry"

"Lucas?" he asked

"Yeah like the 10th call. Is Hales asleep?" she asked wanting to change the subject.

"Yeah, she's not taking it very well. She's worried about you, you know that."

"I know and that's why I didn't want anyone to know. God, I can't believe I lost it tonight Nate" she sobbed. "I feel that everyone's going to look at me differently now. Like they feel sorry for me for what I had to go through. I can see it now _**BREAKING NEWS; Brooke Davis, multi-million dollar designer starved and cut herself over heartache with boyfriend and best friend cheating scandal."**_

"Brooke, come on I think you're being silly. No one is going to look at you differently, we're your friends, and we all love you and care about you so much. I really think we should talk about what happened tonight. You know, I don't think I ever told you that you scared the living crap out of me that night I found you on the bathroom floor" he said as he felt her wince under his arms. "I really thought for sure we'd lost you. There was s-so much blood everywhere and-"

"I know and I'm so sorry Nate. I was stupid and selfish for what I did. I was going through a lot and I just felt like life was pointless for me"

"That's absurd Davis. Tell me what it was that pushed you over the edge like that" he begged.

"Nate, it was so long ago" she protested

"Will you stop lying to me? I know whatever it was still haunts you till this day. Brooke we're family, it hurts me to see you so sad and broken. Now talk to me."

She nodded as she took a deep breath. "The night before you wedding, Peyton told me she was still in love with Lucas and all hell broke loose." she said as she can remember as if it was just yesterday. _**"Hi, where did you sleep?-In my car, see I had this horrible dream last night that my best friend had feelings for my boyfriend, ahuh that wasn't a dream was it?!- Brooke- Why now Peyton? Why would you tell me you have feelings for Lucas when I have so much going on in my life right now, stuff you don't even know about?! Well so do I, trust me. But I didn't wish for this. I wished for Jake! Oh right, you wished for Jake after you wished for Pete then Lucas. I cannot believe this is happening again. It's not, okay it's not. It's just the last - The last time? Do you hear yourself right now? The last time you tried to steal my boyfriend he was on the damn door under ME!- I don't want to steal him okay! -But you like him. -Brooke I'm not going to do anything about it! I'll just bury it!-You can't! It's out like the time capsule, and you could have buried it and not said anything to me so what is that about?- I don't know alright! I just wanted to be honest with you! I didn't want to make the same mistake I did last time, and you know what you even said last night at TRIC that you didn't really miss him." SLLLLAPPP! Don't you dare, don't you dare twist my words around to make yourself feel like a back stabbing two faced bitch Peyton because you are and you know it!-**_ I was stressed, and I was late and by then I knew I was losing Lucas." She said as tears kept coming.

"You were _**late**_?" he asked confused. "_**Late**_ as in getting dress _**Late**_? _**Late**_ for the reception _**Late**_?"

"No Nate _**late**_ as in _**late **_late." She said.

"As in time of the month late _**late**_?" he asked

"God, guys are so freaking clueless." She said rolling her eyes. "Yes, I was _**late **_as in no monthly friend _**late**_"

"Oh" was all he said

"Yeah, well it gets better" she said. "See when I was putting the finishing touches for the reception, Luke knew something was wondering me. He said I wasn't acting like myself since I loved weddings so much and he was completely right. With everything that was going on, I sort of snapped at him and I accidently slipped that I was _**late **_but I covered it up right away saying I was _**late**_ getting dressed."

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"Brooke" cried Haley as she tossed and turned. _**"No one knew that I cried myself to sleep every night or that I starved myself or that I slept around so I wouldn't get my heart broken again. Hell now that all my secrets are out; why not tell everyone that I even started cutting myself so I wouldn't feel the pain. Did you know that Peyton? -Of course not! While you and Lucas were happy in love, I was a broken record. **_"Brooke no" yelled Haley-_**"Hales, you were pregnant, Rachel left town for awhile, she didn't have Luke or Peyton, I was too focused on Basketball, she wasn't really close to the guys, and Bevin just has a big mouth. Besides do you really think she wanted to stress you and the baby out?**_ _**- Luke I need to tell you something-Is it true about Brooke?-Ohh, don't be mad at Brooke, she's been a great friend.-It's just that I can't believe she wouldn't tell me-Luke it's not Brooke. It's me, I'm pregnant-Did you know that I even knew exactly where to cut myself knowing that I could just kill myself instantly" she said snapping her fingers "just like that, without any pain?! Did you? If it wasn't for Nate, I'd be dead by now.**_- No! Brooke NOOO!" Haley screamed panicking as she sat up hugging her knees crying."Oh Brooke, why?!" she said as she rubbed her bare, clean wrists. "Why didn't you just come to me tigger" she sobbed. "Nathan?" she said as he was nowhere to be seen. She got up and made her way out the door wiping her tears away.

"Well I thought maybe it was because I was stressing out you know and besides that's a really scary thought to have to think that you might be. Would _**you**_ want Hales to tell you?"

"Good point, but still I think you should have told him; I mean it takes two to tango"

"I know, but I'm Brooke Davis remember. I hold the weight of the world on my shoulders."

"Which by the way, you really need to stop doing Davis. Did you take a pregnancy test?"

"I did, but not until way after Lucas and I broke up."

"What did it say?"

She stayed quiet as she covered her face.

"Brooke?"

"It said _**P-Positive**_" she whispered that he couldn't hear her.

"It said what?" he asked

"_**P-Positive **_Nate! It said _**P-Positive!" **_she replied closing her eyes as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Brooke, it's okay. Wait, if it said P-Positive, please don't tell me-"

"No, no! Never Nate Never" She said cutting him off. "I would have never done that to Lucas no matter how scared I was"

He nodded his head. "Okay, then what happened?" he asked

She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. "I-I" she paused. "I-I, it's too hard, I can't" she cried.

There was silence as Nate pulled her in for a hug. "Come on Brooke, it's me you're talking too. Tell me what happened." he said as he tried to calm her down.

"It's just that I-I haven' talked about it since it happened."

"Since what happened Brooke?" asked Lucas and Haley in unison as they came out in different directions.

"Lucas/Hales?" she said. "How long have you been there Lucas? Why are you here, shouldn't you be kissing your ex-fiancée" she asked as she noticed he was pale even with his black eye and what looks like a split lip.

"What?" said Nate and Haley in unison.

"Brooke, you didn't even give me a chance to explain." He said in defense

"What's there to explain? I've heard it all from you before. You probably weren't even going to tell me" she exclaimed as she turned away.

"Tell me you didn't" said Hales

"He did" she said as she locked eyes with Haley. "I caught him and Lindsey in a lip lock"

"Lucas" said Nate as she shook his head in disbelief.

"It's not what you guys think. It wasn't like that at all. She told me she came back to fight for me, but I told her that I was in love with you, Brooke and then out of nowhere she just kissed me. That's when you saw us. I swear to you that I would never do anything to hurt you again. You are my past, present and future. You have to believe me" he said. "And don't change the subject. What happened Brooke?" he asked.

"Hales" Nate said as she sat down next to him. "Are you okay? I thought you were asleep."

"I was but then I had a nightmare" she said in tears as she looked up at Brooke. "Brooke honey, are you okay?" she asked worried as she threw her arms around her.

"I'm sorry Hales. I didn't want any of you guys to know. It just came out-" she said as both girls cried. "I'm fine, I promise" she said as Haley turned over her wrists.

"Tigger, I'm sorry that you had to go through all that by yourself. I'm such a horrible friend. You needed me and instead you were there for me on top of everything that you were going through." she cried

"Oh god no Hales. You and Jamie were so important to me that I had to be there for you both. Please don't blame yourself for any of it."

"No, just blame me" said Luke as he had tears in his eyes. "It was all my fault, I should have known there was a reason why you pushed me away. God you even wrote me 82 letters declaring your love for me" he said as cursed himself. "Brooke," he said once again as the treo looked up at him. "What happened?"

She almost forgot what she and Nate were talking about before Lucas and Haley showed up. "I-I can't do this" she said getting up grabbing her keys. "I'm sorry"

"Brooke" said Nate as he started to get up but sat down as Luke cut her off.

"Oh no, you don't Brooke Davis!" he yelled. "You are not running from this. "I need to know what the hell happened. How could you not tell me after all these years that you were pregnant! I had a right to know what happened to our child. How could you? How could you keep something like that from me? You must really hate me or something to have done that! Only an evil pe-" he shouted.

"Don't you dare Lucas Scott! Don't you dare call me a bitch!!" she yelled as she pushed him over and over in his chest as he stood there taken back.

"Brooke, I wasn't going-" he started saying

"You don't think I wanted to tell you after all these years huh?! You don't think that it killed me that I had to go through it all by myself?! You don't think I did enough?! You don't think that I wanted to tell you that I-I had a fucking **m-miscarriage** huh?!" she cried as she buried her face into her hands. "I had a fucking **miscarriage** okay!" she yelled. "I lost**_ the_** baby. I lost _**our**_baby" she sobbed as the treo's eyes opened wide and mouths dropped open. "There I said it! You happy now?! I had a fucking** miscarriage! **I lost_** the**_ baby. I lost _**our**_ baby" she yelled sobbing. Brooke Davis hardly swore; it was bad!

"Brooke" they said in unison.

"I had a fucking** miscarriage**" she kept repeating as Lucas wrapped his arms around her tightly crying along with her. "I didn't tell you because you chose **Peyton**!! You chose _**Peyton**_" she bawled as she pounded into his chest. **"There-was-blood-everywhere.-I-was-so-scared-and-so-alone-Luke,-that-I-started-cutting-myself to-ease-the-pain-from-losing-**_you__**-**_**and-**_our__**-**_**baby." **She yelled as she fell to the ground with him still holding on to her tight.** "It-didn't-even-get-a-chance;-it-did-nothing-wrong.-I-would-have-loved-it-even-if-you-weren't-there-for-us. The-doctor-said-nothing-I-could-have-done; -I-didn't-know-until-after-it-happened. It's-all-my-fault!-I-was-being-selfish.-I-wanted-to-tell-you-Luke,-I-did-but-what-for?-It-was-too-late!-You-chose-Peyton-again!-I-was-all-alone-scared!-You-were-happy-with-Peyton!-I-hated-you-for-not-being-there-for-me!-I-hated-you-for-not-fighting-for-me!-I-hated-you-for-loving-Peyton-and-not-me!-Why-did-you-choose-Peyton-Luke?!-Why?!-You-said-you-loved-me!-You-said-you-were-the-guy-for-me-and-I-believed-you-twice!-I-gave-you-my-heart-and-you-broke-it!-I-lost-**_our_**-baby!I-had-a-fucking-m-miscariage!"** She sobbed uncontrolably as she rambled.

Lucas closed his eyes as tears streamed down his face. He hated himself for what he had done to his Pretty girl. He was a horrible person! "I don't deserve her!" he yelled out loud in his head!

Haley covered her mouth still in shock as tears continued to roll down her cheeks. "Miscarriage," she thouhgt out loud in her head. "How was it possible that Brooke, her best friend had a miscarriage, but was still able to go around school and let people think she was really pregnant. God they called her names. Haley couldn't help but love her best friend even more. She was one of a kind, and now she's completely broken, so broken that she's shaking in between sobs.

Nate wrapped his arm around his wife as she cried. He knew it was hitting her hard to see Brooke like that. It was hard for everyone.

"Mama, daddy" said Jamie rubbing his eyes as he came running downstairs.

"Jamie what are you doing up? Oh my god It's 5:45am" Haley exclaimed as she wiped away her tears

"I heard yelling and I got scared. Why is Aunt Brooke crying? What did you do Uncle Lucas? Why did you make Aunt Brooke cry?" he yelled as he started crying himself now running towards his Aunt and Uncle.

"What is going on in here? Is everyone okay?" asked Deb yawning as she came out rubbing sleep out of her eyes. She froze as she stayed quiet to Brooke and Lucas crying as they held onto each other for dear life.

"Aunt Brooke, Aunt Brooke" he said as he got in between his god parents sitting on Lucas's leg. "Why are you crying?" he asked as his small little hands cupped her face.

"Oh Jamie," she said as she pulled him into a hug.

"Please don't cry Aunt Brooke, I promise I'll never leave you. I love you. I know you miss Angie because I miss her too. But you have me, Uncle Luke, mama, daddy, pey-"

Haley couldn't help but cry as she watched her son comfort his god mother

"Oh sweetie" she said as his little fingers wiped away her tears. "I love you so much JimiJam. You always know how to make me happy. Every time I see your handsome face buddy" she said as she took his little chin into her hands "a smile always forms on my face. Your uncle Luke didn't make me cry, I-I just miss Angie, that's all." she said not really wanting to explain to a 5 year old what's been going on. She really wasn't lying because she did miss her.

"Okay, come on buddy. Let's get you back to bed." said Nathan. "I think everyone needs to get to bed right about now"

"Good night Aunt Brooke, Uncle Lucas. I've missed you guys." he said as he kissed his Aunt and hugged his uncle. "We love you J.Luke" he then followed his parents up the stairs.

"Brooke" he said as they made eye contact

"I'm-sorry-Luke,**"** she whispered. **"**I-lost-_**the-**_baby**. **I-lost-_**our**_**-**baby.-It-was-a-piece-of-me-and-you-.It-was-created-with-our-love!-I-lost-_**our**_-baby." she kept saying as she sobbed.

He held her in his arms until she fell asleep. He hated seeing how devastated she was. Everything was just perfect for them before they came home. "I'm sorry pretty girl. I'm sorry that you had to go through that all by yourself. God, you must have been so scared. I should have been there for you! I'm the selfish one!" he said as he cursed himself. "I'm so sorry pretty girl." he kept saying as tears streamed down his cheeks.


	14. Wanting To Forget

I wanted to thank everyone who has been "**Story alerting**" and "Favorite Authoring" my fan fic! You guys totally RoOooOoOck!! It means a lot that you want to keep up with it! As you can tell by the length of my chapters, I'm putting a lot of thought, energy and time into them, especially by the quickness of my updating!! **Comments** and **Feed Backs** are greatly appreciated! You honestly don't know how much they totally make my day!! SoOoOoOo please show me some lovin'!! hehe :0)

**A/N:** OM**Freaking**G! LET ME TELL YOU, THAT YOU GUYS ALL FREAKIN' RoOoOoOoOoCK! I WAS SoOoOoOooO AFRAID THAT YOU WOULDN'T LIKE THE CHAPTER... BUT **PHEW!!** WoOoOoHoOoOo! THANK YOU SoOoOoOoOo MUCH FOR ALL THE AMAZING COMMENTS AND REVIEWS!! I WAS SoOoOoOoO **EXCITED** AND **EXTREMELY THRILLED** TO HEAR FROM YOU ALL!! ALL YOUR COMMENTS HAVE MADE MY FREAKING DAY … SoOoOooO THANK YOU… THANK YOU **FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEAR**T!! I HOPE THAT ALL MY FUTURE CHAPTERS WON'T LET YOU DOWN!! MUAHz! **L**o**V**e- Phearywinkle!! :0)

**I'd like to especially thank:**

TeamxxBrucasxx

Colleen3200

Moviegirl1616

TeamSophia

Oth234234

ZoeLuv80

Pink5288

Brucas224

Toddntan

PeterClaire

BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE

Tanya2byour21

Flipflopgal

Sophia-Chad

BrucasFan23

Allie McD

Jade St. Jms

RossnRachelRock

**For all your comments & Reviews!! I totally love, love, you guys!!**

Here's the next chapter... Enjoy!! :0)

…

Brooke slowly woke up nose to nose with Lucas as he had his arms wrapped around her waist. As she recalled last night's events tears streamed down her cheeks once again. This time it wasn't from what she had gone through, but instead from the fact that in one night all her deepest dark secrets came out for everyone to hear. She knew by the fact that since her eyes where bothering her, they were most-likely puffy or swollen; maybe even both from all the crying. As she watched him sleep, she didn't know how she was supposed to feel about him. Yes, she loved him with all her heart, but at the same time she was confused, embarrassed, and lost. Her fingertips gently outlined his blackish blue shiner as she also caressed his split lip realizing it was something new. She then heard little footsteps running back and forth as doors opened and closed. Still facing Lucas, she closed her eyes as soon as she heard him door open. A smile formed at her lips as she listened to him tip toeing to the bed.

"Aunt Brooke" he whispered as he climbed up. "Aunt Brooke" he said once again as she turned around to face him. She felt Lucas tighten his grip around her waist as he spooned her.

"Good morning" she whispered as she kissed him.

"Good morning Aunt Brooke" he replied with a big smile as his eyes lit up. He starts laughing.

"What's so funny buddy?" she asked

He then points to his Uncle's arm wrapped tightly around her waist as she couldn't help but smile. She felt so loved and so happy that the two people she loved where in bed with her.

Lucas then started slowly waking up as he heard little whispers. He laid there pretending to be asleep as he listened to his god son and his pretty girl talk.

"So, Uncle Lucas got to see what's underneath the clothes Aunt Brooke?" he laughed as he covered his mouth.

Lucas quietly chuckled to himself. "That's Jamie for you" he thought out loud!

"Excuse me MR" she said tickling him as her mouth dropped open and her eyes opened wide. "Wouldn't you like to know" she smirked shaking her eye brows at him.

"Aww Aunt Brooke." he whined.

Brooke laughed shaking her head knowing that Jamie didn't understand what the statement meant. "What are you doing up so early buddy?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay" he replied.

"Why wouldn't I be sweetie?"

"Because last night I saw you and Uncle Lucas were crying. I saw mama and daddy crying too. I've never seen Uncle Lucas or daddy crying. Why were you guys crying?"

Lucas quietly sighed as he recalled last night's events.

"Awww honey come here" she said as she helped him snuggle in. "We didn't mean to upset you sweetie. It's just I told them some grown up things and it made me sad. Uncle Luke and your parents were just trying to make me happy" she replied as tears glided down her cheeks.

"Please don't cry Aunt Brooke" he said wiping them away. "I'm really sorry that Angie had to go home, but when you're sad it makes me sad" he said as tears rolled down his little cheeks.

"Awww Jimi-jam" she said as she closed her eyes as tears just kept coming. "I love you so so so much!" she said as she hugged him. "God how am I going to tell him that I'm leaving for New York this afternoon and not sure when I'm coming back?" she asked herself.

"I love you too." he smiled. "Aunt Brooke"

"Yeah honey"

"Do you remember how you always say that you would tell me the truth about anything and everything?" he asked as they locked eyes.

"Oh crap" she thought out loud to herself. "Yeah I do sweetie."

"Well, will you please tell me why you're really crying?"

She looked at him totally shocked that he read through her like Lucas would.

She sighed.

...

"Hi sweetie" said Peyton as she woke up to a 7 year old Jenny watching her sleep.

"Hi" she smiled. "You're pretty. Are you daddy's girlfriend? You're the girl in the pictures we have at home."

Peyton just smiled. It was flattering that Jake still kept pictures of her up.

"Jenny honey, there you are. I asked you not to bother Peyton; I'm sorry Peyton, Jenny's just not use to people sleeping over so she gets excited seeing new people." he chuckled.

"Its' okay." she replied. "Wow Jenny, look at you princess. You're all grown up now since I've last seen you."

Jenny beamed. "You know me?" she asked excitedly.

"I sure do sweetie. "You're just as beautiful as I remember" she said pushing a strand of hair behind the little girl's ears.

"Jenny this is Peyton honey. She's a friend of daddy's." Jake said as he sat down next to her on the bed. "She use to babysit you when I had to work, and when we came back to Tree Hill, we stayed at her house for awhile."

"Daddy can Peyton go to the park with us and Jamie today?" she asked

"We'll see okay sweet heart? Why don't you go and play while I talk to Peyton okay?"

"Okay" she said before she ran off.

"Wow, it's been so long"

"She's a hand full I tell you, but I love every minute of it" he chuckled as he nodded.

Silence fell between the two

"How's your head?" he asked

"Pounding, but decent"

"Why don't you tell me what happened last night Peyton?"

"What's there to tell? You were there" she said as tears welded up in her eyes.

"Peyton" he said as he took her hands into his.

"Jake, why are you being so nice to me?" she asked. "I don't deserve it, especially not after last night"

His heart reached out to her. "Last night-"

"Hell pretty much froze over" she exclaimed finishing his sentence.

"Peyton" he said

"No Jake! Last night I pretty much lost my best friend who has always been there for me; found out all her deepest darkest secrets which she pretty much outed for everyone to hear. God the pain Lucas and I caused her. I've never once put her feelings into consideration; I'm a selfish person Jake. When I told her that I had feelings for Lucas, I knew that they loved each other; come on he fought nail and tooth for her, but I didn't care." she sobbed

He pulled her into a hug. "Tell me Peyton" he said as he rubbed circles in her back "why did you do it? I mean, you came to Savannah unexpectedly, asked me to marry you and then in the middle of the night you dream about him? Why?" he asked still hurting from the memory.

She sighed.

"Am I a horrible person Peyton? Am I hard to love? Did I do something wrong? Tell me?" he begged.

She pulled away from him as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Jake you are an amazing person. God, you were the first person I ever fell in love with and part of me never stopped loving you."

"Then what happened? I need to know!" he said as he got up and paced the room. "Ever since you left my house I couldn't eat, sleep or even think straight. I was a real mess Peyton. I never knew it was possible to fall in love with someone so much that it hurts until I met you. Was it Jenny? Was it too much for you? Did we do something to chase you off? I thought you were happy with us?" he said as tears welded up in his eyes.

"Oh god no, you and Jenny are so important to me Jake.

"Important?" he chuckled. "You have a great way of showing important."

"It was just that" she said not knowing if she should tell him the truth.

"Just what Peyton?" he asked "Let me guess, it was because you were confused right? You loved us both but you didn't know who to choose? Is that it?" he yelled.

"No!" she cried. "It was just that I was afraid you'd leave me again!" she yelled. "There are you happy Jake?! I was afraid that you and Jenny might pick up and leave me again. My heart wouldn't be able to handle it Jake. I love you both so much it hurts okay?! I knew that Luke cared about me, and I knew that he would never leave me. He was my safety net."

Jake was speechless. "How could you Peyton?" he said in disbelief! "You just said that Brooke and Lucas were in love. **LOVE! **Doesn't that mean something?! How could you break up a relationship like that?!" he exclaimed beyond dismay. "Brooke is your best friend, Peyton and you hurt her twice!" he said as he pointed it out. "She's always been loyal to you!"

"Can you not remind me" she yelled. "I know what I did was wrong and unforgivable, but I was scared Jake. People always leave me and when you came along you left me twice! You made me fall in love with you and then you broke my heart by running. I needed you and Jenny. Besides my friends, and Brooke you were my family! My dad was never around, both my mother's died and you kept leaving" she sobbed

"Peyton, don't give me that bull crap! You knew that if Nikki wasn't a problem Jenny and I would have stayed put"

"Well Nikki wasn't in the picture after you moved to Savannah. Why didn't you move home?" she asked

"Because you left to be with Lucas. I thought you loved him more than me, but that still doesn't give you a right to hurt Brooke or Lucas like that! "Safety net?" he said. "Unbelievable! You should have talked to me about it Peyton instead of running home scared."

"Well, I didn't tell him to stop fighting for her. She was the one who told him she stopped missing him." She exclaimed.

"Peyton, do you even hear yourself right now?" he asked completely flabbergasted. "You told her that you were in love with her boyfriend! Can you seriously blame her for being afraid that she might get her heart broken again from what you two did the first time? What happened to the Peyton I fell in love with? I feel like I don't even know you anymore."

"You know what, I don't need this right now" she yelled as she gathered her stuff. I have to look for a place and move my stuff out since I'm no longer welcomed at my house." She cried as she rushed out of the room.

"Peyton" he yelled as he sighed.

"Forget it Jake!" she screamed.

…

"Jimi-Jam, you know how much I love you right?"

"Yes I do. I love you too." he replied

"Well, I know I just got home but I have to leave for awhile"

Lucas listened intently as his eyes flipped open.

"Where are you going?" asked Jamie

"To New York"

"Why Aunt Brooke?" he asked. "Your store is here"

"I know honey but I still have a big corporation in New York. I have a little store here and everywhere around the world too. I don't know for how long I'll be gone for, but I have to for work buddy. If I could, I'd stay in a heartbeat, you know that I don't like to be away from you, and your mom, dad and-"

"Uncle Lucas?" he asked.

"Yes honey and Uncle Lucas."

"I don't want you to go." he said as he cried. "You just got home"

"I know buddy, I wish I didn't have to go too but it's my job. I have too, I'm sorry. I'll call every day, and you can call me too."

"It's not the same. I want to see you, hang out at the store with you, go to the park with you, and go out for ice cream" he explained.

"Jamie, I do too sweetie; but you listen to me okay?" she said as she took his chin into her hands. "Once I find out how long I have to be in New York, I will call you right away. Then we will work out a schedule for you and me to visit each other okay. I can come home on weekends or you can come visit, it'll be temporary; I promise."

"NO! It's not the same" he yelled as he got out of bed and ran to his room.

"Jamie honey, come back" she said with tears in her eyes as she started to get up but she felt Lucas tighten his grip. She sighed as she detangled herself from him. As she was almost off the bed, he pulled her back.

"When were you going to tell me about New York?" he asked sad and little upset.

"Lucas h-how long; I-I need to go see Jamie." she said irritated that he was pretending to be asleep. She didn't know how to tell him, but he heard it all so now she didn't have too.

"Jamie, can wait. We need to talk."

"I-I can't do this right now"

"Brooke, please don't push me away." He begged. "We need to talk about what happened last night."

Just then her cell phone went off as she walked over and grabbed it. "Clothes over Bros"

"Brooke, please don't answer that"

"I have too. It's Millie, she's waiting for me; I-I've got to get to the store. Hello" she said. "Hi Millie, I'm on my way. Push back the conference call until 11:30. Thanks Millie"

"Brooke" he said as they locked eyes. "You're pushing me away"

"I need some time, please don't Lucas" she begged as he nodded. She walked over and kissed him as he deepened the kiss.

"Please don't push me away pretty girl" he cried as he held onto her for dear life. "Don't push me away. I'm sorry. I love you"

She closed her eyes as tears streamed down her face. "I love you Luke, more than anything" she said as she kissed him on the cheek "I've got to go" she said as she walked out the door.

…

"Mama, why didn't Luke pick us up from the airport?" Lily asked as they pulled up to the house.

"Well honey, remember when I told you he went on vacation?"

"Yeah" she said looking up at her mother

"Well, I wasn't sure when he was going to get home so I thought it would be easier to take a taxi home."

"Oh okay mama" she said as Karen paid the driver

"Lets' go sweetie" she said as they made their way up the steps

"Lucas" Lily called as she ran through the house. "Lucas? Are you home? Me and Mama are home!"

Karen smiled as she walked over towards the answer machine."25 new messages" she heard. "Lily I don't think Lucas is home yet sweetie" she called

"Oh okay" she said as she walked over to her doll house.

Just then her phone rang. "Hi Deb, I just walked through the door. 2pm, okay I'll see you guys there. Are you guys taking Jamie? Oh okay, wait Jake's back into town? That's great. You're sure he won't mind? Alright I'll drop her off and we'll meet at the hospital. Oh Deb" she said "Do you know if Lucas is back into town? Oh Perfect" she said. "See you then "Lily, come here honey" she said as she hung up.

"Yeah mama." She replied still holding her doll

"I've got some stuff to take care of for a bit, so you and Jamie are going over to Jake's house for awhile to play with Jenny okay?"

"Can't I go with you? I don't this Jenny girl" she pouted.

"Honey, Jamie will be there. Didn't you tell me you missed him? Besides I think you and Jenny will get along great. It's just for awhile okay. We can have dinner with Lucas afterwards."

"Lucas? Okay mama" she replied happily as she ran back to her room.

Just then there was a knock at the door

…

"Luke, good you're up" said Nathan as he was about to knock.

"What's up Nate?" he asked as he followed him towards the kitchen

"Dr. Copeland wants to meet with us today at 2pm so we can decide what we want to do. You're mom's going to meet us there and we're thinking of leaving the kids with Jake since Jamie has a play date with Jenny already; and I'm assuming Lilly will be okay with it as long as Jamie's there plus Jenny is a girl."

"_**Well, I know I just got home but I have to leave for awhile" **_

_**Lucas listened intently as his eyes flipped open.**_

"_**Where are you going?" asked Jamie**_

"_**To New York"**_

"_**Why Aunt Brooke?" he asked. "Your store is here"**_

"_**I know honey but I still have a big corporation in New York. I have a little store here and everywhere around the world too. I don't know for how long I'll be gone for, but I have to for work buddy. If I could, I'd stay in a heartbeat, you know that I don't like to be away from you, and your mom, dad and-"**_

"_**Uncle Lucas?" he asked.**_

"_**Yes honey and Uncle Lucas."-**_end of flashback

"Lucas?" said Nate "Luke? You alright man?

"Huh? I'm sorry." He replied as he snapped back into reality.

"What's going on?" Nate asked as he handed him a water bottle.

"Well JLuke came into our room this morning"

"Oh god, don't tell me?! Ugh! I hope you guys weren't doing anything kinky or R-Rated" he smirked "I don't want my child scared for the rest of his life"

"Ha ha very funny" he said as he rolled his eyes. "There are actually more important things on my mind than that" he replied

Nate took a sip of his water as he motioned for Lucas to continue

"She told Jamie that she was going to New York for business."

"What for how long?" he asked

"That's just it, she doesn't know. She told Millie to push back a conference call this morning to 11:30 and remember how Mouth told us that they're leaving sometime this afternoon."

He nodded his head. "You know what she's doing right?" he asked

"Yeah" he sighed shaking his head. "She's slipping through my fingers Nate. I can't; I won't lose her."

"Then do something about it Luke! What the hell happened to the Lucas Scott who said he was the guy for her? Or the one who declared his love for her during that crazy storm? Or the one who said he'd fight for her? Luke, if she's_** the**_ one-"

"She is Nate" he said as he cut him off. "I know I screwed up a lot over the years, but she's _**the **_one! I want her by my side always. I want to marry her and have a family with her!"

"Then fight for her Luke" exclaimed Haley who walked in half way through the conversation.

"But work is her life-"

"Well so are you! I mean yeah she has to go to New York-"

They looked at her confused

"A heartbroken Jamie just informed me what's going on with his god mother" she sighed "Took a lot of explaining, but I think he's fine now. Look Luke, I know her company is her life and all, but she moved out here for a reason Luke. She'll be gone for awhile but I have a feeling she won't move out there again. So fight for her! That's what she's always wanted from you."

"Hales is right man." Nate added "After last night, you're going to have to do a lot, I mean a lot of convincing that it's going to be different this time around with you guys. She's confused, hurt, but she still loves you."

"Did either one of you know about the-"

"No" they both replied in unison. "I just wished she wouldn't have shut everyone out"

"No it's all my fault. If I wasn't so caught up in trying to save Peyton all the time, I would have realized how broken she really was." he said sadly "Why couldn't she just let me love her? Why does she always assume I'm going to run back to Peyton?" he asked frustrated

"Luke, do you really want me to answer that?" asked Haley "I mean, she breaks up with you not even a week yet and you're already back with Peyton"

Lucas looks to the ground ashamed. "Okay, look, I know it was wrong and unforgivable, but Peyton was my safety net." he said quietly

Haley glares at him shocked

"I-It was just that Brooke broke up with me and I really thought it was because she stopped missing me. I was tired of fighting with her so I stopped fighting for her." he sighed. "I knew Peyton still had feelings for me and part of me still cared for her so we kind of just got back together. If I had known that Brooke only broke up with me because of Peyton's confession I would have fought for her like hell. She was the first person I've ever loved."

"Wait, I thought Peyton was your first love? If I haven't mistake, didn't you like her when I was dating her?" Nate asked confused.

"I liked her yes and that was because I felt we connected on certain levels; I mean I did love her but I'm not in love with her like I am with Brooke. Brooke, she's _**the **_one for me. She's the first person I ever said I love you too" he explained.

"Safety net Luke?" she asked in disbelief. "Are you freaking kidding me here?! Look are you sure Brooke's _**the**_ one" she said using air quotation marks "because I don't think she can handle it if-" said Haley

"Hales you were the one who begged me to let love in, and I finally have. I realized that in Las Vegas I never stopped loving Brooke. She told me she still loves me. She loves me guys!" he exclaimed. "We cleared up all our misunderstanding, and decided to rekindle our relationship. I want her by my side. I want a family and a future with her! I want to love her with all my heart and soul; and most important, I want her to trust me 100!"

"Well buddy you know what you have to do" said Nathan as he patted him on the back

Lucas nodded his head as Haley smiled at him.

"I'm glad you're letting love fully in Luke because if you hurt her once again" she said "As much as I love you and all, I honestly won't have a problem kicking your ! She doesn't deserve any of it, and after last night, I don't think she could handle it."

"Trust me Hales, I won't! She's _**the**_ one!

Hales and Nathan smiled. "Well we'll drop the kids off first at Jakes, than we can head over to the hospital and meet Deb and Karen." said Haley

"Wait what? Kids? Hosptial? My mom?" he asked really confused as Nate shook his head at him.

...

"Millie, I'm so sorry I'm late. Jamie was upset, Lucas was confused, l was going to go home and changed but forgot Peyton might be there, then I realized I had clothes here-" she rambled

"Brooke its' okay." She laughed "Line 1 it's April, she just called 2 seconds ago."

"April, hi. So tell me what's going on." she said as she grabbed her notebook. "Macy's, fall collection/Baby collection, new designs okay. When's the deadline?"

"We'll talk about more details when you arrive." she heard April say.

"Alright lets' set a meeting with the design team tomorrow morning at 9:30am. Milliecent already took care of the arrangements so we'll see you tomorrow morning." she said as she read off the intenary. Okay, see you then"

"Thanks for doing that Millie. God, you are such a life saver! I'm so glad you're here!" she said taking a deep breath. "The store looks great, how did we do on sales?" she asked grabbing the books.

"Pretty good. I'd say about 80" replied Millie

"That's great! Macy's is going to be a fantastic thing for us. We need to come out with new designs, layouts, and coloring." she said. "Now where is my sketch book?"

"Brooke, are you okay? I mean last nig-" she said as she looked at her

"I'm fine Millie. I'm sorry you guys had to hear all that." she said a little embarrassed. Yeah Millie was her friend but at the same time she was her employee. "I'm fine, thanks for asking. Lets' just forget it ever happened okay?" she said as Millie nodded her head. "This is going to be big for us Millie. Long days and nights; many hours!" she said as they locked eyes. "If being away from Mouth is too much for you both then it's really okay that stay in Tree Hill. I can find another assistant for the time being and-"

"Don't be silly Brooke. You had faith in me and you stuck by me while Victoria ripped me to shreds so I'm sticking by you. I am your assistant and I'll be with you all the way."

"You're awesome Millie! I can see why Mouth loves you so much! Thank you!"

They smiled at one another

"Oh Brooke, there was a lady who stopped by a few days ago asking if you could design her wedding dress. She personally asked for you, said you guys went to school together." Millie then walked over to retrieve the information

"Me?" she asked confused. "I went to school with a lot of people" she chuckled as she took the information. "Glenda" she smiled. "Awww that's great. Glenda's getting married; I'm so happy for her." She said. "I'll call her later today. Now where's that sketch book of mine?" she said as she looked through things.

"3rd drawer on the right" she replied

"See, what would I do without you?!" she chuckled! "Okay, so fill me"

"Alright" she said as she walked over and turned on her laptop. "So our flight leaves at 5pm, your penthouse is ready to go, our driver will see us at the airport, the girls will be here tomorrow to take over the store."

"Great! Oh yeah, you might want to add the meeting to the agenda" said Brooke just as her phone beeped. She grabbed her blackberry as she read-

"Morning Tigger, you left so soon, didn't get a chance to see how you were. I know you're busy so I'll make it short." 1st text

"Yeah sorry about that; I had to meet Millie here at the store no later than 8:30 and I was already running late." 1st replied text

"Oh okay, no problem. Jamie's still sad but I had a long talk with him and he understands. He's going to miss you, but don't worry about him." 2nd text

"Thanks Hales. I'm glad Jamie's okay. It broke my heart that I upset him, but I promise I will call as soon as I arrive in NY." 2nd replied text.

"Luke loves you, he's very worried about you; we all are. Please don't burry yourself in work and shut us out. We love you!" 3rd text

"You know I love him with all my heart, but with everything that happened last night, I don't know if I can handle being around everyone right now; besides I have a lot of work to do since I went MIA for 3 days. I'll try my best tutor mom, but I make no promises. I love you guys!" 3rd replied text.

"But what is there to think about if you guys love each other? Love isn't supposed to be hard Tigger, but I understand. I know your company is important and I know what you have to do, so please call me once you land in NY and if you need anything at all I'm here for you. Be safe! " 4th text

"Tutor mom, I pretty much told everyone my deepest darkest secret and did you see how upset Peyton was when Lucas declare his love for me?! I love Luke and want nothing more to be with him but I need time; besides work is going to kick my butt for awhile but I'll fill you all in after my meeting tomorrow at the office. Stop being such a worry wart! lol" 4th replied text.

"Haha funny tigger! I'm a mom and you're my best friend, you can't blame me! Please be careful. Oh yeah we're meeting Dr. Copeland at 2pm about Dan. I know Luke would love to see you, but if you can't make it, he'll understand so don't worry about it. I just thought I'd tell you. Come home soon! We'll miss you." 5th text

"I guess your right! LOL! I wish I could be there for you all but I'm sorry, I have a lot of packing and arrangements to do before I leave today so please hug and kiss Luke for me. I love you tutor mom. I'll talk to you soon." 5th replied text.

"I'm sorry Luke" she said out loud in her head as tears filled up her eyes. "I want to be there for you I do, it's just that I can't right now." she sighed.

"Brooke are you okay?" Millie asked as she watched her boss tear up.

"I'm fine." she smiled. "I just have a lot going on. Why don't you go ahead and finish up the packet for the girls and go home and pack. I'm going to do the same so I'll see you here at 4:30pm?"

"Okay" she replied with a smile. "Go take it easy and I'll get everything ready here. Marvin will drop us off."

"Thanks again Millie." She said as she smiled and walked out the door.

…

"Lindsey" Karen said shocked to see her "Hi"

"Karen? Hi. I didn't know you were back in town." She said as they hugged one another.

"Come in. I just got back today. How are you?"

"I'm good, could be better but its' life" she chuckled. "How are you? Lily? Andy?"

"We're good. Andy will be here next week."

"Are you guys moving back?"

"We're not sure yet. Lily misses Lucas and Jamie; I mean her family is here. Tree Hill is home. I'm not sure if you know or not, but Dan isn't doing so well. So that's why I'm home; the doctor wants to talk to us today at 2pm."

"Oh I see. I didn't know. I'm sorry to hear that. Speaking of Luke; I'm actually looking for him, is he here?"

"No, I haven't seen him yet. Last I heard he was out of town."

She nodded her head. "Yeah he got in last night. I needed to talk to him about some stuff" she replied

"Is everything okay?"

"No" she said as tears came pouring down.

"I'm sorry about what happened at the wedding" said Lindsey

"Lindsey there's nothing to apologize about. I know part of it was because of Lucas's past with Peyton. I can understand that."

"That's just it," she said still crying.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused

"I thought all along it was Peyton that I had to compete against for Lucas's love, but it was never Peyton. It was Brooke."

"Brooke? As in Brooke Davis"

"Yes" she replied "You see, he declared his love for her last night at the river court." She said as she had a flash back

Karen was speechless. "He loves Brooke?" she said out loud in her head.

"_**No**__** Luke, you can't just walk away. You can't say **__**I do**__** and then not mean it! You can't say you love Brooke Davis after all this time!" she shouted as she started pounding into his chest. "It's not fair Luke! I love you; I want to be with you! I made a mistake for walking away that day! You can't do this to me!"she cried. **_

"_**Lindsey" he said as he held her at arm's length. "I'm sorry. I thought I was in love with you but I wasn't. I care about you but my heart belongs to Brooke and only Brooke. I was scared, and very lost. You see that night I proposed to you, I went to see Peyton first and after that she had me even more confused than before. She told me she still loved me and that I'm the reason why she came home and then we kissed"**_

_**Lindsey then slapped him "How could you Lucas!" she yelled as her hands covered her face.**_

"_**When I kissed her that night, I felt nothing. I felt like we were two friends who just got our closure. Then I thought about you and how you've become so important to me that part of me knew I was losing you since you already had insecurities about my past with her, so I proposed to you thinking that it was the right thing to do. I know it was wrong, and I'm sorry Lindsey, but I can't tell you that I love you and that we'll have a future together because then I'd be lying to the both of us. You deserve someone who will love you with all his heart and soul, and that someone isn't me. I can understand if you can't forgive me, but I can't deny who's in my heart. I won't anymore! She's my world. I'm sorry Lindsey" **_–end of flash back

"Lindsey honey, I'm sorry. I didn't know"

"I love him Karen; I don't want to lose him. I know it was wrong to let my insecurities get in the way but I was scared. I do know that I want to be with him. I can't live my life without him." She sobbed.

"Lindsey-"

"I was wrong. I love him, I want a future with him." She cried. "He said I do Karen, how could he regret it after only a few weeks? How could he say he was thankful that I left him at the altar?" she cried. "I won't lose him."

Karen didn't know what to say. "Honey maybe you should just give Lucas some time. With everything going on, it's a lot for him to take in."

"I need to talk to him" she said as she got herself together. "If you see him, please let him know I'm looking for him" she begged.

"I will." She replied. "It was good seeing you"

"You too Karen. Say hello to Lily and Andy for me"

"Oh Lucas" said Karen as she shook her head.

…

Brooke wasn't ready to go home as she couldn't face Peyton so instead she took a walk. For some reason, she ended up back at the river court. "Thank god no one was here" she said as she walked over to the cement top. She closed her eyes as she had a flash back.

"_**Oh yeah we're meeting Dr. Copeland at 2pm about Dan. I know Luke would love to see you, but if you can't make it, he'll understand so don't worry about it."**_

_**"Is it wrong to not feel anything for him? Not wanting to see him?"**_

_**"No Luke it's not wrong. I mean he has caused you, your mom, Nate, Deb and everyone else hell. He doesn't deserve it, but if you don't go see him Luke, I'm afraid that you're going to hold in all that regret if he doesn't make it."**_

_**"He killed Keith Brooke. I don't know if I could even-"**_

_**"I know honey and I'm not saying forgive him. I'm just saying wash your hands with him just in case he makes a turn for the worst. Keith has taught you to live, love and learn. He's proud of you Luke and he's always watching over you, your mom, and Lily. He loves you guys, remember that." She said smiling as she kissed his nose. "Having love in here" she said as she placed her hands over his heart "overpowers all that hatred. "You learn to forgive and forget, take what you have now, because life is too short."**_

_**"How did you get so wise?"**_

_**"I learn from the best" **_

She sighed as she walked over and sat down on the table.

_**-"Hey babe"**_

"_**Aye Luke, so does that mean we get to see more of you I mean since you've got some time on you?"**_

"_**Not if I have anything to say about it boys"**_

"_**That is wack dawg. We win the game, he gets the girl"**_

_**-"I told him to take his shirt off" said Rachel.**_

"_**Rachel! If this is one of your-" said Brooke**_

"_**Relax skank, just listen. It gets better" she said as Brooke nodded.**_

_**Flash back from Rachel's and Luke's Boy Draft Date**_

"_**Okay, take your shirt off"**_

"_**Rachel" said Lucas**_

"_**I'm not going to touch you, you sissy virgin boy. I'm trying to make a point, so take your shirt off"**_

"_**You say Brooke is the one, your soul mate. Well, if that's the case, call upon destiny, or providence or whatever forces that are going to bring you two together and make a shot, blindfolded."**_

"_**This is ridiculous"**_

"_**Its' your destiny; can you see me"**_

"_**No"**_

"_**Okay, I trust you and follow my voice. If Brooke is the one make the shot"**_

"_**Swoosh"**_

"_**What happened?"**_

"_**It went in. Nice shot"**_

-_**"This is my world Brooke, well it use to be"**_

"_**I have been here before you know"**_

"_**I know I just never told you what this place means to me; it's not just a court, it's where I came from, where I belong; it's my world"**_

"_**Do I get to be part of this world?"**_

"_**The biggest part"**_

"Oh Luke" she said as she closed her eyes

"_**You got my message? I told you not to come"**_

"_**I know"**_

"_**She's gone Luke"**_

"_**I know"**_

"_**You told me not to come see you at the airport. Why? **_

"_**Because I don't like you guys to see me like this; vulnerable." **_

"_**That's how I always see you Brooke. It's kind of beautiful. You know um, I've been thinking about all the things you've done for Angie, Rachel and me. You help all kinds of people. You save people Brooke Davis. That's what you do. Thanks for letting me share that."**_

"_**Hey Luke, we've been through a lot, me and you but I wouldn't have gotten through it without you, so thanks"**_

"_**Your welcome"**_

"_**This is for you." She said as she handed him Angie's purple monkey. "I love you Lucas Scott, you know that?"**_

"_**I love you too Brooke Davis" he replied.**_

"Well, well well. Look who's finally back" she heard as it pulled her back into reality.


	15. What Do I Do

I wanted to thank everyone who has been "**Story alerting**" and "Favorite Authoring" my fan fic! You guys totally RoOooOoOck!! It means a lot that you want to keep up with it! As you can tell by the length of my chapters, I'm putting a lot of thought, energy and time into them, especially by the quickness of my updating!! **Comments** and **Feed Backs** are greatly appreciated! You honestly don't know how much they totally make my day!! SoOoOoOo please show me some lovin'!! hehe :0)

**A/N:** OM**Freaking**G! LET ME TELL YOU, THAT YOU GUYS ALL FREAKIN' RoOoOoOoOoCK! I WAS SoOoOoOooO AFRAID THAT YOU WOULDN'T LIKE THE CHAPTER... BUT **PHEW!!** WoOoOoHoOoOo! THANK YOU SoOoOoOoOo MUCH FOR ALL THE AMAZING COMMENTS AND REVIEWS!! I WAS SoOoOoOoO **EXCITED** AND **EXTREMELY THRILLED** TO HEAR FROM YOU ALL!! ALL YOUR COMMENTS HAVE MADE MY FREAKING DAY … SoOoOooO THANK YOU… THANK YOU **FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEAR**T!! I HOPE THAT ALL MY FUTURE CHAPTERS WON'T LET YOU DOWN!! MUAHz! **L**o**V**e- Phearywinkle!! :0)

**I'd like to especially thank:**

Tanya2byour21

Moviegirl1616

BandLforever

Polia

Oth234234

PeterClaire

BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE

Flipflopgal

BrucasFan23

TeamxxBrucasxx

Toddntan

**For all your comments & Reviews!! I totally love, love, you guys!!**

**Here's the next chapter... Enjoy!! :0)**

…

Peyton wasn't feeling great as she was walking home from Jake's. She knew something didn't feel right, but she wasn't sure if it was from the stress or maybe from not getting enough sleep or maybe it was just her slight hangover she had. She made a few stops to be on the safe side before heading home. She also knew Brooke wasn't home since her car was nowhere to be seen. She took a deep breath as she walked into the quiet house. Her plan was to go in grab whatever she needed and head over to the office. She couldn't take everything at the moment but she'd be back; so she brooded all the way to her room as she grabbed a duffle bag from her closet. She came across a picture of her and Brooke as tears streamed down her cheeks. _**"No one knew that I cried myself to sleep every night or that I starved myself or that I slept around so I wouldn't get my heart broken again. Hell now that all my secrets are out; why not tell everyone that I even started cutting myself so I wouldn't feel the pain. Did you know that Peyton? -Of course not! While you and Lucas were happy in love, I was a broken record. Did you know that I even knew exactly where to cut myself knowing that I could just kill myself instantly" she said snapping her fingers "just like that, without any pain?! Did you? If it wasn't for Nate, I'd be dead by now.**_

"_**Did you know that I told Lucas that I stopped missing him so you could be happy huh? Did you? Did you know that I was jealous of you Peyton? I was jealous because Lucas always saved you when you needed saving, but when I needed it nobody was there. I was jealous because I didn't understand why Lucas was so in love with you and not me. I even doubted myself into thinking that I wasn't pretty enough or that I wasn't smart enough or that maybe it was my image of being too easy."**_

"_**Did you know that the reason I wanted a baby was to fill the void in my heart because I knew that I'd have someone there to love me no matter what? I knew that I could give that child the love I never had. A child, crazy right?! Did you know that I actually even asked **_

_**Lucas to be the father of my child; and the sad part was that he didn't even have to sleep with me to get me pregnant; all he just had to was give me his sperm-I thought as long as Lucas was in love with you Peyton, you'd both be happy, and I'd still have a piece of him with me if I had his child. Stupid isn't it right?!-Ask a man to be the father of your child even though he doesn't love you". I'm such a selfish bitch right?!" **_

"_**With everything that was going on in my life, what hurt was when you called me to accuse me of stealing your precious Lucas, but you never once asked me, your best friend how I was doing after Angie was sent home. You don't know what it means to be a best friend Peyton; hell you don't even know what it means to be a friend and until you do I want you out of my house and out of my life" **_

Just then she felt nausea's as she sat down and took a few deep breaths. She then started crying as her tummy got the best of her causing her to cover her mouth and run for the bathroom. She closed the door as she threw up everything and anything it allowed her too. She slumped down towards the floor as she wiped off her mouth. She closed her eyes as tears just kept streaming down her cheeks as she continued to think about last night's events.

"_**Am I a horrible person Peyton? Am I hard to love? Did I do something wrong? Tell me?" begged Jake-"Then what happened? I need to know! Ever since you left my house I couldn't eat, sleep or even think straight. I was a real mess Peyton. I never knew it was possible to fall in love with someone so much that it hurts until I met you. Was it Jenny? Was it too much for you? Did we do something to chase you off? I thought you were happy with us?"**_

"_**It was just that I was afraid you'd leave me again! There are you happy Jake?! I was afraid that you and Jenny might pick up and leave me again. My heart wouldn't be able to handle it Jake. I love you both so much it hurts okay?! I knew that Luke cared about me, and I knew that he would never leave me. He was my safety net." **_

"_**How could you Peyton? You just said that Brooke and Lucas were in love. LOVE! Doesn't that mean something?! How could you break up a relationship like that?! Brooke is your best friend, Peyton and you hurt her twice! She's always been loyal to you!"**_

She then felt her stomach at her throat as she got up and threw up once more.

"_**I was scared Jake. People always leave me and when you came along you left me twice! You made me fall in love with you and then you broke my heart by running. I needed you and Jenny. Besides my friends, and Brooke you were my family! My dad was never around, both my mother's died and you kept leaving"**_

"_**Peyton, don't give me that bull crap! You knew that if Nikki wasn't a problem Jenny and I would have stayed put"**_

"_**Well Nikki wasn't in the picture after you moved to Savannah. Why didn't you move home?" **_

"_**Because you left to be with Lucas! I thought you loved him more than me, but that still doesn't give you a right to hurt Brooke or Lucas like that! "Safety net?" he said. "Unbelievable! You should have talked to me about it Peyton instead of running home scared."**_

"_**Well, I didn't tell him to stop fighting for her. She was the one who told him she stopped missing him." She exclaimed. **_

"_**Peyton, do you even hear yourself right now? You told her that you were in love with her boyfriend! Can you seriously blame her for being afraid that she might get her heart broken again from what you two did the first time? What happened to the Peyton I fell in love with? I feel like I don't even know you anymore."**_

She stood up as she splashed water onto her face. "What is wrong with me?" she asked. "Oh god, can I be?" she asked herself panicking as she realized she was really pale.

"_**Jake" She then unbuttoned his shirt as he slid it off his back. He pulled the hem of her shirt as she raised her arms so he could take it off of her. Their lips once again met as the kiss grew intense as he unhooked her bra, throwing it on the floor. She then got up as she straddled him as he began kissing down her neck now traveling down to her chest. "Jake" she moaned. "Make love to me"**_

"_**Oh Peyton, I've waited to hear that for so long" He then picked her up, as her legs were wrapped around his waist. They then headed down to her room as he closed the door with his foot. He laid her down gently on the bed as he removed her pants and undies. She then unbuckled his pants as he slipped it off. He kissed her down her valley between her breasts as he massaged them in his hands feeling them harden against his palms. He then sucked and bit at them softly as he blew air on them which drove her wild. He worked his way down her tummy as he kissed her all over. Her legs lay against his shoulders as he felt them tense up. He placed kisses down her thighs as his tongue licked and nibbled against her sensitive spot sending her over. "Jake, I need you" she begged as her hands ran through his hair.**_

_**He then spread her legs as he thrust into her. "Oh Jake" she cried as a smile formed at his lips. "Faster, faster" she begged as he moved in and out of her. She felt his speed increase as she started climaxing. "Oh Peyton" he yelled as their breathing became ragged, now sending him into his erection. He then slowly pulled out of her as he rolled next to her. She turned to him as their lips once again met. He wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her close to him.**_

"Oh boy!" she said as she ran back to her room, grabbed a brown paper bag and ran back towards the bathroom locking the door.

...

"So where did you mysteriously disappear off too? What; another booty call? What did someone whisk you off your feet for a few days and now you're in love? How can you be so careless and leave your store in the hands of that incompetent Milliecent?! Doesn't this business mean anything to you?"

"Booty call?! You are unbelievable you know that?! Where's your class Victoria?! That was so high school. Of course this business means something to me; it's my freaking world. Milliecent is one of the best assistants I've ever had. She keeps me on track and has everything organized just the way I like it. I would leave everything in her hands in a heartbeat; any day over you. Not that it's any of your business, but yes I needed a vacation okay. I couldn't even remember when my last one was before that, since you worked me into the ground. What do you want? Why are you here?" asked an irritated Brooke.

"Now, now. Is it wrong of a mother to want to see her only daughter?" she smirked

"A mother no, but you yes; most definitely." she replied standing up. "Look I don't have time or energy to fight with you. I know why you're here and like I told you before I don't need your help. My company and I have done fine without you, and Milliecent already informed April that I fired you. I don't want your negativity around my company or my employees. The Macys account is my business; and mine alone with my employees. They already made the mistake of involving you but I promise you that you will not be a part of it.

"You honestly think you're doing fine without me Brookie? Who are you kidding?" she chuckled "Do you even understand how important this Macys account really is? They're going to be one of your biggest, I mean biggest clients. You're going to be busy for months, especially coming up with new designs and layouts. You'll need all the help you can get and without me-"

"We'll be fine!" Brooke yelled out frustrated "This is my company! Not yours! Do me a favor and butt out! You may have given birth to me, and I'll always be grateful for that; but you'll never be a mother to me nor will you ever get my respect. I don't need someone who doesn't love me and keeps referring to me as a mistake to be part of my life. I've done fine without you for 23years and I sure as hell don't need you now. I cut out the most important person in my life here last night, and I sure as hell don't have a problem cutting you out; hell you aren't even as important as her. I've never been good enough in your eyes, so you know what I'm done trying."

"It may be your company but without me honey dearest you wouldn't have gotten this far. I don't 

need your respect. I just need to make sure you're doing right by this company. This is business Brooke! Nothing personal!" said Victoria as she crossed her arms. "Leave family stuff out of it"

Brooke shook her head as she rolled her eyes. "Yes, you have always been the one to run my company and I'll admit that it was my fault for letting you do so; but not anymore! I'm 23years old and this is my responsibility. I'm tired of you coming around, so why don't you just go home Victoria. Just like you said, this is _**business**_, nothing _**personal**_. We're done here Victoria. Stay the hell away!" she said as she walked off.

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" she yelled "I'm not done talking to you yet!! Brooke!"

Brooke ignored her as she continues walking away. She grabbed her cell phone as she dialed a number.

...

"5, 4,3,2,1 Okay" she said sighing as she was about to flip over the stick. "Wait! This is ridiculous, why would I assume I'm pregnant?" she said. "It could be anything; maybe I'm just stressed over everything or maybe I just ate something bad; yeah that's it" she said as she gripped on to the stick with her dear life. There's no way I could be pregnant. No, I can't look! There's no way I mean Jake and I were careful. I think?! Oh god, we were so drunk. No, it's stress" she said taking a deep breath. "I'll just look at it and it'll put my mind at ease" she nodded and slowly started flipping the stick over. Just then she covered her mouth and closed her eyes as she stepped out of the bathroom. She walked back into her room as she grabbed her duffle bag and left the house.

Rachel came out rubbing her eyes as soon as the front door slammed. "What's her problem?" she thought as she plopped herself on the couch with her cell phone in her hand.

...

Karen, Haley, Deb, and Nate said their hellos, as she walked over to Lucas with a smile and tears in her eyes. "My boy, oh how I've missed you honey" she said as they embraced into a hug.

"Hi ma. I've missed you too. How are you? Lily? Andy?"

"We'll leave you guys alone so you can catch up.

"You guys want some coffee?" asked Deb

"Sure they replied"

"We'll go find out what's going on with the doctor." said Naley

"We're great. Lily's at Jenny's, with Jamie; which he didn't look to happy by the way" she replied as they sat down.

"Yeah, he's bummed that Brooke's leaving in a few hours."

"Seems like she's crushing two hearts huh?" she smiled as she took Lucas's chin into her fingers

He looked to the ground

"Come on Lucas, what's going on? Lindsey stopped by today looking for you; she was heartbroken that you declared your love for _**Brooke?**_ What happened to Peyton? Not that I don't love Brooke nor Lindsey"

He sighed as he filled his mom in. "Ma, I'm in love with Brooke. I never stopped loving her; I was lost and confused and I thought proposing to Peyton and Lindsey was the correct path."

"Lucas, Keith and I both taught you better than that. Marriage is a sacred; it's a beautiful meaningful thing in life. You can't just go around proposing because you're feeling lost and confused. You need to feel it in here honey" she said as she placed her hand over his heart. "Once you do, then that's all you 

need. Love is something that should come naturally and not forced upon."

"I know ma, and I do feel it; especially everything I see or when I'm around Brooke. She brings out the best in me. I did love Peyton and Lindsey, but I'm not in love with them. I gave Brooke my heart and when she broke up with me, I never got it back fully. She's _**the **_one I want by my side. She's _**the**_ one I want a family and a future with her ma. I want to marry her some day but everything's so messed up right now." he said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"Well, Peyton was upset with Brooke because Brooke and I went on that vacation together. She then told Brooke that she was still in love with me, and then last night at the river court, Brooke broke down in front of everyone."

"In what ways?" she asked

"She basically let out all her deepest darkest secrets that no one knew anything about." he said as he filled her in.

"NO!!" said Karen as she gasp. "Tell me it isn't so! Tell me she didn't Lucas! Tell me that strong, independent, beautiful, happy, fun-loving Brooke Davis did not starve or cut herself over the pain you and her best friend Peyton caused her? Tell me I'm not really hearing this." she said as tears glided down her cheeks. "Oh my god, poor Brooke!" she exclaimed

"I wish I could Ma." He said ashamed. "I wish I could take away all that heartache, pain and sorrow we caused her, but I can't. See before we came back to Tree Hill, Brooke and I had a talk. Actually **the** talk that, we've been avoiding for many years. While on vacation, the more we hung out together, the more our old feelings resurfaced. I-I declared my love to her ma" he said as Karen raised her eyebrows surprised. "I felt it in my heart. She makes me happy ma, and I know that I've hurt her so much in the past but I swear it's different this time. We love each other and we won't let anything or anyone get in our way ever again. She told me she never stopped loving me even after she gave up her happiness for Peyton's happiness."

"She gave up her happiness for Peyton's happiness?" she asked shocked." Karen wasn't functioning very well after hearing about Brooke starving and cutting herself. Everything else just goes in one ear and out the other.

"Ma, I love her so much that it hurts. Brooke, she's _**the**_ one for me. My heart has known it all along but I was scared, and I've never really listened to it. I can't imagine life without her ma; I want her to be the first person I see when I wake up, and the last person I see before I got to bed."

Karen couldn't help but smile as she looked at her son. He was a man in love. "Lucas, if she's _**the**_ one like you say she is, than fight. Prove it to her, but please, I'm begging you; don't string her around. She's a great girl, but I don't think her heart can handle anymore heartaches." She said as she cupped his face in her hands.

"I promise I won't mom. I love her too much and I won't let her go this time without a fight. I just don't know how to do that right now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she's leaving for New York in a few hours and I'm not even sure when she's coming back. She told me she needed some time so I have to respect that; but I'm scared that she's slipping through my fingers. I can't; no, I won't lose her ma. She asked for some time to think about everything that happened last night"

"People who belong together always find a way back to one another honey" she said with a smile. "I remember hearing that from a certain cheery brunette" she said smiling. "Both your hearts are in the right places; she'll come around."

"Thanks Ma. I love you, you know that. I've missed you and Lily so much." He said pulling her in for a 

hug. He couldn't tell her about the miscarriage; that would just kill her, so he kept quiet.

…

"Brooke, you're early?" said Millicent as she looked at the clock. 4:15pm

"I'm meeting Glenda here in about 10 minutes to go over wedding dress details"

"So you've decided on designing it for her?" Millie asked as they stood at the counter

"Yeah, I got to know her in High school, and she's a great girl. Have you gone home and packed yet?"

"Yeah, I packed yesterday"

"Millie are you sure this is okay with you and mouth? I don't want to strain your relationship?"

"Don't worry about it. Mouth will come and visit or I can come home on my free times. It's really no problem. Question is, have you packed and what about your relationship with a blue eyed blonde?" she asked as she handed Brooke her sketch book.

"I haven't gone home yet ever since I left here hours ago. I had a run in with Bitchoria" she chuckled as Milliecent joined her

"And the blue eyed blonde?"

"I uhm, Glenda hi" said Brooke as they embraced in a hug. "Phew, saved by the bell" she thought out loud in her head as Millie smiled and shook her head.

"Hi Brooke" she beamed. "How are you?"

"I'm good thanks, how are you? Glenda this is my assistant Milliecent. Milliecent this is Glenda"

"Nice to meet you" they replied in unsion.

"I'll be over there going over protocols with Tiffany and Rochelle. If you need anything let me know."

Brooke and Glenda smiled at her. "Thanks Millie. So, what's going on?"

"I'm getting married" she exclaimed

"I heard congratulations. OMG, what a beauty" shouted Brooke as Glenda showed her the ring. "So who's the lucky guy?" she asked

"Oh he didn't go to school with us. His name is Zack Henderson, I met him about 4 years ago when I attend College. He's such an amazing guy; sweet, caring, smart, handsome" she chuckled. "Most important, he loves me"

Brooke couldn't help smile. "Sounds like a lucky man! I'm so happy for you, both of you"

"Thanks Brooke. How about you? How's life?

"Good, great!" she smiled. "I own my own company" she said motioning around the room. "I have stores nationwide and a big head corporation in New York"

"Congratualations on that" said Glenda "Lucas was right on."

"Right?" she asked confused. "You talk to Lucas?" she asked

"Oh no, I haven't seen him since graduation. I'm talking about his book. Unkindly Ravens; he wrote"

"_**She was fiercely independent Brooke Davis, brilliant and beautiful and brave. In two years she's grown more than anyone I've ever known. Brooke Davis is going to change the world one day and I don't even know if she knows it." **_Brooke receited as tears welded up in her eyes.

"Look at you now Brooke" she smiled as both girls hugged each other. "Are you guys still friends? You and Lucas?"

"Yeah funny story, we're actually together"

"You and Lucas Scott?!" she asked surprised

"Yes" she replied smiling.

"That's great. I'm happy for you both. After 4 years huh, who would have thought?! I always thought you two were meant to be together! You guys had such great chemistry and everyone idolize the love you guys shared. I never liked him with Peyton."

She laughed. "Yeah 4 years huh?!" she laughed. "Luke's a great guy; I can't see my life without him. We've overcome many obstacles, but in the end we're happy and in love" she said really smiling for the first time today. "Enough of that, lets' get down to business" she said as she grabbed her sketch book. "So do you have a date set?"

"Yes, May 25th" replied Glenda

"Okay, so it's Sept now, so we have 8months." She said writing it down. "Were you thinking strapless, spaghetti strap, and halter? Did you want to go with White white or more of an ivory, cream color?"

"I was thinking halter top with the traditional white color. So with everything else I'm leaving it up to you. Whatever you decide I know I'll love. I trust your opinion and your expertise."

"Okay, sounds great Glenda. I will put it together and I'll run it by you and we'll go over it together. You can tell me what you like or don't like."

"I'm sure I'll love everything about it" she smiled. "Like I said, I trust you! You're the famous designer! Well I've got to go meet Zack so we'll keep in touch"

"Sounds good" said Brooke. "It's so great to see you" she smiled as they hugged

"It's so great to see you too Brooke. Thank you again for doing this for me. I know that you have a crazy busy schedule with work and your personal life, but you don't know how much this means to me that you've decided to design my dress. I will forever be grateful. I don't care what it costs, as long as it's designed by you."

"Glenda, why did you choose me? I mean, you can have any designer of your choice, why me?"

"Because I believed in you as you believed in me in high school. I know that we weren't really friends, but after the whole you know," she said not wanting to say it "you took your time to get to know me as I did with you. Drawing and designing is something you're great at, and you have a great sense of taste and I know that when you put your heart into something, you give it your all and you follow through. My wedding dress will always mean something special to me especially since you will be putting all your heart and soul as well as hard work into it."

"Stop it, you're bringing tears to my eyes" she laughed as she wiped them away. "Thank you Glenda. I'm honored that you asked me, and I wouldn't have it any other way! You deserve all the happiness in the world. I'm happy for you; I promise I won't let you down!"

"Thank you. You do too, nothing but pure happiness! Don't let Lucas Scott get away! He's the guy for you Brooke; your hearts are the same, we can all see it!"

Brooke smiled as she waved bye to Glenda; just as her mind got the best of her

Brucas-I'm the guy for you

"_**You got a sec?" **_

"_**Sure what's up?"**_

"_**I'm the guy for you. I know it's just part time, its' cool do whatever; have your fun. But one of these nights you're going to realize it. I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis. You'll see."**_

Brucas-Brooke moves into Lucas's Room

"_**You okay?"**_

"_**Yeah, its' just every time I see something in tree hill it's probably the last time so I feel like I have to take mental pictures of everything you know?"**_

"_**Well make sure you make me look good when you take my picture"**_

_**She laughs**_

"_**So what are you going to miss most about me?"**_

"_**I can only choose one thing?" **_

"_**Yes and it has to be something good, not how much you'll miss hanging out with me or how hot I am" **_

"_**Huh, neither one of those?"**_

"_**No"**_

"_**Damn" he snaps his finger**_

"_**I miss the girl behind the red door"**_

"_**Come on"**_

"_**This is all my stuff, I don't understand"**_

"_**I had my mom talk to your parents and they say you could stay for the summer. They didn't want too, but my mom can be very convincing"**_

"_**You did this for me?"**_

"_**I wasn't ready to lose you yet"**_

"_**So you going to stay or what?"**_

"_**Yeah of course! Oh, I wasn't ready to be lost. Thank you"**_

Brucas in Vegas

"_**I'm so in love with you pretty girl that it hurts not to have you by my side when I go to sleep at night or when I wake up first thing in the mornings. It hurts to know that I've hurt you so much but deep down inside you still love me as much as I love you. I want a future with you in it, and I want one day for you to wear the ring I give you that will declare my love for you" he said as he kissed her ring finger "I want to start a family with you and I want our child to grow in here" he said as he placed his hand on her tummy, sending a chill down her spine. "I want our child to have your beautiful eyes" he said as he kissed her eyes as she closed them "I want our child to have your beautiful lips" he said as he ran his fingers slowly back and forth then bringing his lips down to hers as he softly kisses her." **_

"Brooke, you okay?" Milliecent asked as she pulled her back into reality

"Yeah, sorry I'm fine. How's it going with Rochelle and Tiffany?"

"Good; the store's in great hands" she replied as the girls came over and said hello to Brooke.

"I'm going to go pack, we'll meet up in a bit" she said as she left the store

…

"So this is the Scott family huh?" said Dr. Copeland as she came out to greet them just as everyone else was returning. "Nice to see you again Deb, Nate. "You must be Lucas and Karen?" she asked

"Yes" they replied in unison.

"Dr. Copeland this is my wife Haley. Haley, Dr. Copeland" said Nate

"Nice to meet you" they both said in unison.

"How is he?" asked Deb

"Unfortunately there's still no change. He's not doing so well. He suffered a lot of internal bleeding especially to the head. As you can see right here" she said pointing to Dan's MRI scans "his brain is swelling and that's not a good sign. We have him on life support as of right now, but it's up to you and your family to keep him on it or pull the plug."

"What's the percentage that he'll live a normal life if he pulls out of it?" asked Lucas.

"About 30 and it's not looking to good." She replied.

"How long do you think he'll have?" asked Deb

"Probably, months, years?" she replied "It all depends on his body."

"We'll he be awake and sane? Or will he be pretty much gone?" asked Karen

"He's in a coma. He can still hear you" she replied.

"Karma" Lucas thought to himself as he stood there and listened.

"Is there any chance he can pull out of it and be okay again?" Nathan asked

"It's possible, but I haven't seen it myself but with that percentage he'll have brain damage if he pulls out of it.

"Can we see him?" asked Deb

"Of course" replied Dr. Copeland "I recommend you decide what you want to do as soon as possible and say your good bye"

…

"Jamie what's wrong?" asked Lily as the trio were sitting outside in the back yard eating ice cream

"Nothing's wrong."

"Jamie" said Lily "You're not playing with us. Something is wrong."

"Okay, I'm just sad"

"Why are you sad?" asked Jenny

"Because my aunt Brooke is leaving today for New York and I don't know when she'll be back" he replied

"At least you get to see her Jamie. I only get to see pictures" pouted Lily

"I don't know who she is" said Jenny as she shrugged her shoulders

"Well that's because you live too far. You should move home"

"Oh okay" said Lily as she rolled her eyes. Come on, stop being sad and lets go shoot some basketball. You can teach us how to play" she said hoping that would cheer him up.

"Come on Jamie, stop being a party pooper" said Jenny as the girls ran off

"Last one is a rotten egg" he yelled as he ran with full speed causing them to scream and giggle.

…

Everyone started making their way down the hall towards Dan's room as Lucas brooded behind.

"Where's Luke?" asked Nate as they stood in front of the door.

"He's slowly coming. You guys know how Luke is" replied Karen

"Yeah, the "brooder" as Brooke would call him" said Haley

They smiled as they nodded

"This must be so hard for you and Luke, Karen especially for what he did to Keith-"said Deb as she put an arm around her.

"It's hard for all of us Deb; Keith was very important to each and every one of us. I don't blame Luke if he doesn't want to see Dan since Keith was his father figure. I just don't want him to regret it you know."

"Yeah, I got stuck being raised by him and never got the chance to get to know Keith like I would have wanted." said Nate as he hugged Karen.

"He loved you Nathan" she replied "So much. Did you know that he always talked about you when he was around Luke? He wanted you both to have a great brotherly bond, because he knew one day you both would have gotten tired of Dan's crap and pull together. He always worried about you though since he knew how bad Dan was. I know that he would have raised you both as his own if he could have, remember that." She said smiling.

"Poor Luke; he needs Brooke" sighed Haley.

"Is everything okay with you guys? I mean last night, I walked in and it didn't look too good."

"It'll take some time, but people who belong together always find a way back to one another" smiled Haley. "I have faith in them."

As Luke continued to make his way down the hallway, his mind got the best of him

"_**Unfortunately there's still no change. He's not doing so well. **__**He suffered a lot of internal bleeding especially to the head. As you can see right here" she said pointing to Dan's MRI scans "his brain is swelling and that's not a good sign. We have him on life support as of right now, but it's up to you and your family to keep him on it or pull the plug."**_

"_**What's the percentage that he'll live a normal life if he pulls out of it?"**_

"_**About 30 and it's not looking to good."**_

"_**How long do you think he'll have?"**_

"_**Probably, months, years? It all depends on his body."**_

Lucas finds out the truth about Keith's Death__

"_**Keith tried to save Jimmy"**_

"_**Jimmy" she cried**_

"_**Jimmy what?" asked Luke "Wait a second, was my Uncle Keith alive with Jimmy shot himself?"**_

_**She nodded her head**_

"_**Who shot him Abby?"**_

"_**Your father" she cried "It was your father, Dan Scott. He killed him."**_

Dan and Karen Kiss; Lucas barges in and BAM! He attacks Dan

"_**What is wrong with you?"**_

"_**Lucas?!"**_

"_**It just happened" explained Karen**_

"_**He killed Keith!" **_

"_**I should go" said Dan**_

"_**Why would you say something like that" asked Karen**_

"_**Because it's the truth" yelled Lucas**_

"_**Stop it! Jimmy killed Keith! So stop it!" she yelled**_

Dan and Karen having dinner at the Karen's house

"_**What do you think you're doing Lucas?"**_

"_**I'm protecting my mother"**_

"_**What are you going to do? Shoot me?"**_

"_**Yes I am, just like you shot my Uncle Keith"**_

"_**Lucas, what are you doing? Put that down right now" said Karen**_

"_**I can't"**_

"_**Lucas"**_

"_**That little text message Dan just got, I sent it. I pretended to be Abby, you know the girl who watched him murder Keith. Every little problem he thought he could just take care of"**_

"_**Don't listen to him Karen, he's delusional"**_

"_**Maybe you should tell the truth when I have a gun aimed at your head"**_

_**Karen faints**_

"_**Karen"**_

"_**Do not touch her"**_

"_**Mom, mom are you okay?"**_

"_**She could be having a miscarriage"**_

"_**Stand right there! Do not touch her!"**_

"_**Lucas" shouted Dan**_

"_**That is my mother! I swear to god, I will kill you" shouted Lucas **_

Brucas at the School after the shooting

"_**Hi boyfriend"**_

"_**Do you really think a party is really appropriate Brooke?"**_

"_**It's not a party; it's more of a cleansing for every kid in school. Everybody's here, everybody's invited, so check it out- If you need to do this alone, I understand. But if you need me, I'm here." **_

"_**Lucas, please stay"**_

"_**I can't Brooke, it's not right!"**_

"_**Why not?"**_

"_**You wouldn't understand, you weren't there."**_

"_**I might have not been inside that school, but it doesn't mean that I wasn't there. It doesn't mean that I don't carry that day around just like everybody else" she cried**_

"_**I was there, and if a party helps bring everyone together, then why not?!" said Rachel**_

"_**Rachel you know this is wrong. Somebody died in that hallway" **_

"_**No Luke, two people died"**_

"_**I'm sorry Brooke, I know your trying to help me with this and I love you for it. But I just can't"**_

Naley and Lucas at the Café

"_**Hey" said Haley**_

"_**I'm taking my predictions back. They're not going to come true now not anyway; not without Keith. My mom thinks that this is my fault**___

"_**She would not say that"**_

"_**Yeah, well she pretty much did. Why should have not went back into that school" he said now looking at Nathan**_

"_**She's wrong. Luke, Keith would have gone back into that school if you were or weren't in there because that's who he was. This is not your fault"**_

"_**Yeah she's right Luke. You did what he did. You went back in there to save a life; otherwise we might have been at Peyton's funeral-"**_

"_**And I couldn't save Keith" **_

"_**Neither could I"**_

"_**He loved you a lot Luke, just like we do and so does Brook. Think none of your predictions aren't going to come true? Look at your first one on your list. This year, I'm going to try again with Brooke."**_

Brucas Las Vegas Flash back

_**"Is it wrong to not feel anything for him? Not wanting to see him?" **_

_**"No Luke it's not wrong. I mean he has caused you, your mom, Nate, Deb and everyone else hell. He doesn't deserve it, but if you don't go see him Luke, I'm afraid that you're going to hold in all that regret if he doesn't make it."**_

_**"He killed Keith Brooke. I don't know if I could even-"**_

_**"I know honey and I'm not saying forgive him. I'm just saying wash your hands with him just in case he makes a turn for the worst. Keith has taught you to live, love and learn. He's proud of you Luke and he's always watching over you, your mom, and Lily. He loves you guys, remember that." She said smiling as she kissed his nose. "Having love in here" she said as she placed her hands over his heart "overpowers all that hatred. "You learn to forgive and forget, take what you have now, because life is too short."**_

_**"How did you get so wise?"**_

_**"I learn from the best"**_

"_**How did Jamie take it? I was positive he would have said something in one of his vm's but he didn't."**_

"_**He doesn't know yet. Hales and Nate didn't want to tell him until we got home."**_

"_**He's going to need us" **_

"Oh pretty girl, I need you right now so much. I don't know if I can do this by myself" he said as he took a deep breath as tears welded up in his eyes. "I don't know what to do! I need you!" he said as he stood by the door looking in on his family minus Dan. He watched Hales comfort Nate, as Deb and his Mom stood there side by side talking.

Brucas in Vegas__

"_**I'm so in love with you pretty girl that it hurts not to have you by my side when I go to sleep at night or when I wake up first thing in the mornings. It hurts to know that I've hurt you so much but deep down inside you still love me as much as I love you. I want a future with you in it, and I want one day for you to wear the ring I give you that will declare my love for you" he said as he kissed her ring finger "I want to start a family with you and I want our child to grow in here" he said as he placed his hand on her tummy, sending a chill down her spine. "I want our child to have your beautiful eyes" he said as he kissed her eyes as she closed them "I want our child to have your beautiful lips" he said as he ran his fingers slowly back and forth then bringing his lips down to hers as he softly kisses her." **_

Just then he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, sending a smile to his face as he slowly turned around.


	16. I'm Here For You

I wanted to thank everyone who has been "**Story alerting**" and "Favorite Authoring" my fan fic! You guys totally RoOooOoOck!! It means a lot that you want to keep up with it! As you can tell by the length of my chapters, I'm putting a lot of thought, energy and time into them, especially by the quickness of my updating!! **Comments** and **Feed Backs** are greatly appreciated! You honestly don't know how much they totally make my day!! SoOoOoOo please show me some lovin'!! hehe :0)

**A/N:** OM**Freaking**G! LET ME TELL YOU, THAT YOU GUYS ALL FREAKIN' RoOoOoOoOoCK! I WAS SoOoOoOooO AFRAID THAT YOU WOULDN'T LIKE THE CHAPTER... BUT **PHEW!!** WoOoOoHoOoOo! THANK YOU SoOoOoOoOo MUCH FOR ALL THE AMAZING COMMENTS AND REVIEWS!! I WAS SoOoOoOoO **EXCITED** AND **EXTREMELY THRILLED** TO HEAR FROM YOU ALL!! ALL YOUR COMMENTS HAVE MADE MY FREAKING DAY … SoOoOooO THANK YOU… THANK YOU **FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEAR**T!! I HOPE THAT ALL MY FUTURE CHAPTERS WON'T LET YOU DOWN!! MUAHz! **L**o**V**e- Phearywinkle!! :0)

**I'd like to especially thank:**

TeamxxBrucasxx

Moviegirl1616id

Toddntan

Tanya2byour21

PeterClaire

Flipflopgal

Polia

Princesakarlita411

BrucasFan23

Sophia-Chad

Brucas224

PrettyGirl101

**For all your comments & Reviews!! I totally love, love, you guys!!**

Here's the next chapter... Enjoy!! :0)

…

The four stood quietly a few feet away from Dan's bed as they wait for Lucas to enter.

"What happened to you Dan?" Nathan thought as his mind got the best of him. _**"Dad- I know you have been a bad guy dad and for a long time I wondered if you were going to change and lately I've seen you change and I've been so proud of you. Now you're saying, you're saying you killed Uncle Keith dad; mom said it and Lucas said it too but I know they're wrong okay because I know you could never do something like that. Dad, just look me in the eye and tell me that they're wrong and I promise I'll stand by you, because I love you dad. Just tell me their wrong please" **_

"_**I can't do that"**_

"_**What happen to you, what happened to you dad!"**_

"_**The day Keith died, you died; do you understand me! My son will never know you; you stay away from my family and stay away from me." **_Nathan stood there with his eyes glued to Dan.

"You deserve everything you're getting Dan" said Deb out loud in her head as her mind drifted off. _**"I thought vampires had to be invited."**_

"_**And I thought water melted witches but here we are. That was a quite a performance you put on today"**_

"_**Why are you messing with Karen's head, hasn't she suffered enough?"**_

_**You don't think my intensions towards Karen are sincere?"**_

'_**You don't have a sincere bone in your body Dan!"**_

"_**Do you remember the night before my wedding?"**_

"_**You pour water in my face, now you want to take a walk down memory lane. You disappear after the rehearsal dinner and my parents were furious. Is that what you want to hear?"**_

"_**I drove to Tree hill, and spent the night parked my car in front of Karen's house. I knew I was on the verge of making a huge mistake. You see, Karen was the love my life and I was too proud to tell her. I never loved you Deb, and I settle for you and I mean that sincerely."**_

_**You miserable ass of a man! Nathan and I are so much better off without you poisoning our lives"**_

"_**Nathan and I; take another pill boozy. Nathan cut you out of his life long before I did" **_

"Its' karma Dan" thought Karen. "You took Keith away from the people who love him. Because of you, Lily will never know her father and Lucas lost the only father he ever had. No one has sympathy for a horrible man like you" she thought to herself as tears welded up in her eyes as her mind escaped her. _**"I have a daughter, her name is lily; and some day when she's old enough she's going to ask me where her daddy is, who he was or how he died and on that day, I'm going to look into her beautiful eyes; eyes that don't know of mallas, jealously and evil. I'm going to say, your father loved his younger brother very much and that brother took him from you for your entire life. Made sure you weren't going to know your father"**_

"How are we going to tell Jamie?" Haley thought as she closed her eyes._** "Jamie? Jamie Lucas Scott! What are you doing out on the street alone. **_

_**He showed her the card he made for Dan**_

"_**Come on get in. Sorry I didn't mail your card to your grandfather. I was just trying to protect you buddy. Look, you might be mad at me for that, you might not understand it but, Dan is a bad person. I'm sorry buddy."**_

"_**I just wanted you to know that he fell out a friend. Everybody should have a friend. That big cloud looks like a sheep dog"**_

"_**I kinda think it looks like cotton candy"**_

"_**You shouldn't lie to me mama"**_

"_**I know buddy. I'm sorry, you're right. I promise I'll try to explain things better from now on"**_

"_**Okay"**_

"_**Oh I love you son"**_

"_**I know I love you too" **_

"Jamie just got to know him, he's going to be devastated" said Haley as she sighed.

"I know Hales" said Nathan as he put an arm around his wife. "But we'll all be there for him"

"I feel like he's going to hate us if we don't tell him. We have to tell him."

"And we will Hales. Everything will be okay. Trust me" replied Nathan

"Hi Luke" she said as he didn't turn around.

He'd recognized that voice anywhere. "What are you doing here Lindsey?" he sighed

"I went by your house earlier and your mom told me you'd be here, so I thought you might need some support."

"_Thanks mom_" he cursed under his breath "Look, I don't need support," he replied annoyed. "I need Brooke" he said loud enough for her to hear. "And since you're not her, you can leave now" he said harshly.

"Oh Haley, I know he'll be crushed; angry even but he'll understand one day what kind of man Dan Scott really is."

"Karen's right. Just because he saved Jamie from" she paused not wanting to bring up that horrible day "still doesn't give him the best grandpa award. It would have been sooner or later, before Jamie would have gotten hurt by him; but now that monster can't ever hurt anyone again. You guys are doing an amazing job with him, don't ever doubt it. He loves you guys and yeah, telling him will be tough, but we'll all get through it."

His words hit her hard as tears welded up in her eyes. "Well Brooke's not here now is she?" Lindsey replied

Just then the elevator door dings open

"Look Luke, I just wanted to say that I'm here for you Luke, anything you need okay" She put an arm on his shoulder, just as her cell phone rang. "It's the office, I'll be right back."

"Lindsey?" said Haley as she watched her walk away. "What is she doing here? Lucas wouldn't call her of all people, would he?"

"She came by the house earlier looking for him" replied Karen "I told her we had an appointment at 2pm but that was before I knew he and Brooke were back together."

"You think Luke will come in?" asked Nathan as they watched Luke sit there with his face in his hands

"I don't know" replied Karen as the four turned their attention back to Dan and his monitor.

"So, you ready to go in boyfriend?" she asked as she extended her hand out for him to grab.

…

"Hi Peyton, I'm Dr. Melanie Smith." She said as they shook hands. "How are you doing?"

"Hi, I'm alright. How are you?"

"I'm good." She replied as she viewed Peyton's chart notes. "So it says you're here for a checkup examination? Tell me what's going on?"

"I guess you can say that" she thought out loud in her head. "Well, I've been throwing up all day and feeling light headed. I thought maybe it was because it was just stress from a lot going on in the last few days, but I'm not sure."

"Okay, when was the last time you got your period?"

"Uh, the 10th of last month" she replied

"Okay, so you're about 8-10 days late then? Do you get your periods regularly?"

"Yes" she said as she nodded

"I have to ask, but are you sexually active?

"Yes" she replied

"When was the last time you had sexual intercourse?"

"Ugh, about 5-6 days ago or so"

"Did you use any methods?"

Peyton closed her eyes as she tried her hardest to remember.

"We used condoms" she replied

"Are you on any methods of birth control?"

"I was, but that was about a couple of years ago. I mean I wasn't having sex regularly."

"Okay, well lets' get started"

Peyton nodded her head

"Why don't you scoot on down for me and relax" she said. "Do you feel pain here?"Asked Dr. Smith as she pressed down on her sides.

"No"

"How about here?" she asked feeling around her stomach

"No"

"Okay, we'll start the examination. This might feel a little cold and uncomfortable she said showing her the spectrum."

Peyton nodded

15 minutes later Dr. Smith was finished.

...

He didn't move; he was afraid that he was hallucinating. He finally removed his hands from his face; "Pretty girl? You're here?!" he exclaimed smiling as he pulled her into a tight bear hug. "You don't know how happy I am that you're here; I need you so much right now that I don't know what I would do without you. I-I thought you left already without saying good bye. I'm so sorry that I caused you so much pain. I'm so sorry." He cried as tears streamed down her cheeks. "I love you so much that it hurts and I'm just scared that I'm losing you. I know that you want your space and I want to give it to you but I just can't. I can't pretty girl; I want to be with you now and always. Please just talk to me, yell at me, hit me; do whatever but please don't push me away, don't leave me."

She closed her eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks. "I-I'm sorry broody. I didn't mean to push you away; it's just that everything happened so fast last night; you know. I've kept my secrets to myself for 4 long years and in one night it was all exposed. We came back from a perfect weekend to remember, to a night of hell. But you know what; we'll talk about this later okay; right now, lets' deal with this Dan situation. I'm here for you" She said as she lifted his chin up with her fingers.

He smiled, nodding as he wrapped his arms around her tighter. His mind then traveled to a time she said those exact words.

Nathan's car accident on the track

"_**Lucas, it's okay. I'm here for you" **_

"I'm here for you" he heard her say once again as she rubbed circles on his back.

"You promise?"

"Pinky swear." she replied as she held out her pinky. He then enveloped his pinky with hers as he smiled and shook his head at her; god, how he loved his pretty girl so much. He then wrapped his arms around her tightly as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Brooke, we need to talk about everything that happened last night"

"I know Luke" she said as she hugged him tighter as tears streamed down her cheeks "I know"

"What do I do pretty girl?" he asked as he sighed

"What does your heart say?" she responded

"It says I hate him so much for what he did but at the same time it says, he's still Dan; your sperm donor of a father."

"Luke we can't tell you how to feel or what to do, but all I can say is, be the honorable-good man that Keith raised you to be. He loved you and regardless of how much Dan hurt him over the years he still loved and cared about him no matter what. I know what Dan did was unforgivable, the worst possible thing in the world but my advice to you is to do what you think is right in here." she said as she put her hand over his heart. "What do you think Keith would have done?" she said as she cupped his face with her hands.

He stood there as his mind got the best of him

Lucas talked to Karen about moving away

"_**Look, I know you did your best, mom. If you hadn't kept Dan away, Keith and I probably wouldn't have been so close. And I would have hated to miss that. So I understand now why you had to keep that secret to yourself. You just needed to find yourself on your own, right?"**_

_**  
**__**"**__**Yes"**_

_**  
**__**"**__**Well that's what I want, too. To start over. I mean, that's what you did when you shut Dan out. **__**(to Keith)**__** That's what you're doing by leaving town."**_

_**  
"What do you mean, start over?"**__**"**__** I mean get away. Away from Dan. Away from this place. And away from all the mistakes I've been making. I want to go with Keith, mom. I want to leave Tree Hill."**_

Lucas moves to Charleston with Keith

"_**Ah, they don't have a view like this in Tree Hill. You wanna talk about Dan?" **_

"_**Do you think my mom knows?"  
**_

"_**I don't know."  
**_

"_**Think she cares?"  
**_

"_**Do you? You know Luke, Dan's your birth father and uhm, even though he's never been in your life it wouldn't be wrong to be concerned."  
**_

"_**Would it be wrong to hope he dies?"**_

"Luke?" she said

He smiled at her as he took her hands into his, bringing it up to his lips. "I love you pretty girl. Thank you for being here with me."

"There's nowhere else I rather be" she smiled as he led her towards the others.

Lindsey had tears in her eyes as she watched Brooke comfort Lucas. "Where did we go wrong Lucas? I thought it was Peyton all this time" she sighed as she walked away.

…

"Dr. Smith, I-I took a p-p" she paused unable to say it.

"You took a pregnancy test today?" asked Dr. Smith

"Yes" she nodded "I kept throwing up and looked really pale and I knew I was late"

"It's normal to be scared Peyton" she said as she took off her gloves "What did it say?"

She closed her eyes as she took a sigh

"It said P-Positive" she replied as tears welded up in her eyes "I took two and it said the same thing" she threw her face in her hands. "I-I can't be pregnant; I'm not ready to be a mom."

"Peyton" she said as she put her hand on her knee. "Those home pregnancy tests aren't always accurate, so to put your mind at ease why don't we go ahead and do one to double check."

"Okay" she nodded as she wiped away her tears

"I'm going to go ahead and take a urine sample as well as send you over to the hospital for some lab work"

"Okay" said Peyton

"I'll call it in as soon as we're finished here. Why don't you go ahead and head over now. I will call you as soon as the results come in."

"Okay, thank you Dr. Smith." Said Peyton as she took a deep breath and changed

…

The four turned around with smiles on their faces as Lucas and Brooke walked in.

"This is what Keith would have wanted" he said as tears welded up in his eyes.

"I love you son." she said as he hugged her tighter "Keith would have been so proud of you"

"Yeah Luke, your mom's right. This is what he would have wanted you to do"

Haley and Brooke embraced in a hug. "I'm glad you're here" she whispered

"Thanks for telling me Tutor mom."

"Brooke, honey?!" she said in tears as she motioned for a long awaited hug

"Karen!" she said ecstatically as they embrace in a hug with tears.

Lucas and Nathan then embraced in a hug. He then walked over and stood in front of Dan as his mind got the best of him once again.

Keith asks permission to Adopt Lucas

"_**It's never too late to try and fix things. Speaking of, um, I got a little proposition for you. It's kind of, uh, off the subject… but I want you to understand that there is no wrong answer to this question, okay?"**_

_**  
**__**"**__**Okay."**_

_****_

"Okay, well, well, you know I love you."

_**  
**__**"**__**Okay, Keith, I know that. What's up?"**_

_**"**__**Well, me and your mom talked it over and, well, if it's okay with you, I'd like to adopt you. **__**(Lucas is visibly surprised and taken aback)**__** I-I want you to be my son. **__**(Lucas unable to answer looks down)**__** Well, would you just sit with it for a while and talk about it later, okay? And, remember, there is no wrong answer."**_

****_**  
**__**"**__**(touched)**__** Okay." **__**(After Keith has left Lucas smiles to himself happily)**_

Brooke then walked over as she grabbed Lucas's hand. "I'm proud of you Broody" she winked as he smiled at her.

"Thanks Pretty girl. I couldn't have done this without you" he replied as he pulled her in for a hug.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Nate as they six stood there watching a motionless Dan

"Whatever you guys decide, I'm a 100 behind the decision, but I don't want a say. I can't forgive or forget all the bad things he's done to us but I've finally let it go; I've washed my hands with him." Said Lucas as all eyes were on him

"Okay" replied Nathan "We understand. Mom? Karen?"

"I'm with Lucas, Nate. You and Deb were a lot closer to him then Lucas and I. We" she said as she took Lucas's hand into hers "are behind you both 100. I don't feel that I should have a say in this decision, either because all I have for him is hatred."

Everyone understood what she was saying as they nodded.

Brooke and Karen embraced in another hug. "It's so good to see you sweetheart" she said as they pulled apart. "God look at you! You're still as beautiful as I remember, even more beautiful now." She said as she cupped Brooke's face with her hands, then pulling her in for another hug.

"Mom, can I please have my girlfriend back" he pouted as he fastened his arms around her waist. He couldn't help smile at the two as they laughed and shook their heads playfully at him.

"It's good to see you too." She said now turning her attention back to Karen as Lucas kept his arms securely around her waist. "How's Lily? Andy? New Zealand? How long are you in town for? I've missed you" said Brooke as tears welded up in her eyes. She loved Karen so much since Karen was pretty much the mother she never had.

She looked from Lucas to Brooke, Brooke to Lucas and couldn't help how in love her son was with Brooke. Oh how she missed Brooke; beautiful, happy, cheery, sophisticated, fun-loving, caring Brooke Davis. She couldn't help but think about when she first met Brooke_**. "I know I talk a lot when I'm nervous, I'm actually pretty gabby all the time but my stupid quota goes sky high when I'm tripped out and meeting my boyfriend's mother in the hospital with all this is going on is pretty much off the stress chart for me but I'm here for you if you need anything."**_

"_**Thank you"**_

"_**And just so you know the only thing I want to see is Lucas laugh again, you know hear him sing off key, watch him roll his eyes at me when I steal French fries off his plate. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm crazy about your son and I hope that's enough for you"**_

"_**Actually, that's more than enough"**_

"I'm so glad you and Lily are here" she heard Brooke say as it pulled her back into reality. "We're glad to be home. We're all doing good, great actually. Andy's going to meet us here next week since he had some business to take care of" she said as they nodded. "Lily's getting so big, talks up a storm and still very girly; you should see her, she loves clothes more than anything right now, well besides dolls of course." They laughed

"Oh that's just great" said Lucas "Brooke Davis number two, exactly what we need" he joked as Brooke turned around and playfully hit him on the arm.

Karen couldn't help but adore the two

"Hey, at least she'll always keep the party going while doing it in style unlike her broody brother over here" she said in defense as they all laughed.

"Brooke, she's five." He chuckled

"Yeah whatever Broody, you're just jealous. You could pick up a few pointers from your sister you know" she smirked as he tickled her.

"That's what I have you for." He grinned. "I have you to thank for emptying out my pockets on my wardrobe."

"You have to dress for success!" she responded

Lucas rolled his eyes at his pretty girl as he smiled and shook his head. "Yeah this coming from a multi-billion dollar famous designer."

"She can't wait to see you both; but I can tell you though, that she's so happy to be home. She couldn't even wait to play with that doll house you gave her Brooke; that's all she could talk about day and night." Karen laughed. "If she could have taken it with her on the plane she would have in a heartbeat. She told us, she didn't want to move without it"

"Well that dollhouse meant something very special to me, and I'm so happy she loves it."

"Nate, why don't we all go home, talk and think about this a little more. We don't have to make a decision right away" suggested Deb as the trio met up with Brooke, Lucas and Karen outside the door.

"Yeah, I agree. It's been a long, tiring afternoon and Jamie's probably wondering where we're at"

Brooke flinched to the name of her broken hearted god son.

"Okay, why don't all of us head home and we could talk about this" said Nathan "Well meet you at the house, but first we have to stop by and pick up Ja-"

"Let me guys" begged Brooke. "We didn't leave on the best terms" she explained

"Where did Lindsey go?" ask Haley

"I don't know, and I don't care" replied Lucas as he extended his hand out to Brooke. "I'll pick up Lily ma" he said as he turned to his mom.

"Okay, it's settle. See you guys at the house" said Deb as everyone made their way out the door.

…

Peyton was walking into the hospital as she saw the Scott Family plus Brooke walking out of the elevator. She ducked behind the wall so she wouldn't run into them. "They look like a happy family" she said sadly as they exited the lobby.

"What are you doing here?" she heard as she turned to face Lindsey

"Ugh, not now Lindsey. I'm not in the mood." She replied rolling her eyes

"Don't tell me you're here for Lucas too?"

"What's wrong with Lucas? Is he okay?" she asked in a panic

"He's fine. They were here for Dan"

"So I take it you came to comfort him and he left with Brooke?" Peyton smirked

"I came to comfort him but I had to take a call and-"

"Brooke stepped in?"

"Not that its any of your business but yes."

"Give it up Lindsey. He's in love with her"

"Is that why you're giving him up to your best oops I mean ex-best friend"

"Peyton's hand balled up into fists"

"Did I hit a nerve?"

"Whatever" said Peyton as she walked off

"What is she doing here?" Lindsey wondered

...

"I wonder how mad he is" said Brooke as they drove over to Jake's.

"He's probably forgotten all about it Pretty girl" Lucas said trying to reassure her

"He ran out crying" she replied

"He's just upset that you have to leave again especially since you just got back into town. Haley explained it to him today and he totally understands" he said taking her hand as they walked to the front door.

"Yeah, let's just hope so" she replied

"Hey guys" greeted Jake as they hugged. "Hi Brooke Davis" he replied with a smile

"Hi Jake" she said returning the smile.

"How are you?" he whispered as he tightened the hug

"I've been better; sorry you had to see everything that happened yesterday" she said embarrassed.

"What happened yesterday?" he asked with a wink

"I've missed you so much" she said pulling him in for another hug. "I'm glad you're home"

"I've missed you too. Likewise Brooke" he replied

"So how were they?" Lucas asked

"Good. Jamie taught them how to play basketball" replied Jake as he laughed. "They really get along great!" he pointed out.

"Jamie, Lily, Lucas and Brooke are here"

"Brooke" yelled Lily as they embraced her in a hug

"Hi sweetie, look at you. You're just as beautiful as I imagined. I've missed you"

"I've missed you too"

"What about me Lily? Your own brother? I'm hurt" he joked as she rolled her eyes at him as she runs into his arms.

"I've missed you"

"I've missed you too." She replied as he held her tight

Jamie walked in a few minutes later "Aunt Brooke?!" he exclaimed excitedly "I-I thought you left without saying good bye."

"I could never do that to you buddy" said Brooke. "I think we need to talk"

"Hi JLuke" said Lucas. "So when Brooke's here everyone forgets about me?" pouted Luke

"That's the way it should always be Broody" she winked as he and Jake laughed

"Hi Uncle Lucas" said Jamie as he jumped into his arms. "Where are my parents?"

"They're at the house. We're picking you guys up and heading their now."

"Can we get some ice cream first?" begged Lily

"Maybe next time guys" said Lucas

"Oh come on, can we? Aunt Brooke? Uncle Lucas?" asked Jamie

He turned to Brooke for some help. "Please Luke? Can we?" she pouted

"You're out numbered" laughed Jake

"Oh okay fine. Just one scoop each"

"YAY!" they all exclaimed excitedly high fiving each other.

"Can Jenny come too?" asked Lily

"Of course, as long as it's okay with her daddy" replied Brooke

"Please Uncle Jake/daddy?" the trio begged

"You guys just had ice cream earlier."

"You did?" asked Brooke and Lucas in unison

"A popsicle does not count" replied Jamie as the adults laugh

"Please?" the little ones begged again

"Are you guys sure?" asked Jake

"Of course" replied Lucas as Brooke nodded.

"It'll give us some time to spend with them"

"Alright, I'll pick up Jenny at Nathan's later tonight then

"Sounds good man" replied Lucas as they did their guy handshake

"You guys ready?" asked Brooke excitedly as she clasps her hand together

"Lets' go" shouted the kids as they headed towards the door.

"See you guys later" called out Jake

…

"Lindsey, you scared me" shouted Peyton as her hand covered her heart "What are you still doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing."

"Not that it's any of your business, but I just had some lab work done."

She eyed Peyton carefully

"What?"

"Nothing" she replied as she shrugged

"Whatever"

"Peyton wait, I have a question" she said as Peyton turned around

"W-Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Go after Lucas when Brooke was clearly still in love with him and they were happy?"

She was shocked to hear Lindsey ask "What's it to you Lindsey?"

"I'm just wondering. I mean Brooke is or was your best friend and you claimed to love Lucas; why would you hurt the two most important people in your life?"

Peyton never really thought of it that way. "I guess because I, just like everyone else thought Lucas and I belonged together" she said as she sat down sighing.

"So I take it that you didn't know what Brooke was going through?"

"No" she replied sadly. "I guess we all were wrapped up in our own lives to realize that Brooke was unhappy"

"Do you regret it?"

Peyton turned to her as they locked eyes.

…

"Who was that?" Nathan asked as Haley walked into the kitchen

"Lucas" she replied "Apparently, the kids and Brooke talked him into taking them out for ice cream" she explained as they all laughed.

"He was out numbered" said Karen

"They're going to bring them back all on a sugar high"

"And all before dinner" added Deb

"It's going to be fun trying to get them to bed" laughed Nathan as he walked back towards the living room

"So how long are you going to be in town for Karen?" asked Haley

"For awhile; Andy's meeting us here next week."

"Have you ever thought about moving home?" asked Deb as the three helped Haley make dinner.

"Yeah, Andy and I have talked about it. We know how much happier Lily would be and Luke too. Tree Hill is home, and Lily would always be closer to Keith" she said sadly as Haley walked over and gave her a hug.

"We'll we'd be happy if you guys were closer too. I know Jamie really misses Lily" she said

"Have you ever thought about what you would do if you moved home?"

She stayed quiet as she thought about it. "I really haven't. I mean I sold the café to Brooke and Peyton's renting half of Tric; which I was more than happy to do. So I guess No really."

"How's teaching going?"

"It's going good. It's so different being the teacher than the student" she said smiling. "Disciplining is strange though. When I first started teaching the kids never took me seriously but now it's all coming together."

"What about you Deb? How are you?

…

"Okay guys, lets all hold hands before crossing the street" said Brooke as they got out of the car.

"I want to hold your hand Brooke" said Lily as she grabbed her right hand.

"Me too" said Jenny as she grabbed her other hand.

"Hey, that's not fair" said Jamie as he pouted crossing his arms

Lucas stood there laughing as Brooke tried to make the kids happy

"Okay, how about this." She said "It's going to go like this: Jamie, Uncle Lucas, Lily, Me, and then Jenny. On the way back we'll switch so JimiJam can hold my hand okay?"

"Okay" they said in unison as Lucas smiled

"Alright, lets' get some ice cream shall we" said Lucas.

"Chocolate Uncle Lucas" said Jamie

"Strawberry" said Lily

"Cookie Dough" said Jenny

"Chocolate pretty girl?" he asked

"You got it broody" she said smiling as the kids grabbed seats

"You have a beautiful family" said the older woman behind the counter as she handed Lucas his change

Lucas turned to look at Brooke and the kids as she started walking over. "Thank you" he replied

"What are you smiling at Broody?" she asked as he handed her two ice creams.

"Just how lucky I am to have you and how I can't wait till we have a family of our own someday" he said motioning for her to look over at the kids. "The difference is, we'll have two boys and a girl"

"I love you" she said as he leaned in for a kiss

"I love you." He replied as she wrapped her arms around his waist as his wrapped around her neck.

"Uncle Lucas, Aunt Brooke gross!" exclaimed Jamie

"Alright, alright. Here you go guys." Laughed Brooke and Lucas

"Thank you" they said in unison. "Where's your ice cream?" asked Lily

"Oh I'm going to share with Brooke" he replied as Brooke fed him a spoonful. "So how's the ice cream?" he asked the kids

"Good"

"Yummy"

"Delicious" they said as the adults laughed

"Lily you have some right here" said Luke as he points to his cheek

"Uncle Luke, Aunt Brooke has some on her nose"

"No I don't" replied Brooke as her fingers found her nose

"You do now" laughed Jamie as he dubbed some on her nose

"You little rascal JimiJam" she laughed

"Oh she does, doesn't she?" smirked Lucas as he licked it off. He then leaned in for another kiss as the kids squirmed and screamed ewww. As they turned away, Brooke and Lucas stole a few more kisses.

"So Aunt Brooke are you still leaving for New York?"

Brooke sighed. "Yes I am JimiJam."

"You are?" asked Lucas

"Do you have too Aunt Brooke?"

"Yes Luke; I'm sorry Jamie. I had Milicient change our flight for 12midnight tonight so I could join you at the hospital as well as get to spend sometime with you guys."

"Pretty girl" he said still stunned

"Luke, honey I'm sorry. I have an important meeting at 9am tomorrow that I can't miss. You know if I didn't have to go nor if it wasn't important I wouldn't go." He nodded his head. "I'll find out my schedule and then I'll call you both right away okay. I promise. I won't be gone for that long" she said. "I'd miss you guys way too much."

"Me too Aunt Brooke?" asked Lily

"Aunt Brooke _Lily_?" asked Lucas

"Well Jamie and Jenny call Brooke, Aunt Brooke, so I wanted to call her Aunt Brooke too."

"Awww honey you can call me Aunt Brooke" she said hugging her. "You're so cute" she said tapping her nose

"Well Lily, _**Aunt Brooke**_ for you will be just Brooke someday because sooner or later she's going to be your sister in law _**Brooke**_" he said as he caught them all off guard.

"Luke" said Brooke blushing as he pulled her onto his lap

"Huh?" asked the kids confused as they laughed

"I'm going to ask Aunt Brooke to marry me someday" he said as he took her hand into his and massaged her ring finger.

"COOL" exclaimed Lilly.

"AWESOME" yelled Jenny and Jamie

"Look what you did Luke" pointed out Brooke as she laughed

"It's true though Pretty girl. You're going to be Mrs. Lucas Scott someday"

"That's what you think Broody" she winked as she pulled him in for another kiss. "I promise I won't be gone for that long, and when I get back, we'll have our long awaited conversation okay?"

"Ewwwwww" shouted the kids as they laughed

"Okay" he said as he kissed her once more "I wish you weren't going, but I understand. I'm going to miss you so much pretty girl."

"I'm going to miss you too Luke, but we'll talk everyday and I'll come home on weekends or you can come visit me. Its temporary, I promise. Before you know it, I'll be back in Tree hill."

He nodded as she smiled

"So we're okay JimJam?"

"Yes Aunt Brooke. Mama explained to me that your job is just as important as your family is"

"Yes you're mama's right honey, but you and Uncle Lucas and everyone else is way more important to me than work. Don't ever forget that okay. It's just that when I work I get to buy you nice expensive birthday and Christmas gifts"

"I know Aunt Brooke, but I would rather see you everyday then get those things any day"

"Awwwww I love you sweetie" she said as tears welded up in her eyes.

Lucas couldn't help but smile at his family.

…

Just then Peyton' phone rang "I've got to take this call" she said as she walked out of the lobby towards her car. "Hello?"

"Peyton, its' Dr. Smith

"Hi, so what's the verdict?" she asked as she got into her car

"Are you sitting down?"

"Yes I am" replied Peyton.

"Okay, so the results came in and it said that it's positive. You're pregnant Peyton."

"P-Positive? P-Pregnant?" she repeated still in shock

"Yes. You're going to be a mommy in about 9 months. I'm going to need for you to make an appointment in a couple of weeks for another routine check up okay.

"P-Positive, P-Pregnant" she whispered again "I can't be pregnant. It must be some mistake"

"I'm sorry, it's no mistake. They ran the blood test as well as your urine sample and it shows that you are indeed pregnant. It's okay to be scared Peyton, its' normal for new parents-to-be feel that way." added Dr. Smith trying to comfort her. "Go home, get some rest, think about it and talk to your husband and family. I know its' a lot to take in right now, but I really need you to make that appointment in a few weeks okay? So I can give you prenatal vitamins and go over any questions or concerns you have"

"Thank you" was all she said before she hung up the phone. "Oh god, what am I going to do? Pregnant?" she said as tears welded up in her eyes. How is he going to handle this news? I thought we were extra careful. Oh god, I need Brooke" she sobbed as she gripped the steering wheel "What am I going to do. What are we going to do? This is not happening. Oh god" she said again and again.

…

They pulled into the driveway as the kids jumped out of the car once it was in park

"Last one is a rotten egg" shouted Jamie as the kids took off running

Lucas then grabbed Brooke by the waist as he pulled her in for a long passionate kiss "I don't want you to go pretty girl" he said as they were forehead to forehead.

"I wish I didn't have too, but I do Luke. I'm sorry baby."

"Well what if I go with you?" he asked hoping she wouldn't resist

"Go with me?" she asked completely shocked "What about coaching and your novel?"

"Suspended remember and besides how can I write when my good luck charm is so far away?"

"What about Jamie and Naley and your mom and Lily?"

"They'll understand. I don't want to be away from you pretty girl. We've wasted so much time already apart."

"Luke, I would love for you to go with me, but do you really think it's something you want? I mean I'll be working long days and long hours and baby we may not even see each other during the day. Seriously, can you tell me that is something you really want? I mean at least here you have your mom, Lily, Naley, Jamie and the guys."

"Well if I'm there, we'll get to go to bed and wake up together Brooke. When you're working I can be working on my novel. Like you said it's temporary. If by then you're not back in Tree Hill, I'll come home first and wait for you here. I mean why not? I'm not coaching right now and I still have a few weeks? I want to be with you pretty girl"

She stared into his beautiful blue eyes "I want to be with you too baby; more than anything. How about this, you think about it for a few days and then if you still want to come I will book your flight right away and I'll even send the company car to pick you up"

"Brooke" he said cupping her face in his hands "There's nothing to think about, I want to be with you, near you. Kiss you, hold you, and make passionate love to you"

"Luke" she said as she pulled him in for another long passionate lingering kiss. "Promise me you'll sleep on it and if you're still sure tomorrow, I will have Millie book you a flight right away? Okay? Let me get situated first because I never know, I could just come back to Tree Hill"

"Okay" he said as he pulled her in for a hug. "Lets have dinner, and then you can drop me off at the airport Broody?"

"Okay, anything for you Pretty girl" he said smiling as their lips once again meet.


	17. Missing You Already

I wanted to thank everyone who has been "**Story alerting**" and "Favorite Authoring" my fan fic! You guys totally RoOooOoOck!! It means a lot that you want to keep up with it! As you can tell by the length of my chapters, I'm putting a lot of thought, energy and time into them, especially by the quickness of my updating!! **Comments** and **Feed Backs** are greatly appreciated! You honestly don't know how much they totally make my day!! SoOoOoOo please show me some lovin'!! hehe :0)

**A/N:** OM**Freaking**G! LET ME TELL YOU, THAT YOU GUYS ALL FREAKIN' RoOoOoOoOoCK! I WAS SoOoOoOooO AFRAID THAT YOU WOULDN'T LIKE THE CHAPTER... BUT **PHEW!!** WoOoOoHoOoOo! THANK YOU SoOoOoOoOo MUCH FOR ALL THE AMAZING COMMENTS AND REVIEWS!! I WAS SoOoOoOoO **EXCITED** AND **EXTREMELY THRILLED** TO HEAR FROM YOU ALL!! ALL YOUR COMMENTS HAVE MADE MY FREAKING DAY ? SoOoOooO THANK YOU? THANK YOU **FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEAR**T!! I HOPE THAT ALL MY FUTURE CHAPTERS WON'T LET YOU DOWN!! MUAHz! **L**o**V**e- Phearywinkle!! :0)

**I'd like to especially thank:**

Polia

Toddntan

BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE

brucs2gether

Brucasfan23

Tanya2byour21

AnnDee

Princesakarlita411

PeterClaire

Brucas224

Jill Cohen

Flipflopgal

daisygirl24

**For all your comments & Reviews!! I totally love, love, you guys!!**

Hey everyone!! I'm sorry for the lack of an Update… But I've been so busy with work and with some other stuff that's been going on in my personal life- let alone being **PIST OFF** like a **MOFO** from the direction **OTH** is headin'!! **PUCAS**?! **REALLY**?! **WTH**?! ARE YOU freaking **SHIETINz?** ME?! **PUCAS**?! Oh **GAWD**!! **LORD** Help us all! I **DON'T** even know where to freaking **BEGIN** with that **STUPID/RIDICULOUS** **NONSENSE**! I know all you **BRUCAS FANS** agree with me! & **POOR** Brooke!! I can't believe she got **ATTACKED**; and **OMGAWD** her face!! **ST****U****PID **stupid **BITCHTORIA**! (Excuse my language readers) **O**k**A**Y & wh**Y** hasn't **BRUCAS** cross **PATHS** yet?! They only spent most of **LAST** season **2 **Freakin'-**G**E**T**H**E**R! **D**A**M**N PUCAS!! BTW- **TODDIAN**, Just so you know, I **TOTALLY** agree with your **RANT** 100 **PERCENT**! Every little bit of it to everything you said was so freakin' **TRUE** as well as **HILARIOUS**! Seriously though, for **OTH'**s sake, and for all the **BRUCAS FANS** out there in the world, I hope they **BRING** back the **BRUCAS LOVE STAT**!! I'm so **FREAKIN'**, **NO** wait; **FREAKIN' FREAKIN' FREAKIN'** tired of **PUCAS**! **GAG ME**! They make me want to stop watching **OTH** in **GENERAL**, but I know I won't because (**1**) I **L**O**V**E love **L**O**V**E my **BRUCAS**, and (**2**) I love **BROOKE/SOPHIA, LUCAS/CHAD & JLUKE/JACKSON**! Okay enough for that for now...

Here's the next chapter...

An **EXTRA** **LOoOoOoNG** **ONE** since I've been **V**e**R**y v**E**r**Y **bad for not **UPDATIN'**! Enjoy!! :0)

...

"I really wish you weren't going" pouted Lucas as he and Brooke stood face to face near the entrance of the airport

"Luke, you know if I didn't have to go, I wouldn't in a heart beat baby" she replied as she placed her hands on his shoulder "But it's work, my company, my-"

He cuts her off with a long passionate kiss. "Life. I know I still wished you weren't going. What am I going to do without you?" he whined as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "We just got back together"

"You'll survive broody as long as you stay away from _**that**_ two faced-back stabbing ex-best friend/room-mate who-? She started ranting as he cut her off with another kiss.

"Pretty girl can we not talk about Pey-" he stops as she glares at him "Never mind that. You're leaving me and I don't even know for how long yet" he once again sulked giving her the puppy face.

"Not the puppy face" she said as she took his face into her hands. "Broody, you're not playing fair here; besides it's only temporarily, and I promise we'll figure everything out as soon as I'm done with my meeting okay?"

He nodded his head as he pulled her in for a hug. "We still have to talk you know" he added as he placed a kiss on her head.

"I know" she replied closing her eyes as she sighed

"Uh hum" Mouth as he cleared his throat. "Uh hum" they heard once again as they turned to see their friends

"Brooke" said Millie as she looked over at her boss. "Brooooke" she said once again as she finally got her attention. "This is our stop.

"Huh? I'm sorry Millie"

"Lucas?" Millie chuckled

Brooke nodded happily.

"You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. Come on" she said as the door slowly opened.

...

"BIL! Good Morning!" smiled Haley as her best friend entered the kitchen

"BIL?! God I haven't heard that since high school" he replied as they both laughed "Aren't you suppose to be teaching class?" he asked looking at her watch

"Yeah, I had a doctor's appointment this morning at 8am."

His eyes traveled from her eyes to her stomach

"No" she chuckled. "Everything's fine. Just a routine visit. Any who, how's it going?" she asked as she handed him a cup of coffee.

"I miss her like crazy Hales, and it's been what"

"8 hours" she answered

"8 looooong hours to be exact. I don't know how much more of it I can take" he said as he covered his face with his hands.

"Oh god, you're hopeless" she chuckled "She'll be back sooner then you think BIL" she said as she patted his hand.

"Where's Nate and Jluke?" he asked looking around the silent house

"Still sleeping" she replied. "Thanks to your pretty girl, it took us forever to finally get Jamie to sleep last night. I tell yah, he loves his godmother. You both got my child thinking that his godparents are abandoning him once again.

Lucas sipped his coffee as he felt guilty. "We're not going anywhere."

"Well it'll be nice if you could tell him that once in awhile"

"I'll talk to him"

"Good" she replied as she turned the newspaper over

"Hales how long?"He asked as he changed the subject

She sighed. "Luke-"

"Please Hales. I'm begging you; I have to know"

She nodded as she closed the newspaper. "Since you guys broke up senior year"

"That long? Why didn't she tell me? Why didn't you tell me? God, to think I just thought she stopped loving me let alone miss Me." he said upset "I should have known something wasn't right"

"Luke, don't beat yourself up for it. You couldn't have known. You and I both know how selfless Brooke Penelope Davis is. I mean come on what was she suppose to do huh?? Think about it Luke, her best friend tells her out of the blue she still loves you? You can't blame Brooke for protecting her heart. I mean you and Pey-"

"I know" he replied wanting to kick himself for ever hurting Brooke like that.

"Look, I agree that she should have put her feelings first this time, but that's not the Brooke Davis we know or love. Everyone else's feelings come before her own. She was afraid that once you found out about Peyton's feelings for you, you'd run off and leave her broken hearted again; she wanted the two people she loves most happy even though she wasn't"

"See that's where she's wrong Hales. I told her that if I was ever given another chance with her I'd never let her go. God, we wasted so much time apart" he yelled in frustration "We could have been mar-" he stopped as he sees Haley eye him curiously a smiling forming at her face.

"You could have been what Luke?" she asked

"Nothing" he replied shaking his head "Nothing"

"Come on Luke." she said squeezing his arm "I am your best friend for a reason you know" She smirked "Now tell me, you could have been what?"

"You already know the answer"

"I want to hear you say it"

"We could have been happily married by now. There I said it, you happy now? Our life would have started a long time ago; I wouldn't have had two failed marriage proposals and JLuke could have had a little cousin to play with by now" he replied with a smile as he pictured his pretty girl pregnant sporting the pregnancy glow.

"Wow, Lucas Eugene Scott. I don't think I've ever heard you talk about your future like this" she said with a big smile on her face.

"S-She probably lost the baby because of me" he said as his smile faded away. "I mean, Peyton and I put a lot of stress on her and of course she-"

"Lucas, it's not your fault. You heard her tell us all that night at the river court that there was nothing they could have done. She didn't do anything wrong."

"No Hales, it's true. If Peyton had kept her feelings to herself, Brooke and I would have still been together. She wouldn't have been so insecure or doubted my feelings and my love for her" he said as he sighed. "She wouldn't have hurt herself either" he expressed still unable to say it. "I love her Hales, so much that it hurts. I know that I moved on to Peyton after Brooke and I broke up, and it was wrong, but like I said. Peyton was my safety net. When I'm with Brooke, I feel so alive, so happy and so in love. I don't think my heart could take it if I lose Brooke again. I want a future; I want a family, with her. She's my world my everything Hales"

"Luke, are you sure Brooke is the one you want? I mean, you can't keep running back and forth from the two. You need to make up your mind once and for all who's really in your heart. I don't know how much more of it _**WE**_ can take of this Bermuda love triangle of death."

"You're telling me Hales. She's the one, the one and only" he replied "She has my heart and she's the only one in my heart"

"Well then fight for her Luke. Show her, no prove to her that she's the one and only you want to spend the rest of your life with"

"I will. I will fight nail and tooth to be with her. I will go to the end of the world for her" Just then his phone went off.

...

"Ms. Davis, it's great to see you again? Brooke heard from the employees as they all exchanged their hellos.

"Welcome back Ms Davis" said April; head of PR as they too said their hellos.

"April hi, it's been so long. I see you've done a fantastic job while I was gone" she added with a smile.

"Thank you. I would never let you down Ms. Davis. Should we get started?" asked April as she held the door opened.

Brooke and Millie as well as the rest of the group walked in and found their seats.

"Welcome everyone" said April as she stood up in front of the crowd. "I just wanted to say first off, on behalf of myself and the company welcome back Ms. Davis" she said as she clasped her hands together as everyone else in the room smiled and nodded.

"Thank you everyone. It's good to be back; I've missed you all, but please just call me Brooke. Ms. Davis is so formal, not to mention it makes me sound too old" She chuckled as everyone joined in laughing with her. There were about 20 people sitting around with their notebooks and planners.

"Well we're all here today because I received a call from Macy's wanting Clothes over Bro's to put together a new fall fashion line, as well as a baby line"

They all turned to Brooke - "Macys, new designs, fashion line" was heard along with oohs and ahhhs.

"This is going to be great for the company" said Simon as he spoke up.

"This is perfect for the BDavis Magazine. We have new materials we can put together right away" added Sherry as Brooke smiled.

"So when do they want the designs by?" spoke Brooke as she watched her employees get excited about the new project as pens and pencils start hitting paper

"3 weeks from now for the designs but the deadline for the whole project is 12weeks" replied April

"12weeks? That's 3months" confirmed Millicent.

"Now, now Millicent, don't tell me you don't have faith in Ms Davis?" said a voice from the back that made Brooke and Millie's heart stop in time.

...

"Lucas Scott speaking" he answered

"Mr. Scott, its Principal Turner

"Principal Turner, how can I help you?" he asked

"The school board and I would like to see you in about 6 weeks to go over your review, which will determine your job status here at Tree Hill High. I hope that with your suspension, you've had sometime to process what all went on Mr. Scott."

"Oh yes Sir, believe me it has" He replied

Haley looked up at him confused.

"Tuner" he mouthed as Haley nodded her head

"Alright Mr. Scott; we're looking forward in seeing you then. You will be receiving a notice in the mail for your hearing time and date."

"Thank you Mr. Turner" he replied as he hung up. "Finally!" he yelled excitedly as he snapped his phone shut

"What was that all about?" Nathan asked as he joined them in the kitchen.

"Turner and the school board want to see me in about 6 weeks to go over my review"

"That's great" beamed Haley "You can finally get back to something you love"

"You're telling me; I've learned my lesson. I just hope Coach isn't too upset with me over it."

"You know he'll be there right?" added Nathan

"Please don't remind me. I'm not looking forward to seeing disappointment in his eyes."

"Well now you have a little more time to get back to your writing? added Haley as she handed Nate a cup of coffee.

Just as Lucas was about to open his mouth to speak Nate cut him off "Let me guess, since you're beloved Davis is gone, your inspiration is gone too _right_; and now that's left us with Lucas Scott, the famous heart broken Brooding Author?" chuckled Nathan as Haley smacked his arm. "Ouch" he exclaimed still laughing

"Well done Hales" Joked Lucas. "My writing is coming along slowly but surely, and _**YES**_ since my beloved _**pretty girl**_ is currently out of town for_** now**_" he added as he laughed "but quote me now little brother, I will write again just as I will coach again. You'll see"

"Where's Jamie?" she asked curious wondering why her son hasn't graced them with his presence.

"He's upstairs playing with Chester"

"Any change?" she asked

"Not really" replied Nathan

"Oh god, another Brooder in the Scott Family" she exclaimed sarcastically as Lucas shook his head pretending to be offended. "We'll I've got to go" said Haley as she shot up from her seat.

"Come on Romeo," said Nathan as both guys slowly got up to their feet. "Lets get Jamie up and head down to the river court. I feel like my older brother needs a 1 on 1 ass whooping"

"Wait a minute; from what I recall I did the ass whooping the last time we were on the court 1 on 1"

"What ever you say old man" Nate added laughing "I was going easy on you especially with the whole HCM heart condition thing you've got going on"

"Ha Ha" replied Lucas "You're such a sore loser little brother. Hope your son doesn't follow you in _**those**_ footsteps" he said laughing as he grabbed the ball out of Nate's hands.

"Please play nicely and keep an eye on Jamie" she shouted from the front door.

"See you after school Hales"

"See you for dinner Luke" she added

"Bye" they all yelled in unison.

...

"Don't twist my words Victoria" snapped Millicent as she turned around and glared at her. "That's not what I'm saying and you know it." Millie said in defense as all eyes went from one to the other

"Victoria, why am I not surprised" added Brooke as she slowly turned around in her chair. They made eye contact but just glared at one another

"Well it's a business meeting and here I am" she smirked "Sorry I'm late? What did I miss?" she said setting her stuff down on the table, slowly removing her coat. "I have to make sure you don't run _**our **_company into the ground, now don't I?"

Brooke was beyond appalled. She took a deep breath as she stood up. "HA! _**Our **_company. Last time I checked it was _**My **_company. Oh wait, it is still _**My**_ company. I'd leave that on if I were you. Reason is, once again you've forgotten that I fired you. I guess old age really does that to a person; Huh maybe you should lay off the Botox Victoria" she said as she clasps her hands together "Seems like they may be slipping you a little way too much medication, you know what I mean??" grinned Brooke

Victoria was pist. "Why you little-Don't push it Brooklyn" she snipped as they were face to face.

"_Brooklyn_?!" she said raising her eyebrows shocked. She only heard that when she got in trouble.

"Maybe we should give you some privacy" April suggested as she motion for everyone to get up and leave

"No, stay put" barked Bitchtoria "I want you all to see what an Incompetent boss you have. She thinks she can run this corporation on her own."

Gasps went all around the conference room

"Actually I can and I will. Get out now Victoria" Brooke said as she pointed towards the door.

"You see my darling; you can't fire me because I have equal rights; just as much as you do to this company. I am CEO/Vice President if you have forgotten. I'm actually really only here for those sketches you've been working oh so hard on. I will present those to Macys as well as wherever I see fits."

Brooke chuckled loudly as it pissed Bitchtoria off as well as it shocked her employees. They were afraid of Mama Davis, so the room stayed quiet as mother and daughter fought it out "Sketches? Where you see fits?! I honestly think you've lost your mind Victoria; now I know that they've been giving you way too much medication. You see, you'll never get my sketches" replied Brooke calm and mellow as she crossed her arms at her chest. She didn't want her employees to think she couldn't handle it nor wasn't professional enough. "If you have already forgotten, which I know you have by now, I'll tell you again. I am **Brooke Davis**; **President** of this company as well as **Founder**." She said as she pointed to herself. "Without me this **Company** is **nothing**. "**This"** she said as her fingers moved in the circles in the air around the conference room "is _**MY**_ Company, _**MY**_ Corporation, _**MY**_ designs, _**MY**_ magazine" she added as Millie handed her her one.

Victoria then turns her stare of death towards Millie

"So if you're not the one to come up with all those as well as these multi-million dollar designs" she said pointing to the all the poster boards and magazine adds all around the room "I'd advise you to back off because like I said, you'll never get my newest sketches from me ever. I will present _**my**_ sketches to Macys or whomever I see fits myself. Like I said, I am _**Brooke Davis**_, **President **and **Founder** of Clothes over Bros. I am having an important meeting with my staff so please see yourself out. I don't want to have to ask you twice. We're done here" she added as she turned around and walked towards the front of the room.

Victoria was beyond shocked to see Brooke with a back bone. Normally her daughter did whatever was instructed of her too. She once again smirked as she crossed her arms at her chest and smirked at Brooke.

"Ashley" _one of the receptionist who just happened to have walked in_ said Brooke as both Davis's kept their eyes on one another

"Yes Ms. Brooke" she replied turning her full attention to her boss

"Please call security and ask for Jackson. Tell him to come up and escort Victoria out of the building now before I throw her out."

"Yes maam" she replied nodding as she picked up the phone.

"Don't you dare" lashed out Victoria as her eyes moved towards Ashley "You press that button and you'll be-?

Ashley froze nervously as her hands started trembling. Her eyes moved from one Davis to the other

Brooke and Millicent couldn't help but feel bad for her. She was only a high school senior who just happened to have brought in the pastries and coffee to refill for the meeting.

Millie knew that was her cue as she got up and reached for the phone "Jackson please. Jackson Hi, its Millicent. Ms. B. Davis would like to report a disturbance in the conference room on the 3rd Floor. She would like you to escort Victoria out of the building now. Yes Victoria Davis" she confirmed. "Thank you" she replied as she hung up.

Brooke was always glad Millie was there. "Thank you Millie" she said as she watched her mother glower at her assistant as she cursed under her breath.

Millicent nodded as she tried to hide her smile.

"I will, I repeat _**I WILL **_get those sketches from you my dear, and when I do you'll be beyond sorry"

"Jackson hi" said Brooke with a smile. P-Please do the honors and escort her out now"

"Don't you dare Jackson. I will have you know if you do you can kiss your job goodbye"

Jackson froze as he turned to Brooke.

"You have my word. This is _**MY**_ Company."

He smiled as he nodded his head; extending his hand out for her to exit the door with no problems. He always hated Victoria and was more then happy to show her the door.

"Mark my words, you'll both be sorry that you crossed Victoria Davis" she said turning to Brooke and Millicent as everyone else sat there quiet.

"Is that a threat Victoria?" Brooke asked as Jackson raised his eye brows eying her carefully

"Yes Mrs. Davis; threats aren't tolerated. You know you can be put in jail for a long time if found guilty especially if Ms. Brooke pressed charges." he added which brought a smile to Brooke's face.

"Of course not darling" she sneered. She then stopped a few feet from Brooke. "It's a promise. This is far from over. I will be back and this company will be mine. You wait and see daughter dearest." she whispered in ear shot before she walked out.

Brooke rolled her eyes as Victoria and Jackson headed towards the door "Oh one more thing" she announced "Take note that Victoria Davis, this woman before our very own eyes; is not a part of my company nor will she ever be again. Is that clear? Do we all have an understanding?"

"Yes, very clear, we understand?" was the response buzzing around the conference room.

"Carry on Jackson, and oh have a good day Victoria" Brooke added as her mother glared her up and down.

Brooke turned back to her employees "Now, where were we? Oh yes, to answer your question before we were rudely interrupted." She said as she clasped her hands together "Normally Millie I would say yes that it's a short period of time to try and get everything done; and thank you for thinking of me by the way" she added winking at her assistant knowing Millie was worried that once again she was going to throw herself into her work "we have to do what we have to do to get that Macys account. The good news is that I have a few sketches already finished and a few I'm working on at the moment" she added as Victoria stood outside the glass door angry. "So technically we still have a good amount of time left to get this together. We're just going to have to be working long days and long hours to get it done. So from now until the deadline, they want a new fall fashion line, baby line, and a fashion show to be completed? Is that right April?" she asked

"Yes that is correct Ms. Davis"

"Okay, so then April, don't forget that we have to promote the new line which will include-"

"Interviews and appearances." she replied

"Right"

"And Simon-"

"We will have the new and improved edition of the BDavis magazine up and running by then."

"Perfect" she beamed excitedly. "So you guys with me?" she asked

"We're with you" she heard in unison.

"Alright, before we get back to work, I just wanted to apologize for that little fiasco that just went on. It was uncalled for and very inappropriate of her to come barging in like that. I will though once again repeat that she's not apart of this company. Thank you for holding down the fort for me while I was in TH with that store and keep up the great work."

Everyone smiled as they nodded their heads

"Alright, I'm going to get working on the new sketches so get back to work everyone" she ordered as Mille jumped to her feet.

Moments later as they sat down in her office Brooke was brainstorming. "Okay so Millie, get the number from April and go ahead and confirm with them that new sketches will be coming their way and go ahead and book an appointment for me to meet with them at the end of the 3 weeks. Let Simon and April know that I want an update every week until the deadline so we're all in the same page." She said as she took a deep breath. She then got a text message. "I miss you pretty girl... Hope your meeting went well. I love you. Call me soon" she read as a smile formed at her lips. "Lucas" she sighed as she rubbed her temples. She then started typing away. "I miss you so much Broody. Wish I was there with you and not here. I'm in deeper than I thought. I have a lot to tell you baby so I'll call you as soon as I get a chance. I love you" sent!

"So what do you think our timeline is?" asked Millie as she put down her pen and notebook. "So you know, I can tell Marvin" she smiled.

"Well lets see, 3 weeks for sketches, probably a few days after that before meeting with Macys, and then probably the next week or so we'll promote the new line and not to forget the fashion line they'll want us to put together; models, run way, music, make-up, hair-place to hold it will probably most likely take 2-4 weeks to put together and then a few talk shows as well as appearances" she said once again rubbing her temples and closing her eyes "I'm saying we're probably looking at 3-5months here in NY" she said as she saw the disappointment look in Millie's eyes. "Millie, I love you for being here with me, but I know it's a long time to be away from Mouth; maybe you should go back to TH and be with him sweetie. Nothing's more important then being with the one you love"

"Well then we wouldn't want to forget about you Brooke. I know there's a gorgeous blue-eyed blonde waiting for you at home as well as a little 4 year old dying to see his godmother and not to mention your family and friends."

"As much as I would love to go home and forget about all this, I can't. This is my life, my career my passion and besides there's a lot at risk- takes for example all the employees. Can you imagine if they lost all their jobs oh god. I'd feel so horrible, and Yes I miss my family and friends, but this is my future" she said sadly as she put on a smile for Millie.

"Well then, if you can do it so can I." exclaimed Millie. "I'm here for you 100 percent. We can go home and visit on the weekends if there's time or they can come and visit. It's only 3-5months; which is temporarily."

Brooke nodded. "God, I forgot how hard this is" she laughed picking up her sketches. "I moved to TH to get away from all this you know since Bitchtoria was holding down the fort here in NY, and then again I had Rachel working along side of me."

"Rachel worked for you too?" Millie asked shocked

"Yeah" she laughed. "Rachel and Victoria butted heads a lot which was really funny and great by the way. She had my back though just like you do and it helped me out a lot. She did a lot of the PR work as well as helped me brainstorm new ideas. She was basically a nicer version of Victoria."

"Rachel huh?"

"Yeah, I was thinking of bringing her back as soon as she gets her life together. She really enjoys this kind of stuff you know; and since the firing of Victoria- which by the way was the best decision I've ever made; I think it'll help me out a lot. Stress wise."

"Then I think you should; as soon as you're ready and you think she's ready you know?"

"Yeah I agree. Thanks for being so awesome Millie. You know, if you're interested I would love to promote you up a notch. I mean I really think you deserve it and you've been so awesome. You've pretty much done what Rachel did when she was working here especially standing up to Victoria in all."

"Brooke-"

"Think about it and let me know. Don't give me your answer now Millie. Talk to Mouth and get his in put okay." she smiled

"Thanks Brooke. You're amazing you know that?"

"Right back at you babe" she winked.

"You can do it all you know that Brooke. I remember reading something a special someone wrote about you in his book and I he's right. **(PUT Brooke's QUOTE HERE)** We all have faith in you Brooke. Do you really think Victoria meant what she said how we'll be sorry that we crossed her.

"Don't pay any attention to her Mille; yes she's a horrible person, but I honestly don't think she would ever hurt us like that. Besides we've got other important things to worry about right now then her"

"You're right."

Millie nodded her head. "I'll leave you alone; if you need anything you know where to find me.

Brooke smiled as she nodded taking a deep breath. She couldn't believe Victoria; she then had a flashback. _**"Mark my words, you'll both be sorry that you crossed Victoria Davis" she said turning to Brooke and Millicent as everyone else sat there quiet.**_

"_**Is that a threat Victoria?" Brooke asked as Jackson raised his eye brows eying her carefully**_

"_**Yes Mrs. Davis; threats aren't tolerated. You know you can be put in jail for a long time if found guilty especially if Ms. Brooke pressed charges." he added which brought a smile to Brooke's face. **_

"_**Of course not darling" she sneered she then stopped a few feet from Brooke. "It's a promise. This is far from over. I will be back and this company will be mine. You wait and see daughter dearest." she whispered in ear shot before she walked out." **_Was she really threatening us?? Brooke wondered as she viewed her company through her glass windows. Should I be worried? No?! I'm being silly. She then got back to work.

...

Later that afternoon

"Jluke cheer up buddy. Brooke will be home in no time you'll see" he said trying to cheer up his godson.

"But _**when**_Uncle Luke? he asked "I miss her"

"I know buddy, I do too; so much. She's supposed to call me today, and I'll tell you what" he said as he got down to his godson's level "when she does I'll make sure you're around and so we both can talk to her okay?"

The look on Jamie's face broke their hearts

"Come on Buddy we're trying here" said Nate. "What can we do to make you feel better?"

"Bring Aunt Brooke home"

"You set yourself up for that one" chimed in Lucas

"I know" he responded laughing as he shook his head.

"Son I know you miss Aunt Brooke, we all do but we have be strong okay?"

"Strong? Why daddy?" he asked curiously

"Because if we're sad, it makes Aunt Brooke sad and then when Aunt Brooke's sad she can't get her work done because she'll be thinking of us way to much which will most-likely delay her stay in NY" replied Lucas.

"Luke man you're rambling." said Nathan as he patted his brother on the back

"Sorry you can thank Brooke for that"

"But wouldn't that be a good thing Uncle Lucas? If Aunt Brooke knows we're sad then she'll be sad so then she'll want to come home and not leave us again"

Nathan and Lucas looked at one another. "Smart kid of yours with a smart idea"

"I agree, but you know how important work is to her; and besides you don't want her resenting you in the long run do you?" asked Nathan

"Good point" He replied as he turned back to JLuke. "I wished it work that way buddy, but it doesn't. See Aunt Brooke has a big, big company to run that makes her happy-?

"Don't we make her happy?" he asked as tears welded up in his eyes

"Replay of last night" said Nathan

"Oh buddy, we do. Trust me. She loves us so much, that it broke her heart that she had to go back to NY. She moved home to be near us, did you know that?"

He shook his head no

"Aunt Brooke will only be gone for awhile, and then she'll come home and go back to work at her store here in TH. Everything will go back to normal like before, and you'll get to hang out with her and you'll get to see her everyday. It'll only be once in awhile that she'll have to go back to NY, and that's only when she has to present new designs to big companies."

"So Aunt Brooke won't have to move back to NY for good then?" he asked with a little hope in his eyes

"No buddy." He chuckled "Her family is here. Her home is here."

"Geez Uncle Luke why didn't you just say so? I thought Aunt Brooke had to move there" he said as he hugged him and ran towards Skillz

"Man, Davis has you both head over heels" laughed Nathan as he patted his brother on the back.

"You're telling me" he laughed as he stood up and brushed off his pants. "That's all we had to say to make him understand?"

"Hi JLuke how's it going little man. I see you're sporting your red cape again. Looking Fly"

"Hi Uncle Skillz" Jamie yelled excitedly as he ran up to him. "Aunt Brooke isn't moving to NY, she's only there on business; did you know that?" he asked excitedly

"I did buddy. She'll be home in no time, you watch?" he added as they high fived one another.

"Stay close buddy" yelled Nathan as Jamie pretended to be an airplane and zoomed off.

"What's up Skillz?" asked Lucas and Nathan as Lucas held his hands up for the ball

"What's up dawgs?" replied skillz as they did their guy handshake "So, any news yet from Mr. Turner and the school board?"

"Yeah, I have a meeting with them set for 6weeks from now?" he replied as the ball left his hands and _swoosh_ it went into the net

"Still got it I see" added Nathan chuckling as he retrieved the ball

"How's the team doing?"

"Good, working them hard. Q's doing great you know."

"Yeah, Haley's been very proud of him. She says he's actually paying attention in class; almost like he's actually enjoying it?"

"That's fantastic" replied Lucas "I see potential in him and with our help, he'll have scholarships all around like you did. How's he doing on the court?"

"Almost as good as me?" chuckled Nathan as he shot the ball into the net. _Swoosh-_ we're working really hard and with us pushing each other like we have I think he knows how important team work is" said Nathan "especially with his hand injury and all."

"Yeah, I hear you on that. We just need his hand to heal faster so he can start playing again" said Skillz "Who knows, maybe by the time the head coach gets his job back we'll actually start winning some games?" he added as they all laughed.

"Wouldn't that be awesome" replied Lucas just as his phone rang

...

"And how's the most beautiful woman in the world doing today?" he asked as he picked up smiling

"Great now that I'm talking to you; but other than that, it could have been better" she replied

"What happened pretty girl?"

"Bitchtoria stopped by" she sighed

"Wait, I thought you fired her?"

"I know right?! I did! Can you believe the nerve of her Luke? She stopped by for my sketches. MY SKETCHES! _The_ sketches I worked so hard on"

"You're not going to give them to her are you?" he asked concerned

"Of course not. It's _**my**_ company, _**my**_ sketches, _**my**_ designs. You know, she actually threatened to take it all away from me"

"What?" he exclaimed fumed. "She threatened you?! Brooke-"

"Don't worry too much about it Luke. I highly doubt she'd hurt me or Millie in any way. I mean yeah she's crazy but she's not psycho-path crazy; I _think_. Besides, she's going to have to _kill_ me first if she thinks she's getting anywhere near them."

"Pretty girl, can you please not talk like that. I know she's your mother and all, but you just don't know what she's capable of baby. I mean people let money and power get to them and they start to do crazy stuff. Take _**DAN**_ for example."

"You're such a worry wart Luke but I love you for it. God, I miss you baby?" She said smiling as she twisted in her chair

"I miss you too so much baby girl"

"How are you doing?" she asked now changing the subject

"I'm hanging in there. Mr. Turner called; he and the school board wants to see me in about 6 weeks for my review"

"Luke that's great baby. You'll be back in the gym in no time."

"Yeah that's true, but you know what I would love even more?" he asked

"What's that?" she asked playing along

"You here by my side of course"

"Of course" she repeated. "How's JimiJam?"

"He misses _you_ like crazy lemme tell you. Did you know he actually thought that you had to move to NY?" he asked as he heard her chuckle

"Awww poor JimiJam."

"I mean no matter how many times we explained it to him, it was like he wouldn't even hear us out; so then I finally sat him down earlier and explained to him that you weren't moving to NY and that you'll be back in no time; and everything will go back to normal."

"That's right baby" She replied "And I can't wait till that happens either"

"So when do we get you back?" he asked eagerly

She sighed as her smile turned into a frown

"Pretty girl?" he said as it got all silent. "Give it to me"

"Uh, well you see uhm"

"Pretty girl-"

"Okay first off, please don't be upset and secondly if it wasn't my company-"

"Brooke" he said firmly knowing it was going to be bad news

"Okay okay" she took a deep breath "between 3-5months" she replied closing her eyes

There was silence

"I'm sorry but for a minute there I could have sworn my girlfirend said 3-5months?"

"Luke honey I'm sorry. It's just that we have so much to do in such little time." She then explained the timeline as he listened not to excitedly as it went in one ear and out the other

"3-5 months? Do you know how long that is?"

"Well techicinally when you start coaching and writing again time will fly by, I promise. It'll almost like we were never apart"

"Please tell me you're joking right?! Us not apart?! 3-5months is a very long time Pretty girl"

"I know but Luke there's nothing else I could do. It's my"

"I know your life, your job; your future" he spitted out irritated.

She felt guilty and hurt by the way he was taking the news as she got quiet

He sighed. He knew he was going about it the wrong way. "Well I guess you have to do what you have to do right?" he added bummed out

"Baby, please don't be like that"

"15hours was hard enough but 3-5months pretty girl? I don't know" he said as he thought he heard her sniffle from tears. He wasn't in the mood to talk at the moment since he wasn't taking the news to well. He then forgot all about his promise to Jamie as he sees him zooming around the river court. "Brooke hold on a second. I promise Jluke he could say hi when you called" he said as he yelled for him.

"Luke are you seriously upset with me for this?! I can't believe you're acting this way Lucas Euguene Scott. I know you can hear me!" she yelled out loud as he flinched to her tone. "Fine be that way. Don't act like you're the only one hurting from our time apart" she said as he quietly listened. "JLuke," he repeated once again as he noticed she got quiet. "It's Aunt Brooke"

"God, why is he being like this? What a jackass" she cursed out loud in her head as tears filled her eyes. "Aunt Brooke? Hello? Aunt Brooke" she heard as her heart melted to the sweet beautiful voice of her godson.

"How are you? I miss you"

"Hi JimiJam. Aww I miss you too baby. I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm good; just hanging out with daddy, Uncle Luke and Uncle Skillz at the river court. When are you coming home?"

Lucas couldn't help smile as he watched JLuke talk up a storm with his pretty girl but his smile slowly faded as he thought of how long she's staying in NY.

"Yo Nate, you see that car roaming around suspiciously? It's been sitting there for awhile"

"Yeah I know, I've been thinking the same thing. Never seen it before though." he said

"Weird how dark the tints are don't you think?" he asked

"Maybe they're lost?"

"Yeah you're right. But it's been here since I got here."

"What's the verdict?" asked Nate and Skillz

"3-5months" he replied as all eyes went back to Jamie who had tears in them. "Awww Aunt Brooke" they heard "3-5months is a very long time. That's not fair; can't you come home sooner?" he begged.

"Not you too JimJam. I know it's a long time but baby there's nothing I can do. I promise as soon as I can come visit I will okay? Maybe you can even come out and visit me, how does that sound?" she asked hoping that would be enough for him.

"Can we eat ice cream and watch soap operas like we do at the store?" he asked

"Of course sweetie. Instead of being at the store, it'll be my office." she added.

"3-5months isn't really at all that long" they both said trying to make him feel better

"Guys I'm not JLuke. It's going to take more convincing than that" he replied "And besides I'm tired of hearing that phrase" he pouted.

"Dawg look at it this way. You and B.Davis haven't been together for almost what 5 years? Well since High school anyways; see that's a long ass time dawg, but 3-5months really isn't anything"

"Yeah he's right Luke. It's a piece of cake. I mean soon you'll start coaching again and don't forget your writing too. It'll be a breeze"

"A breeze, 3-5 months is nothing, not that long, time will fly by? _Right_?! This is coming from the two who have their woman here with them" he pointed out

"Okay yeah that is true and all, but Luke what were you just telling Jamie earlier when we were going through this with him?"

"For us to not stress out Brooke and that she'll only be gone for awhile and that everything will get back to normal in no time" he replied guilty looking down at his feet. "It's just not fair guys. I mean Brooke and I have wasted so much time and now this?!"

"Wasn't it Brooke who said People who are meant to be together will find their way back to one another? Something like that?" Skillz asked

"Yeah, well what does that tell you? I mean you guys dated freshman year, then you fought for her sophomore year, not to mention you guys finally got back together junior year and now you guys are back together again 5 years later. People who are meant to be together always find their way in the end. That's you two. 3-5months is nothing dawg." repeated Skillz.

"Skillz is exactly right big bro, she doesn't need the stress. Besides you really don't want to give her an ultimatum especially where she might resent you for it in the future. Picture her putting herself in your shoes. What if you had a book tour that you had to go on and be away for 3-5months? We all know she would feel the same way but at the same time she'd be happy for you. She's going through a lot right now especially after the whole incident that happened here a few nights ago, and then having to leave you and her friends/family. She needs all of us to be supportive. Do you really think she wants to leave you or us?"

"Yup Nate's got a point dawg. B.Davis is successful because of her company, for goodness sakes it's a multi-million dollar designer company and it's all hers. It's very important to her just as you are-so you're just going to have to be her supportive boyfriend if you want to stay her boyfriend that is" smirked Skillz "I mean the girl is hot and she could have any guy she wants too, but she's settling for your scranny white-ass" he exclaimed as they broke out in laughter "Seriously Luke, 3-5months will be a breeze. If I were you and I was in love with her like you are, I'd wait for her my whole life if I had too. Man you act like you're all alone dawg; you've got us here to keep you company"

"I prefer my girlfriend but I guess you guys will have to do" he replied as they all laughed.

"We don't do the cuddling thing dawg but TIM would most likely be more than happy too assist you if you need him too"

"I'm good thanks Skillz" he said as they started laughing once again. "Thanks guys, for opening up my eyes." he added as they all did their guy handshakes.

"We got your back big brother"

"Nate's right baby boy. We've been friends our entire lives. We're here for you dawg. 3-5 months is nothing. Just remember you have a beautiful girl who loves you just as much as you love her. She's worth the wait man"

"What has Bevin done to you man" Lucas asked as he patted Skillz on the shoulder

"She's got you whipped" added Nate as he and Lucas broke out into laughter once again.

"Alright, alright I admit. My baby girlz opened up my eyes but I'm no where ready for marriage. We're taking it slow."

"That's great man" the Scott brothers said in unision.

"I'm ready for it all" said Lucas as they turned to face him. "She's the one and someday I'm going to ask her to marry me." he said as they smiled at him

"We knew it all alone dawg. B.Davis is the _**one**_ for you as Goldie locks is the **_one _**for Jagelski"

"JLuke take care of Uncle Luke and your parents for me okay buddy. Tell him I love him even though he doesn't deserve it and all" she whispered under her breath " but I will see you soon okay, I promise. I love you, you know that right?"

"I know and I will Aunt Brooke. I'll miss you very much but I promise I'll take care of everyone here for you until you get back. Bye"

"Here you go Uncle Luke" he said handing him his phone as Lucas was confused

"She didn't want to talk to me?" he asked hurt as Nate and Skillz knew he was in big trouble

"No she had a lot of work to do." he explained "She asked me to take care of you and everyone else. Oh yeah Uncle Luke, Aunt Brooke wanted me tos tell you she loves you even though you don't deserve it. _Why don't you deserve it Uncle Luke?_ Did you make her mad again?" he asked irritated.

Lucas nodded his head

"Good one Uncle Luke. Now she'll never show you what's underneath the clothes."

"Please tell me JLuke does not know what that phrase means?" laughed Skillz as Jamie ran off to play

"He doesn't" replied Lucas.

"Leave it to Davis to corrupt my kid." added Nathan. "Stay close buddy" Nate yelled after him

"Okay daddy"

"Great, not only did I make her feel any worst then she already does, but I think I pist her off. I have a lot of kissing up to do"

"Yes you do"

"Good Luck dawg"

Just then the other guys showed up as they said their hellos and did their guy handshakes.

"So who's up for a game?" asked Jake who had the ball in his hands

"We're in" shouted Skillz as they all took their positions on the court

"Hi Jamie" came a voice from behind him as his small basketball rolls to the floor just as the guys got into their game.


	18. The Day Just Keeps Getting Worst

I wanted to thank everyone who has been "**Story alerting**" and "**Favorite Authoring**" my fan fic! You guys totally **R**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**c**K**!! It means a lot that you want to keep up with it! As you can tell by the length of my chapters, I'm putting a lot of thought, energy and time into them, especially by the quickness of my updating!! Comments and Feed Backs are greatly appreciated! You honestly don't know how much they totally make my day!! S**o**O**o**O**o**O**o** please show me some lovin'!! hehe :0)

**A/N:** OM**Freaking**G! LET ME TELL YOU, THAT YOU GUYS ALL FREAKIN' RoOoOoOoOoCK! I WAS SoOoOoOooO AFRAID THAT YOU WOULDN'T LIKE THE CHAPTER... BUT **PHEW!!** WoOoOoHoOoOo! THANK YOU SoOoOoOoOo MUCH FOR ALL THE AMAZING COMMENTS AND REVIEWS!! I WAS SoOoOoOoO **EXCITED** AND **EXTREMELY THRILLED** TO HEAR FROM YOU ALL!! ALL YOUR COMMENTS HAVE MADE MY FREAKING DAY SoOoOooO THANK YOU? THANK YOU **FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEAR**T!! I HOPE THAT ALL MY FUTURE CHAPTERS WON'T LET YOU DOWN!! MUAHz! **L**o**V**e- Phearywinkle!! :0)

**I'd like to especially thank:**

Princesakarlita411

Flipflopgal

Tanya2byour21

CheeryBroody3

Jill Cohen

Toddntan

Brucas.BracheL

BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE

Shonnia

TeamxxBrucasxx

Brucasfan23

Austingirl76

**For all your comments & Reviews!! I totally lLove, lLove lLove, you guys!!**

**AN2: O**kay S**o**O**o**O**o**O**o** how much did everyone love **B**r**a**t**h**a**n** last monday night?! I'm S**o**O**o**O**o**O**o** talking about their "**lF**R**I**E**N**D**S**HI**P**" lR**el**a**ti**o**ns**h**ip** of course silly!! I seriously hope they grow closer like a **lB**ro**th**er and s**is**t**er** would! Come on **lL**o**V**e **Tr**i**an**g**le**s are so O**lL**D! _Besides_ we all know **lN**a**le**y belong **2**ge**th**er just as much as _l__**B**__R__**U**__CA__**S**_does! I have to admit though.. the look on everyone's face was lP**RI**C**EL**E**SS** when Brooke announced the **lR**a**lP**e/Vo**lL**el**N**ce **STATS** in **lN**aley's Livingroom because it just felt like for a second there everyone was **A**l**m**o**s**t A**l**m**o**s**t **starting to catch on or something you _know_?! I also **lL**o**V**e**D** lL**o**V**e**D how **lN**at**H**a**N **went over to check on** lB**roo**lk**e sensing something was off with her. I mean if **lL**ucas can't save her in **S**e**a**s**o**n **6** which I'm hoping isn't the case _**lb**__t__**w**_, maybe **lN**athan or Ja**lM**ie can! It's true what he said about knowing exactly how she feels especially when they did walk down the same route in their life! Okay just my 2cents! :0)

**AN3:** **S**o**O**o**O**o**O**o I know that I've been **lL**a**C**ki**N**g on **UPDATING** lately which is S**o**O**o**O**o**O**o **not like l**M**e**E**h- and all... but all I can say is "_you can __**t**__o__**ta**__ll__**y**__ blame it on this Season of OTH!!"_ I know, I know it's a lame excuse, but with everything that's been going on especially since there's not a l**Fr**ea**ki**n O**u**N**c**E of _l__**B**__R__**U**__CA__**S**__; _not even friendship wise-my l**Fr**ea**ki**n'writing flew out the f**R**e**A**k**iN'** window! _Can you seriously blame me?!_l**BUT** I'll have you know... since the show does S**u**C**k M**aJ**oR**Ly as of the Premiere, I **WILL, **I repeat; I WILL continue WRITING _l__**B**__R__**U**__CA__**S**_ and I WILL start **UP**D**AT**I**NG** more Fr**eq**u**en**tly just like before-because... _l__**B**__R__**U**__CA__**S **_is the way to go!! S**o**O**o**O**o**O**o **bare with me!! You guys know you ALL Totally **R**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**c**K!! **I still have **F**A**I**T**H** that they'll get another chance at l**L**o**V**e; and it'll be for good!!

Okay enough of that.. Here's the next Chapter... Enjoy :0)

…

"_Jamie_" he heard once again as he was too afraid to turn around

"_Jamie_, it's me sweetie" she said as she glanced nervously at her surroundings hoping not to attract any attention.

He wanted to run as fast as he could as he recognized the voice from behind, but his feet wouldn't move

"_Jamie_, it's me honey" he heard again as his heart started beating rapidly. He then turned around, staring confusingly at the person standing right before his very own eyes. She smiled loving down at him as she started moving closer making him step backwards. "I've missed you"

"_Stranger_" he whispered frightened as he stumbled backwards almost falling

"No no, I'm not a _stranger _sweetie." She said waving her hands around in the air trying to calm him down him as she lowered her sun glasses to allow him he to see her face clearly.

"Huh!" he gasps. "_Crazy_ Carrie" he uttered a little bit too loudly as he realized who she was. He then started slowly stepping backwards to get away from her but she continued to follow.

"No, not _crazy_ Carrie silly willy, but Nanny Carrie" she replied a slight irritated as she just wanted to grab him and disappear.

"Go away" he cried. "I-I 'm not supposed to be talking to you. Mama and daddy said if I ever see you again I should scream for help." He explained as he opened his mouth to do so.

"No, no _Jamie_, you don't want to do that honey. It's only me Nanny Carrie. Please don't be scared, I promise I won't hurt you honey bunny. I know" she said putting her hands up to quiet him down "how about we go get some ice cream? Come on what do you say?"

"NO! Y-you lied to me the day of Uncle Luke's wedding. You said it was alright for me to go with you, but Mama and Daddy and everyone else were so scared because they didn't know where I was."

"_**Damnit!**_" she cursed out loud in her head. "I-I'm sorry about that" she said as she knelt down to his level as there was still a far big gap in between them. "I-I didn't mean for that to happened. It was just that I missed you so much you know and besides didn't you miss me like I missed you?" she asked "Don't you remember all the fun times we've had together? We can still have them now and no one can stop us. It'll be me and you." She explained smiling as she moved closer to him once again.

"No! Leave me alone!" he said putting his hands up to stop her from coming any closer. "I hate you crazy Carrie. I hate you! Go away! Leave me alone" he started yelling as tears welded in his eyes.

She was losing her patients by now "Damnit Dan! If only you had just minded your own god-damn business, I wouldn't be here doing this now." she cursed under her breath as she exhaled. "Jamie don't cry honey, you're being silly here. Don't you want to be with me? I mean, this is the only way we could be together. Why don't you understand that?" she finally snapped really terrifying him. "Come on lets go get some ice cream. I'm not leaving without you." she sneered as she darted towards him as he continued stepping backwards tumbling over his own feet.

"_Jamie_?!" they heard from behind as it startled the both of them.

…

It's been a good couple of hours now since her dreadful conversation with her Broody. "UGH!" she exclaimed as she once again rubbed her temples browsing through her few finished sketches.

"You got my message?" she asked as she answered her phone

"I certainly did. What's wrong Tigger? Wait, wait, wait, let me rephrase that; what did he do _now_?" she chuckled knowing it would only be Lucas or Peyton who would piss her off this badly; and since that already happened with Peyton that leaves _Lucas_.

"I know right? You won't even believe it Hales" she said as she stood up and paced around the room. "He's upset with me. I can't believe him; god! I'm just as much affected by this as he is. I mean yeah I wished it didn't have to be this way, but what am I suppose to do?" she asked out loud shaking her head. I hate fighting with him but he's being so unreasonable and I can't talk to Pey-" she stopped herself from saying her ex-best friend's name. "Because once again she's a two-faced back stabbing bitch who's after my _boyfriend_. Freaking _De Jah vu_ right?! How could be mad at me especially since he knows how important my company is to me? I mean it's only temporarily; 3-5months is not even that long. Okay yeah maybe it is, but that's so not the point." she said as tears welded up in her eyes as she filled her best friend in.

"Tigger you're totally rambling; wait, did you just say _3-5months_?"

"Tutormom, you may be a high school English teacher and all, but you sure don't listen very well. I hope your students are a lot better than you are with their listening skills. Yes, Luke's upset because I told him I'd be out here for at least 3-5months" she sighed

"Oh I see where this is going. Wow, 3-5months _huh_?!" she repeated totally forgetting Brooke could hear her.

"Tutormom!"

"I'm sorry. Okay okay. First off take a deep breath Tigger. Look, I can understand it from both your point of views and I totally agree with you that he's being unreasonable about it. I mean what good is it for the two of you to be upset with each other?" she asked as she heard her best friend sigh. "Listen; honestly 3-5months _is_ and _isn't_ a long time depending on the way you look at it."

"Hales!"

"Wait a minute, let me finish" she said defending herself

"I'm sorry, go ahead" replied Brooke as she tapped her pen against her desk

"_Yes _It is a long time because (1) you guys just got back together and (2) it _isn't_ because you guys have been apart for what 5 years now, so technically what's another 3-5 months right?"

"Exactly my point! Why doesn't he understand that it's killing me too Hales, but what else can I do? Everyone knows B/C is my life, my career my future; it has and will always be. It's my passion, but it doesn't mean I don't love him or don't want to be with him." she said sighing. "I thought he understood that."

"Oh honey he does. Trust me he does; but like I said you guys just got back together and with everything that just happened within the last few days, he just wants to be with you, not apart from you. You and I especially you know that love and happiness conquers all. Isn't that what you wanted most?"

"Don't we all? We all can't be like you Naley!" she said as she heard Haley chuckle.

"That's not what I meant Brooke and you know it"

"I know. It's just that I've wanted to be with him ever since we first started dating Hales; you know that. He was the one for me from beginning; there was something about gorgeous blue-eyed blonde brooders that melted my heart away." she smirked. "He was different then all the guys out there; just like Nate was for you. He loved me for me Tutormom and he was the first guy who made me feel special and very loved. Ever since I moved back to Tree Hill, I've learned how to balance them both in my life, except the whole Luke part but that's not the point." she said as she once again started rambling. "Since we are back together now and me moving back to NY and all, it's going to be a challenge to balance it all."

"What do you mean?"

"Well before in NY, I always threw myself into work, you know keep myself busy so my mind wouldn't tell me my heart was hurting for some attention. For goodness sakes, I've missed so much of my godson's life as well as my friends. I sent him presents every year when I could have delivered them personally Hales. What kind of godmother does that?"

"A godmother who's busy making something of herself." She replied. "He; we aren't holding it against you. Your job is important to you just as everyone else's'. Can you please stop being so hard on yourself tigger. We love you and want to see you happy. We'll take all the Brooke we can get" she chortles. "Honey, Luke's made mistakes in the past and I'm not making excuses for him but he loves you. He has and always will; look what you two had to overcome to finally be happy together. What is it that you always say" she asked as she racked her brain sarcastically. "People who are meant to be always, always; what was it again? Always-"

"Always find their way in the end" she whispered

"That's it. People who are meant to be always find their way in the end" she smiled.

Brooke smiled

"How is it possible that you can always cheer me up best tutormom?"

"Because I love you and because I'm your best friend as well as your gorgeous blue eyed-blonde brooder who I bet feels like a complete ass for acting this way. You guys need to talk about everything and I mean everything Tigger and work it out. There's a lot of unresolved business that should have be taken cared of already"

"I know, please don't remind me. I don't know how to face him about it Hales; it was bad enough keeping that all to myself for years, but to blow up like that in front of all you guys? What was I thinking?" she asked scolding herself. "Damn Peyton. It's all her fault!" she thought out loud in her head.

"Well stop keeping things from us Tigger. We love you and we're here for each other."

"I know, I know. I was just going through a difficult time. I couldn't burden you guys with my problems especially since Luke and I just broke up, Peyton and I weren't friends and you and Nate were expecting."

"We're your friends Brooke. You were there for me and I wished you would have at least let me be there for you in your time of need. God I was such an awful friend" scolded Haley

"No you weren't Tutormom. You were an amazing one especially since you were TEAM BROOKE" she smirked as there was a knock on her door. "Hold on a sec Hales" she said as she eyed an ecstatic-smiling Millie in front of her office window. "What's in the-?" she paused as shock over came her.

"Delivery for Miss Davis" Haley heard in the background as she was clearly curious. "What you got there?" she asked her best friend

"OMG Hales" she whispered into the phone unable to move just as she watched her office fill up with dozens and dozens of long stem beautiful red roses. She had tears in her eyes as she watched her employees gather around her glass office window oohing and ahhing.

"What is it? Tell me already Brooke?" exclaimed Haley

"Lucas, sweet, amazing, dozens and dozens red roses, just now" she spit out

"Awww he did? Omg, that's so romantic of him. See he's sorry; he loves you Tigger. God, I wished Nathan would take notes from Lucas once in awhile" she chuckled as Brooke broke out in a smile. "I swear ever since we got married, all his romantic gestures went flying out the window. Anyways what does the card say?"

"Oh right." She laughed as she took a deep breath grabbing the card. She then noticed that everyone was still standing around curious who it came from, but as soon as she looked up, everyone smiled as they slowly mossied on their way. She cleared her throat. "_Pretty girl_, _I love you more than life itself. I know that you're upset with me and believe me you have every right to be especially since my behavior was unacceptable. I was being selfish for not taking your feelings into consideration and you're right, we're both affected by this change and I promise you we'll get through this together. Please please find it in your heart to forgive me, your boyfriend, your broody, your Lucas for the way I've acted earlier. You're right, 3-5months is nothing and we'll be back together in no time. Lets' not let this fight come in between us and focus on our future together okay? I love you pretty girl with every ounce of my soul. -Broody" _she read out loud as tears streamed down her cheeks. She smiled as she heard Haley blow her nose. "Are you crying Tutormom?" she asked

…

"So 3-5months huh? How did you take the news?" Mouth asked as Lucas took a seat next to him.

"Lets' just say that there's an order for (4) dozens long stem red roses that should be delivered oh anytime now" he replied looking at his watch

"That bad huh?" he asked

"Bad enough for me to be afraid that I might lose her" he sighed

"I'm sorry Luke" he said as he squeezed his best friends shoulder. Come on, I wouldn't worry too much about it. She loves you and you love her. It's like what I said back in high school; you're hearts are the same. You guys will be fine"

"Thanks buddy. Lets' just hope you're right. I acted like a real jerk. So what's going on with you? I feel like we haven't really talked in awhile even though we see each other everyday." he chuckled

"Well for starters, I quit my job at the station and ever since then I've been sending out resumes and demos all over with the help of Millie" he smiled

"Is that a-"

"Good thing yes. I felt I couldn't grow there and was totally taken advantage of you know. Have you ever felt like you needed a change and wanted to go for it even though you were terrified?"

"Yeah all the time" Lucas replied "What's going on Mouth?"

"Well I've been given an amazing opportunity; more like an opportunity of a lifetime to do what I love if I decide I want the job"

"Well that's great Mouth! You know you totally deserve what ever comes your way"

"Thanks" he replied

"Why do I get the feeling you're not excited about it? Why the sad face?

"It's not that I'm not excited because I am believe me"

"Then what's going on? Talk to me buddy"

"It's in Omaha. The jobs in Omaha Luke"

"Omaha?" Lucas repeated as he watched Nate slam dunk the ball "Wow"

"Yeah tell me about it. I-I just don't know what to do. I mean my life's here, Millie's here, you guy's are all here."

"Mouth, regardless where you are or whatever you do we'll always be your friends, and Tree hill will always be your home. Granted we'll all miss you like crazy but it's an opportunity of a life time like you said. We're talking about your career, your future, your passion here. Do you really want to pass that up?"

Mouth shook his head

"How long will you be gone for?"

"A year" he sighed. "I-I haven't even told Millie yet. I just don't have the heart to tell her earlier especially with everything going on with her, Brooke and C/B's"

"Victoria?" Luke said shaking his head. "She's something I tell you"

He nodded his head. "Yeah, she was venting and feeling horrible that we had to be away from each other for a few months and I didn't want to break the news to her then and there. I wanted her to understand that 3-5months in nothing and it doesn't matter because I love her Luke. I'm falling in love with her each and everyday."

"Wow, way to show me up Mouth. I feel like a bigger jackass now. At least Millie knew you supported her where as I not so much. Wait, did you just say you love her?" Lucas asked shocked

"Yeah" he smiled "I love her so much Luke. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me"

"Wow Marvin McFadden. I don't think I've ever heard you declare your love for anyone. I'm happy for you man, for both of you. She'll be just as excited as you are buddy."

"You know how big a softy Brooke is when it comes to you. Like I said, she loves you and you love her. Things will work out for you both. If it doesn't then everyone else in this world has no hope in finding love"

"Whoa Mouth, you're putting us way too high up there on that pedestal buddy. We're just like everyone other couple out there." he chuckled patting his friends back

"Yeah that may be true, but I'm serious Luke. I know that Brooke has the same mentality but with Nathan and Haley's relationship. She feels that if they don't make it then there's no hope in the world for anyone else, and I see that with you two. Think about it, you guys have gone through so much from changing each other to falling in love and there's the heart ache after heart ache but in the end you two somehow found your way back to one another. That's got to mean something right? Its love Luke meant to be love, soul mate love. What is it that Brooke always says? _People_-"

"_People who are meant to be together will find their way in the end_" he replied

"Exactly" replied mouth.

"So is that the love you feel for Millie?"

"Yes" replied Mouth with a smile that could be seen anywhere. "I'd love for her to come with me but on the other hand I want her to be here for Brooke especially with everything that's been going on with her mother. D-Do you think we should be worried about the threats she gives them?"

"Mouth, you know once you tell Millie and then when she tells Brooke, there's no way in hell _pretty girl_ is going to let her pass up on that opportunity to be with you _right_? And about the threats, if and when Brooke does decide to talk to me which I pray she does, I'll talk to her about it because trust me, it's been on my mind as well. So about this job what was your first instinct?"

"To accept and follow my dreams"

"Well then, congrats are in order buddy."

"Thanks Luke. It means a lot that you support me. It's going to be hard to leave but it's something I have to do."

Just then the loud hoot and hollering from Nathan once again slam dunking the basket catches their attention

"Looks like Nathan's back"

"He sure is" replied Lucas "He's come a long way and Q has a lot to do with that as well"

"Hey who's Jamie talking to over there?" Mouth asked as Lucas turns his attention that direction

…

"I can't help it. T-that's just so romantic." she said as she continued tearing up.

"I love him too Hales, god so much" she sighed. "He's making this so much harder for me" she said closing her eyes.

"Tigger, did you know that he stopped by this morning and was totally down in the slumps"

"Really?" she asked as a smile slowly formed at her face.

"Yes honey. He was totally declaring his love for you as well as totally feeling the blues. He was saying how 8 hours was too hard for him to be away from you, but who knew it was going to be longer than that?

"Hales, I'm already feeling guilty please don't make it any worst" she begged "_My poor broody_." she whispered "I mean _okay,_ yes I understand why he's upset since we're both away from each other and all, but once he gets back into coaching and writing, time will fly by so fast. Watch you wait and see Hales; and since I've got my own deadlines to meet and so much to do" she expressed "time will seriously fly by"

"I know, and that's why I'm saying you two need to talk and work it out. "Next time he calls which I assumed he has many times?" she prayed

"Yes, try 15; 5 of them being text messages."

"Will you try to answer next time and get this resolved? You know what they say; it's not good to go bed upset."

"Oh trust me Hales, Luke and I _**never **_go to bed upset even if we _have_ been fighting" she smirked.

"Eww eww gross. Too much information." she exclaimed

Brooke laughed. "Hey after this display of affection, I owe him one, _big_ time" she smiled.

"Once again, Ewww Ewww" she said shaking her head. "Just talk to him, work it out. You two love each other and that's all that matters."

"Yeah you're right Hales. I will. Thanks for calling me back tutormom. I can always count on you."

"No probs. I got to talk to you didn't I? Okay, now about your other best friend-" she said even though she knew she was talking to air.

"_ex-best friend_; who is not to be named by the way" Brooke cut in

"Yes her" replied Haley shaking her head

"You know Hales, I've got a lot of work to do so I'm going to get going, and thanks again tutormom being so great. Kiss that beautiful boy of yours and say hi to Nathan for me. I miss you! See you soon"

"We still need to talk about her and okay will do. I'm going to miss you too, see you soon"

…

"Jamie! Jamie! What are you doing on the floor silly? Who's that lady?" she asked as she pointed to the stranger in front of them.

"Oh aren't you a little cutie?" Carrie stated as she stepped closer towards the kids. Jamie put his hand out in front of Lily as he stepped in front of her causing her to get upset and jump right back in front of him acting like it's all a game.

"Lily will you stop" he stated as he semi turned to face her.

She just rolled her eyes; sticking her tongue at him as Carrie couldn't help smile at the two. "I'd love a girl too" she thought silently to herself. "Lily is it?" she asked as her eyes went to the little girl as she nodded. "Well I was just asking Jamie if he wanted to go get some ice cream. Would you like to go with us?" she asked as her hands once again clasps together

"N-No we don't want to go" he said once again

"We're not allowed to go anywhere with strangers" added Lily

"I'm not a stranger sweetie. Jamie and I are good friends; isn't that right honey?"

"You are?" she squealed excitedly jumping up and down. "Well then we're allowed to go get ice cream." She said stepping away from Jamie.

"NO we're not! Lily, get away from Crazy Carrie!" he yelled. "She's a bad person" exclaimed Jamie as he pulled her back "Come on Lily, lets' go" he said taking her arm

"Okay, lets' go play" she said as she turned to skip away with Jamie in tow

"FREEZE!" snapped Carrie. An alarm went off in her head at the thought of them walking away from her.

"I am not Crazy Carrie but I am your favorite nanny Jamie. Remember all the fun times we had together? Well we can have even more fun with Lily" she said strutting up to the kid as she grabbed a hold of their arms.

"Let go" they both yelled as they tried to wiggle out of her grip

"What do you think you're doing?" shouted a voice from behind as Carrie froze

…

"I should go check on the kids" said Nathan as he was about to run off the court

"They're fine" replied Andy who sat down next to Mouth. "Lily's been dying to play with him all day; that's why we're here. She wouldn't take no for an answer" he chuckled as the guys laughed.

"She's got you guys wrapped around her finger" joked Skillz as he threw a 3pointer.

"You're telling me" added Lucas. "Wait till she starts crushing hearts, we'll be crushing bones" he chortle as the guys laughed once again.

"JLuke's going to be the same. He's probably going to ask for a cell phone when he turns 6."

"Please don't remind me" added Nathan "Wait 6? That's like next year" he pointed out rolling his eyes as he shook his head

"Exactly. That kid of yours is a heart breaker. Do you see who he's hanging out with dawg" Skillz added as he pointed to his circle of adult friends as the guys laughed.

"Fergie ball" shouted Junk

Just then Lucas's phone rang. "Hello" answered Lucas not checking what the caller ID revealed. His eyes were still on the kids

"Lucas"

"What do you want Lindsey? Haven't you done enough damage?" he yelled irritated

"We need to talk about your book"

"And we will but I'm busy at the moment" he shouted as he snapped his phone shut

His phone then went off again

"Hello" he answered as Mouth patted him on the back leaving him alone

"Luke"

"What is this?" he exclaimed rolling his eyes

"What?" he barked into the phone

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry"

"It's a little late for that don't you think?"

"Luke, please don't be like that" she begged.

"What do you want?"

"I-I just wanted to apologize for everything that happened. I didn't know that Brooke never told you and I wish that I could take it all back"

"But you can't Peyton. You were her best friend! She forgave you, god she forgave _us_ twice! You ruined 2 relationships that night."

"I-I know and I hate myself for it okay. I was going through a lot and-"

"Don't you dare!" he said fuming. "I was going through a whole lot during that time especially with Keith's death and Brooke, god my beautiful-selfless; amazing Brooke was there for me- but what did I do? I pushed her away" he shouted

She sighed. "Look Luke, I don't want to fight with you okay. I just really wanted to apologize and tell you that I'm going to be leaving town for a little while to clear my head"

"Unbelievable! Why are you telling me this Peyton? What do you think I'm going to run off after you or try and stop you so I can save you from whatever the hell you got going on all over again? Because if you think that's the case-" He didn't care if he was being harsh.

"No, of course not Luke!"

"Whatever Peyton." He was getting worked up as he heard her sob not feeling any sympathy for her. "I-I loved her so much and you knew it. I never knew why she broke up with me; but you; you Peyton knew all about it. You took it away from me because you were selfish and because of that I don't think I can ever forgive you for what you did. Thank you for not accepting my proposal that night in LA." He said as he snapped his phone shut wanting to throw it against the ground."

Just then his phone rang once again

"WHAT?!" he snapped still distraught over everything from the two useless conversations he just had on the phone to missing his girlfriend.

"Uh hi to you too boyfriend" she said totally taken back from his outburst

"Prettygirl" he whispered as a smiled formed at his face

"Is something wrong? You don't sound too excited to hear from me" she said annoyed as she went through her date book.

"No, no. I'm sorry" he chuckled. "I'm beyond ecstatic that you decided to call. You don't know how happy it makes me feel to hear you call me that"

"Luke it was just an argument. Couples do fight you know honey" she smirked as there was silent

"I'm sorry" they blurted out in unison which sent them into laughter.

"Couples do fight, but let me tell you I hate fighting with you." He grinned.

"I do too, but think about it Luke; we get to have really hot make up sex"

He felt like he was on cloud nine. "Baby listen" he said taking a deep breath as he still had a smile plastered to his face. "I'm sorry about earlier okay. I was way out of line, as well as being stupidly selfish and on top of all that, I didn't take your feelings into consideration. You're right, 3-5months is nothing. We've been apart further than that to my likings, but everything will work out in the end as long as we love each other."

"Broody" she said as tears welded up in her eyes. "I love you; you know you apologizing is making me miss you even more" she pouted as he chuckled.

"I love you pretty girl; you need to hurry up home so we can have our make up sex" he replied as he heard her giggled.

"Thank you for my beautiful flowers baby" she said smiling as she brushed her fingers against one. You're so sweet and so amazing you know that?"

"I'm just glad you like them"

"Oh I more than just like them broody boy. I can't wait to show you just how much I like them baby" she said in her most seductive voice

He cleared his throat as he pulled as his t-shirt. He was sitting on the bench alone as he occasionally glanced over at the kids and the guys. "Well, I can't wait for you to show me pretty girl" he grinned

"Naughty" she once again giggled

"Lets' change the subject before I catch everyone's attention" he chuckled "You still at the office?"

"You're no fun." She pouted. "Yeah I am. I just realized since I agreed to make Glenda's wedding dress I had everything shipped over to the Tree hill store, so I might have to wait until I get back to start on it. I'll have time then" she said rambling

"Glenda, Glenda from high school?"

"Uh huh. She sought me out and it's the least I can do. I'm glad we got to know each other even if it was just for a little time before we graduated. She's a great, very sweet person; and I'm happy she found love. Everyone deserves happiness and love" she said as she got silent at the mention of it.

"Baby, I'm sorry"

"Is it wrong to despise her?" she asked as he read her mind

"Not at all pretty girl." He knew exactly who she was talking about as he wished he could have wrapped his arms protectively around her and comforts her.

"That's something else we have in common" she said trying to lighten up the mood.

"What's that?" he asked

"Bitctoria and Dan"

He chuckled. "We have another thing in common" he said smiling

"What's that?"

"My mom loves us" he beamed

Brooke couldn't help smile. "Awww, I have nothing more than respect and love for her. She's more of a mother to me then Bitchoria ever has"

"While we're talking about her, please be careful when you leave tonight with Millicent. It's getting darker and later by the minute. I'm not there to protect you so please, please be careful" he begged.

"Like I told you earlier Luke; yeah she's a horrible person, but she would never hurt me."

"Baby you just don't know. Just be extra cautious of your surroundings. I don't want anything to happen to you or Milliecent"

"You're such a worry wart" she chuckled

"Yes I am, but that's why you love me pretty girl"

She couldn't help but love him even more. "Yeah that and because you're amazingly sexy, sweet, charming and incredible in bed baby." She giggled "Now, that's why I keep you around broody" she said smirking as he choked on his water bottle.

"Brooke!!" he exclaimed not shocked still smiling. "Are we talking about me or are we talking about you?" he smiled

"Oh if we were together right now, I'd say you just scored yourself some points"

"Pretty girl, what am I going to do with you?" he said smiling as he sighed

"Whatever you please baby, whatever you please" she said once again in her most seductive voice

"Okay, who's being the naughty one now?" he laughed "You so aren't playing fair you know"

"Yo Luke dawg you in?" Brooke heard in the background as she smiled. She was happy that he was hanging out with the guys. "Well baby as much as I would love to have phone sex with you right about now, I don't want the guys to get jealous." she joked playfully. "Besides, I have to much work to do which won't do it self" she sighed. "I'll call you later and we'll talk soon. I love you. Say hi to the guys for me, and kiss JimiJam and Lily for me as well."

"I love you too Pretty girl. Please be careful" he said as they hung up.

"So everything good?" Nathan asked as he checked the ball with his older brooding brother

"Everything's perfect" he smiled bouncing the ball back as they got into another game.

"Good, you smiling over there like a little girl was making me sick." He joked as Lucas rolled his eyes at him laughing.

…

"I asked what you're doing!"

Carrie stood there more than shocked. She was too involved in the kids to realize she wasn't cautious enough and let her self slip.

"Well?" she yelled again as she watched the woman release the kid's hands as they ran behind her

"Did she hurt you guys?"

"No Nanny Deb" replied Jamie as Lily shook her head

Carrie kept her eyes and face down the whole time hoping Deb couldn't get a glimpse of what she looked like even though they've never met. "So you're the new nanny" she thought out loud in her head as her mind once again got the best of her.

"I asked you a question? Why did you have your hands on these kids? I should have you arrested! Are you some sicko? Give me some answers or so help me god!" she exclaimed as she pulled out her cell phone. "Fine, we'll see what the police have to say about this!"

"I won't lose Jamie" she screamed in her head as she did the only thing she can think of as Deb looked down to dial the number. She took off charging at the woman standing before her very eyes as she pushed Deb with all her might sending her flying backwards toppling over the kids as she hit the payment. "Ahh!" she heard Deb shriek taken off guard. She then took off in the other direction before all the commotion began slamming into Karen while doing so.

"Mom?" Nate asked confused as he stopped dribbling the ball.

"Deb you alright? Kids?" Karen asked as she scurried over.

Lucas then looked up at Nathan and then over towards the kids.

"Mom?" he said confused. "We'll be right back guys"

"You kids alright?" Deb asked as she stood up helping Jamie up as Karen helped a crying Lily

"Sweetie, it's alright" she said trying to calm her down "You're okay. Are you hurt?" she asked as Lily shook her head no. "Jamie honey are you okay?"

He nodded yes as she sighed in relief.

"What on earth is going on?" Nathan asked

"You guys alright? What's wrong with Lily?" asked Andy worried

"That's what I like to know. Deb what happened?" asked Karen

Deb brushed herself off cursing under her breath

"Mom?" Nathan asked confused "Buddy you okay?" Nathan and Lucas asked in unison.

"You sick son of a-" she whispered as the adults turned their direction towards the black SUV.

"Tell me that's not-" Karen started to say

"No, that can't be. Wait how's that even possible?" Nathan asked shocked and very confused

"Oh little brother, anything is possible here in Tree Hill" he squeezed Nate's shoulder

"Okay, can someone please tell me what the H-E double LL is going on here?" exclaimed Nathan once again

…


	19. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or is in any way affiliated with OTH- I'm just a huge BRUCAS FAN!! :0)

I wanted to thank everyone who has been "**Story alerting**" and "**Favorite Authoring**" my fan fic! You guys totally **R**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**c**K**!! It means a lot that you want to keep up with it! As you can tell by the length of my chapters, I'm putting a lot of thought, energy and time into them, especially by the quickness of my updating!! Comments and Feed Backs are greatly appreciated! You honestly don't know how much they totally make my day!! S**o**O**o**O**o**O**o** please show me some lovin'!! hehe :0)

**A/N:** OM**Freakin**G! LET ME TELL YOU, THAT YOU GUYS ALL FREAKIN' RoOoOoOoOoCK! I WAS SoOoOoOooO AFRAID THAT YOU WOULDN'T LIKE THE CHAPTER... BUT **PHEW!!** WoOoOoHoOoOo! THANK YOU SoOoOoOoOo MUCH FOR ALL THE AMAZING COMMENTS AND REVIEWS!! I WAS SoOoOoOoO **EXCITED** AND **EXTREMELY THRILLED** TO HEAR FROM YOU ALL!! ALL YOUR COMMENTS HAVE MADE MY FREAKING DAY SoOoOooO THANK YOU? THANK YOU **FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEAR**T!! I HOPE THAT ALL MY FUTURE CHAPTERS WON'T LET YOU DOWN!! MUAHz! **L**o**V**e- Phearywinkle!! :0)

**I'd like to especially thank:**

TeamxxBrucasxx

Brucas.BracheL

Toddntan

Princesakarlita411

Flipflopgal

WhiteRose0925

Brucasfan23

Brucas224

Iz-Belle991

Tanya2byour21

**For all your comments & Reviews!! I totally lLove, lLove lLove, you guys!!**

Here's the next Chapter... Enjoy :0)

...

"Oh my god! Are you guys okay?" asked a worried Haley as she wrapped her arms around her son then over to Lily. Nathan had filled her in about everything.

Both kids nodded their heads

"Did you guys know who she was?" no answer "Jamie Lucas Scott," he flinched at the use of his full name. "What did we teach you about talking to strangers? Do you know how dangerous that was?" she asked upset

"I'm sorry mama" he said looking down at his shoes.

"Sorry? Sorrys not good enough Jamie." she scolded as tears formed in her eyes; recalling what happened the last time.

"Mama please don't cry" he said as he wiped her tears away with his thumbs

"Then tell us what happened baby?" she replied

"Well-"

"Son did you recognize her?" asked Nathan as he squeezed Jamie's shoulder

"Aunt Haley, she wasn't a stranger." Lily stated not knowing she was making things worst for him.

Everyone turned to face Lily

"What do you mean Lil?" Lucas asked as she leaned back into his chest as all eyes were now on her.

"Tell us what happened honey. What did she look like?" Karen added as Andy wrapped his arm around her shoulder

"Well I ran up to Jamie and he was on the ground and that strawge lady was standing next to him. She wanted to take us for ice cweam; can we get some ice cweam Lwukie?" she asked as she twisted her small teddy bear in her hands "Jamie told her no and I told her we can't go get ice cweam with some stwanger we don't know because mommy would get so mad" she explained totally rambling. "Then she got mad and came closer to us and she was scary. She said she wasn't a stwanger member Jamie." she said as she looked over at Jamie "You called her crazy ca-" she stopped talking as Jamie shook his head and opened his eyes wide

"Jamie called her what?" Lucas asked as he sat his Lily up and looked down at her. "What did he call her?"

"He uh, he called her uh" she started stuttering as she looked from face to face squeezing the life out of her teddy bear

"Lily? Jamie? What is going on here?" asked a frustrated Haley. "Why can't you kids just tell us what happened?"

Just then Deb's cell phone rang as she went to retrieve it

"Well?" asked Haley

"Jamie why don't you take Lily and go play upstairs." said Deb as all the adults turned towards her confused. "Nanny Deb needs to talk to the adults right now okay?" she was placed on hold

Jamie looked up to his mother for confirmation as she finally nodded sending both kids darting up the stairs

"Why is he acting this way?" asked a frustrated Haley as she rubbed her temples walking back and forth. "I just don't understand why he won't talk to us. Did you guys notice what she looked like? Should we inform the police? Oh god what if she wanted to kidnap them like car-" she couldn't say her name as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Hales, honey calm down. Lets see what we can get out of the kids before we jump to conclusion. As scary as it is, he's probably just in shock that a stranger would put her hands on them"

"Hales, Karen's right. We can't push them" said Nathan as he wrapped his arms around her.

"He normally talks to us about everything Nathan." she replied as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I know baby, I know." he responded rubbing circles on her back as she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"I don't understand why Lily was okay with talking until she glanced up at Jamie. Something's not right here"

"Hales, I agree but you do realize that Lily is a total talker _right_?" replied Lucas

"Don't you guys remember what happened last time when that bitch tried taking Jamie?" she added as Nathan winced to the memory. She then resumed pacing back and forth. "I won't let that happen again!" she snapped

"We won't either Hales. That's a promise" replied Nathan as Lucas snapped his cell phone shut now getting up and wrapping his arms around his best friend"

"They'll talk, just give them some time" Andy added

"Are you sure? With whose authorization?" they heard as they turn their attention towards her. "Thank you" she added snapping her phone shut turning to face everyone.

"Mom what's going on?" Nathan asked as he sat down rubbing his neck

She sighed as she leaned against the kitchen door. "Dan was released from the hospital"

...

"Pretty girl, please go home. It's late; and you need rest. I have something imptnt to talk to you about baby. Call me later so I knw u got hm safely. Love you- Lucas" she read as a smile formed at her face as she glanced over at the time. "You knw me too well baby. I'm about done here so I'll call u later. Is evrythn ok? I miss you. Love you too-xoxo" Brooke- _Sent_" just as her phone rang.

"Hey slut" she heard before answering

"Well well well. What do I owe to this pleasure of you calling whore?" she laughed

"Why are you still at the office?"

"What makes you think I'm at the office?"

"Because you're back in NY and we know how Brookie gets when you're there"

"And how do I get?"

"Work work work and no play"

"Play?" she scuffles. "Okay first off, yes I am still here and secondly I have no time to play; I have a lot of work to do if I want to meet our deadlines"

"Always the same old excuse. Well I was just checking in with you to see how you're doing"

Brooke sighed. "I'm doing fine." she replied

"Brooke-"

"Rach, seriously I'm fine. I just have a few more things to do here and then I'm heading home to finish my sketches there."

"How long are you going to be away?"

"3-5months"

"Wow! So, how did the blue eyed-brooding blonde take it?" she chuckled. "You guys are back together right? Or are you just benefiting" she grinned

"First off, wipe that smirk off your face and get your mind out of the gutter Rach." she chuckled. "_Benefiting_? Please that was so high school. He flipped out at first when I told him which is so not like him by the way, but after getting upset with him for not understanding in the first place and 4 dozens long stem red roses later I'd say we're great" she laughed

"_4 dozen_?! You know he's just trying to get into your pants right?" she laughed

"Ha ha. Whatever you're just jealous; besides it's romantic. Tutor mom thought so"

"Of course she would have! She's Naley and now you're back to being Brucas! Oh god, gag me now!" she whined

"_Brucas_" asked Brooke as both girls broke out into laughter"

"I've missed you Rach"

"Don't get all sappy on me now slut but I've missed you too."

Rachel quietly chuckled to herself. "She came to get her stuff and she took off"

Brooke stayed quiet "I didn't-"

"You didn't but you're thinking it. She didn't take it all; so don't worry"

"Worry? Why should I be worry? I couldn't be happier if she took all her stuff then and there"

"Uh huh. Whatever you say"

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

"Look, she's your best friend and I know you're hurting-"

"Rach please don't. I have enough going on as it is and I don't need Peyton's drama to be added on top of it all. Speaking of which, I've got to get back too work. Luke would kill me if he knew I was still here this late." she added as she looked at the time. "Thanks for calling and I'll talk to you soon. Stay there as long as you want. There's a spare key under the plant by the front door to the right as well as you have that key I gave you."

"Alright, alright I get the drift. Get home safely and I'll talk to you later"

She sighed as she hung up the phone falling backwards into her chair.

...

"Released from the hospital?" asked a confused Nathan. "What are-"

"_You_ talking about Deb?" Karen asked finishing Nathan's sentence "We saw him a few weeks ago; he's in a-"

"Coma! Dr Copeland told us that even if he pulls through he'll have a 30 chance and it wasn't looking good"

"Unbelievable!" cried Haley as she once again rubbed her temples "This is not happening"

Flashback

"_Mrs. Scott, thank you for meeting me today"_

"_Dr. Copeland is something wrong with Dan?" she asked_

"_Well, I wouldn't say wrong per say but a miracle instead"_

"_A miracle?" she asked confused_

"_Well one of the nurses walked into his room a few days ago and she found him awake; just looking around. We ran a few more tests immediately and it looks like the swelling to his brain has completely gone down."_

"_What?" shrieked Deb "How's that even possible?" she asked beyond confused_

"_I can't even begin to explain it Mrs. Scott. It took him awhile to adjust to where he was but he finally came around."_

"_You mean he spoke and understands everything you said?"_

"_Yes. It appears that he doesn't have any signs of brain damage either"_

"_Wait? But you told us that even if he does pull through he'd have a slight 30 chance. This just doesn't make any sense"_

"_I understand that but like I also said, it was up to his body. He sure is a hell of a fighter to pull through this one. I honestly believe that whatever it was that you and your family said to pull him that day, made him fight nail and tooth to pull through."_

_Deb's head was beyond spinning. "I think I'm going to be sick" she thought to herself. "That's Dan" she replied. "Always a fighter; and always proving everyone wrong" _

"_I know this is a lot to take in right now, but you and your family should be celebrating on his recovery"_

"_So he'll be okay?" she asked as she closed her eyes_

"_From the looks of it, he'll be fine as long as he takes it easy, and get that heart transplant. Since we did have one for him and he never received it due to this accident, we put him back on the list. I do have to say that this is truly incredible. Over of my 25 years of being a doctor, I've never experienced anything miraculous like this."_

"_So that means he's technically not out of the woods yet?" _

"_No, other then pulling out from his coma."_

"_Can I see him Dr. Copeland?" she asked_

"_Of course." _

"_Thank you for meeting with me Mrs. Scott. If there's any other questions please feel free to call me."_

"_Thank you." she replied as she walked off_

_She took a deep breath as she stood at his door._

"Deb? Mom? Deb? You alright?" she heard as it pulled her back into reality.

"I received a call from Dr. Copeland a few days ago" she explained. "I went by and she told me that he pulled out of his coma and is r-recovering miraculously"

"_What?_" they all exclaimed in shock

"Yeah, looks like Dan Scott proves us all wrong once again. She said that it must have been whatever we said to him that night that pulled him through this"

"Tell me this is some j-joke Deb?" asked Karen

"I'm sorry honey, but it's not."

"The man's like a freaking cat." shouted Nathan is disbelief "He just won't give up"

"Well now we don't have to break the news to Jamie; but it's not like he's even talking to us" added Haley as she rested her chin on hands.

Nathan rubbed her back

"Did you go see him Deb?"

"_Well well well. If it isn't my ex-wife. Aren't you going to welcome me back" he smirked. "_I have and let me tell you, I just wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off his face"

"Lucas, honey are you okay?"

"How is it possible that a man, like Dan _a cheating, knieving, and manipulating murder _get chance after chance, when Keith didn't? It's just not fair" he exclaimed.

Everyone stayed quiet

"Lucas" started Karen as she got up

"I need some air" he replied walking away as all eyes followed him

"I'll be right back" said Nathan as he exited the same direction Lucas just did

"It's not fair Nate"

"I know." he replied squeezing his brother's shoulder

"How is this happening? You and I like the rest of us heard what Copeland said that day. 30 chance Nate! 30 chance and now the guy checked himself out of the _damn_ hospital?! Please tell me this is some kind of sick joke"

Nathan sighed. "I know, trust me Luke; I wish it was. I don't understand any of this either big bro, but let me tell you though, but that day at the hospital I wasn't thinking happy thoughts about the guy. I mean, that may sound wrong since he was _our_ sperm donor and all; not to mention he was practically on his death bed but just standing there looking at him; I-I couldn't help but despise him even more for all the bad things he did to us, our families and just other people in general you know?"

"He's a monster; so I guess being the sick bastard he is he fed off of all our energy and that pulled him out of it? Does that even make any sense?"

Nathan shook his head as he shrugged his shoulders. "It's plain sick Luke, but there's really nothing we can do. We just have to continue ignoring him as well as accept that the man's not going anywhere. We just have to remember to stay strong and let nothing come in between our bond as brothers."

Lucas nodded his head. "I know" he smiled. "Go in, talk to Hales and figure out this whole Jamie situation. She needs her husband right now; I'll be in, in a little bit."

"You sure?" he asked as Lucas nodded.

"Alright man" he replied as both brother's man-hugged.

...

"I still don't see why you're being so stubborn Luke. It's just a few days and I'd love to see Jamie, Lily, and everyone else. Are you trying to keep me away so you can hook up with your slut?" she asked sarcastically

"Brooke" he groaned "I told you already, I'm in love with you, not Peyt-"

"Who said anything about Peyton?" she asked slightly irritated

"I never win with you" he whispered loud enough for her to hear

"That's the point. I always have the upper hand in this relationship" she smirked as he smiled.

"Brooke, you're busy and under enough stress as it is. I'd prefer you get your work done and come home sooner even if I know that's not going to happen" he pouted

She sighed "I miss you and I want to see you. I'm coming home whether you like it or not, besides I can work on my sketches there and it'll allow me to check in on the girls at the store. Luke, it'll give us at least a few days together baby"

He sighed "I'm not going to win am I?"

"Of course not Broody" she shrieked as she went threw her Iphone. "Alright, I'll be home to visit in 2weeks. I'll call you later with the information"

"Can't wait" he replied as he marked it on his calendar. "You're penciled in. Have I told you how much I've missed you baby?" he asked as he sat back down at his computer

"Oh broody, I've missed you too so much" she pouted. "I hate going to bed and waking up without you next to me."

"I know the feeling pretty girl" he smiled "So how are the sketches coming along?"

"Other then the fact that Bitchtoria's trying to steal my designs, I'd have to say it's going pretty good actually" she replied. "It's just when it comes to the baby line it makes me miss her more and more each day Luke"

"I know pretty girl; It'll get better in time."

"How's everything going with Jamie and Naley?"

"They're worried, Haley's frantic about it but I think we all agreed on not pushing him into talking. He's traumatized over the whole situation"

"Poor JimiJam. If it'll help, I can try and talk to him"

"That's a perfect idea, they'll love it Brooke"

"How's Lily?"

"Oh you mean the next Brooke Davis, the rambler?" he chuckled "she's fine. We were close in getting something out of her, but then she looked over at Jamie and it was like she couldn't remember anything anymore."

"Huh, that's odd. I'll talk to Jamie when I get him for sure. How are you doing with the whole Dan thing? I mean, that's some pretty intense-crazy stuff there."

"Pretty much, shell-shocked" he replied. "It's just not fair. It's like he's getting chance after chance to pull through but Kei-" he paused "Keith didn't even stand a chance. Why is it always the good guys Brooke?"

"How do you answer that?" She thought to herself "Here her Broody is hurting asking her why but she didn't know what to say; let alone know if it's _even_ the right thing to say or if it'll at all comfort him. "Luke, I can't tell you why baby, because honestly I don't know. And I know that's not what you want to hear and I wish I could promise you that he'll get what he deserves but I can't, but I can promise you though that together we'll get through this as long as you let me in. And I'm sorry if that's not a good enough answer for you, but please don't push me away" she begged as tears streamed down her cheeks

"Brooke" he smiled as he heard her ramble with honesty; just another thing that makes him love her even more. "As long as I have you by my side and in my life, it's more than enough baby." she smiled

"It's just that sometimes I feel like-"

"Don't you dare say it Luke" she exclaimed as he paused.

"She knows me too well" he smiled

"You are nothing like him baby. Don't ever think that. Yeah you may share the same genes but you have more of Keith Scott's genes. He and your mom raised you into a good hearted, caring, loving and very respectable man. Don't you ever forget that Luke"

"So respectable that I hurt-"

"People make mistakes broody, no one's perfect. You just have to learn and grow from it"

"How did you get so wise baby girl?"

"Lets' just say I've had my fair of mistakes over the years that I'm not too proud of Luke, but look at me now? I've changed so much over the past four years and I have you to thank for it"

"Brooke, you did it all on your own" he chuckled

"With your help. You had faith in me and I have faith in you. I'm so proud of the man you've become Luke and I wouldn't change a thing about you."

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For giving me chance after chance to prove to you that I'm the guy for you Pretty girl. Thank you for loving me." she smiled. "I know I hurt you in the past, but I promise you I won't make that mistake again. It's me and you, so no more running from each other"

"Okay" she said smiling as tears streamed down her cheeks. "No more running. It's me and you"

"Did Millie tell you that Mouth accepted that job in Omaha?"

"What? No? Mouth is moving?" she exclaimed "Why hasn't Millie mention a thing? Oh she is so in trouble!" she shouted as she got up and paced back and forth."

"Baby, she knows you've got a lot going on and-"

"No, they love each other. I'm not going to keep them apart"

He couldn't help but love her even more. "Do you know that you're perfect baby?"

She grins "What are you talking about broody?"

"You're so selfless; caring and wonderful" he beamed "and I know as scared and terrified as you are, you're going to push Millie to go with Mouth."

Brooke smiles to herself. "They're in love Luke; I can't keep them apart. It's like keeping us apart baby. If I had too, I'd give this all up just to be with you" she replied as her heart started beating rapidly

Then there was_ Silence "_Did she just say what I thought she said?" he asked excited out loud in his head"

"_Crap!_" she cursed herself out loud in her head "Why isn't he saying something? Luke say something" she yelled frantically in her head. "Does he not feel the same? _Oh god!"_

"_We'd be a power couple; the novelist and fabulous fashion designer who'd always have time for a big family_"

"_2 boys and a girl_" she replied once she found her voice as tears glided down her cheeks. "_You'd coach little league and I'll bake_" she chuckled at herself as he joined her "_I'll buy cookies for the team_"

"Yeah that sounds about right pretty girl" he chortle. "_We'd spend summers at our beach house_"

"_And winters in the South of France_"

"_But it wouldn't matter where we are" _he added

"_as long as we're together_" they both said in unison as they finished off with their "I love you's"

"How bad do you want me?" she whispered seductively

"I'd say, pretty bad right about now pretty girl" he replied as he let out a deep breath causing them both to laugh

"_Okay_, I better go before we get too carried away" she smiled "Phone sex is for bed time baby" she said in her husky sexy tone that drives him wild "besides I've got to go talk to Millie about her and Mouth"

He was quiet

"Picturing me naked are we now Broody boy?" she asked as she kinked her eyebrows

"uh-huh" he replied happily

"Naughty" she giggled. "Put some ice on it baby." He chuckled

"Oh baby, one more thing"

"and what's that cheery?"

"Get as much of you're writing done now before I see you"

"Why?" he asked utterly confused

"Because in 2 weeks, you're all mine broody" she whispered as she heard him moan in excitement. "Love you"

"Love you too" he replied smiling as she shook his head

…

A few days later…

"Knock knock"

"What do you want?" joked Haley as she went around and picked up books from her student's desk

"Oh I wanted to check in with the basketball team but couldn't do so without seeing my best friend first"

"Uh huh" she laughed.

"Any change with Jamie?"

"Nope, none other than deciding on not pushing him to talk and just being extra cautious around him. It's not like him not to talk to any of us you know? The good thing is that it's been a week and everything seems to be fine"

"That's good. You know I tried too, but he just kind of beats around the bush and avoids it in general."

"I know, thanks Luke. He knows we're all here for him though so I guess that's all we can really do" she replied skeptical

"So, how is she by the way? It's been awhile since I've last talked to her especially with everything's that's been going on with Jamie and Dan, it's been hectic. She did tell me though that you pretty much begged her not to come home after everything that's happened."

"Yeah that didn't go to well. She'll be home in about a week and half" he smiled as they both laughed

"That's Tigger for you. So, how excited are you buddy?" she shook her eye brows

"I'm on cloud nine to be exact" he grinned

"I'm happy for you Luke"

"Thanks Hales"

"So I heard about the 4 dozens of long stem red roses" she smirked

"She told you about that?" he asked as he helped her gather books

"That was so sweet by the way." she replied nodding her head. "She felt bad as it was, but I'm glad you came to your senses! The flowers were a nice touch. I know how hard this is for you and I know why you wanted her to stay in New York, but she misses you buddy"

"I know Hales. Being apart from her is driving me insane but it's worth it in the end. She'll be home in no time. Speaking of which, I heard you pretty much did the same thing."

"Yeah" she giggled. "Let me tell you Luke, you're _Pretty girl"_ she said doing finger quotes in the air "so stubborn" They both broke out into laughter "I had to tell her she couldn't come home or I wouldn't take Jamie up to see her."

"How did she take it?"

"She told me as of then she was going to stop talking to me" she explained as they laughed once again.

"That's Brooke for you."

"She then noticed his smile fade as he was in a deep though. "What's wrong Luke?"

"I'm fine" he replied

"Out with it buddy"

"I guess I'm still in shock from the whole Dan checked himself out of the hospital thing." he said shaking his head. "And I just hate being away from Brooke. It's going to be hard enough when she has to go back to New York, but then again I get to finally see her after 2 weeks. I mean, she's busy and very stressed out and I'm busy with my second book which has gotten me no where by the way; not to mention she hates the fact that I'm still working with Linds-."

"You're still working with Lindsey? After everything that's happened? Are you freaking kidding me Lucas?!" she said playfully hitting him with a soft paperback book. "Can you seriously blame her? As much as I like Lindsey and all; the girl's just bad news Luke. Have you tried looking for a new editor? I mean, why stay with Lindsey if all she's doing is pinning over you?"

"God you sound like Brooke" he replied as she raised the book once more in the air "She's my editor, and nothing more."

"Luke!"

"But, but I have a meeting with a new one tomorrow" he exclaimed putting his hands up as she put the book down "so we'll see how that goes."

"Good, I'm glad you see it that way. I'm only saying that Luke because you know Lindsey's only here to fight for you and with her attempting to do so it will cause a drift between you and Brooke. By the way, any more damage with Peyton? I haven't heard from her for awhile. I was thinking about giving her a call to see how she's doing."

"No. She called to apologize and told me she was leaving town for awhile though. I told her she should have been apologizing to Brooke if anything. I said some harsh things to her Haley, which I know I meant, but-"

"You feel bad?" she asked raising her eyebrows "What's new in that Luke? You don't have a mean bone in your body."

"Yeah. Don't let Brooke hear you say that. Don't give me that look Hales. I love _Brooke Penelope Davis;_ she's _the_ one for me. Always has and always will be."

"Okay, as long as you're sure in your heart because buddy, you can't jump from one to the other whenever you feel like it."

"Don't you think I know that?!" he exclaimed. "I wish we could all be friends, and I wished I never hurt either one of them nor Lindsey."

"It's in the past Luke. You have to let it go and look to the future with Brooke. She has let go; I mean, yeah it still hurts her but she loves you. Don't make her doubt your love for her because her heart can't take it anymore" he nodded. "Besides as much as I love you Luke, I will kick your-!" Just then the final bell rang

…

"Millie, can I talk to you?"

"Sure what's up Brooke?"

"So a little gorgeous blue-eyed, handsome birdie of mine told me last week about Mouth's amazing opportunity to move to Omaha."

"Brooke-"

"No Millie, let me finish. Why didn't you tell me? I've been waiting a whole week for you to say something and I knew you weren't so here we are!"

"Brooke, Mouth and I have decided that we'll make it work. Me here in New York, or where ever you are and him there in Omaha; it's really okay with us"

"Look me in the eyes Millie" she said as she leaned against her desk "and tell me that you don't want to go with him?" she said crossing her arms at her chest

Millie was staring at the ground as she looked up and smiled at Brooke. "I don't want to-"

"Oh who are you fooling Millie? Anyone can tell you're in love with Mouth; and I know he feels the exact same way otherwise he wouldn't have asked you to go."

Millie sighed. "Brooke-"

"Listen" she said as she took Millie's hands into her own. "I want you to go and be with Mouth. You two deserve happiness and to have that you have to be together, not apart."

"We'll be okay"

"But for how long Millie?" she asked "Weeks, months, years? It's going to get very hard eventually. I don't want you to look back a year from now and resent me for allowing you to stay"

"But I won-"

"Yes you will." She replied patting Millie's hands still in her own. "Besides I will not take that away from you guys. As much as I want you both here in NY/Tree Hill, with us it's not going to happen but someday after our lives have begun or settle down, we'll all get together again. These past 4 years have showed me it'll happen again."

"Brooke, we've both decid-"

"No! Please go and enjoy this adventure with the man you love. It's your future we're talking about here. I'll be fine, promise. I'm thinking about bringing Rachel back on board so I have some company as well as a side kick to hold up against Bitchtoria." She chuckled as Millie had tears in her eyes

"Brooke-"

"What do I have to do to convince you to leave?" she laughed. "Seriously, if you don't go voluntarily Millie, I will be force to let you go" she said smiling as she pulled her up. "I'm going to really miss you, you know that? You're an amazing, beautiful-fantastic, loving assistant and friend. Thank you for coming into my life Millie"

"I'm going to miss you too, so much Brooke" she said as both girls got teary-eyed

"I want you to be happy in love okay? Mouth is an amazing guy and I have no doubt that he won't treat you like the beautiful princess you are."

"Thank you for everything Brooke, for everything"

"Me? I should be thanking you. So when do I lose you?"

"In a week" she replied as both girls hugged each other once again.

...

"Am I going to regret having you back?" chortle Brooke

"What do I have to do to convince you I won't let you down again?" she asked as they sat there drinking coffee. "Sign by the x in my own blood?" she asked taking a sip of her coffee as she rolled her eyes.

"Before we head back to the office for the meeting, I want to give you some advice and I need you to listen to me good if we're going to make this work"

She nodded her head as she sat up.

"I need you to be **the** _strong, feisty- cocky- bitchy_ but very professional Rachel you use to be. I know that Bitchtoria has tore you down to shreds because of what's happened in the past, but you have to overcome that and be the old Rachel I knew and loved; not that I don't love you now" she laughed. "But taking this job back is going to be tough and I mean tough because you and I know that bitchtoria won't give up without a fight. So, before you walk in there today I want you to make sure you can do it okay? I want all the other staff/employees to treat you with the respect you deserve, but you have to show them the same amount. I just want you to know that the past is the past Rach and I'm sorry that I ever listened to her and I'm sorry for kicking you when you were down. I promise not to make that same mistake again and I'll always be here for you. We'll all work together as a team to make sure we beat Bitchtoria. She will not take my company from me!"

"I won't let you down slut" she replied with attitude as she leaned back down against her chair as Brooke smiled at her.

"I'm glad you haven't gone completely soft on me now" she chuckled

"This is your company that you worked so hard on and that bitch won't take it from you! Yeah she has pretty much made me feel like scum, but the old Rachel's back."

"I'll toast to that" she replied as they held up their coffee cup "Hey I have something for you" she said as she handed her a wrapped gift

"For little ole me?" she asked smirking happily accepting the gift

"It's a welcome back gift"

Rachel eyed her curiously as she unwrapped the gift "You got me an I-Iphone?" she asked excitedly

"Yeah, well you work for Brooke Davis. You have to go down in style" she chuckled as she pulled out her own showing it off. "And no throwing it in the water like I did, you hear me?!"

"Can't make any promises" she grinned as both girls started laughing "But thanks!"

"No probs; besides you're going to hate me by the end of each day anyways" she smirked as her phone then indicated that she had a message. Once retrieved, it sent her smiling; showing off her famous dimples.

"Oh god" she heard as she sent a glare Rachel's direction.

"Aw, I miss you and love you too baby. Xoxo- Brooke-" _sent_.

Rachel rolled her eyes as she they both received an email. "And it all begins"

"Come on," she replied as they both pulled down their sunglasses and fixed their skirts.

"Hey lets' go celebrate tonight?"

"I don't know Rach, I've got a lot of sketches to touch up and-"

"Seriously, one night isn't going to hurt. Remember all the times we did it and still had to get up early for work?" they both started laughing once again

"Welcome back whore!" smirked Brooke as they linked arms

...

"Hey ma, what's going on?" he asked smiling

"I thought you'd be hungry" she replied handing him a sandwich

"You read my mind" he chuckled hungrily accepting the delicious looking sandwich "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing, I just feel like I haven't talked to my son in awhile; like really catching up."

"Well have a seat" he said as he patted a spot next to him pushing away his laptop. "Where's Lil?"

"She's in her room playing tea party" she laughed "and Andy had some stuff he had to take care of."

He nodded his head

"How are you doing honey?"

"Other than the fact that Dan had a miraculous recovery I'm peachy" he replied with sarcasm

"I take it you still haven't forgiven him?"

"Not by a long shot. I-I could have killed him here that day you know?" he said looking down the hall

"I know Luke."

"I just don't understand how he gets chance after chance and Keith," he side, Keith didn't. It's just-"

"Not fair? I know sweetie" she said squeezing his hand. "His day will come and he'll get what he deserves."

"But when ma?" he asked aggravated "Lil and I both lost our fathers and you lost your husband" he roared

"We didn't lose him honey, he's always with us"

"I know ma, but it's not the same. Why did god take the wrong Scott; and why did I get his genes?" he asked enraged?

"Luke-"

"I don't at all regret being a Scott ma, because I got to know the real Nathan and experience the love a child deserves from my only father figure Keith, but why did I get his damn genes?"

"Listen to me honey" she said as she cupped his face. "You may have his genes, but you will _never_ be him. Do you hear me? You will never be Dan Scott. Keith and I raised you better than that. If you ever get lost along the way, you look deep within here" she said placing her hand on his heart and you keep faith. He's always with you, protecting and guiding you in the right direction."

He nodded his head as she smiled at her. "Thanks ma"

"That's why I'm here sweetie" she said returning the smile "So you and a beautiful brunette huh?" she smirked

"She's my world, my every thing ma. I know it might sound cliché-"

"Honey it doesn't" she replied cutting him off as she cupped his cheeks in her hands. "I know you're thinking that because you did propose to Peyton then Lindsey but please, please do not propose to Brooke until you're absolutely sure."

"Trust me ma, if I was to propose to her right now, I'd send her running off scared. She's already insecure about our relationship as is, but I know she doesn't doubt my love for her. I can tell you though, that she is _the_ one for me. When I think about my future, I-I see us a power couple; Brooke and I" he said smiling. "I'm going to be a famous novelist and she's going to have her own fabulous fashion line; and we'd have time to have a big family. 2 boys and a girl" he chuckled slightly embarrassed that he's telling this to his mother. "I'll coach little league and she'll bake treats for the team" he paused as he chuckled as Karen joined him laughing. She then wrapped her arms around him tighter as he then snuggled up against her like he use to when he was a child.

"What else honey?" she asked as she played with his hair.

"We'll spend summers at our beach house and winters in the south of France; but it wouldn't matter where we are ma, as long as we're together." he said as he felt tear drops land on his arm.

"Ma, are you crying?" he asked as he looked up at her

"Tears of happiness" she replied "It just makes me so happy to see you happy. When I look at your _pretty girl_" she grinned as he blushed "I don't see the once broken, scared high school girl I use to know. I see the sophisticated, beautiful, talented-caring, and full of happiness and love _Brooke Davis._ She's always loved you Lucas from beginning and I can see it in her eyes or the way her face lights up when she talks about you or when you enter a room."

"I know that I've hurt her so much in the past ma, and I wish I could take it all back but I can't. I love her so much that it hurts" he sighed. "When we're together it just feels right, _perfect; _actually would be the best word to describe it; and when we're apart it feels like I've lost a part of me."

"You're in love my boy" she smiled "Don't dwell on the past Lucas, focus on the future honey" she smiled.

"Luwkie's in love? Ewwww" shrieked Lily as she jumped on top of him landing right in the middle as it sent them all laughing

"Ewww huh?" he chuckled as he tickled her like there was no tomorrow. Just then his phone beeped as it sent a smile to his face. "Hi baby; flight lands on Sunday evening at 2pm; don't be late Broody. Meet you at the front entrance. Sorry I couldn't call you-late for a meeting like always. Can't wait to see you-love you! Xoxo Brooke"

...

"2 weeks later"

"See this is what happens when we go out! I should have never listened to you in the first place" sneer Brooke as Rachel closed the door after entering her office.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please, calm down. You're pretty much all finished with the designs except for a few finishing touches, and besides I've gone out every day of the week plus weekends" she explained as she counted her fingers smiling "and you slut have joined me only 3 days; 3 days out of the whole entire week. I'm not feeling the love here Brookie. I honestly think you've turned into a prude."

"A prude?!" she exclaimed looking up from her sketches "It just so happens that I've been crazy busy working on _oh_ you know on these designs to keep our _oh_ you know doors and business open to pay all these _oh you know_ employees" she snapped out of frustrations

"Okay whoa take a breather. What's going on Brooke?"

She put down her sketches as she skimmed through her emails "It's called stress!" she snarled. "You should try it sometimes" she exclaimed. "Look Rach, I don't have time to fight with you right now. We have a meeting in like 20mins, and I've got to go over all these sketches and the design boards" she pointed too the ones set up in her office "are all wrong, not to mention who ever was the brainyack behind dressing my mannequins are _so_ fired! How hard is it to follow simple instructions?!

"Brooke-" said Rachel

"God, then there's not getting to see or talk to Lucas; but then again I'm leaving Sunday afternoon which you're going to have to hold down the fort by the way while I'm gone. You know what, I don't even know if it's best to take off right now especially-"

"Brooke-" she yelled once again

"WHAT?!"

"You're rambling!" she pointed out as Brooke sat back down "Will you freaking Relax!" she shouted

She sighed "Can things get any worst?" she asked as her phone beeped "Damn it" she shouted throwing her phone on her desk

"_What_? Did Lucas break up with you via email and get back with Peyton?" she chuckled

Brooke almost lost it to that comment "If you're trying to piss me off, you're really succeeding but I advise you to bite your tongue Rachel before-"

"Alright, alright I get it. Too soon to joke" she sneer "You should be happy, you're going home Sunday where a certain blue eyed brooding blonde will be waiting for you; more than ready to rip your clothes off and have you shout out his name all night long" she smirked as Brooke was not pleased nor really listening "not to mention you're both sex _deprived_ since it's been what 2 weeks or so since you've seen each other; which will mostly likely mean that you' probably won't even make it though the door before you tear apart each other's clothes and get it on like bunnies"

"Rachel" she exclaimed irritated. "Get out or get to work. I'm not really in the mood to waste time" she snapped

"Geez, PMS much? What does the email say McBitchy?" she asked as she rolled her eyes at the death stare she was receiving.

"Glenda's moving her wedding date up to December" she replied rubbing her temples

"Well that's good. Now you have what over a year to start and finish her dress"

"No smart one, December as in this Christmas, you know 2months from now!"

"Oh didn't see that coming. You think she's pregnant?"

"Rachel!" yelled Brooke beyond annoyed "This is not good, this is not good" she started saying as she paced back and forth. "What am I going to do?"

"For starters, how about taking a deep breath. Okay fist off, have you started designing the dress?"

"Duh! You're talking to a girl who loves weddings here" she said handing her the unfinished sketch

"_Right_, how could I have ever forgotten that? You were like the wedding Nazi!" she laughed

"You're seriously not helping me here" she replied irritated

"Hey it's beautiful, she'll love it. Why not start on it next week? You're like wonder woman, I know you can work your magic Davis"

"Why not start it next week?" she exclaimed "Have you forgotten that the Macy's account is due in like _oh_ a week and half from now, and these sketches are nearly finished and then we have to put on a fashion line-"

"Which is my department by the way" Rachel cut in

"Not to mention the girls at the Tree Hill store don't have a clue what the hell they're doing and on top of all that, the flipping wedding materials are being delivered to the Tree Hill store. God I need Millie" she groaned "I need her to fix everything for me"

"BROOKE PENELOPE DAVIS" shouted Rachel as she got her attention. "Would yah seriously get a hold of you! Geez, what is going on with you here? You're normally always on top of it."

Brooke stayed quiet as she sighed throwing herself back in her chair holding back her tears

"_Brooke Davis_ does NOT freak out!" she said raising her voice. "Rachel Gatina" she said outlining herself with her fingers in the air "on the other hand DOES! So why don't you sit down your ass down and tell me what the hell is really going on."

"Look we don't have time for this right now. There's a conference meeting waiting for us and I haven't even-"

"Like hell! We're so finishing this conversation right now. The meeting can wait; now tell me what the hell has gotten you so worked up or so help me god I will kick your ass right now-and don't think for a minute I won't do it!"

She stayed quiet as they both held a vicious stare with one another

"Damn it Brooke, NOW!"

She sighed as she opened her desk drawer and tossed something in front of stubborn Rachel

"What does this have-"

Brooke stayed quiet

Rachel then flipped threw the pages as a book marked-highlighted section caught her eyes. She then read it aloud _"But in that moment, my triumph was not a state championship, but simple clarity: I was now and would always be in love with Peyton Sawyer."_ "I don't get it; Brooke why would you-"

"That's just it, I didn't Rachel" she replied as she crossed her arms at her chest

"I'm here to see Brooke Davis"


	20. What Do You Want

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or is in any way affiliated with OTH- I'm just a huge BRUCAS FAN!! :0)

I wanted to thank everyone who has been "**Story alerting**" and "**Favorite Authoring**" my fan fic! You guys totally **R**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**c**K**!! It means a lot that you want to keep up with it! As you can tell by the length of my chapters, I'm putting a lot of thought, energy and time into them, especially by the quickness of my updating!! Comments and Feed Backs are greatly appreciated! You honestly don't know how much they totally make my day!! S**o**O**o**O**o**O**o** please show me some lovin'!! hehe :0)

**A/N:** OM**Freakin**G! LET ME TELL YOU, THAT YOU GUYS ALL FREAKIN' RoOoOoOoOoCK! I WAS SoOoOoOooO AFRAID THAT YOU WOULDN'T LIKE THE CHAPTER... BUT **PHEW!!** WoOoOoHoOoOo! THANK YOU SoOoOoOoOo MUCH FOR ALL THE AMAZING COMMENTS AND REVIEWS!! I WAS SoOoOoOoO **EXCITED** AND **EXTREMELY THRILLED** TO HEAR FROM YOU ALL!! ALL YOUR COMMENTS HAVE MADE MY FREAKING DAY SoOoOooO THANK YOU? THANK YOU **FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEAR**T!! I HOPE THAT ALL MY FUTURE CHAPTERS WON'T LET YOU DOWN!! MUAHz! **L**o**V**e- Phearywinkle!! :0)

**I'd like to especially thank:**

Princesakarlita411

Toddntan

Flipflopgal

Tanya2byour21

Iz-Belle991

Sophia-Chad

TeamxxBrucasxx

Kimmers

BRUCAS1

**For all your comments & Reviews!! I totally lLove, lLove lLove, you guys!!**

Here's the next Chapter... Enjoy :0)

...

"Elaborate"

"It came in a gift wrapped box with my name on it. So I opened it and I come to find a copy of Luke's book which I thought was really odd, since I already received a personalized one from Luke himself when it first came out"

"Uh uh"

"I opened it and skimmed through it not thinking too much about it, and that's when I found that"

"You mean this book marked-highlighted section?"

"Yeah"

"So what; now you're all insecure about your relationship with Luke once again?"

"I've always been insecure when it came to this Bermuda love triangle of death" she replied rubbing her temples

"Okay, I've never actually read his book, but didn't he write this like what a lon-"

"It doesn't matter when he wrote it Rachel. What matters is that he did, and I'm proud of him as a writer, but it just sucks that he-"

"Pretty much confessed his love to Peyton for the whole world to see." she asked as she finished her best friend's sentence

"Yeah!" she snapped "How do I compete with that? How can he fall out of love with her just like that?"

"Brooke-"

"You don't understand how hard it was reading the contents of that book Rach not to mention trying to forget about it but now it's like it's been rehashed all over again. I know Lucas wasn't trying to hurt me, but in the end it still does. It was like his love for me was nothing compared to his love for Peyton" she exclaimed

"Look, I honestly think you're analyzing this way too much. You and I both know that he'll always love and care for Peyt-"

"What's the difference?" she exclaimed "It's like freaking de ja vu. I had the same damn conversation with Luke back in high school and still we couldn't make it as a couple. What makes you think we can now?"

"Well for starters he wants to be with you and not Peyton. Why can't you understand that?! Besides the reason why you guys didn't make it then was because you pushed him away and didn't fight for him like he fought for you!"

"What was the point? I was going to get my hea-"

"Don't give me that crap Brooke!" she yelled

She closed her eyes as she sighed

"Look, we're not in high school anymore so let the damn drama stop for crying out loud. I know you have your insecurities about this because you've been hurt so many times in the past, but the way I see it is-you have two options. (1) You walk away from it now and cut him out of your life for good or (2) you let him love you and have faith that every relationship has a happy ending. Don't push him away when things get tough; push him to let you in. Isn't that what you've always wanted? To be loved unconditionally?"

"Yeah but-"

"But nothing" she cut her off. "You have to be willing to fight for him Brooke. I'm not making or excusing any of his actions in the past, but it's the present; _this_ is what counts now" she said tapping her index finger against Brooke's desk as she spoke "Think about your future and decide what you want. You're rich and famous, you have friends and family who love you; _excluding your parents-_ not to mention a multi-million dollar C/B's company under your belt. If you believe in your heart and soul that Lucas Scott is _the_ guy for you like he always says he is, then you get on that plane Sunday and go home to see him-And if he isn't the one, then you can stay here and feel sorry for yourself for letting your insecurities win." With that said she stood up and headed towards the door.

Brooke was beyond speechless. "When did Rachel, _Rachel_ of all people give a rat's ass about _love_? Not to mention she was right on the ball all along. _Damnit_!"

"There! That's my two cents for you; but my advice, stop running scared like a little coward and let love in. You're one lucky slut, you know that?" she asked as Brooke made eye contact with her. "I would give anything to be loved like you, let alone be loved by _Lucas Scott_" she smirks. "That just sweetens the pot" she winked as Brooke finally broke out in a smile

"Come on get off your ass, we still have a meeting to get to that's been delayed for about 45mins thanks to you and your _Brooke Davis_ drama!" she joked as she extended her hand out for Brooke to grab.

"Thanks for being amazing!" said Brooke as she pulled Rachel in for a hug

"Yeah, yeah I know. Tell me something I don't know" she chuckled. "Besides, what are friends for slut!" she replied bumping hips with her as they linked arms laughing.

"Wait, wait I forgot the design boards" she shrieked as Rachel shook her head laughing.

"Brooke" he said excitedly as both girls stopped in their tracks

...

"Come on Nate, lets' see what you got!" shouted Quentin as he checked in the ball one on one

Practice went on for awhile as they really got into the game. Just then Nathan did a fake out to the left, twisted to the right; then slam dunked!" roaring with excitement as he came down

"Alright, alright you got me old man" he smirked as he followed in Nathan's footstep and did one on his own "Where's Jamie today?" he asked tossing the ball over to Nathan as he starting shooting free throws

"He wanted to play with Lily today"

"Today?" he asked baffled "If you haven't noticed, the little man he hasn't been here for over a week. What's more fun then hanging out with us guys here at the river court and playing ball?" he asked chuckling

"I don't know man, kids have a mind of their own." he replied as he shot a few more free throws. He knew exactly why Jamie hasn't been back. "How's tutoring coming along?" he asked changing the subject

"It's going good"

"What, to the point of enjoying it?"

"Yeah, Ms. H Scott is something I tell you. She's hard but fair. She's a really good teacher"

"Yeah she is. She sees something in you Q, just like the rest of us so don't let us down!"

"Don't worry, I plan on beating you at your own game" he smirked as he stole the ball from Nathan and slam dunked it once more as Nathan shook his head at him.

The game went on for another couple of hours as they called it an afternoon.

"Hey baby, how was practice today?"

Nathan smiled as he kissed his wife. "It was good. Quentin does know how to piss me off"

She laughed "Jamie at Karen's?"

"Yeah" he sighed taking a sip of his Gatorade. "The guys and I are starting to really miss him" he replied.

"What are we going to do about him? Do you think we should have him talk to someone?" she asked worried as she sat down

"Do you really think that's wise Hales? I mean he's 5 and I don't know how comfortable he'll be talking to a complete stranger."

"Yeah, you're right" she sighed. Sweetie, if it doesn't get any better we're going to have to do something. I'm starting to miss our baby boy" she said as she got teary eyed. "Karen tells me that Lily and Jamie fight all day long but once she asks what's going on they stop talking but then awhile later they're at it again."

"Well, Luke did mention that Brooke wants to give it a try-"

"Brooke? OMG! Why hadn't I thought of that?" exclaimed Haley. "I mean, she and Jamie are really close and maybe, just maybe he'll open up to her since he won't talk to us-"

"Exactly baby our thoughts exactly. She'll be home this weekend for a couple of days."

"Perfect"

...

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"I-I came to see how you were doing and because I missed you"

"I'll leave you two alone" said Rachel as she walked towards the conference room "Owen" she said smiling as he returned the smile "Don't be too long Brooke, meeting awaits"

"Oh god, not this again Owen" she replied in frustrations. "You shouldn't be here; wait how did you know I was even in New York?" she asked as he followed her into the office

"Well when you didn't pick up or return any of my calls I went by the store and the girls told me"

"_Damn those girls_" she yelled out loud in her head "_So fired- _Well I thought I made my self clear the last time, so I didn't think we had anything to ta-"

"Brooke-"

"Look Owen, I said what I had to say that night and there's nothing for us to talk about."

"Fine I'll talk and you listen" she stayed quiet. "I don't have time to do this now; I'm really late for a meeting."

"Please I'm begging. Here me out"

"Fine!" she replied sitting down crossing her arms at her chest. "You've got 5minutes" she replied looking at her watch. "Starts now"

"I miss you, and I really care about you" he started off saying as he paced back and forth "and I'm sorry for being a total jack ass about the whole baby thing. I blame my insecurities for that. What I don't get is the fact that just because I wasn't ready to play a father figure to some kid, you're going to old that against me" he accused a little pist off.

"You so did not just say that" she exclaimed appalled as he stayed quiet

"I know you're upset but for crying out loud Brooke, the kid wasn't even yours, mine or _ours_"

She was now fuming "That was so NOT the point Owen!" she shouted. "Angie was one of the best things that happened to me. Regardless if she was "yours, mine or _ours_" she said using air finger quotes "or not, she needed someone there to give her some TLC and nourish her into getting better before or after her surgery. Thanks to Lucas and I, she will live a long and healthy life" she said as she noticed his face fall at the mention of Luke's name.

"I was scared-"

"And you didn't think I was?" she snipped "I knew deep down inside that I was in way over my head, and at times I wanted to walk away from it all way before she even came into my life, but once she was placed into my arms I knew everything was going to be okay."

"I know, ad I-I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you and I'm sorry that I ran but if you'd just give me a second chance, I'll show you that I've changed. I realized how empty my life is without you not to mention how important family is to you. I need you in my life Brooke and I do want a family with you but-"

"But not someone else's child _right_?" he stayed quiet "Owen" she sighed "I'm not upset with your nor do I hate you, but to be honest I was very disappointed in you"

"Which is total crap by the way" he snickered as she glared at him

"Look, I don't know if you'd call what we had between us a relationship or not-"

"It was to me Brooke" he cut in

"But it was fun while it lasted, but who are we kidding?" she asked "We're not good together."

"Don't say that Brooke" he begged as he placed a firm grip on her arms

"It's just that I realized I want a family of my own someday even if the child isn't mine or not but-"

"And I'm willing to give it a try Brooke. I will learn to love the child like my own as long as I have you by my side" he replied as he cut her off

"Owen, saying it doesn't mean anything" she said as she tried to get out of his grasp "It's not just about a child, it's about who we are, and I think that maybe we're better off as friends if anything, but not as a couple."

"Brooke-"

"You see I want it all, I do; the love, happiness, marriage, babies a future but I want it with Lucas" she said as she took a step back away from him. "I'm in love with him, always have and always will be. I'm sorry Owen, I'm not trying to hurt you but that's just how I feel. I hope this is enough closure for you to understand that there could never be an _Us_ again" she said as she started grabbing her design boards. "I'm sorry, but if you'll excuse me I'm very late for a meet-"

"Marry Me" he shouted as she froze with her eyes opened wide and mouth dropped open in complete shock.

...

"Hey Luke?" said Jake as he walked up to him at the River court

"Hey man?" he replied as both guys did their guy handshake.

"What's going on?"

"Just clearing my head" replied Luke as Jake took the seat next to him

"Best place to do it" he replied as they both looked at their surroundings

"Sure is. What about you? What's going on?"

Jake sighed "Nothing, just felt like I needed a walk since your mom has Jenny"

"Come on Jake, you wouldn't be out here if it was nothing"

He grabbed the basketball that was placed in between Luke's feet "I-I guess I'm just worried about Peyton" he replied as Lucas flinched to the name

Lucas was about to say something as Jake cut him off

"I know you're all upset with her believe me, I do because I am too but she's still our friend Luke- and before you say anything" he said putting his hands up in defense "Peyton to me is Brooke to you"

Lucas stared at him not surprised nor shocked as he nodded his head in understanding what he meant. He then glanced out into the water as he spoke. "Why are you upset with her?" he asked

"Because of what happened here that night when all hell broke loose" he replied "I went over to see her the next day and-"

"And?"

"I don't know if you want to hear it or not Luke" he replied as he kept his eyes on calm water.

"Try me" he replied

"She told me you we're her safety net" he replied. "She was tired of me leaving or _escaping_ as she put it, that she went running back to you. She knew that you were the _one_ person who would always be there to save her"

"And by that, she was selfish enough to hurt her best friend!" he exclaimed. "Why did you tell her to come back to Tree Hill if you were in love with her?"

"Because I knew part of her still loved you. I couldn't marry her if she still had feelings-"

"You asked her to marry you?"

"No, she asked me" he replied "She never told you?"

"No" he shook his head utterly shocked

"I asked her to marry me a couple of years ago and she said no, and now I know why" he chuckled

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be buddy"

"I-I wanted her to be sure that she was ready to settle down with me before we took that big step you know? I have Jenny to think about too"

Lucas nodded his head

"So I thought since I didn't hear from her again, she realized that she was still in love with you. It hurt yeah, but I was happy that she was happy. I knew you'd take good care of her."

"I guess that's the time both our lives fell apart" sighed Luke as Jake nodded his head

"I'm sorry that you and Brooke had to go through that. Mostly Brooke"

Lucas nodded his head. "The sad thing about it all though," he said looking at Jake "Is that Brooke and I, we were happy and in love and the next thing I know she breaks up with me and gives me this crap that she stopped missing me."

"But she didn't. You heard her that night Luke"

"Yeah, but I was stupid enough to believe it and I pretty much stopped fighting for her and eventually got back with Peyton." he sighed "I never stopped loving her though, but it was too hard to be a boyfriend to one and just a friend to the other. She gave me up to Peyton Jake. She was afraid I would have broken her heart again, and I wouldn't have. I was so in love with her; I was on top of the world" he chuckled "It might sound selfish in all, but when I finally realized and accepted the fact that Brooke no longer wanted anything to do with me, and knowing that Peyton still did, I settled for Peyton. "But you have to understand though Jake, that I didn't know that you-"

"I know Luke" he replied "I don't blame you" he said looking down at the ground "About Brooke, did you know?"

"Not a clue" he replied frustrated "and I hate myself for it! I should have known that something wasn't right. I mean yeah Brooke has her insecurities about our relationship, but it was her who fought for us this last time. I should have known" he repeated again as he threw his face into his hands

"It's not your fault Luke. But for what it's worth, now you both know that your love is real, it can overcome anything. Come on, look at what you both had to go through, but in the end you found your way back to one another. That has to mean something right?"

"You're right, thanks buddy. You still love her don't you?" he asked as he patted his shoulder

"Yeah I do, always have and always will."

"You should talk to her Jake; she needs you. After everything that went on that night, she probably hates herself more than anything. To make matters worst, I said some horrible things to her out of anger when she told me she was sorry and that she was leaving town for awhile"

"She's leaving town?" he exclaimed jumping up to his feet not realizing what Lucas just said "What about her studio? I've got to find her" he said as they did their guy handshake

"Hey Jake" he said as Jake turned around "I'm glad we had this talk tonight, it's been awhile. Good to have you home for awhile"

"Thanks buddy" he replied as he walked off

...

_Brooke saw the same amount of shock on Rachel's face_

"_Did he just p-propose to you?" Rachel asked as she glanced from Brooke to Owen, then Owen to Brooke_

_Brooke was speechless, completely shocked is more like it "Oooow," she yelped in pain as Rachel pinched her "What the hell Rachel?" she barked rubbing her arm_

"_Well at least now we know we're not dreaming" she smirked_

"_You and me both" she said as she turned around to face him. She then saw that tiny bit of hope he had in his eyes as she absolutely lost it "Are you crazy?!" she shouted "Marry you?! Marry you OWEN?! What the hell are you thinking?!" she said as she smacked him upside the head. "Please tell me this is some kind of joke!"_

"_Okay, I wasn't expecting that reaction" he retorted_

"_Well what type of reaction were you expecting?!" she asked baffled_

"_Oh boy" said Rachel as she watched this madness unfold "Hey Tiff, apologize to the staff in the conference room on behalf of Ms. Davis and reschedule the meeting pronto" she shouted as she closed the door behind her._

"_WELL?!" she yelled_

"_I don't know happiness, excite-" his voice slowly faded as he caught Rachel signaling him to stop talking "Look I can't lose you Brooke. When I look into the future-"_

"_Eh, uh, eh! STOP!" she sputter as she held up her right hand "Go no further. We already talked about this, there is no __**Us**__, and there will never be an __**Us **__Owen. We tried it once and it didn't work out. Marry you, marry you?! What are you thinking proposing to me?! I'm in love with Lucas!__** Lucas Scott,**__ oh you know blue-eyed, brooding blonde from Tree Hill; coaches for the Raven, famous Novelist; use to be an ex-boyfriend but now currently my boyfriend. See I can see him proposing to me. But you?! HA" she rambled as Rachel sat there and continued glancing from one to the other._

_Rachel actually felt bad for Owen since Brooke was being McBitchy, but she couldn't blame her. That's what happens when she starts to freak out. "Brooke Davis drama" she smirked chuckling_

"_This is so not funny Rachel" she roared beyond flabbergasted as she continued to pace_

_Owen was irritated "Why are you even in here Rachel. This is between Brooke and I" he snapped as both girls turned to face him as Brooke was about to open her mouth to speak_

"_Hey I'm not the idiot who proposed to Brooke when he thought he was losing her; which by the way is the dumbest move since you pretty much just freaked her out even more! And to think I actually felt sorry for you since you were caught in the wraths of Brooke" Owen sighed as he rolled his eyes "Bite me Rachel" he barked_

"_Will you two stop it?!" Brooke yelled. "I'm still here you know? I can hear you Rachel" she said more then annoyed "Owen I think you should leave now, and lets' pretend that this" she said pointing from herself to him, then from him to her "never happened okay"_

"_No, it did happen and I'll do it again. Why can't you see that I love you? I'm in love with you? Lucas has hurt you so many times over and over, but you still give him another god damn chance! Why can't you give me the same chance Brooke?" _

"_Love me?!" she chuckled taken back. "You don't know anything about me! Except for the stuff I told you about, which by the way isn't enough for you to fall in love with! Besides you act like we've been dating for years, but we went out 4 or 5 times Owen! And FYI- Lucas was the first guy I ever truly fell in love with, and he has my heart and yes he has hurt me in the past; which you can not use against him by the way-" she exclaimed outraged_

"_Why not?!" he shouted aggravated "Why are you being so naïve Brooke? What is it going to take for you to realize he doesn't deserve you? You're better than that"_

_She glared over at Rachel, pleading for help as Rachel just shrugged her shoulders._

"_If you'd just give me the chance to make it all up to you and prove to you that I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis-"_

"_Oh dear god, this is not happening" she panicked as he pulled out a blue velvet box leaving the two girls in shock._

"_Brooke" he said as he stepped closer_

"_I've got to go, I've got to go" she exclaimed as she grabbed her sketches, design boards, phone and purse "Rachel, hold down the fort while I'm gone and I'll keep in touch; do not tell anyone about this! And you" she said pointing to Owen, "this is absurd; don't follow me! We're done here" she said running out the door. _

"_Go" she said nodding her head_

"_Brooke" shouted Owen "Brooke, come back!" he said as he attempted to follow her before Rachel stepped in_

"_You really are a bone head aren't you?" she heard Rachel scold Owen. "Tiff- change my flight from Sunday and find anything now and tell Rachel to call Lucas for me!" she ordered a mile a minute as she was already in the elevator"_

"_Wait, Ms Brooke. Ms-"_

"Ms, we're here."

Brooke woke up startled as she realized she feel asleep. "I'm sorry"

"Don't be sweetie; you enjoy your evening and thank you for flying Jet Blue. We hope to see you soon" smiled the flight attendant

"Are you alright slut? How was your flight?" _received_

"I'm better now that I'm far away from him. Sorry I took off like that, but I felt like I just couldn't breathe." _sent_

"You know it won't be long until he goes back to Tree Hill and try to convince you he's the guy for you Brooke Davis" _received_

"Shut up! I'm glad you find this amusing Rach! Where is he by the way?" _sent_

"He stormed off 30mins after you left. I kept him stalled as long as I could" _received_

"Maybe he'll finally get the damn picture that there's no me and him" _sent_

"You going to tell Lucas about this?" _received_

"I have too. It's something big you know? Hold down the fort for me until I get back. It won't be until next Monday" _sent_

"Just in time for the Macy's account Meeting. Good girl!" _received_

"Exactly. I'll have all the sketches and design boards finished. In the mean time, you get everything else organized over there, and make sure who ever dresses my mannequins know how to freaking follow instructions!" _sent_

"Yeah Yeah, I got it under control. Go have hot, passionate sex with your gorgeous-very sexy brooding blonde. We both know you're both sex deprived." _received_

Brooke started giggling as she read the text. "Shut up Rach!" sent. Just then she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist as it startled her. She didn't realize her surroundings as she was so focus on her text messages and emails.

…

"Peyton its' Hales. I just wanted to check in with you and see how you're doing. It's been awhile since we've last talked. Okay, call me soon." She said as she hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" asked Nathan

"Oh, I just left a message for Peyton. I'm worried about her baby. I feel bad that it all blew up like that"

"Yeah I know" he sighed "Lets' just hope Brooke doesn't chew your head off when she finds out you're trying to get in contact with her."

"You really think she'd be mad? I mean, Peyton doesn't really have any family and we're her bestest friends"

"Don't you remember high school? You were either on Team Brooke or Team Peyton"

Haley sighed. "Yeah I know, but that was so high school though. Brooke's changed Nathan. We all have and regardless if she's upset with Peyton or not, she's still worried about her. I bet you, deep down inside she'll be okay with it all."

"Whatever you say Hales" he smiled as he kissed her on the cheek

"Okay Peyton, where the heck are you?" she whispered as she tapped the phone against her chin

…

"Have I told you how much I've missed you Pretty girl" he whispered into her ear as he kissed her cheek working his way down her jaw line towards her lips.

She then turned around still in his embrace, as she wrapped her arms around his neck "Not as much as I've missed you handsome" she replied as their lips melted into each other.

"I'm glad you're home baby" he smiled as he brushed the back of his hand against her cheek.

"Me too" she smiled nodding as she leaned up on her tippy toes and pulled him in for another passionate kiss. They stared deeply into each other's eyes as he cleared his throat "So, uh you ready to go?" he asked moments later after they finally pulled apart

"Uh huh" she nodded as her cheeks turned red

"Where's all your lug-"

"Long story; short version- I pretty much ran out of the office, jumped into the limo and went straight to the airport and here we are"

"Hmm okay" he said curious. "I want the long version but this will do for now" he replied as he took her design boards in one hand and entwine his fingers with hers as he brushed his lips against her hands sending a chill down her spine. "Shall we go?"

"We shall. So baby, did you get a lot of your writing done like I recommended?" she asked kinking her eye brows as he chuckled.

"Oh you have no idea baby girl" he replied as she squealed causing him to grin.

By the time they reached her house Lucas's arms once again found its' way around her waist, as she felt his soft lips against her skin leaving a trail of kisses down her neck. She couldn't seem to function correctly on unlocking the door as she stood there struggling with him smirking right behind her. As soon as they heard the lock turn she pushed open the door as they stumbled inside. Their lips immediately found one another as Lucas kicked the door closed with his foot; carefully setting down her design boards. She then tugged at the hem of his shirt as she pulled it over his head quickly removing other items of his clothing leaving him in just his boxers. His lips once again found hers as his hands roamed her fully clothed body. "You-choose-today-of-all-days-to-wear-a-button-up-blouse-pretty-girl" he whispered in between kisses he chuckled. Not wanting to waste anymore time; with one swift movement, he sent all her buttons flying all over the floor.

"You just love doing that don't you broody?" she grin as he hungrily brushed his lips against hers pushing her up against the wall. She then wrapped her arms around his neck as she grinded her front against his as he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her away from the wall. He then lifted her up as she tightly wrapped her legs around his waist. They then made their way up the stairs towards her king size bed as he gently laid her down. "What?" she blushed as she realized he was staring deep down into her eyes.

"Nothing, it's just that I've missed you pretty girl. You're so beautiful you know that?" he asked as he took the sight of her naked body before him as one of his hands ran through her hair, leaving the other to caress her delicate soft skin.

"Is that so baby?" she asked playfully as her hands rested at the top of his shoulders as he nodded. Her fingers then slid down his muscular chest as she slowly tugged at the elastic part of his boxers. She then shook her eye brows at him as he couldn't help but chuckle. He then leaned down as he took her lips into his as she lifted her hips and grounded into his causing him to moan. She then smiled into his lips as she nodded her head at his hardness. He then deepened the kiss as he placed them down her neck towards the valley of her breast taking one into his mouth as he gently fondled the other one. He then slid his tongue down her tummy as he traced a circle around her belly button causing her to moan with pleasure sending a chill down his spine. "Too much clothing" she whispered as he solemnly agreed. With that, he lifted up his hips allowing her to push down his boxers; as he slowly pulled down her black lace panties and tossing them to the floor. He then worked his way back up as he placed wet kisses on the inside of her legs, pushing them apart as he reached her thighs as it tightened to his touch, leaving her legs vibrating against his shoulders. He then slid one finger against her folds parting the delicate skin feeling the slick heat of her arousal, as he slid one finger into her just enough so she can feel the invasion. Lucas let out a loud groan giving away at his own excitement. He then pushed his fingers in deeper giving her what her body begged for as her hands grabbed the blankets letting out a sound of pleasure. "Oh god Luke" she yelled as he wrapped his mouth against her sensitive flesh as she began panting. He then slid his fingers in and out, licking and nibbling as her breathing became more and more rapid. She was getting closer and closer as her back arched higher and high until she reached climax. She let out a cry of pleasure as she trembled against the orgasm. His touch then gently drew circles around her sensitive pink button as he sucked driving her right through her release. He then took his fingers as he pushed them once again deeper into her as her second climax arose causing her to scream his name.

She then managed to flip them so she was no on top straddling him. She pressed her hands against his chest as she started kissing him passionately. His lips were firm and hot against hers as he ran his hands in her hair. She took his bottom lip into her mouth, as their tongues wrestled against one another. His lips found her neck once again as she slighted tilted her head giving him access. He then once again placed kisses down the valley between her breasts as he gave them equal attention.

"Pretty girl, I want to be in you, feel you; make love to you" he whispered shakily in her ear as she moaned in pleasure clenching down onto his shoulders. He smiled as he enfolded his hands around her waist as she position herself at the tip of his erection. She managed to sink down so she could fully take him as it sent electrifying vibration throughout her body in pleasure. "Oh god Lucas" she cried as she moved back up and down, this time further than before as his hands tightened around her sending her through another wave of climax.

"Luuuucassss" she panted "I-I need you baby" she moaned as a smiled plastered against his lips. She then lifted her body up and down as he slid in and out of her just to fill her in again as he worked his strong hips beneath her. They soon found a rhythm as she heard his breathing increase as he let out a cry of ecstasy.

"Tell me you love me pretty girl" he begged as he felt them reaching their climax once again. She then opened her eyes as she deeply stared into them. "Lucas, I love you, love you, love you baby" she shouted. A smile formed at his lips as he slid in and out of her again. Her hands then gripped his shoulder to stay balance as he took all her strength out of her. She leaned forward thinking that her body was going to shatter, but instead she felt his manhood press against something miraculous inside of her. "Oh god Luke" she screamed "Oh Pretty girl" he panted as he softly nibbled on her shoulder to try and control himself "I love you, love you, love you." he yelled as she felt a sensation expand throughout her body where his erection filed her. She then heard him moan with pleasure as she felt him pulsate, stretching inside her as he came. "Oh my god" they both exclaimed as it was perfect especially feeling him inside of her. She then toppled down on top of him as he wrapped his arms protectively around her stroking her back, still feeling the orgasms and internal spasms that still lingered. "Can we stay like this a little bit longer" she whispered as everything was perfect. "You're perfect Broody" she sighed as he chuckled. He then placed a kiss on the top of her forehead as she snuggled against him. "I love you Luke; my broody."

"I love you too pretty girl" he replied as they both drifted off to sleep.

…

"Well well well, if it wasn't for your stupidity from this afternoon; I'd totally say you're being very stalkerish" she smirked as she sat down next to him at the bar "Sulking I see"

"Look Rachel, I'm not in the mood to play you're stupid high school games" he replied annoyed "Now if you don't mind, I rather be alone"

She rolled her eyes at him "What are you drinking?" she asked

"Straight up vodka" he replied toasting one to her as he downed it

"What can I get you Ms?" asked the good looking bartender

"I'll have a-"

"2 more vodka's" answered Owen as Rachel turned to look at him

"What? You might as well join me for a drink" he replied "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you" he chuckled as she raised her eye brows at him

"2 beers" she shouted as the bartender nodded at her. "So why did you do it?" she asked as he turned to face her

"Do what?" he smirked

She rolled her eyes "Acting coy is not going to save your face. Why would you propose to her when you knew that she was in love with Lucas; and on top of all that, she was going through a lot of stuff? You do know that you pushed her further away right?"

"I-I was losing her Rachel" he replied as he twirled his shot glass around "I didn't know what else to do. I-I thought that if I'd ask her, a part of her would see that I was really trying" he sighed "I-I was falling hard for her but I got scared when she told me she was going to temporary adopt a child; a child, another human being Rachel"

"No shit Sherlock!" he glared at her

"2 more down here" he raised his hand. "I know I was a coward when I bailed on her, but I wasn't ready for that responsibility; and you know it surprised me when she was. I mean, I know that Brooke Davis was this wild party girl from high school especially when she showed up naked in the back seat of my car"

"She did?" Rachel asked shocked "What a slut; she never mentioned that piece of information to me before"

"Nothing happened between us though but I honestly think that, that night was the first time I've ever seen her in a different light"

"Well she was naked in the back seat of your car, I hope you got to see something at least" she joked as they both laughed

"You know very well that I might come off as a bad ass, but I'm always a gentleman" he replied taking a sip of his beer.

"Yeah" she replied. "That was one thing I loved about you Owen" she smiled at him sincerely

"I just don't understand why she won't let me prove to her that I'm willing to try as long as it makes her happy." he exclaimed

"Cheers" she said as the tapped his glass against hers "But I thought she made it clear to you that she wasn't going down that path again with you?"

"Yeah she did, but she also said the same thing about Scott, and still she kept giving him chances"

"Look Owen" Rachel said as she got his attention. "You've got to stop with this crazy idea of yours that she might come back to you or give you another chance because you and I both know it's not going to happen. You're in denial; so wake the hell up" she said smacking him from the back of his head.

"What the hell was that for?" he shouted rubbing his head

"Brooke loves Lucas, Lucas loves Brooke. Hence the fact that you're sitting here, by yourself at the bar drowning your sorrows away; whereas she's where she's supposed to be. Yeah, she may have given him up for her best friend's happiness, but for crying out loud, they've never stopped loving each other and now they've been given another chance at happiness.

"You're going to support your best friend in this ridiculous relationship?"

"Look, I'm not saying what Lucas did in the past was okay nor am I excusing it, but they love each other and if he makes her happy, then yes I'm going to support her. They're happy; and Luke's not a bad guy. He's actually pretty awesome if you get to know him. Don't you want to see her happy even if it is with Lucas?"

He stayed quiet "2 more drinks" he called out as Rachel shook her head in disbelief. "Incredible!"

"You've got it all wrong Rachel. She's told me in the past that she's always wanted the guy for her to fight for her, and that's what I'm going to do. I am going to fight nail and tooth to be with her. Lucas doesn't deserve her. She deserves to be with someone who will protect her, love and cherish her and-"

"Isn't that up to her to decide?" she asked as she sighed. "Well, this conversation was pointless; and since I've wasted a good couple hours with you and your nonsense I think I'm going to go." she exclaimed "I just hope you're ready to fight a losing battle; because earth to Owen you're not going to get the girl in the end. She already found her soul mate, so maybe you should try and consider moving on yourself" she said patting his shoulder. "Besides, you don't want to be that pathetic–loser ex-boyfriend who spends every day at the bar drinking his sorrows away pondering over his ex who wouldn't give him the time of day, would you now?" With that said, she got up and toasted to him one last time with their last shot and headed towards the door. "Oh and Owen" she said as he turned around and faced her "Thanks for saving me that day" she smiled as he nodded in understanding."

…

Brooke woke up to a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, as a memory of last night's event came flooding back sending a smile to her face. She then softly caressed his cheek with the back of her hand as she watched him sleeping peacefully. It felt so good to be in his arms again, that she never wanted to leave this exact moment in time. "I spoke to soon" she cursed as she silenced her phone before waking up Lucas. She glanced at the clock and realized it was no one other than Rachel, so she untangled herself from Lucas's grip and pulled the covers over his beautiful toned torsos. She threw on her favorite sweater of all time as well as a pair of Victoria secret boy shorts; kissed Lucas one last time before making her way towards the kitchen.

"How was it?"

"Rachel! A girl never kisses and tells" she smirked

"Wipe that stupid smirk off your face and give me the damn details you whore"

"Wow, someone really needs to get laid" she replied as they both broke out into laughter "But if you must know" she smiled "It was amazing, mind-blowing, incredible, and oh so satisfying" she grinned

"You whore!" scoff Rachel as they continued laughing

Rachel then filled her in with her conversation with Owen at the bar as Brooke was annoyed

"I said what I had to say to him Rach, and it's done and over with."

"I still can't believe he proposed like that"

"I know right?!" asked Brooke. "What the hell was he thinking?" she asked as there was a knock at the door.

"Well well well, my prodigal daughter returns" smirked Victoria

"Hey, I'm going to have to call you later. Looks like the garbage man forgot the trash standing at my door. What do you want?" she asked irritated

"Now, now. Is that anyway to talk to your mother?"

"My mother's here? Really? Where?" she asked sarcastically looking around the room "Because all I see is a cold hearted-bitch standing in front of me" she replied crossing her arms at her chest

"Not a morning person I see" she smirked as she walked in

"Cut the crap Victoria. What the hell are you doing here? How did you even know I was eve-nevermind" she sighed

"I've come for the sketches and to tell you that I'm taking over the company. Seems like you can't handle it anymore since you're priorities are shot since you moved back to Tree Hill" she said looking Brooke up and down. "Shacking up and playing house with that Scott boy are we now?" she laughed as she picked up a picture of Brooke, Angie and Lucas

"Seriously not this again" she replied frustrated throwing her hands up as she spoke. "When are you going to wake up Victoria?! This is _**MY**_ Company, _**MY**_ Corporation, _**MY**_ designs, _**MY**_ magazine and you will not take it away from me!! You know what, I'm not going to fight with you so just leave" she said walking over towards the door

"Don't say I didn't warn you my darling" she said as she walked out the front door as Brooke slammed it shut

She sat at the counter with a cup of coffee in her hand as she continued working on her sketches just as she felt a strong pair of arms snake around her waist.

"Good morning pretty girl"

"Hmmm good morning Broody" she smiled as he leaned in and kissed her.

"So are we going to talk about why you're here so early?"

She got up and poured him a cup of coffee "Would you believe it if I said I really missed you and had to see you?" she asked innocently

"Yes I would believe it, but the fact that I got a message from Rachel explaining the change of plans so suddenly doesn't, not to mention the fact that you don't have any luggage. Especially when you and I both know you tend to over pack even if it's just for a couple of days" he chuckled

She rolled her eyes as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Brooke what's going on?" he asked as he sat down across from her

"Okay, okay. But promise me you won't get upset on what I'm going to tell you" He nodded as she filled him in

"He what?!" asked Lucas beyond livid.

"Don't make me say it again Luke" she replied looking through her sketches

"I'm going to kill him. What was he thinking?"

"That's exactly it; he wasn't Luke and it doesn't even matter because I love you, not him. I said all I had to say and it's done and over with" she said looking over at him

"It doesn't matter? Brooke, the guy propose to you" he said raising his voice "I think that's a pretty big deal especially if it freaked you out and sent you running home"

"That's only because I was stressed out to begin with. Who knew the guy would pull out a velvet-"

"He even had a ring?" exclaimed Lucas "I just thought he blurted it out and caught you off guard"

She nodded her head "But if it makes you feel any better, I jetted out of there way before he even got the chance to open the ring box.

"Oh that makes me feel so much better" he replied sarcastically

'Well hey, it gives you a chance to get me a very very big expensive beautiful ring and I won't have anything to compare it with; well except for Peyton and Lindsey's ring" she said as his face fell

"Okay, I'm so expecting a ring that will blow me out of the water" she added laughing.

"But he proposed to you!"

"Luke, baby you're going to have to get over it and believe me when I say it didn't mean anything. Yes, he proposed but it was only because he felt like he was losing me" she said walking over and standing in front of him

"What matter is you and me. If I really wanted to be with him I wouldn't be here with you. I would actually be celebrating my engagement with Rachel right about now" she smirked as he raised his eye brows at her "Kidding" she giggled

"Yeah laugh about it now, but I still don't think it's funny Brooke" he said sighing. "I'm suppose to be the only one who proposes to you" he pouted as she thought it was so cute

"Awww baby, and when you do, yours will be the only one I'll accept" she said wrapping her arms around his neck as she leaned up for a kiss. "Look Luke, I just wanted to be honest with you okay. I love you and only you. You are the guy for me and the only one I want a future with. As long as I have you in my life I know my life is complete." she said smiling as his lips found hers.

"I love you too Pretty girl" he said as he picked her up allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. "What do you say I show you personally that I _am _the only guy for you Brooke Davis" he smirked as she nodded leaning down and kissing him passionately.

...

"Hey handsome"

"Aunt Brooke!" exclaimed Jamie as his face lit up to her presence. He then ran over to her as they embraced in a hug

"Oh god, I've missed you so much buddy"

"I've missed you too! How long are you going to be home?"

"Till the end of the week buddy" she replied as she saw the disappointment in his face."Hey, hey" she said as she knelt down to his level. "I promise we'll have Jamie and Aunt Brooke time and we can do whatever you want. How does that sound?"

He nodded excitedly

"I've got some of your favorites in the back" she winked as he looked over at his mom. "Don't worry, I won't tell" she said smiling as he hugged her again and ran off

"You know he's going to be all hyper and it'll all be your fault" laughed Haley

"Tutor mom, come here" she said laughing as she pulled her into a hug

"I've missed you too Tigger" she smiled

"So how's everything going?"

"Good, just still worried about Jamie. Nathan and I have decided that if it doesn't work, maybe we should have him talk to someone you know?"

"Do you really think that's a good idea Hales? I mean he's 5 and talking to a stranger is-"

"I know" she exclaimed "But what are we supposed to do? He won't talk and it's scaring me Brooke. We've all tried and-"

"I know honey. Just give him some time; he'll come around. If you want, I'll talk to him and see if he'll talk to me"

"I think that would be a great idea" she smiled. "Thanks Brooke. I was wondering if you can watch him on Friday afternoon. Nathan has a doctor's appointment then and-"

"Say no more, I'd be more than happy to watch him. I miss my Jamie time" she smiled "I also miss my Naley time too; so we're going to have to get together soon"

Haley laughed "What about you? How are you?"

"Oh you know, stressed

Jamie get away from that mannequin" shouted Haley as they both started laughing as he was looking up her skirt "Well we better get going so you can get some work done and before my son destroys your store"

"Alright JimJam, I'll see you on Friday."

"Can't wait Aunt Brooke" he replied hugging her as they said their goodbyes.

"Brooke do you want us too-"

"No, it's okay go on, take off I'll close up. I have some stuff I have to do here anyways"

The girls nodded as they head out the door as she received a message alert. "Miss you pretty girl, dinner will be ready by 8. See you then. Love you-Lucas" _received_

"You're the best baby! Can't wait; I'm starving! Miss you and love you too. See you soon xoxo- Brooke" _sent_

She stayed for a couple more hours as she added the finishing touches to her sketches. "I'm finally done" she smiled at her accomplishments as she glanced over at the time. She then put them away locking up the drawer as she grabbed her coat. She then hit the light switch as she headed towards the door. "Ahhhhh" she screamed as everything went black.


	21. Tell Me It Was Only A Nightmare

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or is in any way affiliated with OTH- I'm just a huge BRUCAS FAN!! :0)

I wanted to thank everyone who has been "**Story alerting**" and "**Favorite Authoring**" my fan fic! You guys totally **R**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**c**K**!! It means a lot that you want to keep up with it! As you can tell by the length of my chapters, I'm putting a lot of thought, energy and time into them, especially by the quickness of my updating!! Comments and Feed Backs are greatly appreciated! You honestly don't know how much they totally make my day!! S**o**O**o**O**o**O**o** please show me some lovin'!! hehe :0)

**A/N:** OM**Freakin**G! LET ME TELL YOU, THAT YOU GUYS ALL FREAKIN' RoOoOoOoOoCK! I WAS SoOoOoOooO AFRAID THAT YOU WOULDN'T LIKE THE CHAPTER... BUT **PHEW!!** WoOoOoHoOoOo! THANK YOU SoOoOoOoOo MUCH FOR ALL THE AMAZING COMMENTS AND REVIEWS!! I WAS SoOoOoOoO **EXCITED** AND **EXTREMELY THRILLED** TO HEAR FROM YOU ALL!! ALL YOUR COMMENTS HAVE MADE MY FREAKING DAY SoOoOooO THANK YOU? THANK YOU **FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEAR**T!! I HOPE THAT ALL MY FUTURE CHAPTERS WON'T LET YOU DOWN!! MUAHz! **L**o**V**e- Phearywinkle!! :0)

**I'd like to especially thank:**

Toddntan

TeamxxBrucasxx

Princesakarlita411

Tanya2byour21

Brucas1

Iz-Belle991

PeterClaire

SoapFan4lyfe

Flipflopgal

Rosseyanna

Brucasfan224

Toploader

**For all your comments & Reviews!! I totally lLove, lLove lLove, you guys!!**

Here's the next Chapter... Enjoy :0)

...

"Hey pretty girl" he said smiling as he picked up the phone

"Hi L-Luke" she replied once she found her voice

"Baby it's late" he yawned as he looked over at the time. "I guess I fell asleep waiting for you" he chuckled. "When are you coming home?"

She stayed quiet

"Brooke, is something wrong?" he asked worried to her silence

"N-No, everything's fine. It's just I-I don't know how to tell you this, but I-I actually have to leave for NY in about 15minutes; actually I'm sitting at the airport now" she replied closing her eyes

"Wait what?!" he asked utterly shocked and confused as he sat up. "I thought you weren't leaving until next Sunday"

"That was the plan, but there's an emergency meeting tomorrow morning at 9am."

Lucas stayed quiet. "Brooke-"

"I'll talk to you soon" she said about to hang up

"Brooke-" she sighed "Is this about O-Owen?"

"Owen?" she repeated "Luke, this has nothing to do with Owen" she said now lowering her voice as she didn't want to attract attention

"Then why didn't you come home and tell me you're leaving?" he asked upset "Why are you doing this over the phone? I haven't seen you in 2 weeks and when I finally do get to see you, you leave 2 days later"

"It would have been harder for the both of us" she said as she pulled her coat tighter around her body as she fixed her scarf and sunglasses. "Look, I've got to board now; I'll call you later"

"Pretty girl-" he exclaimed as he noticed she wasn't her cheerie self

"I've got to go; I'll talk to you soon"

"Brooke-"

"Yeah Luke" she replied irritated

"I love you" he said as he felt defeated. He was losing her and he was terrified. He knew when it came to her work; there was no room on negoitiating about it.

"You too"

"_You too?_" he repeated "She never says _you too" _he said hurt

"Oh Luke, please don't come visit me anytime soon" _she knew him to well_. "I'm going to be so busy with the whole Macy's account and fashion show that I can't have an intruptions."

"But-"

"I'm sorry; I'll be home soon." _and that was that_

_Oh that's what it feels like to have your heart stabbed into millions of pieces. _

...

"Brooke honey, what's going on? You really scared me when you told me to come out and see you right away" she said closing the door behind her after entering the penthouse. "Not that I don't mind flying first class and taking a limo-" she chuckled "Brooke?"

"Hi" said Brooke as she slowly turned around and took off her sunglasses

Deb felt like she just got the wind knocked out of her as her knees were about to give out. "Oh my god honey, what happened to you" she exclaimed once she found her voice as tears welded up in her eyes. She walked over and pulled her into an embrace.

"I'm not going to cry"

Her fingers gently cupped Brooke's face as they pulled apart. She carefully examined her purple and black eyes, bruises and scratches all over her face, hand prints around her neck and a cut lip. "When were you attacked?"

"Last night at the C/B store in Tree Hill"

"Did you call the police?" she asked as she applied make up to Brooke's face

"No, I don't want too" she replied shaking her head

"Brooke, you have to file a police report or the insurance company won't accept the claim"

"No, I don't want too" she said once again firmer this time. "I have more than enough money for this"

Deb sighed "Do you know what's missing?"

"The computer, cash from the register and sketches from my new line. I pulled myself together after it happened and jumped on the next flight out." She explained

"Oh honey I'm so sorry" she said as they locked eyes. "I really think you need to get the police involved in this"

"No, I don't want to get the pressed involved. You can't tell anyone about this; not Lucas, Haley and Nathan, anyone. Please"

"Okay" she said nodding "I'm really against this though Brooke"

"I know, but thank you"

"Deb, you own a gun right?"

"I do"

"I want you to teach me how to use it" she said as there was silence.

"Brooke-"

"Please Deb. I need to feel safe in my own house" Just then her hands covered her mouth as she darted towards the bathroom.

"Brooke sweetie, are you alright?" she asked as she followed her worried. She knocked before entering as her heart broke at the sight of Brooke hunched over the toilet throwing up. She held back her hair as Brooke emptied her stomach; grabbing a hold of the tub as she slid down. Deb grabbed a wash towel as she started wiping her forehead.

"I'm fine. I think it's a stomach bug or the jitters" she said as she kept her eyes closed

"How long have you been throwing up?"

"For a few days"

"When was the last time you had something to ea-" just then her phone rang "Hold that thought, I'll be right back" she said as she stepped out

"Hello" she said as she picked up

…

2 days later

"Hey Luke, what's going on?" _Silence _"Luke" _Silence _"Luke, hello?" asked his best friend as she waved her hand back and forth in front of his face.

"Oh Hales, I'm sorry" he said once he snapped out of it "What's up?"

"You alright there? You seem to be deep lost in thought"

"I Just have a lot on my mind; but anyways, what can I do for you?"

"Okay" she chuckled. "Is Brooke here or did she already take off to the store? I went by her house on my way over but there was no answer" she said looking around

He looked over at her confused. "Uh Hales, she went back to New York a few days ago. I thought you knew" he replied now closing his laptop.

"What? Why didn't she call and tell me?"

"It all happened suddenly" he said as he sighed "Why what's going on? You guys had plans or something?"

"Yeah, she's supposed to watch Jamie this Friday while I take Nathan to his doctor's appointment." she said as she sat down. "She was suppose to talk to the kids and see what she can find out" she sighed "I've called her for the last 2 days and she's never once called me back which is so unlike her. I didn't want to stop by at first because I figured you guys wanted some alone time, but after a few days-"

"Well you're not the only one" he said as she looked at him curiously.

"Wait, what? Why? Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, we are" he said nodding his head "I mean I get the occasional text message or email here and there but we haven't had an actual conversation since she left"

"Really? That's not like Brooke; stress or no stress. What happened?"

"It's actually really strange Hales. She was working late one night and I guess I fell asleep waiting for her to come home so her phone call woke me up"

"Wait a minute" she said trying to take all this in "she called you instead of coming home to tell you personally that she was leaving?"

"Yeah" he nodded his head "I asked her the same thing. She said that it would have been too hard to do it face to face; but get this" he said as his best friend listen intently "by the time she called and explained everything, she was already at the airport" he exclaimed

"Okay that doesn't make any sense even for Brooke. Did you upset her?"

"No, not that I know of. I mean we had a good day even when she told me that Owen-"

"Owen what?" she asked confused

"He proposed to her" he said angry

"He what?!" exclaimed Haley

"Don't make me say it again Hales"

"So that's why she came home so soon"

"Bingo"

"You don't think this has to do anything with Owen do you?" she asked

"No" he replied. "She reassured me that she loves me. She said she told me because she wanted there to be no secrets between us"

"Well that's good. A relationship based on trust is a healthy one." Lucas nodded "So what's the reason she had to leave then?"

"Something about a very important meeting at 9; and that she's sorry but she'll see me soon"

"Huh" said Haley as she tapped her fingers against the dresser

"Yeah, and then I said I love you and you know what she said; she said you too"

"You too? Brooke never says _you too_. How did she sound?"

"Not like herself. I couldn't help but think something was bothering her; but it was like she was in a rush to get me off the phone" he replied

"And you still let her take off without making sure?" she snapped at him "Have you even called Rachel to see what's going on since Brooke wasn't picking up or returning any phone calls? I mean the girl is practically with Brooke 24 hours a day/7 days a week because of the deadlines; so she'll have answers for sure" she asked as she stood there with her arms crossed at her chest "Well?"

"No" he said holding up his hands in defense "She's been so stressed out lately with work, Victoria, and Peyton; oh yeah and now there's Owen. I didn't want to push her." He explained

Haley smacked Lucas on the back of his head "But you let her walk away _again_ without finding out if she's okay or not! Seriously Luke, its' not like her to leave just like that; stressed or not stressed. Brooke is pushing us away and you _jackass_, let her." she yelled fumed

"Hales, she told me not to go visit her; she said she was going to be busy and she can't have any intruptions" he explained as she saw the sadness in her best friend's eyes. "How do you respond to that? I mean all I could do is give her her space, otherwise I might lose her for good."

"My advice to you is, find out what's going on and call Rachel for heaven's sake! Something doesn't sound right! Ugh Guys!" she said frustrated slamming the door as she left "Keep me posted"

…

"_What is this I hear you went home Brookie; and I didn't even get to see you this time. My feelings are hurt" she heard Nate laugh. "Okay well I just thought I'd call and see how you're doing; but I guess you're busy. Hey give me a call back will you; oh yeah please call Hales. She's going nuts not hearing from you" __**MESSAGE HAS BEEN DELETED**_

_Tigger, okay this is like the 5__th__ call I've left. Why haven't you called me back? I went over to Luke's today looking for you and guess what I found out? You left for NY! Why didn't you tell me you were leaving? Remember how we made plans for you and Jamie to hang out this Friday? He was really excited, but he understands that you had to go back to work. Is everything all right? Call me back please. I'm worried about you honey." __**MESSAGE HAS BEEN DELETED**_

"_Hey slut, it's been a couple of days and I haven't heard from you. No phone call, text messaging; not even an email! Why the hell aren't you picking up my phone calls especially since I've you over 10 important messages? What on earth is going on with you? Alright call me back when you get this message." __**MESSAGE HAS BEEN DELETED**_

"_Pretty girl" she heard him sigh "I want to hear your voice; I miss you. Is everything okay? I know you're busy with the sketches but the occasional texts and emails aren't making me miss you less. Please call me and let me know you're okay. Love you" __**MESSAGE HAS BEEN DELETED **_

"_Slut you're starting to-" MESSAGE__** HAS BEEN DELETED**_

"_Pretty girl,-" __**MESSAGE HAS BEEN DELETED **_

"_Brooke, its' Hales" __**MESSAGE HAS BEEN DELETED **_

"_Aunt Brooke, its' Jamie. I miss you. We miss you. Please call us back. When am I going to get to see you again? Okay, I love you" _

She couldn't bare to listen to any more messages as she snapped her phone shut. She stood there in a daze as she stared at herself in the mirror. Her mind then drifted

**CAUTION- DISTURBING SCENE- RATED M – MATURE & V – VIOLENT!! I CUT IT SHORT BECUZ I HATED WRITING IT. I HAD A LITTLE MORE BUT TOOK IT OUT!!**

_Brooke slowly came around once she heard the voices as she kept her eyes closed and body motionless praying they would just leave her there_

"_All you had to do was knock her out; not-"_

"_I did didn't I?!" he said pointing to her fragile body on the floor._

"_Yeah, but she's a woman. What the fuck is wrong with you?" he shouted as he shoved his partner_

"_Dude calm the fuck down!" he lashed back "She got what she deserved besides the bitch was feisty! Look at my face" he yelled pointing to the blood dripping down. _

"_Well you got what you deserved jackass"_

"_Why do you even fucking care?! You got the stuff man?!"_

_His partner nodded his head_

"_Alright, now get in the car and be on the look out"_

"_Look out for what?!" he shouted raged "Lets fucking get out of here before we get caught"_

"_Dude, you have eyes; look how hot she is!" _

_He had to admit, she was hot but still it was wrong_

"_Yeah that's what I thought" he smirked "What are you jealous?" he chuckled as he moved a piece of hair from her face "No go" he said rubbing his hands together_

"_Dude, just leave her the fuck alone he said as he grabbed his partner by his shirt and slammed him into the wall "Didn't you do enough?!" _

"_Get the fuck off me" he roared "I call the shots, I will tell you when I've had enough" he exclaimed fuming as they both started pushing each other back and forth throwing punches._

"_Ahhhh!" he said as he gave one last push "Stop acting like a little bitch! Its' late; the whole fucking town's asleep. You can have your go once I'm all done" he smirked _

"_You're a sick bastard you know that?" he said shaking his head "I'm out of here" he shouted as he stormed off_

"_What a little BITCH!__" he roared as he heard the tires screech. A smile formed at his face once he turned his attention back to her. _

"_Oh god" Brooke screamed as she felt him roam his fingers down her arms. "No, no" she cried kicking and screaming as she tried to get out of his grip wincing in pain. Tears were now flowing down her cheeks. "Help, somebody please help me! Help!" she screamed once again. "Please, stop" she begged as he ripped the rest of her shirt exposing her bra. She tried to push him off as he placed kisses on her tummy, moving towards the valley of her breasts. "Please don't do this" she begged as she closed her shirt in front turning on to her side as she rolled up into a ball. "Stop! Please stop. Oh god! Get off me, don't do this!" she begged _

Just then her phone went off as it pulled her back into reality. "_Lucas_" blinked into the screen as she hit ignore. "I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry she chanted as she continued drawing on the mirror angry

…

"Deb where are you? I thought we were going to have lunch today"

"Karen" she gasped

"You forgot didn't you?" she chuckled

"I'm so sorry; it's not that I forgot but something suddenly came up" she explained

"Is everything all right?"

"Uh yeah of course" she replied. "It was just a friend of mine needed some help and I rushed over without thinking about anything else. I'm really sorry Karen; how about a rein check?"

"That's totally understandable, it's no problem. Yeah just give me a call and well figure something out."

"Thanks Karen"

"Hey Deb is there anything I could do to help?" she asked

"Actually I could use some advice" she said sitting down

"Sure, what's going on?"

"Well I can't really go into details about it, but you see I have a friend who's going through some really emotional stuff and she wants me to keep it a secret."

"Okay"

"I'm just not really sure if I should" she replied

"Well how did you find out about it?"

"She called me"

"Well without knowing the situation, all I can say is that she called you for a reason, and if she's not telling anyone else about it that means that she respects you enough and thinks that you're just the one person who might understand what she's going through."

"Yeah, that makes a lot of sense"

"Is there anything I can do to help the situation?"

"You just did; thanks Karen"

...

"Has it been that busy that you guys don't answer the damn phone?!" barked Rachel

"We've been closed for the past few days" replied Rochelle

"What are you talking about? Why would Brooke allow you guys to close the store on a weekday?"

"Because the store was broken in too"

_Silence_ "Tell me this is some joke"

"No"

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Rachel as she fell back into her chair "Where's Brooke, is she there? Put her on the phone"

"She's not here. She hasn't been to the store since the incident" explained Rochelle

"What?! _Why hasn't she called me_" she wondered quietly to herself. "Wait that doesn't make any sense. She's in Tree Hill, why wouldn't she be at her store?" asked Rachel confused. "Was she there when it happened?" she asked frantically

"I don't know"

"What the hell do you mean you don't know? What kind of employee are you?! Haven't any of her friends been by the store?"

"Well she let us leave early that night; since she had a few things to do. No, no one's been by; and it was never publicized."

"What?! So technically she hasn't been to the store for 4 days now?"

"Uh huh. It was really hard to get a hold of her" she added

"Brooke was hard to get a hold of? That girl has her phone glued to her like no other" she shouted "So when does the remodeling take place?"

"As of now it doesn't."

"What do you mean as of now it doesn't?"

"Well Ms. Davis said she didn't want too; but instead she wanted us to clean up the mess"

"That doesn't sound like Brooke. What the hell is going on?!

"Clean up and straighten out the store"

"Are you sure? Should we ask Ms. Davis first?"

"No, just do it. If she asks why tell her because Rachel said so"

"Okay" replied Rochelle

"Tell her to call me as soon as she gets in" she exclaimed snapping her phone shut.

…

2 days later

"Brooke, its' Deb honey" she called out "Brooke?"

Brooke took a deep breath before opening the door

"Hi, I was in the neighborhood and thought you might want a girl's night"

Brooke raised her eyebrows at her

"Okay, I had to see you" she said

"Thanks but no thank you"

"Brooke, I lived a lot of years feeling powerless and alone. I was pissed off, medicated and scared to death. That's not going to happen to you, not if I can help it. Now get dressed"

After a few hours at the shooting range, they were back at the penthouse where she was sprawled out on the couch. She laid her head on Deb's lap as they talked. "You really are a good person Brooke Davis"

"And what do I get out of it?" she asked as Deb played with her hair

"Great friends who love you; and there's Luke. You've got a great life; Multi-million dollar C/B cooperation; and good karma

"I don't believe in karma" she whispered. "I tried being a good person but bad things always happen in my life"

"Brooke honey"

"It's true. I do all this good stuff; give up the love of my life so my best friend can be happy with him not to mention giving her a rent free place to live as well as help her with the record studio, help Rachel with her drug addiction as well as giving her another chance at the cooperation, change my life around for the better; but in the end I still get my ass kicked" she said emotionless.

"Let me ask you something honey; if you don't believe in Karma, what do you believe in?"

"Justice"

...

"Rachel Gatina" she replied frustrated since she still hadn't heard from Brooke

"So who's to blame for pissing you off?" chuckled Lucas

"Ugh! That would be your girlfriend! How is she by the way?"

"What do you mean how is she? I was calling to ask you that" he said confused by her statement

"Okay what? You totally just lost me. How would I-"

"Uh she went back to NY a few days ago. She said that there was an important meeting she had to attend at 9am the next morning. Is she around; and if she is, see if she'll take my call please?" he begged

"I'm confused, why don't you call her yourself? Why are you calli-"

"That's the thing. I've been calling her cell non stop; I even rung her office phone and it goes straight to voicemail. She hasn't returned any of my texts or emails and I'm starting to get worried about her. I mean I know she's under a lot of stress and everything but she's shutting everyone else out and it's not healthy. She never even called me to tell me she arrived safely."

Rachel was beyond baffled as she tried to function what he was saying "_Brooke came home? When? Why the hell didn't she tell me? Why hasn't she called me back?" _She asked herself as Lucas kept talking.

"I thought the account wasn't due until next Monday but she left so suddenly I feel like I'm a chicken with its head cut off. Has she said anything since she's gotten back; acting differently? _Silence_. "Rachel, you there? Rachel?" he said once again as she snapped out of it "I'm sorry to be bothering you since you're probably just as busy, but I had no other choice unless I fly out there myself; which I think I should do"

"Oh huh, I'm sorry things are a little hectic here especially with the deadline" she explained once she found her voice. "Everything's uh fine; like you said she's just been under uh a lot of stress lately. Trust me we all have" she said not knowing why she just lied to her best friend's boyfriend when clearly she's just as worried now. "I'm sure she just lost track of time and is planning on calling everyone back. You know how Brooke gets when she throws herself into her work"

"Yeah" he said as he sighed. "Its' just I miss hearing her voice. 2 weeks go by and I get a day and half with her"

"I know you're worried about her; _I am too_" she whispered the last part so he couldn't hear "but I'll talk to her and I'll make sure she calls you back okay?!"

"Thanks Rachel. I'm glad Brooke has you there"

"Me too Luke, me too. Have a good night" She said hanging up

"Alright Brooke, where the hell are you?!" she said upset

…

"Brooke?! Are you here?" she knocked. "Brooke? Hello?" she shouted as she took the spare key out of the lock. After getting off the phone with Lucas, she couldnt' get any work done nor any sleep later on that night; but instead she stayed up late racking her brain on Brooke's where abouts. She then decided to stop by the penthouse before heading over to the office just in case her insticts were right. "Brooke-"

"No point on hiding" she cursed "H-How did you know I was-" she called out from the kitchen

"So you are here! Wait a minute, I'm the one who gets to ask the questions here" she snapped as Brooke sighed "We've been worried sick about you Brooke, and here I find out that you've been home all this time. Why the hell have you been MIA?" she asked. "And why the hell have you not picked up or returned any one of our phone calls? Huh?!" she crossed her arms at her chest as she started pacing back and forth

"Rachel, don't freak out on me okay?" she said as she stepped into the living room

"Well it's a little too late for that!" she barked as she had her back to her best friend. "And what is this about C/B getting robbed?! Have you completely lost your mind about not reporting it to the insurance company? You do know why you bought it in the firs-" she stopped mid sentence as she was face to face with her best friend as she felt as her heart just drop. "Oh my god Brooke, what happened?" she asked once she found her voice

"I-I was doing laundry and I got all tangled up in the sheets and I fell face first down the stairs" she said not making eye contact with Rachel; using her hands to speak."

"Oh honey I'm so sorry. Why didn't you call me?"

"No, its' okay. Eh, Ugh" she said putting her hand up to stop her from coming any closer "I'm still very sore to hug"

"Wait, so you fall down the damn stairs and decide to go MIA on everyone else?!" she asked getting upset. "That doesn't make any sense. Why didn't you tell me or any of your friends when it happened?! Why didn't you tell Luke? He called me yesterday worried sick about his girlfriend who left so suddenly giving him this crap about a non existing meeting; _by the way_" she said as Brooke just stood there emotionless "she had to attend at 9am. He's like a freaking chicken with its' head cut off. He just wanted to hear your voice; hell everyone did"

She opened her mouth about to speak. _Nope_ Rachel beat her to it.

"I told him that you were stress and probably just lost track of time; and that you _will_ be calling everyone back"

Brooke stayed quiet

"Why don't you tell me the truth Brooke? What the hell is really going on? I don't believe you, and I know that you know that. I mean, the store gets robbed" she said as she started listing this off using her fingers "you rush out of Tree hill, you go MIA on everyone and now you look like you got the shit beat- oh my god" she gasped alarmed as her hands covered her mouth; as tears steamed down her face.

"_Oh shit_" She knew Rachel caught on; but she had to throw her off. "Look, I told you I fell down the stairs, besides look at me" she said pointing from her head to her toes "I'm scary looking. I'm just not ready for everyone to see me yet"

Just then she felt a wave of nausea hit as she covered her mouth and hurried over to the bathroom.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" shouted Rachel as she ran after her "Oh god" she said as she walked over to a bent over puking Brooke. She then held up her best friend's hair as she rubbed circles all over her back. "Tell me the truth" she begged as Brooke sat against the cool tub. "Please just tell me the truth" Brooke closed her eyes

"I-I can't stop throwing up" she said as she felt the cool tub against her back

Rachel sighed "That's not what I meant" she whispered "Come here" she motion as she cradle Brooke's head in her lap. How long has this been happening?"

"For a few days now; I can't keep anything down" she answered as she rolled herself into a ball

"When does it hit you the most?"

"In the morning"

"When did you get your last per-"

Just then Brooke sprung up and emptied out her stomach once again

"Period" she said rubbing her back

…

"What the hell is going on here?" asked an upset Brooke as she walked into the store

"Ms Davis" said Tiffany and Rochelle in unison. "H-How are you?" they asked not daring to make eye contact

"I asked you both to clean up the store meaning packing it up not fixing it up. If it wasn't for Deb telling me that the store was still open I would have never known."

"We're sorry. R-Rachel told us to organize the store and get it ready to re-open"

"What?!" she roared "Why didn't either one of you consult with me first?" she yelled as they stood there quiet

"Well Rachel said if you asked to have you call her" replied Rochelle

"Just go. I don't need you both here. Go!" she exclaimed as both girls grabbed their things and left without looking back

She then grabbed the clothes off the racks as it went flying out the door

"No, no, no, hey, hey, there's been a misunderstanding here; hey! Those clothes aren't free! Hey! Take your hands off them" yelled Haley as she yanked them out of those girls grip; walking back into the store. "What the hell are you two doing throwing out Broo-" she shouted looking up "BROOKE?!" she exclaimed putting down the clothes. "Oh my god honey, what happened to you?" she asked as Brooke turned around and they were now face to face. She rushed over to Brooke as she wrapped her arm around her best friend as tears streamed down her cheeks

"I-I was doing laundry in NY and I got all tangled up in the sheets and I fell face first down the stairs" she explained as she stood there cold and detached; knowing Haley could sense it too

"W-Why didn't Luke tell me?"

"He doesn't know" she replied not making eye contact as she continued tossing out clothes

"Brooke Davis, have you completely lost your mind?" asked Haley appalled

"My store, my clothes I can do whatever I want with them" she replied as she continued grabbing clothes off the rack

"What are you doing?" she asked as she tried to stop Brooke

"Having a sale; one day and one day only where everything's free" she yelled brushing past Haley

"Hey, hey!" Haley yelled glaring at those hungry free loading vultures outside the store "Brooke, do you want to talk about whatever's going on? I'm here for you"

"Nothing's going on and besides there's nothing to talk about"

"Yes there is Brooke. I mean I haven't seen you for 2 ½ weeks you come home, then a day and half later you leave; you go MIA and then 4 days later you're here with bruises and scratches; very upset while tossing your clothes out on the street. What is going on?"

"Look, I had some stuff come up suddenly and that's why I had to leave. You know what, I don't want to talk about it okay. I promised you I'd watch Jamie; so here I am. Just bring him over later this afternoon okay"

Haley was taken back at the way Brooke was acting "Honey, lets have lunch all together; it's been awhile."

"I'm going to have to take a rein check"

"Brooke please" she begged. "Jamie misses you, we all do"

She sighed "Fine! Tell me when and where, I'll be there" she said as Haley nodded before she left

Brooke then took off moments after her

…

"What's going on Hales?" asked Nathan and Lucas in unison as they walked in "You look like you just saw a ghost or something" they laughed

"More like the freaking devil" she said as they looked over at her strangely "Luke, did you know Brooke's back in town?"

"What?" he asked "No, no that must be some kind of mistake because you see, my girlfriend rushed off to NY in the middle of the night and _yes_ she hasn't returned any of my phone calls, text messages or emails but I know she would have called me to tell me she was here" he replied

"Well your girlfriend _IS_ back buddy. From the looks of it, she just got back today. I ran into her about 15minutes ago at her C/B store where she was tossing her clothes out onto the sidewalk where hungry free loading vultures waited eagerly"

"What?!" exclaimed the Scott Brothers

"Are you sure Hales?" asked her husband

Haley nodded her head "Yeah, she was claiming she was having a sale; one day and one day only where everything was free. FREE! Can you believe that? All her hard work free! I can tell you one thing though, she for sure wasn't acting like herself."

"Hales, what are you talking about?" asked a very confused Nathan

"I don't know if I should be the one to be telling you this" she said as she got teary eyed

"Hales what is it? Is she okay?" Lucas asked scared as he felt his heart beating rapidly now standing up. "Ah, I need to go see her" he said heading towards the door

"Luke meet us here for lunch okay?" He nodded as he darted towards his car

"Hales?" said Nathan as he turned to his wife. "What happened?"

"She told me, s-she told me she was doing laundry in NY and got all tangled up in the sheets and s-she fell face first down the stairs. She's badly bruised and she's got cuts and scrapes everywhere"

"Oh my god, poor Brooke" said Nathan as he sat down as he felt his knees where going to give out any moment

I'm really worried about her honey. She was cold and very distant. She didn't have that sparkle in her eye like she used too. I-I don't understand why she didn't tell us"

"You know how Brooke is Hales" said Nathan as he looked at his hands "She always pushes everyone away and throws herself into work. I bet you that's exactly what she did."

…

"I know you're home Brooke, open up" yelled the voice behind the door. "Brooke"

"Are you following me now? And why the hell did you tell those girls to fix up the store when I specifically told them to pack it up?!" she exclaimed upset

"Because the store is important to you and besides no one has to know there was a robbery. We can say we were remodeling

"It's my store, it's my decision, so stay the hell out of it" she snapped as she crossed her arms at her chest.

"What do you want Rachel?" asked Brooke as she let her in. They then headed towards the kitchen as she stopped and looked into Peyton's semi empty room.

"She'll be back if that's what you're wondering"

"It's not; and I don't care" she said trying to play it off once she realized Rachel was watching her

"I came to see how you're doing"

"I'm fine"

"You're not fine. Why don't you really tell me what's going on"

"Look I don't know how many times you want me to say it but I fell down the damn stairs Rachel. God, let it go already

Rachel lost it as all hell broke loose. "Don't give me that crap Brooke" she shouted back "If you fell down the damn stairs, why the hell do you have red hand and bite marks around your freaking neck huh?! Or how about those finger like bruises on your arm?" she pointed at. "Did the fucking stairs warp itself into a human figure like form and beat the shit out of you? Huh?!" she knew she was being harsh but enough is enough. "Tell me Brooke, did it?! Did it?! Why the fuck can't you just tell me the truth she cried as Brooke stood there appalled. She felt like she just got the wind knocked out of her as she grabbed onto a chair for support.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about so just stop it! Just stop it Rachel" she yelled. Just then her hands once again found its' usual spot over her mouth as it sent her running to the bathroom before voiding it into the toilet.

Rachel sighed shaking her head as she pulled something out of her purse before making her way over to hold up Brooke's hair. "Here" she said placing a box in her best friend's hands once she was finished. "If you want me to stay in here with you I can, otherwise I'll be right outside waiting for you."

She looked over towards Peyton's room once again as she closed her eyes. "I-I can't do this" she said shoving it back into Rachel's.

"You can and you will" replied Rachel "She may not be here, but I am" she added as she pushed it back into Brooke's "You and I both know you want to know"

Brooke was about to say something but Rachel beat her to it

"I have a bunch more in my purse just to be sure; and if you need me too I'll run to the store and buy as many more as you want me too"

Brooke nodded her head as she looked down at the box in her hands.

Rachel then wrapped her arms around Brooke as Brooke tensed up in her embrace "I'm a little over a month late Rach" she whispered before Rachel walked out of the bathroom.

"2 minute response right?" she asked as Brooke came out a few minutes later

"Yeah" she replied

Just then there was a knock at the door as both girls turned their attention that way


	22. Repeating Is Overwhelming

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or is in any way affiliated with OTH- I'm just a huge BRUCAS FAN!! :0)

I wanted to thank everyone who has been "**Story alerting**" and "**Favorite Authoring**" my fan fic! You guys totally **R**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**c**K**!! It means a lot that you want to keep up with it! As you can tell by the length of my chapters, I'm putting a lot of thought, energy and time into them, especially by the quickness of my updating!! Comments and Feed Backs are greatly appreciated! You honestly don't know how much they totally make my day!! S**o**O**o**O**o**O**o** please show me some lovin'!! hehe :0)

**A/N:** OM**Freakin**G! LET ME TELL YOU, THAT YOU GUYS ALL FREAKIN' RoOoOoOoOoCK! I WAS SoOoOoOooO AFRAID THAT YOU WOULDN'T LIKE THE CHAPTER... BUT **PHEW!!** WoOoOoHoOoOo! THANK YOU SoOoOoOoOo MUCH FOR ALL THE AMAZING COMMENTS AND REVIEWS!! I WAS SoOoOoOoO **EXCITED** AND **EXTREMELY THRILLED** TO HEAR FROM YOU ALL!! ALL YOUR COMMENTS HAVE MADE MY FREAKING DAY SoOoOooO THANK YOU? THANK YOU **FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEAR**T!! I HOPE THAT ALL MY FUTURE CHAPTERS WON'T LET YOU DOWN!! MUAHz! **L**o**V**e- Phearywinkle!! :0)

**I'd like to especially thank:**

Toddntan

chuchai123

Flipflopgal

Iz-Belle991

TeamxxBrucasxx

Princesakarlita411

Tanya2byour21

Prettygirl101

Brucas.Brachel

BRUCASEQUALSLOVE

Rosseyanna

**For all your comments & Reviews!! I totally lLove, lLove lLove, you guys!!**

Here's the next Chapter... Enjoy :0)

...

"Did you tell everyo-"

"No" she said still looking at the door. "I was having a one day and one day only free sale at the same time Haley was walking down the street"

"_Free sale_?! Ugh! You have completely lost your freaking mind" exclaimed Rachel as she threw her arms up in the air

"Don't start with me" she snapped as she walked over towards the knocking

Just then the knob turned as she was about to open the door "This is just great, my house has turned into a hotel; come as you please" she said appalled looking over her shoulder towards Rachel. She would have been worried if she was alone but since Rachel was there, she felt a little safer

"Brooke-" she froze to the sound of his voice. His hands then automatically cupped her cheeks as they came face to face; eye to eye. He then closed the door with his foot as they stood their in silence. His baby blue orbs stung her like solid ice as she saw the "p_ain, sorrow, regret and love"_ in them. She closed her eyes as she no longer could bare to stare deep within them as she felt like she couldn't breathe.

He had so much he wanted to say; but all his anger and frustrations went straight through the window as soon as he laid eyes on her. "W-What happened to you" he asked alarmed once he found his voice. _This is what Haley was trying to tell him before he ran off. _It was like his hands had a mind of its' own as his fingers were unable to refrain from gently outlining her cuts, bruises and scratches.

"I-I was doing laundry and I got all tangled up in the sheets and I fell face first down the stairs" she replied unable to look him as her hands covered his pushing them away as she stepped backwards away from him.

He felt as if he was just burned "Brooke-"

"I'm fine Luke, really I am" she replied still not making eye contact with him

"When did it happen?"

"Uh that morning I got back into town, before the meeting" she replied guilty for lying.

"Rachel why didn't you tell me about this when I called you?" he asked upset

"I-I uh"

"I asked her not to say anything to you or to anyone actually. I didn't want to worry you guys" she explained. "I was being clumsy and was embarrassed enough as it was" she said receiving a glare from Rachel "So don't blame Rach, she was just being a _good_ friend"

"Yeah this _good_ friend should totally kick your ass right now for lying! Ugh!" she shouted out loud in her head as she put on a fake smile and nodded; crossing her arms at her chest.

"Oh pretty girl" she winced to the name as he pulled her in for a warm and gentle hug. _Awkward _"You've got to be more careful next time baby. You could have broken a bone or worst your neck" he said as she tensed up in his arms "It must have really been some fall" he said as he tried examining her tilting her head from side to side as his fingers roam her arms. "Brooke, what is-" he said as he pointed to her neck.

"I'm fine Luke" she said pushing his hands away

Rachel shook her head

"What did the doctor's say? Did they prescribe any meds?"

"I didn't go to the hospital" she replied as Lucas's eyes were filled with shock "I knew I was fine, just lots of bruising and few cuts and scrapes; I can take the pain, just still sore"

"Brooke"

"I'm fine. See this is why I didn't want to tell you guys" she barked

He knew he wasn't going to get anywhere so he semi dropped it. _For now _"Okay if you say so" he replied "I just wished you would have called or at least gone to see a doctor. They would have given you something for the pain pretty girl"

"Oh my god Lucas you are so dense!" Rachel shouted in her head "Unbelievable! Do you seriously believe this crap she's feeding you? You Moron; you imbecile! Someone just shoot me now" she screamed silently wanting to pull her hair out.

"Well its' over now; what's done is done" she whispered as Rachel couldn't help but take note in that statement.

"Why didn't you return any of my calls, texts or emails? I was starting to get worried about you; you know I would have been there in a heart beat" he said as he pushed her hair behind her ears

"Now that you mention it, why _didn't_ you catch the next flight out when Brooke went all MIA on you Luke" asked Rachel as she was looking directly at Brooke._ If looks could only kill, she'd be dead_

"Brooke here told me not too go; and I have to admit I was really hurt. Brooke looked to the ground "She didn't want interruptions while she was working so I had to respect that; as much as I didn't want too" he replied not taking his eyes off his girlfriend.

"Interruptions huh; Uh huh_" _she thought as she watched Brooke squirm in Lucas's arms. Just then her mind got the best of her... **FLASHBACK**

"_Hey slut, it's been a couple of days and I haven't heard from you. No phone call, text messaging; not even an email! Why the hell aren't you picking up my phone calls-"_

"_We've been closed for the past few days" replied Rochelle _

"_What are you talking about? Why would Brooke allow you guys to close the store on a weekday?"_

"_Because the store was broken in too"_

"_She's not here. She hasn't been to the store since the incident" explained Rochelle _

"_She's in Tree Hill, why wouldn't she be at her store? As she there when it happened?" _

"_I don't know"_

"_What the hell do you mean you don't know? What kind of employee are you?! Haven't any of her friends been by the store?"_

"_So who's to blame for pissing you off?" chuckled Lucas_

"_That would be your girlfriend! How is she by the way?"_

"_What do you mean how is she? I should be asking you that" _

"_Okay what? You totally just lost me"_

"_Uh she went back to NY a few days ago; said that there was an important meeting she had to attend at 9am the next morning. I've been calling her cell non stop; I even rung her office phone and it goes straight to voicemail. She hasn't returned any of my texts or emails and I'm starting to get worried about her. I mean I know she's under a lot of stress and everything but she never even called me to tell me she arrived safely. Its' just I miss hearing her voice. 2 weeks go by and I get a day and half with her"_

"_H-How did you know I was-" she called out from the kitchen _

"_I'm the one who gets to ask the questions here" she snapped as Brooke sighed "We've been worried sick about you Brooke, and here I find out that you've been home all this time. Why the hell have you been MIA?" she asked. "And why the hell have you not picked up or returned any one of our phone calls? Huh?!"_

"_Rachel, don't freak out on me okay?" _

"_Well it's a little too late for that! What is this about C/B getting robbed?! Have you completely lost your mind about not reporting it to the insurance company? You do know why you bought it in the firs-Oh my god Brooke, what happened?" _

"_I-I was doing laundry and I got all tangled up in the sheets and I fell face first down the stairs" _

"_Wait, so you fall down the damn stairs and decide to go MIA on everyone?!" she asked getting upset. "That doesn't make any sense. Why didn't you tell me or any of your friends when it happened?! Why didn't you tell Luke? He called me yesterday worried sick about his girlfriend who left so suddenly giving him this crap about a non existing meeting; by the way" she said as Brooke just stood there emotionless "she had to attend at 9am. He's like a freaking chicken with its' head cut off."_

_Rachel lost it as all hell broke loose. "Don't give me that crap Brooke" she shouted back "If you fell down the damn stairs, why the hell do you have red hand and bite marks around your freaking neck huh?! Or how about those finger like bruises on your arm?" she pointed at. "Did the fucking stairs warp itself into a human figure like form and beat the shit out of you? Huh?!" she knew she was being harsh but enough is enough. "Tell me Brooke, did it?! Did it?! Why the fuck can't you just tell me the truth she cried as Brooke stood there appalled. She felt like she just got the wind knocked out of her as she grabbed onto a chair for support._

"_You don't know what the hell you're talking about so just stop it! Just stop it Rachel"_

"Hgh!" gasped Rachel as her mouth dropped open. "Brooke!-" she exclaimed as the couple in front of her jumped at her random outburst "OMG" she exclaimed holding her stomach as if someone had just punched her there.

...

"Jamie, Lily" called Haley "Can you guys come in here please" she asked as they came running in moments later"

"Remember when I told you a few days ago that Uncle Lucas was going to watch you instead of Aunt Brooke?"

"Yeah" replied a slight disappointed Jamie. He loved his uncle, but he missed his Aunt Brooke time.

"Well I've got some good news. Looks like there's been a change of plans and Aunt Brooke is going to get to watch you guys instead"

"Awesome" exclaimed Jamie as his face lit up

"Yay" exclaimed Lily as she jumped up and down excitedly causing Haley to laugh

"There's something else I need to tell you guys" she said wiping her hands on her apron as she leaned over the counter.

"Is something wrong mama?" Jamie asked

"No, yeah; well you see Aunt Brooke had a little accident" she started explaining as she placed her hands on their little ones.

"What kind of accident?" asked Lily

"S-She was; you s-see; well here's the thing" she said not knowing how to tell them as they looked at her strangely. "You're Aunt Brooke was doing laundry at her house in NY a couple of days ago and she got tangled up in sheets and she fell down the stairs head first"

Their mouths dropped open. "Head first; is she okay?" asked Jamie

"She's okay, really sore though. No broken bones but lots, _lots_ of bruises, cuts and scratches. So when you see her I want you to give her lots and lots of loving okay; but be very gentle" she said smiling "She'll be back to normal once everything heals."

"Okay mama/Okay Aunt Haley" they both replied as they accepted a cookie she offered

"Good; now go play. Walk please" she yelled

…

"_Shit!"_ Brooke thought as her eyes widen with terror. She immediately broke eye contact from Rachel's deadly death stare as she knew Rachel was catching on

"Rachel? You alright" Lucas asked confused

She stayed quiet as her eyes were still on Brooke

"Luke" exclaimed Brooke as he shifted from a confused look from Rachel to a nervous look from Brooke. "What do you say we actually go over Naley's now? I want to see Jamie"

"Okay. Well Lunch is going to be over there anyways" he replied "But it's not for another-"

"Perfect" she cut in ignoring Rachel's gawk. She was already pushing him out the door

"Rachel, you coming?" shouted Lucas as he was half way outside stopping as he glanced over his shoulder towards her

"Maybe we should ask Nathan and Haley fir-" replied Brooke not looking back

"Pretty girl, don't be silly. They won't mind" he said cutting her off as he took her hands in his. _Damnit_

"Great, that will give us all some time to catch up" Rachel said with a smirk as she locked eyes with Brooke. "I'll be right out, I'm going to freshen up real quick"

…

"Hey guys" said Haley as she welcomed them in "So do I get a real hug this time tigger or are you going to bite my head off" she joked but was half serious

Brooke stood there uneasy as Haley wrapped her arms around her. _I guess not_

Rachel cleared her throat to break the tension. "So where's everyone else"

"Oh they're in the back" she said walking towards the kitchen

"I'm going to go say hello, you ladies want to come?" asked Lucas

"We'll meet you out there in just a few minutes Luke" replied Rachel as she cut Brooke off

He nodded his head as he kissed Brooke on her forehead; noticing how on edge she was from his touch. He then shook it off as he walked away leaving Brooke to glower at her friend.

"We need to talk Brooke" she said once Lucas was out of ear shot "I know you're lying about everyth-"

"Not now!" she barked

"Oh we're so going to talk about this!" she snapped back "What the hell really happened to you Brooke?" she asked ignoring her glare. I mean I'm not the only one who notices the strange redness and bite marks around your neck. Luke sees it, what makes you think Nathan or Haley; hell or even the rest of the guys won't? It's so not from falling down the stairs is it now?"

"You don't know what the hell you're saying Rachel; so just drop it already!" she snipped "I'm not doing this with you" she said as she started to walk away

"Fine! Have it your way Brooke" she replied as she grabbed her arm causing her to wince from the touch "but I swear I will get to the bottom of this" she whispered as Brooke pulled back her arm

"Hi Aunt Brooke" exclaimed Jamie and Lily as they ran into the room.

"Hi guys" she replied as she bent down and hugged them "I've missed you guys"

"I've missed you too"

"And I've missed you more" yelled Lily as she altered a smile

"Do not" shouted Jamie

"Do too" yelled Lily

"Guys-"

"What's going on here?" asked Lucas smiling as he walked in a few minutes later. He didn't want to be away from Brooke for to long just incase she decides to run off again.

"Lily says she missed Aunt Brooke more than I do, when that's not true. I miss her more" he roared as he crossed his arms at his chest

"No I miss her more Luwkie" Lily shouted back as she snuggled up in Brooke's arms

Rachel stood there by the kitchen door observing the whole scene. She couldn't help notice how strange Brooke was acting especially since the kids were fighting right in front of her. Instead of laughing, or smiling about it; or thinking it was cute she had this blank, empty expression on her face- almost like she was staring into space as if they weren't even there.

"Guys, guys" said Lucas "We all miss Aunt Brooke; but no one misses her more than I do" he smirked tickling the kids as laughter filled the room. He then knelt down to their level and pulled her in for a hug.

Moments later she snapped back into reality as she nodded at them

"You okay?" Lucas asked as she caught his gaze.

"I'm fine" she replied turning back to the kids

"Aunt Brooke, mama says you fell down the stairs"

"That's right baby. I did" she replied avoiding their fixed stares

"Does it hurt?" asked Lily cupping her face

"Yes it does" she replied nodding

"Lily you're hurting her" Jamie shouted as he pulled her hands off his aunt's face

"Stop it Jamie" she cried pushing his hands away

"Guys stop fighting" said Lucas as he cut in shaking his head

"We make it all better okay Aunt Brookie?"

"Okay" she whispered with a soft smile as both kids kissed her on the cheek "Thank you guys" she whispered

Lucas could tell there was something wrong with the way Brooke was acting. She wasn't her cheerie, fun loving self and that scared him. He glanced over at Rachel and noticed she had the same worried concern look on her face. "What is going on?" he thought out loud in his head. Just then, as she turned her head to the right he got a better look at the redness and swelling around her neck as it really scared him. He then tilted her head once again to examine them more carefully this time, but of course she pulled back from his touch. "Brooke" he said as he felt his heart drop

"I'm fine Lucas" she replied as she stood up and walked away with the kids in tow

Rachel just shrugged her shoulders as he shook his head

20minutes later they all said their hellos as everyone tried to keep their stare off Brooke's injuries. They talked about everything from basketball, to Nate and Q, then Jamie, to Brooke and Rachel being there; not to forget Luke and coaching.

"So what's new guys?" asked Skillz as they all sat around and ate lunch

"I took Jamie and Lily with me yesterday for our usual visit to Keith's grave" said Lucas

"How's that going"

"Good. They're starting to get to know more about Keith every day through pictures and videos and stuff you know?"

They nodded

"That's until we passed Dan's tombstone; which I think freaked them out a little"

"Oh man"

"Yeah tell me about it" chuckled Lucas "We had to explain to them both why the hell Dan had one when he wasn't even dead yet. I-It's just so hard to accept, how things like this happens"

"Hey did you guys hear the rumor going around town that some store got robbed a few days ago?" asked Skillz

"Do you know which one?" asked Haley as Nathan looked over intently towards Brooke

"No" he replied

"I can't believe it. Really tree hill? Was anyone in the store when it happened" asked Haley

"I don't kn-"

"Well, 1 out of 500 people get assaulted or raped, 30,000 aggravated assaults alone last year, 7,000 robberies, 3,000 murders and 600 rapes. **It's official, life sucks then you die**" said Brooke out of the blue as all eyes turned to her. They were all taken back at her random statistics that no one knew what to say.

Rachel faked coughed as it brought Brooke out of her daze "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Excuse me" she said as she noticed all eyes were on her. She got up and walked away leaving everyone flabbergasted.

"Hey" said Haley as she followed her outside

"I'm so sorry" she said. "I should go talk-"

"Don't worry about it. You can talk to me though"

"I'm just going through a lot; saying good bye to Angie, Victoria trying to take the company and then I fall down the stairs. It's just" she paused not making eye contact "a lot"

"There was this therapist that Nathan and I went too when we were having problems; I could give you her number and see if maybe she can help you or maybe even refer you to someone who can." _Silence_ "Brooke-"

She was hesitant "Okay" she said softly

"I'm really sorry about everything. That's some fall down the stairs" she said not believing it "does it still hurt?" she asked as tears filled her eyes

"It all hurts" whispered Brooke as Haley wrapped her arm around her best friend.

...

"Hey"

"Hey Nate" she said as he came up from behind her "I'll be right in, I just needed some fresh air" she said as he sat down next to her. _Silence_ "So what time's the doctor's appointment?" she asked making conversation as she knew he wasn't going to let her be.

"Oh in about an hour" he replied as they both shook their heads. "That's some fall huh?" he asked as he tilted her head to the right then to the left

She closed her eyes as she flinched "Yeah, me being clumsy" she replied leaning back against her chair. "So is there anything I can do for you, Hales or Jamie?" she asked "Other than trying to see if he'll talk about the mystery woman"

"Actually we were wondering if there was anything we could do for you?"

"Me? Why me?" she asked baffled

"Well I know your mom's been pulling some stuff with the company. I don't know, I guess having dealt with parent's sanity; I wanted to check your head. See how you're doing."

"I'm fine really" she said not making eye contact with him

"Sounds like something I would say. Look, I know there are a lot of things going on in all our lives, and it's going to always be like that; but it doesn't mean your problems are any less important that all of us aren't here for you"

"Look like I said-" she started saying

"You're fine, you can handle it; its' all good" He said cutting her off "Look I hope that's true and maybe it is" he sighs "The two of us have been down similar roads. We were in the same clicks first, we both felt the same pressure, same expectations, our parents were like children and we both kind of grew up into bad versions of ourselves too fast. So I think you know I get it" he said as they made eye contact

"They never really gave us a chance did they? Our parents" she asked

"They didn't know how"

"Look the thing is, you made your dream happened, alright and even though I didn't quite get there, and when it was taken away from me; I dealt with it alone and it was stupid, selfish and wrong. So if your mom tries to take your dream away from you and you feel that same pain I did; I'm going to be pissed off if you don't come and talk to me. It doesn't surprise me that you think about other people around you first; it's not bad for a girl who's never had a chance"

She stayed quiet not knowing what to say

"Come here Davis" he said as he wrapped his arm around her. "We're here for you; I'm here for you. I have and always will. You're a sister to me; we've been through so much together, so please tell me what's going on with you?" he begged "I'm worried about you, we all are. You're not acting like yourself"

"And I really appreciate it Nate, but really I'm fine. Like I said, I wasn't paying attention like I should have been and down I went" she replied with no emotions as she pointed to her face. "I've just been busy and stressed with work, that's all"

He knew she was lying. "So that's some news huh? A store in Tree hill getting robbed"

"Yeah, Tree hill huh? Who would have thought" she replied looking down at her shoes.

"Damnit Brooke! Tell me what the hell is going on with you!" he shouted as it made her jump

"Nate-"

"NO! Explain to me why you have red hand prints around your neck and bruised ones on your arm? What about those teeth marks right there" he said pointing to them. I don't think a staircase could do that to you"

"I don't know how many times I have to say it! Why is it so hard for everyone to understand that I fell down the damn stairs? I was to involved in work and wasn't paying attention; that's all"

"I don't believe you!"

"I don't care if you do or don't. That's the tru-"

"Guys, sorry I have to interrupt" said Haley as she felt the tension from 5 feet away. They turned towards her "We've got to go baby."

"Okay Hales, I'll be right there" he called out as she smiled and nodded. "Brooke" he said as he turned back towards her "this conversations is no where close to being over. I will get the truth from you" he said as he put his hand out for her to grab. "Come on"

…

Later that afternoon

"Jamie, why won't you tell the gownups about that cwazy lawdy?"

"I don't want to talk about it Lily" he said as he continued to play his wii

"Why not Jamie?!"

"I said I don't want to talk about lily" he replied once again trying to dodge her since she was standing right in front of him. "Lily will you move out of my way"

"No! Not until you tell me why" she said not budging as her hands were on her hips

Brooke was lost in thought as she was washing the dishes after lunch as she was staring into space

FLASHBACK

"_Don't give me that crap Brooke. If you fell down the damn stairs, why the hell do you have red hand and bite marks around your freaking neck huh?! Or how about those finger like bruises on your arm?" she pointed at. "Did the fucking stairs warp itself into a human figure like form and beat the shit out of you? Huh?!" she knew she was being harsh but enough is enough. "Tell me Brooke, did it?! Did it?! Why the fuck can't you just tell me the truth she cried as Brooke stood there appalled. She felt like she just got the wind knocked out of her as she grabbed onto a chair for support. _

"_Here-If you want me to stay in here with you I can, otherwise I'll be right outside waiting for you." _

_She looked over towards Peyton's room once again as she closed her eyes. "I-I can't do this" _

"_You can and you will" replied Rachel "She may not be here, but I am" she added as she pushed it back to Brooke "You and I both know you want to know"_

"_I have a bunch more in my purse just to be sure; and if you need me too I'll run to the store and buy as many more as you want me too"_

_Rachel then wrapped her arms around Brooke as Brooke tensed up in her embrace "A little over a month Rach" she whispered before Rachel walked out of the bathroom. _

"_2 minute response right?" she asked as Brooke came out a few minutes later_

"_Shut the hell up!" he yelled as his hand collided with her cheek as she started whimpering. "Luke can't help you now" he chuckled "No one can" he smirked "Now, we can do this the easy way or we can do it the hard way; and I know you don't want it the hard way" he whispered into her ears as she cried uncontrollably. "DAMN IT! DON'T __MOVE!" he snapped_

"MOVE!" she heard as she jumped causing a glass to slip through her fingers; breaking as it hit the sink.

"NO!"

"LILY MOVE!"

"NO JAMIE! Tell me why and don't yell at me!"

"Then Move out of my way! I can't see my game with you standing there" he yelled standing up

Brooke sighed as she wiped her hands on a dish towel. She then took a deep breath and headed out into the living room. "What's going on guys?" she asked

"Lily won't move out of my way Aunt Brooke. Make her move!" he said standing up

"Jamie's being mean Aunt Brooke, make him stop!"

"She's not your Aunt Brooke! Stop calling her that!" he shouted turning to look at his cousin

"I can call her that if I want too Jamie! You do, and Jenny does too. Why can't I?!" she yelled back

"Because she's my Aunt Brooke not yours or Jenny's!" he yelled upset

"Will someone please tell me what's really going on here? Why are you guys always fighting and I know it doesn't have to do with calling me Aunt Brooke so talk" she said once she found her voice

"Forget it, I'm just going to go play with Chester" he said walking away

"I want to go home Aunt Brooke" cried Lily "Jamie's being mean"

_She's had enough _"Please don't cry Lily" she said trying to comfort her as she notice her god son making his way towards the stairs "James Lucas Scott, you get back in here right now" she exclaimed raising her voice which surprised them all including herself. By now Lily had stopped crying as she stood there firm looking directly at Jamie who was frozen by the stairs. She saw him flinch to the full use of his name. "Sit" she demanded pointing to a seat next to Lily

"You never yell at me Aunt Brooke" he said upset as he glared at her. _It's true she never did until now._ "You can't tell me what to do, you're not my mom" he shouted angry as she felt nothing from his harsh words

…

"Luke just the person I wanted to see"

"Hey Ma; what can I do for you?" he asked as he took the seat she patted

"How about you bring that beautiful girlfriend of yours over to visit sometime soon" she laughed as she went through her scrap book

He stayed quiet "I would love to Ma, but you see I haven't even really gotten to spend time with her" he replied

"What are you talking about Luke? She's been home what 2 days now?"

"Yeah, and for the past 2 days, she either stayed cooped up in her room or her house. When I try to spend some time with her she says she's tired or she's busy" he replied "Why do you think I've been home lately? I'm worried about her ma" he said as they locked eyes

"Why do you say that honey? She probably is busy and does have a lot going on with work and everything. She loves you Luke-" she said trying to defend Brooke

"Yeah I know that ma. But did you know she came home with two black eyes, bruises, cuts and scratches like no other. Just yesterday I saw red hand marks and I could have sworn I also saw teeth marks around her neck"

"What?!" Karen gasps "Why didn't you tell me this before? What happened?! Is she okay?"

"Well if you call being moody, snappy, on edge, cold and distant _okay_ then I would say no. She's physically and emotionally not there and the worst part of it all is that she's shutting us out ma. She won't let anyone get close to her and talking to her is impossible. She said she was doing laundry and got tangled up in sheets and fell head first down the stairs."

"OMG" she shrieked as her hands covered her mouth. "Poor Brooke" she exclaimed. "That doesn't sound like Brooke. So I take it none of you kids are convinced of her story"

He shook his head as he filled her in on the rape/violence statistics she gave out as well as the rumor of a store being robbed. "I know Nate, Hales and especially Rachel don't believe her. She's hiding something big ma. You should see her" he said closing his eyes. "She looks so broken and alone; nothing like the Brooke Davis we all know and love. I'm scared I'm losing her"

"Well honey" she said as they locked eyes. "We're going to have to make sure she finds her way home; now aren't we?"

He smiled "Thanks ma"

…

"No, I'm not your mom" she replied "but I am your Aunt Brooke; your god mother who loves you just as much as your mom. "Now sit" she said once again as this time he did what he was told. "Jamie, what's going on? We use to talk about everything. What was it that I always promised you?"

He stayed quiet as he concentrated on something on the floor.

"Jamie"

"You said that no matter what happens, you would always tell me the truth about everything" he replied as she nodded her head.

"Doesn't that go for you too buddy?" she asked. "Even though I haven't been home for the last 2weeks" she started saying as all eyes were on her "You two haven't been acting the same." They stayed quiet "Now I know cousins fight from time to time over stuff, but from what I've heard, you guys fight every single time you see each other and that's not normal is it?"

Lily sat there twisting her teddy bear as Jamie stared at something interesting on the floor. "Is it normal?" they heard her ask again

"No" they replied in unison

"Guys," she said as she knelt down in front of them. "You two are cousins; family who love each other. JimiJam, Lily's finally home and all you guys do is fight" she pointed out "and I know you don't do it for fun, because we all know its' not; so you have two options" she said "(1) you can tell me what's really going on _together_ or (2) you can tell me separate; but you two will need to talk" she sighed. "We're really worried about you two and you're scaring us honey" she added as she lifted both their chins up with her hands as they all locked eyes. "The only way we can protect you, is if you tell us the truth. I know I haven't been home lately honey and I'm sorry; but that does not mean I don't love you because I do, so much. You know you can talk to me about anything, everything" she explained "I will always be your Aunt Brooke and you handsome, will always be my JimiJam" she said

"And I'll always be your Lily too Aunt Brooke?"

"Yes honey, you'll always be my Lily" she smiled turning to the little girl she loves

"I-I'm scared" he blurted out as she turned her attention to him.

"What are you scared of honey?" she asked as she lifted his chin with her fingers

"Crazy C-Carrie"

She felt like she just got the wind knocked out of her. Thank god she was semi sitting down "C-Crazy C-Carrie as in your old nanny; psycho C-Carrie?" she asked as words finally came out of her mouth.

"Uh huh" he replied as he looked at the ground

"Oh dear god" she exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell your parents or Uncle Luke?" she asked "Or Nana Deb or Grandma Karen Jamie?"

"Because I was scared" he cried "I was afraid she'd try and hurt all of us and I thought if I'd keep quiet, she'd go away. I wanted to tell them, but I didn't know how; they were angry at us. She made mama and daddy fight; and I didn't want that to happen again! I wanted to tell you for so long, but you were never here. We were suppose to have Aunt Brooke and Jamie time but you left without saying good bye" he cried "I needed you but you weren't here!" he yelled as tears streamed down his face. "Why weren't you here?! Everyone else always say I'm too young to understand anything but with you its different Aunt Brooke. You always tell me the truth, and that's why I wanted to tell you first. I'm really sorry Aunt Brooke, I really am. Please don't be upset with me. I love you. I was just scared" he said as his knuckles made circles around his eyes.

"I'm sowie too Aunt Brooke" said Lily as her eyes filled with tears "I didn't want Jamie to get into twouble. We didn't mean to fiwght."

Brooke was speechless as she looked from one child to the other as her heart broke. She completely lost it as she broke down for the first time in weeks "Please don't cry Aunt Brooke" he begged as he wiped away her tears with his little thumbs. She then wrapped her arms around both kids, pulling them closer as they snuggled up to her. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything! I-I promise I'll never do it again, please don't be mad at me Aunt Brooke!"

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry" she cried. "I'm so sorry. I-I should have been here for you when you needed me!" she sobbed "I'm so sorry! We were just scared. We were just scared"

"Aunt Brooke" he said as his head rested on her shoulder "Why are you scared? And why do you have red marks around your neck" he whispered in her ear "Can you tell me the truth so we can protect you?" _She cried harder_

So took off as soon as Deb arrived; apologizing she had to go since she had an overwhelming day, and that she'd call Naley to discuss what she found out from the kids as Deb understood. She told the kids she'll see them soon and that she was proud of them for telling her the truth and that she was sorry for being away when she should have been there for them. She promised them that things will be okay and that she's not going anywhere. She then kissed them good bye as she hugged Deb making her way home.

…

"_What are you scared of honey?"_

"_Crazy C-Carrie"_

"_C-Crazy C-Carrie as in your old nanny; psycho C-Carrie?" she asked as words finally came out of her mouth. _

"_Uh huh" he replied as he looked at the ground_

"_Why didn't you tell your parents or Uncle Luke?" she asked "Or Nana Deb or Grandma Karen Jamie?"_

"_Because I was scared" he cried "I was afraid she'd try and hurt all of us and I thought if I'd keep quiet, she'd go away. I wanted to tell them, but I didn't know how; they were angry at us. She made mama and daddy fight; and I didn't want that to happen again! I wanted to tell you for so long, but you were never here. We were suppose to have Aunt Brooke and Jamie time but you left without saying good bye" he cried "I needed you but you weren't here!" he yelled as tears streamed down his face. "Why weren't you here?! Everyone else always say I'm too young to understand anything but with you its different Aunt Brooke. You always tell me the truth, and that's why I wanted to tell you first. I'm really sorry Aunt Brooke, I really am. Please don't be upset with me. I love you. I was just scared" he said as his knuckles made circles around his eyes. _

"_I'm sowie too Aunt Brooke" said Lily as her eyes filled with tears "I didn't want Jamie to get into twouble. We didn't mean to fiwght. "I'm sorry"_

"I'm sorry I wasn't there" he said startling her as his finger tips roamed her bare back examining the bruises, cuts and scrapes. She had just stepped out of the shower not to long ago as she was standing next to her dresser. Even all banged up he thought she looked beautiful standing there in her boy shorts as she was about to throw on her pj shirt. "Don't" he begged. "I want to see all your cuts and bruises all over your body with my own two eyes"

"Luke" she said once she found her voice feeling uncomfortable under his gaze

"Pretty girl"

"Don't call me that" she cringed to the nick name "I'm anything but pretty" she said as her shirt went over her head

"See that's where you're wrong. You'll always be my pretty girl no matter what" he replied as he cupped her cheeks with his hands "You can have two heads or three eyes for all I care; but you'll always be my pretty girl."

She closed her eyes as she sighed. "Luke its getting late and I have a lot of work to do" she lied not looking him straight in the eyes. "Why don't you go home and get some sleep. You won't get any here with me when I'll be working all night long"

"It's okay, I can watch you work like I normally do" he replied

"Luke if you don't mind I prefer some alone time" she said not caring if it was harsh or not

"Damnit Brooke!" he exclaimed as it made her jump. "How much more alone time can you want?" he asked irritated as he raised his voice a little. "We don't see each other for 2 weeks, you come home for a 1 day and a half and then you go awal on everyone for 4days; then I find out you're home all bruised, cut and scratched up only because Haley ran into you! Why are you pushing me and everyone else away?! What the hell is going on?" he shouted

She was now defeated "Ugh! Not you too! Nothing is going on" she lashed back. "I'm fine! Like I told you and everyone else; I was being clumsy and not paying attention to my surroundings and fell down the damn stairs. Seriously why is it so hard for everyone to understand that?! Bad things happen! Shit happens then you get over it"

"Bad things happen?! Shit happens?! Then you get over it?! Do you even hear yourself Brooke? You're not fine! Nothing about this whole thing is fine! Tell me then why the hell you have red hand prints and bite marks around your neck? Or how about these bruised finger prints on your arm?! How the hell did they get there?! Huh?! I don't think stairs are capable of doing that to a human being!"

Silence

He then cupped her face once again as he stared deep down into her hazel eyes. "You've been on edge, you flinch to my touch, you won't look me in the eye; you've been acting cold and distant with everyone. Why are you pushing us away?! We're you're family! Talk to me" he begged

"Like I said, "I fell down the stairs. I've got a lot of work to do" she said walking over towards the door.

"Fine! I'll let this go for now since I don't want to stress you out even more as it is, but I'm not leaving" he said as they locked eyes "You're pushing me away and you better believe that I'm sure as hell pushing back this time"

"Fine! Whatever!" she exclaimed beat from fighting with everyone. "You can take the guest room or the couch. Its' your call" With that said he was gone

They both tossed and turned throughout the night as they laid their recalling the events that happened since her return. Lucas had wanted to check on her many times during the night, but as he saw her light shine from under the door he knew it was better not to bother her.

"The pregnancy test" she gasps as her eyes bolted open as morning finally came. She turned to look at the clock as it read 7:30am. "Oh god!" she panicked as she then jumped out of bed in agony quickly made her way downstairs as she realized Luke stayed the night. "Please be asleep, please be asleep" she silently whispered frantically as she realized that she or Rachel never got the chance to see what the test reveals.

"Brooke" she heard as she was brought into a halt. "What's this?" he asked from behind her

…


	23. A Real Mother's Love

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or is in any way affiliated with OTH- I'm just a huge BRUCAS FAN!! :0)

I wanted to thank everyone who has been "**Story alerting**" and "**Favorite Authoring**" my fan fic! You guys totally **R**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**c**K**!! It means a lot that you want to keep up with it! As you can tell by the length of my chapters, I'm putting a lot of thought, energy and time into them, especially by the quickness of my updating!! Comments and Feed Backs are greatly appreciated! You honestly don't know how much they totally make my day!! S**o**O**o**O**o**O**o** please show me some lovin'!! hehe :0)

**A/N:** OM**Freakin**G! LET ME TELL YOU, THAT YOU GUYS ALL FREAKIN' RoOoOoOoOoCK! THANK YOU SoOoOoOoOo MUCH FOR ALL THE AMAZING COMMENTS AND REVIEWS!! I WAS SoOoOoOoO **EXCITED** AND **EXTREMELY THRILLED** TO HEAR FROM YOU ALL!! ALL YOUR COMMENTS HAVE MADE MY FREAKING DAY SoOoOooO THANK YOU **FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEAR**T!! I HOPE THAT ALL MY FUTURE CHAPTERS WON'T LET YOU DOWN!! MUAHz! **L**o**V**e- Phearywinkle!! :0) So Plz don't forget to **R**E**V**I**E**W**!**!

**I'd like to especially thank:**

Princesakarlita411

Toddntan

TeamxxBrucasxx

Flipflopgal

Iz-Belle991

Brucas.Brachel

**For all your comments & Reviews!! I totally lLove, lLove lLove, you guys!!**

Here's the next Chapter... Enjoy :0)

…

"Brooke?" she heard once again as her heart started pounding. She didn't dare turn around; not only was she afraid of his reaction, but most importantly what the stick revealed. She took in a deep breath as she counted to 3 before slowly turning around. As they locked eyes, she felt nausea take over her body as her hands covered her mouth immediately sending her over to the bathroom.

"Pretty girl" he said worried as he hurried after her "_Baby_, are you alright?" His heart instantly broke at the sight of her bent over throwing up as he held up her hair with one hand rubbing circles against her back with the other. After a few more minutes of dry heaving, her stomach started calming down a little as he helped her over towards the sink.

"I can do it mys-"

"Will you please just stand there" he begged as they stared into each other's eyes. She sighed; nodding her head not waiting to fight with him so early in the morning. "Thank you" he smiled as he handed her a cup of mouth wash to rinse the taste out of her mouth. Once she was finished she turned around a little to fast as she lost a tiny bit of her balance. "Whoa" they said in unison "Okay, easy there pretty girl" he exclaimed as he held her close to him. "Here why don't you have a seat" he instructed as he flipped closed the toilet seat cover

"Luke, I'm fine really. It's all that up and down fast moving" she tried explaining

"Will you please just sit" he asked as he grabbed a wash cloth soaking and rinsing it out with warm water before gently dabbing it softly against her skin.

"I'm not incompetent you know; I can do it myself-" she said annoyed

"I never said you were; besides is it wrong of me to want to take care of you?" he asked smiling as she rolled her eyes at him causing him to smirk "Pretty girl" he said this time a little more serious as he stared deep down into her beautiful broken hazel eyes "You're looking kind of pale; baby what's wrong?" he asked worried as he caressed her cheek with his fingers

She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes enjoying his soft touch and loving concern "I'm just feeling a little light headed" she replied as he nodded

"When were you going to tell me about it Brooke?" he asked as he rung out the wash cloth again

_There it was; the million dollar question_ "I-I don't know" she sighed keeping her eyes closed not wanting to really see his reaction "I mean I-I just; I-I haven't even gotten a chance to look at it yet" she replied truthfully.

"Well I think it's a great thing" he said calmly

"You do?" she asked confused as her eyes quickly open "So I take it I'm-?" she asked as her heart started rapidly beating

He smiled as he nodded. "Yeah, if it's something you want to do, I'm a 100 percent behind you"

_Stunned_ "Well you don't seem too excited about it?" she pouted upset and a little hurt that he wasn't jumping for joy or something. _Does he really not want a baby with me _"I mean I would have thought you'd-"

"No, baby I really am" he said trying to reassure her as he cupped her cheeks with his hands "I honestly think it's great that you've-"

"Why aren't you more excited? I thought this is something we both wanted" she started saying as he was still talking

"Decided to talk to someone about this. It is, I mean I know you've been stressed out lately as it is and if she could help you-"

"Well you could have fooled me" she said cutting him off "Wait what; _she_?" Brooke asked completely lost as she realized they weren't listening to each other.

"Yeah _she_" he replied confused as ever as he reached into his pocket and pulled something out and handed it to her

"How can she help me if she didn't even see-" It then just occurred to her that they weren't talking about the same thing. The "she" he was referring to was the therapist and the "she" she was talking about was Rachel "Oh you're talking about the therapist" she exclaimed as she took the paper from his hands.

"Yeah" he chuckled "What else would I be talking about? Pretty girl, are you sure you're okay?" he asked as he noticed the worried look on her. "What were you talking about? Maybe we should you should see a doctor" he started saying as he felt her forehead and cheeks with the back of his hand "You feel a little warm"

"I'm fine, really I am Luke" she replied glancing around looking for the pregnancy stick as her stomach growled. She looked down into the trash can just incase but both the box and applicator wasn't there.

He looked at her puzzled "Are you sure-"

"I'm sure, but thank you for worrying" she replied

"Well then, how about I make us some breakfast?" he asked "How does chocolate chip pancakes sound?"

She nodded "So I was thinking maybe I can drive you to the appointment, you know give you some support?" she heard him say as he led her out of the bathroom.

...

"Hey, hey, hey! Enough" yelled Haley as she broke up a fight in the courtyard "What in the world is going on here?" she asked glancing at each of them

"She started it" yelled one of the girls

"What did she start?" asked Haley

"She was looking at us all weird with her voodoo eyes" jumped in the girl's friend

Haley and the brunette both rolled their eyes "Welcome to high school" exclaimed Haley out loud in her head

"Whatever; I was just walking by minding my own business when you stupid girls-" replied the brunette "You know what forget it! I'm out of here; just stay out of my way and we won't have a problem"

"Whatever creepo" shouted one of the girls as the pushing, pulling and shoving started up all over again

"Okay, okay that's enough! Get to class, show's over!" she shouted as she pointed to all of them "I will see each and every one of you in detention you hear me" she shouted as the crowd starting dispersing. "Hey, hold on, are you okay? It's Sam right?" she asked as she caught a hold of the girl's arm before she walked away "Congratulations on your first tree hill catfight. I've had a few of my own in my days" she chuckled trying to make talk

"Spare me the female bonding okay" snapped Sam "I maybe new, but I've heard all about Mrs. James Scott; a cheerleader who dated the star of the basketball team. That was when you weren't on your rock tour of course. You must have had a really tough life" she mocked "So don't pretend like you know anything about my problems okay?" She exclaimed as she grabbed her back pack

"Hey Sam" called Haley as the girl turned around "I'll be looking forward to seeing you in detention; oh by the way nice shirt; Clothes over Bros right?" she smirked as Sam pulled her jacket tighter around her body storming off

…

"Luke, you didn't have to come with me"

"Pretty girl, there's no where else I'd rather be right now okay" he replied cutting her off as he pulled her in for a hug.

She nodded as she tensed up in his arms "Thank you" she whispered as his lips formed a smile against her forehead

"Ms Davis" she heard

"That's my que" Lucas nodded

"Brooke welcome. Please make yourself comfortable"

"I-I don't even know why I'm here" she whispered loud enough to be heard

"Well I believe your friend Haley begs to differ"

"_Brooke you're my best friend okay; and I know something is wrong honey so please just talk to me" begged Haley_

"_Hales I'm fi-"_

"_Don't you dare tell me you're fine Brooke Penelope Davis" she raised her voice this time as Brooke cringed to the sound of her best friend's voice. "I know you're not fine and so does Luke, Nathan, Rachel, the guys, Deb, Karen; for goodness sakes Brooke even your own godson knows it. We're really worried about you; will you please-"_

"_Like I said for the umpteenth time, I fell down the damn stupid stairs" she shouted irritated. "I was being clumsy and-"_

"_Clumsy really?!" yelled Haley as she started pacing back and forth. "Because see I never thought being clumsy would get you ass kicked_

_Whoa Brooke has flabbergasted as she's never really heard Haley talk like that before; even when she was mad. She knew Hales meant business._

"_I never knew clumsiness would get you bite marks right here Brooke" she said pointing to it. "Or how about these bruised like finger prints right there on you're freaking arm; and oh don't even get me started on those hand marked-"_

"_Hales please just stop" she begged as she looked away hoping Haley would just drop it already_

"_Then just talk to me about it already" she cried_

"_I- there's nothing to-"_

"_You throw you're clothes; the ones you worked so hard on designing out onto the side walks where you know free loading vultures awaits. You tense up when we touch or hug you. You don't smile or act like you're cheerie self. You're quiet, and cold; very distance towards us. You push around your food on your plate- Please just tell me what's going on. I need my best friend, my sister, my Tigger back"_

"Brooke" she heard as she snapped out of it.

"M-My store was robbed and I was attacked" she began as she removed her sunglasses

"Ugf I see. Victims of violence often find it helpful to talk through the experience of therapy. Helps them make sense through random act"

"Oh this wasn't random. Nothing my mother ever does is random; believe me"

"Was there history abuse in your family? Growing up I mean?"

"No" she shook her head "Unless you consider a credit card with a high limit or no supervision abuse. That's just my parent's way of showing they care about me; shoving money at me and sending me on my merry way"

"Yet you think your mother attack you"

"Oh I don't think Victoria did it personally" she explained "I think she hired some flying monkeys to do her dirty work. I know this must be really hard for you to believe but-"

"What matters is if you believe it" replied the therapist as Brooke nodded

"She knew I just finished those sketches for my fall line. She knew I was keeping them at the store. She knew if I showed up to my board meeting without them I would look incompetent and that's all she needed to convince the boards to give her control of my company; that I worked so hard for" she explained as she looked over towards the woman. "You probably think I'm crazy don't you" she sighed sitting back down

"No I don't Brooke. I think we have a lot to talk about."

"Well where do I start? At the beginning or when I fired her?"

"I notice you call your mother Victoria?" she asked

"Yeah well, she insisted that after we went into business together"

"Why did you go into business with her?"

Brooke stayed quiet "I don't know; I guess maybe I wanted her to love me like a normal mother would"

"Is that something you still want?"

_Silence_ "I bought a gun" she said calmly

"That's not uncommon for attack victims to do. It gives them the feeling of control; unless you're having feelings of hurting your mother" she replied

"No. I mean I'm not crazy; but it occurs to me that it wouldn't bother me if she were dead. That can't be healthy right? To feel as if your mother was dead you wouldn't miss her; that you might be better for it. And I just don't know how I got to it"

"Maybe you should ask your mother that question"

...

"Hi baby, how was school today?"

"Hi mama; it was good" he replied "Can we go see Aunt Brooke today?" he asked looking up at her

Just then she noticed Dan's tinted black SUV roaming around school "What is he doing here?" she whispered

"Can we mama?" he asked looking at her strangely

"Not today buddy. We're going have lunch with her tomorrow though okay?"

He nodded his head

"You ready to go baby?" she asked him as they walked towards the car.

"Mama have you seen Chester?" he asked as they settled in

"No I haven't sweetie. Did you check his cage?"

"Yeah, that's the first place I checked and he's not there"

"I'll tell you what, when we get home I'll help you look for him okay?"

"Okay mama" he said looking out the window

"Jamie what's wrong baby?" she asked as a few minutes later as the car went silent. She was starring at him through the rear view mirror

"Can we visit Grandpa Dan?"

"Oh I don't know buddy" she sighed "we're going to have to talk to daddy first"

"But you know what daddy's going to say" he pouted

"I know honey, but daddy has a reason why he doesn't really want us around Grandpa Dan"

He stayed quiet "But Grandpa Dan's not a bad guy. He saved me from-" he paused as he locked eyes with Haley

"I know honey; but there are just some things that Grandpa Dan did in the past that we can't forgive yet"

"What kind of things mama?"

"Things you're young to know. Maybe when you're a lot older we'll talk about them okay?"

He sighed

"I'm sorry honey, but your daddy and I just don't trust him"

"But mama" he exclaimed "He saved me; that's got to mean something right?"

"God, you're hanging out with Uncle Lucas to much; his _that's got to mean something right_ line" she chuckled as saw how much it was affecting him "I'll tell you what, I will put in a good word for Grandpa Dan when I talk to your daddy okay?"

"Okay mama" he said nodding his head as a smile appeared on his face

"So how was your day with your Aunt Brooke and Lily the other day?"

"It was good but I'm still worried about her"

"Who?"

"Aunt Brooke"

"I know buddy, we all are"

"Why is she so sad mama? Did Uncle Luke do something to her again? Is she mad at me mama?"

"Oh god no baby" she replied "Aunt Brooke's just going though a lot right now and it has nothing to do with Uncle Luke, or you or us."

"Is there anything we can do to help her? I know she's hurt because she fell down the down the stairs but when I look into her eyes she seems so sad and it makes me sad mama. I don't want Aunt Brooke to be sad; I miss her smiling, and laughing and spending time with me. I miss my Aunt Brooke and Jamie time" he frowned looking down at his feet

"I know baby. We all do" she said as she turned around and squeezed his knee as they stopped at a stop light. "It's just going to take some time; like I said she's going through a lot right now but Aunt Brooke is strong-she'll get through anything. Before you know it she'll be back to normal buddy; so don't you worry okay?"

"Like what mama?"

"Well honey, its' grown up stuff"

"Please mama" he begged "Aunt Brooke would have told me"

She thought about it as she recalled a certain line _"Owen never got to see what's under the clothes" _she chuckled "You know buddy" she said laughing "I think you spend way to much time with your godparents"

"No I don't mama" he replied confused "It's been awhile with Aunt Brooke; Uncle Lucas yeah maybe but not Aunt Brooke"

She laughed again "No I meant; never mind honey" she replied as she thought of how she wanted to explain Brooke's current situation from what she knew. "Well you see Aunt Brooke's mommy isn't very nice to her and it makes her sad."

"Why is she not nice to Aunt Brooke?"

"I don't know honey; no one knows. She's always been a not very nice lady"

"But Aunt Brooke is nice. You're my mama and you're nice"

She smiled "I know baby, but people are different even if they are from the same family"

"Well I can share you with Aunt Brooke if it will make her happy"

"Awww she'd love that baby. God how did I ever get so lucky to have someone so amazing like you as my baby boy huh?" she smiled "I love you so much Jamie"

"I love you too mama" he returned the smile

...

Brooke stood in front of the store for a good 30mins after Lucas dropped her off. She took a deep breath as she unlocked the doors to Clothes over bros. She walked over towards the counter as she set her purse and keys down. "I can do this" she whispered as she took a deep breath; swallowing that lump that formed at her throat. Her eyes then glanced around the room as memories came flooding back of that night she was attacked. She then slowly headed over towards her back office as she paused with her hand on the door knob. She closed her eyes as she counted to 3 before entering. She jumped as she came face to face with a certain familiar drawing she drew in red on most of her mirrors as a reminder of what had happened. She then realized that this was the first time she's been back here in this room since the attack occurred. She walked over towards the drawing as she stood right in front of it where it outlined her face as her mind drifted off.

_**CAUTION - RATED M – MATURE & V – VIOLENT!! **_

"_What the fuck are you doing?!" he asked as he felt a gun pointed to the back of his head_

"_What the fuck am I doing?! What the fuck are you doing?! We had a fucking job to do and this wasn't part of it you sick son of a bitch. Get the fuck off her; I'm not going to say it again"_

_Brooke listened terrified as she laid there with her eyes closed pretending she was out cold. She didn't want to make matters worst; it wasn't like she could see either of their faces_

"_Why do you fucking care what I do with her? I thought you fucking left anyways" he shouted irritated_

"_I did but then I realized I'm leaving her here alone with a sick bastard like you" he shouted as the gun was still aimed_

"_What is it to you?! I told you, you can have your turn right after me" he exclaimed as she felt sick and disgusted from his cruel statement._

"_You've got a sick mind you know that?! The poor woman suffered enough as it is from being robbed by us and then you go all fucking psycho path perv on her! How the fuck, do you live with yourself man?"_

"_How do you?!" he yelled "You're just as bad as me! God, why the fuck, are you even in this business" he lashed out cutting him off_

"_We're nothing alike! I didn't fucking beat the shit out of her now did I?!" he yelled pointing at Brooke's motionless body "You and I both know why the fuck I'm even doing this! If it wasn't for my moms being sick and me needing the fucking money- you know what, an asshole like you wouldn't care nor understand it! So I'm not going to waste my breath explaining it! Bottom line here is that we're not getting paid to rape the poor girl you fucking moron!" he shouted! "So leave her the fuck alone"_

"_No, its' just a bonus" he smirked; shaking his eye brows as his partner punched him._

"_You think this is funny you fucking prick?!" he lashed out disturbed_

"_Ahh! What the fuck?!" shouted his partner as he wiped his mouth from the blood_

"_Not on my watch; we're not! Now get the fuck off of her; put your shit back in your pants or so help me god-" he said as he held a gun up to his partner's forehead "I call the fucking shots now; you got that clear asshole?!" He then sets up the gun_

"_Alright, alright" he exclaimed fixing himself back up_

"_You know what I'm capable of so don't fucking cross me! Now move!" _

"_How the fuck do you turn against me; you're fucking partner of 5 years?!"_

"_Easy, I have two fucking sisters about her age and I would never wish this upon them! I'd even kill you if you touched them let alone looked at them with your filthy eyes! Now I said fucking move!"_

Just then she felt a pair of hands gently grasp her shoulders as she snapped back into reality "Don't Move" she heard as it startled her

"Y-You scared me" she managed to say as she found her voice.

"W-What is all this Brooke?" she asked as they locked eyes through the mirror

"Uhm, K-Karen what are you doing here?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh, no you don't" she replied as she followed the brunette to the front "I asked you a question young lady. What is all that stuff on the mirror?"

_Silence_

"Brooke Penelope Davis" she said raising her voice as Brooke flinched.

"It's hard to explain Karen" she began saying as she started fixing the clothes on the racks

"Try me" she exclaimed

_Trapped_ "Look Karen, I have a lot of stuff to do, if you don't mind-" she started saying as she turned around and faced her boyfriend's mother

"Oh my god honey" shouted Karen as her hands automatically covered her mouth. She then rushed over to her as she cupped Brooke's cheeks in her hands as tears welded up in her eyes. "Lucas told me that you fell down the stairs-"

"I look hideous, please don't look at me" she said sadly turning away from the woman she loved

Karen shook her head in disbelief at Brooke's comment "You look beautiful no matter what; you can have two heads, three arms and 4 eyes for all I care; but still you'll always be beautiful in my eyes honey" she said sincerely

"A little extreme don't you think Karen? You sound just like Luke"

"Does it still hurt sweetie?" she asked as her hands probed Brooke's bruises, cuts and scrapes

"Not as much as before" Karen looked at her questionably. "I'm fine, really Karen; I'm fine" she kept saying as they pulled apart

"That's what I've been hearing" Brooke sighed

"Well it's the truth, so please don't Karen" she begged

Karen shook her head "Let me look at you honey"

"Kare-" she said about to protest as she received an angry glare

She knew Karen was serious so she nodded her head as she stood there under Karen's observation. "You know, I have to agree with them; this doesn't look like something you'd get from a fall down the stairs. The bruises I can understand, but these strange hand marks right here don't" she said as Brooke swallowed the lump that formed at her throat "not to mention these finger like bruises here on your arm. And is that-"

"God not you too!" she snapped frustrated walking away from her

"Brooke; we're just all worried about you. Lucas and Haley said you've been cold and distant-not your usual happy self; not to mention you cringe or tense up when they hug or embrace you. You get upset fast-"

"They don't know what they're talking about!" she lashed out as it startled them both. "Look Karen" she said sounding harsher than she wanted it to be "Thank you for worrying about me, but I'm fine. Really I am! Just a few bruises, and scratches here and there; nothing to it. Accidents do happen to good people you know, so I just don't understand why no one gets that. People fall down the damn stairs all the time. I was doing laundry and I wasn't paying enough attention like I should have been; and in result of that I tripped and I fell down the damn stairs!" she yelled

"Brooke what's really going on huh? I'm not leaving here until we talk about it, so you better start explaining. You might have been able to push everyone else away, but if you think you're going to be doing that to me, you've got another thing coming let me tell you"

"Ugh!" she exclaimed more than frustrated

…

"Hey Nate"

"What are you doing here? I'm surprised you aren't with Brooke"

"Oh I was; I dropped her off at the store. She wanted to get some work done"

"So how did it go last night? Did you get anything out of her?"

"No" he sighed aggravated "I-I don't know what to do anymore Nate" he expressed as he shot the ball into the net "I've tried talking to her, tried begging; even found myself raising my voice at her in frustrations which didn't help. She just keeps pushing me away."

"I tried too that day after lunch but got no where either. I can tell you though man, those cuts and scratches and some of those bruises aren't from her fall."

"You're telling me. I walked into her room last night; of course she didn't hear me but she was covered in them from head to toe. She wanted me to leave last night; saying I wouldn't get any sleep if I stayed but I refused too"

"Wait, aren't you normally there when she's working on her sketches?"

"Yeah; I write she sketches. Told her it wouldn't bother me so I slept on the couch"

"Luke" he said as he put his arm on his brother "I know it's hard; trust me I went through it. I was good at pushing people away and that's what Brooke's doing. Granted she didn't get into drinking like I did, but she'll pull out of this rut soon. She has us and we're not giving up on her"

"I know, its' just hard. She's finally home physically but mentally she's not and it scares me Nate"

He nodded his head "I was thinking maybe we should do an intervention; you know all of us together"

"Don't you think that would push her away even further? I mean she'll feel like she's getting attacked; besides we already tried talking to her individually and that didn't work"

"Yeah but it'll be different this time. We'll all be together you know; you, me, Hales, and even Rachel. Don't you think once we all approach her together she'll really get the picture? Honestly Luke, it'll be harder for her to push us away as a group than if we were to do it individually again"

"I don't know" he sighed "I-I can't lose her Nate"

"Well, we're loosing her now as it is. Trust me Luke, I think as a whole we'll finally get through to her. We'll talk to Hales and Rachel and get their input; but I think it's for the best that we do it. She's hiding something for sure and we're going to get to the bottom of it."

Lucas stood there in front of the net with the ball in his hand as he thought to himself. "Alright lets' do it" he replied "Swoosh"

"Alright man, what do you say; 1 on 1 until the other guys come along" he smirked checking the ball

"I'd say bring it if you're ready to lose little brother" he chuckled

…

"Like I said Karen, I really do appreciate the concern; I do but there's no need for it so if you _**all**_ would please just get off my back and drop it already. "I'm fine" she said closing her eyes as her mind got the best of her

"_Don't give me that crap Brooke. If you fell down the damn stairs, why the hell do you have red hand and bite marks around your freaking neck huh?! Or how about those finger like bruises on your arm?" she pointed at. Did the fucking stairs warp itself into a human figure like form and beat the shit out of you? Huh?! Tell me Brooke, did it?! Did it?!"_

"_We're here for you; I'm here for you. I have and always will. You're a sister to me; we've been through so much together, so please tell me what's going on with you? I'm worried about you, we all are. You're not acting like yourself. Explain to me why you have red hand prints around your neck and bruised ones on your arm? What about those teeth marks right there. I don't think a staircase could do that to you"_

"_Because I was scared; I was afraid she'd try and hurt all of us and I thought if I'd keep quiet, she'd go away. I wanted to tell them, but I didn't know how; they were angry at us. She made mama and daddy fight; and I didn't want that to happen again! I wanted to tell you for so long, but you were never here. We were supposed to have Aunt Brooke and Jamie time but you left without saying good bye. I needed you but you weren't here! Why weren't you here?! Everyone else always say I'm too young to understand anything but with you its different Aunt Brooke. You always tell me the truth, and that's why I wanted to tell you first. I'm really sorry Aunt Brooke, I really am. Please don't be upset with me. I love you. I was just scared"_

_We don't see each other for 2 weeks, you come home for a 1 day and a half and then you go awol on everyone for 4days; then I find out you're home all bruised, cut and scratched up only because Haley ran into you! Why are you pushing me and everyone else away?! What the hell is going on? Bad things happen?! Shit happens?! Then you get over it?! Do you even hear yourself Brooke? You're not fine! Nothing about this whole thing is fine! Tell me then why the hell you have red hand prints and bite marks around your neck? Or how about these bruised finger prints on your arm?! How the hell did they get there?! Huh?! I don't think stairs are capable of doing that to a human being!"_

"_Dude calm the fuck down! She got what she deserved besides the bitch was feisty! Look at my face. Oh god" Brooke screamed as she felt him roam his fingers down her arms. "No, no" she cried kicking and screaming as she tried to get out of his grip wincing in pain. Tears were now flowing down her cheeks. "Help, somebody please help me! Help!" she screamed once again. "Please, stop" she begged as he ripped the rest of her shirt exposing her bra. She tried to push him off as he placed kisses on her tummy, moving towards the valley of her breasts. "Please don't do this" she begged as she closed her shirt in front turning on to her side as she rolled up into a ball. "Stop! Please stop. Oh god! Get off me, don't do this!" she begged "Shut the hell up! Luke can't help you now. No one can. Now, we can do this the easy way or we can do it the hard way; and I know you don't want it the hard way"_

"_What the fuck are you doing?! We had a fucking job to do and this wasn't part of it you sick son of a bitch. Get the fuck off her; I'm not going to say it again"_

"_Aunt Brooke. Why are you scared? And why do you have red marks around your neck. Can you tell me the truth so we can protect you?_

"Brooke" said Karen as she placed a comforting hand on her arm

"I tripped and fell down the god damn stairs; that's it!" she exclaimed "I tripped and fell down the god damn stairs. Why can't you all understand that? I tripped down the god damn stairs; I didn't get attacked or almost raped by those assholes my mother hired to steal my sketches" she sobbed as she finally completely broke down. "I didn't get attacked or almost raped by those assholes my mother hired to steal my sketches" Karen gasps as her hand covered her quivering mouth

"No Brooke; you take that back right now!" she yelled "Tell me right now that you fell down the god damn stairs and that's why you have all those bruises and cuts all over your body! Tell me that you didn't get attacked or rap-" she paused unable to say it as tears streamed down her face. "Tell me it's not true that some son of a bitch didn't put his hands on you?!" she cried as she cradles Brooke in her arms

Brooke shook her head as she cried harder "I-I can't Karen! I can't!" she screamed "I wish I could tell you that it didn't happen but I can't. I'm so sorry" she wept "I'm so sorry"

"Oh Brooke honey; please tell me he didn't-" she cried as she swallowed that lump at her throat

She covered her face with her hands as she shook her head. "No" she said once she found her voice "He was on the verge of doing so, and h-he would have if it wasn't for his partner who came back and stopped him."

"What?" asked Karen utterly shocked

"His partner held a gun to his head and made him get off of me" she explained through tears "I thought I was going to die that night Karen; you don't understand. He wouldn't have had to shoot me for me to die, if he had r-raped me; I would have died inside" she sobbed

"Oh honey" she whimpered as she tighten her embrace around Brooke. "I-I'm so sorry this happened to you. I'm so sorry we couldn't protect you"

"Why couldn't she just love me like a mother would love her child Karen? Why couldn't she love me the way you love Luke and Lily? Or the way Deb loves Nathan and Jamie? Or the way Haley's parents love her? Or the way Peyton's moms loved her before they died? Or the way Naley loves Jamie? Or the way I love Jamie? Why Karen?! I did everything she wanted; but still it wasn't enough for her to love me?!" she shouted "Why would she hurt me like that for stupid sketches?! Sketches I created a company with; the company I made her a part of – praying that I'd finally get the love I've always wanted from her?! These damn clothes right here" she shouted as she started grabbing them off the rack "didn't make her love me at all but instead; it made her even more spiteful, and cruel than I would have ever thought any person let alone my own damn mother can be" she yelled as she started ripping them and tossing them out the door. "I don't want it, any of it" she cried

"Brooke, honey stop" yelled Karen as she tried to stop her

"I just wanted her love, I just wanted her to love me!" she shouted as she drop down onto her knees and broke down harder. "Am I so hard to love Karen? Am I not lovable? What's wrong with me? Luke and Peyton both hurt me, my dad doesn't even care about me; Peyton and I- Why Karen?" she cried harder "Why is god punishing me? I'm a good person; I changed my life around for the better, but still in the end I get hurt. Is this how my life's going to be; alone and unlovable?"

Karen couldn't control the tears that were running down her cheeks as she watched Brooke pour her heart out. "You listen to me, and you listen to me good Brooke" she said as she looked into her Brooke's hazel eyes. "You are never going to be alone and unlovable! I love you like you are my own; like the daughter I never had and not just the girlfriend to Lucas or the best friend to Haley and Nathan or the godmother to Jamie but I love you for who you are; the smart, beautiful, loving, respectful, very responsible, selfless, big hearted, most unselfish person in the world Brooke Davis. Do you understand that" she asked as Brooke continued to cry "We all love and care about you sweetie and we've noticed something different about you; granted I haven't been around to see you as much as I would have liked, but hearing it from Lucas and Haley was enough to break my heart. We are you're family honey; don't ever forget that. I've watched you grow from an irresponsible, lost; in dying need for some love and attention teenager to an amazing young woman who knows right from wrong to what she wants. I may not be your mother on paper or by blood, but in my eyes I will always be a mother to you; you hear me?!" she asked as she cupped Brooke's face with her hands "I will never stop loving or caring about you and it breaks my heart as well as it terrifies me to see you so broken, and devastated. I could kill that poor excuse of a woman with my bare hands for what she has done to you honey but that's not going to solve anything. I would do anything to protect you like I would for Lucas and Lily Brooke and that's the honest truth. I say that from the depths of my heart. They don't deserve to have you as a daughter let alone have you call them mommy and daddy. You deserve better; much better honey but you know what" she asked "I am very thankful that they had you because then we would have never gotten the chance to have fallen in love with you" she said smiling. "When I look into your beautiful, slightly broken eyes I see the girl; _woman_ excuse me" they chuckled "that I fell in love with the day you moved in with me. I'm not excusing what Lucas and Peyton did in the past; because lord we knew it was wrong, but he loves you honey so much that it hurts. I see the way his face lights up when he talks about you or when you enter a room. I see the love and passion you two share in both your eyes when you're together. You need to have faith in here" she said pointing to Brooke's heart "that together you two will overcome any obstacle that gets in your way. Your hearts are the same honey and that's how you know its real love. You may not have the love you wanted from that vindictive mother of yours; but you have our love and I hope that's enough for you honey" she said as tears continued sliding down her cheeks.

"As of right now, its' more than enough." she replied as Karen pulled her into tighter hug "I love you Karen, so much that it hurts. In my eyes you'll always be the mother I never had. Thank you for loving and caring about me. I now know what it means to be loved by a mother" she replied as tears continued to roll down their cheeks "There's just one thing I have to do" she said as Karen nodded

"I know honey, I know"

…

"I've come in peace" shouted Rachel as she stuck her hand in the door

Brooke rolled her eyes as she shook her head "You can come in; I won't bite"

"Where's Luke?" she asked looking around

"Oh you mean when he's not babying me? He's with Nate and the guys at the river court"

"Babying you?" she asked confused "Did you tell him-"

"There's nothing to tell him except for what he already knows" she sighed as Rachel rolled her eyes

"What happened?" she asked curiously

"I had another nausea attack this morning when I came downstairs which he had to witness by the way. Can you believe he wouldn't let me do anything except sit there while he cleaned me up? Then he made me breakfast"

"You don't say?" she smirked "Is it really a bad thing that your hot, sexy boyfriend wants to take care of you or that he's worried about you?" Now it was Brooke's turn to roll her eyes

"He found something this morning which I automatically assumed was the pregnancy test; but half way through our conversation I realized we weren't talking about the same thing. That's when I knew you my friend had the test"

"You bet your ass I took it; I knew we weren't going to get a chance to look at it"

"Well with everything that went on yesterday, I actually forgot it; sad right?"

"No you just have a lot going on; but it would be easier if you just tell your friends what they want to know" she added as Brooke sighed

"In time Rachel" she replied "What did the test reveal?" she asked as her heart started pounding

"I-I don't know; I never looked at it but trust me I wanted to so bad" she laughed "It wasn't my place; and besides I wasn't going to take that moment away from you. So here" she said as she reached inside her purse and handed her the box "Wait" she said as she put her hand on top of Brooke's "Before you open it and pull out the stick; what do you want it to reveal Brooke?"

She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath "I-I don't-"

"Please just be honest with me; give me this" she begged

Brooke nodded "Truthfully and honestly" she repeated as Rachel nodded "I-I-"

"Knock knock Brooke" said Haley as she and Jamie walked in "Hey Rachel/Hey Haley; Hi Jaimie"

"Aunt Brooke" he shouted "Hi Rachel" he smiled

"Jamie really wanted to see you today. He begged for hours, so here we are. Hope we're not interrupting"

"JimiJam come here buddy" she replied as he ran over

"No not at all" she replied

"How are you today Aunt Brooke?"

"I'm better now that I get to see you handsome" she smiled kissing him as he cupped her cheeks with his hands "How was school?"

"School was good" he smiled

"Brooke-?" Haley said shocked as she noticed the box lying on the counter. Brooke glanced from Rachel to Haley, then Haley to Rachel some what panicking as Rachel shrugged her shoulders

"Mama's what's that?" asked Jamie

"Hey JimiJam why don't you go play" she said "I've got to talk to mama and Rachel real quick okay?"

"Okay" he nodded as he ran over towards the Wii she set up for him at her house.

"What's going on guys?" she asked again as she set her things down

Brooke filled her in

"So are you or aren't you?" she asked ecstatic "Am I going to be an Auntie or not?" she exclaimed

"That's just it Haley" replied Rachel "Just before you walked in I had asked Brookie here what she wanted the test to reveal"

"What do you want it to reveal Tigger?"

Brooke felt her heart and stomach do flips as she held the box in her hands again "You both already know my answer" she replied

"Well then open it" they yelled in unison as Brooke nodded her head

"Rach do you-"

"Got it covered" she took out a few more boxes

Brooke then glanced over towards Peyton's room as she closed her eyes

"We know honey" said Haley as she squeezed Brooke's hand "We know; and we're sorry it didn't happen that way. You've got us so go on" she urged with a warm comforting smiling

"Thanks guys" she replied as she started pulling out the stick from the box. She counted to 3 as she slowly flipped over the test "hgh!" she gasped covering her mouth with her right hand as shock took over her body causing her eyes to fill with tears. She felt like she just got the wind knocked out of her

Haley and Rachel looked from Brooke to one another and back to Brooke "WELL?!" they exclaimed hanging off the edge of their seats

"I-It says I-I'm P-Pregnant" she exclaimed as both girls jumped to their feet with excitement "Rach hurry hand me another test; actually give me all of them" she ordered as she rushed to the bathroom with the girls right behind her

"Mama is everything okay?" asked Jamie as he looked over his shoulder at the frantic woman crowding near the bathroom

"Yeah honey we're fine" she yelled "Play your game baby" he nodded

10 boxes and 20mins later; since Brooke choose to do each one individually they all revealed the same answer

"Brooke, sweetie y-you're p-pregnant" exclaimed Haley excitedly as they huddle all together in the bathroom; leaving the door open for Jamie

"I-I'm p-pregnant" she smiled as she placed her hand over her stomach "Oh god, what is Luke going to say?" she started panicking "I think I'm going to be sick"

"Honey" said Haley as she grabbed her by the arms "Trust me, if you are indeed pregnant like these test shows he'll be on cloud nine, ecstatic is more like it"

"Haley's right Brooke; Luke loves you"

"Yeah you saw how he was with Angie, Jamie and Lily. He told me himself that he couldn't wait to have children with you"

"But what if we're not ready for this?" she choked "What if he thinks I'm trapping him? What if he resents me for ruining his life?"

"You guys love each other and this baby" said Haley as her hand automatically rested on Brooke's still flat stomach "was created out of the love you two have for one another. You guys are going to be amazing parents honey" she said as tears welded up in her eyes "You're both more than ready honey"

"You have nothing to worry about Brooke; we're here for you" added Rachel as she pulled her in for a hug "You should just make an appointment with the doctor's tomorrow just incase"

Once again excitement took over "I'm going to have a baby; Luke and I are going to have a baby. We're going to be p-parents" she exclaimed "I know this might sound crazy and I know I just found out and all; but I'm already falling in love with this peanut growing inside of me" she beamed as tears kept flowing "I know my body and it's different; it's changing and it's not from the cuts, scratches or bruises" she chuckled "I'm pregnant" she smiled "I know I am"

"We'll a woman knows her body" smiled Haley.

"It's so good to see you smiling again" both girls said as tears streamed down their cheeks chucking on their timing

"I'm so glad you're both here with me right now; I-I don't know what I would do without you guys" she said as she threw her arms around them

"Congrats! You're going to have a baby" repeated Haley

"Congrats! You're going to get fat" pointed out Rachel as they all laughed

"Way to ruin the moment Rachel" Haley said as she nudged Rachel in her side

"Congrats mama"

"Mama, I like it!" she smiled as the other two giggle. "It'll all be worth it; to have another little Scott running around"

"Are you guys okay?" Jamie asked confused as they walked back over towards the living room

"More than okay handsome" she replied as she bent down to his level and hugged him tight

"I love you Aunt Brooke"

"And I love you JimiJam" she whispered in his ears "I need some protecting buddy, are you ready?" she asked

"I am Aunt Brooke" he smiled as he placed his head in the crock of her shoulder

"I have something I need to take care of"

"Brooke-"

"Trust me okay"

They nodded

…

"Now's your chance. The guns loaded; just aim low. I would like to look good at my funeral" she said motioning towards the gun. She knew her mother would never harm her; herself

"What's the matter with you? What happened to your eyes?" asked Victoria

"As if you don't already know"

"All I know is that my daughter shows up at my door step with a gun"

"All I know is that my mother had me attack in my store"

"Oh my god, Brooke" she said as she walked over not showing any emotion

"Are you saying it wasn't you?" she asked as she stood up with anger in her eyes

"Did you go to the police? Does anybody else know about this?" her mother asked as she poured herself a drink

"Don't worry" she said "You trained me very well; I put the company first"

"It's just the publicity Brooke" she replied

"This coming from a woman who says she can spin it favorably if I had a drug problem. I want you to answer my question"

"You want an answer; here's one. I would never physically harm you" she replied toasting a glass of alcohol towards Brooke

"Well maybe you didn't really mean too. I mean it was late; you thought Milliecent was going to be there; you hate her"

"You are so paranoid and wrong" she chuckled

"You think this is funny?" she exclaimed "I was attacked, almost raped; could have died that night and my godson, my poor godson could have been harmed by his psycho ex of a nanny; he need me and not to mention the love of my life and my friends try to comfort me but during the mist of it all I felt nothing. I felt cold and angry like this darkness just took over my body. I realized this afternoon that I was becoming the one person I do not want to be; I'm turning into you." she said with resentment behind her voice

"What do you want me to say Brooke?" she asked "Huh? That I was a failure of a mother? You got everything you wanted"

"Are you evening listening to what I'm saying?" she yelled "I just told you that I was deadly attacked in my own god damn store; almost raped by one of the goons you hired and you say I got everything I wanted. Did you think I wanted to be jealous of all the love the other kids were getting from their parents throughout my childhood? Did you think I wanted to spend holidays with the nanny? Did you think I wanted to cry myself to sleep when I was broken hearted or had fights with my friends? Did you think I wanted to spend my special moment's parent-less? Did you think I wanted to get attacked or almost raped? Did you think I wanted someone as heartless as you as a mother?!" she shouted as Victoria glared at her. "You know nothing about me and if you did, you would have known that I did all this just because I so badly wanted your love. Yeah I love the fame, the fashion, the designs but I would have wanted you're love more. I thought maybe you'd change once you were more involved in my life, but boy was I wrong. If you think about it, it's kind of sad" she chuckled "To think, your only one daughter created Clothes over Bro's nationwide just so she could get the love she's always wanted from her mother"

"Oh grow up Brooke. Boo hoo you had such a terrible life. You're father and I gave you the highest credit card limits and made sure your bank account was always stocked. You had no rules to follow growing up; god any kid would have wanted your life. Look at you now, you're a famous, wealthy designer; you'd be nothing if it wasn't for me. When I was your age, I dreamt of having a clothing line; oh having a business. Of all the things you have; but I stupidly fell in love and one morning your father and I got a little surprise." She said motioning over to her daughter "I told him I didn't want kids; it was never the plan but he wanted a son more than anything. And as soon as I got fat he had an excuse to jump into any bed he wanted too. When we had our baby girl I made sure I wouldn't be pregnant again. If I couldn't have my dream, you're father couldn't have his either" she exclaimed through cold eyes. "I probably took it out on you a little too much but you should be thanking me for giving you life. Do you understand that?"

"I do thank you and now I know it's not my fault. It was never my fault. I'm calling the lawyers tomorrow and I'm divesting my interest in Clothes over Bros" she said standing up as she looked down at her mother. "The magazines, the line you can have all of it" she then started walking away but stopped near the door. "Congratulations Victoria now you have a company and no daughter. You got your dream; and now I'm going back to mine" she said as she walked out the door as Victoria did not turn around.

"We're home baby. I promise you that your daddy and I are going to love you more than life it's self" she whispered as her hand rested on her tummy. She then took a deep breath smiling as she started making her way over towards the awaited taxi she just flagged down; bumping into someone who was heading that same direction "Oh I'm sorry" they both said in unison as they turned to face each other...


	24. Home Is Where I Belong

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or is in any way affiliated with OTH- I'm just a huge BRUCAS FAN!! :0)

I wanted to thank everyone who has been "**Story alerting**" and "**Favorite Authoring**" my fan fic! You guys totally **R**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**c**K**!! It means a lot that you want to keep up with it! As you can tell by the length of my chapters, I'm putting a lot of thought, energy and time into them, especially by the quickness of my updating!! Comments and Feed Backs are greatly appreciated! You honestly don't know how much they totally make my day!! S**o**O**o**O**o**O**o** please show me some lovin'!! hehe :0)

**A/N1:** OM**Freakin**G! LET ME TELL YOU, THAT YOU GUYS ALL FREAKIN' **R**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**C**K!! THANK YOU So**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o MUCH FOR ALL THE AMAZING COMMENTS AND REVIEWS!! I WAS SoOoOoOoO **EXCITED** AND **EXTREMELY THRILLED** TO HEAR FROM YOU ALL!! ALL YOUR COMMENTS HAVE MADE MY FREAKING DAY So**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o THANK YOU? THANK YOU **FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEAR**T!! I HOPE THAT ALL MY FUTURE CHAPTERS WON'T LET YOU DOWN!! MUAHz! **L**o**V**e- Phearywinkle!! :0)

**A/N2:****Br**u**ca**s F**an**s- Check Out My New Story "**All For Love**"- Still in Progress :0)

**I'd like to especially thank:**

Flipflopgal

Toddntan

Princesakarlita411

TeamxxBrucasxx

Iz-Belle991

Tanya2byour21

**For all your comments & Reviews!! I totally lLove, lLove lLove, you guys!!**

Here's the next Chapter... Enjoy :0)

_..._

_"__I tripped and fell down the god damn stairs; that's it!" she exclaimed "I tripped and fell down the god damn stairs. Why can't you all understand that? I tripped down the god damn stairs; I didn't get attacked or almost raped by those assholes my mother hired to steal my sketches" she sobbed as she finally completely broke down. "I didn't get attacked or almost raped by those assholes my mother hired to steal my sketches" Karen gasps as her hand covered her quivering mouth _

_"No Brooke; you take that back right now!" she yelled "Tell me right now that you fell down the god damn stairs and that's why you have all those bruises and cuts all over your body! Tell me that you didn't get attacked or rap-" she paused unable to say it as tears streamed down her face. "Tell me it's not true that some son of a bitch didn't put his hands on you?!" she cried as she cradles Brooke in her arms_

_Brooke shook her head as she cried harder "I-I can't Karen! I can't!" she screamed "I wish I could tell you that it didn't happen but I can't. I'm so sorry" she wept "I'm so sorry"_

"Hi ma" he said as he walked over towards the fridge "Can't sleep either huh?"

_"Oh Brooke honey; please tell me he didn't-" she cried as she swallowed that lump at her throat_

_She covered her face with her hands as she shook her head. "No" she said once she found her voice "He was on the verge of doing so, and h-he would have if it wasn't for his partner who came back and stopped him."_

_"What?"_

_"His partner held a gun to his head and made him get off of me" she explained through tears "I thought I was going to die that night Karen; you don't understand. He wouldn't have had to shoot me for me to die, if he had r-raped me; I would have died inside" she sobbed _

_"Oh honey" she whimpered as she tighten her embrace around Brooke. "I-I'm so sorry this happened to you. I'm so sorry we couldn't protect you"_

"Ma?" he said worried as he watched her whimper onto her sleeve "Ma are you alright?" he asked once again as he placed a hand on her arm

"Luke, honey, you scared me" she exclaimed startled snapping out of thought as she wiped away her tears

"Why are you crying? Are you okay? Did something happen-?"

"No, no, everything's fine" she lied

"Something's obviously wrong here ma. You're sitting alone in the dark crying; talk to me."

"That's really sweet of you honey, but I'm okay" she sniffled "Just uh a little emotional"

"Ma are you-?" he asked looking to her stomach

Her eyes followed his stare "Oh god no Luke" she chuckled

"Then what's wrong?" he pressed

"I was uh just thinking about a conversation I had earlier today and it-" she whimpered dabbing her eyes "just broke my heart" she sighed as the tears once again threatened to fall

Lucas just sat there stunned as he watched his mother break down. She's normally so strong, and in control; it must have had been something really bad for her to be so vulnerable like that. "Okay ma" he said finding his voice "you're starting to really scare me. Honestly did something happen to you? Do you want to talk about it?" he asked frightened.

"I love you Luke" she said pulling him in for a tight hug "So much. Please promise me you won't hurt Brooke anymore.

"Brooke? Is it Brooke? Did something happen to her? Oh god tell me ma" he exclaimed frantically

…

"Uh hi" they said in unison not looking each other in the eye

Silence

"Uh, Y-You can go ahead"

"N-No, I insist; it's all yours" replied Peyton stepping back

"No, really I can flagged down ano-"

"You were here first, I can wait- honestly"

"Look you ladies getting in or what?" asked the irritated driver as other cars started honking their horns

"Hold your horses, just go around us" yelled Peyton as she motion it with her hands

"ello!" exclaimed the driver as he lifted up his hands "You getting in or what?"

"Listen buddy! Its' late, we're tired and its' cold; there's no need to get snippy with us" she snapped as he rolled his eyes

"Whatever; one of you just get in or step away from my cab" They glared at him

"See if you get any tip jackass" she cursed under her breath "Go ahead Peyton, there's another one right there" she said as she started walking towards it

"Brooke-"

She looked up as she heard her name "I know Peyton, I know; just not tonight okay. Like I said its' late, we're both tired, its' cold. Maybe in time" Peyton nodded as they both stepped into their cabs and went on their way

…

"Luke honey, honey calm down; that wasn't what I was implying" she said getting his attention. "I brought up Brooke because I was just thinking about what Deb told me today about her situation with her mother; you know how she's trying to take C/B's" she fibbed

"Oh you scared me ma"

She squeezed his arm "I know I'm sorry honey. I-I was just thinking about all the good and bad things that's happened to Brooke in her life and still in the end she's still strong, and brave"

He smiled "Bad things?" he looked to with hope in his eyes; in search of maybe finding out what really happened to his pretty girl"

"Oh you know her how her parents are always absent in her life, and then her friendship with Peyton always seems to be on the rocks, then what happened between the three of you" he sighed "And now her snake of a mother's trying to take her company away from her"

No such luck "Yeah she's amazing ma" he smiled "If I could take back the all the hurt, pain and heartache I caused her I would in a heart beat."

"Luke-"

"I-I just feel like I'm loosing her. I try to get close to her, but she keeps pushing me away. She's still cold and distant; still tenses up in my arms or to my touch. She's doesn't smile so I never get to see her dimples anymore and when I look into her eyes I don't see the sparkle or tint of cheeriness like I use too. I'm just really worried about her ma; I-I don't know what to do anymore" he exclaimed frustrated

It broke her heart to see so hopeless "Luke, honey you listen to me and you listen to me good okay?" he nodded "Brooke Davis is a strong, beautiful-selfless soul who happens to be carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders which you and I as well as everyone else knows. She has a lot going on right now Luke, more than she's letting on but that doesn't mean she doesn't love you or everyone else. Believe me honey she does with every ounce and fiber within her. I have a feeling that after tonight" she said cupping Lucas's face with her hands "she won't be pushing you away anymore, and if she does you better push back like hell"

He looked up at her curiously "Sounds to me like you know more than you're letting on ma"

She sighed "As much as I tell you to stop brooding I can't; and as much as I want to tell you all I know I can't. It's not my place and I promise you-"

"But what if something's really wrong?" he cut her off

"She'll talk to you about it" she said squeezing his arm "Everything will be okay; you'll see" He sighed "Luke trust me okay? I'm your mother and I know what's best" she smiled as she kissed him on the forehead. Its' late honey, get some sleep and we'll talk about this later okay?"

"Hey ma?" she paused before leaving the room

"Promise me that if for some reason she doesn't; you'll interfere?"

"You got it, I promise" she winked as he nodded "I love you ma"

"I love you too" she smiled "Oh why don't you put Lily back in her bed" he was about to protest "You'll thank me in the morning sweetie" she smiled as she was now gone. A few minutes later he carried a sleeping Lily from his room to her room as he grabbed his phone. "Hi Pretty girl, just calling to say good night. I'm not sure if you're coming home tonight or staying in NY but I just wanted to say that I love you. Call me as soon as you get this message" He hung up as he lay down and slowly drifted off to sleep.

…

Brooke walked into her dark quiet house, flipping on the light as she locked the door behind her. She had a long and overwhelming day and nothing sounded better then changing into her comfy pjs and jumping into bed; and that's exactly what she did. She snuggled up under the covers as her hands rested on top of her still flat stomach smiling away as her mind got the best of her…

_"Oh grow up Brooke. Boo hoo you had such a terrible life. You're father and I gave you the highest credit card limits and made sure your bank account was always stocked. You had no rules to follow growing up; god any kid would have wanted your life. Look at you now, you're a famous, wealthy designer; you'd be nothing if it wasn't for me. When I was your age, I dreamt of having a clothing line; oh having a business. Of all the things you have; but I stupidly fell in love and one morning your father and I got a little surprise." She said motioning over to her daughter "I told him I didn't want kids; it was never the plan but he wanted a son more than anything. And as soon as I got fat he had an excuse to jump into any bed he wanted too. When we had our baby girl I made sure I wouldn't be pregnant again. If I couldn't have my dream, you're father couldn't have his either" she exclaimed through cold eyes. "I probably took it out on you a little too much but you should be thanking me for giving you life. Do you understand that?"_

_You listen to me, and you listen to me good Brooke. You are never going to be alone and unlovable! I love you like you are my own; like the daughter I never had and not just the girlfriend to Lucas or the best friend to Haley and Nathan or the godmother to Jamie but I love you for who you are; the smart, beautiful, loving, respectful, very responsible, selfless, big hearted, most unselfish person in the world Brooke Davis. Do you understand that" she asked as Brooke continued to cry. "We are you're family honey; don't ever forget that. I've watched you grow from an irresponsible, lost; in dying need for some love and attention teenager to an amazing young woman who knows right from wrong to what she wants. I may not be your mother on paper or by blood, but in my eyes I will always be a mother to you; you hear me?! I will never stop loving or caring about you and it breaks my heart as well as it terrifies me to see you so broken, and devastated. I could kill that poor excuse of a woman with my bare hands for what she has done to you honey but that's not going to solve anything. I would do anything to protect you like I would for Lucas and Lily Brooke and that's the honest truth. I say that from the depths of my heart. They don't deserve to have you as a daughter let alone have you call them mommy and daddy. You deserve better; much better honey but you know what. I am very thankful that they had you because then we would have never gotten the chance to have fallen in love with you. When I look into your beautiful, slightly broken eyes I see the girl; woman excuse me that I fell in love with the day you moved in with me. I'm not excusing what Lucas and Peyton did in the past; because lord we knew it was wrong, but he loves you honey so much that it hurts. I see the way his face lights up when he talks about you or when you enter a room. I see the love and passion you two share in both your eyes when you're together. You need to have faith in here that together you two will overcome any obstacle that gets in your way. Your hearts are the same honey and that's how you know its real love. You may not have the love you wanted from that vindictive mother of yours; but you have our love and I hope that's enough for you honey"_

"Why can't I sleep baby" she groaned as the clock read 12:23am. She got up threw on her most favorite gray hoody as she walked downstairs to get a glass of water. She opened the door that lead out towards the balcony as she took a seat in the chair that over looked the water.

_"Look at the view; Brooke this place is beautiful but-"_

_"But"_

_"I just worry I'm keeping you from your life; I know you came down here for me"_

_"You know in New York I thought I had everything I ever wanted; money, celebrity, success. But you know what I didn't have? Sunrise with my best friend" _

She pulled the hoody over her head as she rubbed her arms from the cool breeze which sent a chill down her spine. A few minutes later she felt her teeth chattering as she made her way back into the warm, toasty-cozy house as she stopped at the kitchen counter.

_"Surprise" exclaimed Brooke_

_"You rented a house?"_

_"Well not exactly-"_

_"Brooke, you did not just buy this house! What were you thinking?!" shrieked Peyton_

_"What you don't like it?" she pouted_

_"No it's incredible"_

_"Good, that's your room right there" they then used their lungs to express their excitement_

"Stop it Brooke, stop it. Old memories aren't going to patch up your friendship" she cursed under her breath as she once again glanced around the quiet house. She never realized how lonely she was since Peyton, Angie or Lucas was always around. She picked up the picture frame of her, Angie and Lucas as it brought tears to her eyes. "That's what happens when my mind gets the best of me baby" she smiled "So, are you a baby girl or baby boy" she asked as she rested her hand on her tummy chuckling. "I know its' too soon and you can't hear me; and I know I'm getting way ahead of myself but I can't help it peanut" she said "I'm just excited about you" she rubbed her hand back and forth along her tummy as her mind once again got the best of her…

"_I want to have a family with you and I want our child to grow in here" he said as he placed his hand on her tummy, sending a chill down her spine. "I want our child to have your beautiful eyes" he said as he kissed her eyes as she closed them "I want our child to have your beautiful lips and dimples"_

_"You guys love each other and this baby" said Haley as her hand automatically rested on Brooke's still flat stomach "was created out of the love you two have for one another. You guys are going to be amazing parents honey. You're both more than ready"_

_"I'm going to have a baby; Luke and I are going to have a baby. We're going to be p-parents" she exclaimed "I know this might sound crazy and I know I just found out and all; but I'm already falling in love with this peanut growing inside of me" she beamed as tears kept flowing "I know my body and it's different; it's changing and it's not from the cuts, scratches or bruises" she chuckled "I'm pregnant" she smiled "I know I am"_

_"We're going to be a power couple. He's going to be a famous novelist and I'm going to have a fabulous fashion line. We're going to have time for a big family; 2 boys and a girl. And I'm going to coach little league, and I'll bake treats for the team" she laughed "okay buy them. We'll spend our summers at our beach house and winters in the south of France but it won't matter where we are, as long as we're together"_ She snapped out of it as she grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

…

"Can't sleep either huh?" he asked as he kept his eyes closed

"How-" she groaned

"Hales come on; doesn't take a genius to know your mind is on overload

She sighed "I'm just worried about Brooke and-"

"We all are baby; come here" he replied as she snuggled up to him "Luke and I were talking today and we were thinking about asking you and Rachel for your input on doing an intervention"

"You mean with someone who specializing in that kind of thing or do you mean like-"

"I mean like you know all of us together; you, me, Luke and Rachel"

"But wouldn't she feel like she's getting attacked? Like we're cornering her? What makes you think she won't just push us further away?" she asked worried

"That's what Luke said too Hales, but if you think about it we're losing her as it is. She's keeping something from us and when we confront her about it individually she just brushes us off. I honestly think if we approach her as a group it'll be harder for her to push us away.

She sighed "I-I guess you're right. I mean it wouldn't hurt; god knows I'm ready to have the old Brooke Davis back"

"It's for the best Hales"

"I say lets' do it; I'll talk to Rachel tomorrow" she added as Nathan kissed her forehead

"And about Peyton; she'll come around. I mean who wouldn't feel like the crappiest friend alive especially after that inanely intense mind boggling show down that night at the river court? She's probably giving Brooke and Lucas their space not to mention she's most likely doing the same for herself."

"How-?"

"I'm your husband for a reason" he smiled as she leaned in and kissed him 'Part of me worry's about her too; I mean I don't agree with what she did to Brooke with the whole Luke thing but I guess like they say you can't really help who you love" he sighed "but like I said give her some time she'll come around just like Brooke will."

"How did love get so complicated?" she sighed as she thought about her best friend's love triangle

"I-I don't know, but hey at least now you know where each of their hearts lie"

She nodded "Yeah, but it's sad that it took them so long to realize it not to mention have it ruin their friendships along the way" he nodded "Times like this and situations like these make me so happy that we're married" she replied as they laughed

"You're telling me. I'll tell you one thing though"

"What's that?" she asked curiously

"One I wouldn't change what we had to go through" she smiled as she kissed him "and two I'm with Jamie; I'm pro team BRUCAS" Haley chortle "as I am team Jeyton"

"Team Brucas/Jeyton?" she giggled "Where's my husband and what have you done with him?"

"Oh god, Brooke has totally gotten to me with this whole combining of names thing"

…

She walked up to the familiar door as she pulled out the spare key now making her way inside; as she set down her things on the table next to his laptop. "Broody" she whispered as she was by his side "Broody" she said once again as this time he turned over

"Brooke" he asked as his eyes tried to adjust to the darkness; not sure if he was really dreaming or not. "Pretty girl?" he said this time as he stuck out his hand and caressed her cheek. "You're here" they both smiled "Are you okay, is something wrong" he asked frantically

"No, no I-I'm okay. I-I couldn't sleep and I got lonely and scared at my house. Can I sleep with you here tonight?" she pleaded as she leaned into his hand

"Do you have to ask?" he replied smiling as he lifted up the covers for her to get in. He knew she was still feeling on edge near him so he wanted to give her, her space.

"Luke" she said grabbing his wrist so he wouldn't turn away from her "will you please hold me?" she begged

"I was hoping you'd say that" he smiled. "Come here pretty girl" he said as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

She snuggled up to him as her scent of strawberries and honey suckles filled his nose. "God it felt so good to have her in his arms again" he thought silently to himself as he placed a kiss on her forehead "Good night, sweet dreams; I love you Brooke" he whispered in her ear

She felt her heart flutter as he whispered those three little words. She's use to him saying it but tonight it was different almost as if she finally let it sink in. She smiled as she snuggled up closer to him inhaling his cologne; his scent that she loved so much. For the first time in a long time, everything was perfect; she felt so loved and safe.

"Pretty girl?" he said with his eyes closed slowly drifting

"Yeah Luke"

"Promise me you'll be here in the morning"

Silence

"I-I promise" she replied

"Thank you" he whispered

…

"Peyton?" she exclaimed shocked

"Surprise" she smiled

"Oh my god come here" she said pulling her curly blonde best friend in for a hug "Deb's making breakfast; you hungry?"

She chuckled

"I still can't believe you're here. How are you?"

"I'm good. I-I had to get out of town for awhile to clear my head" she explained as Haley nodded

"So, are you back for good?"

"Yes, I got back last night and I kind of ran into uh BDavis"

"Brooke? H-How was it?"

"Awkward" she replied "But it shouldn't have been Hales" she sighed "I miss her and I know I messed up and it's unforgivable, like usual but god I miss my best friend" she replied as tears welded up in her eyes

"I know honey I'm sorry. Just give her some time she's going through a lot right now and she's once again pushing everyone away"

"She didn't look so good, is everything okay?"

Haley sighed "That's the million dollar question Peyton. She keeps saying she's fine but we all know she's hiding something"

"Then you guys must be right"

"So where did you sleep?"

"In my car"

"Peyton! You could have came here or went to Jake's"

"I-I know, but it was late as it was and I don't really know what Jake and I are at the moment besides Brooke use to do it all the time nothing happened to her"

Haley nodded as she understood. "Well you can stay here; Nathan won't mind"

"Hales"

"I'm not taking no for an answer. I'm not going to have you sleep in your car" she exclaimed

"Hales-"

"Please" she said cupping her friend's hand "so I don't have to worry about you?"

"You sure?" she asked "Talk to Nathan first and then let me know. I-I know I'm not Nate's most favorite person in the world with everything that went on with Brooke" she replied sadly

"Honey believe it or not but he's worried about you too." Peyton nodded "So where have you been?"

"I went out to see my dad" she replied

"Really how is he?"

"Good, busy; you know the usual"

"God it's so good to see you. I was starting to worry about you there; leaving without a trace"

"I know and I'm sorry; I got your messages and thought I'd just come by and surprise you. Where's Nate and Jamie"

"Probably on their way down" she replied "Come on you hungry?" she asked as she wrapped her arm around her other best friend

"Peyton, hi honey" smiled Deb "How are you sweetie?" she asked giving her a hug

"Hi Deb. I'm good, how are you?"

"Good. Won't you join us for some breakfast? We've got pancakes, sausages, french toast, eg-"

Just the thought of food was making her tummy turn "Ugh, I-I'm sorry; excuse me" she exclaimed as she covered her mouth and ran for the bathroom

Haley and Deb looked at one another confused "I'll be right back" said Hales as she hurried after her. "Peyton are you okay? Peyton?" she said once again before entering. There she was hovering over the toilet throwing up and dry heaving. A few minutes later she handed Peyton a cup of water with mouth wash.

"So you want to tell me what's going on?"

"Uh I think it's a stomach bug you know from being out on sea with my dad"

"Are you sure that's what it is?" she asked not believing her friend at all "Peyton you're one of my best friends, you know I'm always here for you right?"

_Silence _

"I know Hales" she sighed

"Then tell me what's wrong?"

"I-I'm P-Pr-"

"Mama" said Jamie

_Shocked _"Uh, I'll be right there honey" she yelled not taking her eyes off her friend "You're what?"

"P-Pregnant" she sighed looking down at her cup

…

Brooke suddenly felt nausea take over her body as she jolted up and ran to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Lucas woke up alone in his bed as he looked around his empty room. "Brooke?" he whispered as she was no where to be seen "God I was dreaming" he chuckled slightly irritated shaking his head as he laid back down. "I'm losing my mind; but it felt so real" he said talking to himself as he hugged the pillow that was on her usual side of the bed. "It still smells like her" he smiled sadly to himself as he notices her keys by his computer. Just then he heard a noise coming from the bathroom as he quickly sat up. "Brooke?" he said as he made his way over. There she was again, his pretty girl bent over the toilet throwing up as he held up her hair rubbing circles along her back. After a few more minutes he helped her over to the sink where he handed her a toothbrush and a cup of water.

"Thank you" she smiled as he caressed her cheek

He stood there as he stared at her through the mirror causing her to look up at him in confusion

"You're here, you're really here"

"I told you last night I would be" she replied

"I woke up and you weren't there; thought I was dreaming" he chuckled as she softly half smiled. She then felt nauseous take over body as one hand cupped her mouth and the other held her stomach causing her to dry heave all over again

"Pretty girl, are you okay?" he asked worried as he tried tying up her hair

"I think you should go see a doctor baby?" He said as their eyes met

"I am today" she replied still bent over the toilet

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"It's okay I was just going to ask Haley or Rache-"

"Please let me take you" he begged cutting her off

"Luke-"

"Please; I want to make sure you're okay" she hesitated since she knew exactly why she was going

"Okay" she nodded taking the toothbrush from him once again "Oh Broody you need to work on your hair tying skills. Look at me" she exclaimed as she fussed with her hair through the mirror causing him to laugh

"You look beautiful no matter what" he replied unable to tear his eyes away from her "You know that sweater always did look better on you than me" he smirked

"I know" she replied kinking her eye brows at him through the mirror "When I wear it, it makes me feel safe and at home. It's a piece of you and Keith that I hold close to me and besides it always smells like you; one of the many reasons why I love it so much" she explained

"So what happens if the smells gone?" he asked curiously already knowing the answer

"I'd make you wear it for a little bit; get it all Luke-warmed and cozy for me"

He laughed "I love you crazy girl, you know that" he asked as he pulled her into a hug

She nodded smiling against his shoulder

"Come on; let's get you back to bed. 7:30 is way to early; we can still get in a couple more hours of sleep" he pointed out as he pulled her into his arms

"Broowkie you are here" squealed an excited Lily as she ran towards the bed causing both Brooke and Lucas to smile

"Or not" he moaned as Brooke chuckled

"Yes I am. Good morning to you sweetie" she said as she pulled back the covers for Lily to jump in

"Why are you up Lils; go back to bed" he groaned as he rested his head on Brooke's shoulder

"I can't, I'm hungry and besides it's breakfast time" she replied

"Why don't you go tell ma" he joked as Brooke elbowed him

"I already did. She's making us breakfast; told me to come get you and Broowkie"

They looked at one another flabbergasted "How-" she was about to ask as he shrugged. He'd have to thank his mom later

…

"Honey, congratulations; come here" she said pulling her into a hug

"Have you gone to see a doctor?"

"I haven't yet" she replied "but I schedule one a few days ago since I knew I was coming back"

"So by any chance are you going to tell me who he is?"

She stayed silent as she hesitated. "It's uh J-Jake" she replied closing her eyes not wanting to see Haley's reaction

"J-Jake!" yelled Haley a little louder then expected as she lowered her voice "Jake as in one of our best friends Jake Jagelisk?"

"How many Jake's do we know Hales?" she smirked as Haley chuckled

"I mean I guess I knew deep down you guys still felt something for each other but when? How? What?" exclaimed Haley still shocked in a good way of course!

"It happened that night I made him dinner for helping me get home safely from Tric. We had a little too much to drink and you're right part of me still loved him and the other part was hurting because of Lucas. One thing led to the next and here we are"

"So I take he-"

"Doesn't know"

"Peyton, you need to tell him. He has a right to know"

"I know" she replied "I'm scared Hales. I'm not ready for this; what if he resents me for it. Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick" she said gripping onto the sink

"De jah vu" Haley said out loud in her head "She just went through this with Brooke yesterday "Peyton, you should talk to him" she nudged "From what I know he came into town looking for a certain curly haired blonde" she smiled

"He came back because he and Jenny missed his parents" she corrected "I don't know how to do this Hales" she cried "What if I'm a terrible mother? I had two mothers and I lost them both; my dad's out on sea and Brooke she won't even talk to me and you-"

"I will always be here for you; honey, _we'll_ always be here for you. You won't go through this alone, but I honestly think you should talk to Jake; tell him the truth. You know how he is with Jenny. She's his life; his world and now this baby will be too. Do you still love him?"

"I do and always will."

"Okay see, talk to him. Everything will be okay Peyton; you'll see"

"Mama" knocked Jamie again "Breakfast time"

"Be right there"

"Hales, please don't tell anyone yet. I'm not ready for everyone to know. Not even Nate, please" she begged

"You have my word; but talk to Jake honey. He deserves to know" she said as they walked out

"Jake deserves to know what?" They heard as they stood there staggered

...

"Aunt Browkie can we go for ice cream with Jamie and Jenny like last time?" asked Lily as she played with Brooke's hair

"Sure honey" she smiled "But later today okay?" Lily nodded

"Can you stay here tonight so I can sleep with you?" she asked

"Hey what about me?" pouted Lucas

"You can sleep with us too" she replied "But I get to sleep in the middle okay?" she asked looking up at them as they chortle

"How about tomorrow night Lils? I have some stuff I want to talk to Luke about"

"What kind of stuff?" she asked as Brooke smiled

"Some grown up stuff" she replied as she watch Lily's smile turn into a frown

"Hey, hey I'll tell you what" she said tilting Lily's chin up so they locked eyes "What do you say, you, Jamie, Jenny, Luwkie and I do a movie night tomorrow night at my house?" she asked as they watched Lily's eyes light up in excitement. "Can we choose the movie?" she squealed

"Of course"

"YAY!" she leapt up and started jumping on the bed

"Sold" replied Lucas as he kissed Brooke on the forehead as she smiled

"I need to talk to Naley and the adults about the whole Jamie/Lily/crazy psycho C-Car-"

"Guys breakfast is ready" yelled Karen

"Come on its' bweakfast time" screamed Lily as she scooted herself off the bed grabbing a hold of Brooke's hand pulling her out the door with Lucas in tow.

"Everything's slowly coming back together" he smiled to himself

"Good morning sleepy heads" smiled Karen as she walked over and pulled Brooke into a warm hug

"Thanks for waiting for me Lils" he playfully pouted as Brooke and Karen snigger

"It's good to see you smiling again; I'm glad you're here sweetie" she whispered as Lucas eyed them curiously

"Thanks Karen for everything" she replied as she relaxed in the embrace

"Aunt Broowkie is that my dad's sweater?" she asked as she tugged at the hem of it

"Yes it is sweetie; well it was actually Luke's and I took it from him" she smiled as he chuckled. Just then it clicked "Omg I-I'm so sorry Karen" she gasp "I-I don't know what I was thinking wearing it; well actually I do since it's my favorite Luke sweater and it was cold last night not to mention that it just makes me feel close to them and-"

Lucas and Karen both smiled as she rambled

"Brooke, honey" she chuckled "it's okay; I know how you feel wearing it and I love that you feel that way" she said teary eyed as she cupped her face with her hands "I always want you to feel that way; safe and home right?"

Brooke nodded her head as she herself got teary eyed

"Morning guys" said Andy as he walked in kissing Lily on the forehead "Brooke" he exclaimed as he walked over and gave her a warm hug "It's good to see you"

"Hi Andy; you too" smiled Brooke "Welcome back"

"Everything looks good honey" he said as she smiled

"Well then come on, lets have some breakfast while it's still warm" said Karen as she ushered them to their seats. "We've got pancakes"

"Oh yummy" squealed Lily as everyone laughed

"french toast, bacon-" she listed as Brooke's stomach started turning. She drank some water as she tried to fight the queasiness "hash browns, toasts, eg-"

There it was she couldn't hold it down any longer "Ugh; I-I'm sorry; excuse me" she said jumping up cupping her mouth with one hand and her stomach with the other as she darted down the hall towards the bathroom

"Brooke" the adults said alarmed as Lucas starting getting up

"Is she sick?" asked Lily

"She's been like this for a few days" he replied "well every time I've been with her. I'll be right back. I'm starting to get worried about her"

"When does it normally strike?"

"Early mornings; well that's how it's been when I'm with her. Today's the first time it's hit her more than once so early" he added as he started walking out of the kitchen

"No, let me go Luke" said Karen as she got up. "Go ahead and eat" she said squeezing his shoulder as she walked by

"Luke I'm fine; go ahead and eat" she said as she heard the knocking "I'll be right out" Just then Karen walked in

Silence

"K-Karen"

"Obviously Luke doesn't know, but how far are you honey?"

"W-What?"

"Throwing up, sensitive to smell, emotional other than the incident"

Brooke sighed as she closed her eyes

"I-I have a doctor's appointment today but I think I'm about 6 ½ weeks; and I know you're probably really disappointed in Luke and I- and I'm really sorry that we're not married or a little older before we got pregnant but I love them both so much" she replied as tears streamed down her cheeks

"Oh honey" she said smiling "I could never be upset with this news! I'm going to be Grandma Karen" she chuckled as Brooke smiled "I mean, do I think you two are still too young; yes" she laughed "You guys are still my babies; but look at Haley and Nathan. They came out just fine and I think you and Lucas are more than ready to have one of your own"

Brooke was speechless "D-Do you mean that? I mean how can you be so sure? How can you be so calm? I-I'm scared; actually terrified. Yeah I had Angie" she said reading Karen's mind "but she was already 7months old; but this; me" she said looking down at her tummy "having a baby grow in me is-"

"An amazing experience" replied Karen as she pulled her into another warming hug "Oh my god" she gasps pulling back from the hug as she and Brooke locked eyes "that means, y-you were p-pregnant" she said as she rested her hands on Brooke's still flat tummy "when the a-attack happened?" she gulped as tears filled her eyes

"Y-you w-were w-what; w-when w-what h-happened?" exclaimed Lucas as Brooke and Karen both had a deer caught in headlights look on their faces

**R**e**V**i**E**w **F**o**r** M**e** Y**e**a**h** … Just Click the "**Submit Review**" Bottom Left – Hand Side Button and let me know what you all think … :0) - **Ph**e**ar**y**wi**n**kl**e!


	25. Finally Letting Go

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or is in any way affiliated with OTH- I'm just a huge BRUCAS FAN!! :0)

I wanted to thank everyone who has been "**Story alerting**" and "**Favorite Authoring**" my fan fic! You guys totally **R**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**c**K**!! It means a lot that you want to keep up with it! As you can tell by the length of my chapters, I'm putting a lot of thought, energy and time into them, especially by the quickness of my updating!! Comments and Feed Backs are greatly appreciated! You honestly don't know how much they totally make my day!! S**o**O**o**O**o**O**o** please show me some lovin'!! hehe :0)

**A/N1:** OM**Freakin**G! LET ME TELL YOU, THAT YOU GUYS ALL FREAKIN' RoOoOoOoOoCK!! THANK YOU SoOoOoOoOo MUCH FOR ALL THE AMAZING COMMENTS AND REVIEWS!! I WAS SoOoOoOoO **EXCITED** AND **EXTREMELY THRILLED** TO HEAR FROM YOU ALL!! ALL YOUR COMMENTS HAVE MADE MY FREAKING DAY SoOoOooO THANK YOU? THANK YOU **FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEAR**T!! I HOPE THAT ALL MY FUTURE CHAPTERS WON'T LET YOU DOWN!! MUAHz! **L**o**V**e- Phearywinkle!! :0)

**A/N2:****Br**u**ca**s F**an**s- Check Out My New Story "**All For Love**"- Still in Progress :0)

**I'd like to especially thank:**

Toddian, Brucas Equals Love, Princesakarlita411, bdavisrulz, plasticlittlespastic, cRiMsOnGoDdEsS01, Bazzle, Iz-Belle91, Brucas True Love, tanya2byour21, TeamxxBrucasxx, Jill Cohen, rosseyanna, flipflopgal, Brucas10, OneTreeHillAddictx, pink5288, Cheeryroody15

**For all your comments & Reviews!! I totally lLove, lLove lLove, you guys!!**

Here's the next Chapter... Enjoy :0)

_..._

"Nana Deb, have you seen Chester?"

"Chester?" she asked as she thought about it "You know I don't think I have" she replied as she watched her grandson's face fall "When was the last time you saw him buddy?"

"Uh not yesterday but the day before then" he replied

"Wait so you haven't seen him for 2 days and you're just asking me now?" she asked worried

"Well I didn't get to play with him yesterday and mama helped me try to find him last night. She says he's playing hide and seek with me."

"Did you see him in his cage?"

Jamie shook his head no

"Oh boy" Deb thought to herself out loud as she kept a smile to her face "Come on lets go and see if we can find him before breakfast" she said as she took his hand

"Jake deserves to know what?"

Silence

"Nathan" they both said in unison caught off guard

"Hey Peyton, how are you doing?" he asked pulling her into a warm friendly hug

"I-I'm good" she replied

He nodded "Where have you been?"

"Oh I went to visit my dad; had to clear my head"

"It's good to have you back" he added sincerely as she smiled

"Thanks. Its' good to be home; I-I'm surprised you don't hate me"

"Peyton listen okay. I can never hate you I mean we're friends, we go way back and yeah I don't agree with what you did" she nodded "but you just can't help who you love right?"

Peyton stayed quiet as guilt rushed over her "I know and I wish I could take it all back but I can't"

"Give her some time, she'll come around" he smiled

"So what does Jake have a right to know?" he asked again

"You know, I'm so hungry; Deb and Jamie are probably waiting for us so how about some breakfast" asked Haley

Nathan smiled at her "Well then lets' go eat"

"I'm actually going to get going. I haven't been back to the studio in 3 weeks"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I am Hales; I'll see you both later okay?" she replied as they said their goodbyes

"Nathan I'll be right back" he nodded as he walked towards the kitchen

"Peyton" yelled Haley as she stood at the front door as the curly blonde turned around

"If you need anything especially if you need me to go with you, I'd be more than happy too"

"Thanks Hales; it means a lot. I'll call you in a bit okay"

"Okay" she smiled

...

Silence

"Brooke? W-What's going on? Is all this true?" asked the gorgeous brooding blonde once he found his voice; staring straight at her

Brooke and Karen looked over at one another then back over to Lucas as they both noticed how all the blood suddenly just drained from his face leaving him rather pale looking

"Are you p-pregnant? Were you a-attacked?" silence "Brooke, say something; anything?" he pushed as she was unable to make eye contact with him as her heart was racing a mile a minute

As silence filled the air, she started panicking as she turned to Karen for help who had an apologetic look on her face.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on here?"

Karen sighed as it broke her heart to see the hurt, and confused look in her sons eyes "Brooke honey" she spoke now turning her attention back to the brunette she loves "I think it's time you two talked about everything" she nudged lightly squeezing Brooke's arm

Brooke sighed "I-I'm sorry, but I-I can't do this" she said once she found her voice brushing past him

"Brooke" they said in unison as Lucas gently grasped her wrist

"Luke-"

"Not this time" he shook his head "I want the truth; so please talk to me, help me understand what I-I just heard"

She took a deep breath closing her eyes just as she felt nausea take over her body once again; this time from being so nervous, worried and scared that she instantly hurried over to the toilet as she emptied out her stomach

He rushed over towards her as he held up his pretty girl's hair and rubbed circles along her back; comforting her the best he could

"What is taking you guys so long?" asked a curious Lily as she stood by the door tapping her feet. "Is Broowkie sick? Is she okay" she asked scared as she watched Brooke from behind hunched over

"We'll leave you two alone; come on sweetie lets go have some breakfast" she smiled taking Lily's hand as she squeezed her sons arm

"But mommy is Broowkie okay?"

"She's going to be just fine honey"

...

Peyton walked around her office as she picked up and put down picture frames sighing as she shook her head holding back tears. She then walked into the studio as her fingers gently glided across the instruments she had set up for the band to use.

_"Look at the view; Brooke this place is beautiful but-"_

_"But"_

_"I just worry I'm keeping you from your life; I know you came down here for me"_

_"You know in New York I thought I had everything I ever wanted; money, celebrity, success. But you know what I didn't have? Sunrise with my best friend" _

_"Surprise" exclaimed Brooke_

_"You rented a house?"_

_"Well not exactly-"_

_"Brooke, you did not just buy this house! What were you thinking?!" shrieked Peyton_

_"What you don't like it?" she pouted_

_"No it's incredible"_

_"Good, that's your room right there" they then used their lungs to express their excitement_

_"No one knew that I cried myself to sleep every night or that I starved myself or that I slept around so I wouldn't get my heart broken again. Hell now that all my secrets are out; why not tell everyone that I even started cutting myself so I wouldn't feel the pain. Did you know that Peyton? -Of course not! While you and Lucas were happy in love, I was a broken record. Did you know that I even knew exactly where to cut myself knowing that I could just kill myself instantly" she said snapping her fingers "just like that, without any pain?! Did you? If it wasn't for Nate, I'd be dead by now."_

"_Hi, where did you sleep?"_

"_In my car, see I had this horrible dream last night that my best friend had feelings for my boyfriend, ahuh that wasn't a dream was it?!"_

"_Brooke-"_

"_Why now Peyton?" Why would you tell me you have feelings for Lucas when I have so much going on in my life right now, stuff you don't even know about?!"_

"_Well so do I, trust me. But I didn't wish for this. I wished for Jake!"_

"_Oh right, you wished for Jake after you wished for Pete then Lucas."_

"_I cannot believe this is happening again."_

"_It's not, okay it's not. It's just the last "_

"_The last time? Do you hear yourself right now? The last time you tried to steal my boyfriend he was on the damn door under ME!-"_

"_I don't want to steal him okay-"_

"_But you like him"_

"_Brooke I'm not going to do anything about it! I'll just bury it!"_

"_You can't! It's out like the time capsule, and you could have buried it and not said anything to me so what is that about?-"_

"_I don't know alright! I just wanted to be honest with you! I didn't want to make the same mistake I did last time, and you know what you even said last night at TRIC that you didn't really miss him." _

_SLLLLAPPP! _

"_Don't you dare, don't you dare twist my words around to make yourself feel like a back stabbing two faced bitch Peyton because you are and you know it!"_

"Jake" she said as she sighed

"_No Jake! Last night I pretty much lost my best friend who has always been there for me; found out all her deepest darkest secrets which she pretty much out'd for everyone to hear. God the pain Lucas and I caused her. I've never once put her feelings into consideration; I'm a selfish person Jake. When I told her that I had feelings for Lucas, I knew that they loved each other; come on he fought nail and tooth for her, but I didn't care." she sobbed _

_He pulled her into a hug. "Tell me Peyton" he said as he rubbed circles in her back "why did you do it? I mean, you came to Savannah unexpectedly, asked me to marry you and then in the middle of the night you dream about him? Why?" he asked still hurting from the memory._

_She sighed. _

"_Am I a horrible person Peyton? Am I hard to love? Did I do something wrong? Tell me?" he begged._

_She pulled away from him as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Jake you are an amazing person. God, you were the first person I ever fell in love with and part of me never stopped loving you."_

"_Then what happened? I need to know!" he said as he got up and paced the room. "Ever since you left my house I couldn't eat, sleep or even think straight. I was a real mess Peyton. I never knew it was possible to fall in love with someone so much that it hurts until I met you. Was it Jenny? Was it too much for you? Did we do something to chase you off? I thought you were happy with us?" he said as tears welded up in his eyes._

"_Oh god no, you and Jenny are so important to me Jake. _

"_Important?" he chuckled. "You have a great way of showing important."_

"_It was just that" she said not knowing if she should tell him the truth._

"_Just what Peyton?" he asked "Let me guess, it was because you were confused right? You loved us both but you didn't know who to choose? Is that it?" he yelled._

"_No!" she cried. "It was just that I was afraid you'd leave me again!" she yelled. "There are you happy Jake?! I was afraid that you and Jenny might pick up and leave me again. My heart wouldn't be able to handle it Jake. I love you both so much it hurts okay?! I knew that Luke cared about me, and I knew that he would never leave me. He was my safety net." _

_Jake was speechless. "How could you Peyton?" he said in disbelief! "You just said that Brooke and Lucas were in love. __**LOVE! **__Doesn't that mean something?! How could you break up a relationship like that?!!" he exclaimed beyond dismay. "Brooke is your best friend, Peyton and you hurt her twice!" he said as he pointed it out. "She's always been loyal to you!"_

"_Can you not remind me" she yelled. "I know what I did was wrong and unforgivable, but I was scared Jake. People always leave me and when you came along you left me twice! You made me fall in love with you and then you broke my heart by running. I needed you and Jenny. Besides my friends, and Brooke you were my family! My dad was never around, both my mother's died and you kept leaving" she sobbed_

"_Peyton, don't give me that bull crap! You knew that if Nikki wasn't a problem Jenny and I would have stayed put"_

"_Well Nikki wasn't in the picture after you moved to Savannah. Why didn't you move home?" she asked_

"_Because you left to be with Lucas. I thought you loved him more than me, but that still doesn't give you a right to hurt Brooke or Lucas like that! "Safety net?" he said. "Unbelievable! You should have talked to me about it Peyton instead of running home scared."_

"_Well, I didn't tell him to stop fighting for her. She was the one who told him she stopped missing him." She exclaimed. _

"_Peyton, do you even hear yourself right now?" he asked completely flabbergasted. "You told her that you were in love with her boyfriend! Can you seriously blame her for being afraid that she might get her heart broken again from what you two did the first time? What happened to the Peyton I fell in love with? I feel like I don't even know you anymore."_

"Peyton" she heard as she froze "Y-You're here" he exclaimed walking over towards her

...

Brooke stood in front of the mirror as she rinsed out her mouth feeling Lucas's strong powerful gaze on her as she closed her eyes not waiting to see the pain, hurt and confused look deep down within them. "Please don't be upset with me" she pleaded as tears streamed down her cheeks

"Brooke I could never be upset with you; I-I just want to know what's going on? Help me understand" he begged

Silence

"Take a walk with me?" she asked "There's something I want to show you that will explain everything" she said nervously

He nodded as he extended his hand out to her "Anytime, anywhere; lead the way" he replied smiling as their fingers entwine. "You're in your pjs; you sure you don't want to drive?" he asked her knowing she would normally never want to be caught dead out in public especially in sleep clothes

She looked down at herself and thought about it. "I want to walk" she replied not really caring if people saw her or not. He smiled squeezing her hand as they headed out the door. They walked for awhile in silence as he would glance over at her knowing she was deep in thought. She would shiver to the cool morning breeze as he wrapped his arms around her shoulder bringing her closer towards him. He knew she'd talk when she was ready too; even if the silence was killing him.

"Pretty girl, w-when did you paint your door black?" he asked uneasy at the choice of color knowing it was set to match her mood. "What the heck is going on?" he asked out loud in his head as he watched her push it open

"Oh uh a few days ago" she replied brushing it off like it was nothing as they went inside "I-I couldn't stand the door red"

"Guess things changed since I haven't been here for a few days" he sighed scolding himself "What? But that doesn't make any sense" he started saying as he followed her up the stairs "Red has always been your favorite color" he added utterly dumbfounded "You've always been the girl behind the red door-"

"Okay Luke, don't freak out on me" she warned as she took a deep breath.

"Why would I freak ou-"

She stayed quiet as she positioned herself right in front of her bathroom mirror where all the drawings she drew when the attack first happened outlined her face.

"Out" he asked as his mouth dropped open and eyes popped out.

She glanced up at him as she realized he was lost for words

Lucas felt as if his heart just stopped as he came face to face with something he never thought was possible.

"Luke" she said staring straight into his eyes

"W-What is all that?!" he managed to get out alarmed as he was unable to take his eyes off of all the writing

She sighed "M-My Revenge Diagram" she replied

"Revenge Diagr-" he started asking but was cut off

"You see you're right Luke, red was always my favorite color" she said as he listened puzzled "it made me feel brilliant, beautiful and brave; exactly the way you described me in your book, not to mention sophisticated, daring and loved. I was the cheery, happy, care-free, very-loved girl behind the red door" she explained staring at him through the mirror "but that all changed that night I got a-att" she paused as she took a deep breath unable to say it

He couldn't move as she spoke, afraid his body might give in; collapse even if he did. He felt all these emotions run through his body; from scared, shocked to frightened- you name it he felt it. He kept his eyes locked on the broken beautiful brunette he loved with all his heart. "Y-You got w-what Brooke?" he asked as his heart started rapidly beating already knowing the answer

She stayed silent breaking eye contact; looking away as she tried to hold back tears

"Y-You got w-what" he asked again as he had the courage to take a few steps forward now gently clasping her by the arms. He had to hear it himself; it had to come out of her mouth for him to fully believe it

"I-I uh" she said now terrified

"Tell me Brooke; tell me! Say it; say it! I want to hear it from you!" he replied raising his voice appalled but not once yelling at her

Tears formed in her eyes

"Pretty girl" he said slowly turning her to face him as tears now welded up in his own eyes "Please. I need to hear you explain what happened that night you took off suddenly" he begged slightly shaking as it broke her heart "The night you fell down the st-"

She closed her eyes nodding as her mind was racing. "I-I g-got A-Attacked!" she whispered loud enough for him to hear as tears began to roll down her cheeks. He gasped as he let go of her arms; stumbling backwards as if he was just burned

She panicked once she realize the truth came out of her mouth

"WHAT?!" he exclaimed now grasping her wrist; keeping her from walking away from him. "Y-You were what?!" he asked again as she wouldn't make eye contact with him.

"I-I got A-Attacked Lucas!" she shouted as the tears came streaming down her cheeks "I was A-Attacked, R-Robbed and almost R-Raped by those assholes my mother hired to steal my sketches!" she cried

"But you said you fell-"

"NO LUKE!" she shouted shaking her head "I didn't get tangled up in sheets nor did I really fall down the damn stairs! I was attacked in my store that night and I c-couldn't let you or anyone see how hideous I looked"

"_I was A-Attacked, R-Robbed and almost R-Raped by those assholes my mother hired to steal my sketches!" _replayed in his head making him feel as if he just got the wind knocked out of him. Her words hit him like someone just stuck a knife into his heart and stabbed him over and over a million times.

...

"Jake; what are you doing here?"

"I was driving by and I saw your car out front. I didn't believe it at first; but you really are here" he smiled "I've been looking everywhere for you" she sighed "Where have you been; and why are you hiding from me?"

"I'm sorry that you went through all that trouble Jake; I really am but it's just that I-I had to get out of town and I was missing my dad" she replied "I'm not hiding from you believe me"

Jake nodded unable to take his eyes off of the beautiful curly blonde "How is he?"

"Busy" she replied "Speaking of busy"

"Peyton, please don't push me away" he begged "I know you have a lot going on not to mention a lot has happened but I love you Peyton Sawyer. Always have and always will"

"Jake"

"No hear me out" he begged as she nodded

"I know that I'm to blame for confusing your feelings Peyton and I honestly don't blame you for leaving me or for running back into Lucas's arms. I was the one who told you to go back and figure out who was really in your heart; especially when I knew you loved both of us. The biggest mistake and regret I have is for letting you walk away from me; from us. If I had just stopped acting like a coward and not let Nikki get to me we'd be happy by now" he sighed "I swear to you Peyton that I'm done running, and the truth is that I came back for you. I've realized that these past 6 years without you in my life has been hell Peyton; Jenny and I both need you in our lives. Please give me a second chance to show you how much I; we love and need you" he said as he cupped her cheeks in his hands; starring deeply into her eyes.

"Jake"

"Tell me you don't love me and I'll walk away from you right now and I promise I'll never ever come near you again. Tell me that I can't save, worry or love you anymore"

Silence as her mind once again got the best of her

"_I did coke with that guy but it was... it was one time and it was stupid. I know. _

"_You've got so much going on, why you would need a crush like that"_

"_I was weak. You don't have to worry about me, Jake"_

"_I know. But what if I want to? You're so strong, Peyton. You don't even know it. I mean, you got me through some pretty dark days. And I've been thinking that, if I can get all that from some words on a piece of paper, just imagine what it would be like to have the real thing every day. I'm just... I'm tired of running, Peyton. Come with me, let's bring Jenny back home." _

"_Hey when did you get back?" asked Lucas_

"_A few days ago"_

"_Hi; how's Jenny?" asked Brooke_

"_Hey; good. She's getting bigger every day"_

"_You getting scrawny; you better hit the weight room" joke Lucas_

"_Yeah" laughed Jake_

"_You still going to be here?" asked Mouth_

"_Yeah, yeah; I'm back for good now. I mean I got some messes to clean up; get a lawyer see if I could keep Nikki away but I'm done running"_

"_That's good, we need you here"_

"_Thanks"_

"_You good?" asked Lucas_

"_Yes, thank you for calling him; you're a good friend Luke"_

_-__"I had to call in a few favors to get the breeze just right. How bout the stars? I told them not to go too heavy so they didn't look all 'Movie Moment'. You know, more than a million less than a billion" _

"_Right, you know, you wouldn't think just a stroll down the river would take so much planning!_

"_What are you kidding?! Romantic lighting, couple scattered about, music in the distance._

"_You're just lucky I'm a cheap date" she laughed_

_-__"How you feeling?" he asked smiling_

"_Happy" she replied_

"_Yeah me too; man we're going to be late"_

"_Weddings always start late anyways right?"_

"_Half an hour"_

"_Works for me"_

"Peyton?" he said pulling her out of her train of thought "Say something please, anything" he begged

...

"_I-I got A-Attacked Lucas!" she shouted as the tears came streaming down her cheeks "I was __A-Attacked, robbed and almost raped by those assholes my mother hired to steal my sketches!" _were the words that replayed over and over in his head like a broken record as he some what tuned everything else she was saying out. His mind got the best of him…

"_You know how proud Keith is of your right now?"_

"_Oh I don't know about that"_

"_He is. Let Brooke help you out with this" said Peyton_

"_Why did she say something to you?" he asked_

"_No, I just know how you are; I'm the same way. She gave you her heart Luke, you should give yours back"_

_-_

"_So ma, I'm going to take off okay? Silence "Hello?" he knocks "Well I'll be on my cell if you need anything"_

"_Don't take it personally; she's been through a lot."_

"_I know" he sighs "She seems so hopeless"_

"_Yeah we're all going to get our hope back Luke. It's just going to take some of us longer than others"_

_-_

"_You okay?"_

"_Yeah I'm fine. I'm just thinking about how beautiful it is here. It's weird sometimes I have these moments that Keith's with me"_

_-_

"_He is" _

"_What's that scar there?"_

"_When I was six, I went on this camping trip with my mom and Keith It was the first time I ever went fishing and I accidentally hooked myself through my thumb"_

"_Sssss; ouch"_

"_Yeah hurt like hell; well I started crying" they chuckle "Except Keith takes out his pocket knife and cuts his thumb too and says if we rubbed them together we'd be blood brothers"_

"_That's sweet"_

"_Now whenever I look at the scare, I can remember the time and feel good but what about my mom? I mean you said everybody will heal eventually; but what if she doesn't? I mean she's just so angry and tortured"_

"_I know, but you've done everything you can, everything right whether she shows it or not in her heart your mom knows you're there for her. Promise"_

"_So what do we do now?"_

"_I don't know, have faith that she's going to get better"_

_-_

"_Hey pretty girl" _

"_Hey; I was gonna sleep in my car but I heard a noise and I think it was a bear or something" _

"_Where were you parked?" he laughed_

"_Right outside here" _

"_Well, have I told you how much I love you today?"_

"_Not really"_

"_Well I do; even when I don't tell you it means a lot to me to know you're there. It means everything"_

"_I am here. We both are"_

"_I know. It's good being here especially with you"_

"_I wish that it was me. I know that's horrible and I know that's selfish but, I watched you rescue Peyton and you told me you rescued Dan and sometimes I just wish you could rescue me" _

"_From what?" he asked_

"_From all of it" she replied_

"_Okay then. I will. If you promise to rescue me back" _

"_I promise" _

"I PROMISED!" he said out loud as she looked over at him confused. Just then something inside of him snapped "NO; that's impossible!" he shook his head

"Luke, I'm sorry I didn't tell you or Naley or Rac-"

"_I was A-Attacked, robbed and almost raped by those assholes my mother hired to steal my sketches!" _he heard over and over "NO BROOKE! YOU FELL DOWN THE GOD DAMN STAIRS!" he shook his head again cutting her off as he stormed up to the mirror violently wiping off the red contents; totally ranting and raving like a mad man

"Luke?!" she yelled as she walked over towards him flabbergasted

"YOU WEREN'T ATTACKED OR ALMOST RAPED BY THOSE ASSHOLES YOUR MOM HIRED" he roared as his voice sent chills down her spine as it was filled with anger and rage. "YOU WEREN'T ATTACKED! YOU WEREN'T ATTACKED BROOKE!" Just then he heard it again "A_lmost raped by those assholes my mother hired to steal my sketches!" _his mind got the best of him as he started thinking and imaging that some sick SOB was putting his hands and mouth all over his pretty girl. He closed his eyes as he could hear her voice screaming as it echoed in his head making him sick to his stomach. _"No, no" she cried kicking and screaming as she tried to get out of his grip wincing in pain. Tears were now flowing down her cheeks. "Help, somebody please help me! Help!" she screamed once again. "Please, stop" she begged as he ripped the rest of her shirt exposing her bra. She tried to push him off as he placed kisses on her tummy, moving towards the valley of her breasts. "Please don't do this" she begged as she closed her shirt in front turning on to her side as she rolled up into a ball. "Stop! Please stop. Oh god! Get off me, don't do this!" she begged _"URRRRRgh! He exclaimed livid as the next thing he did scared her to death. She watched as he slammed his fist into the glass over and over breaking it into pieces

"OMG LUKE!" she gasped covering her mouth in shock as she rushed up to him "STOP! PLEASE STOP!" she exclaimed trying to pull him away from the broken glass

"_I was A-Attacked, robbed and almost raped by those assholes my mother hired to steal my sketches!_-NO! YOU GOT TANGLED UP IN SHEETS BROOKE!! YOU FELL DOWN THE GOD DAMN STAIRS; THAT'S HOW YOU GOT ALL THOSE CUTS AND BRUISES! NO ONE CAN BE THAT CRUEL OR VINDICTIVE ENOUGH TO HURT SOMEONE AS SELFLESS, KIND, CARING, BEAUTIFUL AS YOU; NOT EVEN YOUR OWN GOD DAMN MOTHER!! You fell down the god damn stairs BROOKE!" he cried "YOU FELL DOWN THE GOD DAMN STAIRS! YOU WEREN'T ATTACKED!" he shouted louder and louder as tears poured down his face "OH GOD; YOU FELL DOWN THE GOD DAMN STAIRS!" he bawled as the smeared red lipstick that was all over his hands turned into blood from the few cuts he received from the broken glass

"LUKE, PLEASE STOP! YOU'RE BLEEDING!" she screamed as she tried to pull him away from the mirror as her tears continued streaming down her cheeks uncontrollably. "You're hurting yourself! Stop!"

"I-I DON'T CARE!" he barked. It was the truth; he didn't care! "I DESERVE TO GET HURT, I DESERVE TO BLEED, I DESERVE THIS PAIN; THIS PAIN IS NOTHING COMPARED TO THE PAIN YOU WENT THROUGH! I COULD'T PROTECT YOU LIKE I PROMISED I WOULD! YOU DESERVE TO BE WITH SOMEONE WHO CAN AND WON'T LET YOU DOWN!!"

"LUKE STOP! PLEASE, YOU'RE SCARING ME" she shouted stepping in front of him as her tears turned into sobs breaking him out of his trance.

"Brooke; oh god" he cursed at himself "I-I'm so sorry pretty girl; I'm so sorry" he cried as he locked eyes with his broken beautiful girlfriend "Come here" he said as he wrapped his arms tightly around her as she fell into his embrace "I'm so sorry"

"Oh Luke" she cried "I wish I could tell you that I fell down the stairs, but I can't; I'm sorry I can't!"

"Shhhh" he said as they held on to each other for dear life. "Baby I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you. Please forgive me." He pleaded as they stood forehead to forehead as their tears continued to roll down their cheeks "I love you so much Brooke that it hurts."

"Luke, I never once blamed you for any of it" she said sincerely cupping his face with her hands "I-I didn't tell you or anyone because I was in shock, and I was s-scared; terrified actually." she sighed "I became this angry, cold and distant person and that's not who I am or how I want to live my life Luke. "I wanted revenge and I stopped believing in karma as I wanted to take action into my own hands. I-I even bought a gun and learned how to use it"

He was lost for words "W-What?!" he exclaimed taken back as he looked at her shocked; thank god he was sitting down

She nodded "I-I swear to you that I never ever intended on using it for any reason except to scare Victoria regardless of the state of mind I was in" he nodded as he believed her "Jamie was the one who pulled me out of my black hole"

"Where is it now?"

"I got rid of it"

"Thank god" he replied as he hugged her tighter

"I pushed everyone away and I'm sorry Luke; god you don't know how good it makes me feel that you know the truth. I'm sorry that I kept it from you" she cried "I love you so much with all my heart and soul; and just the thought of losing you that nig-" she stopped herself as she buried her face into his chest

"It's okay pretty girl, its' okay; let it out. You're safe with me; you're never going to lose me because I can't live my life without you" he replied as tears continued to stream down his cheeks

"You are the guy for me Lucas Scott" she said pulling him closer to her as she rested her hands on his chest "There's no one else I would rather spend my life with. I told Karen because she has always been the mother figure I never had. She made me realize that the love you guys had for me was more than enough than the love I've ever wanted from Victoria. All I wanted was her love Luke; a mother's love! Why couldn't she love me? I did everything she wanted but still it wasn't enough?! Why would she hurt me like that for stupid sketches?! Sketches I created a company with; the company I made her a part of" She then walked over towards her closet and threw out all her B/C clothes "I-I hate her! I don't want any of it anymore!" she bawled "Am I that hard to love?"

"Brooke you listen to me and you listen to me good. You make loving so easy and so natural that you light up a dark and gloomy room with your contagious cheery laugh and beautiful heart felt smile. You put everyone's feelings first before your very own even if it causes you heartache. You give everyone you meet the benefit of the doubt; you see the good in others even if it means giving them chance after chance to prove themselves" she listened as tears glided down her cheeks "Knowing and loving you pushes me to be a better person and I can't ever see my life without you in it. I would rather be alone than without you Brooke Penelope Davis. You have my heart and soul and without you I feel lost, confused and alone. You don't deserve to be a Davis; but I thank god for your parents because then I would have never met you naked in the back seat of my car" she chuckled through tears as she placed her hands on his shoulders "You asked me that night when that last shot went through did I feel it change and I did and you're right you don't get that many moments when you can say it all changed for you; but something else changed for me that night as well like a double whammy" he chortle as he cupped her cheeks with his hands "I met you" he said as she looked up at him affectionately "Some might say it was basketball, some might say it was my writing or even Peyton but you pretty girl" he said tilting her chin up so their eyes could meet "you were what changed for me that night. You came into my life; you're my past, present and future"

"Oh Luke"

"It might have taken me awhile not to mention mistake after mistake to realize that the one person I'm so in love with is standing before my very own eyes. I went to bed with you next to me last night, as I woke up with you next to me this morning" she smiled "and it made me realize that, that's the way our life is suppose to be. You and me, happy-in love; growing old together" she nodded as he took a deep breath as he got down on one knee pulling out a red velvet box

"Luke" she gasped as her hands automatically covered her mouth "Are you proposing to me because you walked in on my conversation with your mom; because if so-"

He pressed his finger against her lips as he silence her shaking his head no. "Brooke Penelope Davis, I love you from the bottom of my heart; with every ounce and fiber of my soul. I can't imagine my life without you nor can I imagine loving anyone but you. I want to spend the rest of my life growing old with you and being that power couple we're destined to be; the famous novelist and fabulous designer with our 2 beautiful boys" he said as he placed a hand and a kiss on her tummy rubbing it gently "or our little girl" he smiled as her tears continued to stream down her cheeks. "I'll coach little league, and you'll bake treats for the team; well you know you'll buy them" they chuckled as tears now rolled down his cheeks "We'll spend our summers at our beach house and winters in the south of France; but it wouldn't matter as long as we're together. Marry me Brooke; my pretty girl, my cheery?" he said as he wiped away her tears with his thumb "Make me the happiest man in the world and be my Brooke Penelope Davis-Scott; the last name on my behalf that belongs to you and only you just like my heart. Marry me"

Brooke was lost for words as her broody boy wooed her once again; blowing her out of the water with his passionate, loving, and amazing-mind blowing words. "I-I'm sorry I think I just heard you ask me to m-marry you" she replied once she found her voice

"That's because I just did" he smiled as he opened up the red velvet box that revealed a 3 Carat _Round_ Cut _Diamond_ TACORI.

She felt like she just got the wind knocked out of her as she couldn't breathe. There was too much excitement that jolted throughout her body. She took a deep breath as she got down on her knees placing her hands on his shoulder

"Marry me" he asked again as he caressed her cheek with his hand

"Luke" his heart started rapidly beating afraid of rejection after he poured his heart out. He was afraid she thought he was doing it only because she was pregnant

"I love you, love you" he smiled like there was no tomorrow "love you, love you, love you" she exclaimed as tears streamed down her cheeks

"Does that mean?" he asked with eagerness

She nodded her head excitedly "YES! YES! YES! A million YES!" she shouted "YES I'll marry you Lucas Eugene Scott" she said as he wrapped his arms around her

"Oh pretty girl" he exclaimed as he took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger

"It's beautiful Luke"

"Just like you" he smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in for a passionate, heated-meaningful long awaited kiss"

He then stood up as he twirled her around in circles as they laughed. A few minutes later the put her down as his hands found its' place on her tummy. "We're going to be parents?" he asked excitedly

She placed her hands on his "We're going to be parents Luke" she beamed

…

"_So, I'm seeing this girl and I think our experience levels are a little different, you know, but even so, I'm doing something with her that I've never done before. I'm falling in love"_

_-_

"_I need you to know something. I... Look, I've never been happier than when I am with you, OK? I've never felt this much of everything. And if I could, I would stay with you here forever. But I just can't"_

_-_

"_You did this, Peyton. You've given me hope. And I love you so much for it. _

"_I need you to get past this" _

"_No!" _

"_I need you to forget about me and move on. OK? You're too amazing to carry this around. You're too full of greatness and I love you too much" _

_-_

"_You know, I coulda held you in my arms forever. It still wouldn't have been long enough"_

"_There's this on-ramp that I pass every day on my way to work. Every day I think, I could get on that on-ramp, and I'd be in Tree Hill in 6 hours, 24 minutes. And I'd be with you. But I'd be without Jenny. And I can't do that."_

"_You know that feeling you get on a Sunday where you just have the whole day to yourself, and it's been great, and then you remember you have to go to school the next day, so it ruins the rest of the night? I have to go home tomorrow, and so I've got that feeling. It's like Sunday night."_

"_I walked around Savannah all day today, and I couldn't shake that feeling of it being a Sunday evening. And it's always gonna be without you. You're the one that makes that feeling go away. So, yes, there are things about my life that I would miss. But I'd miss you more."_

"_I've spent a lot of time being miserable, Jake. It's like misery's an old friend. And it tricks you sometimes into thinking that it's just always gonna be there, that you can't be happy. But you can. You can walk away from pain, and I think being in love's the best way to do it. What do you feel when we're together?"_

"_Hope"_

"_Do you wanna get married?" _

"_Someday"_

"_You can't just fly into Savannah and then get in my head all over again, tell me you want to stay, and then ask me to marry you"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because I might just say, yes"_

"_You said "I love you."_

"_Okay, well, normally, that's a good thing"_

"_You said "I love you, Lucas."_

"_When you decided that you weren't gonna go back to Tree hill, do you remember what you told me?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_You said that your father's not around, that Haley has Nathan, and that Brooke has Lucas."_

"_Okay, you know what? Haley and Brooke are my best friends and they spend a lot of time with their boyfriends. That's all I meant by that" _

"_Let me ask you a question. What if Brooke didn't have Lucas?"_

"_You're alone, Peyton. I get it. It makes all the sense in the world that you want a family"_

"_No, I want this family"_

"_Do you?"_

"_It seems like you're working really hard to push me away. So if you're not into me, just say so"_

"_No, that is not it. I love you, Peyton, okay? I don't want to believe there's another guy in your heart, but I think that there is. I think that you're afraid"_

"_Yeah, you know what? I am afraid"_

"_It hurt like hell the last time I lost you, and I don't want to do that again" _

"_Then don't"_

"_Look. Marriages fall apart all the time because people, they get caught up with the romance, and they're not honest with themselves. Well, I have to be twice as honest. Once for me, once for Jenny"_

"_What if I go back and my heart just aches for you like it has for months now?" _

"_Well, then I'll still be here. And if it's meant to be, we'll be together. Someday"_

"Peyton?" she heard as it pulled her back into reality as tears filled her eyes. She stood there listening to Jake; the love of her life declare his love for her not knowing what to say or do as their past came flooding back "W-What if your promise isn't enough for me Jake?" she asked once she found her voice "What if you take off running again when Nikki decides to stir up trouble? I don't think I can handle another let down or heart break in losing you or Jenny once again" she replied

Jake felt his heart break into pieces as he realized how much he really hurt her "I'm sorry that I hurt you Peyton; I hate myself for it but it's a chance you're going to have to take on me. All I can promise you is that we'll be a family and we'll stick together. As long as we have each other everything will be okay. Like I said earlier, I'm done running Peyton. I want to be with you, share my life with you and someday have children of our own. All I ask of you is to give us a chance; and to continue loving Jenny as your own" she smiled "I love you Peyton, more than life itself. You and Jenny besides my parents are the most important things in my life and I want you to know that"

Silence

"Jake"

"I know it's a lot that I just sprung on you Peyton, but I just want to be with you" he said sincerely as tears continued to roll down her cheeks "I feel we wasted so much time and if you can find it in your heart to forgive me and come back to me, you'll make me the happiest man in the world

"Jake, I-I'm pregnant"

…

"Come on Chester, we've got to grab a few of Jamie's things and then we can take off. I know he misses you, but he'll see you in a few days and everything will be okay" she grinned as she threw some of his clothes and toys into a duffel bag

…

"This is going to sting Luke" she said holding his hand over the bathroom sink as she poured hydrogen peroxide to clean his bleeding, minor cut up hands

He nodded "It might hurt, but it doesn't compare to the hurt you went through Brooke" he sighed cursing himself for not protecting her from harm

"Luke, we already went through this, I don't blame you at all. You couldn't have known; I mean I stay and work late all the time"

"I know, but it doesn't stop me from feeling it" he groaned frustrated

"Okay baby" she said taking his cheeks into her hands "I love you for it; I do but please stop brooding. We have to move on from this horrible incident. It's taken me a long time to let go; I'm happier than I've ever been in quite some time now. We're going to have a baby Luke" she smiled as she rested her hands on her tummy "and we're engaged" she said shaking him back and forth as her hands then rested on his shoulders "We're finally getting our lives back to normal so lets just move forward and not look back okay?" she asked "I need to do this"

He smiled as he couldn't take his eyes off her "Okay, I'm sorry; you're right" he smiled "I guess I never thought about it that way. I mean you've dealt with it alone for quite some time now and moving on is the best and smartest thing to do. I'm relieved; ecstatic knowing that you've found a way to move on from this incident; granted I wish I could have saved you from dealing with it but I understand pretty girl"

"Thank you Luke"

"Now, lets' get this place cleaned up" he said taking the broom and dust pan from her hands. "I-I'm sorry about this baby" he said as she leaned against the bathroom door.

"Luke, we can replace the glass honey; but we can't replace your hands; I'm just glad you didn't break it or sprain it" she replied as he kissed her temple

"I know" he sighed "I guess I just completely lost it once those words sunk in" he explained

"I know Luke" she replied squeezing his arm as she walked over towards the pile of B/C originals that were lying on floor in the middle of her room. She picked them up as her mind got the best of her…

"_Oh grow up Brooke. Boo hoo you had such a terrible life. You're father and I gave you the highest credit card limits and made sure your bank account was always stocked. You had no rules to follow growing up; god any kid would have wanted your life. Look at you now, you're a famous, wealthy designer; you'd be nothing if it wasn't for me. When I was your age, I dreamt of having a clothing line; oh having a business. Of all the things you have; but I stupidly fell in love and one morning your father and I got a little surprise." She said motioning over to her daughter "I told him I didn't want kids; it was never the plan but he wanted a son more than anything. And as soon as I got fat he had an excuse to jump into any bed he wanted too. When we had our baby girl I made sure I wouldn't be pregnant again. If I couldn't have my dream, you're father couldn't have his either" she exclaimed through cold eyes.__ "I probably took it out on you a little too much but you should be thanking me for giving you life. Do you understand that?"_

"What time is the doctor's appointment pretty girl?" he yelled from the bathroom

Silence

"Brooke?"

"_I do thank you and now I know it's not my fault. It was never my fault. I'm calling the lawyers tomorrow and I'm divesting my interest in Clothes over Bros" she said standing up as she looked down at her mother. "The magazines, the line you can have all of it" she then started walking away but stopped near the door. "Congratulations Victoria now you have a company and no daughter. You got your dream; and now I'm going back to mine" she said as she walked out the door as Victoria did not turn around._

"Brooke? You okay?" he asked worried as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind; resting his chin on her shoulder as it pulled her back into reality

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine" she smiled

"So what time is our doctor's appointment?" he asked anxiously as his hands once again gently rested on her belly

"It's at 1:15pm" she smiled semi turning towards him as he kissed her cheek

"When did you find out? How far along do you think we are? Do you think we can find out the sex of our baby already?" he asked as they stood there not moving from their spot

"Whoa baby, slow down" she giggled at his excitement.

"I'm just so-"

"I know, me too; me too" she replied caressing his cheek. "I found out yesterday; I took about 10 tests just to be sure" she chuckled "I think I'm about 6 ½ to 7 ½ weeks along. Hales told me that at 16weeks is when you can find out the sex of the baby"

"Hales knows?" he asked

"Yeah who do you think I took the tests with?" she laughed

"We're going to have a baby" he beamed as his hands tightened protectively around her small frame

"Yes" she nodded her head "We're going to be parents' broody boy"

"You've made me the happiest man alive today soon to be Mrs. Scott"

"Soon to be Mrs. Scott huh; has a nice ring to it" she smiled as she admired her gorgeous ring. "It's beautiful Luke; everything about it"

"Just like you baby girl"

"What's on your mind broody?" she asked a few minutes later as the room filled with silence

He sighed "Earlier Y-You said that you were a-almost R-Ra-" he paused as he was unable to say it. "Did the bastard-"

"No" she shook her head

"Oh thank god" he exhaled "Tell me what happened baby" he begged

"Are you sure you want to know? I mean if we're going to replay what happened earlier with your hand and the mirror I would rather not tell you" she replied taking a deep breath as she closed her eyes recalling that horrible night

"I want to know and you have my word it won't happen again"

She nodded

"H-He pinned me down" she explained keeping her eyes closed as he listened "His mouth and hands roamed my body" Lucas swallowed a large lump that formed at his throat cringing "I-I kicked and screamed; he hit me to silence me. I was somewhat out of it but I heard him get into a verbal argument with his partner who came back to help me"

"Help you?"

"Yeah, his partner held a gun to his head; making him get off of me" Lucas's hands rolled up into fists as he continued listening "I-I pretended to stay knocked out as I listened to the whole conversation between the two. I-I thought; I was a-afraid that they might-"

He closed his eyes as he wanted to kill the SOB with his bare hands "Shhhh you're safe now I promise. I swear to you that I will never ever let anything ever happen to you again; even if it's the last thing I do. I would rather die than let anyone ever harm you in any way ever again pretty girl. If I ever find out-"

"Luke" he nodded as they stared deeply into one another's eyes; forehead to forehead. He then leaned down as he brushed his lips against hers as she deepened the kiss. "I love you" he smiled

"I love you too" she replied as she snuggled up against him "It's in the past now, no more looking back baby"

He nodded "Come on, time for lunch since you didn't have breakfast; not good for mommy or baby. You have two mouths to feed now" she smiled

"Oh we also promised Lily, Jamie and Jenny movie night tonight"

"How can I forget?" he smiled

"I'm going to call Haley and Jake" she smiled excitedly as she grabbed her phone. "We're going to have a blast tonight Luke" she beamed

"You mean after the kids are asleep right pretty girl?" he smirked winking at her as she kinked her eyebrows at him

"Naughty broody" he chuckled

Just then there was a knock at the door as Brooke started getting up "I'll get it" he said as he kissed her on the forehead "Tell Hales I said Hi" he whispered as she nodded

"Hi Tutormom" said Brooke as they started chatting away

"What are you doing here?" asked Lucas once he opened the door

Review For Me Yeah … Just Click the "**R**e**v**i**e**w This Story/Chapter" Button- Located at the Bottom Center of Page and let me know what you all think … :0) - Phearywinkle!


	26. Happiness Is There So Accept It

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or is in any way affiliated with OTH- I'm just a huge BRUCAS FAN!! :0)

I wanted to thank everyone who has been "**Story alerting**" and "**Favorite Authoring**" my fan fic! You guys totally **R**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**c**K**!! It means a lot that you want to keep up with it! As you can tell by the length of my chapters, I'm putting a lot of thought, energy and time into them, especially by the quickness of my updating!! Comments and Feed Backs are greatly appreciated! You honestly don't know how much they totally make my day!! S**o**O**o**O**o**O**o** please show me some lovin'!! hehe :0)

**A/N1:** OM**Freakin**G! LET ME TELL YOU, THAT YOU GUYS ALL FREAKIN' R**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**CK!! THANK YOU S**O**o**O**o**O**o**O** MUCH FOR ALL THE AMAZING COMMENTS AND REVIEWS!! I WAS S**O**o**O**o**O**o**O** **EXCITED** AND **EXTREMELY THRILLED** TO HEAR FROM YOU ALL!! ALL YOUR COMMENTS HAVE MADE MY FREAKING DAY **S**o**O**o**O**o**O** THANK YOU? THANK YOU **FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEAR**T!! I HOPE THAT ALL MY FUTURE CHAPTERS WON'T LET YOU DOWN!! MUAHz! **L**o**V**e- Phearywinkle!! :0)

**A/N2**: **Br**u**ca**s F**an**s- Check Out My New Story "**All For Love**"- Still in Progress :0)

**A/N 3: O**o**O**o**O**o**O**K**A**Y **S**o**O**o**O**o**O** I'VE TOTALLY GIVEN UP **FAITH** ON **OTH** AND SADLY THAT'S AFFECTING MY WRITING!! **D**U**M**B??!!- I KNOW RIGHT?!-BUT LET ME TELL YOU HOW **S**TUPID, **S**TUPID I THINK THIS SHOW IS EVERY SINCE MARK BROUGHT BACK **D**EPRESSING, **M**ISERABLE, **G**LOOMY, **P**ATHETIC **P**UCAS! GAWD WTH IS UP WITH THAT SHIETZ??!! **Gr**Rr**Rr**Rr**R** MAKES MY FREAKIN' BL**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**D B**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**IL!! I'VE DECIDED THAT THE ONLY **B****R****U****C****A****S** l**L**O**V**E WE'RE GOING TO GET IS FROM OUR **B****R****U****C****A****S** **FANS** SO PLEASE STICK TO IT & STICK TO YOUR STORIES!! DON'T GIVE UP ON TRUE LOVE-THEY SO BELONG TOGETHER AND EVERYONE KNOWS IT!! UNTIL MARK BRINGS BACK MY **B**E**L**O**V**E**D** **B****R****U****C****A****S**… I'M **BO**YC**OT**TI**NG** IT!! S**O**o**O**o**O**o**O** **TO**D**DI**AN A**K**A T**OD**D**NT**AN … KEEP UP YOUR **R**ANTING AND **R**AVING!! :0) OKAY ENUFF OF MY TWO CENTS …

**I'd like to especially thank:**

Flipflopgal, plasticlittlespastic, brucasfan23, miralinda, cRiMsOnGoDdEsS01, Iz-Belle91, TeamxxBrucasxx, ToddnTan, BRUCAS1, Princesakarlita411, BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE, Tanya2byour21, Mylove24, brulian equals forbidden love, Jill Cohen, pink5288

**For all your comments & Reviews!! I totally lLove, lLove lLove, you guys!!**

Since I've taken forever to UPDATE; my apologizes BTW-Here's the next Chapter; Extra Long SoOo Enjoy :0)

…

"You told him?! Wow! That's exciting news Brooke!"

"Exciting? Are you crazy Hales?!" she laughed "That was the one of the scariest things I had to do by far!"

"That's true, but don't you feel a whole lot better now that you did Tigger?"

Brooke stayed quiet as she thought to herself "Yeah I do" she smiled "There are no more secrets between us; I told him the truth about everything" she replied not realizing that her friends didn't know what everything meant

"Everything?" asked Haley

"Yeah" she shook her head knowing that Haley couldn't see here through the phone "which reminds me by the way that we have a lot, and I mean a _lot_ to talk about Tutor mom" she said smiling as she played with her gorgeous ring on her finger

"You don't know how happy it makes me feel to hear you say that" she sighed "Tell me though, that everything is okay Brooke"

Silence

"As of right now, in this moment it's perfect Hales but when it comes to everything else" she paused as her best friend listened intently "it will in time okay?"

"Okay" she smiled "So tell me how did my B.I.L take the news?"

"Amazingly well, he's on cloud 9!" she exclaimed ecstatically

"See I told you, he loves you honey. You guys are going to be incredible parents"

"Thank you" beamed the brunette "He's making me lunch right now since my morning sickness didn't let me eat breakfast. He pretty much lectured me on eating, telling me that I have two mouths to feed instead of one" Haley chuckled

"He's right you know; but let me tell you, you'll be experiencing a whole lot of morning sickness throughout your pregnancy"

"Ugh" she grunted causing Haley to laugh "Just perfect"

"Go eat"

"Alright, I'll see you in a little bit. Luke and I will stop by after the appointment to pick up JimiJam since we have to pick up Lily and Jenny too."

"Okay Tigger" they hung up "What are you doing here?" she heard Lucas ask again

"I-I uh came to see Brooke; is she here?"

"Everything okay?" asked the cheery brunette as she made her way towards the door.

Lucas open the door wider as Brooke peeked her head out "L-Lindsey, what are you doing here?" she asked surprised

…

"P-Pregnant?"

She nodded "W-Well the tests I took says so"

"Am I?"

"Yes Jake" she replied as she couldn't make eye contact with him

"H-How far along; H-How are you feeling?"

She chuckled not knowing why as tears streamed down her face "I-I don't know; I think 6 ½ – 7 ½ weeks"

"What do you mean you don't know Peyton?" he asked confused

"I don't know because I just found out Jake" she exclaimed "I-I can't even think straight right now"

"Peyton its' going to be okay; I'm going to-"

"No, don't say it Jake" she shook her head "I-I can't do this! I-I'm not ready to be a mother; I'm only 24- how am I going to be someone else's mother when I-I can't even keep mine! I-I'm not ready for this" she sobbed as it broke Jake's heart. "I-I need my moms; I-I need my best friend" she shouted into his chest as he rubbed circles along her back "I-I just need you" she cried as he held her tighter

"Shhhh, shhhh its' going to be okay; I'm right here Peyton. I'm not going anywhere I promise"

…

"I actually came to see you" she replied "I was wondering if we could talk"

Silence

"Talk; what is there to talk about Lindsey?"

"Please Brooke"

Silence

Brooke could tell from her eyes that she was actually being sincere "Okay" She nodded "Come in"

"Brooke? Do you really think that's a good idea; you don't need anymore stress" he warned looking at her questionably

"I know, its' okay Lucas; no stressing promise" she smiled rubbing his back as he stepped aside to let his ex fiancée in. He kissed her temple before he headed back towards the kitchen "So what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"I-I'm sorry" she said as it caught Brooke and Lucas off guard

"Lindsey if you're apologizing because you feel guilty about what happened-" said Brooke as she held up her hand to restrain the blonde from continuing

"I'm apologizing for kissing Lucas that night at the river court" she said looking over at her ex-fiancé "I was still hurting and upset that you moved on so fast that I thought that you were back with-"

"Peyton?"

She nodded "I hated myself for hurting you Brooke and I felt that I owe you an apology. In the short period of time that we got to know each other, I considered you a really good friend and I know it doesn't seem like it but it's the truth. It wasn't just because you were important to Lucas, but it was because you were kind, sweet, caring and you accepted me regardless of your loyalty to Peyton. Regardless of what happened, I knew I was fighting a losing battle and as much as it hurts I want you both to be happy"

Brooke and Lucas were both taken back; speechless even as she turned to lock eyes with him. He sent her a- "I dunno; your call" shrug even though he knew she was going to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Lindsey I feel the same way; I do" she replied sincerely "I want you to know that Lucas and I never planned on hurting you or even Peyton in that matter. It was never my intentions or plan to "keep Lucas" she said using air quotations "to myself" Lindsey nodded as Lucas silently chuckled "I guess we just had a lot of miscommunications an-"

"And misunderstandings" added Lucas as Brooke agreed

"That stood in our way"

"I know, I understand" she replied "Honestly Brooke, that never even crossed my mind" Brooke gave her a genuine smile "You know" she chuckled "All this time I thought it was Peyton who had this hold on Lucas's heart but in reality it was you Brooke" she said out loud as Brooke and Lucas smiled at one another "I should have known when I found that box of your stuff in his closet that you were _**the**_one"

"I'm sorry Lindsey, I am" said the brooding blonde as he walked over and sat next to Brooke "Like Brooke said, it was never my intentions either to hurt you, Peyton or even jump from one girl to another"

"I know Luke" she nodded

"Brooke is _**the**_ one for me" he said sincerely "and I think we should tell you before you find out from others that we're engaged"

"Not that I'm shocked or surprised, but that's great; I'm really happy for you both"

"That's uh not all" he said locking eyes with his pretty girl as she squeezed his hand "We're going to have a baby" Lindsey's mouth dropped open

Silence

They were now feeling a little uncomfortable from the silence

"C-Congratulations" said Lindsey still staggered. She was happy for them; she was even though she felt her heart shatter even more. "You two will be amazing parents" she smiled

"Thank you" they both replied in unison as the room once again fell silence

"Okay, well I came to say what I needed to say and now I have a flight to catch" she said getting up to her feet.

"Are you going back to New York?"

"Yes" she nodded "Work awaits. We're going to be okay right?" she asked

"Yes" replied Brooke as she stood up and gave her a friendly-warm sincere hug "You're an amazing woman Lindsey Strauss"

"As you are Brooke Davis"

"I hope that this doesn't stop you from keeping me as your editor Lucas" said Lindsey as they pulled away from a hug

"Nothing against you Lindsey" he said "But Brooke and I have a lot to discuss and you can count on that being one of them"

She nodded in understanding

…

"Peyton" said Jake after 30mins of finally calming her down

"Hmmm" she asked as she stayed snuggled up against his chest as they sat on the couch in her office

"I love you"

"Jake-"

"No" he said as he placed a finger against her lips. "It's the truth. I know that I've hurt you in the past by always picking up Jenny and running; but right now, right here at this moment in my life I'm not running anymore Peyton- I'm done"

She sat up as they locked eyes

"I'm not going anywhere; not without you" he said as he cupped her cheeks as tears welded up in her eyes. "You're the first girl I've ever truly given my heart too; and I've realized that after all those long lonely years without you in my life; by my side it's been hell. Jenny and I" he said as he pushed back a strand of her hair behind her ears "we love you Peyton; more than anything. We need you in our lives, so please don't push us; me away. This baby" he said as he placed his hand on her stomach which surprised her "is a blessing. I couldn't be happier to have a baby with you Peyton especially since it was created out of love; we might have been drunk but part of us always loved each other. I know its' scary and you don't have your mom or even Brooke but you have me and your friends and family. Your friendship with Brooke will come around; just give it some time you'll see. People may always leave, but they come back in the end Peyton; just have faith. I love you, and I'm not going anywhere, so get use to it. Give us a chance to have a family" he begged

Silence

"I love you Jake, I always have and always will, but" she replied as tears streamed down her cheeks. "I've been so lost and so confused; I've ruined friendships and relationships because of it. I'm a horrible person" she exclaimed.

"Pey-" it was her turn now to press a finger to his lips silencing him

"I don't know if Brooke or Lucas will ever forgive me for my selfishness" she sighed ashamed "And to be honest I don't blame them because we all know I-I don't deserve it; but I do know one thing, and that is- I've always loved you! My heart, it belongs to you and only you, but I don't know if it can handle another-" she said as tears slide down her cheeks.

"There won't be; I swear to you Peyton. Its' you, me and our babies; no one will come in between us. I promise. We'll be a family.

"Oh Jake" she replied as she brushed her lips against his as he deepened it. "We need to take things slow because I don't know if I'm ready to fully jump back into a relationship yet"

He nodded "Anything for you Peyton" he replied as he caressed her cheek

"I-I have a doctor's appointment in about 2 hours; can you come with me?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way"

"I love you so much Jake, please don't ever leave me" she begged

"I love you Peyton Sawyer; so much" he smiled as they were forehead to forehead. He then wrapped his arms around her tighter as she snuggled up against him. "Never; I promise" he replied as she nodded "So we're going to have a baby?!" he asked excited as he jumped up pulling her up with him.

"We're going to have a baby" she replied as he wrapped his arms around her spinning her in circles as she laughed "I-I'm scared"

"You'll be a great mother Peyton"

She smiled lovingly at him "Lets' go see Jenny; I miss my little girl"

He nodded "She misses you too" he smiled

…

"Hi, I have an appointment with Dr. Adams today" smiled Brooke as Lucas found them seats

"Hi, welcome. I'm Sarah; I have some paperwork for you to fill out so if you have any questions please feel free to ask" explained the receptionist

"Thank you" replied Brooke as she walked over and sat next to Lucas "Name" she read out loud "Brooke Penelope Davis-"

"Soon to be Scott" smirk Lucas as Brooke smiled excitedly. He then leaned over as he brushed his lips against hers. "I love you"

"I love you too" she smiled patting his thigh as he rubbed circles along her back

30minutes later after paperwork and some blood work, Brooke was changed and sitting on the exam table waiting for the doctor to arrive. Her eyes wandered around the room as she kept pulling at her paper gown annoyed

Lucas sat in the chair next to the exam table as he picked up a parenting magazine. He listened to her inhale, exhale, huff n puff as he smiled "Okay what's wrong pretty girl?" he asked chuckling as he walked over and stood right in front of her

"Other than being nervous and scared; its' cold, I hate this stupid paper gown thingy and the doctor's 45mins late Luke" she sighed

He smiled cupping her cheeks with his hand as he stared deep into her beautiful hazel eyes, trying his best to comfort her. "Take a deep breath and relax pretty girl. I know you're scared, trust me so am I but as long as we're together everything will be okay" she nodded as she took a deep breath "The doctor will be here soon and before you know it, we'll be on our way to pick up the kids"

"OoOoOh I can't wait" she squealed clapping her hands together excitedly "We're going to have so much fun" he grinned "I love you broody" she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist as he leaned down and kissed her passionately

"I love you too pretty girl" he said kissing her on the forehead as she snuggled up against his chest "Better?" he asked

"Uhuuuhhhhhmmmmmm much" she replied as he rubbed circles along her back

"Knock, knock" smiled Dr. Adams as she walked in with a nurse in tow. She was a middle-aged woman with beautiful long blonde hair who made a very good first impression "Good afternoon, Mrs. Davis and Mr," she said in a sweet, cheery tone looking from Brooke to Lucas

"Hi" smiled Brooke

"Scott; Lucas Scott" he replied extending his hand out to greet hers

"Mr. Scott" she nodded "I'm Dr. Melanie Adams. I'm so sorry to keep you both waiting, but I ran into an emergency and it took longer than I expected"

"Its' no problem" they replied in unison

"So Brooke, it says you think you might be pregnant?" asked Dr. Adams as she reviewed her paperwork

"Yes; more believing than thinking" she replied as the doctor smiled

"So tell me what's going on?"

"Well I've been feeling different for the last month or so"

"Different? As in how"

"Well I've been extremely tired, moody, and emotional like I'm on a roller coaster-Nauseous, I get headaches that come and go, I have weird food cravings that totally gross me out but it tastes so good" both Lucas and the doctor laughed "and I've noticed that my breasts are sorer and tender than normal"

Lucas was surprised to hear some of the things she listed off since he never got to see her go through it.

"I see. So when was your last menstrual cycle?"

"The middle of October"

"Any bleeding; spotting?" she asked as she continued writing down notes

Brooke thought about it "Uh there was a little spotting at the beginning. Is that normal?"

"Yes, most ladies if they are pregnant will experience a little bleeding or spotting 6-12 days after"

Just then a nurse came in as she handed the doctor some paperwork "Thank you" she replied as she reviewed it "Your test results are in, so lets take a look shall we"

They nodded eagerly as they locked eyes

"Yup, yes you're right Brooke, you _**are**_ without a doubt-absolutely pregnant; congratulations to you both" smiled Dr. Adams

"We're pregnant?" Brooke exclaimed excitedly as she squeeze Lucas's hand

"We're pregnant" he replied caressing her cheek "You're sure?" he asked once again as Dr. Adams laughed

"I'm sure, she's pregnant. So is this your first pregnancy?"

"Uh 2nd" Brooke replied as her face fell "I-I had a miscarriage about 6 years ago" her smile faded away "The doctor said there was nothing I could have done to prevent it from happening"

"I'm sorry to hear that Brooke" Dr. Adams replied as she patted her knee. "That's true, most of the time you can't, but we're going to observe you carefully for this pregnancy-"

"Why is something wrong?" asked Lucas alarmed

"No, nothing's wrong. It's just a precaution we take for woman who's a miscarriage" They nodded "The first 3 months are very critical meaning that any stress is not good for the mommy or baby. If you're not careful" she said looking at them

"We understand" replied Brooke as she looked over at Lucas nervously as he kissed her hand

"Dr. Adams" he said as Brooke looked down at her feet "You're sure; 100 percent sure that Brooke's pregnant right now?"

She eyed him as she tried to read them both "Yes Mr. Scott; Mrs. Davis is pregnant. I'm 100 percent positive; her blood work shows it" Brooke and Lucas sighed in relief

"Is there something I should know about?" she asked the couple now worried as she placed Brooke's chart on her lap."

Lucas nodded, urging her to explain as he squeezed her hand "You see I-I was A-Attacked and s-sexually assaulted in my store a few weeks ago and I-I; we're just afraid that" she took a deep breath "it could have hurt the baby" she explained as tears streamed down her cheeks

"Yeah; we're more worried now getting the confirmation from you since we didn't know Brooke was pregnant at that time it incident happened" he added

"Oh my heavens, I'm so sorry sweetheart" she said squeezing the young woman's free hand "You said it happened a few weeks ago?"

She nodded

"Well seeing that quite some time has passed and it does show that you are indeed still pregnant, I'd say god has blessed you both with this baby because in reality you would have lost it by now; that's why they say the first 3 months are most critical"

"So-"

"But b-baby B-Brucas is okay right" she asked as her hand automatically went to her stomach "because you said that I-I'm pregnant and this happened-" Brooke choked out

"Yes everything as of right now is fine Brooke" she said comforting the brunette as Lucas took a deep breath "And to make sure you stay pregnant, no stressing out and you daddy" she said looking over at Lucas "Make sure mommy here takes it easy. I don't know how much more I can emphasise that the first 3 months of pregnancy is the most critical, so anything you do not only affects you, but it affects the baby Scott too"

"We understand" she replied as tears glided down her cheeks

"Trust me Dr. Adams, you have my word" he smiled "This baby means the world to us" he said placing his hand on her tummy as he spoke

"Good, okay. Well I'm going to examine you Brooke and we'll do an ultrasound to see if we can see how baby Scott's doing"

"Baby Brucas" she corrected as Lucas chuckled to the nickname as he kissed her temple.

"Baby Brucas?" she asked

"Long story short; Brooke loves to give nicknames; she's done it with everyone she loves since high school and she still does it now" he chortle

"What it's cute" she said in defense "Brooke+Lucas= Brucas" she smiled as Dr. Adams couldn't help but admire the couple "You see, Baby Brucas was created from the love Lucas and I have for one another so until we find out his or her sex that's what we're going to call our baby"

"That is sweet; Baby Brucas it is" she smiled "I'll write you a prescription for your prenatal vitamins, and then, you can go home. Sound good?" she asked

"Sounds perfect" Brooke said in an impatient-happy tone

"Okay. Scoot down for me and place your feet here and we'll get the fun stuff started" she joked as she pulled on a pair of gloves.

…

"Hi come on in. God, I've missed you guys" she smiled embracing each of them

"Hi Karen" they replied in unison. "We've missed you too"

"Jenny, look at you sweetheart; getting so big. You're more beautiful than I remember. Lily's in her room" she smiled said good bye to Jake and Peyton as she ran off

"Thanks for letting me bring her by Karen; it was all she can talk about" he chuckled as Peyton's mind was somewhere else.

"That's no problem" she smiled. "It's been so long since I've seen you kids; god I remember when you use to bring her into work when you were in high school" They heard giggles

"Yeah that feels like it was just yesterday" he chuckled

"When life was so much easier" added Peyton

"So how are you honey?" she asked taking the curly blonde's hand into her own "I haven't seen you since I've gotten into town; how's your dad?"

"I'm good thanks" she smiled "I know I actually just got back from seeing him. He's good; busy. It's nice to see you finally home in Tree hill Karen." She replied squeezing her hand "It's not the same without you here"

"It's good to be home, let me tell you"

"Does that mean you guys are staying?" asked Jake

"We are. We've missed so much from being away and I've realized that I want Lily to grow up here where her family and friends are not to mention I want her to get to know what a great man her father Keith was"

"And he was" they both replied as Karen patted both their hands "Oh!" Jake snapped his finger "I forgot Jenny's sleeping bag in the car, I'll be right back" he said as he excused himself

"Peyton, honey are you okay?" Karen asked as she realized the curly blonde wasn't acting like herself

"Everything's fine" she replied unable to look her in the eyes.

Karen didn't buy it "You know I haven't seen nor spoken to you and Brooke in so long, how about we all grab some coffee together?"

Peyton shifted in her seat "Brooke and I, we're not; we aren't really on speaking terms at the moment" she sighed looking down at her fingers

"I'm sorry honey" she said squeezing Peyton's hand. "It'll get better I promise. How about we catch up and grab some coffee say tomorrow?"

"That sounds perfect" she smiled as Jake returned

"Well, we've got to get going now if we don't want to be late" Peyton nodded "Thanks again Karen, well see you later" she nodded as they said good byes.

…

Lucas stood there next to Brooke's head as he moved her hair from her eyes placing a soft kiss on her forehead

"You know, its' always nice to see daddy joining mommy at these appointments because they're usually a little scary and uncomfortable so daddy" she smiled at the pair "you earn big points for being here" they chuckle

"Lucas is amazing" beamed Brooke "I don't know what I would do without him"

"You'll never have to find out pretty girl" he whispered against her forehead as she smiled

"Okay this is going to feel uncomfortable Brooke" she said as she started the examination

25minutes later-  
"Okay everything looks good, so lets move on to the ultrasound portion"

"Is this going to hurt the baby?" asked Lucas as he watched the nurse hand her the instruments

"Not at all" she smiled

"Okay Brooke lift up your shirt for me" instructed Dr. Adams "this is going to feel cold" she nodded as Lucas was now up on his feet intertwining his fingers with Brookes. Dr. Adams took the droplet and moved it all around on top of her stomach

"Does it hurt?" Lucas whispered

"No it doesn't Broody; it's just cold, stop worrying" she laughed as he nodded

"Okay baby Sc-Brucas, mommy and daddy want to see you" she said out loud as her eyes continued to examine the monitor "Okay, you see that, right there?" she asked

They turned their heads towards the monitor to what she was pointing at as they saw the tiniest, most beautiful little peanut in the world as tears streamed down mommy to be cheeks "_That's my baby. _Lucas look," she exclaimed amazed once she found her voice "T-That's-

"T-That's our baby," he gasped as tears welded up in his own eyes "_That's our baby_"

"You're about 7 ½ weeks along. Baby Brucas will be approx 13mm in length at the end of the week which means he or she will be the size of a grape. Since your so petite Brooke you won't be sporting your baby bump just yet, but have no fear you will in a few weeks in time or so"

"I can't wait; Hales had the cutest one not to mention I'll get to wear maternity clothes" She gasps

"Baby what's wrong?" Lucas asked alarmed as his eyes darted back to her

"I just had a brilliant idea! I'm so going to design my own maternity line; it'll be a hit" she exclaimed

Lucas laughed as Dr. Adams smiled "When can we hear baby Brucas's heartbeat Dr Adams?"

"Or know the sex?" chimed in Brooke excitedly

"Heartbeat I'd say on your next appointment; and as for the sex of the baby probably in a few weeks" they nodded in awe

"Speaking of Sex?" Lucas raised his eyebrow at his pretty girl as he turned a slight red

"Brooke-" he exclaimed as his eyes widen in horror

"Well its' not like you were going to ask Broody and with my hormones being out of wack you just never know" Dr Adams chuckle

"Mommy's right you know. Sex is a normal thing; most dads might feel weird about it but you won't hurt the baby and it's a good thing to please mommy" she said patting his arm

"Yes it is" Brooke nodded giggling "See Broody" replied Brooke as she patted his hand kinking her eyebrow at him as he shook his head laughing.

"You can expect to continue with morning sickness" she started saying as she wiped off the Ultrasound gel and pulled down Brooke's shirt

"Uhhh" groaned Brooke

"I know, I'm sorry; it's not fun. The tiredness, and nausea, mood swings, back aches, cravings, bathroom breaks; and everything else will continue to take place. Your body will continue to change as the baby grows so expect to gain weight"

"Oh boy" exclaimed Lucas out loud in his head

"You know as long as baby Brucas is healthy I don't care how much weight I gain" she smiled as she placed her hand on her tummy. "Besides I can work off my baby fat right?"

"Right" replied Dr. Adams as Lucas watched her in awe "It's good for mommy and daddy to take regular walks and exercise daily; but no over doing it."

"I'll make sure" replied Lucas

"Good. Well it looks like we're going to get to meet Baby Brucas sometime in July" they held hands as tears once again welded up in her eyes. "So is there any questions or concerns you have for me?" asked Dr. Adams as she closed up Brooke's chart

"No" replied Brooke as Lucas nodded "I think you've answered everything thing so far"

"Wonderful, well like I said Brooke" this time more sternly "no stressing, get plenty of rest, no skipping on meals; you're eating for two now, and get plenty of exercise"

"Thank you" they replied nodding

"Perfect! You can go ahead and get changed. I'll write out your prescriptions and I'll have it ready for you out at the desk. Make your next appointment and I'll see you in a couple of weeks"

As they waited for the prescription, Lucas pulled his pretty girl in for a warm loving hug "I love you" he whispered in her ear; placing a kiss on her neck as it sent chills down her spine.

"I love you too Broody" she giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in for a long warm hug as she rubbed his back. "We're going to have a baby" she whispered against his ear as she placed a kiss right under it. The receptionists couldn't help but admire in awe at the two.

"You ready?" She nodded "Lets' go home"

"Lucas, Brooke?" exclaimed Jake as he and Peyton walked into the lobby of the OBGYN's office.

"Hey man" said Lucas as they did their guy handshake. Brooke and Peyton said their awkward hellos just like last night at the airport

"Brooke" said Jake as he pulled her into a warm hug; Peyton and Lucas just nodded at each other unable to make eye contact

"I'm going to uh go check in" said Peyton

"Yeah and we've uh" Just then her phone rang as a smile formed at her face "I'm going to take this" she said as both guys nodded towards their loved ones

"So Luke, are you guys-?"

"Yeah man" he exclaimed excitedly "She's about 7 ½ weeks"

"Congrats to you both"

"Thanks, are you guys-?"

"We're going to find out" he beamed looking over towards Peyton "But we'd say so" he smiled

"Well congrats; you're seeing Dr. Adams right?" Jake nodded "She's great, she made Brooke feel really comfortable. We highly recommend her"

"Thanks man; okay well Jenny's at Karen's waiting for you guys, so have fun"

"See you later" they did their guy handshake as they departed ways

…

"Okay, so here's the deal" he said as the kids listened intently "2 movies-"

"Which you all have to agree on by the way" added Brooke as Lucas nodded

"Popcorn and 1 candy each of your desired choice"

"Or you can skip the candy and we all can go out for ice cream after the movie" said Brooke

"But it's one or the other; so you guys have to agree on it"

"Yessss!" they exclaimed excitedly

"How about transformers or pokemon" shouted Jamie

"How about Hannah Montana?" exclaimed Jenny

"What about Prinwess or Helwo Kitty? Wait for me guys" cried Lily as Brooke and Lucas chuckled at the trio as they scurried off

"Come on Pretty girl its' referee time" he smiled as he extended out his hand for her to grab

"Lead the way handsome" she replied

25minutes later after yelling, pouting and arguing to where Lucas threatened to rent 1 movie or nothing at all they came to an agreement on Kung Fu Panda, Madagascar and candy instead of ice cream. They were now on their way back to Brooke's as they waited for the pizza's to arrive.

After dinner  
"Okay guys, why don't you go ahead and change into your pj's and meet us in the living room" he instructed as Brooke got up and started clearing up dishes. He smiled, shaking his head as he walked up behind her snaking his arms around her waist. "And what may I ask are you doing pretty girl?" he whispered into her ear as it sent a chill down her spine.

"I, Broody am cleaning up the kitchen while they change" she smiled as she relaxed into his embrace

"I'll clean up in here, why don't you go change and meet me in the living room"

"Luke, baby I can help you know" she chuckled turning around to face him "Its just paper plates/cups and napkins" she smirked holding them up to show him "It's nothing"

"I know, but you've had a long tiring day. It's time you take it easy, so up you go"

"But Luke-"

"No buts!" he said taking the trash from her hands as she wrapped her arms around his neck

"I love you, you know that?" she smiled

He nodded "I love you and baby Brucas" he replied rubbing his hands gently along her still flat stomach as he brushed his lips against hers

"HMmMmMm" she moaned deepening it as they lost themselves in their heated passionate kiss

"Ewwww" exclaimed the kids moments later as they ran in; startling the adults as the girls giggled

"Come on we're ready Uncle Lucas" shouted Jamie as they ran off

They broke out into laughter as Lucas kissed her forehead still not moving as he wanted to hold his pretty girl a little bit longer "I miss this"

"Well I'm here, I'm not going anywhere" she said cupping his face with her hands as she pulled him into another kiss.

"Good, because I don't know what I'd do without you or baby brucas" he replied caressing her cheeks

"Well you, Lucas Eugene Scott will never have to find out; I promise. God when did we become so cheesy" he laughed

"After everything we've gone through pretty girl, I'd say its okay for us to be cheesy"

"Aunt Brooke/Uncle Lucas/Aunt Broowkie/Luwkie!" they yelled in unison as it echoed throughout the house

"You'd think the whole block heard them" she chuckled

"Get them set up, I'll make popcorn"

...

"_Hi Peyton, I'm Dr. Melanie Adams and you must be daddy to be?" she asked smiling extending her hand out to them both_

"_Yes, hi I'm Jake" he replied shaking her hand_

"_I'm so sorry for the delay"_

"_That's okay" they both replied in unison_

"_You know, the good thing about it is that while you both were patiently waiting for me, your test results came in"_

"_That's great" said Jake as he walked over and stood right next to Peyton taking her hand into his._

_She smiled up at him squeezing his hand as she felt butterflies in her stomach. She took a deep breath as her heart started beating rapidly._

"_Well Peyton, you are definitely pregnant. Congratulations to you both" she smiled_

"_We're pregnant Jake" she finally smiled as he wrapped his arms around her_

"_You know you're the second couple today out of the 4 I've seen that daddy joins mommy for her appointments" she smiled "You get bonus points for that"_

"_Oh then the other couple you're referring to is our friends Brooke and Lucas" said Jake as she nodded "We ran into them as they were leaving, and they were saying good things about you. You're highly recommended"_

"_Awww, well they're a sweet couple"_

"Peyton, what are you doing out here?"

"_Okay so I'm going to do an examination, as well as an ultrasound to check on baby Jagelski" they nodded "then I will write a prescription for your prenatal vitamins Peyton and then you're be free to go once you've made your next appointment. Sound good?"_

"_Sounds good" she nodded as Jake squeezed her hand_

"_We're going to have a baby Peyton"_

"Peyton?"

"Huh?" she asked as his voice pulled her back into reality

"I asked what you're doing out here" he smiled wrapping a jacket around her shoulders as he sat down next to her on the front porch "It's freezing"

She shivered to the cool breeze "Thanks" she smiled pulling it tighter around her

"What's going on? You've been really quiet"

"Oh nothing I just wanted some fresh air"

"Sawyer"

She sighed "I'm just scared; what if I'm a horrible mother Jake, god what if I'm a failure?" she asked as tears welded up in her eyes

"Peyton stop" he said turning her to face him "Do you remember how great you were with Jenny?" he asked "And she wasn't even yours. Do you remember that time when I finally brought her home and she came down with a fever as we were getting ready to go out?"

"Yeah" she nodded

"What did you give me?"

Silence

"Money for you to take her to the doctors"

"Exactly; you didn't have to do that. She wasn't your problem. You could have said tough luck and I wouldn't have blamed you one bit. She was my responsibility not yours"

"I know, I may have not been her biological mother Jake, but I've always loved her like my very own"

"See that's a mother's instinct Peyton. Our baby is going to be loved by us, Jenny, our family and friends. You'll be an amazing mother; don't ever doubt it- you need to give yourself more credit"

"You always know how to make me free better Jake; I love you" she smiled kissing him on the lips as she rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her

"I love you Peyton Sawyer so much" he replied kissing her temple "We're going to be fine okay?" she nodded "You, me, Jenny and baby Jageliski- One big happy family"

"One big happy family" she smiled as she let it sink in

They sat there for another 10mins looking up at the stars as he felt her shiver in his arms "Come on, its' getting late, lets get you to bed"

"Okay" she nodded as he extended his hand out to her

Just then she heard a noise from behind as it startled her. She stood there frozen as her eyes glanced around at her surroundings sending a chill down her spine.

"Peyt you okay?" Jake asked as he squeezed her hand

"Uh- huh yeah, I'm okay" she replied swallowing a lump that formed at her throat. "I just thought I saw; heard-" she said still looking around. She could have sworn she saw someone watching her from afar. The darkness didn't help her one bit as she tried to make out what she thought she saw.

"You just thought what?" he asked as he caressed her cheek glancing over to where she was looking at

She took a deep breath "It was nothing; I'm just tired" she replied as he nodded leading her into the house

"Lets get you to bed"

"What was that? Are my eyes really playing tricks on me?" she wondered out loud in her head to herself as Jake locked up before they turned in for bed "Huh?" she thought

…

"Aunt Brooke its' your turn" shouted Jamie as he handed her the Wii remote

"Okay how many do I need to knock down to beat Uncle Lucas handsome?" she asked kinking her eyebrows as Lucas couldn't help but laugh at her concentration

"5 pins or a strike" he replied

"You can do it Aunt Brooke" cheered Jenny and Lily

"Oh you two are turning on me too now huh?" he asked as he started tickling the girls

"Okay, okay" they shouted "No more, no more!" they squirmed in giggles

"5 pins or a strike huh? That's it?" she asked

"That's it" replied Jamie as he kept his eyes locked to the screen

"Oh give it up pretty girl" smirked Lucas "You're not going to get either" he joked as she shook her head at him

She then locked eyes with Jamie as they had devilish grins on their faces "Game on Broody" he smirked "JimiJam how does that look; did I set it up right sweetie?" she asked winking at her adorable godson

"Hey that's cheating" exclaimed the brooding blonde as he steped in between his pretty girl and his god son making commotion as they broke out into laughter. She kept swatting his hands away as he attempted to playfully grab at the Wii remote. The girls were playing with dolls as they waited for their turn not really paying attention to the trio

"Right there, uh huh right there- roll now Aunt Brooke" he exclaimed

As she was about to swing her arm Lucas tickled her sides as she broke out into a fit of giggles; totally messing up her roll "BROODY! That's cheating!" she shouted as she playfully smacked his arm

"UNCLE LUCAS" laughed Jamie "Hey you still got" he counted out loud "6 Aunt Brooke; you still beat Uncle Lucas" he giggled as Lucas grabbed him and spun him around tickling him.

"I did?!" she shrieked "Yes!! See I'm good Broody boy; even if you did try and wreck my roll" she smirked wrapping her arms around his neck

"I let you win pretty girl" he chuckled as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah sure baby, whatever you say. That would have totally been a strike if someone wasn't such a sore sport; isn't that right buddy?" she turn to ask Jamie laughing as she brushed her lips against Lucas's

"Yeah" he replied bowling his turn not really paying attention to them

"Pick a side JLuke" chuckled Lucas

"Uh Team Brooke" he replied as Lucas wasn't shocked "I'm sorry Uncle Luke, but Aunt Brooke gives the best presents; you give us books" he replied making a face as the adults laughed "I still love you both the same though" he said turning to them as he smiled

"That's all we ask buddy" he replied giving him a nuggy

"Team Brooke always wins baby; just like Team Brucas" she smirked kinking her eyebrows

"You're so right pretty girl" he whispered in her ear "How could I not agree with that" he added as he kissed her

She giggled "Lets see, I'm better than you at pool and now bowling. Who would have known" she smirked patting his shoulders

"Yeah, yeah another thing to hold over my head"

"You bet handsome" she winked as he shook his head laughing

"Besides Aunt Brooke's a pro at Bowling now, we play each time I come over; we're suppose to trick you guys into buying us ice cream-Oops"

"Way to ruin our secret JimJam" she laughed as Lucas kissed her cheek

"You're so holding out on me pretty girl" he chuckled

"Well that's why JimiJam and I make the best team huh sweetie?" he nodded excitedly

"Alright kiddos, time for bed"

"Awwww!" they pouted "One more game, please?!"

"JLuke, that was the 3rd game with played after we let you guys watch both movies" he chuckled "It's late enough as it is"

"Tell you what" said Brooke "Well play baseball tomorrow and see if we can beat Uncle Lucas JimiJam"

"That'll be easy Aunt Brooke" he smirked "I always beat Uncle Lucas at Baseball" he giggled as Lucas pretended to be offended

"But for now, time for bed guys" she smiled

"Come on guys, I'll get you all situated for bed" said Lucas as the kids ran upstairs

"Last one up is a rotten egg" shouted Jenny as the kids darted off

"Walk please" shouted Brooke

"You coming?" he asked once he realized she hasn't moved

"I'll be right up; I'm going to grab some water"

"I'll-" he started saying as she covered his mouth before he could finish his sentence

"Get the kids situated Brooke" she said as she kept her hand over his mouth, speaking for him "You can get water yourself, and meet me upstairs in a few minutes as you help me tuck them in" she smiled still not letting go until he finally agreed "Right?" he sighed as he nodded "Good now go" she chuckle as he shook his head at her, kissing her forehead before darting upstairs after the trio.

She smiled to herself as she watched Lucas dart upstairs. She turned off the television and the game as she left everything the way it was-knowing that they were going to play another round tomorrow like she promised. She then headed towards the kitchen as she went to grab a glass of water making sure the left over pizza was put away. She poured herself a glass of water as she stood their admiring all the pictures on her fridge as it brought a smile to her face. Jamie, Naley, Peyton, Angie, Karen, Andy, Lily, high school clan, her cheerleading friends, her and Lucas and now an ultrasound picture of baby brucas that Lucas must of stuck on this afternoon. Her fingers grazed each picture as a smile formed on her lips as her other hand rested on her still flat stomach as tears welded up in her eyes. "These people, you sweetie" she said talking to her belly "are my family; my life now. I couldn't imagine life without any of you" A few minutes later she finished her water as she placed her glass in the sink. Before she left the kitchen, she realized the blinds were still slightly open as she walked over and slowly turned it. Just then something moving in the dark outside caught her eye as it startled her causing her to step back scared to move.

"Brooke?" shouted Lucas from the staircase

Silence

She took a deep breath and decided to take a double look by peeping instead of turning the whole blinds but there was nothing but darkness. She could have sworn she saw something or someone watching her as it sent a chill down her spine.

"Brooke?" he said once again worried

Oh how she hated the darkness but for some reason she was determined to find something as her eyes got lost in concentrating.

"That's odd" he thought as he came downstairs to see what was taking her so long. He then noticed her standing in the dark peeping out the window "Pretty girl what are you looking at?" he asked confused

Silence

"Brooke?" he said as he placed a gentle hand on her arm startling her as she jumped out of her skin

"Oh god Lucas you scared me" she shrieked placing a hand over her pounding heart as she tried to catch her breath

"I'm sorry" he replied "I was calling your name a few times but you didn't answer so I came down to check on you. Why are you standing here in the dark; and what are you looking at?" he asked utterly confused as he took a peek out the window to see what she was so concentrated on

"I thought I saw-" she tried to explain but didn't want to sound like a crazy person "It's nothing, it's late and I'm tired." she replied trying to convince herself.

"Are you sure?" he asked peeking once again into the darkness

"Yeah I'm positive. My eyes are playing tricks on me; are the kids asleep?"

"Yeah" he nodded "Once their heads hit the pillows they were out like a light bulb"

She smiled "I'm going to kiss them good night"

"I'll meet you up there, I'm just going to double check the doors and windows and make sure they're all locked up before we turn in"

"I finally have a man of the house" she said falling in love with him even more "I couldn't feel safer than I do now with you baby" she smiled staring deep into his beautiful sparkling blue eyes

"I'll always be here to protect you Brooke; that's a promise" he replied "I'm sorry about-"

She covered his mouth once again as they kept their eyes locked on one another "I don't blame you, I never have and never will; so please don't start beating yourself up over it. It's in the past, and we're moving forward with our lives. I love you, and what's important is that we're together here and now" he nodded

He wrapped his arms around her waist "I love you so much Brooke Penelope Davis"

"Soon to be Scott" she winked smiling as he pulled her in for a passionate kiss

"Okay, I'll see you in a few mins"

"I'll be right up babe" he replied as he took another peep out the window as curiosity got the best of him. "Note to self, pay more attention to _our_ surroundings" he whispered as he double checked the locks before heading up

"Were my eyes really playing tricks on me?" she wondered as she entered the kid's room "Or-?"

**R**e**v**i**e**w **F**or **M**eeh **Y**eah … **J**ust **C**lick the "**R**e**v**i**e**w **T**h**i**s **S****t**o**ry/****C**ha**pt**e**r**" **B**utton- **L**ocated at the **B**ottom **C**enter of **P**age and let me know what you all think …

While you're at it ... Let me know if you think my **C**hapters are way **T**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O** **L**o**O**o**O**o**O**ng or if you actually like it that way?? Kz- :0)

- **P**heary**W**inkle!-


	27. Happiness It Looks Good On You

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or is in any way affiliated with OTH- I'm just a huge BRUCAS FAN!! :0)

I wanted to thank everyone who has been "**Story alerting**" and "**Favorite Authoring**" my fan fic! You guys totally **R**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**c**K**!! It means a lot that you want to keep up with it! As you can tell by the length of my chapters, I'm putting a lot of thought, energy and time into them, especially by the quickness of my updating!! Comments and Feed Backs are greatly appreciated! You honestly don't know how much they totally make my day!! S**o**O**o**O**o**O**o** please show me some lovin'!! hehe :0)

**A/N1:** OM**Freakin**G! LET ME TELL YOU, THAT YOU GUYS ALL FREAKIN' R**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**CK!! THANK YOU S**O**o**O**o**O**o**O** MUCH FOR ALL THE AMAZING COMMENTS AND REVIEWS!! I WAS S**O**o**O**o**O**o**O** **EXCITED** AND **EXTREMELY THRILLED** TO HEAR FROM YOU ALL!! ALL YOUR COMMENTS HAVE MADE MY FREAKING DAY **S**o**O**o**O**o**O** THANK YOU? THANK YOU **FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEAR**T!! I HOPE THAT ALL MY FUTURE CHAPTERS WON'T LET YOU DOWN!! MUAHz! **L**o**V**e- Phearywinkle!! :0)

**A/N 2**: **Br**u**ca**s F**an**s- Check Out My New Story "**All For Love**"- Still in Progress :0)

**A/N 3**: **H**AP**P**Y **HAP**PY** N**E**W YEAR EV**ER**Y**ON**E!! **MY APOLOGISES ON THE DELAY IN UPDATING THIS STORY!! SINCE ITS' BEEN AWHILE, I MADE IT EXTRA- EXTRA LONG JUST FOR YOU ALL!! :0)

**I'd like to especially thank:**

brucasfan23, Jill Cohen, Long Lives BRUCAS, ToddnTan, brulian equals forbidden love, plasticlittlespastic, brucasforever09, Princesakarlita411, Tanya2byour21, Flipflopgal, TeamxxBrucasxx, Ravencheerleader

**For all your comments & Reviews!! I totally lLove, lLove lLove, you guys!!**

Here's the next chapter ... ENJOY! :0)

...

"6:15am" that's what she read in bright-bold red numbers. Just 15 minutes later than the first time she was woken up today by her morning sickness. "God, who ever says it gets better when you get further along with your pregnancy better be right; or I'm going to be pist off" she scoffs as she shakes her head annoyed. She then felt her brooding blonde stir in his sleep next to her as his arms snaked around her waist pulling her closer to him as a soft smile formed on her face. As tired as her eyes and body was, sleep wasn't an option due to the queasiness her stomach was still feeling. Just then she heard a little knock at the door as it slowly swung open as her eyes locked with another pair of gorgeous blues. "Those Scott boys I tell you" she smiled

"Aunt Brooke" he whispered as he slowly made his way to her side of the bed

"Hi handsome, you're up early, everything okay?"

He nodded "Can I lay down with you?"

"Of course, what's on your mind buddy" she asked as she lifted up the covers as he snuggled up to her

"I miss Chester" he replied with tears in his eyes

"Awww sweetie, he's still hiding?" she asked worried

"Yeah, we've looked everywhere. Do you think he ran away? Did I do something wrong?" he asked as it broke her heart into pieces

"Oh honey, he loves you. He's around somewhere; he's just a really good hider"

"That's what mama said but it's not fun anymore. I miss him"

"I'll tell you what" she said as he looked up at her "When Uncle Lucas and I take you home, I will help you tear up your house looking for him okay?"

"Okay" he smiled "Aunt Brooke"

"Yeah buddy" she asked as she ran her fingers through his soft hair

"I miss spending time with you at your store; we use to eat ice cream and watch soup operas all the time"

"Its' soap honey" she giggled "and I miss those days too" she replied as Lucas woke up to whispers. He kept his hands snaked around her waist as he listened on

"When are you going back to work?"

Silence

"I'm not" she sighed

"Why?" he asked as she got silence

"It's complicated; grown up stuff sweetie; nothing important"

"But we always tell each other the truth; remember that's our pack Aunt Brooke?" she smiled as she kissed his forehead

"We do huh buddy" he nodded "Well I've decided to turn over everything to Victoria so starting Monday I'll have just an empty store"

Lucas's mouth dropped open as he couldn't believe what he was hearing

"You're giving that _mean-scary_ lady everything; why?"

"Well because my sketches were stolen and to be honest I'm just tired of fighting with that _mean-scary_ lady. The good thing about all this, is that now it gives me more time to spend with you, Lily, Jenny, and Uncle Lucas" she smiled

"But you love your store" he protested

"Yeah, I do but I love you guys even more" he smiled as her lips brushed his cheeks "It's been awhile since I've really spent time with you guys"

Silence

"What did I tell you about brooding JimiJam" she asked

"That it's Uncle Lucas's job" he replied as Lucas smiled rolling his eyes

Silence

"Okay buddy, what's going on; talk to me" she said as she looked down into his beautiful blues

"I-I just don't like seeing you so sad" he said as his little hands cupped her cheeks "I think you should take a stand Aunt Brooke, because if you give in now it's just going to get worst; trust me" he smiled as she had tears in her eyes. Her mind then got the best of her.

"_Jamie this thing is really awesome" she said as she admired his race car_

"_Yeah"_

"_Yeah?" she questioned stunned "What, aren't you excited about your big race?"_

"_I guess, but it's suppose to be my car" he pouted "but they're not letting me do anything"_

"_Well you better stand up for yourself, huh?!"_

"_What do you mean?" he asked_

"_Well, like what color do you want it to be?"_

"_Raven blue like daddy, but they want it red. Like elmo and I hate elmo. Grover's so much better, Grover's blue" he explained as she smiled_

"_I so agree with you, blue it is. But I'd take a stand Jamie, if you give in now it's just going to get worst; trust me"_

"_I'm glad you're my god mother"_

"_Me too buddy, now lets' go get some paint"_

"Please don't cry Aunt Brooke" he said wiping her tears with his little thumbs as it pulled her back into reality "It's just I remember hearing mama, daddy and Uncle Lucas talking about how much you love to draw-"

"Sketch"

"Yeah draw" she chuckled "They said if I watch you, I can see your face light up; does your face really light up, like someone sticks a light into your face Aunt Brooke; or like a Christmas tree?" he asked her confused as she giggle.

Lucas couldn't help but smile as he quietly continue to listen to the love of his life and godson talk

"No buddy, it's a saying" she smiled "When they say your face lights up it just means that you're very very happy or excited about something you love or like and you can normally see it in your eyes or in your smile.

"Oh" he said "Well, you really love your store and you really love to draw, so you shouldn't let that _mean- scary_ lady take it away from you Aunt Brooke" Just then something clicked in that little mind of his "I'll be right back; don't move" he exclaimed as he jumped out of bed and darted out of the room not caring what noise he made

"Walk please" she called after him as she settled back down on her pillow

Silence

"Hasn't anyone told you it's rude to eves drop broody?" she smirked as Lucas loosened up his embrace

…

Peyton sat at the kitchen table in the Jageliski residence as she got lost in her own thoughts _"You're about 7½ weeks along Peyton" smiled Dr Adams "See right there" she said pointing to the monitor "That's baby Jageliski" Peyton and Jake were both in awe. "He or she will be about 13mm in length by the end of the week"_ Peyton sat there with her hand resting on her stomach as Jake walked in smiling.

"Morning" he whispered in her ear as it startled her

"Morning" she replied

"How did you sleep?"

"Good" she smiled "How about you?"

"As long as I have you in my arms, great." He replied as he kissed her forehead "How about some breakfast?"

"Depends if I can tolerate the smell"

"Okay, what do you and baby Jageliski feel like eating?"

"Hmmm, how about some toast and a glass of orange juice?"

"Coming right up" he replied walking towards the pantry. "So Lucas and Brooke huh?" he asked knowing it had to come up sooner or later

"Yeah" she nodded "I'm happy for them" she replied sincerely "They deserve happiness-"

"And so do we Peyt"

"Yeah" she smiled nodding her head "So do we"

"How did your dad take the news?" he asked handing her a glass of orange juice a little worried

"Perfectly well actually" she chuckled to his face expression "he knew right off the bat it was yours and not _rake boys_" she said using air quotes

"Really?" he asked surprised

"Yeah, I guess he knew where my heart truly lies even if I was a coward and ran"

"Baby, you're not a coward; you were just confused and scared. It's a normal thing, but promise me you won't just take off like that again?"

"I promise" she replied as he caressed her cheek

"We're a family now okay; you, Jenny, me and now our bundle of joy"

"Speaking of Jenny, when is she coming home?"

"This afternoon; she doesn't know you're home yet, she'll be so excited"

"I can't wait to see her" she smiled "I've missed her so much"

"So I was thinking, what do you say we go apartment/house hunting today?"

Her eyes light up "But your life's in Savannah Jake"

"Yeah, and your life's here. Jenny and I both miss Tree hill and my parents are here; not to mention I can find a job here and Jenny would love to go to school with Jamie and Lily"

"Jake-"

"Peyton, I love you" he said as he took her hands into his

"And I love you too" she replied

"I don't want to lose you again. Your studio is here and I wouldn't dream of having you walk away from it"

Silence

"You're sure about this? I mean you won't resent me in the long run?"

"Why would I resent you when I'm the one asking to be with you?" he smiled "I want to do this more than anything; I want us to be a real family if you'll have us"

"Okay" she smiled as tears welded up in her eyes "Lets' do it"

"Yeah?" he asked excitedly

"Yeah" she replied as he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers "I love you"

"And I love you" he grinned

…

"How-"

"Come on, you're broody for a reason baby"

"I'm sorry pretty girl" he replied sheepishly as he kissed her cheek

"For what?"

"Eves dropping" he smiled

"You know I don't mind; now I would have if you were listening while I was talking about my other boyfriends" she chuckled

"Well it's a good thing I'm your fiancé then huh" he smirked as she laughed "Good morning" he said as he pulled her in closer placing a sweet kiss on her lips "And good morning baby brucas" he added as he placed a soft kiss on her tummy"

"Hmmm good morning handsome" she replied pulling him in for another sweet kiss

"I really didn't want to intrude on Aunt Brooke and Jluke time" he said as he caressed her cheek "I know how important those times are for you both"

"I've missed really talking to him" she smiled

"Why didn't you tell me pretty girl?" he asked

"I was going too, but with everything going on I didn't get a chance. I figured we'd have some alone time tonight" he nodded

"Are you happy with your decision?" he asked

She thought about it "I'm excited that we're together, I'm thrilled and beyond terrified that we're having baby brucas in a good way" she smiled as he nodded "and I'm happy I'm finally home with my family-"

"But?-"

"_But_" she sighed "it hurts to let go of the store you know, especially since I've worked so hard to get to where I'm at now"

"Then don't"

"Luke-" she said now sitting up

"No, Pretty girl, hear me out" she nodded "I have to agree with Jluke. You should take a stand and fight for what's yours baby. All your hard work, dedications and dreams; don't let her take it from you." He said as he rubbed her back. She stayed quiet as her mind got the best of her once again

"_I do love my company; I just" she pauses as she watches Jamie play ball in the corner of Karen's closed down cafe "I want to run it from here. I know it wasn't the plan" she spoke as she started pacing back and forth "It's my life and I'm taking a stand" she smiled "Bye" she hangs up her phone call "It's perfect, I'll take it" she smiled as she shook the realtor's hand "Thank you." Jamie smiles as they both give each other the thumbs up "Help me with this; come here" she smiled as they tore down the paper that was taped up to the Café's window_

"Brooke-"

"Luke as much as I love my company, stores, designs, sketches, I love you, baby Brucas, JimiJam, Lily, Naley and Karen; hell I even love Peyt more. Having a family and being loved by you is the most important thing to me"

"But what makes you think you can't have them both pretty girl?"

"Because look where it got me" she sighed pointing to herself from head to toe "It's so important to Victoria that she would hurt me"

"Brooke" he said as he turned her to face him "You started sketching and designing way back in high school all on your own without the help of Victoria. I know part of you created the big company because you wanted her to see your accomplishments and give you the love you deserve, but baby she doesn't deserve to see them. She doesn't deserve to love you or see how beautiful, brilliant and brave you are; she lost all those rights when she allowed you to grow up all on your own. I wish I could change all that for you pretty girl, and give you the mother you deserve but I can't. All I can do is promise you that you'll always have me, our baby" he smiled as he rubbed her tummy "JLuke, Naley" she chuckle at his use of their nickname "Lily and mom; who loves you like her own. I just hope that's enough for you baby" He left out Peyton to be on the safe side, afraid how she would react if he mentioned her name.

"Oh Luke, that's more than enough" she smiled as she leaned in and captured his lip with hers "I love you"

"As I love you pretty girl" he replied deepening the kiss as he hovered over her getting lost in the passionate kiss.

"Aunt Brooke, Aunt Brooke" exclaimed a very ecstatic Jamie as Lucas playfully groaned causing Brooke to giggle. He rolled off her just as Jamie came running into the room.

"What, what JimiJam" laughed Brooke and Lucas as they watched Jamie jump right in the middle of them

"Whatcha got there Jluke?"

"It's Aunt Brooke's" he smiled as he handed it to her

"W-Where did you find this JimiJam?" she asked as tears welded up in her eyes

"I found it buried under all that stuff by the door"

"What is it?"

"M-My sketches" she smiled

"So what was taken then?" he asked confused

"My fall line sketches" she replied unable to remove her eyes from the sketches in front of her "T-These are for the baby line I was thinking about starting" she said as Lucas took them from her hands. Her mind then got the best of her.

"_What's up handsome?" she asked as he wanted to talk to her_

"_I don't want to do it; but I like my racing suit"_

"_The suits yours, but are you sure you don't want to race?"_

"_It's my life, I'm taking a stand; is that okay?"_

"_Yes that's okay honey, come here" she smiled"_

"Pretty girl, these are amazing" he smiled as it brought her back into reality

"I-I thought I brought these with me that night, but I didn't" she exclaimed excited

"So does that mean-" asked Jamie as he relaxed against a pillow

"Yes" she smiled eagerly nodding her head. "_It's my life and I'm taking a stand, is that okay?_" she asked as she winked at her godson

"YES!" he yelled jumping up and down on the bed smiling "That's more than okay Aunt Brooke"

"Awesome job JLuke" said Lucas as he and the little tyke connected knuckles "You did good buddy" he said as he couldn't help but admire her sketches as it brought a smile to his face. He knows that now with their baby on the way, it'll motivate her even more.

"Yes awesome job JimiJam. Thank you for finding these" she said as she Eskimo kissed her godson then leaned over and pulled her broody by his shirt in for a sweet short PG kiss. He smiled as they locked eyes.

"Ewwwww" shrieked Jamie as he covered his eyes at his godparent's display of affection

"Ewwww huh?" she laughed as she started tickling him causing loud giggles to fill the room

"What's going on?" asked Lily and Jenny as they ran in jumping onto the bed with smiles on their faces as they watched all the commotion

"Aunt Brooke and Uncle Lucas were kissing" yelled Jamie

"Oh you mean like this?" smirked Lucas as he leaned over and placed butterfly kisses all over Brooke's face causing them all to break out into laughter

"Ewwww" shrieked the kids giggling as they covered their eyes

"Ewww huh?" said the adults in unison as they grabbed the kids and started tickling them causing them to wiggle and giggle underneath them

"I missed this"

"What's that?" she asked as she watched the kids' chit chat amongst themselves

"You smiling and laughing" he replied as he caressed her cheek

"Well it feels good too, and if we can wake up like this everyday" she said glancing over towards the kids "our lives would be wonderful" she said as she dialed a certain red head

"How about later tonight, you give me something else to smile and laugh about gorgeous?" she winked as he shook his head chuckling

"I'm holding that against you pretty girl" he replied as he kissed her lips before hurrying downstairs after the kids

"Hey guys how about breakfast?"

"Last one downstairs is a rotten egg" yelled Jamie as they took off

"_Ewwww I don't want to hear about your sex-capades so damn early in the morning" _

"Ha Ha" she laughed making her way towards her closet

"_There better be a good reason why you're waking me up at 8:30am" yawned Rachel_

"There is" she replied "Meet me at the store in about an hour"

"Everything alright?"

"Everything's perfect; see you then okay?"

…

"I'm breaking his heart"

"Then why did you take the stupid bunny in the first place?"

"I took _Chester_ because I thought Jamie would need him once he's away from home" she replied

"You're psychotic"

"Says the person who totally stalks the brunette and the blonde" she replied rolling her eyes as he glared at her

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about" he lashed out

"So you're not stalking them?" she smirked

"Shut up" he barked

"That's what I thought. What's your story with them anyways?"

"What's your story with the kid?"

"I love him like he was my very own" she replied "His parents don't have time for him, so that's why I'm stepping in" he nodded

"Well the blonde and the brunette's a package deal" he smirked

"What are you planning on doing with them?" she asked intrigued

"Disappearing" he chuckled as she smiled

"When is this going to happen?"

"Once the timing's right"

"Well don't wait to long, the brunette knows I'm around again since Jamie told her"

"And whose fault is that? I told you to wait" he sneered

"I couldn't help it" she signed "6months away from him is a long time"

"You think 6months is a long time" he scoffed "Try 4 years" he said lighting his cigarette "That's 1460 days" she rolled her eyes as she walked away

…

"Okay so here's the plan JimiJam" said Brooke as she and Lucas buckled up the kids in the car "Uncle Lucas is going to drop me off at the store and then-"

"But you promised you'd help me tear up my house looking for Chester" he pouted as Lucas chuckled shaking his head

"Hales is going to love that" he smirked

"And I will buddy. I have some stuff I have to do first with Aunt Rachel and then we're going to stop by your house. Okay?"

"Okay" he replied excitedly

"Can we help?" asked Lily and Jenny

"Sure you can, but we have to check with your mommy first Lils and your daddy Jen"

"Awwwww" they whinned

"But why?" pouted Lily

"Well, just incase they have something else planned for you guys today" replied Lucas as he eyed them through the rear view mirror

"But we don't want to do anything else. We want to spend more time with you, Aunt Brookie and Jamie" replied Jenny

"And we do too sweetie; but Jen, Aunt Peyton's back don't you want to spend time with her?"

"Aunt Peyton?" the little girl's eyes lit up as Brooke smiled. She could see the excitement in them just like she does in Jamie's eyes when her own names mentioned.

"Yeah honey"

"I do, I miss her so much" she replied excitedly

"Well she misses you too" smiled Brooke

"That's not fair! First Jamie and now Jenny, what about me?!" cried Lily as she crossed her arms at her chest. Brooke and Lucas couldn't help but laugh

"What are we going to do with you, Brookie #2" chuckled Lucas as he shook his head

"Did you hear that Brookie #2?" she asked as she tickled the little girl "What are we going to do with you? Huh?"

"You sure you don't want me to come with you guys?"

"Yes I'm positive" she nodded her head smiling "I know you have plans for a game today with the boys so you have fun babe and I'll see you later"

"We can play anytime pretty girl" he reassured her

"Yeah I know" she smiled "But I'll be fine, Rachel and I are just going to go over some stuff, do a little cleaning and before you know it, I'll see you at Naleys"

He was fighting a losing battle "Okay" he nodded "be careful and I'll see you soon. I love you pretty girl" he smiled as he kissed her hand as they pulled up to the curb.

"As I love you Broody" she replied leaning in and giving him a sweet kiss

"Oh god enough already" smirked Rachel walking up to the car as she said hello to the kids. She was happy to see Brooke coming back around to her old self "Hi guys"

"Hi Aunt Rachel" they yelled in unison "Aunt Brooke is going to help me find Chester" exclaimed Jamie

"Really?" she asked as he nodded

"And I'm going to spend time with daddy and Peyton" Rachel glanced from Brooke to Lucas, then Lucas back to Brooke as he shrugged his shoulders "That's awesome" she nodded excitedly

"And, and Luwkie called me Brookie #2" beamed Lily as the adults chuckled at the kids enthusiasms

"You don't say" she smirked as Brooke winked at the little girl

"We'll see you guys later" said Brooke as they watched the car drive away

"So what's this I hear you divested everything over to Bitchtoria?"

"Well I was going too but I've decided to turn over a new leaf"

"Okay meaning?"

"I'm going to take a stand and take back what's mine"

"So you're going to keep everything?"

"Yup"

"I called my lawyer this morning after I got off the phone with you, and they told me that since I'm owner and only one on title, the-"

"Company's yours" Brooke nodded as she unlocked the door

"Mine and mine only; Victoria was _just _CEO; she no rights to my company"

"That's great news"

"Yeah" agreed Brooke "She may have made me look incompetent at that Macy's meeting since I never showed up, not to mention I most likely probably lost them as clients but hey, there are so many more vendors out there that would love my designs."

"You got that right; so we're going to do this?"

"Yes, we're going to do this" smiled Brooke "As long as the cooperation is on board and I have you by my side as my CEO I'm going to be okay'

"We're going to be okay Brooke Penelope Davis cuz I'm with you every step of the way; _slut_" she added as she bumped hips with Brooke causing both girls to break out into giggles

"Thanks Rachel Gatina; _whore_" she replied bumping her hip back against the red heads.

"It's nice to see you smiling and laughing again Davis"

"Well, it's good to be smiling and laughing again. I'm not going to let her ruin or run my life anymore. You know they actually thought I was beyond crazy for wanting to divest my company"

"Well duh! I even _thought_ you were crazy! You have a multimillion dollar company; _multimillion_" laughed Rachel "It's your _company_, your _dreams_; don't let her take that away from you Brooke"

...

"Is she here yet?" he asked for what seems like the 100th time running to the window frame each time he heard a car

"Not yet buddy" chuckle Haley as she pulls things out of the fridge to make dinner

"What's taking her so long?" he pouted

"She's at the store, I bet she's on her way now Jamie" he sighs

"Still waiting I see?" said Nathan as he leaned in and kissed Haley.

"Yeah" she nodded "He's asked me every 2minutes if she's here yet. Where's Luke?"

"Talking to his _pretty girl_" she chuckles

"The guys didn't come over?"

"Skillz is washing his hands"

"Alright babe, see you in a few" they heard as he walked through the door

"Is she here yet?" asked Jamie jumping up and down

"They're turning down the street"

"See, you could have gone with us Jluke, we still beat Aunt BDavis" said Skillz as Nathan handed him a water bottle

"I know but someone had to keep mama company"

"Awwww isn't my baby boy the sweetest" gush Haley as she walked over and placed kisses all over his face

Just then they heard doors closing "Mama's boy" said Lucas and Skillz in unison

"Hey wait till you have your own" Lucas beamed at her words as she eyed him curiously

"What?"

"You tell me" she replied pointing a carrot at him

"You know what" he smiled as she nodded

Nathan and Skillz were both confused "What?" they asked in unison

"She's here, she's here" he shouted running towards the front door

"James Luc-"

"I'm on it" chuckle Lucas as he darted after his godson

"What was that all about?" Haley shrugged

They've looked for 2 hours straight before dinner and now an hour later after dinner…

"Okay JimiJam we've looked all upstairs and Uncle Lucas and Aunt Rachel looked all down here, where do you suggest we look next buddy?"

He stayed quiet "What about outside?"

"It's getting kind of dark no?" she asked

"Yeah but that's why we have these" he smiled as he handed her a flashlight

"You're so smart handsome" she smiled as he took her hand

"Think of it as an adventure Aunt Brooke

"Are you going to protect me from the bears?"

"_Bears_ Aunt Brooke?" she nodded as he giggled "You're so silly"

"Please do not tear up my backyard Tigger, I'm still cleaning the inside thanks to you; and watch out for Deb's new garden! It's her new pride and joy!"

"Yeah sorry about that tutor mom, I will promise. Okay buddy, stay close and away from the pool; got it?"

"Got it" he saluted her as Nathan turned on the backyard lights. She smiled as she waved at him

They searched and searched "Where can he be?" she wondered as she picked up toys and tossed them gently "Anything JimiJam?"

"No" he yelled "Chester, Chester" he called out as it broke her heart

"Chester, come on buddy" she whispered as she walked towards the side of the house "We've looked everywhere for you, where the heck are you?"

"I'll be right back Aunt Brooke, I'm going to use the bathroom" he yelled

"Okay buddy, I'll be right here" he nodded "Now, if I were a rabbit, where would I be?" she thought as she hunched down weaving threw the garden.

"Carrots, duh" she smiled as she kept looking; just then she heard something a few feet to her left near the garage side door

"Jamie, is that you?"

Silence

"Broody?"

Silence

"Rach I swear to god if that's you-"

Silence

"_JLuke, where's Aunt Brooke?"_

"_Outside" he replied as he ran to the bathroom_

She shrugged it off as she kept looking. Then she heard that same noise again; this time she pointed her light around "Broody, Nate, Skillz, Rach; if you guys are trying to scare me it's not funny" she hissed as she stood up and brushed herself off. She decided she'd call it a night since it was getting darker and colder by the moment. As she started walking back towards the house she heard footsteps as she stopped. "Keep walking Brooke, keep walking" she scolded herself. Instead of doing what her gut was screaming at her to do; her mind directed her body to turn towards the noise, but of course there was nothing there as she chuckled at herself. "You're so losing it Davis" she sighed as she shook her head. She slowly spun around to take off towards the house, but in that instant-from the corner of her eye, she saw a figure dropping something as she hurriedly glanced over towards it. She stopped dead in her tracks as she caught a glimpse of a petite frame near the garden but closer towards the garage side door. "No freaking way" she thought to herself "Who's there?" she shouted as she pointed her flashlight in that direction. Her eyes opened wide as her mouth dropped open as her eyes locked with a certain brunette. "C-Carrie?" she whispered as Carrie held a smirk to her face. Just then the backyard lights turned off in a split second and then came right back on. _Gone_ She was gone. Brooke ran and searched but found no sign of her "Damn it" she cursed

"Sorry Brooke" yelled Skillz as he slide open the door "I hit the wrong switch; maybe you should come in baby gurlz, its' getting cold outside"

_No response_ he shrugged closing the door

"Carrie" she whispered once again as her eyes didn't move from its' current position.

"Pretty girl, come inside. We'll look tomorrow, its' getting chilly out here." yelled Lucas

"_Psycho-kidnapper Carrie_ was gone just like that. Was her mind playing tricks on her? Could it be?" she thought as all these questions ran through her head just as she felt a hand on her shoulder

"Brooke" he called over once again

"Was it really her? Would she really risk getting caught again on Naley's property? - Ahhh" she jumped as she was startled to death

"Whoa, whoa pretty girl" he said as he held his hands up in defense

"LUCAS EUGENE SCOTT" she cursed as her hand covered her heart

"What's wrong?" he asked alarmed as he saw how pale she turned

"I-I, n-noise, l-lights-C-Carrie" she said pointing to where crazy Carrie was standing. Everything that came out of her mouth was scrambled. Her mind was working faster then her mouth as he pulled her into his arms rubbing circles along her back to calm her down

"Okay pretty girl, slow down; take a deep breath and lets' try this again" she followed as instructed "Why are you so jumpy?" he asked as she leaned into his embrace

"Why did you sneak up on me?" she asked on edge

"I didn't mean to sneak up on you. I've been calling your name for the past few minutes from over there, but you were way deep into thought. So when you didn't respond I walked over and you screamed as I touched you" he replied as she turned back around

"I-I'm sorry, it's just you scared me half to death"

"I'm sorry pretty girl, but what's got you so jumpy?" he asked from behind her "It's like you saw a ghost or something baby"

She took a deep breath. "I heard a noise and decided it was time to call it a night so I turned around to head back inside. Half way towards the house, I heard something again- and my stupid body spun me around and that's when I locked eyes with her. She was standing right over there Luke. It almost looked as if she was cursing at something she dro-" she stopped mid sentence as she saw something from.

"What is it baby?" he asked as he watched her flash her light towards the side of the house landing on a pair of red orbs in Deb's garden

"Chester" he exclaimed excitedly as he walked over and picked up the little guy "Jamie's going to be so excited you found him"

"Oh my god" she shrieked as her hand covered her mouth

"What? Are you okay? Is it the baby; what's wrong Brooke?" he asked frightened moving closer to her

"I-I'm fine Luke; we're fine. But Carrie, Psycho-Carrie, she was here baby" she said looking at Chester "S-She was here"

"Are you sure?" he asked looking around himself but didn't see anything

"Yes" she nodded "Luke, Chester wasn't there a few minutes ago I swear. I looked all over and he wasn't there. Carrie must have let him go"

"What?"

"She must have taken him and realized Jamie was miserable without him"

"Brooke"

"No you don't understand Luke" she replied "Jamie and Lily both told me that Carrie was there at the river court that afternoon; they were just too afraid to tell us" His mind then got the best of him

"_Well I ran up to Jamie and he was on the ground and that strawge lady was standing next to him. She wanted to take us for ice cweam; can we get some ice cweam Lwukie?" she asked as she twisted her small teddy bear in her hands "Jamie told her no and I told her we can't go get ice cweam with some stwanger we don't know because mommy would get so mad" she explained totally rambling. "Then she got mad and came closer to us and she was scary. She said she wasn't a stwanger member Jamie." she said as she looked over at Jamie "You called her crazy ca-" she stopped talking as Jamie shook his head and opened his eyes wide_

"_Jamie called her what?" Lucas asked as he sat his Lily up and looked down at her. "What did he call her?"_

"_He uh, he called her uh" she started stuttering as she looked from face to face squeezing the life out of her teddy bear_

"_Lily? Jamie? What is going on here?" asked a frustrated Haley. "Why can't you kids just tell us what happened?"_

"_Why is he acting this way?" asked a frustrated Haley as she rubbed her temples walking back and forth. "I just don't understand why he won't talk to us. Did you guys notice what she looked like? Should we inform the police? Oh god what if she wanted to kidnap them like car-" she couldn't say her name as tears rolled down her cheeks._

"_Hales, honey calm down. Lets see what we can get out of the kids before we jump to conclusion. As scary as it is, he's probably just in shock that a stranger would put her hands on them"_

"_Hales, Karen's right; we can't push them" said Nathan as he wrapped his arms around her._

"_He normally talks to us about everything Nathan." she replied as tears streamed down her cheeks._

"_I know baby, I know." he responded rubbing circles on her back as she rested her head in the crook of his neck._

"_I don't understand why Lily was okay with talking until she glanced up at Jamie. Something's not right here"_

"_Hales, I agree but you do realize that Lily is a total talker __right__?" replied Lucas_

"_Don't you guys remember what happened last time when that bitch tried taking Jamie?" she added as Nathan winced to the memory. She then resumed pacing back and forth. "I won't let that happen again!" she snapped_

"_We won't either Hales. That's a promise" replied Nathan as Lucas snapped his cell phone shut now getting up and wrapping his arms around his best friend"_

"_They'll talk, just give them some time" Andy added _

"J-Jamie" he heard her say as it pulled him back into reality "Brooke, baby slow down" he called after her.

She walked into the house to find Jamie playing Rock band with Skillz, Rachel and Nathan.

"Brooke" said Haley as she came from the kitchen "What's wrong; are you okay?" she asked frightened as they watched Brooke wrap her arms around her godson.

"Uh what's going on?" whispered Nathan as Haley shrugged. Just then Lucas came walking in holding Chester

"We found Chester Jamie" she smiled as she watched his eyes light up

"Thank you, thank you Aunt Brooke. You're the best, I love you!" he shouted as he hugged and kissed her. Once she let him go, he ran over to his Uncle where he placed Chester in his godson's hands.

"Oh my god, no way; how?" shrieked Haley excitedly as everyone came over and petted the little guy. Skillz kept his distance but couldn't be happier by the looks from Jamie's face.

"Guys, we need to talk" said Lucas as he motioned towards the kitchen. They nodded

"Nate, can you make sure all the windows and doors are locked?" she begged

"What happened to you out there" he chuckled as she kept a straight face not amused. "I'll be right back"

"Keep the kitchen door open" she yelled as he nodded

"Brooke, sweetie what's wrong?" asked Haley once Nathan returned

"Yeah, what's going on baby gurlz"

Lucas pulled her down onto his lap once he noticed how fragile she looked. He wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder as she leaned back against him

"Remember when I told you all that there's a lot I need to talk to you guys about?"

"Yeah" they replied all in unison

"Well" she sighed "P-Psycho-stalkerish, Crazy C-Carrie's back" Their mouths dropped open as their eyes opened wide.

"W-What?" asked Haley once she found her voice

"That day at the river court, it was her and tonight"

"S-She was here?" asked Haley alarmed as she rushed towards the kitchen door to check on Jamie

"Are you sure?" asked Nathan as everyone continued to listen on

"Yeah positive" Brooke said closing her eyes as Lucas kissed her shoulder letting her know he's there "It was dark, and I heard something. I turned around and there she was near the side door to the garage. At first I couldn't tell because it was too dark, and then when I locked eyes with her she smirked at me. The lights went off for a split second and once they came back on she was gone" she explained as she closed her eyes

"I-I'm so sorry, I tried going after her but-"

"Brooke, are you crazy?" yelled Haley, Rachel and Lucas

"She's dangerous" said Haley

"Not to mention you could have hurt yourself and our baby"

"Baby?" shouted Nathan and Skillz in unison

Yeah" smiled Brooke and Lucas

"8 ½ weeks right here baby" chuckled Lucas as he placed his hands on her tummy

"Well congrats guys" said the boys

"We'll talk about that another time. We should call the police" said Brooke as Haley got up and walked over towards her drawers

"Do you still have that police officers info?" asked Lucas

"Yeah" she replied "I knew she'd come back, damn her" said Haley as tears streamed down her cheeks

"Hales" said Nathan as he walked over towards his wife. "Nothing's going to happen to him this time; I promise"

"Yeah, we won't let anything happen to our little guy Haley" they all reassured her

"Brooke you need to be more careful. It's not just you anymore" scolded Rachel "You can't go all super hero"

"I know, I wasn't trying too Rach" she replied "I mean right there and right then, all I was thinking about was Jamie and how she had the nerve to show up again"

"She took Chester guys, I'm 100 positive she did"

"But you don't know that baby gurl"

"Okay explain to me then Skillz, how it's even possible that Chester's been missing for the past month, _month_ that's 4 weeks-31 days, 372 hours- but randomly shows up _tonight_ when I just happened to have come face to face with her"

"And you stole a math test why?" smirked Rachel as Haley and Brooke glare at her

"She's got a point" added Lucas

"Oh god that means-" Brooke nodded as it gave the girls goose bumps

"She was in your house guys"

"We need to get an alarm system"

"I know baby" he replied

They continued talking and brainstorming for the next couple hours

"We should talk to Karen Luke"

"Why?"

"Because knowing psycho Carrie she's probably taking interest in Lils"

"We'll talk to her and Andy tomorrow"

"Sounds good"

1 hour later…

"Okay so we're going to meet with Detective Sandler tomorrow after I get off of work" said Haley as she hung up the phone with him

"Perfect" smiled Brooke

"What do we do until then?" she asked more awake then before

"Well seeing that its' 11:20pm, Lucas is going to take you home Detective Davis and get you into bed"

"But Hales-"

"Tigger, you've had a long day and you've been on your feet all day; not to mention you're pregnant"

"Hales is right pretty girl. You've had a hell of a day" Brooke yawned as Lucas kissed the side of her neck

"What about Jimijam?"

"He'll be fine" smiled Nathan "He's not leaving our sight"

"I'll stay the night Nate" said Skillz "I'll be the inside watch dawg"

"See" reassured Haley "Besides Detective Sandler is having a police car patrol the neighborhood for us"

"Well, why didn't you just say that" smiled Brooke "My minds more at ease now"

"I was getting there" laughed Haley

"You know" said Brooke as she turned to face Lucas, resting her hands on his shoulders. He knew exactly what she was thinking

"As long as it's okay with Hales and Nate" he smiled as he caressed her cheeks "its fine with me"

"Well, lets get you changed Tigger"

"Rach?-" they asked in unison

"Well taking it's late and I love the little tyke, what the hell" she smiled

"I'll grab you and Skillz some change of clothes in a few" said Nathan "I'm going to take Jamie up to bed, I'll be down in a second to double check the locks

"We got it" said Lucas

"Thanks guys"

"Skillz you can take Jamie's room if you don't mind"

"Not at all Haley J. Scott; just keep Mr. fur ball away from me" they laughed "I really don't mind the couch"

"Take Jamie's room" she smiled as he nodded "Rach you can take the other spare guest room since Brooke and Lucas will be taking their usual room.

"Please be considerate to others" smirked Rachel as Lucas and Brooke playfully rolled their eyes at her

"Are you kidding me; these walls are totally sound proof" grinned Nathan as everyone laughed

"I know that you all are interested in _mine and Broody's hot, steamy, and passionate-"_

"You forgot kinky, definitely kinky" added Skillz as they all broke out into laughter

"_Sex life_" smirk Brooke as she winked at Lucas causing him to chuckle while the others groaned and moaned "but tonight all I want is for my broody" she said enveloping her arms around his neck "to wrap his strong, protective arms around me and our baby" he smiled as he brushed his lips against hers

"Ask and you shall receive pretty girl" he replied "I'll see you in a bit"

"Sounds good handsome, don't take to long"

"You know Luke, it's good to see BDavis happy, smiling and laughing again dawg, even with today's weird ass circumstances"

"Yeah it is buddy" he beamed as he watched the girls disappear up the stairs "It's been a long time"

"You know Hales" said Nathan as he tucked Jamie into their bed "After tonight's crazy events; it's really nice to see Brooke smiling and laughing again"

"I was just thinking the same thing Nate" she replied as she gathered clothes for the girls "It's been a long time since we've seen a smile on Brooke Penelope Davis's face. I think things are actually looking up for her and Lucas especially now with their baby on the way"

"Yeah, it'll be a good new beginning for them" he replied as he walked over and wrapped his arms around his wife kissing her on the cheek "I love you"

"I love you baby"

"This is nice"

"What's that Luke?" asked a half sleeping Brooke as he wrapped his arms tightly around her

"Being here with you in Nathan and Haley's house; almost reminds me of the time we all went away and stayed at Rachel's cabin"

"It does, doesn't it?" she replied resting her head on his chest

"Yeah, we're just missing a few people like Bevin, Mouth, Pete from fall out boy" he chuckle as he ran his hands through her soft long chocolate locks

"And Peyton" she replied more in a whisper "We just have to change Pete to Jake and we'll be complete" he smiled

"The old high school gang"

"Yeah" she smiled

"I love you pretty girl, and baby brucas" he smiled as his hand rested on top of her tummy

"We love you Luke" she replied as she fell into a slumber

...

3 weeks later

"Any word on Psycho Carrie?" asked Brooke as she grabbed her keys and purse before heading out the door

"No nothing yet" replied Haley as she started making breakfast "They're keeping a look out but no sign of her"

"They'll catch her Hales. I'm glad they're patrolling your neighborhood and Karen's"

"Yeah tell me about it. It puts all our minds at ease to know that" Brooke nodded "We're just all ready to move on with our lives you know?"

"I know sweetie; the important thing is that JimiJam and Lily's safe"

"I couldn't agree more"

"How's Nate, JimiJam and School?"

"Nate's good and JimiJam misses his Aunt Brooke. He sees Luke a lot so he's not complaining there" Brooke smiles

"I miss him so much. Tell him I'll make it up to him and that's a promise"

"I will Tigger. School's good, besides drama with Sam"

"Oh you mean that shop lifter?" jokes Brooke

"Very funny, she's just a lost soul Brooke. She doesn't mean any harm, trust me. Do you think you can talk to her for me?"

"Me, but Luke's so much better at that kind of stuff"

"Yeah, but she's just a young lonely, teenage girl who's lost and confused. You remember those days don't you Tigger"

"Oh the guilt card; good one Tutor mom"

"Please" she begged

"Fine for you I will"

"Thanks Tigger, you're the best. So tell me how is everything? God I feel like I haven't seen or talked to you in awhile

"That's because we haven't seen each other for 3 weeks Tutor mom"

"Whose fault is that, huh? Throwing yourself into work all over again"

"I know I'm sorry. We'll be over for dinner in a few days, promise. It's just that I'm juggling the new sketches for the baby and spring line, Glenda's wedding dress, morning/afternoon sickness and now that Luke's gone back to coaching it's like ahhhh" she chuckled as Haley laugh

"Well, super Brooke needs to turn it down a notch before she makes herself sick"

"I know I will trust me. I get it enough from Luke" she smiled "Rachel's been handling the store for me while I try to get some things done so that's less stress for me on that part"

"That's great, how's baby brucas doing?"

"Besides still making me sick early mornings and afternoons not to mention making me very tired, we're good" beamed Brooke "We have an appointment tomorrow with Dr. Adams. We get to hear baby Brucas's heart beat and see how much he or she's grown. Lucas is so excited, it's so cute"

"That's exciting, I remember those days"

"Makes you miss it huh?"

"Yeah you bet, but Nate and I are happy where we're at right now. Maybe in the next year or two"

"Alright I just got to the store. Looks like Rach had another late night seeing that she just arrived now" she chuckle "I'll stop by school later today and see if I can catch Sam"

"Sounds great, thanks again Brooke. I'll see you then"

"Late night?" smirk Brooke as she waited for Rachel to unlock the door

"Yeah" she nodded "Still 15mins-"

"What the hell" shouted Brooke as they walked into her store which was completely trashed.

"Looks like someone had a party"

"You think smart ass?!" barked the fuming brunette as she walked around to see what was damaged. There were spray paint cans everywhere, mannequins and clothes thrown around "Oh god, Rach the wedding dress" shouted Brooke as she darted towards the back of the store.

"Damn it" she shouted as she picked up the ruined now multi-colored wedding dress she worked so hard on.

"Hey Brooke, you might want to come here" exclaimed Rachel as Brooke threw the dress on the counter "Looks like we found or party hostesses"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" shouted Brooke as it startled them awake

…

"**O**k**a**y so how was that for a **Su**p**e**r **Du**pe**r **L**on**g-O**ve**r D**u**e-A**wa**i**te**d U**pd**a**te**?? Did I do any **J**u**st**ic**e** in **ma**ki**n**g up f**or** my **Sl**a**ck**in**g F**or** t**hi**s St**o**r**y?? **D**o I get any **Bro**w**ni**e P**oi**n**ts**… P**a**ts o**n t**h**e** **Ba**ck… **B**e**tt**e**r** y**e**t… **H**o**w** a**bo**u**t **Y**o**u **M**a**k**e M**y** **Da**y A**nd**…

**R**e**v**i**e**w **F**or **M**eeh **Y**eah … **J**ust **C**lick the "**R**e**v**i**e**w **T**h**i**s **St**o**ry/C**ha**pt**e**r**" **B**utton- **L**ocated at the **B**ottom **C**enter of **P**age and let me know what you all think …

- **P**heary**W**inkle!-


	28. Taking A Chance

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or is in any way affiliated with OTH Characters- I'm just a huge, _huge_ BRUCAS FAN!! :0)

**AN**: **Br**u**ca**s F**an**s- Check Out My Other Stories "**All For Love**" & "**What goes around Comes around**- Still in Progress :0)

**I'd like to take this time to Especially Thank:**

plasticlittlespastic, long lives BRUCAS, ToddnTan, Dani OTH, brulian equals forbidden love, Princesakarlita411, delphine05, Tanya2byour21, brookescott3, Dereks4eva, Flipflopgal, cheerandbrood323, xnxdx

**For all your comments & Reviews!! I totally lLove, lLove lLove, you guys!!**

Hi everyone… So I just wanted to apologize for my lack of UPDATING this story! I haven't given up on it but I know someone of you must hate me for neglecting it! I promise, _promise_ that the neglect stops here! I love, love love our beloved BRUCAS so I will keep my faith and hope because we BLover's so need it these days!! The more I write and the more I re-watch Seasons 1-3 of OTH; the more I despise Peyton and PUCAS! I realized that Peyton was nothing more than a back stabbing, knieving-two timing Biatch! She was never a true friend to Brooke and for that she didn't and still doesn't deserve Brooke's friendship! At times I hate Lucas with a passion too; but damnit; I love my Brucas!! He needs to wake the hell up and kick Peytwhore to the curb! Gawd, Mark needs to freakin' get over PUCAS already! Okay, so enough of my ranting…

To everyone who's still reading and keeping up with my story, you guys FREAKING, FREAKING **R**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**C**k… so Thank Yo**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**ouhz from the bottom of my BLovin' Heart!! I hope I can still keep or restore faith of some of you BLover's through my stories!! :0)

Here's the next chapter ... **R**ead It, **L**ove It, **A**nd **P**lease **D**on't **F**orget **T**o **R**eview It!! hehe!

**EN**J**OY**! :0)

…

"GET UP, GET UP, GET THE HELL UP" shouted Brooke as she made a lot of racket startling the two as they jumped up to their feet "What the hell do you think you're doing!" she exclaimed

"We threw a party" he smirked yawning as the young brunette nudge him in his side

"Well duh smart ass" she snapped livid "But why the hell here? Do you know how much this is going to cost me in repairs-God!" she groaned rubbing her temples once she glanced around the destroyed room.

"It's not like you can't afford it" She glared at him

"That's still no excuse!" she barked

"Call the police, have them deal with these punks" sneered Rachel as she handed the brunette the phone

"Can my freaking day get any worst?" she hissed as she reached over just as she felt a pair of hands shove her hard causing her to stumble backwards falling onto a display table.

"JOSH!" shouted Sam shocked as her hand automatically covered her mouth

"Oooowww" shrieked Brooke as they watched her phone smash into a nearby wall breaking into pieces

"Crap!" he silently hissed. He only meant to toss it across the room

"You little" cursed Brooke

"Shit" finished Rachel

"You're so going to pay for that" roared the brunette as he shrugged his shoulders

"Brooke, are you alright? Are you hurt?" asked a concerned Rachel as she watched Brooke rub her sore bottom and side wincing.

"I'm fine; just another damn bruise to add to my collection" she sneered threw gritted teeth

"She's pregnant you ass; I swear to god if you harmed the baby in any way-" she exclaimed darting towards him as she grabbed his arm with force "There will be hell to pay"

"Let go" he barked as they stared each other down

...

"Welcome back Mr. Scott"

"Thank you Mr. Turner" smiled Lucas as both men shook hands. "God" he grinned shaking his head still in disbelief "You don't know how great it feels to be back" he chuckled as they walked towards the gym. "It's been too long"

"I know how much all this means to you _Coach Scott"_ Lucas smiled as it was music to his ears "The boys, basketball, the games. You were once there yourself living the dream with Coach Durham" Lucas nodded "I'm sorry that it was taken away from you"

"I am too" he replied "But my hopes and dreams aren't over. Yeah I can't play pro or more than 15mins a game, but coaching and teaching is an incredible feeling not to mention it keeps basketball close to me"

"Well, its' great to have you back" he said once again as they stopped right in front of the gym. "I know the team as well as your assistant coaches will be beyond ecstatic. Good luck with the rest of the season"

"Thank you sir" he replied as Principal Turner walked away. Lucas took a deep breath as he reached for the door.

"WELL UNCLE LUCAS" shouted Jamie as everyone broke out into laughter once he stepped into the gym. He was beyond surprised to see the whole team there since school basically just started.

"Way to be subtle buddy" chuckle Nathan

"WELL?" shouted the team

"I'm baaaaaack" he smiled just as the team along with Skillz and Nathan hooted and hollered making a big commotion.

"That's awesome Luke"

"Yeah dawg, welcome back"

"It's good to be back; alright, alright guys settle down, settle down. Seeing that I only have a few minutes of your time before the break bell rings I have a few things I wanted to say" The team got quiet as they settled down into the bleachers. "I owe you all an apology over my actions"

"It's okay Uncle Lucas" yelled Jamie as everyone snickered

"Thanks Jluke" he chuckled as Jamie beamed

"I'm not going to make any excuses over my actions for that night; I was way out of line and because of that it got me suspended. I let my personal life take control when I should have checked it at the door before I stepped foot though those doors. When we enter this gym, our _sanctuary_-we're a team, and as a team we are to stick together. I know that I let you all down but I also know that I left you in good hands while I was away. I wanted to thank each and every one of you for showing Coach Taylor, Coach Scott and our little Jluke" he smiled as he locked eyes with his godson "The respect you all show me. Basketball isn't just a sport-but it's a game, a _game_ that we all love playing" The team nodded their heads "So all that I ask of you for the rest of the season is to keep practicing hard, playing hard, bringing it hard and most of all-_have fun_. Enjoy what you love to do, because win or lose- we're a team and as a team; we what guys-?" he asked

"STICK TOGETHER!" The team shouted as they hoot and hollered

"It's good to have you back Coach Scott" yelled the team sporadically as Lucas smiled

"It's good to be back guys. "_Now_" he said clasping his hands together "SUICIDES" he shouted as the team moaned and groaned causing the coaches to laugh "I'm just messing with you; get to class. I'll see you this afternoon for practice"

…

"It was my fault" shouted Sam as all eyes were now directed towards her

"NO it wasn't" he replied bitterly as he angrily glared at her "We talked about this; I'm the one who threw the party. You had nothing-"

"Stop it" she replied cutting him off "I'm not going to let you take the wraps for something I did" she sighed "Look, I was the one who threw the party"

Brooke was outraged as all these emotions over came her once she locked eyes with the younger brunette. "Are you insane!" she shouted as Sam's eyes fell to the ground "First off you're 15, _15_! Second drinking and vandalising" she lashed out as she threw a can of spray paint causing Sam to jump "and third you broke and entered a place where I work! Your stupid adolescent party not only ruined my store, but it damaged a wedding dress I've been working so hard on for months; _months_! Do you know how screwed I am huh?"

"I-I'm sorry" she muttered as she saw the disappointment in Brooke's eyes

"You're sorry?" she asked in disbelief as they kept their eyes locked "Well sorry isn't good enough Sam. I let it slide when you shop lifted from me, not to mention when you shoved me hard to get out of my grip. I also gave you a bag of B/C originals because I knew you needed them and this is how you repay me by trashing my store?! " she exclaimed beyond appalled- feeling a little light headed as she slowly sat back down on the display table

"Brooke" gasp both girls as Josh just stood there rolling his eyes

Sam didn't know what it was, but she felt a connection with Brooke. Maybe it was all those talks Haley imbedded in her head about how great and loving Brooke is. She shook it off not wanting to have those feelings towards the brunette. She didn't have anyone growing up; she sure as hell didn't need anyone now.

"I'm fine" she replied waving them off as Rachel handed her a water bottle

"Brooke why don't you calm down, it's not good for you or the baby to get worked up." She nodded

"_Sam_" she said as she took a deep breath "I know that we don't really know each other, but you're better than this. I know you are; just give me a chance to help you-"

"Look lady" shouted Josh as he stepped in front of Sam "She doesn't have to take this crap of a lecture from you, nor does she need your sympathy! You're not her mother so back the hell off"

"Shut up Josh" mumbled Sam

"You know what you're right. I'm not her mother or anything to either of you-"

"Thank god" scoffed Rachel as the teens rolled their eyes

"But seeing that you both totally destroyed my store you're going to get my _crap of a lecture_" she barked "So sit you ass down"

"Yeah _whatever_ lady" he chuckled as Brooke was furious "Sam lets _go_" he said as he extended his hand out to her causing her to glance back and forth between the two "_Sam_"

Brooke had enough "You" she said glaring at the blonde "Get the hell out and don't _ever_ come back" she barked before turning her attention back to the brunette "As for you Sam" she sneered pointing to the couch "_Sit_, we need to talk"

"I'm not leaving without you Sam; so lets go _now_" he sneered as she stayed quiet not sure what she should do "_Sam_" he said placing his hands on her shoulder as he caught her attention "Don't listen to her; you don't need her _okay_." Brooke and Rachel listened intently. "It's always been me and you against the world; I'll always be here to protect you _okay_?" Josh was right; it's always been them two against the world. As long as she had him she would be okay "So, lets' go-" he asked as she finally noddled unable to look Brooke in the eyes.

"I-I'm sorry" she shouted over her shoulder as Josh held the door open for her.

"You're just going to let them go; just like that?" hissed Rachel in disbelief as they watched the door swing shut "Those two little shits should be punished Brooke, don't let them walk away"

"Rach" sigh Brooke shaking her head beyond disappointed in Sam's choice "Just drop it"

"_Just drop it_?" she repeated appalled as if it was the craziest thing she's ever heard "God, you're such a damn softie; you're pissing me off Davis" barked the fuming red head. "When are you going to stop being a damn door mat huh?" she sneered livid as Brooke closed her eyes

"What the hell do you want me to do huh? Call the police; then what? They'll probably just stick them with hours of community service-"

"Well at least they'll get some type of punishment!" she replied crossing her arms at her chest

"They're just-"

"They're just what Brooke; _acting out_?" she shouted as the brunette stayed quiet "Don't give me that crap! _**WE**_ acted out in high school but never once did _**we**_ ever trash some one else's property"

Silence

"Look, I know you feel bad for the girl, I do and part of you wants to save her, but you can't honey. She doesn't want the help"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore so stop your bitchin' and help me clean up" she hissed as Rachel rolled her eyes.

"You know I'm right" Brooke sighed

"I know" she muttered through a yelp of frustrations as Rachel shook her head

"I think you should get checked out for the baby's sake" she said 25minutes later as she watched Brooke limp around. "That landing didn't look so good"

"_Well it sure as hell didn't feel good either_" she sighed throwing plastic cups into a garbage bag "But I'm fine; nothing but a lovely slowly forming black and blue bruise"

"Bruise or no bruise, you need to get checked out. I'm so not going to risk anything happening to my niece or nephew; not to mention I'm in no mood in wanting to deal with the wraths of your blue-eyed brooding blonde once he finds out" she whined as she grabbed her cell phone

"He doesn't have to find out" Rachel stared at the brunette with raised eyebrows like she was crazy "Don't call him; I'm fine really. He has an important meeting with Tuner"

"Meeting or no meeting, his baby and fiancée comes first"

"Rach-"

"_Scott_-" Brooke groaned as she grabbed her purse and keys before following the annoying red head out of the store

…

"Okay class don't forget to read chapters 2-8 and complete the section review. There will be a pop quiz tomorrow on what you read, so be ready!" shouted Haley over the bell

"Awwwww" moans and groans filled the room as the students packed up and slowly start to disappear

"Yeah, yeah, see you all tomorrow" she chuckled as she walked around and picked up books off the desks. "What's going on Sam?" she asked as she noticed the brunette off in a daze not moving from her seat.

Silence

"Sam; yooou-hoo" she laughed waving her arms back and forth in front of the girl's face

"Huh; what?" she replied snapping out of it locking eyes with her teacher

"I asked you what's going on; you're usually the first one to race out of my classroom and to my surprise you're still sitting here and class let out 15mins ago. So I'm going to ask you once again" she smiled "What's going on?"

Sam sighed as her eyes concentrated on writing plastered across her desk "It's nothing"

"Sam you know you can talk to me right"

"I know but I should go" she said as she started getting up

"Sam wait" said Haley as the brunette slowly turned around "I'm actually glad you're here."

"Well you're lucky because I wasn't even going to come" she silently mumbled under her breath

"Excuse me?" Haley asked as she didn't catch what the younger brunette just said

"Oh nothing" she replied clearing her throat "So why are you glad I'm here?" she asked trying to change the subject

"Oh right" chuckled Haley "I had asked Brooke to stop by and talk to you after class today; I was hoping she'd get here before it let out but-" Her face fell at the mention of the fashionista's name

"She's not coming"

"But I guess she must have gotten busy. Wait; _what_?" asked Haley confused

"She's not coming" she said once again unable to make eye contact with Haley.

"What do you mean she's not coming; do you know something I don't?"

Silence

"Sam"

"Well you see" she sighed "I um; she's uh"

"Sam" said Haley once again

"I-I threw a party in her store last night; it got out of hand and she caught us there this morning-" she rambled as Haley's mouth dropped open.

"Tell me this is some type of joke" Sam closed her eyes as she shook her head "SAMANTHA!" yelled Haley

"I-I know it was stupid Mrs. Scott"

"Yeah it was beyond stupid" she hissed "Let me guess, she let you guys go without calling the police?" Sam nodded

"I'm sorry Mrs. Scott I am"

"You're apologizing to the wrong person" she replied disappointedly as she grabbed her cell phone.

…

"Scoot up for me Brooke" said Dr. Cordova as she helped Brooke slide up after completing her examination.

"I know what you're thinking" she sighed "I already got an ear full from my fiancé"

"Brooke" said Lucas and Dr. Cordova in unison. He reached over and intertwined his fingers with his pretty girl as they listened

"Daddy's just worried about mommy and baby" she said patting Brooke's knee as Lucas nodded his head. "Force is never good on a body, any body Brooke" she nodded "We're just worried-"

"_Worried_-Is there something we should be worried about?" asked Lucas frightened

"Yes and No" she replied as the parents to be went some what pale "Everything's okay as of right now" she said reassuring them as she put their minds at ease. "But like I told you before- the first 3 months of pregnancy are the most critical, and since your body has gone thorough an extreme amount of shock from your attack-" Brooke closed her eyes as Lucas squeezed her hand "I don't know how much more I can do or say to emphasize that you take it easy. Yes we're in your second trimester"

"But that's good right because now my miscarriage rates' dropped?"

"You've been studying I see" she smiled as Brooke nodded

"Yes it does mean that it's dropped significantly, but it doesn't mean that it's been completely eliminated either. Risk of miscarriage can continue through week 20 so we just have to monitor you carefully. Since your body is still healing, and you being the punching bag or door matt of some people is unacceptable Brooke" she nodded "Just so I can put my mind at ease as well as make sure you and baby Brucas is safe" she said as they glance between each other "I'm strictly putting you on bed rest for the next month or until I feel that baby Brucas is out of harms way"

"There's no room for discussion Brooke" said Lucas quickly before the brunette had a chance to protest. "I strongly agree with Dr. Cordova on this one. I don't know how much more of that beautiful body of yours can take Brooke" he said as tears welded up in his eyes but not daring to spill as he watched in surprise and taken back when all she did was nod her head in agreement.

"I'm sorry" she murmured against his chest as she felt tears streamed down her face "I've been trying to work less and stay out of harms way but I swear it always finds me some how"

"Brooke-"

"I will do anything and everything you ask me too as long as the baby's okay. I won't even fight you on it anymore" she exclaimed as she and Lucas locked eyes "Our baby means the world to me; and if you want me to quit working I will, if you want me to give up my business I will-"

"Brooke-"

"_Hell_ I'll will even give up shopping" she cried as he rubbed circles along her back "Luke, I don't know what I would do if-" she paused unable to say it as he kissed her forehead

"Shhh shhhh" he whispered as she sobbed into his chest. "Don't think like that baby" he replied

"Brooke" said Dr. Cordova as her heart went out for her patient. "We weren't trying to upset you"

"Nor were we trying to make you give up your dreams" said Lucas as Dr. Cordova nodded

"We just want you to understand the importance of it all"

"I-I get it, I-I do" she replied

"Good, as long as we have an understanding" she eagerly nodded "Now lets' see if baby Brucas can surprise us today"

...

"There you go" smiled Lucas as he put her down on their big comfy couch

"I could have walked you know"

"I know, but you heard Dr. Cordova- bed rest for a month pretty girl"

"But it doesn't mean I can't walk at all" she replied as he chuckled

"I'm going to go call Skillz and tell him I can't make it to practice" he said as he headed towards the kitchen

"FREEZE BROODY" she yelled pointing to him not taking her eyes off the baby photo in her other hand

"What's wrong?" he asked alarmed as he rushed over

"Why aren't you going to practice? It's your first day back as head coach" she asked as they locked eyes

"I know, but you heard the doctor" Brooke sighed shaking her head "I need to be here with you"

"Luke, I'll be fine by myself. I promise I won't move-" Just then his phone rang

"Hi Hales" he chuckled to his best friend's frantic voice

"_How's Brooke and baby; is she with you?"_

"Yeah she's right here-"

"_She better have a good reason why she hasn't called me back! I've been so worried! Put her on the phone Luke" _he smiled as he handed Brooke the phone

"Hi tutor-"

"_Don't you dare hi tutormom me Tigger" she snapped cutting the brunette off "I was so worried about you- Why didn't you call me back huh; I've left you like 10 messages" _

Haley was always a worried wart. "I'm sorry Hales; but Luke and I literally just got home like 10 minutes ago not to mention my cell phone's lying smashed, and broken up into pieces at the store as we speak-"

"_I heard about what happened; how are you? How's the baby? Are you-"_

"Whoa, whoa slow down tutormom" she chuckled as Lucas rested his hands on her baby bump listening on. "The baby's fine; I'm fine" she smiled as she ran her fingers along Lucas's shaven head as he placed kisses on her tummy "We're both fine, promise. I've been put on bed rest for a month-"

"_I'm coming over"_

"Hales, I know you've got so much to do today. You don't need-"

"_See you in 15-" click the line went dead_

"Hales, Hales" Lucas chuckled "Can you believe she hung up on me"

"She's just worried about you-"

"I know, but I don't need a babysitter Luke. I'm capable of lounging around not doing anything for a few hours until you get back" Lucas raised his eyebrows at her

"_What,_ I can. Just give me my sketch book, pencils, house phone and I'll be good to go; ooh, ooh and a bowl of chocolate ice cream- _then_ I'll be good to go" Lucas chuckled as he couldn't help love her even more

"I know baby girl, but I feel a whole lot better now that Hale's going to be around" Brooke rolled her eyes "It'll put my mind at ease while I'm at my first practice" Her eyes lit up

"Yay you're going!" she cheered excitedly "Go get ready for practice baby! THH needs a big come back; no offense to Skillz or Nate" she winked as he chuckled

"I love you _crazy girl_" he said caressing her cheek as he stared lovingly into her eyes

She pulled him in for a kiss "I, _we_" he beamed "love you too; now go"

"I'm going, I'm going" he said kissing her once more before running upstairs. "I still want my ice cream when you're all finished broody" he heard her yell as he laughed

…

Brooke laid there quietly in bed as she tossed and turned trying her best not to wake up a sleeping Lucas. She sighed as her mind got the best of her. _"It's just I found her sleeping in the back of a car in shop class the other night and I thought if anyone could reach out to her, it would be you- you know?" Brooke stayed quiet as she listened intently "It's just when I look at Jamie, I'd do anything to protect him, and when I look at Sam I'm just wondering who's protecting her. I mean her current foster parents didn't even know she was gone."_

"_Maybe they can foster her in jail with the way she's heading" replied the bitter brunette as she thought of the day's event._

"_Brooke, honey I just think she's acting out for attention. It kinda reminds me of someone else I know back in high school-" _

"_Haleeeey, I'm sorry. I've got so much going on right now with the baby and C/B. I-I can't take in a teenager let alone try to help her anymore" she replied as Haley nodded "Besides I don't even know how Luke would-"_

"_It's okay Tigger, really I understand. It's not fair to you for me to even ask after everything that's going on. I shouldn't even try to get myself involved either"_

"What are you thinking about pretty girl?" She heard as his voice pulled her back into reality. Even with his eyes closed, he knew something was wrong

"'It's nothing, go back to sleep Luke"

"_Brooke_" he said turning to face her "It's 3:28am and you're up _baby_. I know that our baby can keep you up, but something's telling me that, _that's_ not the case tonight" she groaned as he chuckled "What's really going on in that pretty head of yours; talk to me" he pleaded knowing something was troubling her

She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. "It's just I-I just can't stop thinking about Sam"

"Ah, you mean _Sam_ as in that trouble maker that shop lifted, broke into and trashed your store not to mention her body guard ended up hurting you?"

"Yeah that would be the one" she exhaled loudly as she draw circles against his bare chest with her finger "For some reason I can't help but be drawn to her. Hales and I have determined that she's a lost soul and she just needs some guidance"

"Brooke-"

"I know what you're thinking Luke" she replied cutting him off as she slowly sat up Indian style. "It's just that when Haley told me that she found her sleeping in the back of a car in shop class, it broke my heart. I don't understand how her foster parents didn't care; I mean for crying out loud send out a god damn search team! Their 15 year old female foster child is out there all alone! People like them shouldn't be allowed to foster kids or have any themselves for that matter!" she cried as Lucas sat up and pulled her into his arms

"Shhh, shhhh" he whispered rubbing circles along her back as it broke his heart to see her so distressed. "It's just, I know how it feels personally to be unloved by parents Luke but that all changed when I met your mom" he smiled as he thought about their relationship. It's true his mother, did love Brooke like her very own. "She gave me a chance and I know that we don't know much about Sam, and the impressions she's leaving with us aren't great, but-"

"You want to give her a chance?" he asked finishing her sentence as he felt her nodded against his chest

"If you don't want to be a part of all this, its' okay Luke. I won't hold it against you like I did with Owen- _I promise_" she said "Your responsibility will only be to me and our baby. I will handle-"

"_WE_" he said cutting her off as they locked eyes. "_We _will handle this together pretty girl; you and me." she smiled as tears continued to glide down her cheeks

"You don't think I'm crazy broody?" she asked not breaking their stare

"When don't I think you're crazy, _crazy gir_l?" he chuckled as she nudged his side "Brooke" he said this time a little more serious as they laid down "I love you and our baby more than anything in this world; I just want what's best for you and our family. To be honest, I think letting Sam into our lives right now might _not _be the wisest thing for us pretty girl; for starters she's a _teen_, and secondly she's not very well brought up, mannered or behaved. Think about the stealing, skipping school, not to mention the breaking & entering and trashing up the store and most importantly you some how always end up getting hurt." Brooke sighed "But at the same time without excusing the fact that you get hurt; I understand we should cut her some slack because we were all in her shoes once- _even though most of us never acted out like that._ I can see how important and strongly you are affected by this, so if fostering Sam is something you're absolutely sure and positive about doing" Brooke held her breath "I will stand behind you 100 percent"

"Luke-" she said as tears streamed down her cheeks

"I knew this infamous topic would come up sooner or later pretty girl; it's just who you are baby. You give people the benefit of the doubt, second chances _even if they don't deserve them_ and you see the good in everyone. You're smart, beautiful, selfless, caring, loving; you're going to be an amazing mother Brooke Penelope Davis; and that is why I love you so much"

"God I love you, love you, love you Lucas Eugene Scott" she smiled cupping his cheeks "Thank you for loving me, thank you for reminding me once again why you're the guy for me; thank you for trusting me in doing this; but most of all- thank you for making me a mother and soon to be wife" she said as he caressed her tear-stained cheeks. She leaned in, pulling his lips onto hers as she kissed him passionately.

…

Brooke sunk down on the couch, as she let out a very loud over dramatic sigh which didn't go un-noticed by her gorgeous blue eyed blonde. "_Huh_" he said propping his hand under his chin as he bit at his bottom lip "_Now_ that doesn't sound like someone who's happy to finally be off bed rest" he joked as she rolled her eyes at him

"Oh, I'm actually thrilled about that" she replied flashing him a quick smile which soon faded within seconds into a frown

"Okay, okay" he laughed over her antics "What's gotten my pretty girl so upset?" he asked putting his work away now giving her his full undivded attention

"It's not _what_ but rather then _who_" she replied "I'll give you one guess Broody"

"HMmMm does it have to do with a certain 15 year old brunette who currently just moved in?" She groaned irritated

"Ding, ding freaking ding" she hissed as he chuckled

"That bad huh?" he asked as she nodded

"Tell me again why I agreed to do this broody?" she asked as she closed her eyes resting her head against his shoulder "It was so much easier when it was just the two of us; well three" she said placing her hand on her stomach as a smile formed on his face. He followed her lead as he placed his over hers "What was I thinking; no scratch that-what the hell were _we_ thinking?" He shook his head chuckling as he now wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer "Baby, you're doing great _okay_" he said kissing her temples "She's a 15 year old teenager; what do you expect?" Brooke stubbornly shrugged her shoulders "She's going to disagree, pick fights and butt heads with us like any 15 year old teenager would" She groaned "Besides, it's only been 2 weeks and you _did_ tell her she can come and go as she pleases-"

"But that's not what I meant by it Luke, and she knows it" she sneered frustrated. "How are you so calm about all this?" she asked "I mean, she misses breakfast and dinner, she talks back, she stays out late, doesn't call to check in or even ask for permission; god I really don't know what else to do with her" she said throwing her hands in the air defeated "Oh and her attitude's driving me up the wall not to mention she acts like we don't even exist! Is it really so hard for her to show us a little respect _huh_?"

"I'm so _good_ cop" he teased as she playfully smacked him rolling her eyes

"Shut up broody" she chuckled

"_Well,_ you know we could always leave her with Rachel for a few hours; that would for sure scare her straight" they broke out into a fit of laughter

"Seriously though" she sighed "At least she listens to you-"

"Baby, maybe you should stop trying so hard" he replied as she played with her engagement ring

"But-" she started saying

"_Yes_ she needs guidance" he said nodding as he read her thoughts_ "parents_ even-but at the same time, she also needs the reassurance that we won't give up on her when things get tough"

"How are we suppose to not do that when she doesn't even respect us? I-I just want her to trust us Luke-"

"And she will over time. But until then, we should set some ground rules. If she really wants to be apart of our growing family, she has to abide by our rules. It's going to be hard, but we have to be firm. Like I said, she 15-teenagers are a lot harder to persuade"

"You're telling me. Why couldn't Tutormom just have us foster a baby?" she pouted as Lucas chuckled

"Because she knows we have one of our own, on the way pretty girl" she smiled as he slipped his hands under her shirt resting them on her baby bump

"Where is our trouble maker by the way?" he asked a little curious why they heard nothing but silence throughout the whole house. Normally they'd have to hassle her to turn down her music for either of them to get their own work done.

"From the last time I checked, she's in her room. Hales gave them some type of English assignment to do that's due tomorrow" she replied as he rubbed her belly

"Oh the joy of homework" he chuckled as she snuggled closer to him. Just then there was a knock at the door "Ugh" she grunted cursing who ever it was for stopping by so late "What?" she asked opening the door "Funny, I don't remember ordering bad Italian" she hissed tying her robe

"Sorry to bother you so late but uh I caught you buying drinks at the bar tonight" he replied holding up her licenses as Brooke was livid. He then gently pushed the brunette in front of the door.

"OoOh" Brooke hissed as Lucas cringed to the thought of all hell about to break lose once their front door closes.

"I know the licenses yours, but she claims to belong to you too"

"Ugh-"

"You have a 15 year old daughter?" he asked "How long has it been?" he tried to crack a joke

"Not long enough" she sneered pulling Sam into the house as she snatched her licenses from Owen "Thanks" she said slamming the door

"Your welcome" he yelled from outside the closed door

"Saaaam"

"Can you yell at me tomorrow; I'm really tired" she replied cutting off the older brunette before slamming her door shut

"W-Wh" Lucas shrugged flinching to the furious look on his fiancée's face "I BET YOU ARE-" she yelled not breaking eye contact with Lucas "BECAUSE BEING BROOKE DAVIS IS EXHAUSTING!"

"Broo-"

"Still think I'm doing great broody?" she hissed before heading up the stairs "God I miss Angie" she sighed

"Morning Pretty girl" said Lucas as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind kissing her cheek

"MmMMm good morning boyfriend" she smiled fully kissing him

"It sure smells good in here" he said eying their breakfast

"Well it should broody" she smirked "I made your favorites along with a few of Sam's" she said rolling her eyes to the last part of her statement still a little frustrated with their teenager.

"HMmMm I can see that" he smiled thanking god she was in a better mood this morning than last night "Dare I ask where our troubled teenager is?"

"Well, she better be coming out for breakfast any moment now if she knows what's good for her" she yelled turning her head towards the younger brunette's still closed door" "Saaaam" she yelled as Lucas flinched to her tone "Samantha Walker" she knocked "you get your-"

"I'm here, I'm here" she replied entering the kitchen through the back door with her back pack in tow as she sat down next to Lucas.

"D-Did you-" she exclaimed appalled pointing to the back door as Lucas put his hands up in defence trying to calm his fiancée, mother of his child down

"Pretty girl-"

"What" shrugged the younger brunette "You said breakfast at 7am right; its' 7" she stated as Brooke was beyond livid

"Unbelievable; freaking Unbelievable" she shouted throwing her hands up in the air "You talk to her Lucas, because I'm _done_-" she lashed out heading up the stairs to get ready for work. Sam was taken back to Brooke's words as for the first time she didn't know what to think of it. "_I'm done_?" she replayed in her head "_What did Brooke mean by that_?" she asked herself as Lucas shook his head

"Sam" he sighed setting his coffee cup down just as they locked eyes "We need to talk-"

"_We need to talk;_ _Oh god, this is it_" she shouted out loud in her head as she felt her heart beat rapidly _"_They're going to kick me out_; oh god_" she thought as she closed her eyes

...

**H**E**Y…** **MAKE** M**Y** D**AY**… Review **F**or **M**eeh **Y**eah … **J**ust **C**lick the "**R**e**v**i**e**w **T**h**i**s **St**o**ry/C**ha**pt**e**r**" **B**utton- **L**ocated at the **B**ottom **C**enter of **P**age and show my some l**L**o**V**i**n**'… let me know what you all think -Kz- :0)

- **P**heary**W**inkle!-


End file.
